


Fur and Fangs

by Hopefulbadger



Series: Fur and Fangs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hiding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 171,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Fur and FangsWhen Kara had to flee from her werewolf pack, she would have never expected a vampire to grant her asylum. But soon it turns out that Lena is more than just a vampire to Kara.Meanwhile Alex has been running a bar for the supernatural for a while now, admiring Sam from afar. When they get closer, Alex has to decide if she will let her know about the skeletons in her closet.





	1. Chapter 1

Fur and Fangs

Summary: alternate universe, vampires, and werewolves, no Supergirl, no aliens. Kara, a werewolf that is running from her pack and runs into a vampire, Lena, who growls at her, they argue. Lena threatens the wolf . and then the wolf runs off, but later Lena sees Kara being assaulted, beaten, chained up and taken later, but Lena saves her.

And then just generally gay romance from there, but Kara has a secret!

This story will contain some Omegaverse features. (In relation to Kara's pack) but unlike most of my stories, it isn't completely an Omegaverse. Also, Lena is a vampire, so… blood will be a thing. Duh. So like idk just a heads up that some of the normal Omegaverse stuff will appear here like scenting, biting, markings, some possessiveness, maybe even someone turning feral or something idk. But uugh anywho, please review! And I hope anyone who stumbles upon this enjoys!

Author's note: Happy Halloween! Thought this would be a great time to post the first chapter of this story! My older stories are not forgotten, I promise. They will continue, check the latest chapter for more details on their status.

Chapter 1

Kara sprinted, eyes darting over her back every so often, fearful of them behind her. They were on her scent and she knew it, with the full moon tonight there was almost no chance she could escape them. Kara sprinted faster, fearful, knowing she couldn't run forever. Her body grew tenser as her temperature rose, clearly due to her oncoming transformation. "Fuck!" Kara growled to herself, stumbling, everything distracting her from her footwork as she ran through a crowd of people walking home from work in the busy city. She was so distracted she didn't notice as she bumped into the nightwalker.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her nose at the nape of the vampire's neck, breathing in, a shiver coming over her. The scent, it shook her. Kara never expected it, especially from someone so clearly a nightwalker, the scent of blood still on her breath, the subtle aversion from even the dying sunlight, and the distinctly different heart rate. Kara was passively aware of the fact that wolves and vampires almost never smelled anything but foul to each other. Vampire's reeking of rot to the furrier flavored species, and wolves carrying a stench of wet dog to vampires. But that was the thing; this vampire carried nothing of such a stench in her scent. Instead, she smelled softly of natural roses, a gentle scent Kara was sure she wouldn't have picked up on, lest the turn that was coming tonight. The tones of rose were underlined with a calming earthy tone, calling for Kara and only Kara as a soft growl began to slip from her throat, calling to the woman, the growl drenched with desire, as found it impossible to pry her nose from the woman.

"Back off wolf! Bite and die!" Lena hissed the last word, hiding the insult from the surrounding humans. She was almost immediately filled with regret, the word tasting vial as it passed her lips. She wanted to immediately apologize, but she steadied herself, caught off guard by the violation of her personal space, but, mostly, the peculiar scent. Yes, Kara had the telltale tones of a familiar homely pet, but it was subtle, not the deafening sensory overload of wild mongrel. She smelled strong; a beautiful force of nature, a hurricane soon to make landfall crossed with the scent of the most serene wild Forrest at the perfect dusk of a cool winter night. The freshest breath of oxygen in the center of a busy polluted city, and it was appropriately stunning.

Kara growled deeper, glaring at the vampire angrily, forgetting her goals, only suppressing the sting of the words with blind anger in response to the idiot who would say such a thing on the street. Before she knew it she was at the throat of the vampire, breathing in her scent, threatening to take a bite from her, anger forgotten, her teeth burning, yearning to bite in, to show her dominance to the vampire, to display the strength she had today off all days, of her turn.

"Do it and die." Lena bore her fangs.

"Stay away then corpse!" Kara had never spat such an insult at anyone, much less another super. She hated it, the words so obviously a ruse to hide her hurt and fear.

"Goes both ways mut! You reek of wet dog!" Lena snapped back, hurt by the wolf's words.

Kara growled back, staggering away, no words to retorted with anymore, tearing her focus away from the scent that demanded her attention, refocusing on her goal, her desperate attempt to flee before they find her.

By the time Kara reached her destination, she had worked herself up into a terrible fear that even at her last hope, her secondary home she would still be rejected. She swung the door open, entering the bar and sprinting behind the counter to the bartender.

Many an occupant growled the moment Kara burst into the bar, her presence and odor attracting everyone's attention.

"Kara? What is it?" Alex asked eyes lifting from the customers as some stood, Making their way to the found fugitive.

"Protection. Now! It Happened, they found out. "

"Damnit!" Alex huffed, hand raising to the shotgun kept under the bar.

"No!" Kara denied.

"Kara you can tell me how right I was later, but for now, you need protection. No?" Alex slowly lifted the rifle, still out of sight from the rowdy customer, and those who were now approaching for Kara.

"She has sanctuary here boys, you already know that!" Alex announced, the wolves stopping in their places.

"Won't help her if the pack overrules you. " One called out from the entrance of the bar.

"Yeah, and ain't nobody voted against a-" the forward most pack member was silenced by the small woman with a big voice entering the bar.

"No one else need know about the pack's affairs. And as unexcited about it all as I am as well, we all know they will overrule you."

"You don't have to do this Cat!" Kara pleaded. "We don't!"

"Kara. We both know that isn't true. " She disagreed calm, all the pack members quite as the other attendants of the establishment watched on, only some knowing anything of what was going on, or the potential of its ramifications.

"Your welcome to stay in my bar, but I maintain she has sanctuary here. So none of you will lay a hand on her."

"Just give me time ." Kara turned pulling Alex back whispering to her.

"No! I won't let-" Alex was quieted by Kara's hand on her mouth, eyeing the wolves who snarled at the idea of even the beloved bartender moving against the pack's wished.

"The others I welcome here will protect me. " Alex ripped Kara's hand from her mouth.

"Quiet!" Kara whispered. "Not from this. Not on the night of a full moon. They will kill you all over this." Kara warned.

"I don't care. Now get to your room before the turn comes!" Alec yelled back hushed.

"Give me two hours." Kara gritted her teeth, trying to figure a plan.

"I will chain you down and eat the key." Alex threatened.

"Then they will just rip you open for it, and you know that. " Kara shook her head.

"Then what do I do!?" Alex snapped, scared for Kara.

"You keep them busy and let me get out the back ."

"You can't get out of the city before your turn !"

"I'll find something somewhere." Kara lied.

"Stay safe." Alex hugged Kara tight.

"I'll do my best." Kara nodded, patting Alex on the back, her own way of saying goodbye. Kara released the hug, not looking back to Alex, not willing to see her fear or worry.

The crowd grew rowdy quickly, the nonwerewolf attendants of the bar filtering out in groups, tired of the wolves. It took a much shorter time than either Kara or Alex expected for the rest of the pack to arrive, the lot hastily making quiet for a vote to start.

Kara chose the beginning of the vote as her time to make a run for it, unsure of where to go, or how to hide, fearful of what it would mean to be caught other to be trapped in the city once the moon rose. Kara's suspicions that the pack would be distracted enough by the vote not to notice the sound of breaking glass were proven right when she heard them continue their arguments as she slipped from the secure building.

Kara was already faster, almost inhuman in her speed as she ran, feeling urges to go down on you all fours despite the sun's shadow still visible between tall buildings. She wanted to let loose a chain of unending expletives, but her voice could only manage growls and fearful whimpers. The turn threatening already shocked her, rattling her, driving her further into impulsive primal influences as she caught the odor of a butcher shop luring her down a back alley.

Kara noticed the first blackout end as she caught herself clawing at the delivery van parked around back, the engine's heat filling the claustrophobic side street. Unsure of how long she had been out or how close the pack was behind her Kara attempted to survey the area as best she could, picking up on the strong odor of recently living meat deafening almost all her other senses, calling to her and demanding attention.

"We're close!" The familiar voice could be heard along with the rest of the pack roaring in excitement; except for one. Kara recognized and lamented the familiar whimpers, adding in herself, knowing they were the only two who would understand each other's fear.

Kara knew she couldn't escape now, her only hope was a fight. She let loose a howl, drawing the pack near and alerting her watcher.

They rounded the corner and filled into the back alley most snarling, growling, or howling in response, preparing to take Kara back by any force necessary.

Kara prepared herself, finding a small nook between the truck and the wall of the building, hoping you avoid being surrounded. They came fast most sprinting for her as a hint of moonlight could be seen peeking around the corners of buildings allowing them all to slowly channel more of their wolf.

The first one came overeager, sloppy as he attacked, Kara was easily able to evade his swipe at her face and counter-attack, plunging clawed fingers in, and ripping across his belly. Her first strike confirmed her thoughts, she would be stronger than the rest, especially tonight. Blood ran down her claws as she brushed the man off of her, laying him on the ground, aware the chair get would heal him enough to stop the bleeding.

The next two were similarly hasty in their attacks with a swipe at Kara's legs and a second at her hip. Kara could evade the first of the two, but the second caught her side as she tried to dodge.

"Kara! Stop this! You are hurting the pack, YOUR PACK! OUR PACK!" Cat tried to reason with Kara.

"Stop this Cat! Please! You don't want this!" Kara replied. More pack members closing in on her, carrying silver chains in gloved hands.

"That doesn't matter anymore and we both know it, Kara. Do it." The order came heavy from her lips, loathsome of giving a command to silver a fellow pack member, even worse, Kara.

"You won't give me this choice will you." Kara sheathed her claws.

"Once we have you back your wolf will make it for you. Just as will mine." Cat answered.

Kara broke at the insinuation that her wolf would obey the wishes of the pack; not because she disagreed, but because she knew the truth of Cat's words, and how they filled her with dread. Her claws grow back instantly, her snout forming as bones cracked and shifted. Her whole body grew slightly, her clothing ripping in places and stretching as it struggling to encompass her.

"Never!" Kara roared, dropping to her hands; her paws, picking up speed as she went to tackle one of the pack members holding the chain. Kara bit his shoulder, ripping away a sizeable chunk of flesh before she felt the burn of the silver. It was quickly wrapped all the way around her, the other pack members pulling her to the ground. Those still somewhat humanoid in form kicked her as she fell the ground, wailing on her, wishing to weaken what was left of her resistance.

Two sudden shots rang out, calling the pack in it's entirely to a halt. "Get off her!" Lena ordered, making her presence known, no longer a silent shadow in the night as she stood upon the butcher's truck.

"This has nothing to do with you bloodsucker!"

"Please allow our pack to conduct its business, we will be out of your hair as soon as possible. Just bringing this one home." Cat knelt down and ran a gentle hand over Kara's shoulder.

"I'm not letting you hurt her! Or whatever you have planned, she clearly isn't interested. " Lena answered.

"We won't be forcing her to do anything, in a matter of minutes she'll do it herself. And if we don't take her she will wander the streets turned till morning, and none of us want that." Cat gestuted for the pack members standing over Kara to pick her up.

"Lay another hand on her and I'll kill you!" Lena raised her gun. "Silver bullets"

"Your bluffing, you know well kill you if you try!"

"Really cause I just had my fill. I own a butchery. You think I don't feed? Any of you wanna try? I'll kill at least half of you before any of you can scratch me. Or? You could walk away and no one would be hurt." Lena threatened.

"Fine let her go, but leave the chains. She'll come to us soon enough. Her cravings will bring her back." Cat dismissed confident, however subtly conflicted.

The pack made themselves scarce, retreating hastily to their homes, needing to find shelter strong enough to house them for the turn.

Lena hopped down from her perch, hesitant to remove Kara's chains as the wolf shifted slightly more human.

"W..why? Why help?" Kara whimpered, struggling against the silver.

"Because, I know what it is like to have a hard day. " Lena grimaced as she allowed her skin to sear at the touch of the chains, pulling them off of the wolf.

"Thank you." Kara stumbled trying to get to her feet, finding her body weak and almost broken.

"So, what'd you do to get them so mad?" Lena helped Kara to her feet. The shredded clothing giving Lena more than an eye full of the beautiful young wolf.

"It's what I didn't do, and I'd rather not talk about it… I don't have time. I need to find somewhere to turn." Kara answered.

"Come, here " Lena took Kara in her arms, pulling her towards the butchery, finding the scent now just as loud and overwhelming as she had originally expected, however not in the way she had expected. The scent had transformed dramatically. The hurricane had hit landfall, brought rising tides, shook the world of its inhabitants, and Lena, Lena was the decimated the coast, drowning in the aftermath of its raw power. Ravaged and entranced Lena pulled her pieces back together, straining to refocus on anything but the enigma that was how Kara could pilfer her breath and focus with nothing but an odor. "I have a safe room in back here. It's for if I need to feed or if I ever have any human or werewolf trouble. You'll be safe there, and I'll watch over you." Lena offered, drawn to the wolf, sensing that she was not the only one wrecked by the storm; a deep dread evident within the wolf.

"No! I can't be around anyone when I turn! Certainly not someone helping me !" Kara growled, bones cracking once more as her body threatened to shift again.

"Fine. Fine. You can get locked up alone, I'll even give you food, ok? It's a butchery, I have fresh steak? " Lena offered.

"Tha-ack!" Kara went to thank Lena but was interrupted by her turn, body shifting as her attention shifted to the vampire holding her up, her nose extending to meet Lena's neck, soft growls breaking from her throat, demanding Lena. Kara pushed the nightwalker against the door, sniffing her and pawing at her side, threatening to grab other places.

"Hey there! You can show your appreciation in the morning wolfy!" Lena giggled, having never seen a wolf become so handsy at the turn, caught off guard, Lena felt her body beginning to react, her face flushing, core awakening, the scent of Kara drawing her in despite her hesitations.

"You smell good!" Kara moaned, absent-minded as Lena slipped them both into the building and towards the safe room.

"Hey! I'm not meat, I just work with it!" Lena teased, trying to deflect. Reaching out for anything, knowing she couldn't hold herself back much longer, Kara's scent calling to her equally if not more so despite her retaining some sense of composure. She found something she hoped would be enough to steal the focus of the hungry wolf, hand grabbing the nearest cut of beef she could find.

"Grr! Really good!" Kara grabbed at Lena's breast, only to get thrown across the room.

Lena panted, pushing Kara with all the force she could muster was all she could do to keep herself from yielding, giving in to her own desires to strip and enjoy the wolf as she turned.

"Bad girl! Now fetch!" Lena tossed the steak into the safe room, garnering Kara's attention as she leapt after it.

Kara snarled, burying her teeth Into the meat, purring at the flesh on her tongue.

"Good girl. Sorry about that, but I'm not feeling the whole fur and fangs vibe tonight. , See you in the morning." Lena smiled, closing the door behind her.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morning furry head ." Lena knocked on the safe room door, cracking it open to be smacked across the face by the special scent of Kara's turn.

"No! Stay out!" Kara roared.

"Geez! Ok. I'm sorry!" Lena apologized, closing the door, still processing how exactly it was possible that she found the scent so intoxicating, better than most humans, even despite the fact that Kara was a wolf. Lena desperately reminded herself that the wolf probably didn't want her in there because of something or anything disgusting that her animal was doing.

"Sorry! I .. I mean thank you! You.. you saved me. " Kara sighed feeling guilty for yelling.

"It's ok. I understand, I never want anyone seeing me feed, so I understand if you aren't a fan of people seeing the .. results of your turn. " Lena offered, the door cracking open before Kara slipped out, standing tall. Not a thread of clothing still on her.

"I! Hey there! " Lena blushed, having a hard time keeping her eyes away.

"Sup with the get-up?" Kara's eyes scanned up and down the vampire wearing her full butcher's outfit, apron, gloves and all.

"Its Saturday morning, people are having dinner parties and fancy dinners Tonight. I can't not work just because I have a wolf in my back room." Lena defended, ignoring as best she could the beautiful woman, her pert breasts standing tall with beautiful perky nipples, her slender waist beautiful as it lead into wide hips. Her tight abs sent shivers down Lena's spine as impatient eyes caught the beautiful alluring tuft of well-kept hair leading to what Lena could only assume was the origin of the odor that howled sex, sex and deliciousness, an unsatisfied woman , and it called to her, bringing forth the dryness in her throat, her hunger for more than just sex.

"Sorry about that." Kara scratched her head, having no hesitation or shame as none of her pristine body was covered.

"Hey! Hey there! I know I said you could show your appreciation in the morning and all, but I didn't mean I needed a free peep show. " Lena looked away, trying not to focus on the entirety of the wolf calling to her.

"Oh come now, we are both adults." Kara rolled her eyes, catching a whiff of two delicious scents.

"Yeah, well I'm gay, and I have some sense of shame. Unlike you." Lena pushed forward the hand that held clothes. "They should fit you, now that you are back to normal at Least."

Kara looked down to the hand holding both clothing and an overly raw steak, barely graced by a pan. "So you think I'm not gay but you are still trying to butter me up with steak?"

"I looked online and it said it's what wolves crave after a turn." Lena only addressed the steak.

"Well thank you." Kara smiled, taking the steak and the clothing.

" So… your turn go ok?" Lena questioned.

"Yeah, as well as I could have hoped. But please let me clean it up.." Kara averted her eyes. Quickly covering herself up, her entire presence changing on a dime.

"Kara?" Lena rested a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"How do you know my name!" Kara snarled back, covering her core with the clothing and ignoring anything else as her body grew softly shifting slightly even in the mid-morning, moon far from the sky.

"Because I'm not deaf, and that girl, Cat? Your pack leader or whatever. She called you by that name." Lena explained pulling her hand back.

"I.. sorry.." Kara pulled back, her muscles shrinking and returning to a more human form.

"You.. shifted ." Lena stumbled backward shocked by the wolf's ability to shift during daylight.

"Ignore it." Kara's eyes unyielding, silencing any arguments Lena could have formed.

"Wait.. is that why... why your pack leader was demanding you come back with them!?" Lena figured she had one and one, supposing she could make two.

"She isn't the pack leader." Kara snarled more than she wished to at the woman who had been helping her.

"Then why was she in charge?" Lena snapped back, feeding off Kara's aggressive energy.

"I told you! ignore it!" Kara roared once more, body growing furry as bones cracked and she fell down to all fours.

"Fine! Fine!" Lena groaned, turning her back to the wolf. "Just keep quiet and get out of my store! Before you alert my human customers!"

Kara whimpered, shifting back, collapsing onto the floor, for the first time her bruises showing from the night before.

"Oh what I kick you out and you go all soft on me?" Lena rolled impatient eyes not looking around till after she heard a series of pained coughs followed by the odor of fresh live blood filling the room.

"I.. I'm sorry. Ill... I'll get out of your hair.." Kara attempted to rise to her feet, but couldn't even make it to trembling hands and knees. "Just as soon as possible." Kara fought with all she had, filled with shame as her body refused her orders, too beaten and battered.

"No, you won't! You need to heal. Jesus, why... why didn't your wounds show before!?" Lena rushed round, picking Kara up, her attention consumed by the blood lingering on Kara's lip.

"The turn took most of my energy, my healing isn't perfect like yours ." Kara defended, infuriated beyond reason by her weakness, her inability to defend herself, and her body failing her.

"I have a bed upstairs. You will rest in it. " Lena instructed.

Kara wanted to fight, her wolf instinctually despising the vampire so dominant with her, but now the full moon was gone Kara was capable to yield to the vampire. "Tha.. thank you.." Kara paused. "Fuck, I don't know your name.."

"My name? It's Lena."

"Thank you, Lena ." Kara purred into the caring woman.

"Good pup." Lena teased, still focused on Kara's lower lip.

A craven whimpers left Kara's lips, her body craving physical contact… and more like never before. "D..don't call me that, especially near or before a moon. "

"Well, the moon just ended Kara ." Lena smiled back.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling you aren't gonna get rid of me before the next one. "

"Oh really?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Kara raised her head, having noticed the vampire's inability to remove her eyes from her lips.

"Well if you need my protection .. it is here." Lena pried her gaze off of Kara's lips before she did something she would regret, or make any more overreaching promises.

"You want to kiss me ." Kara brought forth the words they were both thinking but till now too timid to speak.

"I!" Lena rushed upstairs, Kara still hanging in her arms. "You are tired and you need to sleep!"

"I thought you said you were gay. Why so timid?' Kara cracked a devious smile.

"Just cause I'm the gay one doesn't mean I'm bold! " Lena blushed. "And just cause I said that doesn't mean I said I like you!"

"No, your face said you liked me, and who said there was only one of us." Kara purred smug at the awkward growing on Lena's face.

"You have blood on your lips. And I am a corpse, remember?"

"I!? I do? " Kara's eyes shot completely open as she realized the last two words. "Fuck! That.. you!?"

"Yes."

"Lena!" Kara wrestled her way from the vampire's arms, feet finding floor. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. You were… clearly having a rough night." Lena dismissed.

"It isn't ok! And that doesn't excuse my words."

"Relax, wolf girl." Lena licked her thumb and wiped away the blood from Kara's lip, pulling the digit back, resisting any urge to lick it up.

"Why.. why welcome me to your home after I said such a terrible thing!?" Kara stammered confused and blushing by the suddenly bold move.

"I told you, I understand having a rough time… and.. I'll admit I don't know what that was all about with your pack, but.. what they were doing, beating you and silvering you, it isn't right. I don't care what you did."

"All I did was exist!" Kara huffed.

"Ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate you did something wrong. " Lena sighed guiltily.

"Good! Cause I didn't, and Cat knows it most of all. She likes her life, I don't know why she is fighting me on this." Kara growled, her body still easy to shift, growing as she took on more canine aspects hair growing, her scent calling more and more to Lena as her fangs shot out.

"I! Kara! " Lena yelled snapping the wolf out of it.

"Sorry!" Kara huffed.

"So, is this because they want you two to fight for control of the pack or something!? What's going on!?" Lena attempted to understand.

"No! Shut up! You will never understand!"

"Fine. I'm sorry I'll stop asking." Lena allowed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry... I.. just.. please." Kara whimpered.

"How long will they be after you?"

"Until they have what they want or I'm dead." Kara answered cold.

"I won't let them hurt you if you don't want them to."

"You Lena are too kind." Kara hummed appreciative.

"Now, get some rest, did you still want your steak?"

"Dear God yes! " Kara nodded eagerly.

"Of course then hun, I'll be back up in a moment. " Lena zipped down and back up the stairs, returning to the wolf's side, handing her the plate and a steak knife.

"Grr!" Kara roared, ignoring the plate as she stole the steak, burying her snout in it, enjoying the flesh pulling from the t bone.

"Woah calm down there hun!" Lena laid a hand on Kara's shoulder.

The woman paid her no attention, moaning loudly into the steak as she devoured it, growling deeper and deeper, delighted with her meal.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying, but I do have to get back to work."

"Mhmm fuck, Lena!" Kara moaned. "This is your bed isn't it?" Kara looked up, attention fully on Lena despite the half-devoured steak in her hands.

"Y, yes it is Kara. I don't use it much anymore tho." Lena's head dropped as she turned to leave.

"No don't. Please." Kara requested, grabbing the vampire's hand.

"Kara, I have to work. My employees are waiting for my instructions." Lena explained.

"Well.. do come back.. ok? I like your scent. It's.. soothing when everything feels angry, furious and rabid. I'm sorry. I just. " Kara trialed off.

"It's ok. I'll be back in a couple hours during my lunch ." Lena passively understood.

"You.. you are.. too kind you know that?" Kara inquired softly.

"Rest little wolf." Lena smiled back.

"B..b.. but my steak. " Kara pouted, comedically looking for permission to first consume what was left of her meal.

"Yes yes, eat then rest wolfy." Lena smiled, heading off. "But don't stain my sheets with the juices, lest I'll have to punish you. " Lena teased, a series of growls Kara's only response.

Kara devoured what was left of the meat, her body shifting almost entirely as she consumed it, satiating half of her deep urges, soothing her cravings just enough to soothe her to the point that she could rest. She felt herself want to fight to stay awake, to shift wolf once more, delve into all of her more primal urges, yield to the darkest cravings raging within. She tossed and turned, a vivid dreamer, especially after the turn. This day's dreams consisted only of dark nightmares, her deepest fears materialized, manifest in her own mind, inescapable.

Kara woke hours later, the vampire's soft hands against her furry skin, calming her gently.

"Shhh, baby girl. It's ok." Lena soothed.

"I!" Kara shuttered, in Lena's arms.

"It looked like you had a nightmare. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. "

"D.. damnit." Kara pressed her snout shifting back into Lena, appreciating the comfort of the vampire.

"What was it? What happened?" Lena worried.

"Nightmares " Kara shivered.

"They are gone. It was just a dream. Ok?" Lena held the wolf panting, trying to catch her breath desperately.

"I.. thank .. thank you." Kara squeezed her eyes as tight as possible, trying to shut out the terrors running, racing round her mind and across her eyes.

"It's ok " Lena soothed, running her hands down Kara's soft fur.

"I…" Kara paused, humming at the woman petting her, her instincts conflicted, but still appreciative.

"There you go. Breathe. " Lena took one hand and scratched behind Kara's pointed ear.

The wolf dropped her head immediately purring happy as soft fingertips, and pointed nails gently grazed her skin. "Ohh. That. That is nice." Kara exhaled, her body shifting the rest of the way back to human.

"Good girl. That better?" The words innocent and caring as they left Lena's lips but so much as they hit Kara's ears.

"What do you see me as!? Your little pet? Huh? Take in the wolf, see if you can potty train her?" Kara snapped, her wolf no longer will to lay down and submit to the stranger.

"No. I don't. But I do see you as a woman in a tough spot, someone who just had night terrors … well, day terrors, but still. And who could have used a hand." Lena rose, standing from the bed, turning her back to Kara. "I understand more than anyone how important getting a hand after turbulent times can be in our world. But you seem dead set on not accepting such help. So you are welcome to make yourself scarce by nightfall." Finnish cold Lena made her way out of the room and down the stairs, frustrated and tired of being snapped at for attempting to help.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell are you talking about Alex !?"Kara paced the room Lena left her in on the phone with Alex.

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can! You own the bar!"

"No, I can't. Kara, I'm on thin ice for forcing the wolves to move to a vote, and I can't go messing with any of the other supers right now! Keeping peace is a full-time job, I can't go getting frivolous requests like this."

"Please!"

"I.. ya know what. I'll consider it, if and only if, you tell me where the hell you are! What Happened girl! How'd you get your ass outta there! What in the world did you do to get all of them to keep out of your way? I've never seen a pack of wolves back down like that."

"They don't want a war. A vampire took me in, for now, but if I leave… they will hunt me again. " Kara answered.

"Wait, so that's why?"

"Yes! It's that important. Please."

"Fine. Text me the address and I will be there soon. Don't leave the building. Ok?" Alex caved.

"Thank you. Hopefully, this will get me outta the… " Kara ground her teeth trying to resist the pun.

"The dog house!" Alex cheered, overly excited at how Kara had slipped up on her pact for no wolf puns.

"Yeah yeah, get your ass over here before she kicks me out and I'm -"

"Wolf chow!?" Alex cut Kara off giddy.

"Yeah, that's it, wolf chow. " Kara groaned.

"Now you wouldn't have had to tell me anything if you had just gone ahead and made a wolf pun."

"I'm hanging up now!" Kara slammed her phone shut.

Lena had felt terrible after what she said, never so easy to anger, but still frustrated with the impatient wolf, so unwilling to take the help she was being offered. However, despite something nagging at her the whole rest of the day, urging her to go back upstairs, attempt to see if she was still there, Lena stayed her ground. Unwilling to yield, despite being rather remorseful and empathetic for the woman clearly enduring turbulent times. Lena attempted to focus on her work, greeting customers as they entered and carving their cuts as requested. By the late afternoon, the day had almost returned to normal despite the scent of Kara's blood still stuck under Lena's nose. Even after repeated hand washing throughout the day, she could still smell just the smallest drop on her thumb. It kept her on edge, her hunger unusual peaked. The whole reason for owning the butchery was to maintain a regular feeding method. Although her diet never consisted of the most nutritious blood; humans, it still delivered the nutrients she needed. Not only that, the surplus allowed her to stay rather healthy and feed other vampire's in need on the side. Not to mention the draining blood from the meat while living increased the quality of her product. Normally not a legalized practice due to it traditionally being thought of as animal cruelty, being drained by a vampire was an entirely peaceful way to go. But today it seemed as if all the blood in the world wouldn't soothe her if it weren't Kara's.

Lena attempted to remind herself to ignore it, that the cravings for human, or in this case werewolf blood were yes a despicable aspect, however, a natural one of being a vampire. And that with it being natural, the cravings would pass soon enough.

"Lena? Are you alright?" Jess asked, placing a hand on her boss's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at your thumb for twenty minutes, I mean, it's not like we have any customers this late, but still, you have seemed, kinda, I don't know, outta it today ?"

"Yeah... I don't you smell it ?" Lena questioned.

"What the stench of wolf? What'd you do last night!?" Jess grimaced.

"Stench?"

"Uugh! Yes, I'm sorry Lena, but it reeks. I'm not surprised that none of the regular vampire's came in for any blood today." Jess waved her hand under her boss attempting to escape the odor.

"You .. think it smells bad?"

"Yeah, I mean, werewolves are cute and all after the turn, but they don't smell so great, and whatever stray you brought in; oof she has to be the worst I've ever smelled, that puppy needs to stay outside."

"They are people! Not pets. Jesus Jess, come on, I know your newer to the whole thing than I am, but still. Just cause you don't think they don't smell like roses doesn't mean you can be so condescending and talk down about them like…. That…" Lena processed the words as they exited her mouth. "Fuck.. she.. deals with this all the time doesn't she ." Lena realized just why Kara thought she was treating her like a pet.

"Sorry... I.. " Jess trembled, feeling guilty, knowing Lena was right.

"It's ok kiddo. I know you're just getting used to it." Lena patted Jess on the back, patient, and understanding.

"Thanks" Jess smiled back.

"No problem, but be nicer to wolves if you run into em, they are like thirty percent of my customer base. Ok?" Lena teased.

"Ok." Jess agreed, cracking a smile. "Wait, so did you get any … TAIL?" She erupted in laughter. "Did she get her PAWS on you? Was it RUFF? And did it leave you two PANTING!?"

"I! You! I am your boss!" Lena blushed bright red.

"You're Not shutting me up that easy, now tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell. I.. well, let's just say I took her in when I saw she was in some trouble, and this afternoon she snapped at me and I snapped back, told her she should leave. "

"Lena .. you like her don't you?" Jess eyed.

"I've taken in half a dozen strays in the past year alone, you included, I don't have to like her to take her in."

"Yeah, but you do have to like her to zone out like that ." Jess countered.

"It doesn't matter she is gone... " Lena tensed, knuckles turning white as her nails pierced her palm.

"Lena." Jess shook the growling Lena, whole body ridged.

"She..."

"What is it?"

"If she is gone she is in danger." Lena admitted.

"Look. Go, find her if she isn't here, if she is, shoot me a text, and I'll take an early evening. Leave you the building to yourself ." Jess offered.

"Go ahead, head home, I'll see you in the morning." Lena rolled her eyes, rushing to the back, and then up the stairs, hoping to find Kara, but not seeing the woman. Lena scoured each corner she could hide in, desperate, needing to find her, growing more and more worried of whatever that pack wanted with her. After Making certain that Kara was no longer up stars Lena set off, headed to the only place she knew of to garner any information as to where Kara might be.

Lena steadied herself before stepping into the secluded tavern exclusive in it's catering to the more super side of the natural. She knew if she looked too shaken she wouldn't have any luck drumming up information. As she entered she could already tell the atmosphere was tenser than usual, the wolves clustered in the opposite corner of the entrance, none of the other patrons sitting within three tables of them. Almost all the wolves wore glowers, teeth bore in angry growls some occasionally voicing something only to be drowned out with bitter snaps, growls, and retorts. There were about twelve round two circular tables pushed together, almost all arguing. The four the angriest were all rather burly men, wearing faces of bitterness, all easy to snap, seeming as if they all felt someone has stolen their trophy. Beside them were a number of more quiet wolves that were still very clearly unhappy, some looking more stressed, others looking more exhausted. There were three that stood out, however. At the end of the second table were clearly a mother and her cub. In any other bar, the woman holding her youngster would be overly peculiar, if not downright irresponsible of the mother. But the supernatural tavern Alex ran was never about the drinks that were served there. It was about the Haven for all those inhuman, a place devoid of outside conflict welcoming anyone who needed sanctuary for the evening. The youngster was clearly unsettled, cuddling up to her mother, shaking each time the other wolves got louder. The mother occasionally whispered gentle comforts into her Cub's ear, running her hands through her child's hair and tucking it behind her ears, only looking away from the little one to exchange curious, and maybe even interested glares with the barkeep. And the final one was The only familiar face amongst the wolves, a small middle-aged woman, thin, clearly in a mix of relief and pain as she held her stomach as if she were sick or having terrible cramps.

Lena noticed the small woman was Cat, the one so determined to retrieve Kara less than a day ago. She worried initially, expecting the woman to inform the rest of the pack that the vampire who had taken their fugitive had arrived. But Lena's fears were abated when she locked eyes with the wolf. Cat sat there, looking almost fearful, but certainly not intending to inform the rest as she nodded to Lena. For a moment Lena even though she saw the wolf mouth the words "thank you"

Lena tried to ignore the pack, heading straight for the bar, sitting directly in front of the woman she expected to be most wise about any and all altercations and situations amongst the non-humans amongst the city.

Alex pried her gaze off of the woman holding her cub turning to Lena. "Well, it's been a while since I saw your sorry ass. Been too full on your perfect butchery huh?" Alex teased.

"I didn't have the money to keep drinking here forever and we both know that."

"It's the vamp cronies that determine prices, not me Lena, you know that."

"Yeah yeah."

"And I gave you what I could out the back, dontcha forget I kept your ass from burning more than once."

"Yeah." Lena groaned unappreciative.

"Well, What I get you, Lena?" Alex asked placing a polished scotch glass in front of them.

"Information."

"Who bout?"

"I think you already know." Lena raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't got a fucking clue what you're talking about." Alex's eyes snapped back to the wolves as two stood furious with each other, baring their teeth, clearly ready for a fight. The cub cowered deeper against her mother, the fighting becoming too much for her. "One sec Lena. " Alex stepped away. "Hey! Mr. and Mr. testosterone! Take it outside or get banned from the bar! You know the rules!"

"Yeah yeah, Whatever!" one of them yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, sit your but down! Now!" Alex cleaned up her language just before turning her attention to the pup. "Ey Rube! Com'onn over here! I got some quarters for ya!" Alex popped her register open, pulling out a full roll.

"Really Al?" Ruby cheered rushing to the bar, her mother not far behind.

"Yeah, have fun, Rube! But promise me you'll play at least one game of Space Invaders, I know Ms. Pacman is your fave, but Space Invaders is a classic." Alex handed the child the quarters.

"Thanks, Alex ! you are the best!" Ruby cheered before heading to the arcade corner room.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam shook her head softly. "You never do." Sam added, the conversation clearly a customer at this point.

"Yeah, I did. I do. She needed to get away from all that. I know they mandate you to come to the pack meetings, and her." Alex growled angry that they would mandate a child to attend.

"You know why." Sam looked down, feeling guilty for not being able to protect her daughter better.

"I do, and I'm glad I can help at least a little. Here!" Alex handed Sam another roll. "She is gonna need someone to play Ms. Pacman against." Alex smiled.

"Thanks, Alex." Sam pulled out a twenty and handed it to Alex.

"You know your money's no good here, now, go play with that little sweetheart." Alex urged.

"You are too kind Alex. You don't have to keep doing this." Sam noted, rushing to be with Ruby.

"I know." Alex agreed, watching Sam eagerly follow her daughter, her heart racing from the simple interaction. "So what the hell were you talkin bout?" Alex asked turning back to Lena.

"Picked up a stray last night." Lena whispered just loud enough for Alex.

"Yeah heard you been doing that, but I don't have any extra blood for you, gave the last of it away as a favor." Alex shook her head thinking she knew what Lena was looking for.

"Not a vampire."

"What ya helping humans down on your luck now too?" Alex smiled. "Ya know I could use-"

"A wolf ." Lena cut off in a hushed tone that still silenced the room.

"The fuck is wrong with you girl!" Alex's eyes went wide as she grabbed the vampire by the hair, yanking her over the bar and threw her in the back room, following after her, locking the door behind them.

"Unhand me human!" Lena hissed, fangs and claws out, ready to strike.

"So much as scratch me and the whole pack will eat you alive till they find my sister!" Alex threatened.

"You have a sister!?"

"Yes!"

"What about your sister?"

"She is the missing wolf! Your missing wolf? Kara Danvers!"

"She.. she is your…" Lena stepped back shocked.

"Why the hell aren't you with her!" Alex snapped.

"I don't know! She wasn't upstairs when I closed the shop. I was hoping you could help me find her!"

"Of course she isn't, she was in your safe room making a nice dinner to apologize for yelling at you! Fuck! She let me in the back! I didn't know it was your fucking shop!" Alex huffed scared, worried for Kara.

" Awww!" Lena's eyes light up.

"Get out of here you fucking idiot! If the wolves realize you aren't there they will take her! I won't let them-" Alex held her tongue, it not being her secret to share.

"What! What is it! What do they want ! What is she hiding!" Lena yelled back, too loud, chairs shuffling outside, the wolves clearly on the move.

"No time! Go! Now! You are faster, they aren't turning tonight! There is a window you can leave out of here! Now go!" Alex demanded ushering Lena away.

"Alex! Why is your window shattered!?"

"Because I'm having fuckin deja Vu! Now get! Before they realize what's going on! They won't invade your land while you're on it." Alex reminded.

"I know the damn rules." Lena complained as Alex pushed her through the window impatient.

Kara paced in the safe room, feeling as if it still stunk of the telltale signs of her anomaly. She expected that Lena would have finished work by now, not having seen her pass by the open safe room door since she had finished setting up. Checking her phone impatient Kara noticed the message from Alex.

SMS 7:12

Alex Danvers

"Close the door to the safe room, don't let anyone in until Lena gets home! Now !"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Kara rushed, shutting the door and locking it quickly.

Kara trembled in fear, nightmares flashing back, being chained down, forced into.. of making… the whole pack watching on cheering, no one willing to help! The fears grew more vivid by the moment, the room spinning around her, fading away as everything overwhelmed her. "No! No! Stay away! I won't do it! I won't make her! You can't make me! This is disgusting! Horrible! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kara howled out, sobbing in fear, justifiably paranoid hallucinations; the physical manifestation of her fear taking her over before everything fell to black.

"Kara!" Lena rushed to the safe room punching in the code worriedly, the door cracked open. "No! Wolf fucking bastards! No!" Lena screamed seeing the woman passed out on the floor. "I swear I will murder those wolves if they hurt you!" Lena roared, rushing to Kara's side, and checked to see if the woman was still breathing.

"H..hmm Lena?" Kara stirred.

"Kara! You're ok!"

"Yeah... I.. I think I passed out. I.. is there a reason your hand is on my chest ?" Kara giggled, feeling soothed by the presence and odor of the vampire close to her.

"I was checking if you were breathing!" Lena defended.

"You were scared." Kara stuck her tongue out.

"Of course I was ass hole! I thought you weren't breathing! You were passed out on the floor !"

"So you checked if I was breathing by groping me?" Kara smiled wide, teasingly.

"I'm not groping you! My hand is on the center of your chest !" Lena missed the teasing nature.

"Yeah, but your palm is on my nipple."

"You know what! Whatever! You're alive that's all I cared about!" Lena shot to her feet, walking away easily irritated.

"Woah! Wait, Lena! I'm sorry I was just flirting with you!"

"You have an odd way of doing it." Lena stopped.

"I'm sorry. And thank you. I appreciate that you still care. " Kara sighed, making her way off the ground, still dizzy and with a sore head from the fall.

"I wasn't trying to grope you! I thought the wolves had gotten to you somehow."

"I know. I was teasing. I didn't mean it like that. Please stay. I pulled the only string I had left and I managed to get some fresh blood, I tried to make it a nice apology dinner. It's o negotiate. I've heard vamps like it the best." Kara had trouble staying on her feet, wavering.

"That is very nice of you." Lena sighed, turning back around just in time to see Kara falling to a knee. "Kara!"

"I.. I'm fine!" Kara tried to wave Lena off but ended up offsetting her balance and planting her face on the floor.

"What happened Kara!" Lena pulled the wolf into her arms.

"I.. had a panic attack and passed out, woke up to see you." Kara admitted.

"Jesus Kara. Be careful then!" Lena ordered, lifting Kara's head by her chin, checking her weary eyes. "I think you have a concussion."

"I who wha now?" Kara's eyelids fluttered.

"Fuck. That isn't good." Lena patted her hand on Kara's cheek gently, trying to get the wolf to come to her senses.

"Slapping me? Kinky.." Kara faded once more.

"Damnit." Lena's eyes darted around the room, looking for anything else to use to help the wolf, seeing the beautiful table set up with candles, pints of fresh blood and a salad already out, and two folded pieces of paper set out atop The plates , one reading gay one, the second reading other gay one, both clearly written in careful calligraphy. "Fuck you for being so cute." Lena groaned, bringing her wrist to her mouth and baring her fangs, piercing the skin with a wince, lowering it as blood seeped out slowly. "Drink hun." Lena instructed, pressing the blood to Kara's lips. "It will help you out and heal your concussion. "

"V.. vamp blood?" Kara looked up to Lena.

"Drink. Please. It will feel better." Lena pressed her arm completely to Kara's lips, worried for her.

The wolf quickly latched on, the taste drawing her in, pushing away the rest of the world, silencing everything. All Kara could feel was the taste on her lips, better than a fresh lamb's neck between her teeth mid-turn, the subtle warmth of Lena's wrist, and the hand running down her back. "Good!" Kara moaned, her mouth full, blood slipping back out of her lips as she tried to drink the rich fluid back up. Her whole body was warm, humming, the blood soothing the singular razor's edge Kara had been living on for over a month. The stress melted off as her temperature rose, her breath leaving her, her blood traveling to her core. "Lena!" Kara moaned out, feeling her body react.

"That's it. That oughta be enough." Lena pulled her wrist back, allowing it to heal. "Better?"

"I!" Kara tried to catch her breath as she processed how aroused she was. "Fuck! I! Yeah!" She retreated to a corner suddenly, pulling her knees to her chest and crossing her ankles, covering herself as best she could, thoroughly embarrassed and even a touch ashamed.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry, I know vampire blood can be a bit of a rush, and I'm sorry for that." Lena apologized, now light-headed herself.

"I.. I've Never tasted it before !" Kara panted, trying to calm her body, a fire rising between her legs.

"You ok?" Lena worried.

"Yes!" Kara blushed, shrinking into the corner, trying to hide herself and her core more and more. "Just.. didn't expect it to make me !" Kara looked away.

"Oh! Oh!" Lena recognized the embarrassment. "Yeah! It does do that. Sorry. I didn't mean to .. you know. "

"What?"

"I didn't feed you just to get you horny! I swear!" Lena jumped to her own defense.

"I didn't think you did. But thank you still. Sorry.. just .. embarrassed. " Kara couldn't look Lena in the eyes.

"Do you, do you umm want some time alone? I can lock the door behind me, let you.. ya know." Lena offered.

"I!" Kara yelped turning crimson.

"If you really want I could help? Clean up the mess I made ?" Lena offered, knowing the frustrating effects of drinking blood.

Kara couldn't have grown more red as she sat speechless Lena approaching slowly.

"Only If you want ?" Lena swung her voice, teasing Kara.

"No! No ! No! I'm sorry but no!" Kara threw her hands up to stop Lena.

"Ok, ok." Lena stopped, pride only a little bruised.

" I'm sorry just not right now! Ok? We haven't even had a first date!" Kara tried to excuse her unwillingness as if excuses were necessary.

"Ok, umm do you want me to leave then?" Lena offered once more.

"Yeah. Umm just until I can calm down ok?" Kara requested.

"Of course I'll be in my room when you're done. If your still up for it after I'd be happy to change that whole ' haven't even had a first date yet' thing, it even seems like you have it all set up already." Lena winked.

"Umm! Yeah! That sounds great!" Kara stammered, letting loose a needy whimper as her body ached, pounding, the taste of Lena still on her lips.

"You ok?" Lena backed out of the room.

"Y! Yeah! Just!" Kara fidgeted, needing relief more and more, body tightening as her core strained.

"Gotcha! TTYL!" Lena evacuated the room, it clear to see that Kara was overwhelmed by the blood.

Lena could hear the noises of Kara trying to relieve herself even from upstairs. It was shocking to her how the growls traveled the walls, and even more so how they called to her. The wolf was clearly pained from the howls, growls, and roars. They dripped with a burning ache, only broken up with needy whimpers which called to Lena even more. She tried to drown it out as best she could, laying in bed, placing pillows over her ears, but her acute senses only honed in on Kara more, focusing on her every breath, each stroke. Lena found her own body beginning to respond for the calls of the wolf only a story below her. Her core was already slick, panties dampened, all the evidence one would need to know that she was interested in helping the wolf out with more than protection from her pack. "S.. shut up Kara." Lena whimpered to herself, not wanting to address the growing tension between her thighs just yet. But Kara only grew louder, sounding as if she didn't know what to do or how to do it, like she had never masturbated before, and was only driving her need higher by fumbling around trying to figure it out. The simple idea of Kara fumbling around like that, having a hard time releasing, it drove Lena over the edge, no longer able to resist. Biting her lip, Lena undid the button of her tight skirt, unzipping it, allowing her hand to delve down between her legs, moaning softly into a gentle caress. Lena couldn't help but imagine walking downstairs, seeing Kara all spread out, whining out in need, no idea how to bring herself to release. She fantasized taking Kara in her arms, tracing gentle fingers along the woman's folds, instructing her just how to make her "AAAHHH!" Lena cried out, catching her clitoris just right even through lace panties, turning her head to bite her pillow, needing anything to bury her fangs Into. She craved to hold and be held by Kara as they drove each other mad in lust and craven desire. She wanted to find each and every inch that made Kara tick, to find exactly how to solve Kara's little problem, and then solve it again, and again, and again until Kara couldn't take it any longer. Lena caught herself on the edge of her climax as she could hear the footsteps coming back up the stairway. Just in time she zipped herself back and left back to her feet, her hands still glossy with her wetness, and her panties ruined.

"Hey, Lena. Sorry about that, I.. it's a lot better now ." Kara blushed.

"You, you!" Lena repeated her word, her voice cracking as she went to speak. "You feeling better? You sounded like you were having a rough time there ." Lena did her best to hide the signs of her arousal, hoping Kara wouldn't notice what she had been doing.

"Yeah, it .. I. " Kara stumbled trying to find the words. "yeah." She simply surrendered as an answer.

"Well, dinner ?" Lena smiled.

"Yeah, I have it all set up." Kara returned the joyous look.

"Just! Just uugh let me wash up!" Lena gestured to the bathroom with her head, hiding her hand behind her back still.

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you back down there." Kara agreed.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And she arrives !" Kara cheered playfully as Lena entered the safe room, lights dimmed, candles burning once more.

"Aww, Kara, you didn't need to do this." Lena blushed.

"Yes, I did. I snapped at you, and you were just trying to help." Kara stood and pulled out a chair for Lena.

Lena sat down with a smile, Looking up to Kara as she sat down. "Why how kind of you, very ladylike. "

"Of course. " Kara giggled, taking out a napkin and placing it politely onto Lena's lap.

"So, Kara."

"Yes?" Kara answered, pouring a glass of blood for Lena.

"I need to apologize too." Lena frowned.

"What for? You took me into your home when I most needed it ." Kara questioned.

"Because. When I snapped at you I didn't think of what you have been through, I wasn't thinking of your experiences, I thought you were making unfounded assumptions, thinking the worst of me for no reason, but you had a reason. I am a vampire."

"I.." Kara wasn't sure how to reply.

"I never stopped to think you had been condescended to like that by a vampire before." Lena sighed, unhappy of the truth that Kara had more than less likely faced that more than once.

"You are right, but I'm still sorry I snapped like that. I was scared. My nightmare… I.." Kara whimpered in fear.

"It's ok. You don't have to share. Now please sit. You have something you eat too don't you?"

" My sister was able to grab me the lettuce to make it look like a salad, but I didn't wanna use your kitchen without permission, especially since when I was planning this, the last thing you said to me was more or less get out by dark." Kara explained.

"I think we both know I didn't really have it in me to kick you out." Lena stared at her glass swirling the blood, watching the revolving substance she craved stick to the sides of the glass.

"I do appreciate that. And all your help. Not hungry?"

"Famished ." Lena stared down the glass, hoping by some miracle it would fold before her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Feeding… fresh like this.. it's.." Lena trailed off.

"Fuck! You don't like it! Lena, I'm so sorry! I was really trying to thank you."

"No, I love blood, I'm a vampire, of course, I love it. I.. just hate that I love it ." Lena forfeited, bringing the glass to her lips and taking the smallest sip, savoring it as she would have once enjoyed a fine wine.

"It's ok. You may be a vampire, but you are still human ." Kara comforted, placing a hand on Lena's.

"I wish that were true every day ." Lena wore a false smile, hiding her truth.

"There's nothing wrong with being what you are, there isn't anything wrong with being a wolf either ." Kara offered the words, hoping they could soothe Lena.

"Kara. It isn't like that. Not for vampires. You are just a part of nature. You can go out and attune with the wild once a month. But me? I'm everything nature tried to kill but couldn't! My heart barely beats, the sun is enough to burn me if I'm not well fed, and worst of all the only sustenance I can consume is blood! The one thing every living animal needs."

"Lena, how many steaks have you already seen me devour, tear the flesh from the bone and then gnaw on it for hours after just cause it feels good against my teeth when I'm shifted. " Kara cracked a small smile, thinking back to the bone she still had waiting for her on Lena's nightstand.

"Well I've never seen you gnaw on the bone, but I think it'd be cute." Lena felt the buzz setting in as she laid back in her chair.

"As long as you still don't mean lost puppy cute you are welcome to watch. Especially if you scratch my head like last time ." Kara felt a small involuntary purr come across her as her head twitched to the right, imagining Lena we're soothing her like that once more.

"Aww, you liked that huh?" Lena chuckled, going for another sip, this time much larger, now already lubricated and easier to take to that which she usually despised.

"Course I did. That's why I got so angry. I didn't like being so vulnerable like that."

"But you'd be open to doing it against In the future?" Lena questioned.

"Yes cause in the future I would be expecting it, and ready to feel that type of comfort. Instead of suddenly feeling weak to a stranger when my wolf wants to be anything but weak."

"Your wolf huh?" Lena hiccupped, finishing the glass.

"You ok there? Kara worried.

"Yeah, just that's cute, your wolf." Lena pondered.

"Well, I call it my wolf cause ever since I got bit … it's like I have a second set of instincts, a second half of me, a wolf, one that's free, hungry, horny, wants to run, feed, and.. well … yeah, that too." Kara explained proudly before shying away from the last part.

"Ooooh yes, I've noticed your wolf is a horny bitch."

"Geez? Harsh much?" Kara playfully covered her heart as if she had been shot.

"Sorry just umm … you don't remember after I took you in last night?"

Kara lost any color to her, going completely still, unable to move; petrified. "L..last night?"

"Yeah? Kara?"

"What did I do!" Kara's eyes unstable, shaking in their sockets, reflecting the turbulent mind.

"Kara?"

"WHAT DID I DO!" Kara slammed her hands down on the table as it threatened to buckle.

"Relax. You just copped a feel, it was ok."

"That's it ?"

"I mean well you sniffed at my neck a lot, your nose was wet and it tickled, but other than that, not really anything else."

Kara released the breath she held with everything she had. "Ok. Ok. Ok. I.. I mean! " Kara's tune changed once she realized nothing truly Terrible had happened. "Fuck! I'm sorry I touched you like that without consent. I'm really sorry, I.. I don't have much control near the moon, and my wolf .. she has her plans for what to do when the moon comes. " Kara admitted. "But you! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. It was cute in fact. " Lena hummed a soft tune, swaying in her seat, leaning into the pleasant humm of being truly feed ringing through her body.

"You seem a bit out of it."

"Well… I don't drink human blood much. I drink a lot of animals, cow, pig, both, and it isn't the same as human, but they keep me breathing, so it means when I actually drink human blood… the effects are stronger. "

"And the effects are? " Kara lead.

"It's a bit like drinking and doing a small amount of ecstasy." Lena smiled wider making her way out of her chair and towards Kara.

"I! Oh?" Kara blushed. "I didn't know."

"It's pretty similar to what my blood did to you." Lena swung her voice and her hips, more than aware of how to garner a woman's attention. "You know? It's delicious, it makes your core burn, pound with a craven ache." Lena thought back to the delightful mental image of Kara struggling on the edge. "Needing more."

"I.." Kara could tell what Lena was trying to do almost immediately, but that didn't stop it from being effective, especially with Lena's blood still in her system.

"You know I can tell when you get excited like that now?" Lena leaned against the table next to the sitting Kara.

"Yeah, I'm not good at hiding it when I am…" Kara blushed.

"Horny? When your wolf wants to fu-"

"Woah! Hey there Lena!" Kara stood. "Maybe you've had a bit much !" Kara cut off.

"Come on, I've had one glass, you got me enough for at least four. What do you say, I drink the last of my blood, sear you a steak, and then we get started feasting on each other?" Lena went to kiss Kara, only to have Kara evade her lips.

"Hey there Ms. Bold one ." Kara took Lena in a hug, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hmm, you are soooo warm."

"Wolves run hot." Kara ran her hands up and down Lena's back.

"Vampires run cold." Lena replied appropriately cold.

"That doesn't mean you are, and it certainly doesn't mean you have to be." Kara kissed the vampire on the cheek.

"You are very sweet you know that?" Lena cooed.

"Yeah, well you are too. Now, how about we go upstairs, lay in that comfy bed of yours, I'll shift, gnaw on my bone, and you can spend as much time running your hands through my fur as you want. It's really soft, and if you're all doped up on blood I'm sure you'll enjoy something with a soft texture." Kara proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice." Lena moaned in agreement as they made their way out of the safe room.

"You ok with me carrying you up the stairs?"

"What afraid I'll fall." Lena slurred.

"Yes. Yes, I am ." Kara agreed.

Lena giggled in agreement as she wrapped arms around Kara's neck.

"Good girl." Kara praised, carrying Lena up the steps.

"So, what makes your fur is so soft?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you aren't wrong, it's the softest fur I've ever felt. But how'd you know?" Lena asked, rubbing her cheek against Kara's shoulder, appreciating the warmth of the wolf.

"My sister. She told me. She watched me during my last turn, did her best to soothe me through it. And she mentioned to me the next day that it was soft. "

"She just watched over for your last turn?"

"Yes. I yusto run with my pack, but… that is over now isn't it." Kara layed Lena down on the bed, popping her bone in her mouth, quickly throwing off her clothes, and shifting just before she hopped into the bed.

"Oh, such a cute little wolfy." Lena crawled over to Kara on the bed, reaching out and petting Kara's back.

Kara growled and rolled her eyes forgiving it as soon as it happened, ignoring it as she chewed on her bone happily.

"You were right so... soft." Lena yawned, moving to lay her head on the soft pelt of the wolf.

Kara gave an approving growl, happy to have the kind woman with the divine scent so close to her. It wasn't long before Lena fell dead to sleep, Kara falling soon after, the both of them sharing the bed.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kara was still shifted when she woke, her body perfectly relaxed as Lena scratched her back.

"Morning there my little wolf." Lena rubbed her cheek against Kara's back, enjoying the soft texture on her skin, the effects of the blood ebbing but still present.

Kara didn't fight it, she was still rather tired, and caught up in the comfort of the bed and the subtly pleasant scent of the happy vampire up against her. Kara would never have expected it, but Lena still smelled like gentle roses, an earthy quiet home Kara craved for primally. This proved it was no simple artificial perfume or cologne. Despite Lena's nature she still had such an odor, and it was perfect.

"How are you, Kara ?" Lena kissed the wolf's side, the soft fur against her lips, breathing in the calm crisp scent thick on Kara's coat.

Kara giggled shifting back to human, now uncovered, not even by fur as the still clothed vampire leaned on her back. "You know I can't speak while I'm in my wolf form? Right? "

"I… well honestly I don't know what I know, I never thought it was possible for a wolf to shift like that without a moon." Lena answered, Kara, moving under her.

"Get off of me ." Kara laughed. "I wanna put clothes on!"

"Since when are you shy?"

"Since someone was trying to get my wolf all riled up ." Kara answered slipping down to the floor and throwing her clothes on hastily.

"You didn't like it?" Lena tried to respect Kara's sudden shyness, looking away from the wolf.

"I didn't say that. "

"You hated it ." Lena hid her face against the bed in embarrassment.

"No, I didn't. I liked it, hell my wolf loved it, I .. just don't do .. fast. Not like that. Not now. I'm sorry, I don't want to send you mixed messages. Just with everything going on between me and the pack."

"You can't right now?" Lena filled in.

"Yes." Kara dropped her head. "If that means you want me to leave … then I understand."

"No. You are welcome here. I have the space. And I'm accustomed to allowing those who need it to stay. Ummm new topic then! How can you turn like that? I know it isn't normal!" Lena tried to brighten the conversation.

"No, it isn't normal. But, I enjoy it. There isn't much more to it." Kara lied.

"I'd rather you just tell me you don't want to share than lie." Lena frowned disheartened.

Kara wanted to speak; to share, but couldn't allow herself to. She ground her teeth frustrated angry, loathsome of her beloved pack. All the brothers and sisters she ran with each month since her first turn, her secondary family. And now they had turned on her, still uncaring of her desires on something so personal, demanding it of her with no patience, leniency, or opportunity for appeal. Kara's knuckles went red then white as she held herself back dying to shift, to run free, attune with the wilderness once more, escape this horrid concrete jungle she has been trapped in for two whole moons.

"It's ok. You don't have to share." Lena came up from behind the wolf, slipping arms under Kara's and holding her. " How can I help?"

"Lena you are doing so much." Kara released her tension as best she could.

"Ok then. Is there anything I can get you tho?" Lena checked the clock. "I have a couple hours before I open up."

"Some breakfast maybe?"

"Ok then. How do you feel about sausage and eggs? Sunday mornings we offer brunch and it's one of my best sellers." Lena offered pridefully.

"That sounds really nice Lena."

"What about when I'm working? I can't imagine it's terribly enjoyable to sit up here alone all day."

"I don't have much room to complain. It's better than being hunted by my pack."

"Do you have anything of yours I can pick up from your home? Just something to do?"

"Lena.. how long are you planning to let me stay? "

"Until you are safe." Lena answered matter of fact.

"I can't do that Lena. I'll never be safe. Not as long as my pack lives."

"Yes, you can. You aren't the first person I've taken in. My assistant Jess, I found her starving, she ended up banging on my back door while I was bleeding my hogs. She stayed for five months until she could afford her own place. She still works with me at the butchery." Lena explained.

"Lena, this isn't just a couple months tho, this is the rest of my life." Kara growled more fearful than angry.

"Shhh." Lena came in closer, caressing Kara's cheek pulling in closer, her judgment still hindered, Kara's scent calling to her.

"No." Kara shied away from Lena's caress, the words painful on her lips. "I can't."

"It's ok." Lena whispered.

"No." Kara reasserted. "I can't stay if it means romance." The words stung, Kara's wolf howling against her but easily subdued after being so saited by being shifted all night.

"Ok." Lena sighed, caressing Kara's cheek one final time, dropping her hand. "You wait up here. I'll make you your breakfast."

"Lena." Kara reached out, Lena stepping away.

"I'm sorry. But I'm embarrassed, and I'd like to be alone for now Kara."

"Lena this is why I can't stay!" Kara spoke up hurting.

"You can't leave can you?"

"No… I can't." Kara dropped.

"Then you will stay. You are welcome here. And I won't have my emotions ruin your opportunity for you to have a stable life."

"Lena you don't have to-"

"No, I don't. But I choose to. And that is my freedom. "

"I.. " Kara didn't know what to do or say. "Why?" Kara spoke up.

"Why What?" Lena eyed Kara quizzically.

"Why are you so invested already; hell why am I?"

"I don't know Kara. It would be easier to deny, to ignore and suppress if I did. "

"Yeah.. that is for sure. It would make it a lot easier." Kara agreed hiding something.

"It will be ok Kara. Relax, and call your sister? She was worried for you last time I saw her."

"You know Alex?" Kara looked up as Lena headed to leave the room.

"Yes. She kept me from starving for months after I turned. And I went to her when. I was worried of where you had gone. I'll be back Kara. Please. Just, breathe. It will be ok." Lena could tell how stressed Kara was, and she did her best to help.

"Ok. I'll be up here then." Kara sat back down on the bed, pulling out her phone to dial up her sister.

"Kara! Fucking Christ are you safe!?" Alex screamed into the phone, Rollin out of bed.

"Yes. I'm safe. I never left Lena's she just missed me while I was cleaning up in her safe room ."

"How was the cleaning?" Alex winced, not a fan of the idea.

"Almost worse than the fact that now that's gonna happen every full moon from now on." Kara lounged back in Lena's bed.

"Yeah… it wasn't fun cleaning it up when you did it in the bar last month either." Alex agreed.

"Any news?"

"Kara. I'm looking as hard as I can." Alex sighed sitting back down, exhausted as she turned to the thick book of lore still resting open on the bed. "Kara… what if I don't find anything."

"How's Cat?"

"She is relieved. You know that. But really what if I can't find an answer."

"I'm glad. She doesn't deserve this."

"No she doesn't, but Kara yo-"

"Then I will run. I won't come back. I'll live as my wolf. At least I'd be free."

"Kara that isn't a plan."

"Well Alex. Doing nothing isn't either."

"How long." Alex huffed.

"How long what ?"

"How long do I have? How long till you run off. Till I lose my sister?"

"Depends on how long till Lena gets sick of me." Kara answered.

"Oh, so I have time and then some." Alex relaxed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've known Lena for bout half a decade now, and she has taken in her fair share of strays since she set up that butchery of hers. I've never seen her go looking for them once they leave before. Not to mention, she was scared. Aaaand her whole face light up when I mentioned you making a nice little dinner date for her as an apology. You're special to her." Alex supplied her evidence smug.

"Yeah, well. I don't know how long she'll be seeing me as special for now that she knows the two of us can't be together."

"Oh come on Kara! Don't shut her out just like that. I've never seen you make such a grand romantic gesture like that."

"Alex. You know I can't. She and I can never. I can never."

"Don't say that." Alex snapped.

"Then find a way that I can without…"

"I am doing my best. " Alex pulled the book closer.

"Speaking of grand romantic gesture…." Kara's tone perked up. "You say anything to the cutie with the kiddo you've been eye fucking for the past week?"

"No." Alex whined.

"You like lil Mis. Mama wolfy don't you?" Kara teased joyfully.

"What's not to like? The way she stares at me, I.. just.." Alex gulped.

"Like your a steak she wants to fuck?"

"Like I'm grade A5 wagyu beef she wants to ravage." Alex corrected.

"Dear Lord." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Even if I could get the nerve to walk up to her I'm sure her glare would silence me." Alex was flush just thinking of her.

"Gay." Kara chuckled.

"The gayest!" Alex puffed out her chest for no one, proud of the title.

"Promise me you will try?" Kara requested.

"Are you sure she is single?"

"Ide know if a member of my pack were running with someone new. I am the…" Kara trailed off.

"Your wolf still getting used to it all?"

"Yeah. But she likes to be able to shift whenever she wants." Kara smiled.

"Well, that's good. You deserve something good." Alex offered.

"Yeah. Well, you go ahead and get set up for opening the bar, and I'll let you go." Kara began ending the call, smelling the food almost ready.

"Ok, ok. Do you need me to bring anything by for you?" Alex offered.

"I don't know? Any reading for a solution, my laptop, and charger for my phone? And pick up a steak for your mama wolf. Maybe getting her something to eat will soften her stare enough to let you get up the nerve to make words."

"B..but what if I'm the only thing I want her eating!" Alex pouted.

"Oh God! That's a visual I didn't need! Goodbye, sis!" Kara hung up, heading down the stairs, the smell of artisanal sausage stealing her stomach's attention.

"Lena? Lena ?" Kara called, rounding the corner to the kitchen.

"H.. hey there Kara." Lena sniffled, her eyes red, it unobvious, but evident to Kara that she had been crying.

"Lena." Kara whispered.

"Your breakfast is ready, I just need a plate, they are just to your left." Lena requested, trying to get Kara to look away so she could clean herself up, even if only a minuscule amount.

"I'm sorry Lena." Kara laid a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. You were very clear as to that you are not capable of .. this currently, and I shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that. " Lena looked away prodding fully cooked eggs.

"It's ok. Thank you for making me breakfast. It smells delicious." Kara tried to cheer Lena.

"I hope you enjoy." Lena plated the food with a pained smile.

Kara wanted to reach out, to embrace Lena, but knew she couldn't; that if she did that it would make things harder on both of them. "I.."

"It's ok Kara. Relax. Enjoy your meal." Lena urged, directing Kara to a table.

Kara shook her head softly, finding relaxing a harder task than it should be as she followed Lena's direction.

They sat down, an uneasy quiet amongst them, weighing down, thick and somber. Neither girl fought it tho, they allowed it to keep them silent, to continue suppressing the emotions that left them longing. Kara glowered down her plate, pushing the sausage around, toying with the eggs, her ravenous appetite quelled by anxiety and guilt. Lena stood from the table, leaving to the kitchen.

Kara watched on, still only playing with her food as Lena pulled out a kettle. Lena filled it mostly will water before dropping in a small assortment of herbs from her cupboard. The vampire plopped it onto the stove, turning it to high, her motions frustrated and impatient.

Lena went to open her mouth, to remind Kara she needed to eat, but no words came out. She stood there silence between them growing as the rest of the world woke, cars beginning to honk outside.

"Lena" Kara broke out into words only to be drowned out by the kettle hissing.

Lena missed Kara's attempt to reach out as she turned to the kettle, pulling it off the stove and filling a mug halfway. She then moved to the fridge, removing a thermos filled with blood, filling the mug the rest of the way, stirring it and returning the blood to her fridge.

Lena was halfway back to the table when Kara blurted it out, needing to break the silence. "I'm going to pay rent!"

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am. It's only right."

"Kara, are you even going to be able to keep your job?"

"I have sick days." Kara deflected.

"Yeah, well those go fast, trust me I know. What is your plan after that?"

"Lena I don't have the luxury of plans! I had one month to prepare for this! That's all." Kara growled.

"You have time now. You are safe here. And when you have a plan I will begin accepting rent. In the meantime, no." Lena instructed.

"Don't you get it, Lena!? I don't want this to slip into… you know." Kara looked down to her plate.

" We both know it already has." Lena sipped at her tea, the animal blood calming her, clearing her head.

" Well if I pay rent it .. it will make things clearer for me, help me not cross lines I shouldn't. Also, I want rules."

"Rule one. No rent till you have a plan." Lena smiled smug.

"Fine." Kara huffed.

" Good. Rule two, take care of yourself and eat your breakfast."

"You know those aren't the type of rules I meant." Kara glared.

" Rule three. No blood exchange. If you want clearer heads to prevail I can't drink anything but animals and you can't drink from me."

"That is much better. Thank you." Kara softened, picking up a bite of sausage and egg on one fork full.

" Anything else?"

"What type of privacy do you want or need?" Kara requested.

"I have a coffin, bought it as a joke for when I had guest vampire's, but it's actually absurdly comfy. That and I shower at night. Right before bed, other than that you are fine."

"Rule five. Stay away from me for a couple days before my turn. Don't listen to a word I say. Just lock me up in the safe room."

"Ok then." Lena agreed.

"May I finish upstairs? I'm sure you have prep work to do, and I don't wanna be a bother. "

"Yes. Of course. " Lena stared down at her tea. "Kara the last thing you are is a bother."

"Thank you, Lena. I appreciate that. Oh! Also, I have Alex coming by to drop some things off for me. " Kara added.

"Good. I would like to speak with her when she comes if you don't mind. "

"Ok. I'll tell her." Kara cracked a smile. "Make sure she buys a steak, a nice one ok?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Long story, just make sure she does it ok?" Kara smiled.

"Ok." Lena reached out and took Kara's hand as she stood to leave. " if things were different." her voice weak.

"Yes. But things are how they are."

"But they can change ." A small plea left Lena's lips.

"I really hope you are right. Because, I really like this, whatever the hell it is. But I don't know." Kara answered, letting go of Lena's hand, but leaving her with hope.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: this is an alternate universe, so don't be angry if characters don't act like themselves. Alex gets a bit violent in this chapter, and the reason for that is that she is accustomed to having to fight constantly to keep what is hers. So it's not OOC, it's just characterization.

Kara plopped down onto Lena's bed once more, her breakfast now gone, and half her hunger sauteed. She laid there, still surrounded by Lena's scent finding it ever more distracting. Her breath grew heavier as it refused to let her rest. Angry growls slipped out of her as she rolled over, tossing and turning, burying her nose against the pillows Lena had clearly used for years. Kara huffed, shifting slightly, her body and wolf reacting. "F.. fuck…" Kara groaned. It didn't just smell like Lena, it smelled like Lena horny, as if she had rubbed her needy little pussy all along the bed. Kara's thoughts and fantasies only grew darker, her body craving the woman as she rolled her hips against the bed, moaning out as she shifted further. "Lena! Your .. fuckin…" Kara stifled out a howl, leaping from the bed fully shifted, hiding behind a corner. She panted, breathing the freshest air she could, shaking as she fought to shift back, her torn clothing hanging loose on her. "Damnit. "Kara pulled at the stretched and ripped fabric. "This is going to be much harder than I thought." She slumped against a corner on the floor.

Once she had her wits back upon her Kara grabbed her phone and dialed Alex, needing someone to talk some sense into her, to help ground her when everything Lena overwhelmed her.

"Two calls in one day, and all before noon. Well damn, I'm popular." Alex answered.

"Yeah yeah."

"Whatcha need Kar? Anything else I need to bring with me when I head out?"

"I mean clothes, but .. actually I was calling for something else." Kara answered.

"Well, now you have my interest. What's wrong? Wolf acting up on ya?"

"A little ." Kara agreed.

"What'd she try to do?"

"Fuck Lena's bed cause it smelled too much like her ." Kara buried her face in her palms.

"You like her!" Alex teased.

"A little too much. Uugh I need a whole set of new panties if I'm gonna keep sleeping in her bed."

"Jesus you two are fucking already?" Alex recoiled. "I could tell you liked her from helping you set up the dinner yesterday, but damn. Especially after you have already set such a hard line."

"Alex you know we aren't. And I let her sleep against me last night. I was in wolf form, not human. And she is letting me use the bed."

"Yeah, from what I remember she didn't sleep much, even for a vampire." Alex recalled.

"I need help tho Al."

"Help with what?"

"Help me, I don't know, knock some sense into me! Remind me that I can't do this! That I can't get involved with her, that it's a recipe for disaster, and that I'll end up making her do something she will hate me forever for !"

"You'd never do that Kara. And you know it." Alex reminded stern.

"And ya know how!? I don't let me or my wolf get to a point where I would lose all control!"

"Then learn control!"

"That isn't how this works! She is all my wolf wants! Nothing else! " Kara growled, fur sprouting. "She … she.. she is … Mine." Kara snarled.

"Woah there, girl. Calm down!" Alex screamed into the phone.

"S.. see what I mean!" Kara growled frustrated.

"Ok, ok. Well then, I will extend my search for something to calm your wolf ."

"Annnd help keep me from giving in to Lena?" Kara lead.

"Yes yes yes." Alex agreed.

"Good. See you soon?"

"Be there at one."

Alex pulled her phone out, adjusting her the bag on her shoulder. She went to text Kara once more as the door opened for her.

"Hey, come on in, Lena is still working, but I think she gets her lunch soon." Kara welcomed.

"Kara you need to be more cautious about opening the back door for the first person to knock like that." Alex warned.

"I knew it was you Alex! You don't have to overreact. " Kara brushed it off, turning and heading up the stairs.

"No. Kara. I mean it. The pack is going wild. Without you, no one is keeping them in order."

"They still won't risk retaliation from the vampires."

"That's the thing, Kara. As a pack, they assuredly wouldn't. But, now, with the pack falling apart? I had to stop three of the more burly I want control ones from killing each other at the bar last night. Things are getting worse. I'm doing my best to quell it, but I'm scared one of them will break ranks to retrieve you." Alex ranted, tired and worrisome.

"Great, so my leash just got even shorter." Kara growled.

Alex stifled a giggle, only to receive a furious glare. "Yeah, your leash"! Alex nodded deadpan.

"Yeah." Kara sighed, stepping up the final step and heading to a table in the corner of Lena's living room.

"Hey, Jess. I think my guest is here. I'm gonna go head up and say hi. You have a while before the afternoon rush, think you can hold down the fort alone?" Lena removed her carving glove and hat.

"Yeah, you got it. Tell Alex I said hi. You need me to prep something for her ?"

"Not sure yet. Thanks tho." Lena smiled, following footsteps up the stairs, overhearing Alex and Kara still talking.

"I brought your stuff. Computer, charge cords, a couple changes of clothes. Extra underwear for if your cold-blooded friend gives you a look to make your blood boil. " Alex winked.

Lena stopped dead in her tracks, just a step or two away from the top.

"Alex." Kara giggled.

"I know I'd need more if I lived with glamorous glare and gorgeous mama wolf." Alex defended.

"Look like I told you, it doesn't matter. She and I can't. Not with me how I am right now. If you find a solution then fuck I'd forget the idea of underwear entirely for her." Kara growled, thinking of Lena.

"Ok there. Keep your pants on!" Alex teased, Lena smiling to herself at the perfect mental image.

"Oh and I brought you boxers, for.. you know. Plus they are cute for if you wanna lounge around with your girl but not show too much. " Alex winked.

"Just cause you are craving wolf doesn't mean that I'm as much a slut as you."

"Harsh Kar! Harsh! And I came all this way to help my sister out."

"I appreciate it. " Kara cheered apologetic.

"Yeah, you sound so appreciative. " Alex rolled her eyes, passing the bag off to Kara.

"I mean it. I really appreciate your help. Thank you." Kara clarified sincere.

"ok ok. So, how is it living with your crush?" Alex refocused.

"It is too early to call it a crush." Kara held her breath.

"But?"

"It's crushing."

"Off. Poor girl. How can I help?"

"Well if you tie me down real good and get a real sharp blade-" Kara lead.

"No! We are not doing that!"

"It's my best option short of running off and living a wolf."

"That Is not an option, cause I'm not doing it. I'd sooner turn you over to the pack myself than do that to you."

Kara looked down, then away, then back to the bag, filling the fearful quiet with something to do. "You find anything."

"No, I've found nothing in the past four hours. " Alex answered unsurprised.

"Fuck." Kara deflated.

"So? What exactly is your plan to keep from things starting up between Lena while I work on a solution."

"I'm not that much of a slut. " Kara defended.

"Kara." Alex glared with a smirk.

"Sheer force of willpower!"

Kara stood tall.

"And when the moon comes?"

"Sheerer forcer willer power!" Kara feigned confidence.

"Ok ixnay ethay ereryay." Alex countered too easily. "Really what's your plan?"

"I don't have one, just smelling Lena made me almost lose it in her bed while she was working downstairs!"

Lena smiled wider, holding back giggles over the fact that she had a similar experience listening to Kara's noises last night.

"Kara. What if you lose control?"

"Nothing terrible would happen unless I slip up a day or two before, after or during a moon. I can already feel it dying down." Kara averted her gaze, embarrassed, loathsome of herself.

"We will find something. " Alex moved closer and hugged her sister close.

"I don't want to be like this." Kara whimpered, tears coming.

"I know sweetheart. I know. It will be ok." Alex patted Kara on the back as Lena's heart broke, empathizing with Kara more than she ever anticipated possible.

Lena dug claws into the wall behind her, resisting the urge to run to Kara, to hold her and tell her it would all be ok, just as she had prayed would happen when she was first turned, alone, scared, and loathsome of what she had become.

"I'm sure you would like to change. And I believe I have a sizeable steak to buy." Alex released the hug.

"Thank you Alex. And good. Sam will love the steak. And make sure to get a second one for Ruby. Sam will appreciate that even more, I bet." Kara suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be really cute wouldn't it." Alex nodded back.

"Don't forget to speak while her gaze is occupied." Kara winked.

"Fuck! I knew I'd forget something!" Alex exaggerated.

"Maybe take a cold shower first too. Ya know. Make her heat you up."

"Kara, it isn't me that needs cold showers." Alex glared.

"I think it's time you go talk with Lena. She wanted to talk with you." Kara replied impatient, her wolf roaring under the surface, the scent of Lena seeming stronger.

"Ok, take care hun. " Alex instructed, turning and heading down.

Lena rushed back down the stairs, noticing Alex coming back down.

"I know you were listening." Alex voiced hushed.

"I was not!" Lena coughed caught off guard, trying to act normal.

"You know I'm not that stupid. Why are you even trying? " Alex scolded.

"What gave me away? Does Kara know I listened in?"

"The claw marks weren't on the wall when I went up the stairs. And no. She wouldn't notice that even if she had come down with me. And I doubt it would change her feelings even if she did know you were eavesdropping. " Alex answered finding a seat, watching Lena breath a sigh of relief. "Mind telling me exactly your plans are with my sister?"

"You already know. I took her in just like I did Jess." Lena sat across from Alex.

"You know, I really liked Jess. It's a shame she doesn't come to my bar anymore since you took her in. She could drink the bar dry."

"She lost her house buying all that blood Alex!" Lena snapped.

"I don't set prices." Alex deflected.

"Yeah. Well, you certainly don't contest them either."

"Hey, I remember it was your ass I was saving, shorting pints with water and red food dye just to get you something to keep you from starving! And I did the same for Jess as long as I could!"

"She would have been dust if she had seen daybreak like that !" Lena slammed her fists on the table furious.

"What alternative would you have me do!? Skim even more from the top? Have the vampires come down on my head ! Get the city's best distribution line cut off!?"

Lena stood her ground only glaring at Alex.

"I inherited the bar as it was! With all of its contracts in place! I had no negotiations to make ! And god help me if I break a deal with the elders! I don't even have the wolves to protect me anymore! And without a pack leader, it would even matter!" Alex fired back defensive.

"Fine!" Lena snarled.

"So? I know your plans extend beyond just giving my sister sanctuary."

"They really didn't when I took her in. I assumed it would be simple, give her a bed for a night and find out why she didn't smell like dog. "

"But?"

"I don't know! What the hell is she ! What is going on? Why can't I get her off of my mind! Why is her scent better than the best human with blood dripping down their neck!? I know it has something to do with her and that Cat woman! So? What is it?" Lena pushed, frustrated and irritable.

"It isn't my secrete to tell." Alex shook her head.

"That's bull shit, now tell me! I'm not in the mood for games!"

"Lena. I mean it! I can't ." Alex insisted.

Lena snarled back at the human, her hunger-striking back at her, the small amount of porcine blood in her coffee this morning not enough to offset the withdrawal from the fresh human blood from the previous night. "I have saved your life more times that you could even count without a word! So many fledglings wishing you assault you for even a drop of the fresh blood the council supplies you with! Tell me! Now!" Lena demanded, fangs out, bearing claws.

"You child!" Alex snapped, standing tall, catching Lena by the fang with only two fingers, threatening to break it off, to leave Lena with only one fang for months if not more while it regrew. "You say you have done me the favor of 'saving me' from those infantile vampires!? You are but a child yourself and you think me incapable of protecting myself? You think that of me !?" Nothing but Alex's tone shifting the atmosphere of the whole room to an abysmal darkness, the vampire completely at her mercy. "It is very cute you like my sister. And I appreciate that you care for her. But you will never! Never! Push her like you just tried to do me. On anything! " Alex pulled up on the fang caught between her thumb and index finger, forcing Lena to look up whimpering in pain as it threatened to break the fang out completely. "And if you even dare think to pull anything like that with Kara j will enjoy tearing your fangs out before I tie you down above my bar just to watch you slowly burn as your resistance to the sun evaporates." Alex did not release, her piercing glare unyielding as Lena trembled, it unquestionable that Alex was not lying.

"Un- ack! ooowch!" Lena whimpered in pain, trying to speak. "Understood!"

"Good girl. Now, I know you are hungry. So." Alex pricked her finger on the fang, allowing one drop to fall upon Lena's tongue.

"Fuck." Lena collapsed back into her chair, catching her breath as she felt the rush of Alex's blood strong and fast, saiting her hunger. "What the fuck are you."

"Human." Alex answered calm, sitting back down, perfectly restrained.

Lena looked back up to Alex, then returned her gaze to her lap in cycles as her fang pounded in pain. Deciding it was best not to fight Lena stayed silent, the specifics of the truth less important than keeping her fangs in this moment.

"It is actually pretty cute you thought you were protecting me tho." The smug smile found its home along Alex's lips.

"Strong." Lena whimpered, holding her fang.

"It isn't by choice. If I weren't do you think I would still own my bar? The rest of them are just old enough to know not to fuck with me, or they are social enough to know the stories that teach the same lesson. " Alex explained away.

"Never thought I should know?" Lena removed her hands from her face, the pain still pounding.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, thanks for letting me know then ?" Lena groaned, pride hurting, hunger overly easily saited.

"I do want you to know I appreciate your helping my sister. And as you know. I can not officially acknowledge my support in your harboring Kara when her pack wants her. But if you need anything. I am officially at your disposal. As long as it doesn't involve breaking my sister's trust. " Alex eyed the vampire.

"What can you tell me. At least stuff to help her round the house till things get better. " Lena requested.

"I can tell you that her pack is her family, that she loves them all more than she could ever say. And that what is happening is killing her. The reason she isn't with them now is because my sister suffers from an inability to ever allow herself to hurt anyone she loves. " Alex was interrupted.

"So it is something between her and Cat? The pack wants them to fight to be leader right!?" Lena pressed knowingly.

Alex glared off, looking back to Lena angrily. "All you need to know is that her wolf isn't the same as her. Her wolf isn't as concerned for others. So stay away from her during and around a moon. Or else she will hurt you!"

"I can handle myself. " Lena defended.

Just to prove a point Alex snagged both of Lena's fangs this time, something Lena thought impossible given that as of her most recent recollection she had them sheathed. "You sure about that?"

Lena went to speak, the pain of a severe headache taking her as she lost all concentration.

"Fun fact, strike a vampire in the bridge of the nose and their fangs will come out whether they want them to or not." Alex released.

"Fuck.. hurts. " Lena held her head in her hands feeling as if simply removing her head would be less painful.

"Left fang ." Alex instructed.

"What?" Lena winced another wave of pain hitting as her tongue brushed her left fang, tasting the blood as it eased the pain almost immediately.

"Better?"

"Your an asshole you know that ?" Lena shied away.

"Yes, I am. But I don't keep my bar by being nice. "

"Fine fine. But Kara is jus-"

"You fucking fool!" Alex grabbed Lena from the hair on the back of her head, yanking it back. "I have seldom seen any vampires quite as naive as you! She is a wolf! Even a vampire on the council can get hurt subduing a young wolf on the eve of a moon. And Kara is no simple pup." She released, leaving Lena breathless, shocked by her weakness, open to apparently any and all attacks.

"I.."

"Stay away from her during and nearing the moon." Alex repeated.

"Ok. Ok." Lena surrendered, pride shattered.

"I.. I'm sorry. I can be a bit.. overzealous when it comes to protecting my sister. " Alex pulled back.

"Yeah, I can tell." Lena stayed retracted to herself.

"Can I buy some steaks to make it up to you?" Alex sighed feeling guilty.

"You can buy a whole damn cow at double market price Ms. Bartending moneybags. " Lena brightened.

"How about I just buy your best mhmm let's say four cuts, pound each?" Alex bargained.

"Five"

"Deal !" Alex jumped.

"At 1.2 times market price."

Alex growled begrudgingly. "And we are square?"

"I'll ring you up!" Lena turned to head back to the front to cut Alex's beef "and don't forget to tip Jess!"

"Fuckin cheap ass vampire bitch." Alex grumbled.

"Was that six cuts I heard ?" Lena teased.

"Push your luck and I'll go down the street for my meat!"

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Y!- uugh! You are here early!" Alex snapped to the most impeccable posture she had ever had in her life as two wolves stepped into the homey tavern.

"Yeah well, someone!" Samantha glared at Ruby. "Got sent home early for fighting!"

"Aww! Now come on Rube!?" Alex lowered sympathetic eyes to the pouting preteen. "What'd you go and do that for hun?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ruby pouted harder.

"Come on now Ruby. Really what happened?" Alex attempted to connect with the child.

Ruby looked up to her mother.

"You can tell her if you want to?" Sam offered.

"How bout this, I'll make you a glass of that hot vanilla sweetened milk with just a dash of Coco on the top, just how you like it?" Alex offered.

"Mama can I?" Ruby smiled eager, unsure if she was allowed a treat after having acted out.

"Well, I'd be rude to refuse Alex's kind offer, especially since she went to the trouble of memorizing your favorite." Sam smiled to Ruby then looked to Alex appreciative, with the same deeply dark and devouring eyes that made the bartender melt.

"I'm getting right on it!" Alex cheered, knees near buckling.

"Thank you, Alex." The cherub-like voice cooed, Ruby struggling to look as of she could sit in the tall bar stool with ease.

"Watch out there kiddo." Sam giggled, catching Ruby before she fell from attempting to look cool.

Alex ground her teeth, pouring the milk and holding it to the steamer as she tried to exile the giggle from bouncing around her brain and preventing her from her scheduled task of the day. "S..so? What happened R..Rube? " Alex's voice only trembling slightly in fear.

"Jenny said I smell like dog!"

"Well, that isn't nice." Alex frowned, looking to Ruby.

"Exactly!" Ruby cheered feeling as if someone had finally heard her.

"But I'm gonna guess that isn't the reason you got sent home early?" Alex lead.

"No." Ruby huffed.

"It's ok hun." Sam kissed her daughter's forehead, rubbing her back through a heavy coat.

"Well, I told her there is nothing wrong with smelling like dog!" Ruby declared emphatically.

"Absolutely nothing." Sam agreed.

"Wait you didn't!?" Alex's worried eyes jumped between the two wolves.

"No! No, she didn't. She didn't say anything about what we are. " Sam clarified.

"Oh! Ok. Good." Alex sighed in relief, taking a small dusting of Cocoa powder in a line atop The milk with vanilla.

"She got all the other girls to laugh at me! They were calling me dog girl! Pfft! Least they could do is get it right I'm a wolf!" Ruby blew hair from her face with her breath with the attitude only a preteen could perform.

"Why yes, you are." Alex laughed. Placing the warm glass in front of Ruby. "And a proud one at that. "

"Exactly!" Ruby cheered, still feeling as if Alex was on her side as she sipped at the milk purring happily. "So I pushed her."

"You did a lot more than push !" Sam corrected.

"I may have done a bit more than push." Ruby admitted shamefully.

"Aww come on Rube. You know you can't just go pushing girls." Alex bent over the bar, leaning on it with her elbows to be eye to eye with Ruby.

"I know Alex. I'm sorry." Ruby looked down at her drink, swirling it so the cocoa dissolved into the foam just how she liked.

"Seriously? I said the same thing and all I got was agita." Sam teased.

"I'm sorry." Ruby repeated, pushing the glass back to Alex. "I don't deserve it." Her voice shameful.

Alex gave a quick look to Sam for permission to comfort Ruby, seeing nothing but worry on the mother's face. "Oh honey, that just isn't true. " Alex calmed, pushing the drink back and holding Ruby's hand empathetically.

"Ruby." Sam placed one hand on her daughter's shoulder, concerned for her, afraid it wasn't such a simple case of Ruby acting out.

"I hurt that girl. I.. just so tired of everyone fighting all the time, and.. and… " Ruby broke out in sobs.

"It was just a couple scrapes baby." Sam reminded.

"I.. I.. I.." Ruby stammered, crying harder.

"Hey, Rube, it's ok. It's just us, you me and your mom. Whatever it is it's ok. " Alex took the single hand of Ruby's in both of hers, running her thumbs over the back of the young woman's hand.

"I.. was angry! I.. wanted to hurt her! My wolf! Wanted her hurt!" Ruby sobbed harder.

Alex didn't attempt to help with this one, knowing it wasn't her place given that she wasn't a wolf. She just looked to Sam hoping that the mother would know how to help.

"I.. it will be ok Ruby." Sam's voice shook scared. "We.. we will talk to the pack. They will be able to help you wit-"

"No no no no No! I don't want anything to do with the… f… fucking pack anymore! It's nothing but yelling and anger since Kara left! Why didn't she run with us the past two months !" Ruby yelled still crying.

"Ruby! You do not use that kind of language!"

"F...f... fuck you and the pack! I'm never going back! Ever!" Ruby yanked her hand back from Alex and ran off, to the side corner of the tavern where the arcade machines rested.

"Goddammit." Sam groaned going to follow her daughter, but stopped by Alex's hand on her wrist.

"May I?"

"I.. Alex." Sam hesitated.

"I think she could use an impartial human to remind her that everything will be ok. That she is still normal. "

"What would I do without you, Alex?" Sam sighed scared but relieved, taking Alex's hand.

"S...s... Samantha." Alex puddled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sam questioned oblivious with caring eyes that wouldn't quit.

"Nothing! Just gonna go talk to her!" Alex rushed off, making it halfway to the arcade side room before backtracking. "Forgot this!" Alex smiled blushing intensely as she grabbed the vanilla sweetened steamed milk with cocoa.

"No Alex!" Ruby sulked In a corner, tucked behind Space Invaders and Galaga.

"Geez Rube, you didn't even let me say anything yet. " Alex replied, leaning against Galaga and slipping down to sit against it.

"I don't care!"

"Oh yeah? Well. You left your drink."

"I don't need it!"

"Ruby." Alex held out the glass. "Please. For me? A warm drink helps soothe the nerves you know?"

"You've told me a dozen times before ." Ruby gave a weak hurting laugh.

"Please take it." Alex insisted. "I know how much you like them. It's why I offered it to you when you walked in. I've been noticing how bad the pack is getting. How they scare you."

"I hate them!" Ruby snapped, but quickly softened, talking the glass and sipping at it, purring into its comfort.

"Rube, they are your family."

"I don't care!"

"Ruby, you only get one family.. don't let this one slip away." The pain obvious in Alex's voice. "I.. let mine slip away … and now all I have is Kara."

"So what!"

"So they are your family! Love them before you lose them!" Alex urged impatient.

"They were my family! But now? All they do is fight and yell and howl at each other! "

"Yeah.. well families do that sometimes." Alex sighed.

"It isn't a family ever since Kara left." Ruby took another sip, needing the comfort of her drink.

"You know I understand you most of all when it comes to that right? "

Ruby dropped her head. "I.. never thought."

"I know you didn't. But it's ok. I miss her being a part of the pack too. I miss seeing my sister in my bar. And it's only been a couple days. "

"But everything is so different already!"

"Yeah Ruby, yeah it is."

"Why… why won't she just come back? Get the fighting over with once and for all!?" Ruby looked to Alex hopefully.

"I think you'll understand a little more when your older Rube. But I pray you will never have to completely understand. " Alex brushed the hair from Ruby's tearstained face.

"I never want to understand why someone would let this happen to the pack."

"I know sweetheart. But please don't hate my sister. She really does have her reasons. I.. if she had stayed…"

"I don't hate Kara! I miss her! I want her back with the pack! I want my family back!" Ruby broke down in hysterical sobs.

"I know hun. Me too. Me too." Alex pulled Ruby close and held her tight allowing the young wolf to bawl her heart out, to let loose the emotions raging within her.

"T.. thank you, Alex." Ruby wiped her eyes, looking at the tear stains on Alex's shirt. "I'm sorry."

"No problem Rube. You know I'm always here for you." Alex smiled back.

"I am so…"

"Effed?" Alex teased.

"Oh, God!" Ruby covered her eyes.

"How about this, I'll talk to your mom and see if I can't try to get you off easy ok?"

"Really?"

"I'll try." Alex emphasized.

"Thank you, Alex!" Ruby tackle hugged Alex.

"But I want you to do something for me in return."

"What?" Ruby eyed cautious.

"Promise me that the next fight your in, you won't throw the first punch, but that you will throw the last one. "

"I.. deal." Ruby hesitated.

"And pushing counts too." Alex held up her hand with an extended pinky.

"Uugh fine! " Ruby raised her hand and linked pinkies with Alex.

"Pinky swear." Alex and Ruby agreed.

"Now enjoy your drink, and hide out here for another couple minutes while your mom cools off. "

"Thanks, Alex. "

"Actually…" Alex fished a couple bucks worth of quarters from her pocket. "play a couple games of Ms. Pacman! I know that one is your favorite, and it'll give me some time to talk her down from seven months grounding, per f-word.

"F…" Ruby stopped herself.

"Wow, you really wanna be grounded till your a teenager don't you?" Alex teased.

"Yeah yeah, now go make good on your end!" Ruby pushed.

"Course Rube." Alex kissed Ruby in the forehead, standing and walking out to the main room seeing Sam pacing anxious.

"What happened!? Is she ok?"

"She… she will be ok. But she is having a hard time with everything going on with the pack."

"Fucking Christ! I should have known not to keep her around! But the rest of the elders want me and her there for all the meetings."

"I know I know. I understand why you are special to the pack." Alex nodded.

"Damnit!"

"Uugh... I am not so sure you get to punish her anymore, especially for the cursing."

"I! I! " Sam wanted to curse more and throw things, but instead she sat back down at the bar. "I just keep messing up Alex."

"Well, that just isn't remotely close to true. "

"Yes, it is Alex! I couldn't even soothe her when she got all worked up about the pack! " Sam stressed. "She is my pup Alex! I'm supposed to be extra close to her because she was born wolf! Not more distant! How do I keep messing this up!" Sam unravel.

"Samantha. Your daughter is the most wonderful young woman I have ever met. She may have trouble controlling her wolf at times, but that is understandable, she is still just a child. And none of this is your fault. You are a wonderful parent."

"Then why can't my pup come to me about these things!"

"Two days ago she went to you when the pack was scaring her. And I know you were the only thing that soothed her. You made her feel safe. "

"I'm talking about today Alex."

"You expect an 11-year-old girl to always go to her mom immediately? And always have all of her issues easily solved by her mom? That just isn't realistic."

"I.. I.."

"The sheer fact that you didn't immediately argue is probably a good sign that you are doing well as a parent."

"Thank you, Alex." Sam hugged the woman.

"H.. hey there. " Alex hugged back.

"How can I ever repay you?" Sam pulled back and asked.

"I.. uugh." Alex fought to answer what she promised herself she would ask. "You … could go out … with me? Ya know? Sometime? "

Sam hugged once more and moved her lips to Alex's ear, her hot breath brushing against Alex, sending shivers across her spine. " Thought you'd never ask." Sam bit at Alex's earlobe, dancing her tongue along it between her teeth.

"Ohhh fuck." Alex's knees gave out as she fell into Sam.

"My wolf is going to love you." Sam purred happily.

"I.. have s..steaks.. for you, me, and Ruby .. if you wanna.. have dinner tonight." Alex tried to clear her head, her cheeks bright red.

"That sounds nice." Sam agreed. "Ruby? Ruby?" Sam called.

"I. " Ruby trembled, peeking round the corner.

"Come on hun it's ok. You aren't in trouble." Sam opened her arms.

"Told you I'd help ." Alex smiled, still blushing terribly.

"I'm sorry Mom." Ruby sprinted to her mother, hugging her. "I love you."

"Love you too hun. And how do you feel about steak for dinner? Alex invited us to eat with her."

"You finally ask her out?" Ruby asked smug.

"I! How'd you know!" Alex blinked in surprise.

"Oh please? Four dollars to play Ms. Pacman, I know a pay off when I see one "

"Four dollars to play Pacman huh?" Sam looked to Alex as if to say 'so you wanted me that bad ?'

"You are such a little snitch! And after I saved your little but!" Alex laughed.

"Yeah but you still love me, Almost as much as you love my mommy!" Ruby teased, heading back to play her other three dollars worth of Ms. Pacman.

"I! I! I!" Alex stammered, freaking out.

"Relax. She is just a kid, she doesn't know what love is…. But I do and you are head over heels and then some." Sam stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I! I! I'm gonna go prep the steaks!"

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Your sister cares a lot about you." Lena spoke up, her back to Kara as she entered the downstairs backroom, looking for something to fashion herself a dinner.

"How did you know?" Kara giggled.

"What that your sister cares? It was obvious, even before she tried to defang me ."

"No. That I was in the room, wait! What? She tried to what now?" Kara's head snapped to Lena.

"She threatened to defang me. Well, she threatened to do a lot more than that."

"Why the hell would Alex threaten to do that!?"

"In all honesty, it was my fault. I… am not accustomed to drinking human blood, and when I go back to drinking anything else… I.. get overly.. irritable." Lena turned from her seat with blood tea in her hand shame still on her face.

"I, I didn't know. I'm sorry Lena." Kara stopped herself.

"I shouldn't have drank it. It's on me." Lena rubbed her forehead hoping to relieve her headache.

"Ok but just being irritable isn't a reason for Alex to try to defang you. I've seen her do it. It's.. ruthless." Kara shivered, moving closer to Lena, wanting to hug her, but hesitating.

"Yeah, and you're telling me about it?" Lena snapped angrily, remembering the pain of Alex threatening to rip out her fangs.

"Fuck... I.. I'm sorry Lena. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. My head is killing me and my fangs still hurt."

"Lena." Kara whispered, feeling as if it was her fault that Lena was hurting.

"Sorry. Like I said. Irritable." Lena returned to her tea.

This time Kara didn't hesitate, she moved quickly to hug Lena from behind, wrapping warm arms around the hurting woman.

"Kara you don't have to-"

"I want to." Kara squeezed gently.

"Kara you-"

"I don't care."

"Kara!" Lena reminded begrudgingly.

"You need this right now ." Kara's sweet voice didn't make protesting any easier on the vampire.

"Kara if this means nothing I need you to stop now."

"Lena it's ok." Kara tried to soothe.

"No Kara it isn't. You were the one who said you couldn't do romance right now. And I will respect that. But I need you to respect this too." Even as she spoke the stern words she felt a glimmer of hope build within her; that Kara wouldn't be able to pry herself away from the hurting vampire, and that it could actually become something.

"Ok, Lena. I'm sorry. I.. wanted to help." Kara stepped back, releasing Lena.

"I . I'm sorry too." Lena agreed.

"Can I help at all?" Kara rubbed Lena's shoulder softly with one hand.

"Give me something to cook." Lena answered easily.

"Huh?" Kara couldn't completely understand.

"It's my thing. The thing I've always done to relax. At least when I was human I could eat what I made." Lena traced her finger longingly along the rim of her mug.

" I didn't know. " Kara's hand went out once more only for her to stop it, not wanting to muddy the opaque and turbulent waters that formed the ocean between them.

"Well. Now you do." Lena threw back what was left of her tea. "so? What can I make you?"

"I.. I'm not sure, it's been a bit of a long day. How are you with soup? Maybe with a grilled cheese?" Kara waivered, feeling wrong asking the generous host for food.

Lena laughed softly. "Yeah. I'm good with soup. And I know my way around some cheese and toast. " Lena stood, her head hanging a bit low still.

"So.. how long have you been?"

"Too long ."

"I mean it, Lena. If I'm going to be staying here I should get to know something about you." Kara rebuffed.

"About two years." Lena coughed the reply up in a hope to end the conversation.

"How'd you get turned ?" Kara asked watching as Lena grabbed a pan.

"Kara !" Lena slammed her pan on the stove. "Can you not tell that I hate this? What I am?"

"N... no, I couldn't."

"Kara just because you love being a wolf doesn't mean I love being a bloodsucking corpse!" Lena harkened back to their first encounter.

"You know I didn't mean it when I said that."

"Sure." Lena scoffed, grabbing frozen homemade stock from the deep freezer.

"Lena! Stop!"

"You wanted food, right? I can hear your stomach rumbling."

"I want you to be ok." Kara corrected.

"Well, that ship sailed two years ago!" Lena yelled.

"Fine then Lena. I'll be in my room when you are less irritable." Kara gave up on trying to help, tired of being yelled at.

Lena gripped the frozen puck of concentrated stock, anger boiling in her as she watched Kara leave. "

It took Lena a truly intense cooking session, two bags of bovine blood, and well over an hour to calm down. But by the time she was finished her headache was finally gone, she had a wonderful meal for Kara, and an appropriately remorseful attitude with which to present it. Lena sighed attempting to plate it all. A tall glass of wine, deep bowl of soup, two beautifully golden grilled cheeses using the best of Lena's selection, and a not insignificant slice of chocolate cake from the front to finish the meal didn't fit easily, even on a large server's platter.

With a couple minutes of finagling, Lena managed to balance it all before heading up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Kara opened cold as she heard the door cracked for Lena.

"To apologize, and admit that I'm a bitch when I'm hangry." Lena offered, hoping food would help her cause.

"Yeah, you are. " Kara agreed, her back to the door.

"I'm sorry Kara."

"I'm sure you are." Kara continued cold.

"I brought you food. Soup, grilled cheese, wine, and some chocolate cake. "

"Chocolate?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, chocolate." Lena giggled.

"I suppose I am hungry." Kara hid behind her words.

"May I sit with you while you eat?" Lena requested.

"It's your home. You sit wherever you want. " Kara brushed the request aside, moving to the table where Lena had laid down the food.

"I'm sorry Kara. I.. don't do well with human blood, and Alex really... she scared me, and I am not accustomed to being scared. It rattled me ." Lena explained.

"Ok." Kara nodded. "So.. what did you do specifically to piss her off so much?"

"I demanded she tell me what your secret was. "

"I.. oh?" Kara held back purring as she sipped the homey soup.

"She didn't tell me in case you were worried she did. I also insinuated that I had saved her life. And… she made a show of displaying how strong she was, how weak I am. I… I she even human."

"Alex?" Kara choked on her soup.

"Yeah? Those moves were not human."

"No, she is completely human." Kara laughed.

"Sure ." Lena agreed cautious.

"I mean it she is." Kara asserted.

"Ok, ok. Now, to answer your question from earlier. I was turned because I was working the night shift on my food truck. "

"Huh?" Kara questioned, looking up, a slice of grilled cheese still hanging out of her mouth. "You worked a food truck ?"

"You really think I just stumbled upon the whole food service thing after I was turned?"

"Honestly never really thought about it." Kara sipped her wine, appreciating how it all paired together.

"I had just finished culinary school a couple months earlier. A starved vampire found me, took me, and decided I would be her blood slave. Tried to glamour me, and when that didn't work she damn near bleed me dry. "

"I.. didn't know." Kara whimpered, finally feeling guilty.

"She kept me for months, gave me a saline iv drip. When I refused to eat to stay alive she force fed me her blood. I guess she didn't know. It would turn me... "

"Lena..." Kara whispered.

"Yeah.. so. I don't like what I am I hate being this.. monster. " Lena concluded.

"You aren't a monster." Kara took Lena's hand.

"That is what being this is. being an irritable monster"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you. And .. if it means anything. We might be in a more similar boat than you think. Although I'm not ready to fully explain what is going on with me and my pack. I will tell you Alex is doing me the favor of looking for a solution, and one of those potential solutions is trying to make me human again."

"I.. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I am, Because it is obvious you love being the wolf you are."

"I do." Kara agreed sorrowful. "But. If Alex finds a solution for me, she will probably find one for you too." She brightened hopeful.

"Maybe." Lena lied, knowing a solution for herself was impossible.

"Definitely." Kara smiled.

"So… I do have to ask, how were you turned that you don't hate what you are?"

"Oh me?" Kara perked, the last slice of grilled cheese between her teeth.

"Yes you, goof. And turns out you were pretty hungry!" Lena chuckled happy.

"I.. yeah." Kara admitted, finishing off the last of the entree and moving to the cake. "Well, first off it is probably pretty important to know what I do, my occupation. I'm a park ranger. And I yusto work nights. I still do, I work them because I love how serene the park is at night. It is beautiful, perfect. " Kara distracted herself with thoughts of running the park at night in her more primal form. "Anywho! I was running around the grounds one night, looking for who or whatever had been leaving bunny rabbit bones all around for kids to be scared by. When I found it, it bit me." Kara revealed a scar on her hip. " I fought it off." Kara shrugged, smiling wide as she brought her first bite of cake to her mouth.

"Wait? You fought off a werewolf as a .. as a human?" Lena stopped the story.

"Oh Christ that is good." Kara moaned. "Yeah. I mean I had my knife, so fighting him off wasn't that hard."

"Kara, that isn't normal. "

"Well it is what happened Lena, I don't know what to tell you." Kara eagerly scooped up more of the cake.

"What the hell are you and Alex?"

"Well like I said, she is human, and I think we all know I'm a wolf." Kara stuck out her tongue and shifted only it, to enunciate her point.

"Yeah yeah Wolfie." Lena laughed with Kara.

"So… then this guy with a gnarly scar comes up to me the next morning apologizing for biting me. He tells me a werewolf and gives me a card. And I'm like, who is this crazy and how does he know I got bit."

"Wait? You didn't already know about the supernatural?"

"Not in the slightest. I found out that afternoon when I called Alex to tell her how crazy my night was." Kara continued.

"Wait, but Alex already knew?"

"Yeah, apparently it's a family tradition to pass the bar down to the firstborn, and leave it up to them to decide if and when to tell any of the younger siblings."

"That seems odd." Lena eyed doubtful.

"Well, it's the case." Kara shrugged.

"So they just welcomed you into the pack after that?"

"Of course. And, for the past year, they have been the most perfect family. I love them all so much.. not having them now; when I need them most. It really hurts. I miss them." Kara curled up in her chair, bringing knees to her chest.

"It'll be ok Kara. I.. I'm sorry this happened to you. " Lena empathized.

"Thank you, Lena. "

"I hope you find a way to return to your pack."

"You're just saying that cause you want to put your moves on me already." Kara teased.

"I won't lie. I like you Kara, yes I do. But, I also want you to have your pack back. It's really easy to tell how much you love them."

"Thank you." Kara nodded. "I hope you find something too."

"That.. would be life-changing."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I told you boys, she's mine tonight." Alex brushed off the wolves questions about where Sam and Ruby were as she passed out drinks.

"Take good care of her and the pack's girl." Cat spoke soft and caring.

"So when you giving the pack back mamma wolf?' joked one of the larger members.

"She isn't a possession Jeff. I offered for her and Ruby to stay in back for the night and to cook them some nice fresh steaks I got yesterday. " Alex corrected.

"Well damn, where do I sign up to get a sexy bartender to cook me steak n' watch my kids for me?" A soon to be sorry young wolf grabbed Alex's ass.

"You sad sack of shit!" Alex caught him by the throat, knocking him and his chair back as she followed through, slamming him into the ground.

"Fuck I'm sorry!" He yelled almost choked as Alex pushed harder on his throat.

"You bet you are !" Alex growled, the rest of the pack giving each other unsurprised looks.

"Are any of you assholes gonna help me!?" He looked to his pack members.

"You brought this on yourself dumbass."

"You should know not to fuck with Alex."

"That was some textbook misogyny. You have no sympathy bro."

"Get better or get out." Cat stood to be seen. "Alex has supported the pack more than we could ever reasonably ask.

"Bitch! You're just saying that because she helped Kara and you from your duties as-" a belligerent pack member was silenced by Alex rising from the ground with a gun aimed at him. "They may be pack affairs, but they are also family affairs. And she is my sister. Speak one more word and I will end you myself."

"She is right. We will not speak of it in the presence of anyone, not of the pack from this day forward. Understood?" Cat questioned the whole pack, her temporary authority wearing thin.

"Thank you." Alex looked around before holstering her weapon.

"And to clear up any other questions now, I don't stand with Alex because of what she has or has not done for me. It is because Kara is her sister. And I think we all know not to expect someone to turn on family like that." Cat concluded.

"You all can make yourself scarce, I'm closed for the night." Alex looked up and around. "That goes for everyone! We are closing early tonight! Get out!" Alex snarled to herself, watching her patrons leave scared as she headed in back behind the bar.

"Alex?" Sam asked in a hushed tone, worried from the sound of a ruckus coming from outside.

"It's all good Sam. Don't worry."

"What happened?" Sam ran fingers through Ruby's soft hair, the young woman resting her head on her mommy's lap. Ruby shook her head growling and showing her teeth intermittently, deep in sleep.

"She is adorable like that." Alex smiled, crouching in front of Sam and Ruby to join in running fingers through Ruby's hair.

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"One of your pack members grabbed my ass. " Alex admitted.

"Who!" Sam growled, already shifting out from under Ruby, laying her head down on the couch.

"Sam calm down."

"Are you fucking kidding me calm down? I will murder that son of a bitch for touching you!" Sam roared.

"Ohhh mommy said a bad word." Ruby rubbed her eyes, groggy.

"Hey there Rube! You ready for some steak? They are done marinating. And I got one especially for you ." Alex cheered.

"Mhmm steak?" Ruby cooed.

"Who was it!" Sam demanded once more.

"Shhh Sam, it's ok." Alex stood, hugging the wolf.

"No one touches what's mine!" Sam roared.

"S...Sam, I'm not yours. I asked you over for dinner, I didn't sign away my soul ." Alex's knees were weak, despite not liking the meaning the possessiveness, her body reacted for it.

"Itttz ok. She juss lurves you lex." Ruby pulled a blanket over herself on the couch, tired.

"I! Do not! She has no idea what she is talking about! She is half asleep!" Sam blushed, growling, angry and frustrated.

"It's ok. But please, don't go murder the young wolf, it was just a mistake." Alex brushed hair from Sam's face, kissing the wolf. Sam's breaths grew heavy fast, kissing back eager, nipping Alex's lips teasingly. "You taste good little girl."

"I!" Alex yelped, Sam, going in for more. "Samantha! You can't say things like that if you don't want me to fall down !"

"You think I didn't notice those sheepish looks from the other side of the bar, I know you want me ." Sam whispered into Alex's ear.

"Sam!" Alex's knees gave out as the wolf held her up.

"Good girl."

"S.. slow down!" Alex ordered.

"You don't like?" Sam licked up Alex's neck, her wolf hungry, acting out, starved.

"I love it. But we haven't even had a date. This is far too fast for me." Alex tried to regulate her breathing as unsteady legs found their way back to the ground.

"Sorry, I.. ummm" Sam backed up.

"Hey, don't worry, just slow down a bit." Alex smiled.

"That.. sounds harder than it should when it comes to you," Sam admitted.

"Well," Alex moved in close and whispered into Sam's ear. "Maybe I like the idea of you having a hard time restraining yourself, craving to throw me up against a wall and do unspeakable things to me? "

Sam panted out angry growls, grinding her teeth, dying to do just what Alex suggested. "You little tease!"

"Well, maybe you'll just have to stick around long enough to find out if I'm actually a tease or not." Alex sauntered off, able to feel Sam's angry arousal. "How do you two like your steaks by the way?" Alex asked pretending everything was as is routine.

"We are wolves, rare. Just enough to get a sear on the outsides. Ideally no more than body temp in the center." Sam answered begrudgingly.

"As you wish." Alex could see the dirty interpretation run through Sam's mind.

"You little tease." Sam growled.

" I'm a what now?" Alex taunted, setting up the pan as she applied seasonings to the steaks.

"You are a beautiful little tease, and you smell perfect." Sam all but lept to Alex's side, sniffing along her neck.

"Hmm! I have a question!" Alex chuckled devious.

"Yes?"

"I've always been told Wolves had a higher sex drive, that your kind had an undying primal urge to mate, especially closer to the moon ." Alex turned to Sam, giving her the most innocent face.

"Yes!" Sam agreed. "And I haven't since Ruby. I was turned while I was pregnant with her, it's why she is a wolf. And I haven't had anyone I felt comfortable enough having around my daughter to be interested in them. And you have always been perfect with Ruby. Damit I wanna fuck you so hard we make another baby!"

"I'm not sure that how it works Sam." Alex felt hot under the collar.

"I willing to try till it happens!" Sam growled deeper.

"I! Oh God! Sam!" Alex panted, Samantha's pheromones filling the room, less potent on Alex because she wasn't a wolf, but still enough to garner a reaction. "I.. are you feeling ok?"

"Perfectly fine, you?" Sam sniffed at Alex. "You smell… needy, like your craving something, could it be me perhaps?"

"I.. oh.. s..Sam slow down. I.. are you feeling a touch warm?"

"Course I am" Sam agreed.

"I.. can I take your blood pressure?" Alex had a harder and harder time concentrating.

"Of course as long as you take it… down there ." Sam gestured to her core.

"Sam! Slow down!" Alex opened a window behind her and stuck her head out of it needing fresh air.

"I.." Sam snapped from her wolf's cravings. "God, Alex! I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I.. oof. That was. Intense." Alex caught her breath.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. Your, your wolf has been denied for a long time. Trying to get out. Trying To.. to.. yeah." Alex acknowledged.

"Thank you Alex. I appreciate your patience. " Sam hugged Alex.

"Oof! Hun! You reek of pheromones! Even for me and I'm not even a wolf."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sam backed up.

"And, the pan is ready, so I'm gonna cook the steaks in the hope that I can change the scent of this place. "

"I'll actually wake Ruby this time. She is still sleepy, but I don't want her up at 4 am tomorrow."

"If you want you can stay here. And if she wakes up too early I'll take care of her, set her up with some galiga or one v one Ms. Pacman. " Alex offered, slapping butter in the pan followed by the steaks.

"Yeah. That sounds really nice Alex. Thank you." Sam agreed, heading off to Ruby. "Wakey wakey!"

"Hmm? What's up?" Ruby replied.

"Dinner time. Alex is cooking the steaks."

"Steaks!" Ruby sat up.

"Yeah, come on kiddo, let's wash our hands before dinner."

"I.. did I say something I shouldn't have?" Ruby winced having a hard time recalling.

"You told Alex that I loved her." Sam laughed.

"Oh, so I only told the truth." Ruby sighed relieved.

"You little!"

"Like she doesn't feel the same way?" Ruby retorted.

"Go wash your hands silly billy!"

Alex seared the steaks quickly, pulling them off the stove before they got too close to medium rare. "Dinner is ready !"

"Yay! It smells so good! " Ruby scurried to the table.

"Hey, there kiddo!" Alex laughed shaking her head at Ruby's eagerness.

"Can I eat it !? Can I eat it !?" Ruby cheered.

"You might wanna let it rest for a minute." Sam petted Ruby on the back.

"But it smells so good!" She pouted.

"Wasn't on the pan too long, don't worry about it. " Alex piped in.

"Yay!" Ruby stabbed the steak with a fork and held it up, burying teeth into it.

"Hey! Young lady! Only the night before a moon! We have to act civilized sometimes!" Sam corrected, feeling her own primal urges still closer to the surface than normal for this time of month.

"You two ok." Alex checked in, curious.

"Yes. We.. we are fine." Sam growled, thinking of burying her teeth into the steak and curling up with it, gnawing on the bone till it was stripped of all flavor.

"You sure, you look a little warm, both of you." Alex put the back of her hand gently against both Sam and Ruby's forehead.

"Wolves run hot." Sam dismissed.

"Yeah every time they take my temperature at school they freak out. " Ruby agreed.

"Ok ok." Alex agreed, already knowing this on some level but still being worried.

"Dig in! It's great!" Ruby growled, taking in a large bite.

"I'm really glad you enjoy Rube."

"It was really nice of you to get food for all three of us." Sam eyed Alex, the familiar devouring stare that demanded Alex's attention.

"Well! I.. uugh! Couldn't ever forget Ruby!" Alex almost choked on her steak, distracted by Sam's hungry eyes.

"Such a good girl thinking of my youngin." Sam whispered into Alex's ear.

"S...Sam.." Alex moaned.

"Take your foreplay to another room, I wanna eat my meat in peace." Ruby teased without raising her head from her plate.

"Rube!" Alex fought the impulsive spit take.

"Ruby!" Sam raised her voice. "How did you learn that word!"

"Jenny"

Alex failed to stifle laughter.

"Well.. maybe she deserved to get pushed." Sam sighed. "But no more talking like this! Ok young lady!?"

"Fine. I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, still devouring her steak.

"It'll be ok kiddo." Alex hugged Ruby and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Alex."

Sam reached out her hand, taking Alex's, intertwining their fingers gently. "I agree. Thank you, Alex." Sam brought the intertwined hands to her lips, kissing the back of Alex's hand.

"S. Samantha." Alex blushed.

"You've always been perfect to me and my beautiful daughter ya know?" Sam whispered into the hand.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice with this adorable little one's cherub face." Alex looked to Ruby happily.

"Yeah yeah. We all know I'm too darn cute." Ruby rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah especially when you're being so humble." Sam played along.

"Y.. yeah." Ruby yawned tired, her steak gone.

"Hey, Ruby? You ever sleep in a bunk bed?" Alex smiled.

"You have bunk beds here?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah. From when Kara and I were kids." Alex nodded.

"Hmm? Bedtime?" Ruby slumped in her chair.

"She's had a long day huh."

"Ohhh yeah." Sam agreed.

"Ok, then kiddo! Up!" Alex lifted Ruby into her arms.

"So? Assuming I'll stay over the night of our first date huh?" Sam followed behind Alex as she headed to the extra bedroom.

"I figured you and Ruby could share bunk beds." Alex lied.

"Oh really? That's what you thought?" Sam came in closer to Alex, sniffing and grazing her nose along Alex's neck.

Alex shook. "You.. don't want me to drop Ruby do you?"

"I make you weak that easily?" Sam purred prideful.

"J.. just relax till she is safe in bed ok?"

"And you care about the safety of my cub!" Sam rejoiced.

"Of course I do Sam!" Alex, turned around, her back to the guest room door.

"You.. just are.." Sam caressed Alex's cheek.

"What?" Alex blushed.

"Perfect for us." Sam leaned in for one perfect kiss, gentle and caring in its innocence.

"Sam."

"Alex."

They shared the silence, the only audible noise Ruby's tired breaths.

"Sam"

"Alex"

They repeated, holding nothing back this time, offering each other their everything.

"I.. need to put her to bed." Alex stepped back, the door opening for her.

"I think you do." Sam agreed, watching Alex close as she layed Ruby in the bed, kissing the pup's forehead before tucking her in and kissing it again.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams, chase all the rabbits little pup." Alex whispered to Ruby.

"You know I say the same thing to her every night." Sam spoke up as Alex closed the door behind them.

"I figured. I've heard you say it to her once or twice back when she would fall asleep in your arms during pack meetings."

"I long for the days of calm pack meetings." Sam huffed.

"I have something else I think you've longed for. " Alex smiled back.

"Oh? Really?" Sam pinned Alex to the wall, rolling their hips together.

"F.. fuck... Sam... I.. s.. slow, remember." Alex moaned.

"Really? You want slow?" Sam didn't stop, only forming longer deeper rolls, pushing her thigh again Alex's core, rolling herself again Alex's thigh.

"Not.. oh God" Alex's resistance faded fast, her hips rocking to meet Sam's.

"That's it." Sam growled, taking Alex in a deep kiss, anything but innocent.

"F..fuck." Alex moaned out.

"Well, that is the point." Sam taunted, bucking against Alex.

"Sam ." Alex protested weakly.

"You want me don't you?"

"Of course. I.. fuck... that's nice." Alex gasped, Sam's lips on her neck.

"Then relax, enjoy."

"S...Sam!" Alex cried out, trying to get the wolf's attention.

"Yes?" She moaned out in response.

"S..stop Sam!" Alex demanded feeling sharp teeth against her skin.

"I!" Sam covered her mouth stepping away. "I'm so sorry! I need to go!" Both of Sam's hands covered her face.

"Sam! It's ok."

"No! I.. I'll grab Ruby! We won't bother you! I'm so sorry Alex!"

"Sam!"

"I! I'm sorry!" Sam insisted.

"Sam! Don't you dare go!" Alex demanded.

"I.. I can't stay Alex!" A tear dropped from Sam's eye.

"Something is wrong this isn't you! I know it isn't. I have the tools to examine you." Alex explained.

"I.. no, I will just get out of your hair."

" No, you won't. I'm afraid it's affecting Ruby too." Alex glared, more demanding.

"I… Alex I would have.." Sam stepped back terrified of herself.

"I know. It's ok. I.. do want you. Just worried for you." Alex stepped in closer, caressing the wolf's cheek.

"But what if I had." Sam began to cry.

"First. That is your wolf, not you. I can smell it. And second. You wouldn't have." Alex calmed.

"I.. really hope you are right." Sam went to hug Alex, but stopped herself only to feel Alex hugging her tight.

"So. How about tonight, I tie you to the bed, and Tomorrow I examine you and Rube? She can take the day off of school and we will make sure everyone is ok. " Alex suggested.

"Ok. But only if your there with me. Tie me down. Make sure I can't do anything. But... I want you there." Sam requested.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Samantha Arias." Alex kissed Sam's cheek, backing away, taking Sam's hand and directing her to the bed.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Pick up pick up, pick up." Kara chimed impatient to the dial tone.

"Hmm? Karr?" Alex picked up her phone still in bed laying against Sam.

"What's going on!? We had plans to call at 7! It is 11! You had me worried!" Kara growled stressed for her kin.

"I.. well Ruby and Sam slept over last night ." Alex yawned, laying her head back down against Samantha.

"I.. oh? " Kara relaxed.

"Hmm? Who's that Al?" Sam stirred.

"It's Kara, she just called." Alex, kissed Sam's shoulder.

"Tell her I said hi."

"Sam says hi!" Alex relayed into the phone.

"I heard. I.. I really wish I could be there. " Kara lamented, Missing her sister.

"I.." Alex layed there, understanding the pain her sister was enduring. "How bout the three of us stop by? Say hi. Pick up some lunch and do our best to help things feel normal again."

"Are you three sure you are up for that?" Kara questioned, not wanting any of them to put themselves out, especially for her own benefit.

"Yeah. Even Ruby wasn't planning on going into school today. She .. hasn't been feeling great." Alex half lied.

"Ok." Kara relaxed, excited and relieved.

"Good. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yeah. Sounds great sis." Kara agreed hanging up.

"So the three of us are gonna grab some lunch?" Sam asked, pulling at her bindings.

"Yeah. Is that ok? I just really wanna help Kara. She isn't doing well. " Alex requested.

"I'm happy to help. I.. even if I don't agree with what she is doing to the pack, she is still one of us ." Sam allowed.

"D.. don't agree with what she is doing? What she is doing to the pack!?" Alex snapped up on the bed.

"I. You've seen what she is doing to us. What her absence is doing to my child."

"And she has good fucking reason, Sam!"

"Yes, and the ways of the wolf are the ways of the wolf for a reason too. And what she is doing is spitting in the face of that. "

"You know what they are asking.. demanding she do!" Alex stepped off the bed.

"And you know what it has done to us! To Ruby!" Sam fought her restraints.

"I! I! I think it's time you and Ruby leave !" Alex snapped, grabbing a blade duct taped to the underside of her nightstand, swiftly slicing one of Sam's restraints so she could undo her other.

"Alex you have to be kidding me!" Sam argued, untying her other arm.

"I'm Not!"

"Alex please!" Sam growled frustrated with the knot that wouldn't come undone.

"Goodbye, Samantha!"

"Alex! Please at least talk to me !?" Sam begged.

"What is there to talk about!? You value your pack and it's damn rules more than my sister's safety or happiness. Even more than your own daughters!"

"Don't you dare bring Ruby into this!" Sam snarled, less than human teeth showing as she roared. She fought harder, yanking and pulling at her restraint, almost dislocating her shoulder as she launched to attack

"Why not? You brought her up first? That it was Kara's fault she is enduring all the fighting? You know? Cause it couldn't be the pack's ridiculous rules to force an infant to attend pack meeting in my tavern of all places !"

Sam growled louder, now gnawing at her bonds.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to have a response to that one." Alex brandished the blade, showing it in front of Sam's face, making sure she had her attention. "You go to bite and I will defend myself."

"I.. I'm sorry." Sam apologized, coming back to her wits, no longer quite so incensed to the point of losing reason.

"Well, I am too." Alex admitted, cutting Sam free.

"Thank you." Sam rubbed her wrist, feeling rope burn already.

"I need to put some ointment on that ." Alex turned leaving the room, dropping the knife casually on the bed.

"So, are we just gonna ignore the whole nine-inch knife apparently duct taped under the nightstand?" Sam followed, grabbing the knife and attempting to cut off the leftover makeshift bracelets of rope.

"Your interested in the fact that I have a knife handy when I run a bar that fucked a Starbucks, that only serves supernatural beings than the fact that I had yards and yards of spare rope that I knew how to tie you down within less than a minute?" Alex paused, slamming her medicine cabinet door. "Yeah. This is for the best. We were never going to work out. I can't believe I almost-"

"You really believe what you just said?" Sam dropped her arms that had been struggling to remove the rope remnants without cutting herself, her eyes cloudy as tears began to form. "I'm sorry Alex. "

"I… I don't know." Alex couldn't bring herself to say anything more final.

"Alex." Sam fought waterworks.

"Give me the knife before you kill yourself." Alex tried to ignore the pain on Sam's face, grabbing the knife and removing the rope easily.

"Alex please don't ignore me." The words a plea.

"I'm not ignoring you, Sam. I'm fixing you up."

"Do you really think it would have been a mistake if we had.."

"If we had what Sam?" Alex snapped softly, almost immediately realizing how harsh it had been. "There were a lot of things I was planning to do with you." Alex somehow thought adding the somber words would soften the blow.

"Alex." Sam whispered, her heart crushed.

"Give me your hand." Alex demanded, suppressing her emotions as she unscrewed the cap to some Neosporin, applying it gently.

"Please talk to me." Sam turned her hand over, taking Alex's hand attempting to hold it.

"I am talking to you, Samantha." Alex still couldn't look the wolf in the eyes.

"No you aren't and that is the most painful part." Alex could see Sam's tears falling as one hit her arm.

Alex wanted to look up, to wipe the tears away, to kiss them away. But she didn't. "What do you want me to say, Sam."

"I want you to say you'll give me a second chance."

"Of course I will dumbass. " Alex let loose the truth.

"You asshole!" Sam laughed in relief, pushing Alex.

" Don't push the woman with a knife !" Alex teased.

"What if I wanna push you?" Sam smiled playfully still crying.

"Then I'll just have to stop you from pushing me ." Alex tossed the knife into the sink, playfully pushing Sam against a wall, pinning her.

"You matter more than the damn pack." Sam huffed.

"No, I don't." Sam could finally see how much her words had hurt now.

"Yes, you do Alex."

"No, I don't. I'm just some girl who runs a bar and has a soft spot for cute kids. "

"You are the soft-hearted badass who has always stood up for me and my kid and who I thought just making eyes at from the corner would be enough. But I was wrong. It wasn't enough. "

"Sam." Alex blushed.

"Give me another chance. Another real chance please."

"I couldn't not give you another chance." Alex admitted.

"You scared me." Sam leaned her head forward, pressing her forehead to Alex's.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I.. I know how a pack can be. What It can mean to its members."

"I understand why Kara did what she did."

"I am glad."

"The pack shouldn't make her do that."

"No, they shouldn't. It's heinous."

"I know." Sam softened.

"But you would have watched and cheered it on all the same wouldn't you?" Alex didn't pull away.

"Yes, I would have." Sam admitted.

"I …" Alex lacked the words to make her thoughts tangible.

"Alex?"

Alex didn't open her mouth, she just let go of Sam's hands, dropping her own.

"Alex. Please."

"What do you want me to say." Alex pushed the words more forceful this time.

"I want you to talk to me, really talk. Not keep shutting me out like this. "

"How. How can you allow that of all things!?"

"Because… usually, it isn't like this. Normally they are willing to do it! Happy even!"

"How could anyone want to be forced into.." Alex shook her head angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe I am wrong. But I've always been told it's just what the both of them should want that their wolves would demand it! That they couldn't rest till it was over."

"Well, Kara certainly can't rest now. No thanks to your damn pack! You know I yusto think the pack was the best thing that ever happened to her! My adorable little sister who loved the Forest! And I finally get to tell her about my life, about everything! About our parents! But now!? I know it is the worst thing that ever happened to her! I can't even see my baby sister outside of that damn butchery!"

"I'm sorry Alex. But you know why the rules of the pack are how they are."

"I don't care!"

"It's the same reason I am where I am in the pack." Sam added.

"I don't fucking care Sam! It's terrible! I hate it! And I won't let your pack hurt my sister or watch as you all force her to hurt someone else!" Alex grabbed her knife and left the bathroom.

"You are right. I know that." Sam dropped.

"I know I am. But if you know then why fight me !"

"Because I'm a dumb wolf who clearly doesn't want to be happy."

"Doesn't want to be happy?"

"Only someone who doesn't want to be happy pushes, someone, they care about so much away so hard. Someone that makes me smile every time I see you."

"I do?" Alex stopped.

"You do and the same for Ruby you know?"

"You two do the same for me you know?" Alex turned around to see Sam exiting the bathroom.

"Please don't give up on us just cause I'm a dumb wolf ."

"I won't I promise." Alex stepped forward and kissed Sam.

"Are you two done fighting?" Ruby asked from the doorway to her room.

"We! We weren't fighting baby." Sam lied.

"It's ok Rube, your mom and I are fine." Alex draped her arms over Sam's shoulders, holding her.

"Good, cause I don't wanna be the one keeping you two dummies in line."

"In line with what?" Alex laughed.

"Staying together like you two belong." Ruby answered nonchalant, turning and heading to the kitchen. "Now what's for breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Well, I guess we better stay in line." Sam held back howls of laughter

"Or else that eleven-year-old girl will whoop our asses to get in line!" Alex added, breaking the floodgates as they both doubled over cackling.

"Oh god .. she is… oof she is."

"Adorable." Alex finished, kissing Sam's cheek from behind.

"Yeah, she is." Sam agreed.

"Ok. You, go entertain her, and I will grab my medical stuff. " Alex instructed.

"Ok ok. See you in a sec honey." Sam grabbed Alex's hand momentarily, just needing to feel the other woman against her, to know she still had her.

"I will see you in a moment." Alex squeezed the hand back, kissing it the same way Sam had kisses hers the last night. "It will all be ok Samantha."

"It will now." Sam agreed, letting go, heading off to the kitchen with Ruby.

"What's for breakfast?" Sam questioned the fridge.

"The three of us are going out."

"Where to?" Ruby perked up, looking to her mother.

"The same place Alex got the steaks from." Sam knelt down behind Ruby and pulled her in for a loving hug, kissing her pup's cheek.

"Hey! Let go!" Ruby fought the hold.

"Nope! I gotcha !" Sam kissed her daughter's cheek repeatedly.

"Uugh! You are the worst!" Ruby complained.

"Yeah yeah. The worst. I know." Sam played along.

"Are you two ok?" Ruby suddenly stopped fighting.

"Course we are Ruby."

"I mean it."

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm worried about you two."

"Why's that sweetheart?"

"Because I care about you both."

"Oh? Hmm is she about to take my job as your mom you care so much about her?" Sam teased lighthearted.

"No. But if you think your ready to share that title with her, I'm ready." Ruby was far too confident for an eleven-year-old.

"Well hun, you know that is a bit fast, and the what gave you the idea you'd be calling Alex mom?" Sam looked to Ruby suspicious, never having heard of a child so eager to take on a new parent.

"I know, but I also know when wolves … well when they ... have sex, wolves mate for life." Ruby stated the truth, overly matter of fact. "And.. well She told me

I'd probably have to accept calling Alex that if you two ever got together."

"I! What ?! Who told you that?!" Sam stammered, steaming already with whoever had told Ruby this.

"Cat told me." Ruby shrugged.

"I will have words for her. Might even sick Kara on her." Sam whispered more for herself than for anyone else. "Well that is true baby, but Alex isn't a wolf. And you will call her whatever you want."

"But if she does mate with you, You could make her one? She could run with us." Ruby looked up a joyous excited look on her face.

"Aww, sweetie." Sam kissed Ruby's forehead.

"You Don't you want her to run with us? To be a wolf-like us?" Ruby worried.

"I would like that a lot sweetheart. But, it's up to Alex. I would never give her the bite without consent. " Sam stood, running fingers through Ruby's hair.

"I'd really like it if that happened tho."

"I would too Ruby, I would too ." Sam agreed, closing the fridge behind them as she noticed Alex entering the dining room with a medical bag. "Well hello there yes old-timey doctor."

"Yeah, yeah. The bag was a gift from Kara when I graduate nursing school. "

"You are a nurse?" Ruby peaked out intrigued.

"I was going to be. But my parents had other ideas. Now I'm here. " Alex shrugged, hiding her true emotions effectively.

"Why the fancy smancy medical bag tho?" Ruby still didn't understand.

"Well, I'm just gonna be checking in on you two. Your mom told me it was a while since you had a physical! So I'm gonna be checking you both out before we all go out to lunch. " Alex made the lie to calm the child.

"Okay!" Ruby popped up into a chair.

"Me first right?" Sam confirmed, pulling up a chair of her own.

"Yeah, blood pressure and temp first." Alex agreed, kneeling down and grabbing her tools. Alex was deliberate in her precise movements, fast but not sloppy as she took her data, finding the temp slightly high, but entirely appropriate for a wolf, and the same for the blood pressure. "And next your eyes." Alex looked up, seeing the piercing gentle blue eyes staring into her soul. "F..focus Alex." She reminded herself, flashing a light into Sam's eyes, checking her pupils and their response. "All is Normal for the average wolf." Alex smiled.

"How do you know what is Normal for a wolf? Normal doctors freak out when they see our temperature and blood pressure."

"Well, my parents raised me to take care of the bar after they passed on. They taught me some stuff about all the supernaturals, but once they died, I read through all their books and journals from the generations. And between my medical knowledge and the journals I know a decent amount, nothing life-changing, but something to help in scenarios like this." Alex explained.

"Ok!" Ruby smiled, nodding along.

"One more thing." Alex stood and tilted Sam's head up from her chin. "Look at me, ok? And I promise I'm not making a move. This is actually for a reason." Alex warned.

"Ok." Sam allowed.

"Tell me when I hit the spot, you'll know what I mean when it happens." Alex dragged her fingertips down Sam's neck, searching for a swollen spot. She enjoyed watching Sam look up to her, her fingertips gently stroking the wolf, awaiting a reaction.

"Ooooh!" Sam moaned unexpectedly, quivering as Alex found it.

"Right there?" Alex lowered her gaze, pressing her thumbs to the sensitive spot, rubbing gently.

"J.. Jesus Alex what is that ?" Sam pulled back, not liking feeling so suddenly hot under the collar in front of her daughter.

"It's your scent gland it's swollen. Not too much, but more than normal." Alex answered, kneeling down once more, taking Sam's wrist this time and finding a similarly sensitive spot.

"S...stop that !" Sam protested.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Sam turned away embarrassed.

"You sure?" Alex caressed Sam's face worried.

"Yeah, it's ok." Sam turned back, kissing Alex's cheek then whispering to her. "Only if you do that again when we are alone."

"Ohh I see. Had a feeling." Alex giggled.

"What's so funny!" Ruby pouted feeling left out.

"Nothing Baby. Relax." Sam soothed, turning to Ruby

Ruby growled back doubtful.

"Umm! Ahh! " Alex danced around the next topic. "Has .. umm has Rube.."

"Have I what?" Ruby tilted her head intrigued.

"Has she.. " Alex didn't want to open questions Sam wasn't ready to tackle with her daughter.

"Alex ?" Sam took the Bartender's hand.

"Has she .. met her aunt Flo?"

"The car insurance lady?" Ruby squinted.

"Yes! The car insurance lady." Alex failed to keep a straight face.

"No. She is only a child. She is only eleven." Sam answered.

"Ok, then scent glands don't need a test. " Alex nodded relieved she hadn't misspoken. "Ready to get your vitals checked kiddo!?"

"Yup?" Ruby stood and took a superhero pose.

"Come on over her then." Alex waved Ruby over, repeating her methodical tests, ensuring Ruby was ok.

"How'd I do?" Ruby stood tall.

"Just fine hun. Ready for lunch?" Alex hugged Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm starved!"

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey! Adam! It's me, Kara." Kara opened the phone

call, trying to stay hopeful.

"Yeah! What's up Kar!"

"I.. uugh, so !" Kara prepared herself. "I have to take a leave of absence. I can't come back right now."

"Well hell, Kara! Are you ok?"

"I'm working on it. But, it's been a rough weekend."

"Ok. Well, we wish you the best. You know your gonna have to talk to Tammy right?" He informed.

"Yeah, I know." Kara threw her head back frustrated and fearful.

"Want me to transfer you to her now?"

"Yeah might as well." Kara winced.

"Ok. Best of luck hun. Hope everything gets better."

"Yeah thanks, see you." Kara waited, anxious as the hold tone burned her eardrum.

"Yes, Kara?" Tammy answered shrill.

"Hey, Tammy. I.. I have some bad news."

"Yes, I've heard word. You will be gone for a while. "

"Yeah, I'm really sorry!" Kara was quick to apologize.

"Well if you need anything do call, we are here for you. Your job will be here when you are back."

"W.. wait! What?" Kara shook her head sure she was hallucinating. "Wait, wait, wait! How'd you know I'd be out!?"

"We received a call yesterday morning. It came with a sizeable donation. Your sister? Alex, Ms. Danvers. She told us to hold your position until you were back to your normal self." Tammy explained.

"My sister? Alex? The one who scrimps and saves every dollar just to keep her bar afloat?" Kara questioned.

"Look, Kara, I don't know what to tell you. I thought you'd be happy."

"I .. I am . Just . Doesn't make sense." Kara stammered.

"Well, I'd suggest talking to your sister about it. But in the meantime. Take your time getting better. She is clearly worried for you. " Tammy ended the phone call, returning to her work, leaving Kara dumbfounded.

"Kara? Kara? Kaaara!" Lena called, hopping up the stairs, finally completely herself once more after having drank human blood days ago.

"Lena?" Kara stood tall, instinctually wishing to look as presentable as possible for the viable mate offering her shelter.

"Hey! Your sister and some wolves are here! I am not quite sure if that is good or bad tho. I mean one of them is a kid so I'm not too worried. But yeah. " Lena explained, peeking her head out of the stairwell and into the open plan living space where Kara still stood.

"Yeah, don't worry, that's her girlfriend and her girlfriend's daughter. " Kara Informed, rushing to the stairs, eager to see her sister and pack members.

"You look happy." Lena's heart warmed to see Kara with any emotion other than regret, sorrow, and longing.

"I get to see my sister!" Kara cheered. "And my pack members!"

"You really love your pack, don't you? " Lena never stopped being surprised by how much the same people who had drove her to a self-imposed exile meant to her.

"Of course!" Kara half shifted, just to leap over Lena, impatient with the woman blocking her way as she rushed down the stairs, scurrying out to the front.

"Kara you're gonna give me a heart attack doing that!" Lena yelled following after her.

"Alex! Sam! Ruby!" Kara yelled ecstatic, bolting for their table.

"Kara!" Ruby rushed to meet the older wolf.

"Hey, there kiddo! How you been!" Kara picked Ruby up.

"The pack is insufferable without you!" Ruby sighed.

"Yeah well, life is insufferable without the rest of you!" Kara cheered squeezing Ruby before putting her down and heading to the table where the other two still were.

"Someone missed us." Alex teased.

"Course I did. I missed all of you guys!"

"It's been too long, Kara." Sam agreed, hugging Kara tight. She caught a whiff of Kara as she hugged the wolf, noticing her scent strong and furious, clearly not happy in the slightest, almost sour. Sam tried to ignore it to just comfort Kara in the hug but it became overwhelming and she pulled back. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Kara faked a smile.

"Ok, Karr. Take care ok?" Sam's concern only grew.

"Alex!" Kara turned to her sister. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sis! Is it ok here? Stress with Lena not too high?"

"No. It's fine with Lena. " Kara hugged, moving closer to Alex's ear. "What the hell is going on? Almost defang Lena, and bribing my boss to let me take a leave of absence. "

"I.. I'll explain later." Alex replied hushed.

"I still missed you asshole." Kara squeezed again.

"So what's it like living with somewhere that makes such good steaks?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, Lena does make some mean meat. " Kara rolled her eyes at her own joke.

"Kara's just dying to have some of her ham wallet." Alex whispered to Sam.

"Oh God why!" Sam covered her face.

"I heard that Alex!"

"I can never unhear it!" Sam looked up with horror.

"I didn't hear it!" Ruby complained.

"That is for the best hun." Sam assured.

"Not like I'm wrong" Alex defended.

"We need to break up. Now. Before I ever hear you say that again." Sam exaggerated.

"Oh so we are together now, are we ?" Alex kissed Sam.

"Well, we were!"

"What if I promise to kiss you-"

"Say it again and you will never kiss anything of mine again!"

"Ok ok!" Alex surrendered.

"I don't get it !"

"You really don't want to Ruby. You really don't want to." Kara rested a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What's all the fuss about out here?" Lena approached the boisterous table.

"Nothing, just Alex's terrible names for nice things." Kara dismissed.

"Well, you'll have to fill me in later." Lena gave a half-hearted grin. " What can I get you all today? Need a menu?"

"I want more of that steak!" Ruby urged eager.

"It was good." Sam agreed.

"I will have a BLT." Alex requested.

"I will have another of the brunch specials, it was delightful Lena." Kara's voice overly sweet.

"Ok, ok, ok. We'll have those ready for you four in just a little bit. Extra rare on the stakes?"

"Yes thank you." Sam confirmed.

"And drinks?"

"Water." Alex answered.

"Seltzer water?" Sam requested.

"Yup we got that." Lena scribbled on her notepad.

"Whatcha feeling like Ruby?" Kara cheered.

"Mhmm, I don't know." Ruby considered options.

"How about some milk?"

"Chocolate milk!" Ruby decided, throwing her hands up.

"On it! And for you Kara." Lena hummed, enjoying seeing Kara with such a cute kid.

"Oh me? I'll have a regular milk." Kara answered, still focused on Ruby.

"Sounds great girls. Be back with everything soon. " Lena finished up and returned to the kitchen.

"Hey! Ruby, you wanna see something I can do now?!" Kara turned to grab two menus from a nearby table.

"What is is Kara?"

Kara held the two menus up, looking around, covering her face from either side and shifting only her face to wolf, sticking her tongue out before shifting to back and lowering the menus. "Cool huh?"

"Oh my God! Kara how'd you do that!? I wanna do that!"

"Well as much as it sucks not having all you guys anymore, there is a benefit or two of what's been going on. "

"Can Cat do that too?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah, she's been able to do it for years. Just I can do it now too."

"Uugh don't bring up Cat! I'm gonna kill her !" Sam complained. "She has no place giving my child wolf sex Ed lessons."

"Don't touch her !" Kara snarled, grabbing the table as her hands shifted, almost flipping the table in anger. "She's mine!" Kara huffed, her instincts compelling her to fight anyone and everyone! Needing complete dominance especially in front of pack members.

"Kara!" Alex snapped in a whisper, grabbing her sister by the ear. "You are in public! No wolfing!"

Kara growled seeming almost rabid as sharp teeth showed themselves, her body and wolf demanding a shift.

Sam scooched back, her wolf conflicted, desperate to fight Kara's dominance, but also terrified, knowing she didn't have anywhere near enough strength to fight Kara yet.

"Mommy!" Ruby ran to her mother's side, terrified of the furious wolf.

"In back now!" Alex ordered.

"I am not your servant!" Kara showed her teeth once more, threatening to bite Alex.

"Wanna try it, Kar? I'll have you on the floor crying before you shift a single claw." Alex threatened.

Kara huffed and puffed, closing her mouth, trying to calm herself.

"Now! In back! Now!" Alex repeated, dragging Kara by the collar of her shirt.

"What the hell is going on out there !?" Lena snapped at Alex and Kara as they barged into the kitchen, waving a spatula in their faces.

"Cat is mine! Sam lays a hand on her and I will rip her fucking head off!" Kara snarled are Alex, allowing herself to shift now in the privacy of the back room.

"Bad wolf!" Alex reprimanded. "You will not hurt Cat! And you sure as hell won't hurt my girlfriend!"

Kara shifted further.

"What the hell is going on!" Lena looked on scared.

"Kara this isn't you! Snap out of it now!" Alex's stern words did nothing to calm Kara, the wolf only grew in fury as her eyes grew less and less human.

"Kara?" Lena's soft voice caught the wolf's attention. "Kara it's me, honey. Calm down you're scaring me." Lena requested soft, still shaking.

Kara whimpered weakly in wolf form, noticing the terror in Lena's eyes.

"Kara, please. Please calm down."

"I." Kara whined, but snapped back at herself with angry growls and roars, lifting to hind legs, half wolf half human.

"Kara it's me, it's Lena." Lena kneeled down, attempting to seem nonconfrontational.

"L..Lena." Kara whined out the words, her vocal cords still not completely human as shredded clothing began to fall off of her.

"That's it, baby. Come on. Come here." Lena welcomed.

"Lena... I.. I.." Kara stammered softly, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here ." Lena opened her arms, standing slowly.

"I.. I… was .. going to hurt .. to hurt her." Kara sobbed, hugging Lena tight.

"Alex, go tell Jess she needs to run the back and the front today. I'm taking Kara upstairs. Come up when you are done."

"I.. I.. ok." Alex nodded, stepping back, disappointed with herself beyond comprehension, no longer able to save Kara, not even able to help. The tears came and wouldn't stop as she exited the kitchen. "Lena needs you to run the back." The words left broken lips.

"What the hell are you talking about!? It might be a slow Tuesday, but I can't run the front and the back on my own!" Jess complained, turning to see Alex, recognizing her even from behind. "I! Yes! Whatever you say!" Jess was quick to submit.

"Stay right here baby." Sam instructed Ruby as she stood, moving to Alex. "Al? Baby? What's wrong?"

"I can't save her. Nothing I do can help any more. I can't help my sister. Sam .. I'm going to lose her. I already am losing her." Alex rambled, growing more desperate and hopeless with every word.

"Shhh. Alex. It's ok."

"Nothing is ok Sam. "

"Yes, it will be. Now, what happened. Where is Kara."

"She snapped. She is losing it. Her…" Alex still had enough of her wits about her to know not to say wolf. " Is getting stronger. I.. I'm losing her."

"Ok ok. But where is she." Sam focused where Alex could not.

"Lena took her. " Alex sniffled. "Lena could calm her down, but I couldn't."

"Ok, then she is safe for now." Sam formed groundwork to build calm.

"Yes." Alex allowed.

"Breathe baby."

"I.. am" Alex took deliberate breaths, looking to calm herself and satiate Sam.

"It makes sense that Lena could calm her you know."

"W..why?"

"Because. When I'm stressed, the thing I think of to calm down is you." Sam wiped away Alex's tears. "When I have a terrible day, trapped in a concrete office, being screamed at, and the moon is that night, and I'm ready to murder the first asshole that crosses my path. I go to your tavern. I don't go for the pack anymore, at least not when I don't have to. I go for you Alex, to see that damn smile of yours. To feel my wolf roll over and purr just at the sight of you." Sam held Alex, kissing her cheek. "Lena is that for Kara. So, of course, she was able to calm Kara down."

"Sam.." Alex sighed, resting her head against the wolf.

"It's gonna be ok. Come on back to the table, have your lunch, let them have some time together."

"Ok. Thank you."

"It's gonna be ok. "

"Here you go, baby." Lena played Kara on the bed, feeling compelled to care for Kara beyond what she naturally would.

"L..Lena.."

"Shhh. It's ok. Don't stress yourself. Relax my baby." Lena went paler than usual, even for a vampire, realizing that she had been calling Kara baby, even after Kara had repeatedly set lines in the sand. "Fuck... Kara... I'm sorry I shouldn't be calling you that."

"It's ok. I liked it." Kara whispered, her voice still weary.

"Kara.." Lena felt her heart call unreasonably.

"Don't leave." Kara took Lena's hand.

"I'm not."

"I don't care if my pack hates me." Kara lied.

"Kara you don't mean that."

"You don't know what they want me to do." Kara protested.

"I don't. But I know you love them"

"I don't care Lena. I want you." Kara pulled Lena by her hand.

"Kara, I can't take it if you are going to change your mind."

"Lena. You calmed me when Alex couldn't. I'm not going to ignore that. You calmed my wolf. Made her want to roll over and purr for you, whine till you gave in and held me." Kara paused steadying herself, holding herself back to realism instead of just speaking what she wanted. "I'm not saying I'm ready for… everything. But cuddles? yes, cuddles ."

"Ok, then Kara." Lena smiled, taking Kara in a tight hug, with only small amounts of lingering trepidation.

Kara melted into Lena's arms, holding to her, resting her nose against Lena's neck, breathing the vampire's scent in allowing it to soothe her in the way only Lena could.

"That's it, baby. Relax. " Lena kissed at Kara's neck gently, finding Kara's scent even more intoxicating than ever before.

"Thank you, Lena." Kara nuzzled Lena.

"How can I help you relax? What is best?"

"I. Shift." Kara whispered, allowing herself to shift slowly to her wolf form, still in Lena's arms.

"Ok baby. That's it. Relax." Lena encouraged, laying Kara down on the bed.

Kara purred, allowing her eyes to blink slowly, closing completely. "Rest hun. I'll be right back." Lena rose from the bed to leave, not wanting to raise elevated hopes further.

Kara whimpered, raising her head from the bed, looking to Lena with true puppy dog eyes.

"Ok baby." Lena chuckled and sighed, sitting back down and running her hands down Kara's back, petting the wolf caringly.

Kara purred deeply, her ear twitching happily.

"That's my beautiful wolf." Lena kissed behind Kara's ear, hugging her from above, giving in despite her wiser instincts.

Kara gave off soft approving howl's, moving slightly under Lena.

"What's wrong girl?" Lena worried, moving off of Kara.

Kara rolled over on to her back, offering her belly to Lena.

"Aww. My Kara feeling safe around me? Safe enough to lie on your back?" Lena smiled, watching Kara nod before laying her head back feeling secure. "I'm glad my beautiful. You deserve to feel safe." Lena hummed, laying down in the bed next to Kara, kissing to the wolf's fur, and rubbing her belly.

"Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the wait!" Jess arrived, carrying a large serving platter with the three meals, almost shaking.

"You are busy, and I can't imagine it's easy running it all alone." Sam empathized, holding Alex close, kissing her cheek.

"T..thank you ." Alex stammered still shaken.

"Steak!" Ruby cheered, already over the entire event.

"Yes, steak. I hope it is rare enough you two." Jess placed the meals in front of them, averting her eyes from the woman held up in the wolf's arms.

"She will be ok baby." Sam whispered to Alex.

"I.. I know." Alex lied, trying to hide her fear.

"Eat your food baby. It will help you calm down." Sam let Alex loose from the tight hug.

"Yeah ." Alex nodded, picking up her sandwich, timidly taking it to her lips and consuming a tiny bite.

"Goooood! It's good!" Sam purred into her steak.

"Good baby, I'm glad you're enjoying." Sam laughed, her attention no longer focused on Alex.

"B.. be Right back hun." Alex patted Sam on the shoulder.

"But you haven't touched your sandwich!" Ruby reminded.

"Yeah. Just.. gotta see Kar."

"Ok Al. I'm here if you need me, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do." Alex nodded, cold, distant.

"Alex." Sam whispered, taking the woman's hand as she went to leave.

"Yes?"

"I mean it." Sam kissed Alex's cheek gently.

"I know baby." Alex agreed, making her way to the back, her footsteps heavy, strenuous. She ignored the frantic woman flipping food in the kitchen struggling to keep everything from getting burned. She could smell her sisters stress still thick in the back room and all the way up the stairs, feeling it suffocating as she worried for Kara and what would become of her in time. Alex followed the scent dreading what she might find as she rose the stairs, and turned around to the open floor plan upstairs to see Lena and Kara cuddling.

"Hey." Lena whispered, kissing at Kara's fur and nuzzling the sweet-scented wolf.

"I.. is she ok?"

"She is now." Lena agreed, scratching behind Kara's ear as Kara shifted human slowly.

"Yeah.." Kara purred. "Lena helped ." She paused, catching the look on Alex's face. "Oh shit! Clothes!"

"Here!" Lena pulled blankets over Kara wanting to help.

"I.. well I'm glad your ok Kara." Alex nodded weak.

"Al?" Kara shook her head, refocusing, clarity returning from the pleasant drowsy haze from having Lena atop her, kissing and petting her as they cuddled. "What's wrong sis?"

"Uugh, nothing Kar." Alex stepped backward.

"Alex?" Kara's tone higher.

"Yeah, Kara. I… I'm ok." Alex stumbled.

Kara shifted on the bed, grabbing the ends of the blanket, wrapping it around her before she stood up.

"Hey! Uugh! I'm sure you two wanna be alone. " Alex gave a false laugh. "You two.. well you smell like you worked out your romantic issues. "

"Not quite yet, but I can hope." Lena whispered for only herself.

"Alex." Kara spoke soft but with a sternness only reserved for loved ones. "Talk to me please."

"I .. what is with people and wanting me to talk when I'm already speaking today?" Alex scratched at the back of her head attempting to seem nonchalant.

"Well for me it's cause you sound a hell of a lot like you are gonna start crying any second now. "

"That's ridiculous Kara, when was the last time you saw me cry?"

"When we heard mom and dad died."

"Years ago." Alex defended.

"Just because you don't cry often doesn't mean you don't need to now." Kara argued, moving closer to her sister, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"That is not only ridiculous, but also incredibly confusing."

"But you know exactly what I mean. And I know you. I know when you are hurting. You are my sister."

"I'm not hurting Kara!" Alex's shoulders shifted uncomfortably, hiding truths as best she could.

"Ok, then you will be ok with me hugging my big sister? "

"I!" Alex steadied herself as best she could.

"I love you Alex. You are my sister and when you are ready to talk I'm here." Kara closed the gap between them, hugging her sister tight, wrapping arms up from under Alex's arms, crossing behind her back and holding to her shoulders. Kara lowered her head, rubbing her cheek against Alex's shoulder and neck.

"K.. k... Kara." Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, leaning her head against her sister's.

"It's ok."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry"

"I was so scared, Kara." Alex's head dropped, allowing the tears to come. "I've never not been able to help you. Kara! It was terrifying! I thought I was losing you! I thought you were gone! That only your wolf was left!" Alex clung to Kara.

"I'm safe Alex. You've protected me my whole life. And to this day, you have never failed Alex." Kara assured.

"I.. I.." Alex stammered.

"It's ok Al. "

"It's not ok Kara! What if I had lost you! What If I lose you !"

"You won't. "

"You don't know that Kara!"

"But I do." Lena stood from the bed with trepidation, fearful of setting her heart up to be broken, but all the while, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop herself."I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, and keep her wolf from consuming her. " Lena moved to hug them both from behind Kara.

"I.. " Alex nodded to them.

"It will be ok." Lena assured.

"Ok." Alex allowed, giving in and allowing them to comfort her. "Ok." Alex agreed. "But if you hurt her you will wish I only defanged you." Alex threatened with tears still trailing down her face.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I hope Alex is ok." Kara sat unsteady at the end of the bed once Lena's now seemingly hers.

"She will be. I .. I understand why she was rattled. I was too Kara. " Lena admitted, pulling up behind Kara on the bed, wrapping her arms around the wolf.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you two. I didn't even have control. "

"I think that is what scared her most Kara. "

"I.. I'm not going feral." Kara declared even if only for herself.

"Goin who with the what now?"

"Feral."

"Yes I'm aware of the concept, but only in the case of feral animals." Lena allowed.

"Well. Now you know what I mean. It's losing all of my societal humanity. Becoming nothing more than a wolf. " Kara paused to let it sink in for Lena. "It isn't common, and most wolves hate the idea of anyone even knowing it is possible. Probably because they fear anyone finding a way to induce ferility. " Kara swallowed bolstering herself to continue. " When a wolf goes feral the pack hunts them down and … "

"What?"

"We put them down."

"I.."

"If we don't we will have too many people asking questions, what's that five-foot-tall wolf looking thing and all." Kara looked down, admittedly scared of the idea.

"But you aren't going feral right?" Lena questioned, kissing Kara's neck worried, finding the strong scent of Kara soothing as her fangs ached to protrude and taste of the wolf.

"N..not with you doing that I won't." Kara purred, shivering under Lena as the vampire found a profound weak spot. "F..fuck was that?" Kara couldn't find her breath.

"What this?" Lena kissed and sucked gently at a swollen point on Kara's neck. She resisted with everything she had, not wanting to accident drink of Kara.

"I!" Kara growled, her wolf infuriated with the newfound pleasure pushing Kara to submit.

Lena giggled. "My wolf like?"

"F… fuck. " Kara growled louder, wolf breaking through as she kept up, pinning Lena back down to the bed, kissing her furiously, hungry, demanding. "Better."

"D.. damnit." Lena lost her breath as Kara pushed her down, kissing back into the strong wolf atop her, breathing in the scent, feeling Kara's hunger wash over her.

"You taste good." Kara's words cocky as she broke the kiss, moving down Lena's neck.

"Someone likes to be in charge." Lena observed, once more slinking arms around Kara.

"Want you, want all of you!" Kara demanded, pulling at the Hem of Lena's shirt.

"Woah! I.. ok." Lena nodded, lifting her back from the bed allowing her shirt to be ripped off. Feeling completely naked despite still having a bra and all the rest of her clothes.

Kara snarled pleased, her eyes glossing over the curves of Lena's almost entirely uncovered torso. "Those.. are beautiful."

"I!" Lena turned bright red.

"Ohh and your pristine skin." Kara purred, tracing fingertips down from just under Lena's bra to the tip of her skirt.

"K! Kara! I! Oh

God.." Lena realized how little control she had over herself, her body reacting perfectly for Kara. Her heart wouldn't stop, even her chest and breasts had taken on a slight flush, her head was spinning in the absolute best of ways, and her conservative white panties were almost certainly completely see through by now, soaked with the evidence of her ache. She could feel the tension winding beyond her limits as Kara's warm fingers approached her core. "Kara, I.. I.. need " Lena's desperation evident in her voice.

Kara licked her lips excitedly before moving in close to whisper into Lena's ear. "That is exactly how I want you, craven, desperate for me to help you finally get the relief you need beyond all else."

"I.. I'm fucked." Lena panted.

"Perfect" Kara flicked her tongue along the shell of Lena's ear. "Now, what do you want me to do to you?"

"B.. bra, take my bra off!" Lena requested, shivering with trepidation for how easily Kara had her crying for mercy.

"Of course." Kara obliged, removing the bra with only two or three fingers as she nibbled on Lena's ear.

Lena moaned out as she felt the relief of her bra release. Her eyelids slipped shut, her back arching to press her breasts, still covered by the loose bra against Kara.

"My good aching Lena." Kara praised.

"Please!" Lena requested.

"Please what?"

"T.. touch them. Please!" Lena ground her teeth, fangs shooting out, needing Kara for more than just sex.

"Oh? The little vampire is hungry is she ?"

"I!" Lena hissed angrily, her emotions sharp in starvation.

"Do you want a drop of your wolf?"

"I.. Kara. S.. slow down." Lena forced the words from her lips.

"Why would my beautiful bloodsucker want me to slow down ?" Kara attempted to allure Lena, offering her neck up again the vampire's lips as she kissed at Lena's neck.

"No!" Lena demanded.

"What's wrong?" Kara pulled back worried.

"No. I don't like being called that. Not at all." Lena slithered out from under Kara, quickly covering herself, feeling naked.

"Beautiful?" Kara missed the point.

"Bloodsucker ." Lena wanted to wretch, to vomit up every drop of blood she had ever consumed. "never call me that." Lena requested, turning her back to Kara, finding her shit and throwing it back on.

"Oh…" Kara considered. "I.. but you call me wolf ?"

"But you like being a wolf. I hate what I am ." Lena shied away. "You know that."

"I.. I'm sorry. I… didn't mean to. "

"I know. And it is ok. I'm sorry. You seemed … riled up. If you want some private time, that is ok, but I'm not really up for this right now. "

"I.. oh.." Kara recoiled, hurting. "I… I'm sorry. I.. wouldn't have … I.. didn't mean to.. " Kara stammered. " I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO FORWARD IF I KNEW!" Kara blurted. "I.. I thought you liked me ."

"Kara?" Lena turned to see Kara destroyed.

"I.. I'm sorry." Kara whimpered, standing from the bed and walking away.

"I! Fuck I didn't mean it like that!" Lena snapped realizing what she had said and the context in which it was received.

"You.. don't want us to not.."

"I want us. I just am not up to .. I. To have sex!" Lena almost too timid to finish her sentence.

"Lena." Kara's voice sweet soft and soothing as she turned to see Lena still bright red.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Just. The whole... me being a vampire thing is a big turn off." Lena's gaze drifted along the floor, a mix of guilt and shame.

"Ok. " Kara nodded. "And I would rather spend my time with you than alone. "

"I..but .. you were all. 'grr' " Lena shuttered remembering how seductively dominant Kara had been atop of her, forcing her to beg.

"Yes I was, and I still am, but for the four days I've been here I've wanted nothing more than to see what it might be like to hold you, breathe in that stunningly alluring scent of yours. " Kara acknowledged.

"I.. that sounds.. amazing Kara." Lena nodded back, feeling cold, craving the wolf's warmth.

"Couch or the bed?"

"Couch. I'm not ready to sleep yet." Lena smiled, appreciating Kara offering her the choice.

"As you wish my beautiful." Kara whipped to Lena's side, sliding arms up around her.

"Oh. Kara." Lena purred a gentle moan leaking lovely lips as she leaned into the warmth of the strong woman around her. "You are quite the gentlewoman."

"Of course, always for my o-" Kara bit her tongue.

"Hmm?" Lena looked up to the taller wolf awaiting the rest of her sentence.

"Nothing hun." Kara kissed Lena's forehead.

"I.." Lena winced, feeling a sudden slight searing sensation on her lower neck, feeling as if a handful of wasps stung her all at once. "Oof! I.. what was that."

"N... nothing Lena." Kara hid.

"I.. ok.." Lena yawned, her neck still stinging, but her tiredness winning out.

"Couch ." Kara reminded, leading Lena towards the sofa.

"Yeah." Lena agreed.

"So.. until I messed up and called you the completely wrong thing… were you enjoying yourself?" Kara lead overly proud.

"You little. "Lena turned back to Kara, a playfully angry look on her face.

"What? I'm the tall one. You're the little one." Kara smiled back, only a couple inches taller.

"Prideful wolf aren't you."

"Is it wrong to know if my … " Kara paused. "Enjoyed me atop her?"

Lena blushed more than she wished, feeling as if her body were constant betraying her when in the presence of Kara, incredibly transparent in its reactions. "Well. No." Lena couldn't bring herself to fight the strong wolf with her arms wrapped around her.

"I.. by the way, what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" Lena sat down on the couch, allowing herself a moment to breathe some clearer air, the scent of Kara almost suffocating as it flooded her mind with thoughts of what Kara could do to her.

"I.. " Kara paused, and looked away.

"You do want us to be something don't you?" Lena feared being left out as Kara pondered what they were.

"Yes! Of course, I do!" Kara sat on the smart couch cushion as Lena, wanting to be close to her, to feel Lena as her chest inflated with each breath.

"I.. ohh." Lena moaned out, feeling the wolf so close, her body already rolled back up.

"I.." Kara reached out and took both of Lena's hands.

"You.. are so warm." Lena shuttered.

"You are a touch cold." Kara kissed the icy fingers. "I'm trying to warm you up."

"You .. are really sweet Kara. " Lena wanted to get closer, to bury her cheek against Kara and breathe the scent in until whatever was driving her mad and stinging her neck either disappeared or overwhelmed her completely.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Kara whispered into Lena's ear.

"That sounds really nice, that sounds really nice. but I am honestly not sure we are ready. I like you, I do. Too much in fact! But, we still barely know each other. I only learned days ago how weary you are about being treated like a pet, and you only began to even partially understand today how I feel about what I am." Lena squeezed Kara's hands gently, empathetically, not wanting to hurt Kara or herself by the accelerated pace.

" Ok." Kara nodded, not liking any of it, but understanding, and whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, subtly agreeing with Lena's wise caution.

"It will be ok." Lena offered, releasing Kara's hands.

"Thank you."

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex watched from the doorway as Sam tucked her daughter in, kissing Ruby's forehead lovingly. "Good night baby." Sam caressed Ruby's cheek, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Back to school tomorrow?" Ruby wondered.

"As long as you can promise not to go pushing Jenny all over again."

"Wait does that mean if I promise to push her again I don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Ruby asked with a devious grin.

"You're going to school tomorrow!" Sam declared, standing and looking to Alex who had a similar pleased grin.

"Good night Rube. Sleep well kiddo." Alex called, taking Sam's hand, ready to close the door behind her.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Alex." Ruby giggled to herself, turning on to her side and cuddling a pillow tight.

"She is really cute." Alex whimpered, thinking of one day having a cute little one she could call her own.

"Yeah, she is ." Sam agreed, catching the sight of Alex looking down and rubbing her belly. "You ok? Cramps?"

"No. No, it's nothing." Alex shook her head.

"You.. look sad." Sam reached out, caressing Alex's cheek, seeing something similar to longing.

"It's nothing Sam, really don't worry." Alex assured a purple shimmer in her eyes.

"Ok baby." Sam allowed, hugging Alex tight.

"You are really sweet, and I appreciate that you care about me so much." Alex kissed Sam.

"Of course. Al, you know I care about you." Sam kissed back deeper.

"I do." Alex moaned, pulling Sam closer, accepting the kiss.

"You smell so good, you know that?" Sam broke the kiss taking a detour to Alex's neck.

"Oh do I now? My wolf think my scent is nice? That I'm an ideal mate?" Alex knew the words would awaken Sam's wolf, make her crave to take her.

Sam roared, throwing Alex against a wall, pinning her to the painted bricks. "Yes, your scent is perfect. An ideal mate. "

"D… damnit. You… smell really good too." Alex admitted, feeling her flesh burn searing under Sam's touch, the scent of the wolf saturating her nose, filling her lungs, drowning her in strong pheromones that demanded sex.

"You .. want this?" Sam requested consent.

"Fuck.. need it." Alex panted, dropping her head to Sam's neck, finding the scent gland easily and sucking on it.

Sam roared out, extending her neck for Alex before reflexively going to bite Alex. Sinking her teeth deep into Alex's flesh.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Alex screamed, arching her back against the wall, jutting her hips out against Samantha as she ground her aching core against the wolf.

"Mine!" Sam demanded into the flesh between her teeth, wanting Alex to be hers, and hers alone.

"S! Sam! Oh.. m..more!" Alex begged, wishing there were no longer any clothing separating them, needing to feel the wolf's flesh against hers.

"Bed, now!" Sam ordered, releasing the bite, blood pooling from the deep wound only for a moment before Alex touched her thumb to it then to her tongue and back, the wound sealing immediately, leaving a scar anyone else would guess was years old, and drying blood in its place.

"W..what the?" Sam questioned, carrying Alex to the bedroom.

"Do you want to ask questions or fuck me ?" Alex offered.

"I prefer the second option . Especially if it means I get to keep biting you. " Sam growled musing at the idea, getting to bite her mate over and over again, marking her up and down her body.

"Hey." Alex fought the perfect fog of the wolf's seductive pheromones for just a moment. "Only until the mark shows."

"You trust you'll take to it."

"No. In fact, I'm certain I won't. But. Air on the safe side."

"Oh." Sam's excitement visibly died as she carried Alex, still wrapped around her into the bedroom.

"Not because I don't think we are right for each other, I swear!" Alex defended quickly.

Sam gave a quick inquisitive look, letting Alex back down to her feet just in front of the bed.

"Just take my fucking clothes off already. "Alex huffed, impatient and uninterested in exploring the topic more.

Samantha snarled tearing the shirt from Alex, eagerly unclasping her bra and then beginning to undo Alex's pants.

"Much better!" Alex agreed, feeling the cold air of the room across her breasts, her nipples pebbled and perked.

"I.. what position do you like? " Sam paused, Alex's pants undone, but not pulled down, revealing her black lace panties hugging her hips perfectly.

" One where you're making me cum." Alex requested, clearly still tense as she took, Sam's right hand and directing it down her panties, placing the wolf's middle finger directly on her clit.

"I like that." Sam cracked a smile, moving her hand farther down, slipping one finger inside the already wet mess, finding Alex's clit once more with her thumb, circling the digit upon the bundle of nerves as Alex moaned out.

"That's a good girl." Alex praised, a flush falling over her as her hips moved on their own to match Samantha's movements.

Sam quickly took Alex, pushing her down onto the bed, fingering her faster, fighting against the tight jeans to pleasure Alex. "Bad girl. You are mine and I will not be ordered around by you." Sam demanded, primal craving to be more dominant.

"I.." Alex hesitated, her body reacting for the dominant tone more than it ever had for anything else.

"My good little girl tongue-tied? Wolf got your tongue?" Sam teased, hastening her fingers, lowering her head to kiss at Alex's uncovered breasts.

Alex found herself caught, a litany of moans and whimpers all she had been able to make out as Sam continued, slipping her pants off, tearing off the beautiful panties, clearly over eager to consume Alex.

"That's a girl." Sam kissed Alex, breaking the seal.

"Fu.. fuck. What .. what is happening.. I.. I admit it's been a while, but... " Alex stammered.

"You've never been with a wolf have you?"

"Well.. no." Alex admitted, breath still heavy.

"We are all either on the dominant or submissive side. Your sister is just an extreme example."

"Yes?" Alex allowed, whimpering as she noticed Sam had stopped.

"You want more don't you hun?"

"N..need .." Alex choked out.

"Good girl. " Sam cooed, returning her hand to Alex's soaked slit. "And, when we are with someone who isn't a wolf, they tend to be persuaded to submit or dominate depending on the wolf and their pheromones."

"So.. that's why?"

"Why you are desperate? And so easy to slip into that delicious subspace for me ?"

"Y..yes." Alex moaned, feeling Sam's fingers catch her g spot just right.

"You did say your preferred position is one where you cum didn't you?" Sam nipped at the healed marking on Alex's neck.

Alex shuttered, the teeth on her neck making her feel weak, coaxing forth a climax within her.

"That's it, cum for me my beautiful girl." Sam pumped fingers faster, biting more without breaking the skin.

Alex's breathing got away from her as she felt the first clench hit, her whole body curled together, the first climax ripping through her body unrelentingly. The desperate broken scream escaped her throat before her climax had hit it's halfway point.

Sam watched on pleased, basking in the scent of Alex's release. She had moved to kiss gently just at Alex's abdomen, inches above her pelvis, knowing the kisses would help to soothe the aftershocks.

"I.. oh God. S...Sam." Alex panted.

"You enjoyed your first climax?" Sam gave off heavier breaths, breathing in Alex's scent and allowing her hot breath to wash over Alex's core.

"F..first?"

"You didn't think I would only make you cum once did you?" The cocky tone zapped any ideation of resistance Alex may have been able to form.

"Y.. you… feel so good against me."

"Ohh I know. Now lay back, be a good girl. And enjoy." Sam lifted Alex's hips, slipping a pillow under her ass, ensuring Alex was comfortable before she moved in closer, kissing just adjacent to Alex's labia. Less than an inch away from it as she graced her lips along Alex's sensitive flesh. Alex rose her hips, rocking them up and back needing to feel more, the taunting tangent of the wolf's lips against her.

"Nuh uh ahh." Sam corrected. "I am going to take my time with you Alexandria."

Alex wasn't accustomed to hearing her full name like that as she refused to stop, shifting her hips trying to find Sam's lips. "P.. please."

"Be a good patient girl. I want to enjoy the scent of you as you crave it more and more."

"I.. I.. oh." Alex whimpered.

Sam finally began to use her tongue, but still completely ignoring the intentionally manicured lips, instead, Sam dragged her tongue up and along the outside of the skin that formed the slightest raise of Alex's pussy. She even drug her tongue up along Alex's pelvic bone, and back around her beautiful intentionally patch of pubic hair just above her labia.

"Fuck! Sam!" Alex screamed out.

"Don't wake Ruby, or you won't cum again."

"Uugh! What do I have to do to get you to eat me out? Cover it in peanut butter?" Alex snapped.

"Bad girl!" Samantha swatted at her submissive's snatch.

Alex's thighs snapped shut, covering her pounding pussy as she tried to hide how much she adored the shock of the pain and how it yielded to a euphoric pleasure.

"Don't you dare lie and say you didn't love it."

"I!" Alex went rigid.

"Don't try to lie my bad little girl." Samantha walked two fingers up the underside of Alex's thigh upright in front of her.

Alex whimpered and giggled. "Hey, that tickles!"

"I know that was the point, I was trying to get you to release your legs ." Sam giggled back.

"I.. uugh." Alex whimpered, allowing her legs to relax and spread again for Sam.

"Are you ok my girl?"

"Y...yeah.. it .. was really nice.." Alex blushed.

"Good. I'm glad. That's why I did it. I had a feeling you'd like it. Plus it wasn't that hard ."

"Y. You could do it harder?" Alex's intrigue got the best of her.

"Only if my beautiful girl wanted ." Sam caressed Alex's entrance gently with her palm.

Alex rode the palm as best she could, rocking her hips.

"Is that what you want?"

"I.." Alex whimpered begrudgingly. "Only if you promise to kiss it and make it better after."

"You don't have to do one to get the other Alex." Samantha moved in closer, removing her hand, gently dragging her tongue along the center of Alex's folds, spreading them with two fingers, tasting the sopping wet mess that was Alex.

"I.. I know.. I.. still want you to do that again and then to … kiss and lick gently at it. S.. sounds so nice to feel.. that and then your tongue soothing it." Alex could feel herself becoming drenched at the idea.

Sam didn't waste any time, slapping Alex hard before replacing her tongue, lapping slowly and even adding in some suction at Alex's clit.

The suction at Alex's weakest point was almost too effective after the sudden slap, leaving Alex a panting mess, hands shooting down to Sam's head, encouraging her to taste more and more. Sam delighted in the pleasure she could give Alex, purring deeper as she devoured every inch of Alex's intimacy.

Alex held to Samantha for dear life, each small stroke feeling exponential with how the sensation mounted. It had been years since Alex had been with anyone else, and even then it was a mistaken drunken hookup, but this couldn't have been more different. The only influences they were under we're their cravings for each other, the pheromones they shared, alluring each other and heightening their everything. As If that wasn't enough Samantha knew what she was doing, she knew all too well how to drive Alex insane, speeding up and slowing down as she read Alex's body in an intensely efficient attempt to keep Alex on the exact cusp of climax. It wouldn't stop as the tension grew, Alex's body began to feel more and more like she was floating, only anchored by Samantha's mouth on her sex, the most intimate act Alex had ever felt, however also the most lewd, and everything about it was perfect.

"Sam!" Alex bit her hand, holding back a scream, certain if she accidentally awoke Ruby that Sam would stop, and even more confident that if Sam stopped she would go mad in desperation to climax.

Sam moaned in acknowledgment from between Alex's thighs.

"Please. M..more.. need... need to cum." Alex begged.

"Yes. " Sam agreed, not lifting her head, just obliging with a small swat at Alex's slit followed by two fingers slipping in and caressing Alex's insides in a gentle come hither as she sucked and licked at Alex's clit swollen with extreme arousal.

"So… so.. soooo.. close."

"Ask permission"

"W..what!" Alex held back the climax, not understanding.

"Ask me to cum. Be a good girl." Sam spoke swift swapping back to Alex's clit.

"I!" Alex, felt her climax fighting her as she tried to hold it back. "P… p.. please!" Alex screamed.

"Please what ?"

"Please let me cum!"

"How bad do you want it?"

"Fuck! Sam! I can't hold it back anymore."

"Then cum for me, you have permission." Sam allowed, devouring Alex all the way through her orgasm, helping Alex thought as she lost herself, squirting and soaking the sheets under them.

Even after Alex's climax had ebbed she was still laying there, weak in residual pleasure and hormones running rampant through her body, filling her with the best buzz she had ever experienced. She wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't form, only dighted whimpers and moans.

"Did you enjoy yourself." Sam purred, touching her hand to her neck, Feeling it as she kissed gently at the soaked mess in front of her.

"Ohhh "

"Good girl. You enjoy it. Words will come back soon enough. But I want my girl happy." Samantha took pride in calling Alex 'my girl'.

"Y..y..y..yours…" Alex did her best to make words.

"All mine." Sam agreed. "Would you like me to keep kissing you down here or move up there and hold you?"

"H..h..ho..ho..h ..hold. "

"Of course. Come here, my girl." Samantha adored watching Alex have a hard time making words.

"T.. t.. thank you " Alex found her voice slightly more.

"Shhh. It's ok. Enjoy as it calms down ." Samantha reminded, kissing Alex's neck, searching for the matching mark.

"I.. it won't be there." Alex whimpered as she dismissed.

"Huh? But I felt mine." Sam paused.

"I… I figured. I'm sorry Sam. but it won't show on me. Not truly." Alex admitted, feeling guilty.

"W..Why not?"

"Sam, you… you know? Right?"

"Know what?" Sam worried.

"I'm … not a normal human."

"I, I mean, yeah I figured, you run the tavern." Sam acknowledged.

"I.. I'm honestly not even sure I really even still count as human Samantha."

"Alex, I … really don't understand now." Sam paused dumbfounded.

"I, umm Let's get up. We need to change the sheets before my bed is ruined." Alex requested.

"Ok, Alex. I, whatever is best for you." Sam stood from bed, allowing Alex to get up.

"I appreciate your understanding Sam." Alex stood and grabbed the sheets, pulling them down and onto the floor to protect her bed. "H.. here." Alex whispered a foreign tongue under her breath, biting her own thumb to make herself bleed, taking the blood and drawing a circle around the bite scar from earlier. The blood soaked into Alex's flesh.

"W. What the.." Sam recoiled as the symbol she had to assume matched her own burned a dark purple and black before dying out and disappearing once more, leaving only the marking of the bite on her flesh. Sam reached out, the image seared into her mind, wishing it would reappear as she brushed her thumb over the bite mark. "I… it's a skull. A burning skull…. Two of them." Terror taking over Sam.

"They are within an ouroboros. And No. That's not what yours looks like ." Alex soothed, mirroring Sam as she brushed her fingers against Sam's small sweet marking.

"W.. what-" Sam spoke too slow.

"A heart. With the signs of a sun rising over its top. The beginning of a new kinder day." Alex ignored the aspects of the marking Samantha never need know. Alex's fingers lingered at the bottom of the small heart, the symbol representative of Hope and death. "That is what yours is. And it's beautiful."

"Why don't they match?" Sam worried.

"Because mine is a curse. And a gift. But. It started as a curse."

"Some think lycanthropy originated as a curse." Sam offered trying to comfort Alex, seeing hints of longing in her.

"It did." Alex answered.

"I.. well no one can ever really know, it started so long ago."

"I know. It did. " Alex repeated cold, almost robotic.

"Al?" Sam could see the lack of color in Alex's face and the glimmer of purple in her eyes. "Baby?"

"Huh?" Alex returned, turning her head and feeling faint.

"Alex!" Sam yelled, catching Alex mid-fall, Holding her close.

"H.. hey there baby." Alex smiled softly. "what happened?"

"Y.. you don't remember?"

'she won't' the whispers surrounded Sam.

"Alex!?" Sam surveyed sullen surroundings spotting simply nothing.

'she will know' this time they both seemed to hear.

"Shhh." Alex sushed the whispers, a chill still in the room.

"Alex, what was that?"

"I.. umm… I see dead people?" Alex did her best to imitate the movie but with a humorous hint.

"You what?" Sam laughed in disbelief.

"I… I'm being serious sam." Alex's demeanor serious.

"W..what how?"

"We live in a world of vampires, werewolves, and witches. I'll be it the latter of which rarely attend my tavern, but that is just because they don't like the magic I inhabit. Is this really your breaking point on what you will believe?" Alex teased.

"So.. you see dead people ?"

"Well… it is a lot more than that. Just like lycanthropy, this curse hasn't aged as was intended."

"I know. We were cursed to only take life, never create."

"And yet here you are. With your wolf daughter two rooms over, and Cat has a whole damn litter." Alex reminded.

"Yes. So.. what is it really?" Sam lead Alex, knowing there was a revelation soon to come.

"A complex curse cast canceled or Countered? Convoked or combined? Chances are a combination. Can't be changed now. Claws crept clinging close keeping child created first forever cursed. One clan kindred souls compelled continuously to observe, cushion conflict; contain countless creations coherent and concealed from a cowardly world. "

Alex robotically chanted the spell her ancestor used as an attempt to adapt the curse to a gift. "I.. am connected to my ancestry. I can channel them connect. And when I'm weak.. they can connect to me." Alex's personality returned as all color left her complexion.

"You need rest don't you." Sam observed.

"Y.. yes I do. " Alex admitted as Sam slowly lowered her down against a dry spot of the bedding now on the floor.

"Where are your clean sheets ?"

"Closet .. by the .. bathroom. " Alex yawned, pulling the bedding close, cuddling up to it, feeling cold.

"I'll be right back. Then we can cuddle up in bed ok?"

"O… Kay.." Alex's eyes glimmered once more before flickering shut.

Samantha quickly sought out the softest sheets and a couple nice blankets. She rushed back, bedding in hand, dropping it all the moment she entered Alex's room once more.

Alex layed there, markings like tattoos covering her body, a soft dark glow emanating from them. They surrounded her body, long intricate lines, and entwined circles, some containing foreign symbols Samantha assumed were in reference to how Alex derived her powers from the curse.

"Alex?" Sam whispered leaping to the woman's side.

Her eyes snapped open, nothing but the empty purple glow. The soulless gateways haunting. "She cursed us for bringing them back! Demanded if we thought it right to return them we should forever have to live amongst them!"

"Alex!" Samantha barked, watching the eerie glow disappeared along with all the tattoos fading, washing away from toe to head, leaving behind the ghost of a heart above a rising Dawn centered within the bite mark. Sam redirected her gaze to it just in time to see it too fade as Alex awakened.

"H.. hey.. what .. happened." Alex coughed tired, voice clearly strained.

"Your .. ancestor? Spoke through you… I think?"

"F..fuck... I shouldn't have used my magic just after you…. So thoroughly… exhausted me." Alex blushed weak.

"Oh? Is that what the kids are calling it now ?"

"You know what I mean. The … " Alex blushed more, suddenly shy.

"Multiple orgasms?" Sam boasted.

"Yes. Left me a bit weak after, and using magic to show my mark left me extra vulnerable." Alex admitted.

"Will you be ok?"

"Sleep. I need sleep. "

"Ok. Well, let's get you some of that then." Sam agreed, setting up the bed and then picking up Alex and placing her under the covers.

"Thank you." Alex cuddled into Sam as she joined her under the covers.

"I enjoyed." Sam nuzzled back.

"I .. me to for being here for me. For .. showing me the touch of someone else once more. "

"Are you ok?"

"Sam… I don't do this... I haven't touched anyone but Kara with more than a handshake or a fist since I … inherited my curse…. My powers. Since I had to guard this bar. I haven't felt safe enough to allow someone else up here. Much less into my bed."

"I'm very glad you thought I was worthy of the honor. Because, I adored this time together. And I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I." Alex agreed with a kiss, then resting her head upon Sam's chest, holding her close.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cat shifted human first, the sun on the rise as the pack followed her towards a clearing amidst the forest. The largest wolf by a sizeable margin followed fast behind her, only half humanoid as he tackled her to the ground, licking up her neck.

"I! " Cat groaned, trying to pull away as her heart raced. "The.. night is over. Get off!" She growled, wolf's spirit still shimmering in her eyes.

"You still smell so good." He praised, nipping along her weakest spots.

Kara still the youngest wolf of the pack by far snarled at the man above their matriarch.

None of the wolves ignored the freshest pup growling at their leaders.

"She said get off." Kara snarled, shifting human, still on all fours, the turn clearly still draining and disorienting to her.

Two pack members circled behind her, still clinging to their more animalistic nature.

Kara snapped her head between them, snarling back before realizing she was still completely naked from the night. Her arguments fell quite quickly as the embarrassment took her over, still unaccustomed to it all.

The man atop Cat stood, turning to Kara, hair thinning, his pride in his bare body only emphasizing Kara's discomfort with it all. "Kara, Is something wrong?" The scar across his face doing nothing to alleviate the air of sinister entitlement wafting off of him.

"Not anymore, you are off of her." Kara huffed attempting to seem more brazen than she truly was.

"Is there something wrong with me being atop her? She is my mate after all." He reminded.

Kara bit her tongue wanting to lash out more. "Only something wrong if she doesn't want you on top of her. "

"I forgave you for this." He flashed his hand under the gnarly scar. "But that was only because I struck first. If you ever are to decide to strike I shall not be so kind. And neither shall they." He turned his hand wolves behind Kara. "I'll admit you are strong for a pup, but you won't win if you speak out against me."

Sam arrived late after having chased down her pup, Ruby hanging, the back of her neck caught gently between her mother's teeth. "Calm down Ramond!" Samantha barked, now holding the young pup in her arms, shifted and standing tall.

He snarled back to her, not stupid enough to lash at her. "Watch your tongue young pup!" He snapped at Kara, heading off for the breakfast and clothing they had all laid out the night before.

The rest of the wolves followed him, some humanoid some still animal.

Sam stopped by Kara's side. Offering a hand to help her up, but struggling to keep Ruby in her arms as the youngin began to shift back to human. "He is an asshole."

"I've noticed." Kara agreed, standing with Sam's help.

"Kara right? I think I heard him call you that."

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't remember either of your names, it's a lot of people to learn and meet, and I.. the turn takes some real getting used to. "

"Yeah. I understand that. Imagine being three months pregnant during the first turn!" Sam teased, shifting Ruby in her arms.

"Tired." Ruby sighed, rubbing her cheek against her mother.

"She is adorable." Kara smiled.

"Oh ! Wow! Yes! I'm Sam and this little adorable one is Ruby." Sam blurted, remembering Kara's question.

"Well, it's great to meet you two." Kara awkwardly offered a handshake and then pulled it back.

"You're fine. I'm sorry I can't really shake hands right now tho. This one needs to get some warm clothes. " Sam shook Ruby gently.

"Yeah, it is kinda nice never needing a coat when your shifted huh." Kara shrugged.

"I'm glad you're liking at least something of the turn."

"Are you kidding, other than Ramond the codpiece I love it all! Nothing has ever been better!" Kara cheered, wishing she could shift once more already and just roll around in the morning dew, pounce a doe and feed, or even just to run all over again.

"Well, I'm glad. It took me a bit longer to warm up to it all. But I do agree. It is nice. And I appreciate that this one has some family to grow up around." Sam admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it now too." Kara hip checked Sam playfully before realizing once more she was naked and yelping in embarrassment.

"Haha took me almost a year to get used to that. You'll get accustomed to the nudity after the change too. And, worst case scenario, you're only out in the open like this for as long as it takes you to find your pack and grab your clothes. "

"Haha yeah." Kara half laughed.

"Come on, you'll feel better when you're clothed again. " Sam urged, ushering Kara to the pack's, and towards the rest of the pack all shifted back by now, and most of them sitting round the dying embers of a fire with their breakfast.

Kara rushed to her pack, something repulsive catching her nose. "Uugh eww." She groaned, opening her bag, feeling it wet. "Dear God why?" Kara could tell the urine wasn't hers. Her senses still sharpened from the recent turn, she wasn't completely sure who had done it, but she certainly had her suspicions, looking over her shoulder to the man standing tall by the fire passing out meals to the pack with a shit eating grin.

Kara had gotten halfway through her bag, all of her clothing ruined, and her phone destroyed by the copious amounts of vile smelling wolf urine. Not a single addendum of clothing unsaturated, Kara began retching, wishing she had somewhere to wash her hands.

"Please, please dear god tell me she didn't do it again." The tender voice requested from behind Kara.

"Sam?" Kara questioned back, looking to where she had last seen the kind mother of a wolf. She was still clothing Ruby, focused on her child, not looking back to Kara.

"No, it's me. My name is Cat. And I'm sorry about.. him. "

"Oh, you. What a fucking joy." Kara hushed the curse. "And he has done this before ?" Kara ground her teeth already subtly plotting his 'disappearance under mysterious circumstances' telling herself she would never do it, but still enjoying the thought of not having to deal with the jackass.

"Regretfully. Yes." Cat whimpered.

"And you stay with that fuck wad?" Kara refused to look back to Cat, infuriated with the both of them, and frustrated that Cat left her out to dry when she tried to stand up for her.

"Thank you for this morning." Cat attempted to show appreciation.

"Fat lot of good it did me! He still ruined my clothing and my phone. I can't even call my sister to come bring me something to wear when I go back to the city!" Kara punched the tree in front of her frustrated, scare, angry, and feeling all of her emotions stronger still so close to the turn.

"Don't do that, break the skin and you'll get an infection." Cat requested truthfully worried for Kara.

"Not my main focus right now Cat!" Kara snapped back.

"I brought you some clothes." Cat offered. "I had a bad feeling. He… has been extra territorial since you got turned. And when I saw you growling at your bag … I knew what he had done. "

"I.. thank you." Kara softened.

"Don't. It's my fault. He did it because of me ."

"Did you tell him to do it?" Kara retorted.

"No," Cat admitted.

"Then I have a hard time believing it was your fault. So thank you."

"I.. well don't thank me yet. It isn't much. It's just my shirt and pants. "

"What will you wear?" Kara looked up to Cat as she stood.

"He will lose his shit when he sees me in only my bra and panties and force me to wear his jacket home. So I'll be fine."

"What's losing his shit entail?" Kara noticed the soft and the obvious signs of abuse easily able to tell it wasn't just some quirky wolf thing.

"Just take the clothes, Kara." Cat diverted.

"And? What's he gonna do when he realizes I took your clothes?"

"Nothing." Cat asserted confident.

"Really? Now, why don't I believe that?"

"When he sees you have my clothing he will be furious, but he will be the only one to notice; if you just take the damn clothes already. He will be too proud to let anyone else know someone else is wearing my clothing."

"And you just expect him to kindly ask for your clothing back? Or to ignore it?"

"He wouldn't dare ask for it back, cause then I'd have to wear it. And then I'd be covered in your scent. I promise you, none of us want that. Especially him. " Cat pushed the clothing to Kara once more.

"Fine." Kara groaned. "Thank you."

"Good. Now put them on before others notice."

"So. Wanna explain to me why you stick with that bag of dicks?" Kara thew on the clothing, finding it tight, but certainly better than her only other option of her own urine soaked clothes.

"Not right now. But my spare phone is in the pocket. Feel free to use my Uber app to get home, and my other number is saved on there, call me when you're done. I'll explain it all. " Cat offered.

"Wait! What's your name on the phone !"

"Cat Grant of course." She replied, walking back to the rest of the pack, and obediently sitting by her mate's side.

"Those look a little tight ." Sam teased. Finally done dressing her exhausted child and herself.

"They aren't mine. Cat lent them to me along with her phone. I think she felt guilty. Her boyfriend? Leash holder? Whatever you all call him pissed all over my bag, ruined everything I brought."

"Uugh, yeah he did that to me too, just a bit after I was turned. He is her mate. 'the alpha'"

"Yeah sure 'alpha' " Kara groaned.

"He isn't great. But at the end of the day, he would lay down his life to protect any of us." Sam half defended.

"Yeah. Sure." Kara rolled her eyes disbelieving.

"I mean it. He does care. He saved my life. Made sure Ruby and I had a home when I got laid off. Brought us groceries just to ensure my little pup got the right nutrients. "

"I.." Kara paused momentarily unsure what to think of him.

"He never asked for anything in return. "

"And this is the same man that urinated over all of your clothes ?"

"Actually… yes ."

Kara paused rethinking, if Sam was turned when she was three months pregnant, and Raymond douchenozzle pissed on her stuff shortly after she was turned. "And you were pregnant at the time? "

"Uugh. Yeah. Certainly not his most shining mark of character." Sam admitted.

"You can say that again. "

"The rest of the pack made sure I got home clothed and safe tho."

"Yeah, well them I like. Him. " Kara grumbled. "Him I wouldn't mind if he keeled over tomorrow. "

"Don't let the rest of them hear that. They will protect him just as fiercely as he will them. " Sam warned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I just wanna get out of here. "

"Your welcome to tag along with us. My car is just a quarter mile that way, and we were planning to stop by your sister's place for coffee and a snack."

"She drinks coffee? Doesn't she have to get to school?" Kara questioned.

"No. I tell the school she has to miss the day after a full moon for religious purposes. And no. She has steamed milk with vanilla and some cocoa powder."

"That… actually sounds really nice. And I wouldn't mind getting to know my sister's tavern a little more. " Kara allowed. "And religious purposes. That is smart."

"You don't think there is something awe-inspiring about attuning with The wild and nature?"

"Maybe you're onto something. It is beautiful." Kara admitted.

"Religion or not. It is what we wolves need. And I'm happy my daughter gets to experience it, and to have the amazing family she does in all of us. "

"Want me to carry her on the walk back? She looks all tuckered out."

"If you don't mind." Sam smiled back.

"Your the one letting me hitch a ride. So I'm happy to help. Plus.. she is too adorable."

"Yeah, she is. I love this little bugger." Sam teased her sleeping daughter, picking her up and passing her off to Kara. "This way!" Sam lead.

"Hey, there cutie." Kara cooed, readjusting the child in her arms. "I can't wait to have one of my own. She is just a little angel."

"I… " Sam didn't know what to say.

"I just can't wait!" Kara purred happily, in her own world. "Do you think it is much different? Raising a wolf child from a regular one?"

"I… in some ways, yes, in some no." Sam stuttered.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kara inquired.

"Uugh.. um. Well.. ahem! Uugh. You.. well you know.." Samantha didn't know how to say it.

"What?" Kara questioned still perky.

"You know.. you… you will never .. never umm .. be … well. Never be able to have kids!"

"Huh? No that's crazy, I'm still in my twenties! I got time!" Kara defended.

"No! I didn't mean like that! And of course you do. You're barely a decade older than her." Ruby teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, not that young, but thanks?"

"No.. I ment.. wolves.. we.. we are infertile. "

"Huh?"

"I don't know how or why other than stories. But that is how it is. "

"I.. you.. your fucking with me right?" Kara refused to believe.

"Shh! If she learns that word from you I will kill you! She's the only one have and I'll never be able to make more!" Sam snapped.

"You.. are serious." Kara's heart fractured.

"I.. I'm sorry. " Sam moved closer, hugging Kara, understanding her pain.

"I.. I.. think I need some time alone." Kara whispered.

"No." Kara was surprised by Sam's strong tone. "I've been where you are. And I was afraid I would lose her. My bite wasn't clean like yours. I spent the better part of my first month before my turn in the hospital, terrified I would lose her. Especially after the pack alpha told me that I would never be able to have another. And I remember wanting to shut myself off. To hideaway. But it didn't help." Sam explained.

"I… Sam." Kara whimpered.

"You are coming with me and Ruby to your sister's. And the three of us will do our best to console and support you. Ok?" Sam instructed.

"You are really kind for someone so stern. " Kara forced a smile, hoping to fake being ok until she was.

"Thank you!" Sam wore the comment as a badge of honor.

"I'm sure you are an amazing mom."

"I'd really like to think so." Sam smiled back. "come on, we are almost to the car."

"Hey, there Al!" Sam greeted, Ruby running round her towards Alex.

"Alex!" Ruby cried overjoyed, recuperated from her short nap.

"Hey, there kiddo!" Alex smiled back, Messaging Ruby's hair with one hand. "How was the turn you two .. tree? Kara?"

"Hey, sis?" Kara waved timid, still caught up in her own head with everything going on, and all the new information.

"How was your first turn with the pack!?" Alex questioned eager.

"I don't wanna hear about the pack right now." Kara griped.

"Remember the stunt I told you Ramond pulled when I first ran ?"

"Eww. That guy is the worst. " Alex scowled. "need some new clothes Kar? I got some stuff you could swap into upstairs."

"I need a shower and a new phone." Kara walked past the bar and behind Alex to the back room.

"As you can imagine. She wasn't a fan." Sam explained.

"Yeah… can't Imagine she was. " Alex agreed. "But then again, once upon a time I believe you weren't such a big fan of his either."

"Yeah but that was when-"

"When all he had done was piss all over your clothes and you were pregnant?" Alex interrupted.

Sam growled back, not appreciating that Alex made good points.

"Yeah yeah I know, he's the alpha and all. And he helped you out when you needed it. But. I promise that guy ain't all y'all crack him up to be." Alex glared, jealous that he retained all of Sam's respect.

Ruby pouted feeling left out.

"I …" Sam huffed noticing Alex grow colder.

"What'd you want hun? The regular?" Alex redirected.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"Course hun. " Alex agreed heading off to her mistrena, steaming the milk and setting up the drink. "And you Sam?" Alex didn't avert her eyes from the machine.

"I.. " Sam growled, flustered, not knowing how to thaw the ice forming between her and Alex. "J.. just a Coffee. "

"Almond milk and some toffee nut sweetener?" Alex checked.

"Yeah." Sam blushed, Alex, remembering her new order already.

"On it. One sec." Alex pushed herself to smile at Sam, reminding herself that Sam shouldn't be punished for her jealousy, and that Sam had done nothing wrong.

"Yay!" Ruby cooed, taking the drink from Alex just before Alex added a hefty dash of cocoa powder on top.

"Enjoy Rube. " Alex urged, turning around and setting up Sam's coffee.

"H… how was your night?" Sam asked hesitant.

"Well… the vampire's still pick the full moon as their preferred night for business negotiations." Alex huffed exhausted.

"Hmm? I didn't know, how did that go? Why full moons?" Sam wondered as Alex passed her her coffee.

"Because on full moons I don't have you to protect me ." Alex pulled off her words, sounding smoother than she ever could have hoped.

However, despite Alex's smoothness, Sam still choked on her coffee as she took her first sip, thinking of pinning Alex under her and showing her exactly how well she could be protected.

"Geez? You hate the idea that much?" Alex pulled away, assuming the worst.

Sam teared up, waving her hand in front of her mouth, a terrible cry breaking free. "Hot! Hot! HOT!"

"I! OH! crap!" Alex processed, grabbing ice in a spare cup. "Here!" She shoved it to Sam's lips.

"Ohhh Mmmm" Sam sighed relieved, the ice helping her mouth.

"Are you ok!" Alex worried.

"Yeah." Sam whimpered.

"Aww. Sam… "

"Thank you."

"Of course Sam. Of course. I'm sorry you got burned."

"So.. protect you?" Sam reminded.

"No more talking." Alex ordered.

"Ok." Sam mumbled, lowering her head.

"Good. And yeah. Vampires can demand what they want when I'm here alone. But when Y'all are here then I have a lot more bargaining power. "

"Aww!" Sam nodded understanding.

"Yeah. So… negotiations are never fun." Alex sighed.

"Well if you do ever need that protection, or, maybe even just a bit of muscle." Samantha winked. "Call me."

"I! Oh!" Alex blushed deep red, her mind slipping to the gutter easily, of licking up Sam's muscles as she held her tight.

"But for now, me and this little cutie need to get home." Sam added.

"Mom!" Ruby complained, both at being called cutie, and because she didn't want to leave.

"I.. well … I'll see you two some other time. "Alex was still bright red.

"Bye Alex. " Ruby groaned.

"Bye bye hun." Alex agreed.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So? You met Raymond?" Alex asked sitting on her bed as Kara exited the bathroom shower adjoining her sister's room.

"Jesus Alex! " Kara growled. "Let me put on some clothes first. "

"Huh? Never met a wolf so timid about nudity. Plus, I'm your sister."

"Yeah, well after alpha Mc JackAss I'm a bit more skittish ."

"Yeah… Sam told me what happened." Alex informed.

"Yeah… well, why don't you two get a damn room already and let me get some clothes on!" Kara snapped, slipping into Alex's walk-in closet.

"Well I have one, but you're in it!" Alex teased.

"I want your closet!" Kara yelled back, swapping the topic, seeing just how big it was.

"Not my fault they left this place to me!" Alex called back.

"Yeah, well it is your fault you never told me it came with a whole tavern attached."

"You know the rules Kara. "

"But .. I'm your sister!" Kara argued, stealing Alex's clothes.

"Still the rules. " Alex repeated more monotone.

"Fuck the rules." Kara complained.

"Kara." Alex whispered, now at the door to the closet.

"Alex." Kara whispered back.

"I've been doing this for four years now.."

"I know."

"I'm still scared… terrified."

"I know." Kara sighed, walking closer to the door that separated them.

"I wanted to protect you." Alex clung to the door handle.

"I know." Kara mirrored her sister.

"I did tell you I couldn't go see a therapist about all the stress I was under."

"But you could have told me!" Kara wanted to rip the door off its hinges.

"No Kara. I couldn't. Not with everything going on. I wouldn't ever subject you to that type of fear."

"Yeah! Well, I would never let you live through that fear alone!" Kara yanked the door open, pulling Alex with it.

"That's why I - ACK!" Alex yelled being yanked by her death grip on the door handle and right into her sister's arms.

"That is why I didn't give you that choice Kara."

"I Know. That's why I'm mad. You didn't let me be there for you."

"You aren't supposed to be there for me. I'm supposed to be there for you. I'm the big sister. " Alex argued.

"Yeah yeah." Kara glared.

"And if you really want the closet you are welcome to move in. Your pick of rooms. There is more than enough space. " Alex offered feeling guilty she received everything from their parents.

"Nah. You dropped everything to run the bar, to do what they wanted of us… of you… You deserve this place. Plus! You are like an hour away from my work and I'm am like ten minutes away! I'm not making that commute!"

"Yeah yeah Kar." Alex laughed with her sister.

"Soooo… umm" Kara began ." How bad of an idea is it to have lunch with Cat?"

"Not a bad idea at all. " Alex grinned. "If you don't mind all of your clothes smelling of wolf piss for the rest of your life."

"Jeesh? That bad?" Kara winced.

"Yeeeah." Alex agreed. "Look. Raymond isn't actually all bad. He does care about the pack. Buuut he is also hella possessive over Cat. Probably cause he knows she doesn't like him at all. But. Still."

"Huh?" Kara shook her head dumbfounded.

"What?"

"If she doesn't even like him… then why is she with him?"

"I.. " Alex paused. " That is probably best for her to describe to you."

"Uugh whatever. But if Raymond pulls that stunt one more time I'm gonna kill him."

"Good luck. If you do it in the bar, then you better clean up after yourself. " Alex teased.

"Fine then deal." Kara agreed.

"Good. Now, let's get you some breakfast. "

"That sounds good." Kara agreed, agreed, pulling out Cat's phone and finding the contact labeled Cat Grant. Kara quickly shot her a text curious of what was the best time to talk.

The phone pinged Almost immediately. "Oof someone's eager to talk to you?"

"Yeah." Kara acknowledged, replying quickly.

"Good luck."

Hours later Kara was ready at the bar already, sitting in the corner traditionally taken up by the wolves. She found the saturated scent of wolf much more calming than she expected. Even after Raymond's stunt, it all felt like home. Kara had only been a wolf for a couple months, but that didn't change how much it all felt like coming home. It didn't hurt that the building the bar was attached to was Kara and Alex's childhood second home. They only spent nights in the busy city as a special event, when their parents had 'business meetings ' and it's sparing usage always lead it to feel like a vacation; an expedition to the wild concrete jungle all the way far from their secluded rural home just over an hour and a half away.

Kara checked the unfamiliar phone, her busy mind wishing to no longer dwell upon the past. She huffed tired and frustrated that She no longer had her own phone along with its creature comforts such as games to help pass the time before a stressful meeting. Kara did her best to find something to occupy her buzzing mind, wishing to soothe her thoughts.

"Kara?" a hand waved in front of the pensive wolf's face.

"Huh!? Umm I! Oh! Cat!" Kara jumped.

"The phone not to your liking?"

"I.. honestly I don't know anything about it. It just isn't mine." Kara sighed.

"I.. can understand that." Cat nodded.

"Here." Kara handed it back.

"No. He ruined yours. You need a new one. " Cat pushed it back into Kara's hands.

"I can't." Kara countered.

"Please." Cat requested.

"I.. maybe." Kara allowed, placing it upon the table, suspecting Cat very seldom got her way. "But… if you have the time I'd .. like to ask some questions."

"Thank you. Of course. I'd be Happy to help. I.. owe it to you by now don't I?"

"I.. " Kara paused trying to decide whether or not Cat was actually asking. "You know it's not your fault. What he did."

"I.." Cat averted her eyes. "you had questions right?"

"Yeah, and my first one is what the hell is going on there !? Why do you choose to stick with that asshole?!" Kara felt a hint of something too personal slip into her question.

"It isn't! It isn't a choice Kara. " Cat began as if she was going to scream at Kara, but then holding herself back, she softened.

"Yes, it is. And I'll admit, I'm new to the pack. But I'm sure they will support you… especially with how he treats you. "

"No. They wouldn't." Cat huffed and shook her head.

"Well! I don't care! I would !" Kara offered.

"That is very sweet Kara." Cat offered an absent smile. "But it doesn't change anything."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. I've tried." Cat snapped.

"I… "

"There is no leaving Kara. And I accepted that a long time ago." Cat asserted.

"What did he do? What did he do you to make you come back after you tried to leave." Kara pushed.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then why? Why go back?" The younger wolf's frustration rising.

"Because. As long as he is alive I will need him, whether I want to or not." Cat sighed. "Mating for us isn't the same as it is for normal wolves."

"Why!" Kara snapped angry, furious for the woman she thought should be equally infuriated.

"Because he is my alpha!" Cat snapped.

"Ok, yeah so what! I know he is the leader of the pack and all. But. What does that have to do with anything!?" Kara questioned.

"Looks like I'm the one to give you the wolves and the bees. "

"I know we are infertile!" Kara snapped angrily, still coming to terms with the fact.

"What do you know about how new wolves are made?"

"I… I don't know. I just assumed it was if you bite someone they turn?" Kara postured.

"No."

"Raymond bit me , and I turned."

"Raymond is the only one of us that can turn someone so easily. The alpha can bit whoever and turn them." Cat explained.

"And that is it?"

"No. There are two other ways. If you fall in love. If you fall in love with someone and mate them. If you bite someone you are mated to they will turn at the next moon."

"And what is the third? I know none of us can just give birth to a new wolf." Kara was still upset with the thought.

"Well, that's the thing. Most of us are. But the alpha of the pack isn't. Neither is our omega. " Cat began.

"Omega? What the fuck is that!?"

"The alpha and the omega are the two of the pack the closest to their wolf, those the most attuned with nature. And .. along with that comes picking up another wolf-like trait that most of us don't have. Heat and rut cycles. "

"So you?"

"Ohh yeah, and they suck! You think your damn period is bad? I get that and something ten times worse every full moon. And the longer I go without my alpha the worse it is. I would rather let him do whatever he wants to me on the night of the full moon and be myself the rest of the month than go long enough to constantly be in pain, like I am defying my biological purpose and my body is punishing me for it. "

"But .. if he were dead?"

"Then it wouldn't be pleasant, but, with a little help from my friend 'the magic wand' and some niche designer toys that are incredibly accurate to that anatomy of an alpha? Painful at first, but Almost fun. Even just with myself alone. "

"Ok. Ok." Kara nodded.

"But any relief wouldn't last long. If he dies another alpha will present and … then I'm back where I started."

"So the second another alpha presents you are automatically back to .. needing them?"

"No. If they and I bond that would be the case."

"Then don't bond. Uugh.. by the way, what's bonding?" Kara added unsure.

"This. This is bonding." Cat revealed her neck and shoulder from under her shirt. Two clear bite scars clung close together on her skin, both carrying a symbol within them. The first bite was smaller, and held a small campfire. The second much larger in comparison, the scars surrounding it messy, as if it had been bitten multiple times, the symbol it held resembling two humanoids with their backs to each other, physically close, but no interest in one another. "There are two ways to bond. To find the person meant for you, one who will bear a matching mark to your own, and the second occurs if an alpha and Omega mate. "

"Ok. Then I maintain, don't bond." Kara reminded.

"That isn't how the pack works, how any pack works."

"Who cares ."

"The pack. Tradition cares. And tradition dictates that the pack force the alpha and Omega to mate." Cat was cold, monotone as she explained.

"Then run. Just run."

"They will follow, forever. I'm sorry Kara. But there is no escaping it. I accepted that years ago."

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The bell rang incessantly, and wouldn't stop regardless of how many pillows Lena pressed to her ears. Unaccustomed to sleep due to lack of necessity, Lena was always reminded how much she missed it when she finally got around to it. "Fucking Christ I get it already!" Lena growled, emerging from her coffin and heading you're the front. "What the hell do you want!" Lena wiped sand from squinted and weary eyes.

"Blood !" The vampire demanded.

"Ya know I lock my doors for a reason." Lena glared.

"Still had my key! Now blood please!" Be reminded.

"No, no, I love waking up at .. four am in the morning on a damn Thursday having blood demanded of me. Thanks for worrying about not being a bother or anything." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Waking?" He questioned incredulous.

"I was sleeping." Lena answered.

"Since when? You're the best-fed vamp in the city!"

"Yeah, well I have a lot of mouths to feed. Ok?"

"Fine, but I.. I really need blood!"

"And you had to come in the middle of the night !?"

"Please! Before I attack someone!" He pleaded.

"I.." Lena's eyes went wide, shocked at his words, mourning the loss of the kind gently young man who had once appeared at her doorstep, who would rather starve than even consider drinking even consensually donated human blood.

"Please!" He couldn't hide his fangs.

"I want your key ."

"No! This is the only place I can get blood!"

"Don't lie!" Lena slammed her fist on the serving counter, the bell resonating with the impact. "I can smell the blood on your breath! The human Blood!" Lena focused.

"I spent every last dime I had on it. ok?!" He snapped.

"Alex wouldn't sell to you when you're strung out like this."

"She cut me off at noon." He admitted.

"Who sold to you then?"

"Mother fucking Craigslist! Blood! Now! Twenty questions later!" He demanded more forceful, finally giving tell to the truth that if Lena didn't give her what he wanted that he would take it.

"Jimmy." Lena whispered.

"James!"

"Key." Lena extended her hand impatient.

"Fine! Fucking bitch! Least now I know you were a liar when you said I could come here anytime I was in need." Jimmy almost leaped over the counter to strike Lena, but held himself back, and instead settled for throwing the key into Lena's face cutting just below her right eye.

"Jimmy." Lena whispered the name again, touching the cut with her fingertips. "Ok." She allowed, her heart breaking for the scared child of a man. "I'll get you your blood." Lena held her bleeding face, leaving the front and making her way to the fridge she held her blood in. She grabbed all she could spare, and then another half of that, filling her arms, not thinking of when Her next shipment would be, or what the sizes of the cattle or hog would be. It was then that the human blood caught Lena's eye. Kara had gotten it special for her. Lena then remembered the withdrawal headaches it left her with for days after. It was the only thing that would actually satisfy James, especially if he had really been drinking human all night. With the faintest hope that it would give James just enough time to pull himself together, Lena grabbed it too. Lena's arms were beyond full, using her shoulder to push open the door back to the dining area, throwing the blood down on the counter, multiple bags spilling over and onto the floor. "Take it! Take it and get out! We are done! Never come back!" Lena spat.

"Gladly!" Jimmy grabbed two bags immediately burying a fang in each making a disgusting mess of himself and all over the floor.

"Out!" Lena ordered.

"Fine!" Blood poured from Jimmy's mouth as he yelled saying and spraying it all over Lena.

"Disgusting." Lena groaned, watching on as Jimmy collected his blood and ran off.

Lena spent the next hour cleaning up the front and herself. It was five thirty by the time she could get back to her coffin, an hour and a half till she had to begin opening the butchery.

She tossed and turned, exhausted, tortured by thoughts of how and what happened to Jimmy to push him to this.

Kara yawned, meandering downstairs after a long night's sleep filled with dreams of chasing rabbits. Hoping to snag some breakfast from the kitchen she made her way towards the butchery.

"Lena!" Jess's stern voice yelling more than loud enough for Kara to hear from a room away. Kara didn't appreciate anything of the stern tone being used towards Lena. A growl built up under the wolf's throat, wanting to leap in, to protect, but knowing it probably wasn't her place.

"It is not in the budget! Plus even if it was! Who do you expect me to hire! The only employees I have are you, me, and two other vampire's that come in during peak. You think a human would mix well with all of that?" Lena argued.

"I don't care! Hire a damn wolf! You seem close enough with the one staying upstairs!" Jess snapped.

"Oh yes! Jessica! Great fucking idea. Bring in one of the people trying to take or hurt Kara! Why don't I hire a necromancer while I'm at it! seems safe right?" Lena argued, clearly tired.

"Lena I'm not yielding on this! We don't have enough people in the kitchen here!"

"What do you want me to do! There is next to no money for another person, can't hire a human, and any vampire's I could hire already work here!"

"Lena. You know, I love you to death."

Kara's eyes went wide and she shifted in the back room, wanting to attack Jess, to bit her and throw her across the room, to show her exactly whose Lena is.

"I know Jess." Lena sighed.

Kara's growls grew louder, infuriated at what she perceived as a confession.

"W.. what the hell is that?" Jess questioned hearing the noises.

"Kara?" Lena questioned.

The growls increased as Kara's heavy footsteps hit the ground, slowly approaching the door.

"Please handle the front while I handle her." Lena requested knowing it weakened her argument.

"Go." Jess waved Lena off, knowing if she didn't that Kara might just end up breaking into the kitchen and making the workload even worse.

"Thank you!" Lena thanked with wide appreciative eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Jess groaned.

Jess headed back to the front to greet customers as Lena hesitantly opened the back kitchen door to see the wolf shifted, down on all fours, teeth revealed, as Kara growled furious. "Kara? Hey, it's me." Lena offered.

Kara blinked twice, recognizing Lena, but still not calming yet, still focused on the anger of the woman, at Lena and then her words, the caring words sounding so gentle and caring.

"Kara?" Lena kneeled down, seeing the wolf widen her stance, seemingly setting up to strike.

"Shhh."

Kara snapped her teeth at Lena.

"B..baby!" Lena pulled back, scared.

Kara panted, softening at the word.

"Baby?" Lena tried again.

Kara's growls turned to whimpers.

"I… ok. Ok. Come here. Baby. I'm here, it's ok." Lena sighed, not wanting to use the term of endearment for Kara, feeling as if it was moving too fast.

"I.." Kara was close enough to human to form the simple syllable.

"Kara?"

"L.. Lena." Kara whispered, crawling to Lena, now completely human in form once more.

"What happened? I'm here. What happened?" Lena pulled Kara close, hugging her.

"Jess.. threatened you...yelled at you."

"She didn't threaten me." Lena corrected.

"She.. said… said…"

"What?"

"Said she .. loved you." Kara growled.

"Yes.. yes she did. Is that an issue?" Lena sighed.

"N... no." Kara lied.

"She didn't mean it like that Kara." Lena rubbed her hand up and down Kara's back.

"Mhmm"

"Are you ok?" Kara's stomach answered Lena's question before she could with a loud grumble.

"Yes, just hungry. And .. I'm sorry. It.. isn't any of my business. "

"It doesn't have to be your business for you to care Kara." Lena drug her nails back up Kara's back.

"Ohhh." Kara half moaned, half purred, laying down naked on the ground, ecstatic as nails trailed up her skin.

"Cute little wolf like that?" Lena giggled.

"Yes." Kara purred, feeling Lena continue.

"Good I'm glad." Lena smiled.

"I.. really am sorry tho. You are working I shouldn't be bothering you . Especially not… about this stuff. You.. you were the one that said we weren't ready. " Kara reminded.

"Do you think we are?" Lena countered.

"No." Kara frowned, pouting as she laid on cool tile against her bare skin.

"You're cute when you put." Lena giggled.

"Yeah yeah." Kara pouted harder.

"Time ok? Just time."

"I understand completely, it's my damn wolf that-" Kara bit her tongue.

"Relax." Lena kissed at the center of Kara's back.

Kara grumbled and growled.

"Yeah, that's about as well as I expected you to take that." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Thank you… for being patient with me. "

"I could say the same thing." Lena offered. "Now, how about you go grab some clothes from upstairs, and I'll whip something up for you to eat. "

"Mhmm sounds good." Kara agreed.

"And tonight I'll find you something extra stretch. Or else you'll run out of clothes by Friday." Lena teased.

"I'll have Alex bring more over soon." Kara dismissed.

"Ok." Lena allowed, still scratching up and down Kara's back.

"I.. are necromancer's a thing?"

"What ?"

"You mentioned them while talking to Jess." Kara reminded.

"Oh? Yeah. I did. Umm. Well, I dono, probably not. I mean I've only been doing the whole vampire thing for a couple years. But from what everyone I've talked to has said, it seems more like a boogie man thing."

"Gotcha." Kara nodded.

"Now, Jess is gonna kill me, so you go grab some clothes and you can either eat back here or up front.

"Thanks, Lena." Kara agreed, standing, and then realizing that Lena could see her completely uncovered.

Lena playfully whistled.

"You are the worst!" Kara blushed.

"If I'm the worst why are you smiling and blushing like a schoolgirl who just kissed her crush?" Lena stuck out her tongue.

"I!" Kara yelped, covering herself.

"See you in a minute." Lena smiled to herself.

Kara steamed embarrassed, not accustomed to being so skittish about her body. The wolves joked about it, but shifting monthly and everyone being in the same disrobed state made it feel like nothing. But Lena's eyes brought back all of Kara's innocence. Kara shifted to run upstairs, simply enjoying the thought of Lena's eyes on her as she blushed.

"Lena! This is the last straw!" Jess complained, attempting to shuffle seven pans without anything burning.

"I'm sorry!" Lena rushed to Jess's side, attending to the pans containing food already finished cooking.

"No Lena! I love you, but this is too much. We need back up! And honestly I can't handle running this whole place while your playing wolf sitter!"

"Don't!" Lena snapped, protective of Kara.

"Don't!? Don't what!? Explain to you how we actually have orders walking back out the front door because I can't go take their orders?"

"Don't speak about Kara like that.

"Lena. " Jess huffed. "I mean it. I can't stay if this is how things are going to be." Jess turned from the now burning pans, and Lena suddenly stopped plating.

"Jess?"

"Look. Lena, I really appreciate all you have done for me. I would be dust if it wasn't for you. But I can't do this, keeping up at this place is getting crazy."

"Ok ."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll find someone, give me two days. If I don't have a starting date I'll have severance and extra blood for you to make sure you don't have to pay Alex's prices."

"I'm sorry." Jess hung her head, returning to the meals she had been cooking.

"Don't be Jess. "

"L.. Lena you know it isn't just that I don't want to do the work; I just can't stand to see this place fall apart because we are understaffed. I can't watch that Lena, I just can't."

"Neither can I." Lena sighed, picking up plates, ready to run them out.

"But you.. haven't been watching." Jess huffed.

Kara groaned, looking over her last pair of clean clothing that wasn't torn or shredded. "Why did she give me this." Kara groaned, wondering as she stared at the full park ranger uniform. "Course. She packs my name tag and pin, but doesn't think to add in anything I can wear to seem like a normal human!" Kara complained, contemplating a way to look of anything other than a khaki and seaweed culmination of vomit tones within her suddenly stunningly bland uniform. "Uugh yuck! Why! Why did Alex even pack this for me! She had already bought my way to a leave of absence before I could even call myself. Why leave me my uniform!" Kara growled spinning with confusion and frustration.

Kara briefly considered as she glanced over to Lena's closet. "Would she mind if…" Kara shook the idea from her head, only to have another creep in. "B.. but what.. if... " Kara drifted off thinking of wearing Lena's clothes, and then Lena wearing them after, having the vampire draped in her scent. It was a divine idea. To have Lena covered in her odor, completely incapable of hiding it. Kara pondered watching as Lena tried to figure out what it must be that keeps getting her all flustered; what it is that is keeping her on edge and aroused. Kara halted her thoughts once she realized she had been growling deeply, sensually in her call for Lena, craving the woman.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Kara corrected, forcing herself to dawn her ranger uniform. "Jesus Alex. Didn't even forget the hat!" Kara griped. Rolling her eyes she turned to head back downstairs before grabbing the hat all 'Dr. Jones' style on her way out.

Despite her sub-par attire Kara had fully renewed a pep in her step, hopping down the stairs, conveniently undoing her top button, not much, but enough to feel like she had something to show. Kara had even begun whistling as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"Oh great. Pet wolfie the distraction!" Jess complained under her breath.

"Why don't you just stay the fuck away from Lena and I lover girl!" Kara snarled.

"What did you say!?" Jess hissed, bearing fangs.

"Wanna try me!? One more step and I'll show you a true death!" Kara threatened.

"I may be younger than Lena, but I had to make it on my own for more than long enough to know how to fight, even a wolf." Jess countered.

"Huh, that's cute, you think I'm just some average wolf." Kara smiled, lowering her stance.

"What the! Hell!" Lena stormed in back, breathing in the threatening scent and feeling knees go weak immediately. Her hand rose to her neck, everything growing blurry as her neck burned once more.

"Whaaa- what the hell is going on in here!" Lena tried to catch her breath feeling faint.

"Lena?" Kara's attention redirected to the vampire.

"W..what the hell are you two barking at each other about! You are scaring the few customers I have left!" Lena only slightly exaggerated, feeling weaker as she found only minimal stability now leaning against a wall.

"Lena what's wrong! Why can't you stand up!" Kara approached.

"Lena you need to sit down." Jess cautioned.

"I.. I'm fine. Just.. little tired, that's all." Lena defended.

"Vampires don't get tired." Jess reminded.

"D..don't worry, just s.. stop fighting you two .. ok?" Lena fought to catch her breath, feeling as if she might keel over.

"Lena you don't look good." Kara came closer, her scent softening as she approached.

"She needs blood." Jess sighed, removing plates from the heat not wanting to burn more food while she grabbed Lena what she needed.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kara worried.

"I.. don't eat Kara. I'm a vampire. We tend to shy away from the solids." Lena tried to play it off by her face was too transparent.

"When!" Kara demanded.

"I.. uugh had a couple grams of blood in my tea after your sister tried to defang me. And she fed me a drop or two. "I! I had a whole glass of fresh O negative on Saturday or… or.. or.. " Lena collapsed into Kara's arms.

"Fead now!" Kara ordered.

"You dumb bitch!" Jess complained to Lena. "You told me Jimmy showed up! But you didn't tell me you gave him over half your stash! Really had some balls to even show his fucking face after this long."

"I will fucking MURDER you!" Kara roared at Jess.

"Might wanna take your anger out on her first. The dumbass gave away all her fuckin blood. " Jess rolled her eyes sighing.

"Call her that one more time." Kara taunted, revealing claws on shifted half paws.

"Uugh.." Lena whimpered collapsing further into Kara, her face landing?directly in between open buttons, laying her cheek on Kara's breast. Lena purred gently, breathing the scent in, adoring it as she rubbed her cheek against Kara dizzy and weary.

"Whatever wolfie. She is out of blood completely."

"How! You said this Jimmy asshole only took a little more than half." Kara argued.

"He did. But Thursday is the day all the vamps stop by to pick up their blood for the week, even I took mine, but I drank it all this morning. Didn't know she was wiping herself clean out tho!" Jess explained, feeling guilty, only now knowing she had taken Lena's last bag on her break.

"Fuck! Lena." Kara worried, feeling Lena weak in her arms, still nuzzling her chest gently.

"S...So tired.." Lena whimpered.

"Can you hold down the fort for ten minutes while I feed her?" Kara requested.

"I can hold it down for ten minutes, but not for the rest of the day while she is puking your blood and wolf hair. " Jess answered cold.

"I.. my blood will hurt her?" A part of Kara felt worthless. As if she couldn't do even the simplest thing to provide for the woman in her arms.

"No, but it will make her sick. I tried a wolf once when I first turned. Filled my hunger and kept me alive but for a day or two, but I wished I wasn't. "

"She hasn't had anything in days. How much longer can she go?"

"If she is already to the point she is sleeping?" Jess contemplated. "a day? Two at most. She must be hurting by now."

"Will feeding her help."

"By now? I'm about to consider feeding her myself… but.. that would fuck both of us up pretty bad." Jess admit.

"Will it help her!" Kara growled furious that she didn't have a straight answer.

"Yes. A lot probably. "Jess agreed.

"Then I will feed her and take over in front for the day, deal?" Kara requested.

"You can carve meat?"

"I'm better than nothing Jess!" Kara countered.

"Fine. I will cover the front for now, people are probably antsy." Jess groaned.

"Hey there hun. I'm gonna pick you up now, ok?" Kara whispered to Lena.

"Uugh… mhmm" Lena whimpered.

"Come on baby." Kara kissed Lena's forehead, taking her bridal style in her arms, and carrying her back to the downstairs den behind the kitchen.

"You smell heavenly, you know that?" Lena's neck burned once more, her flesh so close to Kara's.

"You smell pretty good too Lena." Kara sat down on the couch, inadvertently ending up with Lena sitting in her lap. The vampire didn't make anything easy on the wolf, her ass shifting slightly against Kara, not intending to be quite the tease, but a merciless one she was nonetheless. "I! Uugh oh God… Lena." Kara fought her body and her wolf, hiding her desires as best she could. "You.. need to feed Lena."

"Hmm? You want me to bite you? Does your neck burn for it?" Lena questioned. "You know… when you are close .. my neck starts to burn." Lena admitted, speaking her mind more than she normally would.

"Oh really?" Kara pulled Lena up, bringing the vampire closer to her neck.

"Yes.. it does... right here." Kara caught the sight of it, incredibly faint, but they're all the same. It shocked her, It was… a wolf...

"B.. but how.." Kara wondered. "I… it shouldn't show on a.. especially without a bite or…." Kara blushed thinking of doing unspeakable things to Lena. Kara then meticulously though back through everything they had done together, yes a series of incredibly seductive actions, and something that could even be considered medium to heavy petting. But certainly nothing that could be considered sex.

"Bite?" Lena giggled, completely out of it, drained to the point of delirium.

"Yes. Bite. It's time you bite. You need to feed. I'm sorry if you get sick. But it will be for the best." Kara redirected, pressing her corroded to Lena's lips.

Feeling Kara's pulse against her lips was Lena's breaking point. She was functioning on instinct alone as she bit Kara. Fangs penetrate flesh easily, the feeling of Kara's skin giving way was the most erotic and exhilarating experience Lena had ever endured. She sucked hard on Kara, moaning into the taste, even better than she smelled.

Kara winced, holding close to Lena, her fingers clinging to the vampire, nails digging in against her clothing. It .. was too much, every inch of Kara felt like it was being assaulted by the sensation of Lena's tongue lapping at her neck. Kara had felt less while having someone lap directly at her clit! "D..damn… dammit." Kara panted out, straining to stay stationary.

"Ohhh.. good." Lena moaned out, breaking the seal of her lips on Kara's neck only to make an intentionally long slow lick up Kara's neck. Her eyes rolled backwards, for the first time giving in completely to the euphoria, accepting the pleasure of drinking; drinking live. "You… are fucking transcendent." she praised Kara as she I did a button or two of Kara's shirt.

"I.. t..thanks" Kara groaned holding herself together with nothing more than a shoestring now. "feeling better?"

"Feeling amazing… mhmm like sex!" Lena stole a kiss from Kara.

"Woah!" Kara pulled back, remembering the daze drinking Lena had left her in, and accepting that Lena was in no state to consent. "I would love to, but not now, ok? "

"Why not?" Lena questioned, rubbing her ass against Kara. "You… feel Happy to see me. "

"I!" Kara went white with fearful embarrassment. "No! No! I.. uugh do you have a room with some toys you could use on yourself?" Kara offered.

"Yeah, the nightstand by my bed, you know, the one you sleep in?" Lena moved to kiss Kara again. "You… wanna use one on me?"

"Good to know! I'm gonna lock you upstairs then! Just so you can have some time to cool off!" Kara replied rushing Lena upstairs and locking the door behind her.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lena hissed, clawing at her door, trying to unlock it, wishing to?jump Kara, to thrust her down and feast from her everything. Vivid fantasies filled her mind of prying Kara's legs apart and burying fangs into the wolf's femoral artery. Lena had never; never even so much of thought of feasting on another humanoid for more than a moment before. But having dranken from the source; one filled with so much power, the Divine flavor of the wolf. It was too much and it overwhelmed Lena, drowning any resistance she once had to her primal cravings to feed live. Lena was still clawing at the door, fighting to find and fuck the wolf whose blood was now running through her veins when she felt the throbbing ache of her core demand her attention. Lena couldn't keep herself together in the slightest, tearing her clothes off as she crawled to the nightstand, heavy desperate breaths breaking through her lungs.

Shaking hands saturated in desperation yanked out the lowest drawer. Lena stole the long powerful wireless wand from the drawer. She flicked it on, enjoying how it almost immediately numbed her hand, the head vibrating vigorously. Giving off a deep purr Lena slipped it down the center of her torso, teasing herself the way Kara had days ago with her tongue, but this time she allowed the buzzing heat to slip slightly lower, right again her aching sex.

Hours later when Lena came to her senses she would be deeply appreciative that Kara had the foresight to lock her up. Lena had never fallen so far for the sultry sanguine temptress that was her instincts, and she would deeply appreciate Kara's caring for her.

"I'm back." Kara noted, a dower face hanging between her tense shoulders.

"She ok? How sick did she get?" Jess questioned, checking through the window just above the stove spotting no one at the counter awaiting service, but noticing that multiple customers were impatient for their food.

"S.. she didn't ." Kara replied, slightly scared by what that might mean. "Unless you consider attempting to jump me in back and… you know.. to be sick?"

"Look. Kara, I don't have the time to parse that, it's great and all that she is ok, but I don't really have time to focus on why something bad didn't happen. I have another two tables to begin cooking and three that are about done, just need plating and serving."

"Ok. I got it." Kara nodded.

"Do you know how to plate ?"

"Do you have the option of someone who does?" Kara countered.

"Yeah, here you go, take it away." Jess plopped plates and pans filled with food in front of Kara.

"Thanks. " Kara sighed, checking tickets above her, attempting to figure out what plate needed what.

"Here, you'll need this too." Jess handed Kara a notepad to take orders with. "And button up your damn shirt. I'm sure Lena wants to see that, but the customers don't need to ."

"I.. whatever!" Kara groaned, still not a fan of Jess, but appreciative of the heads up.

"I am glad she is ok." Jessica huffed, cold, but softer.

"Me too." Kara whispered, picking up the plates and running them out.

It took Kara an hour or two to find a groove, but she did find one. Jess only criticized one of her plates after the first hours. She even figured out how to work the carving machine well enough to satiate the customers who wished sliced meat or cheese.

"You're hungry." Jess observed and reminded Kara as the day slowed to a crawl, allowing them to both rest up front, nothing needing be done in the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Kara denied.

"Don't lie to me, I can hear your stomach growl."

"It doesn't matter. " Kara shrugged.

"Yes it does, your heart is straining."

"Stop listening to my heart!" Kara growled.

"I'm a vampire, it isn't much of a choice Kara. "Jess rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!"

"I mean it tho. You feed Lena a lot. If you don't eat you will get weak."

"I'm working."

"We are waiting for someone to come in. It isn't like we are busy."

"I've taken enough from Lena already I don't need to take her food."

"Not like she is gonna eat it! The dumbass barely eats the only thing she can as it is. " Jess grumbled under her breath.

"You need to stop calling her things like that before I hurt you !" Kara threatened.

"You need to learn your place wolf!"

Kara snarled back, all but ready to kill as she shifted just her teeth and hands.

"You wolves are fucking thick!" Jess spat.

"Yeah? Well, I'll cut you up into really thin ribbons then, how's that?" Kara's wolf getting the best of her, angry and wanting to take out her fury on someone.

"Do you even understand why I bitch at her about her eating?" Jess groaned checking her nails, completely apathetic to the wolf nearly ready to murder.

"Because your an asshole?" Kara paused doubting herself.

"No, because if I don't give her shit she will starve herself."

"I.." Kara lowered paws as they became fists then unclenched hands.

"Yeah. Now is love if you grabbed something to eat stopped being so damn hangry and calmed your ass down." Jess teased. "Plus it's bout time you got a lunch break by now."

"I.. I'm sorry." Kara grumbled, not a fan of having several shoes in her mouth.

"Well, just chill a little bit ok? I care about her too. And just because it isn't the same way you do, doesn't mean I don't want the best for her." Jess offered the olive branch.

"Thank you. And I will." Kara accepted.

"There is a steak sitting for you back there."

"Huh?" Kara questioned.

"I set it up for you as a thanks for helping out. Lena needed to eat, and this shop needs the extra person. "

"I.. appreciate it. " Kara thanked.

"Rare right?"

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"Good, it is probably about room temp in the middle now that it's rested for ten minutes."

"I.. that was nice of you. I.. I'll grab it then check in on Lena."

"Sounds like a good idea. Lena will appreciate it." Jess informed, watching Kara head back.

Kara grabbed the steak, devouring it quickly, not worrying about knives or forks, needing its nutrition and to see Lena as soon as possible. She swiftly sprinted up the stairs stopping as she hit the door she had used to lock Lena in. Kara knocked twice, hearing nothing but a faint buzz from the other side of the door. "Lena? Hunny? Are you ok?" Kara worried.

There was no response from the other side, furthering Kara's panic about the state of the vampire. She unlocked the door timid, inching it open, agonizing over what might have become of Lena.

"Oh thank God." Kara sighed seeing Lena. "Dear lord hun." Kara rushed, grabbing sheets from the bed and covering Lena's naked body, splayed out on the floor, the vibrating Hitachi still buzzing in her hand. "Well, at least you got some relief." The scent hit Kara, the woman had certainly gotten some relief. The room reeked of it now that Kara has spent more than a moment amongst it.

"Mhmm? H.. hi." Lena purred softly, seeing Kara above her, tucking sheets under her as deep hungry growls left the wolf's lips.

"I.. I.. are you… ok.." Kara fought herself, wanting to devour Lena, to taste what had produced the sultry scent and repeat until she felt Lena cum at her tongue.

"Goood. " Lena licked her lips remembering the taste of Kara, the blood filling her mouth, and pouring down her throat, filling her with pleasure and ache, the perfect combination.

"I.. I'm glad." Kara ground her?teeth and bit down on her lip, using pain to keep her focused as she picked Lena up, placing the vampire gently upon the bed.

Lena sniffed, catching it the moment Kara opened her mouth once more. "Blood!" Her fangs shot out against her will as her body kept for Kara's lips, sucking on the broken skin of Kara's lip.

"F.. fuck." Kara complained, panting into the kiss, searching for the will within herself to pull away.

"I like that idea." Lena taunted into Kara, deepening the kiss, dancing her tongue along Kara's mouth.

"You.. need to slow down... you.. aren't in your right mind." Kara reminded both Lena and herself.

"More." Lena demanded, biting Kara's lower lip, fangs piercing the wolf's flesh, just enough pain to shake Kara free of the seductive woman. "So good. "Lena covered her mouth, giggling, her wits thoroughly dulled by the blood.

"I'm sorry Lena. I.. I'm really glad you are ok, but I think you need to stay up here a little while longer while you become a little more yourself, ok?" Kara requested.

"Whatever my delicious wolf wants." Lena licked lips lustfully.

"Dear Lord." Kara couldn't help but think of the perfect task for those fucking lips. "Good girl. Umm. Stay in bed. Rest up until you feel a little more yourself ok?" Kara asked.

"You.. don't have to go." Lena pouted.

"I don't wanna get us both all agitated, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling our scents get to each other really easily."

"I'll be good, I promise, no biting!" Lena offered, sitting up and raising her right hand as if making a pledge as the covers fell off of her breasts, revealing them to Kara once more.

"I.. not you I'm worried about." Kara mumbled.

"Please? Pretty pwease?" Lena pushed.

"I… only if I get to sit by an open window." Kara allowed.

"Deal!" Lena cheered, still clearly not anything near sober as her beautiful breasts swung back and forth, distracting Kara even more.

"Ummm. Also, shirts, or at least covers are required."

"No fun, but ok." Lena pulled up the sheets, laying back in the bed.

"Soo.. uugh." Kara opened the window, sticking her head completely out of it, deeply appreciating the fresh air. "Why haven't you been feeding?"

"Mhmm? What are you talking about? I just did feed. And you were the one that asked me to stop." Lena rolled around in the bed, enjoying the high of feeding live for only the second time in her life.

"You.. you know that isn't what I mean. And I stopped you because I knew I couldn't stop myself if you were that close to me."

"Stop yourself from what?" Lena licked her lips and allowed hands to wander.

"Lena!" Kara warned.

"You are no fun." Lena complained, stopping her hands as one groped her breast and the other headed further south.

"Because when I'm close to you I have a hard time not doing… that.." Kara stuck her head back out the window.

"You do?" Lena threw her voice seductively.

"You know I do." Kara huffed.

"Why's that?" Lena had no intention of making anything easy for Kara.

"Because I'm a weak weak woman with a strong and horny wolf." Kara mumbled.

"You're horny?" Lena teased.

Kara couldn't help but growl. "New topic!" She demanded.

"Yes?" Lena asked, Rollin over from her back to her stomach. Getting up on all fours just as Kara looked over.

"Fuck! D... Don't do that!" Kara ordered, her wolf roaring in her ear, demanding she move to take Lena, to fuck her; to show her exactly how much of a wolf she was.

"Whyyyy?" Lena could see the trepidation in the wolf.

"Fucking Christ." Kara complained, unable to pry her eyes off of Lena. "L..L... Lay back down or else I'll jump out the damn window." Kara half-joked, already planning her landing in the back of her mind if need be.

"Fine, but tell me why."

"I.." Kara hesitated.

"I'll lay down if you tell me." Lena offered.

Kara snarled looking back out the window, staring down at the alley, seeing no safe landing. "Because… most wolves mate in that position." Kara admitted.

"Oh? Hehe." Lena layed back down. " Are you thinking about-"

"Oh fucking hell no! We are dropping this topic now!"

"Fine, you bummer."

"Why haven't you been feeding." Kara pushed, clearly impatient.

Lena could tell even through her lingering high that Kara was no longer interested in playing around; that the wolf was tired, angry and frustrated with her. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked why you haven't been feeding!"

"I… hate feeding." Lena admitted, hiding her head against a pillow.

"You are a vampire, how the hell do you hate feeding?"

"You know I don't like being what I am." Lena reminded.

"There is not liking what you are and then there is starving yourself to the point you are passing out." Kara lectured.

"I hate everything about what I am."

"Lena…" Kara whimpered, able to hear the pain in Lena's voice.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lena urged.

"Lena, this is more important than whether or not you want to talk about it! This is your life you are playing with. I don't know much about vampires, but I do know sun poisoning can sneak up on you extremely fast if you aren't feeding." Kara glared overwhelmed with concern.

"I haven't had any life to me for two years. All I am is a corpse." Lena pulled covers over herself feeling cold; empty.

"You aren't a corpse."

"Yes, I am!" Lena yelled back.

"Stop!"

"Stop what? Telling the truth of what I am? I tried to fight it for far too long!"

"You are a person, not a corpse!" Kara balled up her fists, wishing to protect the vampire, but unsure how.

"I stopped being a person the day he took me and forced me to be his personal fucking blood bag! Draining me just to fill me back up with his own! He turned me into this fucking monster! And that is why I don't fucking feed! I hate being this! And I don't give a shit if I get sun poisoning or worse!" Lena ranted angrily, finally allowing herself clothing to slip out.

"Well, I care! So stop putting yourself in danger like this!" Kara punched the wall infuriated with Lena's apathy to her health.

"I need some time alone!" Lena snapped, uninterested in hearing someone tell her how much she does or doesn't matter. "I'm still out of it from drinking your blood, and I wanna enjoy my high alone thank you."

"Fine. You do what you want I sure as hell can't stop you." Kara growled to herself her wolf trying to force her to stay, but her other half winning out.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How's she fairing?" Jess couldn't stop herself from asking Kara despite the defeated look the wolf wore, too concerned for Lena.

Kara shook her head. "I.. she.. hasn't been feeding on purpose."

"Yeah.. the idiot does that from time to time." Jess agreed, yielding to the somber tone.

"I… don't understand…"

"Yeah... I don't blame you. But.. if it helps at all. It isn't new. It has nothing to do with you."

"Thanks. " Kara nodded weakly.

"She will be ok." Jess attempted to comfort.

"No.. I.. don't think so." Kara shook her head turning away, feeling as if she might cry.

"Yes, she will Kara. I've known her a while now.. she is stronger than she looks. And.. there's another reason I have faith she will be ok. " Jess reached out, laying a hand on Kara's shoulder

"She can have all the strength in the world and she can still slip up and eat any less at all, or if she gets too much sun one day. She could get really sick Jess. She could die."

"Yeah, but you won't let that happen now will you?"

"I.." Kara felt the words familiar before a soft chuckle took over and relaxed her terrified face. "She said the same thing about me when my sister was worried for me. "

"Well good then. You two dumb lovebirds have each other." Jess released, relaxing.

Kara blushed. "I.. thank you, I think?"

"Your welcome." Jess relaxed, leaning against the counter, knowing that the butchery tends to slow to a crawl after four pm.

"How'd you meet Lena?" Kara spoke simply to soothe the silence.

"How does Lena meet any vampire? We end up mouth breathing behind the butchery, obsessed with the scent of blood in the air. " Jess shrugged.

"I.. ide like to contest something about that being weird, but honestly the same happened to me, but with the scent of fresh meat." Kara admitted.

"Yeah.. when we get … hungry or I guess in your class close to a turn, small stuff like that can draw us in pretty easily."

"Soo, how long have you known her?"

"Hey hey, you got your question, my turn. " Jess countered.

"I.. ok." Kara's posture turned as she felt insecure.

"Why do you smell good to Lena? I have to assume it is connected to the reason she could drink you and not, ya know, spew chunks."

"I!" Kara shied away from the question.

"Spill wolfie, she might not realize something is going on cause she's caught up in … whatever you're doing, but whatever you did, it's fucking with her."

"I didn't do anything!" Kara growled, feeling more than a twinge of guilt that Jess might be more right than she liked to admit.

"Then what's going on?"

"I.. didn't DO anything. Ok ."

"Yes, but?" Jess lead Kara.

"Look I don't even really know what it is! I didn't think this was possible at all ok!" Kara lashed out scared.

"This?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I... " Kara growled, knowing she shouldn't speak about any of this to someone not of the pack.

Kara was literally saved by the Bell ad a familiar face entered the butchery carrying a large suitcase with her.

"Spill!" Jess demanded, ignoring the bell.

"Hey, how about you chill when it comes to yelling at my sister?" Alex requested.

Jess glanced to Alex, wanting to argue, but being wise enough to know not to fight Alex. "Fine."

"Al!" Kara cheered, relieved she wouldn't be pushed to talk about wolf secrets.

"Hey Hun. " Lena giggled.

"What?"

"I threw in your uniform to see if you could keep yourself from wolfing out or not. Knew you wouldn't wear it till you didn't have any other options ."

"You are an asshole Alkara giggled back, rolling her eyes.

Jess stepped back attempting to seem unthreatening, but still unable to stop herself from snickering.

"Hey hey, take it easy, I brought you more clothes." Alex stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Uugh! You are a lifesaver!" Kara thanked.

"Yeah, I'm great, I know, thanks." Alex joked. "But when did you start working here?"

Fear could be seen flashing across Jess's face as she backed herself up against a corner, attempting to look as small as possible.

"Oh, well that is a bit of a story." Kara scratched the back of her head.

"Ide love to hear it, do you have a minute can we talk about some stuff?" Alex smiled awkwardly. "I.. have some stuff I need to talk to you about, and some advice."

"I.. dono?" Kara shrugged looking to Jess for permission.

"You mind if I steal my sister?" Alex requested yo the fearful vampire.

"I! Yeah! Yup! Yeah! Totally! The business slows a lot this late, and if someone comes in they are just getting meat carved for dinner." Jess waved them off.

"In back ok?" Alex requested of Kara.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kara agreed, ushering Alex with her.

"Here is some more of your clothes." Alex steered the sizeable suitcase in front of her and offered it to Kara.

"Thanks Al." Kara smiled, so many questions still simmering.

"So… umm. I… " Alex blushed sitting down. "Sam … and I.."

"Oh. OH! You mean, you two!"

"Yeah."

"Did you?" Kara lead.

"We… uugh.."

"I mean with the." Kara bit the air. "And the …" she pointed to her neck.

"I.. t.. that is actually a long story, and… I'm sure you have a question for me ." Alex gestured to Kara's uniform.

"Yeah, wanna fill me in on what the fuck is going on? I call in to take a leave of absence and I hear there had been a sizeable donation made by one Alex Danvers. Since when do you have money? I thought every spare dime you had went to keeping the bar afloat?" Kara eyed her sister.

"Yeah… I.. so you know how mom and dad left me everything?" Alex squinted ready for Kara to get angry.

"Wait!? There was something to leave!?"

"Kinda?" Alex admitted.

"You told me it was the bar, the booze, and the coffee, that's it!"

"Well… first off, the bar is a lot more solvent than I like to admit."

"You cheap bitch. "

"Well.. not quite." Alex defended.

"Explain." Kara glowered.

"First off, mom and dad left me more than just the bar. They also left me two million dollars. "

"They fucking what now!?" Kara was infuriated, and hurting much more than she would ever acknowledge. She knew she was by no means the family favorite, especially given that Alex was the one chosen to give the bar, but to have so much money to leave and never even tell her.

"Half of that money has always been yours. It is still sitting pretty in a trust. I insured your name was on it the moment I learned it existed!" Alex assured.

"I.. why didn't you tell me?" Kara held her ground.

"I wasn't legally allowed to. The will stipulated that the money was to be used for one thing and one thing only."

"What." Kara barked interrupting Alex.

"To run. To escape if things at the bar ever went sideways. " Alex explained. "To buy new identities and run away, never to come back."

"Oh... "

"I'm not allowed to touch my half either." Alex jumped to add.

"But.. why tell me? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because I never thought it was right. They never wanted you to even know of this world. And I never agreed with that. "

"Then why not tell me. What was stopping you.. aside from the headache of convincing me vampires and werewolves exist and all? " Kara reasoned.

"I.. will get to that." Alex huffed. "But.. so I've been saving up, to fix their mistake. Originally my plan was to say I found the money in the house or something, but having you know about all the supernatural stuff makes that like a little less necessary. "

"You… did?" Kara lost her breath trying to process exactly how Alex would ever think of accruing so much money.

"Anyway, I'm back down to about halfway to paying you back what mom and dad never gave you now that I bribed your boss. Your welcome to take it whenever you want it." Alex offered.

"Alex. You didn't have to do that."

"Sins of the father and all." Alex waved her hand as if that explained it away.

"I .. don't need the money Alex. You keep it. Your saving my job is more than enough."

"No it isn't, and yes you do. I don't have anything yet Kara. I'm doing my best, but I haven't found any research or writings on how to help. You might be stuck here longer than. We thought." Alex explained.

"I will only take what I need." Kara offered.

"It is your money now Kara, take it and use it as you please." Alex asserted.

"Thank you again." Kara nodded appreciative. "so.. did you and Sam.." Kara lead, bringing her hand up to her neck, touching the spot where Lena had bit her that morning, surprised to feel it sore, her skin would normally heal much faster than that. Not as fast as a vampire, but still much faster than this.

"What it that?" Alex snapped, spotting the fresh marks.

"Hmm?" Kara was snapped from her inner worries about her healing by her sister's tone.

"She bit you?" Alex stood so fast her chair flew backward.

"Calm down it's nothing. Lena was starting." Kara dismissed.

"LENA! DOWN HERE! NOW!" Alex screamed, her voice resonating throughout the building as her eyes took on a deep glow.

"Alex, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kara growled.

"Now!" Alex demanded once more, swinging her right arm down as a large thud could be heard from upstairs followed by a clear pained groan.

"Alex?" Kara worried, spotting peculiar marks on her sister.

"Fucking… hell." Lena screamed, her body slamming against a wall as Alex swung her arm once more.

"You fed on my fucking sister?" Alex questioned.

"What is going on." Lena held her pounding head stumbling down the stairs, disheveled clothing hanging off of her.

"You hopeless bloodsucker!" Alex moved towards the stairs, forcing Lena to stand.

Jess entered the back room where the violent tableau was still taking shape, terrified of what she knew Alex to be.

"Alex stop!" Kara stepped between Alex and Lena.

"Back off Kara. I told her that if she hurt her she would wish I only defanged her. " Alex ordered.

"She didn't hurt me!"

"Do what you will." Lena huffed, surrendering, wanting to lay down and offer herself to Alex for whatever the woman saw fit, but finding herself completely incapable of controlling her body.

"Alex! Get a hold of yourself!" Jess attempted to reach the human below the magic.

"You would be wise to back off child!" Alex didn't move her head as her hand snapped up, pointing to Jess with a wife grip. "Or have you forgotten? You have tasted of me too!" With an easy flick of her wrist Alex threw Jess across the room.

"This isn't you Alex ." Jess warned, pulling herself from decimated drywall.

"Stop!" Kara pleaded, terrified and dumbfounded.

"Feeding from my kin? Did you think no reprisal would come?" Alex flicked her right wrist up, pinning Lena to the ceiling. And holding her they as she felt the blood in her veins attempting to break free from the cage of her body.

Blood began to seep and pour upward from Lena's eyes, then noise, a horrific painted broken scream dribbling out from her lips.

"Stop it!" Kara pushed her sister, attempting to get her attention, fearful as her wolf was nowhere to be found within herself.

"Aww, poor wolf can't shift?" The possession taunted Kara.

"What is wrong with you!"

"This… isn't her. " Jess whimpered, her body weak in the presence of the dark magic.

"Where is my sister then!" Kara argued, still trying to push Alex, or in any way get her to stop hurting Lena.

"In there. She… is being possessed. " Jess replied only to be flicked back into the wall by Alex with only one finger.

"ALEX! please! Stop!"

"K...Kar?" Alex blinked, inkings revealing themselves all over her body as the glow in her eyes faded.

"Alex!? Is that you?" Kara worried, feeling her wolf return with a vengeance, having to suppress it not to assault her sister.

"Y.. yeah.." Alex collapsed to a knee on the ground causing Lena to fall from the ceiling as well.

Lena whined a pained whimper, the impact breaking more than one suddenly fragile bone.

"Alex?" Kara knelt down , hugging her sister.

"H..hi." Alex coughed trying to catch her breath,

"What was that?"

"I.. uugh so. Fun fact. I'm a necromancer."

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You're a what now!?"

"She's a necromancer. " Jess answered, making her way back to her feet.

"Nope, I certainly didn't hear that right." Kara shook her head.

"Yeah, you did." Alex confirmed.

"Ya know whole" Jess half-heartedly rose both hands and imitated Michael Jackson. "Thriller, thriller nights." Jess attempted to sing but ended up coughing as she felt a broken rib threaten to puncture a lung. "Fuck.. and she packs a wallop. "

Kara backed up scared and confused.

"I'm sorry Kara. I.. if it means anything, I was planning on telling you about it tonight." Alex winced.

"Are you ok?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just… not all of our ancestors are as big of fans of Vampire's as we are."

"Ancestors?" Kara questioned completely lost.

"L..long story ok? But for right now you might wanna help Lena. I'd give her some of my blood... but.. yeah I'm gonna go off on a limb and assume she doesn't want that right now." Alex pointed to Lena bleeding and gasping weak for shallow breaths.

"No no, thanks I'm fine, don't worry about me, only one broken rib over here." Jess complained.

"Lena! Are you alright?" Kara scurried to the battered vampire.

"Yeah, I'll just go lock up, and put out a sign that we are closed early today. And maybe after that, I'll ya know, collapse behind the counter, try to sleep away the broken bones. Yeah, that'll work, totally." Jess winced, holding her ribcage in pain.

Alex flicked her wrist, a loud crack coming from Jess as she hobbled off.

"Fucking Christ!" She screamed, then taking in a deep breath. "Hey! I can breathe! oh yeah, that's what breathing felt like. I missed that."

"Sorry Jess. Didn't mean to.." Alex trailed off.

"Yeah yeah. I know it wasn't quite you and all. Now if only you could get this kink outta my back I'll call us even."

Alex obliged, flicking her fingers once more.

"Ohh! Yeah! That's the stuff. Ya know your bar would be packed if you just-"

"Don't push your fucking luck" Alex warned.

"Got it, got it, shutting up. "Jess agreed, heading off.

"Lena!" Kara caressed the vampire's cheek cautious.

"H.. hi." Lena whimpered, any high from the blood decimated.

"Are you ok?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah … I'm great... I.. is that bone?"

"Ok, that's it your drinking right now!"

"Aren't those supposed to be in the body?" Lena coughed up blood, ignoring as Kara lowered her neck to her lips.

"Drink!"

"T..took too much from you already."

"No, you didn't." Kara assured, brushing her neck to Lena's lips.

Lena attempted to move her arm, seeing her elbow bend in a way elbows never should. "Ohhh that isn't good."

"Drink!" Kara demanded again, terrified by the broken bones.

"Your neck heal up yet?"

"N... no."

"Then I took too much. I won't drink." Lena protested, a chipped fang protruding from her lips despite her wishes.

"You need it, drink or I will cut my own neck open and force you too!"

"I won't drink Kara." Lena coughed up more blood, turning her neck despite the pain it caused.

"Fine then!" Kara growled, shifting just a finger to cut into her neck, pressing it to Lena's lips.

"Kara..." Lena growled angrily, her tongue betraying her as it slipped out to taste.

"Good girl." Kara praised, pressing her neck against Lena.

"F..fuck." The vampire complained, feeling her body beginning to right itself slowly, her one good fang moving to pierce Kara's skin, moaning into it as she did.

"Much better." Kara sighed, feeling light-headed, holding herself together for Lena's benefit.

"G.. good." Lena moaned, finally able to move, her broken bones mended "m.. more." She moved searching for a better angle to feed.

"There you go hun. You need to feed." Kara pulled Lena closer, sitting down on the stairwell and assisting Lena into her lap.

Lena chewed, trying to make her fractured fang puncture Kara's neck, but finding it much harder than normal.

"H..h..hey there s..slow down there." Kara whimpered, feeling the shattered fang gnaw on her.

"So good, more!" Lena moaned, rocking her hips on Kara's lap, wrapping her arms around Kara and beginning to claw into the wolf's back, eager to mar the pristine flesh and then lick it clean, devouring as much blood as she could stomach.

"Slow … down." Kara held to the stairwell railing for stability. "S...stop."

"Stop." Alex held Lena in her place with ease.

"H.. hungry. " Lena growled, wishing to continue her meal.

"She said stop!"

Lena struggled unable to move through Alex's magic.

"Lena?" Kara's voice weak and wavering as she slumped against the wall.

"Kara!" Lena screamed.

"I'm trying to sleep." Jess grumbled from a room away.

"Release me !" Lena demanded.

"Bite her again and I will kill you." Alex warned, allowing Lena her movement.

"Thank God." Lena immediately took a claw to her wrist, readying to offer it to Kara.

" Don't you dare!" Alex bound Lena once more, preventing her from giving Kara a drop.

"She needs it!"

"No, she doesn't! She will be fine. And I don't need any fucking hybrids getting made on my watch!"

"What?"

"You just all but drained her?"

"You are a vampire aren't you? You must know how they are made?!"

"T... that's a thing? I always just assumed wolves couldn't be…" Lena trailed off.

"Learn the lesson yet? Don't feed her." Alex condescended.

"Fine."

"Good. " Alex smiled, yielding Lena's freedom to her once more.

"What do we do to help her then?"

"Get me two sizeable cuts of steak. One rare, one medium rare, two Gatorades and a water ."

"Why one mid rare?"

"Well, I'm not gonna let her eat alone."

"Why, how charitable of you?" Lena glared, standing and making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, wake up, come on kiddo." Alex called to her sister, slapping her gently.

"Huh?" Kara awoke.

"You up kiddo?"

"Y.. you promised to stop calling me that when I turned sixteen." Kara glowered.

"Yeah, well you ain't done something so stupid as feeding a vampire almost all the blood you got since you were fifteen, so, feels like you deserve it a bit." Alex reasoned

"Not funny."

"Neither was watching your ass pass out you lost so much blood."

"I.. is Lena ok?" Kara worried.

"You are hopeless. " Alex's head dropped.

"Where is she!" Kara snapped.

"Making us dinner."

"I.. oh.." Kara sighed.

"She is fine. Chill, ok?" Alex assured.

"Ok. Thank you." Kara nodded.

"Come on, I have a lot to tell." Alex pulled Kara's arm over her shoulder.

"I can stand on my own."

"No You can't, I can tell how strained your heart is to move that little blood." Alex corrected.

"What's with everyone and listening to my heart today." Kara frowned.

"What's with you and giving up way too much blood?"

"She was starving, and the second time was your fault. " Kara attempted to walk on her own, but found herself needing rely on Alex for support.

"We are just getting you to the table so you can sit and eat your meal. I told Lena to make you a big steak so you have something to get some iron back with. " Alex assisted Kara more than the wolf would have wished.

"Necromancer huh?" Kara questioned sitting down.

"Yeah." Alex nodded with a large preparatory sigh.

"So, tell me more, how? When? "

"The day mom and dad died. And … because they died."

"I…. Don't follow."

"It is a family curse. Follows down the bloodline of firstborn to first born. " Alex explained, reaching out and wiping blood from her sister's cheek. "Mom and Dad never liked me better, In Fact, they probably hated me a bit for fighting them so hard. The only reason they spent so much time with me even when you were still in high school and I had graduated college was because they needed to train me."

"Trian?"

"Well we are cursed with a bit more than just 'necromancy'" Alex used air quotes.

"Do tell?" Kara nodded along.

"We.. watch over everyone. The Supernaturals. To help keep the balance. Keeping the bar open isn't so much of a fiscally motivated decision as it is a way to balance my ties to the living and dead."

"O… kay. And if you were to give up the bar?" Kara pushed curious.

"Oh! Wow, well... I tried once. Not gonna make that mistake again. The first one of us to be cursed pledged to keep the balance in order to not be haunted by everyone, instead only her ancestors. So if I shut down the bar. It's not fun seeing that many dead people." Alex huffed.

"Wait, does that mean? That you can see mom and dad?" Kara light up, missing her parents.

"Who do you think flipped out on Lena?"

"Wait!"

"Mom did always have a wrathful mamma bear side if anyone went near her cubs."

"Wait are you saying mom was a werebear?" Kara stopped Alex.

"No. She was just a necromancer like me." Alex doubled over laughing.

"Phew!" Kara wiped her brow comedically.

"Yeah. And… they say hi. Dad always thought you would do well as a wolf. But he never thought you would be an alpha."

"Mom? dad?" Kara looked around.

"Hey hey hey, cool your jets, they aren't chilling here right now. "

"Thanks for the heads up." Kara huffed, feeling embarrassed.

"Dinner." Lena proclaimed, entering the den with a sizeable serving platter.

"Fuck that smells good." Kara purred.

"Course it does, your body needs it, bad." Alex explained.

"I'm really sorry Kara." Lena held the plates up to Kara, offering them to her.

"Lena." Kara attempted to stand, but immediately feeling faint, collapsing back to her chair. "I forced you to drink, you did nothing wrong. No one gives me flack for not suddenly stopping eating a doe during a full moon."

"Thanks Kara." Lena nodded, knowing that she would never forgive herself regardless of how much Kara forgave her.

"Hey. Lena, come here ." Alex waved her over.

"What." Lena shied away.

"I'm gonna help ok?" Alex groaned.

"Fine. I.. please don't hurt me." Lena's fear shown through.

"I'm going to touch you, is that ok." Alex requested, standing.

"I don't have the choice to say no to you ever again do I?" Lena's face twitched as Alex's hands reached out, lifting her upper lip.

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"Drama queen!? You are all but the grim reaper for a vampire!" Lena snarled, her fangs showing.

"There. Good girl, hold that."Alex flicked her wrist is fractured fang fragments flew towards Lena's mouth. "This will help, but it will sting at first, ok?"

Lena grunted nonverbally.

"Look, I'm sure it fucking hurts ok? I'm trying to help!" Alex barked.

"Yes." Lena whimpered, the pain still throbbing through her whole head.

"Here." Alex punctured her thumb on Lena's intact fang, pressing the bloody finger to Lena's damaged fang, healing it.

"Fuck…" Lena sighed in relief. "That is… much better!" Lena paused, remembering what stood in front of her. "Thank you." She whispered before scurrying away.

"You.."

"Really put the fear of god into her?" Alex answered hanging her head.

"More the fear of you." Kara corrected.

"Yeah. I know." Alex agreed with a heavy heart.

"What … makes you able to… do all that?"

"There is a lot more I can do."

"How?"

"Magic intertwined with the curse as it's been passed on? Honestly, I don't know." Alex gave Kara her best guess.

"But, why, how do you do that to vampires?"

"As much as we may joke about it, they are the closest living thing to the dead."

"And you can just do that to any vampire? I.. why do you ever work under the council? You could take them down with ease."

"Eat Kara. You need nutrients. " Alex urged.

"Alex I mean it!" Kara made a show of taking a bite to satiate Alex, washing it down with water.

"I can only control the vampires who have drank my blood. It strengthens my power over them. "

"So.. you can't control-"

"No. Not at all. But they have free reign of me."

"How... many people know?" Kara reached out to her sister, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Only you, me, the vampire higher-ups, and the vampires they have forced me to use my powers against."

"How many vampires have had-"

"Too many."

"How-"

"There is a reason the council deals with their greatest predator. And it isn't my cheery demeanor. It's because if I distribute their blood they can control every living vampire who drinks from the tavern ."

"You?"

"I don't have a choice Kara."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a sister!" Alex snapped. "Because if I don't do everything they want, spike each shipment of blood with some of my own, and use my powers how they wish they will kill you. Fuck probably your whole pack now! Especially considering you are the alpha and Sam mated me! Fuck! If I stop they'll probably kill Ruby!" Alex's justified paranoia began to take hold.

" Alex… "

"What did you think we needed a million dollars each for! That money is there for good purpose; protection! What do you think happened to mom and dad! They moved against the council and that is why they are dead! If at any point the council wants me to do something I can't or that I won't we need to be able to disappear at the drop of a hat. And that is a lot more expensive when I don't have my supernatural contacts to help."

"Ok. I.. didn't know. I'm sorry Alex. I.. don't know how you…"

"Yeah well, neither do I." Alex grunted, turning her attention to her steak.

"So You and Sam? You really did?" Kara attempted to lighten the conversation.

"Kinda. I.. can't.. not like that. She bears our mark, but I still only bear this." Alex revealed the bright marking of skills within an ouroboros surrounded by Sam's bite.

"What is.."

"It shows when I use my magic. It's the sign of the curse. A brand. Our great great grandfather once told me it was a foreboding sign that denotes what I am; death incarnate. Yeah, he is a cheery fuck, you're really missing out."

"But why does that stop you from taking on the mark?"

"It's similar to being a vampire. If you mate Lena she won't show a mark." Alex dismissed.

"I… "Kara's hands flung up, and then dropped, rinsing and repeating as she squinted unsure how to phrase what she wished to say.

"Kara?" Alex questioned.

"Umm well! Uugh. I … umm!" Kara began.

"What did you do?" Alex's worried.

"I don't know!" Kara's face reflected her profound surprise and fear.

"Well tell me what you do know." Alex attempted a simpler approach hoping to assist her sister.

"Well… ummm uugh. Lena.. is.. she is showing a mark ."

"No, that isn't possible, have you two even?"

"I haven't even gotten her bra all the way off!" Kara answered with wide eyes.

"No, not possible, not at all, that isn't how marks work. "

"It's faint, but it's there. It's a wolf."

"And you are sure you haven't. You can do a lot of things with a bra still on." Alec questioned.

"Unless I sleepwalked and fucked her without knowing I'm sure. "

"Honestly.. that sounds more plausible right now." Alex shrugged as if it might be the case.

"No, I didn't accidentally sleep fuck her." Kara glared.

"Well, then how the hell do you think this happened?"

"I don't know. I've heard tale of marks showing up without a bite meaning that the pair is fated." Kara blushed.

"Those are fairy tales." Alex dismissed. "Sam's mark formed and I never bit her."

"It's meant to be!" Kara cheered, eyes lighting up for her sister.

"Shut up." Alex blushed.

"I don't know." Kara smiled.

"Fairytales." Alex reminded.

"Whatever, you bumber." Kara dismissed. "I.. do have one or two more questions." Kara segued.

"Shoot." Alex offered, finally returning to her meal.

"Can vampires drink Wolves blood?"

Alex had been drinking her water as Kara asked, causing her to choke on her realization. "No! They can't."

"Then how … did?"

"Lena!" Alex demanded, using her powers to yank the vampire back into the den.

"Oow! Oouch! Stop! Doing that!" Lena complained.

"How can you drink from. Kara?"

"Uugh?" Lena squinted trying to figure out the trick question, still rather slowed by the effects of Kara's blood.

"Answer!" Alex used her powers to pull at Lena by the fangs.

"Oow! Oow! Oow!"

"Stop!" Kara demanded of her sister.

"I don't know! Ok?! I.. haven't had a clear head all day! I've been starving all morning, and by the time Kara feed me I barely knew what was happening. I'm still struggling to keep up." Lena admitted.

"Stop using your powers on my O-" Kara covered her mouth. "Yeah. I.. out of it too."

"Lena.. may I check… something on your neck?" Alex requested politely.

"Your gonna fucking do it anyway. Stop pretending I have a choice. " Lena spat.

"Stop acting like I'm the damn devil."

"Oh, you aren't? I couldn't tell while you had me pinned against the ceiling with your death magic?"

"Lena!" Kara rebuffed.

"Whatever." Lena turned away irritated.

"Look up." Alex requested.

"Oh? Not forcing me anymore?" Lena taunted.

"Just do it or I will go back to forcing you."

"Fine." Lena allowed, showing her neck, knowing it would be much more painful to allow Alex to force her.

"Fucking… it's actually there!" Alex poked and prodded finding a mark still faint, but clearly there.

"You.. ever drink werewolf blood before?"

"No." Lena answered. "What is it?"

"Umm, that is a question for Kara. Not me."

"Kara?"

"Talk when everything calms down and we both have our wits about ourselves?" Kara requested of the vampire.

"Course." Lena agreed. "I.. I'm gonna go to bed. I could really use the rest."

"Sounds good hun." Kara agreed gently.

"I.. if you want I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you when you two are done. If not, you are welcome to borrow the coffin for the night." Lena offered.

"I'd like that ." Kara answered, looking to her sister.

"Night. And I'm sorry about.. you know." Alex attempted to soothe rough interpersonal relationships.

"Yeah.. night." Lena grunted cold.

"So? Conclusions?" Kara requested of her sister.

"I.. got nothing." Alex exhaled defeated. "You had another question?"

"Yeah!" Kara smiled. "What is Sam's mark."

"A heart."

"Aww!"

"With a sun rising over its top."

"Awwww!" Kara cooed more.

"annnd what is either a moon or a skull setting at its bottom."

"Ohhh. I.. I'm sure it's a moon."

"It's not. " Alex admitted to herself.

"You don't know." Kara offered hopefully.

"Yeah. Well. I can hope." Alex shrugged. "Umm. I actually have a question for you too. "

"Yeah, what's up Al?"

"I.. " Alex groaned, frowning worriedly. "So, as a wolf. What would you do.. or .. well how would you feel if you mated a girl.. and she didn't show your mark. But you showed hers? And I don't mean like whatever is going on with you and Lena."

"No you mean like what's going on with you and Sam."

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Honestly… I would probably feel… insufficient." Kara admitted. "Like I'm not enough to deserve her wearing my mark. But... Sam cares about you. " Kara took her sister's hand. " I think you should go home to her, be honest, tell her how she makes you feel. I… don't be shy about… feeling like she is enough for you… if you know what I mean?"

"Oh! You mean…" Alex turned red.

"Yeah." Kara gave a wide smile and nod.

"Wait, how'd you know she is staying with me?"

"Because you reek of Sam."

"I.. fair." Alex giggled, liking the fact.

"Yeah, don't forget to tell her that I could smell her all over you."

"I. Thanks Kara."

"No problem." Kara smiled back. "You need anything else?"

"No. You go have a fun time cuddling with your mate ."

"She isn't my mate!"

"That isn't what the mark says.".

"I! Leave .. I have a girl to cuddle with."

"Love you Kar."

"Love you too Al. And.. if you see mom and dad… tell them I said I miss them and that I love them." Kara hugged her sister.

"Of course. I will tonight I promise. "

"Thanks, goodnight." Kara squeezed Lena before she headed off.

"Hey. Lena?" Kara whispered, not wanting to wake the vampire of she was already asleep.

"Hey back." Lena cooed from the bed, laying atop The covers with none of her clothes on.

"You… sure you still want me to join you?"

"I.. I'm not saying anything more than cuddling." Lena warned, still under the influence, but retaining enough of her senses to not mislead Kara.

"That still sounds really nice." Kara agreed stripping slowly.

"Then come on in. I could use a warm wolf to hold me tight." Lena squeezed a pillow.

Kara left on only her panties as she slipped into the bed behind Lena.

"Hey there." Lena purred, scooching back to be closer to Kara.

"This is ok?"

"Yeah... it's perfect." Lena agreed, enjoying the settling buzz combined with the warm arms of the wolf against her.

"Are you ok? Alex really ran you through the ringer."

"Yeah... I.. not gonna lie. Everything is sore. "

"I'm sorry." Kara kissed Lena's cheek.

"That… is really nice too."

"Maybe some more another time. But tonight?"

"Tonight?" Lena followed.

"Tonight we should just rest."

"I like that. " Lena hummed.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alex checked her car mirror, checking to see if her marking was still showing before heading back into the bar. It still showed more than Alex would have preferred, but it had dimmed enough to not be obvious or to seem like it is intentionally taunting Samantha. She tucked her collar up, attempting to keep what she could of it hidden before she emerged from her car, heading into the bar, greeted by the sight of her wolf in a beautiful dress working the bar along with another of Alex's part-time employees. Her heart raced seeing Sam in the low cut dress, feeling her throat dry as she craved to feel the wolf's flesh against her own.

"Hey there, and what can I get for you stranger?" Sam teased, directing her body towards Alex. Intentionally pressing her chest out, and framing her revealed cleavage with her upper arms. Sam could see more than a hint of craving and arousal transparent across her mate's face, and she enjoyed capitalizing upon it.

"I didn't know this place had been hiring." Alex teased, playfully.

"Oh, they aren't, but the owner is out today, so I just hopped on back here. No one has said anything about it tho. Real shame too, cause she is damn cute. "

"Oh? Is she?" Alex purred.

"Yeah, she is quite the looker. "

"Really? Maybe I should go check upstairs? See if I can find her?" Alex suggested.

"Well, I can't just go letting a customer run upstairs… alone."

"Well then you'll just have to come with me won't you?"

"Guess I'll have to." Sam agreed, flowing close behind Alex as they headed to the back.

"Now where is that cutie?"

"I don't know, I think I see her, but I'd have to double-check." Sam grabbed Alex's ass from behind with both hands. "Yup that's her."

"S... Sam.." Alex whispered, the strong hands on her body.

"Yes?" Sam cooed back, pushing Alex against a wall. Reaching around and grabbing Alex's breast with one hand.

"Christ… Sam.. you.."

"Yup, that's my girl." Sam confirmed, kissing Alex's neck from behind.

"You.. are gonna… "

"Get you all wet ?"

"You did that just by wearing that damn dress. " Alex groaned.

"Aww, then my girl must be soaked by now. "Sam teased her teeth along Alex's neck as she undid the human's pants.

"What … about Ruby? Where is she? What if she sees?" Alex reminded.

"Sleepovers are a beautiful thing."

"Oh god!" Alex moaned, Sam's fingers slipping into her panties, gracing against her drenched core.

"Strip." Sam ordered.

Alex could feel the order resonating throughout her body, causing her to go weak, stealing away any resistance she could muster.

"You ok." Sam checked, pausing, not wanting to push Alex too far, allowing the woman to turn around to see her.

"Yes… just." Alex tried to find her breath stolen breath. "Need you.. need… my wolf." Alex pushed herself to admit the truth in a more brazen fashion than she naturally would, remembering Kara's words and wanting to ensure Sam felt valid as her mate.

"You good little slut!" Sam praised.

Alex choked on the arousal thickening within her, the scent of her mate drowning her when in combination with the taunting praise.

"I love that look on your face when you flood with arousal for me." Sam lowered her lips to Alex's, leaving them only a centimeter apart.

"Please." Alex's broken whispered a plea.

"That's a girl." Sam closed the remaining distance, immediately taking the kiss from something innocent to a lewd act, running her hands through Alex's hair as Alex yielded her everything to the stronger wolf.

The strong hands held her down as Alex delighted in her mate's tongue dancing along her own, feeling the woman so close to her, atop her, thrusting her hips against her, pushing Alex harder against the wall. "Y..yours." the breathless offer everything Sam could ever wish to hear.

"All mine." Sam claimed into the kiss, caressing Alex's cheek.

"F...fuck me ." Alex whimpered needily.

"Patience." Sam corrected.

"Please."

"No." Sam's voice so stern it made Alex shutter.

"Please!" Alex whined.

"Ask one more time-"

"Please!" Alex answered eager, cutting Sam off unintentionally.

"And I won't let you cum." Sam finished.

"I!" Alex swallowed worried.

"You will be a good girl?"

"O.. only for you." Alex offered.

"You are perfect aren't you?" Sam mused.

" No. But something you make me feel like I could be." Alex kissed back, appreciative of the wolf treating her like such a prize, like she was something truly astounding just for existing.

"To me, you are." Sam kissed, moving to whisper into Alex's ear once more. "Now, strip."

"F..fuck.. y.. yes ma'am." Alex obeyed, undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Good girl."

"D.. damnit... " Alex whimpered, her eyes falling to her mate's chest, her heart racing.

"What's wrong hun? You look like you are having a hard time with something?" Sam stepped back, piercing eyes surveying Alex's each and every movement.

"You… sexy." Alex choked out, reaching the last button of her shirt.

"Oh, I am ?" Sam developed a wicked grin.

"Yes. You are." Alex looked away, allowing her shirt to hang open.

"I didn't say you could stop."

"What!?"

"I told you to strip." Sam reminded.

"Sam." Alex whined.

"Now, I want to see you, nothing covering that beautiful body of yours."

"N… not fair. " Alex complained, instantly receiving a pair of panties thrown in her face.

"Fair now?" Sam adjusted her dress, pulling it back down.

"You.. yours?" Alex held them still close to her face as the scent hit her, and oh fuck was it heavenly.

"What's wrong?"

"You… your scent… it's.."

"Yours is pretty nice too.".

"No.. this .. is ." Alex whimpered, slipping a hand down her pants without removing the soft fabric from her nose.

Sam growled approvingly.

"Why.. is this so strong. "

"It isn't. You are just my mate. Marked or not."

"God… S...Sam... " Alex moaned out, her pussy throbbing as her middle finger brushed against her clit.

"Strip."

"Yes .. my alpha." The words slipped, half a knowing taunt, and half a true mistake as Alex allowed her shirt to fall from her shoulders.

Sam roared, pinning Alex's shoulders hard against the wall. "Yes!"

"You.. like that?" Alex checked.

"Love it ." Sam growled deeply satiated.

"I.. need my alpha." Alex whimpered, undoing her pants, and slipping them down, feeling completely exposed with only her panties and bra covering her.

"Mine!" Sam growled, crouching and pulling Alex over her shoulder. Sam stood up, carrying Alex like a caveman up the stairs to Alex's room.

"S! Sam! Uugh! I!" Alex whimpered, the panties still in her hand, the scent catching her attention once more.

Sam turned her head nipping playfully at Alex's side, enjoying as Alex whimpered desperately and shook. "That's my good girl. "

"Uugh.. fuck… when you call me that.." Alex whined, squeezing her thighs together.

"Good girl." Sam repeated, spanking Alex lightly, but with enough force to make the woman over her shoulder Yelp.

Alex could feel her panties ruined, soaked through at the small spank, her core burning for contact, needing to be touched.

"Here." Sam plopped Alex down on the bed.

"Sam .. please… need you." Alex couldn't wait any longer.

"I think you've been patient enough, it's time you got your reward, my omega." Sam tested the title for Alex, caressing the woman's cheek.

"All yours." Alex laid back, closing her eyes and opening her legs, expecting Sam's mouth to find its way to her lower lips at any moment, but instead, she opened her eyes to see the black dress descending on her face. The scent was the second thing Alex noticed, intoxicating as it coaxed her head upwards, her tongue outstretching to meet Sam's labia.

"Aww. My good girl knew just what to do." Sam placed her hands down on Alex's sides, sliding them down.

"S...Sam!" Alex whimpered, wrapping her arms around Sam's hips, placing her hands on the wolf's ass as she began to lap more at the sensuous snatch.

"Ohhh that's my omega!" Sam shivered in delight, spreading her legs slowly, her hips lowering to press down onto Alex's mouth.

"Baby!" Alex crept Sam's dress up, walking her fingers forward so that she could grab at the wolf's ass without the fabric separating them.

"That's it, more.." Sam praised, rocking herself against Alex as the woman dragged her flat tongue from her clit to the base of her slit.

"Y.. yes my alpha." Alex nodded into the perfect flesh.

"How is my little omega doing down here?" Sam pulled at the sides of Alex's panties, threatening to remove them.

"A.. aching… for you. My alpha." Alex answered, her mouth still preoccupied.

"My girl knows just what to say doesn't she ?" Sam kissed at the hem of Alex's panties before pulling them off.

Alex's hips rose both to meet Sam's lips and to allow her to remove the panties with ease. She then lifted her legs, allowing Sam to pull them the rest of the way off.

"Good girl." Sam parted the legs, kissing at the inside of her mate's thighs, meandering down towards Alex's core as she did.

"More." Alex whined, performing an audition for what she wanted from Sam on the wolf.

"Yes, my impatient little girl." Sam agreed. Moving closer, sticking her tongue out, feeling her mate's scent stronger to her as well, the odor perfect beyond all natural reason, soft and alluring, a peculiar combination of strong and timid.

"Oh god!" Alex screamed finally having her mate's tongue on her sex once more, reciprocating by moving faster, lapping eagerly at Sam, beginning to slowly suck on the labia presented to her.

"Alex!" Sam growled deeply, clutching to Alex's thighs with her strong grip. "G.. good." She whimpered, her hips moving, craving more as her body trembled in delight.

"That's it my alpha." Alex purred, grabbing tighter at Sam's ass, pressing her tongue against the wolf, sucking and slurping eagerly at the drenched delight.

Sam's growls deepened, almost roars as she pulled her mouth away, snapping at the air, craving to bite. "D... damnit."

"Sam?"

"Nothing… just... want to bite…" Sam growled angry with her body for not being satiated with the bite Alex already wore.

"I.. don't do it there then.." Alex shivered.

"You.. are ok with me biting?" Sam paused.

"Well, certainly not my clit! Especially.. not hard like you did on my neck." Alex stopped licking at Sam. "But… I.. if you wanna bite other places…. Mark other places … "

Sam roared, biting at the inside of Alex's thigh near hard enough to break the skin, but not quite.

"Fuck! Baby!" Alex whimpered, her slit drenched at the bite, needing more, needing her mate.

"Love biting you. " Sam snarled into Alex's flesh as Alex relayed the bite with newly invigorated laps at her slit.

"I.. mmph.. make me cum and then bite my neck .. please. I need to feel your teeth break my skin once more." Alex pleaded, without allowing herself to become sidetracked from her goal of assisting Samantha in her climax as well.

"Yes!" Sam cheered, moving her head, begrudgingly releasing the bite but eager to taste Alex as she climaxed once more. What Sam didn't expect as she returned to lapping at Alex was to feel Alex's mouth enveloping her pussy, sucking on it, coaxing her climax closer. "R.. right there!" Sam panted, dropping her hips and grinding her clit against Alex's tongue, allowing herself to climax, to ride out her peak atop her mate.

Alex adored the sounds of rapturous pleasure soaking through Sam, tasting her mate as she came undone. Even after Sam's orgasm had ebbed and the wolf had returned to reciprocating Alex continued lapping up the mess she had caused, enjoying the subtle difference in Sam's taste, noticing how much more relaxed her mate was now.

After enduring the show of her alpha releasing Alex was prepped and primed, tethering over the edge, feeling herself all wound up and craving to feel the tension running throughout her body release completely. "Sam! I.. I'm… so close.. may I?"

"Ohhh. Yes!" Sam adored that Alex requested to cum instead of just cumming on her own without permission.

Alex screamed out, the feeling of her orgasm infinitely better after having obtained permission from her mate to do so. Alex's legs wrapped around Sam's head, holding her mouth close as she bucked into the wolf's head, cumming harder than she ever remembered cumming.

"Such a good girl asking for permission like that?" Sam praised, Alex lump under her, riding intense waves, a combination of aftershocks and hormones running rampant, wrecking her body in a perfect fashion.

"Uugh." Alex moaned, lost.

"Does my Omega still want me to bite?" Sam moved in the bed, her legs still Shaky from Alex's work.

"N...need…" Alex shuttered at the thought.

"Where do you want it?"

"D….d…. don't .. cre…" Alex couldn't form full words.

"Tell me when?" Sam requested tracing her fingers down Alex finding a sensitive spot high up on Alex's neck when she shivered and called out as best her dazed state could produce.

"P..please." Alex whined.

"Nothing would make me happier." Sam hummed, leaning down and biting Alex, burying sharpened teeth Into the flesh of her mate, shaking her head gently, biting harder as she felt blood fill her mouth.

Alex's head slipped back slowly but surely, her back arching as she gave off a serious of broken whines, her neck the ideal combination of pain and pleasure as she could feel Sam's thigh brushing against her core once more.

Sam was cautious not to. bite too hard, sensitive to her mate's needs stopping when she hit the ideal depth, and releasing Alex's neck, lapping up the blood.

"M… more. "

"No baby. Don't want you to bleed too much ."

"B...but it felt so good." Alex whined.

"I know baby. It felt great for me too. But no more for now." Sam ended the conversation with her firm login voice.

"I… thank ...you. " Alex whimpered.

"Thank you too." Sam giggled before kissing Alex.

Alex moaned Into the kiss, tasting herself on Sam's breath, appreciating the kiss deeply, feeling the care of her mate as Sam held her tight. "Mhmm. That was wonderful." Alex purred, raising her hand to seal the still open wound.

"No." Sam stopped her. "I wanna take care of this one. I'll be right back." Sam whipped off to the bathroom grabbing a wet washcloth, gauze, tape, antiseptic, and cotton balls.

"Sam?" Alex called out, impatient.

"Coming!" Sam rushed back into the bedroom, plopping down on Alex's bed.

"No. You already came." Alex grinned.

"You are the worst. Now, show me your neck. " Sam instructed.

"I can heal it myself." Alex complained.

"And here I was thinking you knew almost everything there is to know about wolf culture. "

"Huh?" Alex frowned confused.

"Even for a wolf love bites from a mate don't heal as fast as anything else."

"Why wouldn't it be affected by your healing factor?" Alex questioned.

"I can't tell you why, but wolf culture dictates the mate's take care of each other after a bite. Clean it out, bandage it. Kiss the boo boo, make it better. A form of aftercare. To make sure your mate is safe. "

"Well… now I regret healing it myself the first time." Alex pouted playfully.

"Well, it's ok. Just show me your neck now." Sam soothed, taking the washcloth to the bite, gently cleaning it before repeating with the antiseptic.

"Uugh! Stings."

"I know, I know baby. Just relax, you're almost done." Sam placed the gauze on, sticking it to Alex with the tape. Sam finished with kissing the gause and holding Alex tight, allowing her to purr with delight.

"Thank you "

"Your welcome." Sam kissed again, pulling Alex back down to the bed. "Time to sleep now.

"Sounds good." Alex agreed drowsy.

"Good girl." Sam praised, kissing you and cuddling her mate.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hey there baby." Sam purred gently, kissing at Alex's neck as the woman woke.

"Hmm" Alex grunted back tired as she wished to stay asleep, despite knowing her body was already awake.

"How'd you sleep hun?" Sam held tight to her mate, cuddling and nuzzling.

"Perfectly, all because I am next to my Alpha." Alex cooed, pushing herself back against the wolf.

"I.. yeah … sure." Sam pulled away.

"Baby?"

"I.. yeah uugh grr omega and all. " Sam attempted.

"What's wrong?" Alex turned over to see her mate's face.

"Nothing hun." Sam dismissed.

Alex gave Sam a disbelieving glare.

"Really it isn't anything." Sam shook her head. "My omega ok?" Sam visibly cringed.

"Frustrated with my thick-headed alpha." Alex replied, seeing Sam still uncomfortable.

"Uugh. I… "

"Spill dummy."

"Dummy!?" Sam growled angrily.

"Yes! Dummy!" Alex agreed.

"I... what are you? Seven?"

"No I'm frustrated by my dumbie girlfriend lying to me even when she knows she can't do it convincingly at all."

"I.. " Sam groaned. "That transparent huh?"

"Extremely polished glass." Alex teased.

"Uugh."

"Now, spill."

"I."

"D.. do. You not... " Alex's tough and strong exterior melted away, revealing the scared girl afraid of losing the woman she had fallen for. "Not.. want.. I.. us.."

"No! No! No! Of course I want us! Oh my God! No! I'm very happy we are together! That isn't it at all! I promise. "

"Then… what?" Alex shied away, still not feeling right, fear lingering.

"I.. don't know, I was all gung-ho! Yes! You are my omega, I am your alpha! Last night. But.. now… I don't know, just feels wrong to say. Neither of us are.. that. " Sam felt almost guilty for having used the titles, and assuredly ashamed of enjoying them so much.

Alex squinted, glaring at Sam, looking over her eyes first. Alex, forced Sam's eyelids open first, inspecting the pupil. Alex. Quickly rolled back over to the edge of the bed grabbing a gun from the underside of her box spring, pointing it into Sam's face as she gripped the muzzle.

"Alex!" Sam screamed scared, shaking sighting the firearm In her face. There was a loud click before Sam let out her scream, the pain suddenly blinding her.

"It's just a flashlight." Alex frowned.

"Attached to a gun!" Sam snapped.

"Thought I was gonna shoot you?" Alex teased.

"No. But… I don't know!"

"You know I wouldn't hurt you right ?"

"Yeah, I would, ! My eyes. " Sam wined.

"Yeah yeah, now open them I need to see your pupils again." Alex brushed off.

"It hurts.." Sam opened her eyes unhappily.

"Pupils are normal. Hmm. " Alex thought over. After a moment of pondering Alex moved to Sam's neck, easily finding scent glands slightly swollen, but certainly nothing more than in usual for a wolf fresh to mating.

"I! Ohh." Sam moaned out, feeling herself soaked for the woman atop her, rubbing attentively at her scent glands.

"Sorry baby. " Alex giggles to herself.

Sam growled, her body now feeling weird, craving contact with her mate. "Alex…"

"How can I help?" Alex kissed Sam's forehead.

"I… want to hold you, to have my hands all over you, to lay atop you, to feel you close to me." Sam was slow to parse out her emotions and cravings.

"How about, you lay down, and I'll give you a massage?" Alex offered.

Sam thought the suggestion over before pushing Alex over on to her belly.

"Hey! Don't push me while I have a gun in my hand!" Alex protested.

"Then put the gun down!" Sam ordered, hopping atop Alex, straddling the small of Alex's waist.

"I! Oh hey there!" Alex jumped, placing the gun on the nightstand.

"Please tell me my daughter hasn't been sleeping in a room where knives and guns are taped under everything for the past week." Sam worried.

"I … uugh…" Alex thought back. "There might be… "

"It comes out of that room tonight!" Sam growled.

"No! No! It isn't there anymore I!" Alex trailed off, that story of the intruder being murdered In that room probably not much more enticing than the idea that there may be a weapon somewhere in the room.

"Your weapons stay out of my daughter's reach ." Sam asserted.

"On it." Alex groaned.

"Good girl." Sam patted Alex on the back, moving to kiss at the back of Alex's neck.

"Mhmm, that's nice."

"It's nice to hold my beautiful girl." Sam agreed.

Alex blushed, pressing her head into a pillow.

"So.. how was seeing Kara and Lena?" Sam asked, moving to begin massaging at Alex's shoulders.

Alex moaned out pleased.

"That bad."

"No one died." Alex whimpered, relaxing into the bed, feeling her mate's strong fingers wash over her.

"Yikes."

"If you want me to continue the story you are gonna have to get out the massage oils I have in my nightstand. " Alex offered, settling in, eager to have her partner work her knots over.

"You are just prepared for every situation, aren't you?" Sam teased, grabbing a bottle from the nightstand, spotting many other fun items she would love to utilize on another time.

"Just the ones it's most important to be ready for."

"Of course." Alex rolled her eyes, biting her lip, holding back almost lewd noises while Sam applied the warning oil, massaging it into unimaginably tense flesh.

"There you go."

"Thank you." Alex purred.

"So.. what happened that was so bad?"

"I almost killed two people ."

Sam stopped suddenly.

"I didn't want to."

"Then.. why."

"Because... I lost my concentration. Someone else got control… my mother." Alex looked like death at the thought.

"Are you ok? I.. " Sam knew Alex's connection to the dead was strong and went both ways, but the idea of her losing control like that was terrifying.

"Shaken, tense, but yes. I am ok. It only happened because my mother saw Kara hurt. Lena feed off of her."

"How? Why? I've seen a vampire after they taste wolf. Poor thing."

"Yeah. Well. When I came to, had control back that was one of my first questions too."

"But, No answers huh?" Sam could tell both from Alex's tone and her shoulders tensing back up.

"None. But an ever-growing gallery of questions. " Alex huffed.

"It is going to be ok." Sam kissed Alex's neck once more, tasting the cinnamon in the oils.

"God your hands are nice ." Alex whimpered, shaking her ass up against Sam's core appreciative.

"I love taking care of my girl." Sam caught the word long after it had left her lips.

"Well… I love it too." Alex returned, attempting to alleviate any awkwardness arising around the world.

"Lower back now!" Sam attempted to move past any awkwardness.

"That sounds nice ." Alex agreed.

"I really like helping you relax." Sam avoided the word.

"You like it? Hmm. Think of how I feel about it. I'm the one who has her girlfriend atop her, with your hands all over my body, making me feel much better." Alex countered.

"Well, I enjoy taking care of my mate." Sam rested the topic, placing more of the oils upon Alex's lower back, working her hands diligently.

"Oh… God.. I don't know what is better this or last night." Alex's eyes rolled back, her body ever tense from constant fear, worry, and concern for far more variables than any human, necromancer, or any other species ever should.

"As much as I do enjoy this last night was superior for me personally." Sam admitted. "Hearing you requested permission? Tasting you as you came, hearing you lose yourself in climax." Sam reminisced, grinding her hips against Alex's ass, her pussy already damp.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I did too."

"I more than enjoyed." Sam gave off a low approving growl, her fingers rhythmically washing over Alex's lower back, relieving every inch of tension.

"I never expected myself to be someone who would ask for permission to cum. "

"Please never do it again if you didn't enjoy." Sam stopped completely. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it beforehand the first time I told you to ask for permission to.. you know."

"No, no. I enjoyed it. Made. My… you know.. a lot nicer. So much nicer than I would have ever expected." Alex assured.

"Oh! So you did enjoy it?"

"Very much. Oh so very much ." Alex confirmed.

"Oh! Good. Good!" Sam replied awkwardly, appreciative of the fact that Alex enjoyed.

"Moving lower?" Alex teased, feeling Sam's hands slipping down near her ass.

"I've been moving lower since I started." Sam defended.

"I wouldn't mind you massaging my ass. Or… other parts of me." Alex offered.

"Oh really?" Sam's interest had been stolen.

"Well, you did such a good job everywhere else." Alex offered.

"You are spectacular." Sam praised, enjoying the idea of massaging elsewhere as she moved once more, caressing Alex's ass gently.

"You are too." Alex offered.

"Thank you. My wonderful cutie." Sam kissed Alex's left ass cheek. She then lifted Alex's hips, pulling from under, raising Alex to her knees, enjoying as Alex presented her sex for her.

"I! Uugh. Fuck!" Alex complained.

"What's wrong?" Sam's breath brushed against Alex.

"I… just exposed." Alex whimpered in her weakened position.

"Let me help you feel better then." Sam offered, lowering her head licking up from Alex's clit.

"Fuuuck." Alex cried out, pushing back.

"That's a girl."

"So.. sensitive." Alex bit her lip.

"That's it." Sam enjoyed, lapping faster, enjoying her mate's flavor.

Alex growled, clawing at the bed under her, pushing back, rubbing her cunt against Sam's tongue. "More fuck!" Alex growled deeper.

"Yes." Sam agreed, lapping faster, enjoying Alex's more primal side.

Alex pushed back, riding the wolf's tongue delighted, whimpering, enjoying everything as she reveled in the pleasure of her mate lapping her up. It took a stunningly short period of time for Alex to feel herself approaching a peak, her body reacting easily for Sam, especially in this position; being fucked like a wolf.

"Give in, enjoy." Sam was far too wise about Alex's arousal.

"Sam!" Alex screamed, holding her orgasm back.

"You want permission don't you?" Sam chuckled to herself, focusing on Alex's clit.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please may I! May I cum !" Alex cried out.

"Yes, cum for me." Sam allowed, burying her face into Alex's slit, lapping with everything she had, devouring her mate as she came.

Alex howled out, cumming hard at the wolf behind her permission.

"Good girl." Sam soothed Alex through her climax, caressing Alex's ass gently, allowing her to lay back down.

"F...f...fuck." Alex shook.

"It's all ok baby. Relax. Your body is exhausted."

"But I just woke up." Alex protested.

"You are still exhausted." Sam reminded, rolling off of Alex onto her side by the woman.

"You… are right." Alex admitted, turning to her side as well, looking to see Sam's face.

"I know I am. And my girl needs more rest." Sam kissed Alex's forehead.

"I… I… Sam? "

"Yes?"

"You … know that you are enough.. right? That you are a more than worthy mate? That you matter to me. That I'm happy."

"I.. really appreciate that. " Sam nodded.

"I don't need your mark to be yours."

"I know. " Sam reminded even herself. "So.. someone was.. in tune with her animal side."

"You don't think." Alex's eyes snapped open.

"I did bite you after I bore your mark."

"I!"

"Is it bad if … if you are?"

"Yes and no. " Alex huffed worried.

"Why… bad." Sam asked worriedly.

"Because it means being a part of the system that has forced my sister into exile. But.. it also means being closer to you. To be a real mother to Ruby. " Alex elaborated on conflicted emotions.

"Whatever it is … everything will be ok Alex."

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alex and Sam layed there for hours, enjoying each other's company and exchanging sweet nothings. Soft touches, gentle kisses, sweet nuzzles, and only the most loving of words flowed effortlessly between them. Their solace on the warm bed was only broken by Sam's phone ringing; Ruby calling to come home.

Picking up Ruby was a delight for both of them. Alex had missed the high energy fur ball that was Ruby. And Sam missed having her daughter close.

They returned to Sam's home first, picking up more things for Ruby, books, clothing, video games, and a couple spare pillows. Ruby was Happy to grab her things. Alex was relieved that Ruby wasn't too shaken up from staying at the bar for the past week.

Things continued in a relaxed fashion, the three women returning to the bar upstairs living area.

"I have a couple hours until I have to go downstairs and work the bar." Alex opened, holding Sam's hand, almost clinging to the wolf. "You wanna watch a movie Rube?"

"Whatcha got?" Ruby contemplated her options.

"Name anything and I'll set it up on the big TV in the den." Alex offered.

"Umm Moana is on Netflix now." Ruby shrugged.

"Sounds great, I'd love to watch that with you two." Alex rubbed her cheek against Sam's shoulder.

"My good girl." Sam whispered to Alex.

Alex quivered at the words, leaning more into Sam for stability.

"Yay! I'll set it up!" Ruby rushed to the couch, hopping down and flicking the TV on and to Netflix.

"Are you ok?" Sam let go of Alex's hand to wrap her arm around Alex's waist.

"Yeah." Alex sighed.

"How is your bite?"

"Healing. I.. like it already." Alex touched her neck gently.

"You… are... "

"Maybe?" Alex offered.

"I will still…. You either way." Sam kissed.

"Me too dummy." Alex giggled softly.

"Uugh! Maybe I should have Ruby teach you not to call others names like that." Sam teased.

"Tell me with a straight face that you don't … it." Alex retorted, kissing Sam back.

"Come on the movie is starting!" Ruby urged impatient.

"Thank you." Alex smiled, kissing Sam's cheek.

"For what?"

"For, bringing her into my life. "

"Thank you for your help with her for the past number of years." Sam kissed back, pulling Alex along towards the couch.

Sam chose the end seat of the sofa, pulling Alex down next to her as the Disney logo began with its telltale chime.

Ruby looked to them both, seeing the two grown women almost snuggling up against each other, and she decided to crawl over to their side of the sofa. Ruby yawned, having not gotten much sleep during the sleepover. The drowsy wolf cub layed down, plopping her head down in Alex's lap.

Alex smiled wide, she has always been close to Ruby but this felt like a form of validation to her. That she was also allowed to care for her.

Sam leaned over to kiss Alex once more, seeing the wide eyes and smile Sam whispered. "This shouldn't be a surprise."

"You ok Rube? Comfortable?" Alex laid a hand on the cub's back, petting her gently.

"Yeah just.. tired." Ruby replied drained.

"She said to me a couple days ago if I wanted her to she would be open to calling you mom." Sam kept her voice almost silent.

"I! We aren't!"

"No. We aren't there yet. But... it's a nice thought isn't it?" Sam whispered back.

"I! Yes. It really is." Alex cooed.

"Shh! Watch the movie!" Ruby hushed.

Sam and Alex exchanged loving looks, amused by the child, happy to be together.

Just under two hours later the movie had ended and Alex had to head down for her shift at the bar, to take care of things and oversee that everything was going well. She left Sam and Ruby to their own devices upstairs.

The majority of the day had been going smoothly downstairs at the bar until ten after 9. Just after Ruby's bedtime. Sam stormed down, murderous intent in her eyes. Alex could feel it pouring off of her, furious pheromones flowed from Samantha into the room from the second she entered. She was growling, her posture hunched over, Alex could almost even swear that she saw claws instead of fingers. "Sam! What is it?" Alex attempted to stop the wolf, only to be thrust aside. Sam was blind with rage, but even as she pushed Alex she was cautious not to hurt her mate.

"Cat! I will fucking kill you!" Sam roared.

Chatter broke out from the nonwolf attendants of the tavern, they were all intrigued to see what new drama the most animalistic of them had drummed up today.

Multiple wolves were already on their feet, now ready to attack after having heard the threat. They surrounded Cat forming a protective circle around the pack's omega.

"Out now! If you aren't a wolf I want you out!" Alex ordered the room, a hand on her gun under the counter.

There were a few protesting eyes, but every one of the attendants knew better than to argue with Alex; especially given that a number of them knew they could be used as nonhuman shields to protect Alex's new girlfriend against their will at the snap of Alex's fingers. Even those who didn't know the details of how much power exactly Alex had over them were wise enough to know not to fuck with her or disobey her orders.

For those who dottled Alex made herself overly clear by raising her gun from under the table. "I said now!"

"What about us Alex?" Cat asked from behind her makeshift secret service.

"I don't want to have to kill the whole pack but if you don't let me get at least one good fucking swing at her I will kill you all!" Sam snarled.

"You couldn't hit me if you tried ." Cat answered cold.

"Cat, shut your mouth. I'd rather this not be a bloodbath." Alex warned.

"Oh? And whose side would you be on? I know well enough the punishments you would endure for sending a wolf pack to turmoil. "

"I don't care." Alex rebuffed.

"Alex. I don't want you to suffer. I watched your mother as she fought. She was a good woman."

"You need to keep that damn mouth of yours to yourself!" Sam roared.

"We won't let you hurt her." One of the pack members snapped.

"Calm down!" Alex growled at all of them. "Sam. What happened?"

"That bitch told my daughter she would grow a dick one day!" Sam snarled.

"Cat please; please dear God tell me that isn't true." Alex sighed.

"Technically! I didn't quite say that." Car defended.

"You mother fucking!" Sam lept to attack Cat, only to be stopped by Alex. Leaping over the bar Alex was quick on her feet, standing between the pack and Sam she held Sam back with one arm, and pointed the large shotgun into the pack of wolves. Sam fought Alex's grip, but found the woman much harder to push this time.

"Ok boys, time to get moving. Sam and I need to talk to Cat about boundaries!"

"We won't let you hurt her!" Carter, One of Cat's children barked.

Only the younger of the wolves maintained their defensive stance, the older and wiser of the pack softened slightly; not ready to forfeit this fight quite yet, but they knew well enough the dangers of continuing enough to warrant their trepidation.

"I can defend myself." Cat soothed the pack.

"I don't care!" Carter repeated, bearing his teeth.

"I'll be ok son. Don't worry." Cat placed a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Don't be too damn sure!" Sam snarled, still simply wishing to attack, but being held back by Alex.

"Are you sure cat?" The eldest wolf aside from cat questioned weary.

"Yes, I can handle myself." Cat assured, flashing primal eyes.

"No mom!" Carter argued.

"I will handle this. Go home. It's late Carter." Cat was loving but subtly stern in her words.

"Get! Now! Before I let this one attack." Alex urged the pack.

Some grumbled angerly, others sighed in relief, but the lot of them gave in, moving on, leaving Cat to sort everything out.

"I told you to keep your damn mouth to yourself!"

"Sam." Cat sighed.

"You have no business talking to my eleven-year-old about sex!" Sam snarled.

"Sam!" Cat yelled.

"No! You fucking bitch! You promised you wouldn't do this again!" Sam evaded Alex holding her back, launching at the wolf, striking her hard.

Cat's face had shifted wolf by the time the punch connected. She shifted the rest of the way with ease, growling deeply at the wolf panting and ready to attack once more.

"Sam!" Alex screamed, terrified as she watched Cat pounce Sam, strong claws cutting into Sam's shoulders.

The older wolf threatened to bite, her claws tearing flesh easily.

"Fucking cunt!" Sam winced, the pain hitting her. She thrust her head up. Straining against the claws in her cutting into her more Sam headbutted Cat hard enough to force her to let go. Sam followed up with a strong right hook then a left. The tearing of tendons was obvious to Sam immediately, the pain striking through her body. She quickly processed that continuing to attack with her fists or arms was a poor idea.

Cat roared, showing all her teeth as she went to bite, ready to take Sam"s head off, but instead catching nothing in her teeth but cold steel.

"Try to take off my girlfriend's head again and lose yours." Alex threatened, adjusting the battle of the shotgun in Cat's gullet as she shifted human once more.

"Fine." Cat huffed, words slurred from a full mouth.

"Thanks." Sam whimpered, her shoulders bleeding severely.

"Move and you'll regret it." Alex warned, turning her back to Cat, biting her thumb and using what strength she had to heal the wounds on Sam's shoulders. The magic was swift and left a warm in sensation on Sam's whole torso. Feeling the magic wash over her Sam stood.

"Thank you Alex."

"You don't go getting any big ideas either! I hate cleaning blood off the floor in this place, and there is already way more than I'd like. " Alex snapped.

"You don't know what all she told my daughter!" Sam growled.

"I was trying to say I'm sorry while you attacked me " Cat huffed.

"You don't go telling my daughter she is going to grow a dick and then just shrug and say sorry." Sam went to attack Cat once more but again got stopped by Alex.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cat?" Alex was about ready to unleash Sam.

"I! It's not like I went seeking her out to tell her! She came to me!" Cat defended.

"Really!? Cause that is what it sounded like last time!" Samantha retorted.

"Well! That time I was just making a joke and she happened to overhear, and then she had questions." Cat looked away and sighed knowing she was in the wrong.

"Yeah !? And this time?!" Sam fought against Alex holding her back.

"Well, this time she came to me begging for answers. I didn't know what to do or say, and then she told me she couldn't ever ask you about it, and … look I was going to tell you! It only happened yesterday! " Cat rushed to explain.

"Why the hell couldn't she ask you about it!?"

"Because she is an embarrassed preteen Sam! She wants answers about sex and it can be very hard to approach a parent about that, I should know, I've only had to deal with it a dozen and a half times!" Cat snorted.

"What did she ask you!"

"She asked me if Kara and I would be able to have babies like Raymond and I could. I only told her the truth."

"It still wasn't any of your business!" Sam fought.

"What would you prefer I had done?! Let her stay ignorant to how any of wolf sex works? What if she were to go off and get pregnant, or worse, accidentally turn someone!" Cat argued.

"You tell me! I am her mother!" Sam's anger chipped away showing fear.

"I was going to! I haven't seen you since she asked!"

"What this isn't important enough to warrant a fucking phone call!?" Sam fought tears.

"Sam..." Alex whispered, redirecting her focus to her mate.

"I'm sorry Sam. I just want her and the pack safe." Cat attempted to soothe.

"She is too young for this!" Sam yelled for herself.

"Sam." Alex repeated, lowering the gun clicking the safety on.

"She is too young."

"She, Sam. It's ok." Alex pushed the gun to Cat who took it awkwardly. The necromancer was hasty to hug her mate, soothing her as best she could.

" I need you to tell me."

"What! Anything!" Cat jumped to atone.

"Tell me everything you told her." Sam demanded.

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Authors note: Hey? Is anyone still enjoying this story? :( or even reading it?

I really liked it when I was writing it, but it feels like this story isn't getting much positive responses, and idk. I couldn't even bring myself to post yesterday cause i feel like most people are just hating this or already stopped. And now writing for it , I just feel… like what is the point if people hate it anyways? Idk, give me a heads up if there is or isn't a point in continuing this story anymore. Even the person I originally wrote it for wont even read it now, and… yeah… Just feeling like it is pointless.

Cat awoke early that Saturday morning, feeling her skin hot and tacky, her dreams had been saturated with fantasies of having the thudding ache that still lingering through her body. The tension called her attention just enough to force the idea of beginning her day with anything else from her mind. She began with allowing a hand to slip lower, tracing down her stomach towards the tense core, still calling to her, even a whole week after the full moon. Her soft pussy was still soaked from her dreams, craving much more than her fingers could ever deliver. Despite this she still allowed her fingers to dance along her folds gently, stretching herself as best she could with her fingers. Hot heavy breaths came hard and fast, her body craving an alpha. Her moans called out, begging for a suitable mate, but none was in earshot. Cat huffed, shake hands glistening with slick reaching out, pulling the phallus from her nightstand. Her body was already more than slick enough, and she needed to be filled, her body throbbing with the ache of her heat unsatisfied. Cat slipped it in easily, rocking her hips up and down upon the toy, enjoying it's each and every curve, stretching her perfectly as it slipped inside her. Cat caught the sight of the picture she had printed out days ago. It was a beautiful picture of Kara smiling gently, her hair glowing from the sun behind her. Cat hadn't meant for it to become anything creepy, she only wanted to help herself adjust. Prepare for when Kara's, wolf finally returned to the pack and took what was hers. But after a couple of days taking time to soothe her unquenched heat Cat had found herself drawn to the picture. The idea planted itself in her head easily. Kara atop her, slipping her phallus inside Cat's needy pussy. Cat knew how gentle a person Kara was and she couldn't help but imagine that would translate into what type of a lover she might be. Cat had developed a vivid fantasy of having Kara kissing her slowly, laying her down on the bed before slipping inside her gently.

These fantasies were the polar opposite of what Cat had known of as sex for the past fifteen years. Ever since Raymond had presented he was violent, demanding and unyielding in bed. He would thrust Cat down and take her however he saw fit, uncaring as to how Cat felt or what she wanted.

Her fantasies of Kara were a fantastic breath of fresh air, and it drove her body mad. The idea of finally having a loving female alpha once more, it drove her body right to the precipice, her pussy quivered upon the toy between her legs, whined and whimpers breaking through her lips, begging for her fantasy of a mate to take her, to cum inside her and bring a child she wouldn't feel cursed by upon her. Cat desperately grabbed the inflation bulb for the toy, pushing it the rest of the way inside of her before inflating the makeshift knot, locking it inside herself as she came. She screamed, curling up, her whole body convulsing as her climax ripped through her. It was mind shattering, better than anything Raymond had ever given her; if only because this orgasm had no fear whatsoever attached; only a gentle comfort, the thought; hope of someone who could love and care for her in a way it had been far too long since she had experienced.

Cat collapsed back on her bed, panting, the pleasure riding through her. She suddenly realized she was holding the picture from her nightstand, clutching it close to her. "Kara... I... maybe it … maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Being mated to you?" Cat whispered, thoughts echoing through her of what a mate Kara might be.

Cat layed there, enjoying her thoughts; thoughts of being able to rest next to a loving mate once more; of having warm arms wrap around her, arms that didn't make her skin crawl. It was a delightful thought, to be able to enjoy exchanging sweet nothings. Memories began to float to the top of her mind. The two of them hadn't done much, and it was almost a year ago. But that didn't change how sweet she remembered Kara's lips on hers tasting. Kara with her mussed hair. Even the smudges of dirt on her flesh from the turn still stuck in her mind. Cat reminisced on the mistaken morning.

The two wolves ran, sunlight showing over the horizon. Kara could smell it on Cat, the sweet subtle meadow coated in sex. But Kara could also smell the rotten odor of Raymond lingering on her scent. It made both Kara and her wolf sick to smell him on her, and even worse to see his seed still slipping down Cat's fur. Kara growled low as she sprinted on all fours, catching up to Cat before tackling her in the gentlest of ways. The two tumbled, howls forming laughter as they shifted human together, Rolling with each other in the grassy wood.

"You got away from him." Kara cheered.

"I… I did." Cat smiled nodding back, under Kara. The older wolf knew the position was quickly becoming anything but innocent. The omega had escaped Raymond halfway through their third mating of the night, even her wolf sick of him after three cycles. She knew Kara was on her tail only moments after. It didn't go unnoticed by Cat that Kara was faster; faster even than the alpha of the pack, supposedly the strongest wolf. And it certainly didn't go unnoticed by her wolf. Cat's scent was strong and calling to be mated; to have her final cycle of the night finished. She knew that Kara could smell it, and that even despite being coated in Raymond's scent that her heat would call to the wolf atop her.

"God.. you smell good." Kara purred, coming to her senses, realizing that she was sniffing along Cat's neck.

"You don't smell too bad yourself." Cat hummed, wrapping her arms around the supple flesh above her.

"C...cat." Kara whimpered, her mouth finding Cat's scent gland sucking gently at it.

"Kara!" Cat screamed out, louder than she wanted, knowing that the other wolves would have heard.

"Fuck. Damnit I want you." Kara moaned out, finding Cat's lips, kissing the omega passionately. Kara gripped at Cat's hair, pulling her closer; in that moment, never wanting the kiss to end.

"I! Oh god… " Cat moaned out breaking the kiss. "We… we can't! Raymond will kill you!"

"Let him try, I don't fucking care." Kara brushed off, kissing deeper. Kara broke the kiss immediately as she felt Cat pushing from under her. "What."

"Stop! I.. we can't." Cat repeated.

"Forget about him." Kara urged, going in for another kiss, only to be thrust off of Cat.

"Kara, this is done!" Cat snapped.

"I.. didn't mean to."

Cat could see what Kara feared from her eyes, and she knew it was the only way to protect Kara. "You! You are the same as him!" Cat lied, the words feeling of poison as they left her lips. Before she could see the hurt on Kara, Cat shifted running off, sprinting to Raymond, hoping that she could stop him from hurting Kara.

Days later Cat learned that her best wishes had failed. At the pack meeting, Kara was visibly beaten and battered. It shattered Cat's heart to see Kara injured like that, but it broke her spirit to see the look Kara wore to match it; as if she deserved what happened to her. For almost a full year Cat didn't speak another word to Kara unless it was necessary during a pack meeting. And she certainly never spent a moment alone in a room with Kara; at least not until Raymond died.

Cat tried to reach out to Kara after his death, but she still wanted nothing to do with Cat whatsoever. Cat was surprised, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt. Cat never wished ill for Kara, and in fact, that day she wished that she could have stayed with Kara, cuddled in the woods, but she knew all too well if she had that Raymond would have worn her pelt as a coat by the next day.

Cat never got to speak to Kara again until it came to light. That the only wolf who hadn't run with the pack the moon after Raymond's death was Kara. The next day when Kara came to the pack meeting anyone who hadn't already figured it out knew instantly from her scent alone. Kara was the new alpha.

Any attentive wolf would have seen it from miles away. Kara resonated with her wolf above all the rest of the pack members from day one. Kara ran like no other from the pack, even alongside Raymond who she had always clearly despised. The proud wolf loved everything about being what she was, the obvious next alpha. The rightful leader of the pack.

Cat politely requested privacy with her would be mate before anyone else could ask what was on their minds. The pack knew the two deserved their privacy for now, expecting that like other alpha Omega matings there would soon be no privacy to speak of.

"Kara." Cat began with an apologetic but scared tone. Fearful that Kara wouldn't forgive her.

"No Cat." Kara was cold in her denial. "I couldn't control myself when I was a normal wolf. The last thing I will ever do is live to see myself become him."

"Kara." Cat repeated reaching out.

"Stay back Cat!" Kara snarled, her body still on edge. The unsatisfied Rut still flowing through her veins.

"It's ok."

"No, it isn't!" Kara snapped.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Cat offered.

"Cat I need you to stay back! You smell of your heat!"

"I know you are scared, but this has to Happen. We don't have a choice." Cat reminded.

"Cat! I won't do it! And that is the end of this conversation!" Kara stormed off.

Cat was left to her own devices to figure out what would become of her, how Kara might change now that she had presented, whether or not she would be forced to mate Kara. Yes, it would be much better to be Kara's mate than it was to be Raymond's. But... Cat still didn't want this. The last thing she wanted just after losing her husband good or bad was to be forced into mating Kara. But… that had changed now. Admittedly it hadn't been long. Only two months, but Cat had processed her grief, and she had begun to warm to the idea of sharing herself with Kara. Maybe she had even begun to.. look forward to it. cat contemplated it all resting in her bed, hot heavy breaths still coming off of her as she enjoyed the stretch of the toy still buried between her legs.

"Mommy mommy wake up!" A young wolf knocked on the locked door to Cat's room.

"Y! Yes!" Cat called back, deflating the toy and slipping it out with a frustrated moan.

"Amy puked! He made such a mess!" Evan explained in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, hey, mom needs sleep, don't wake her. I got it." Adam sighed, patting Evan on the shoulder, pulling her away from the door.

"No! No! Adam, I'm up." Cat sighed, rushing to put on clothes.

"I'm sorry!" Adam winced.

"It's ok. " Cat assured, opening the door to her room and slipping out.

"I can clean it up!" Adam leaped to assure his mother.

"No. It's ok. I got it." Cat patted him on the shoulder as well; certainly, he learned the calming gesture from someone.

"I.. uugh. Do I still get my allowance? I know babysitting was my job today! But" Adam began.

"It's ok. I understand how much of a handful my little litter can be." Cat assured.

"Yes! Cause, I really need that money to go to a concert next weekend!" Adam pleaded.

"Will there be alcohol?" Cat glared concerned for her son.

"Uugh!" Adam stalled.

"I am paying for your Uber there and back. But that is not an excuse to get drunk, because I will also be checking your breath when you get home. "

"I know I know, you just don't want me getting in a car with someone who was drinking." Adam nodded eagerly. "So I can go!?"

"If you come back with one drop of booze in your system you are grounded till graduation!" Cat threatened. "I'll even chain you up during your turn!"

"Oh, so I just won't see day or moonlight for the next six months?" Adam teased.

"Graduation is that soon." Cat sighed scared.

"Five months and twenty-five days mom. It's December today."

"Uugh God. You are lucky you got accepted into college already, or else you wouldn't be going to any concerts. "

"Love you Mom!" Adam called.

"You better get at least a B on that math test Tuesday if you wanna go too!"

"Totally didn't hear that, and already out of earshot cause I'm cleaning up Evan's mess!" Adam called back.

"I mean it !" Cat threatened.

The rest of Cat's day occurred as normal. Picking up her daughter from a sleepover, and then Herding her own little pack, assisting her sons and daughters with whatever they wished to do for the day, all before heading off to the tavern to meet with the higher-ups of the pack. It was Carter's turn to accompany his mother to the meeting. Each of Cat's children had their duties and obligations to learn about the pack, to assist in carrying on their ways, make sure the culture of their species didn't die with them. The meeting itself was calm, and easy in ways. However, it was clear that there was a rising tension amongst the pack. Wolves were growing weary, and pheromones of anger and frustration lingered throughout the pack members. Cat's fears were only becoming further confirmed day by day.

All hell broke loose the moment Sam stormed the bar, ready to maul Cat at the drop of a hat, beyond furious.

Cat knew what she had done wasn't what was best from the moment she heard Sam speak about it. She didn't mean to get so defensive, and the last thing she wanted to do was attack, but that didn't change the reality that she suddenly found her claws buried into Sam and her teeth clicking craving to rip out Sam's throat.

Cat didn't want this. She never meant to overstep boundaries. And it was becoming more and more frustrating to navigate such boundaries. At first, when Cat has spoken to Sam it wasn't intentional, it was an off-handed joke the child had happened to overhear. And when Ruby asked what Cat meant, Cat thought nothing of it. Cat had grown up one of many just like her own children. A wolf from birth, her large family was not just her sisters, brothers, mother, and father. Her family was the whole pack! And they all assisted the alpha and Omega of the pack in raising their children. And with that, each and every member of the pack felt it their own duties to assist the children of the pack with whatever they needed. And if what they needed happened to be a talk about the birds and the bees than that pack member gave the child that talk, and there was nothing abnormal about it.

"I really didn't mean to do anything wrong. I thought it was better to educate her than to leave her with unanswered questions." Cat pushed.

"What exactly did you tell my daughter!" Sam snarled raising her hands to attack.

"Ok ok!" Cat held the gun up with open hands attempting to look nonconfrontational.

Alex took Sam's hand, hoping to help her mate through whatever Cat may be about to say.

"Thank you ." Sam squeezed Alex's hand back.

"She came to me yesterday while I was dropping Allison off for the sleepover."

"I figured." Sam grunted.

"She was scared to ask Sam. But she just wanted to understand."

"Yes?"

Cat arrived at the home, her daughter hopping out of the car and sprinting to the door.

"Ally! Ally!" Cat called from the car, grabbing her daughter's back and rushing off to catch you with the young wolf.

"Hey there!" The mother opened the door, welcoming both Cat and Ally into the home.

"Hey Sasha. How are you?" Cat smiled exhausted. Carrying Allison's bag.

"Getting ready to deal with the horde of children for the night. But, I'm sure you are accustomed to it" Sasha laughed.

"Ohhh yes." Cat agreed.

"Would you like to come in? My husband made more than enough food for all the children." Sasha offered.

"Then you underestimate them" Cat countered.

"Well, maybe you are right, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a home cooked meal." Sasha argued.

"Thank you. But your family surely has given me enough. I still have three casseroles in the freezer. And it's been two months!"

"Then let's get you a warm home-cooked meal." Sasha hugged Cat.

"Mommy! Can I go play!" Allison requested.

"Yes yes, Alli. Go. Have fun." Cat offered.

"Thank you! " Allison cheered.

"I can't imagine what you have been going through without him." Sasha squeezed Cat.

"It is rough. But.. you know how he could be. So.. it's better in some ways." Cat nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I am glad you are free." Sasha released. "Now eat my food!"

"Of course." Cat agreed, following Sasha

"So it isn't quite chicken tenders like it seems all children want, but, I hope the curry is to your liking." Sasha smiled grabbing a bowl for Cat.

"Always appreciate your food, Sasha. " Cat assured.

"Yeah. I could totally tell from how hard I had to fight you to take some today. " Sasha teased.

"Ms. Sasha! Can I have some more?" Ruby asked holding her plate in front of her.

"Course." Sasha answered quickly.

"Cat?" The familiar scent caught Ruby's nose before she even saw her.

"Hey, Ruby! Didn't know you would be here tonight. Watch over Allison for me ok?" Cat patted Ruby on the shoulder.

"I.. umm C...cat?" Ruby stammered.

"Thanks." Cat smiled taking her bowl from Sasha. "Yes Ruby?"

"Ummm I.. have some questions for you.. ummm ah! Ruff questions." Ruby did a playful bark, hoping Cat would take the hint.

"Oops! Someone is getting the hiccups!" Sasha teased.

"Oh. Oh!" Cat almost dropped her bowl, figuring out what Ruby meant.

"Yeah ." Ruby sighed.

"Is there somewhere I can help her with something? " Cat requested of Sasha.

"Backyard is clear. You two can eat and talk by the pool if you need. I'd like to help, but I know you and Sam are much closer than she and I are." Sasha offered.

"I got it. Thank you tho." Cat thanked. "Come on, we can eat and I'll answer what I can Ruby." Cat offered.

"Sounds good" Ruby followed Cat out to the pool, already beginning to eat her second portion.

"So, what's up Ruby? You ok? I know things have been a bit crazy, but your last turn seemed to go fine." Cat wondered, sitting by the pool, kicking off her shoes and allowing her feet to dangle in the waters as she ate.

"I! ."

"God… Sasha is a good cook huh?" Cat delighted in the curry.

"Yeah, she is." Ruby reacted how Cat had hoped, calming in response to the small tidbit of common, neutral ground.

"Whatever it is. I want you to know the whole pack is here for you, especially Your mother."

"I can't talk to her; not about this." Ruby rushed to deny.

"Well, what is it?"

"C..can you and Kara have kids? I.. I mean if the pack gets its way! And you two become mates." Ruby gave a pause.

"I! Well."

"Because I don't understand! I thought the whole point of having alphas and omegas was so that we could have children. So that wolves could live on!?" Ruby interrupted.

"Yes "

"But! How? What? I don't understand! You are both girls!"

"Yes we are." Cat smiled and laughed at Ruby's energy.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that! Because there isn't. It is totally ok. I.. well I mean you know that! But.. but! How would that work!" Ruby's mind raced.

"Well. That is part of what is special for alphas and omegas. "

"Wait!? There is more than just being able to shift whenever you want and leading that pack?"

"Yes.. yes there is." Cat agreed, admittedly surprised by the fact that Ruby knew that alphas and omegas could shift.

"I wanna know! Tell me!"

"Well. Ummm what do you know about traditional reproduction ?"

"Ummm!" Ruby went red with embarrassment. "Well, I had sex Ed this year in biology. I.. I know that men have a … well .. umm a penis, and women have a vagina. And if the man puts his… " Ruby paused incapable of bringing herself to say it again. "In the woman's… it makes a baby after nine or ten months. But I also know all wolves except that alpha and Omega can't have children. "

"Yes. That is correct. And …. Well an alpha female can grow a penis when she is around her mate. And that is used for reproduction."

"Wait!? What!?" Ruby stopped Cat. "But how !?"

"I.. honestly can't answer much more about that. I think any more specific questions would be best reserved for your mother." Cat instructed.

"B.b..but how."

"Ask your mother ." Cat insisted.

"Fine. But.. what decides who is an alpha? I know there can only be one in a pack, and same for omegas, but what causes a new alpha to … idk happen?"

"An alpha presents the first moon after the previous alpha of their pack died. And same for omegas. " Cat answered.

"Ok." Ruby nodded.

"And it is decided by who is the most attuned with their wolf, the person. Or at least that is the myth." Cat explained, taking another bite, plopping her feet in the water.

"You think I'll ever be one?" Ruby wondered.

"I won't lie. I'm not sure. But. I wouldn't be surprised. Those who grow up wolves tend to be particularly in tune with their wolf. And you are certainly no exception."

"My mom raised me to be a proud wolf!" Ruby puffed out her chest.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure she did." Cat nodded along.

"So, that's it?" Ruby pouted.

"What's wrong?" Cat reached out.

"I wanna be an alpha."

"Well .." Cat began only to be cut off.

"But what are the chances! The pack is huge, if only one person can be an alpha!" Ruby complained.

"I never said that." Cat was quick to correct.

"What!?"

"Look. Honestly, I don't know one way or the other. But why couldn't there be two?" Cat postulated.

"Really?" Ruby cheered.

"I don't know. I've never seen or heard of it. But there are a lot of things that have happened that I had never heard or seen before." Cat speculated.

"Cool." Ruby hummed, taking another bite of her dinner, contemplating what it might be like to be an alpha.

"Well, I have a small herd of my own kids to get back home to, but are you ok? I wanna know before I go."

"Yeah. I'm good." Ruby confirmed.

"Good. Now make sure you talk to your mom." Cat reminded before heading out. She thanked Sasha for the food, receiving another hug before she left.

"And that is all you said?" Sam tested Cat, still uninclined to believe the omega.

"Yes, I promised! And I was more than diligent in telling her she needed to talk to you about it." Cat assured.

"What is it, baby?" Alex asked her mate, catching the concerned look on Sam's face.

"She knew I wouldn't react well, that is why she went to Cat. This is my fault. I… have to go talk to my daughter." Sam shook, running off, heading upstairs to clear the air with Ruby.

"Sam." Alex grumbled under her breath, watching the woman run off.

"Are we done here." Cat looked away, guilt-ridden.

"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you would stay." Alex answered.

"You would what now? I thought you hated me." Cat deflected the truth of what she thought with humor.

"I'll admit I'm not your biggest fan."

"Oh ok. Yeah sure. Can't have everyone like you… or anyone." Cat mumbled the last words inaudible.

"But that is mostly just because you have done nothing to help Kara as she awaits in exile. You even headed her retrieval party. "

"I didn't have a choice. " Cat huffed.

"You had all the choice!" Alex screamed, fury over taking her to the point that some of her magical marking showed on her skin. "And you didn't fight one bit! And to think I thought you fucking cared about my sister!" Alex held herself back wanting to strike. "I saw, I noticed even when Kara didn't! But I was still the blind one, thinking you stayed away from her because you cared about her! But that is clearly untrue!"

"You have no right! I've fought with all I had twice over! Everything!" Cat snarled, threatening to shift.

"Oh really! Cause I haven't seen you be anything a spineless whelp! Completely yielding to the pack! Even aiding and abetting them as they wished to force my sister into something no one should ever be forced to!" Alex shivered feeling cold, a whisper in her ear.

"Bite your tongue necromancer! Or has she already corrected you for me!" Cat hissed.

"I don't believe it! I have watched you! You've done nothing but yield to the pack! Even at Kara's expense." Alex was clearly shaken.

"Yes." Cat knew without Alex needing you say another word; she knew who was speaking to Alex from the other side and what she was saying.

"They did that to you?"

"And made everyone watch. Even my children. Just after they had lost their mother." Cat answered.

"I.."

"And that is why I haven't fought this. Because if I do… "

"Fucking animals."

"Yes we are!" Cat declared with pride. "But so are you."

"Fine." Alex huffed, still shaking, seeing the images of the horror show her own mother had forced upon her simply to make her understand.

"I'm sorry. She shouldn't have shown you that." Cat empathized, able to tell Alex had seen it from her face of death.

"Why did my mother watch?" Alex wanted to puke.

"Because she was my Friend. She and I were close. I grew up in this bar. I know you didn't know that side of her till you were older. But.. she was family to me just as is my pack. " Cat explained.

"That isn't something you want to watch happen to your friend." Alex headed to the bar. "I need a fucking drink."

"I.. wouldn't mind one myself." Cat requested.

"Of course." Alex nodded.

"They made her watch because she was my friend. "

"How." Alex shook her head, pouring a stiff drink and then another.

"I've only ever seen wolves deal with vampires once in my life. And I've never been more scared that they would again." Cat felt the fear crash over her as tears slipped loose and she threw back the glass Alex offered her in one fell swoop.

"I.." Alex sighed in terror.

"Watch, give them enough time... they will cut a deal. And this time they will make you watch." Cat warned.

"I won't. And they can't make me." Alex disagreed, pouring them both another.

"You don't know the lengths wolves without an alpha will go." Cat sunk her drink once more. "So. Why did you want me to stay? Just needed a drinking buddy?"

"No. I had some questions for you. "

"Shoot." Cat offered.

"What do you know about Vampires drinking wolf's blood?"

"Oof. I've seen it, it certainly isn't pretty. " Cat winced.

"More specifically, what do you know about a vampire feeding off of a wolf and not getting sick?" Alex refocused.

"Stories but nothing more." Cat brushed aside. "Fables, brothers Grimm levels of realism"

"Yeah well we live in a world of werewolves, vampires, witches, and that is just the species in this building. So Grimm tales aren't so outlandish." Alex disagreed.

"Bedtime stories ok? Nothing more."

"Well, it's story time. Because Lena has been feeding from Kara. And she has never looked more nourished." Alex demanded.

"No, no that isn't possible."

"Yes, it is. I watched it happen."

"No." Cat denied.

"Spill. I want to hear the story." Alex demanded once more.

"I.. I don't remember it." Cat racked her brain. "I.. remember that there was a vampire that could feed from a certain wolf without getting sick. But that was it."

"Dammit Cat!"

"I mean it, that is all I know." Cat defended.

"Fine." Alex huffed going in for another drink.

"Anything else? It's getting late. And I need to get home to my children."

"Yes. I.. what do you know about what is happening to Samantha. She.. at night she is .. primal, like she is about to turn, but then during the day, she is normal old Sam, the woman I"

"Love?" Cat finished.

"I!"

"Oh please, you've loved her for years."

"I have only known her for five years. " Alex argued.

"We both know you fell in love with her after little more than a year." Cat rolled her eyes.

"I! That is not true."

"I could tell you the exact day you fell hopelessly in love with her ." Cat asserted.

"Sure."

"One year and two months after your mother died and you took over the bar Sam needed help getting Ruby ready for her school play. You spent your whole day helping her make Ruby a costume, and! You fell In love with her during the play. The whole pack was there, and I remember the exact moment you realized it, when you watched her clap for Ruby ."

"She loves that kid with her everything.." Alex sighed, knowing she couldn't argue.

"You do too." Cat reminded.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm a big ol softie. Now explain to me what's going on with Sam."

"The same thing that is Happening to the rest of the pack. Normal healthy wolves don't string someone up and do what they did to me. They don't force others to watch. That is an act of wolves out of line, disoriented, and lost as their bodies attempt to adjust for the abnormality of not having a bonded alpha and Omega to lead the pack."

"It... it's because you and Kara haven't." Alex's eyes snapped open.

"Yes. Yes, it is. And it will get worse the longer we go without the pack having its needed leaders." Cat paused. "For now it is mild, and only comes when the moon is in the sky, but give it time, and she will be like that all the time, all of the pack will. And eventually, they will become the same as the monsters that did that they did to me."

"Fuck me " Alex groaned, feeling as if the whole world was plotting against her.

"Anything else?" Cat requested, calling up an Uber on her phone, and downing her final drink.

"No. Have a good night. Your family assuredly misses you." Alex wanted Cat off, locking up after she left.

Alex headed up after she had locked down the whole bar. she quickly found Sam waiting for her on their bed.

"How'd it go?" Alex checked.

"I have some work to do to earn my daughter's full trust. But... I'm working on it. And I think things will be getting better soon." Sam smiled hopefully.

"Good."

"You have a drink?" Sam could smell it on her mate.

"Yes. It's a long story, but I needed it. And .. my timeline for finding a solution for Kara just got a lot shorter, but I have made exactly zero progress." Alex complained.

"It will be ok Al. Now come on into bed. I miss my omega." Sam urged.

"That sounds really good my alpha." Alex replied, knowing that her mate would appreciate it.

"Good little girl." Sam purred, wrapping her arms around Alex, holding the woman tight in the bed, ecstatic to have her mate with her.

Cat returned home late, but that didn't mean her horde had gone to sleep yet. She could hear some of her children still running around as she turned her key, unlocking the front door. "Hey! Why are all of you still up!? Adam!" Cat gave a fake angry voice.

"Sorry Mom! Carter just got home an hour ago, and the two of them wanted to say hi. But getting them back to bed was rough." Adam apologized.

"It's just Amy and Evan. " Cat comforted. "You go get some sleep yourself Adam you put In a hard afternoon taking care of them all I'm sure. I'll take care of them"

"Thanks Mom. But how about this, I'll split the work with you, I'll take Even if you take Amy?" Adam offered.

"You just don't want to get puked on again."

"Yup! No backsies!" Adam picked up his younger brother, escorting him away to his room.

"Ready for bed Amy?" Cat requested.

"Yeah… " Amy groaned.

"You ok? You weren't feeling too great this morning."

"My tummy still hurts, but it is getting a bit better." Amy pouted.

"It's gonna be ok sweetheart. How about I tell you a story before you go to bed. Anything you want." Cat offered, scooping Amy up and carrying her to her bed. Cat tucked her daughter in before sitting next to her on the bed, wrapping one arm around Amy, comforting her daughter as best she could. "So what's the story Morning Glory."

"Hmm." Amy contemplated.

"Anything you want, I promise." Cat reminded.

"I.. what about a love story? The one about the vampire that could drink from the wolf?"

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who commented, it really helped me alot. In an effort of clearing things up, I have through chapter 42 written already, and I will probably be releasing those no matter what, it was just that I had been stuck on chapter 43, and idk, the lack of comments and general feedback plus my own self esteem issues/ anxiety were in my head. I really appreciate everyone tho. Each of those comments made my day, they really did, thank you. Also, a couple people seemed to be worried about Cat X Kara being a thing? Don't be. It is in the past, and Kara sees Cat as more of a matriark than a potential mate at this point.

Kara nuzzled Lena's neck gently, breathing in the vampire's scent, enjoying the subtleties of her odor. The soft sweetness of a rose blossoming amongst a busy but calm Forrest. It was perfect.

Lena awoke to the sensation of Kara's nose on her neck, brushing up against her, calling to her. "God Kara." The words a moan as they escaped her. The torrent of Kara's strong scent called to her just as much as heroin called to the wolf.

"Lena." Kara agreed, breathing deeper, beginning to brush her lips against Lena's skin.

Lena moaned, drowsy still slightly inebriated. Her head spun, the angelic lips on her skin. Her hand found Kara's needing anything to hold on to.

"That's my girl." Kara gave a soft lick along the marking on Lena's skin.

The vampire cried out at Kara's tongue on her skin, it was too much, driving her past her limits.

"Good aching little omega." Kara praised drowsy, and her senses dulled by cravings for Lena.

"Kara, more!" Lena requested.

"Happily." Kara growled, releasing Lena's hand, and moving to grab at the vampire's exposed breast.

Lena broke, a gasp, a moan, an aching request for more. "Kara .. your. Skin is so warm. So nice." Lena turned over to see the wolf, not wasting time before giving her a craven kiss.

"Lena." Kara purred into the kiss. "Need you."

"I.." Lena's senses kicked back in, fighting for control over her cravings for Kara.

"My beautiful omega." Kara grabbed at Lena's ass, pulling her closer as her own hips bucked forward. Kara could feel it happening already, her clit pounding, blood flowing. "d... damnit."

"Fuck! Why do you feel so good against me." Lena complained, wishing you just give in and allow her instincts to drive her.

"Lena." Kara growled deeper, bucking against Lena, knowing Lena would be able to feel it any moment now. "Sorry!" Kara forced herself to roll off of Lena rather than let the secret slip.

"I … hmm?" Lena whimpered disappointed by no longer having Kara against her. "What's wrong?"

"I.. uugh! Sorry! Just didn't wanna push any boundaries!" Kara rushed to lie. "It's just easier with an inch of breathing room."

"That… is true." Lena sighed, frustrated with herself.

"Are you ok?" Kara checked.

"Yeah.. that was nice." Lena admitted.

"Yes.. it was.. but.. I.. don't wanna push you. You.. you said... "

"I know what I said." Lena sighed.

"I'm sorry I keep pushing boundaries like this."

"It's ok." Lena dismissed.

"No, it isn't Lena. I keep pushing the lines you wanted up."

"Yes, but I keep pushing them too."

"Still." Kara held her position.

"It's ok. I.. how about this, I'll tell you if I need to stop from now on. Otherwise, if I'm actively kissing you back, you're welcome to assume that I want you to keep kissing me too." Lena offered, crawling back to Kara's side of the bed.

"I!" Kara yelped, jumping back. "Maybe give me a bit to calm down?" Kara requested, crossing her legs, attempting to hide it.

"What if I want you all heated up ?"

Kara squeaked, her wolf wanting to leap atop Lena and show her exactly how heated up she was. "I! Maybe .. " Kara's every cell fought what she was about to say. "We should try to limit.. physical contact until we sort out the emotional side."

"Oh? Oh." Lena was crestfallen.

"Sorry."

"No no, it's fine." Lena recoiled Wondering what Kara wanted.

"I'm sorry Lena. "

"I.. do you .. do you not want anything romantic?" Lena broke her silence upon her fears.

"Lena." Kara's heartbreaking at the pain she could hear in Lena's voice allowed the fire between her legs to die down.

"I.. it's ok if you aren't." Lena offered.

"It isn't that! It isn't that at all." Kara assured.

"Then what Kara?" Lena allowed more of her heart to show than she wished.

"I.. it's that the emotional part; it's different for wolves. We don't just fall in and out of love."

"Wolves mate for life." Lena finished for Kara.

"You know?"

"Why do you think I stopped you the other day?"

"Because we were moving so fast. Hell, we still are."

"Yes. But we weren't moving too fast as a vampire and a human or a human and a human or whatever. We were moving too fast because I know what that means for a wolf."

"Falling for the wrong person…."

"Can be a life sentence for a wolf. " Lena took Kara's hand, hoping to make sure Kara understood.

"Yes." Kara admitted.

"And you always fell fast as a human didn't you?" Lena suspected.

"Almost at the speed of a Disney princess." Kara sighed.

"Then be careful." Lena kissed Kara's cheek. "And kiss me back princess."

"That's not fair. Telling me to be careful and then being that cute." Kara shook her head.

"Then get your ass over here and shut me up." Lena layed back down on the bed, taking full advantage of the fact that she slept in the nude and hadn't put on clothes yet.

Kara growled deep, catching an eyeful and a half. "Soo not fair."

"Then get your ass over he-" Lena whispered only to be cut off by Kara atop her, kissing eagerly. Kara grabbed greedily at Lena's breast, enjoy as Lena moaned into the kiss for her.

"Kara fuck."

"Stop?" Kara worried.

"Don't you fucking dare." Lena smiled, pulling Kara in closer.

"Stop being so cute, or else." Kara kissed Lena again, deeper, exchanging swipes of her tongue against Lena's adoring the soft moans Lena gave off urging Kara to continue.

Kara was adept at handling Lena, groping her with nimble warm fingers. Lena moaned, completely subduing to the ministrations. The wolves fingers massaged delicate and sensitive flesh, slowly running circles over Lena's perked nipple.

"Or else what? You'll gag me?" Lena teased breathless.

"Don't go giving me ideas. Maybe I'll tie you up completely?" Kara pinched Lena's nipple to accentuate her point.

"Kara!" Lena called out, trembling with a painful pleasure, her mind racing with ideas of what it might feel like to be tied up for Kara.

"You liked that? I'd love to see how you like this." Kara smiled deviously, her hand sliding down Lena's belly down to her core.

"N...no." Lena coughed up, not wanting to hurt Kara, but also afraid that boundary would push things further than she wanted for the moment.

"Stop?" Kara pulled her hand away, finally realizing how hard she was, her clit now a full grown cock, pounding, poking out of her panties and only concealed because she was laying on her stomach.

"Yes. I enjoyed. Just. Wait for below the belt for now, ok?" Lena requested.

"Of course. Whatever is best for you." Kara assured, completely ok with any boundaries Lena may have.

"These boundaries aren't for me." Lena reminded.

"Still."

"I don't want you to get hurt Kara." Lena caressed Kara's cheek.

Kara could see the mark seemingly darker, more visible on Lena's flesh. It felt spectacular to see the vampire wearing her marking, especially while she was caressing her cheek like that. "I don't want you hurt either Lena."

"Well good. " Lena smiled.

"Yeah good; good to know you are both fucked. People in love always inevitably end up hurting each other." Jess teased.

"Jess!" Lena screamed, covering herself with blankets.

"How long were you there!?" Kara barked Immediately hopping over Lena, on all fours on the bed, forming a protective stance over her vampire.

"Only long enough to hear you two say you don't wanna hurt each other. Now get clothes on. I need at least one of you two to help me open." Jess urged, turning around and walking back down the stairs.

With Jess gone Kara realized her cock was only a tilt of the head or a glance away from being seen by Lena. She yelped, shifting, and running to the corner where yesterday's clothes rested, hoping her fur would help hide the appendage.

"You ok?" Lena worried.

"Yuurp" Kara's howl shifted to a word with her. "Yes." Kara clarified.

"What is wrong then?"

"Nothing Lena. I'm all good. " Kara hastily tossed on her clothes.

"Stop lying to me." Lena demanded, able to see through Kara.

"It really is nothing Lena." Kara turned, her body finally calmed.

Lena returned a dubious look.

"I really enjoyed laying in bed kissing you." Kara's sweet voice swayed Lena into relaxing.

"I liked it too." Lena agreed.

"Good." Kara smiled, hopping back into bed with Lena, kissing her quickly. "I promise. Everything is ok."

"Thank you Kara." Lena hummed happily. "well guess I have to get to work."

"No. I got you. You stay in bed and relax." Kara offered.

"That's nice, but I have pigs coming in today. I need to drain them." Lena sat up, looking for her clothes.

"I'll have Jess do it. Don't worry ok? Remember the last time you drank fresh blood? You were hungover for days. I want you to be able to recuperate." Kara instructed.

"You are very sweet."

"Thank you. Now, rest. You deserve it." Kara pecked Lena's cheek once more.

"Have fun. I will be up here if either of you need me."

"I know. But that is no excuse not to get some rest." Kara took Lena's palm and kissed it caringly before she rose from the bed and headed downstairs.

"Good. I'm glad you are down here now. We open in ten." Jess greeted.

"Care to explain why you barged in on me and my omega while we were naked?" Kara glared judgemental.

"Pfft! What did you just call Lena?" Jess rolled her eyes as she scoffed.

"I! Don't worry about that!" Kara stumbled. "Answer my question!"

"I knew at least one of you would be up there, and I didn't feel like opening up alone." Jess shrugged. "Now, I'm much more interested in what the hell an omega is, and why you think Lena is one?"

"She isn't. And she never will be. I just slipped. Now drop it." Kara barked.

"Fine then. So, you take advantage of our girl last night?" Jess glared.

"Our?" Kara growled deeply, claws showing.

"Because you know blood is at least as intoxicating for vampires as alcohol is for humans. And it isn't right if you touched her last night!" Jess glared.

"I.. I didn't. Not last night. All I did was hold her as we fell asleep." Kara defended, insulted, but also delighted that Jess cared so much about Lena to remind her.

"Good."

"I wouldn't. I promise. I care about her. I won't hurt her like that."

"You better not hurt her like anything!"

"I won't." Kara smiled to herself. "Stupid fucking wolf." She whispered under her breath.

"What?" Jess perked up at the curse under Kara's breath.

"Nothing.. just.. my wolf being.." Kara rolled her eyes. "being stupid." Kara commented, feeling her wolf pull at her, aching to return to bed and nuzzle her mate, to tell the vampire that she would always be cared for, never to be hurt again.

"Are you expecting me to argue? " Jess's voice clearly explained that she had no intentions of disagreeing.

"No. I guess I'm not." Kara admitted.

"Good. Now get to setting up the front."

"On it. Boss!" Kara saluted comedically before heading to work.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Trigger warning: self-harm, bleeding.

"I good for my lunch break?" Kara requested. "Alex is here.

"Just one more thing you have to do." Lena smiled.

"What's that."

"This." Lena grabbed Kara by her hips, pulling her in close and kissing her.

Soft pleased growls left Kara's lips as they parted for Lena, kissing back happily.

"Why do I always melt when you do that?" Lena wondered aloud.

"Are you saying you're wet?" Kara teased in a whisper.

"Fuck you." Lena thudded her fist gently against Kara's shoulder as her knees felt weak for Kara.

"Such a bad girl." Kara teased, rolling her hips against Lena.

"You need to stop taunting me like that before I collapse.". Lena warned.

"But what if I like that idea? You, helpless in my arms, desperate for me?" Kara fantasized.

"Kara!" Lena snapped almost out of breath. "You need to stop that, there are customers!"

"I'm sure they would enjoy the show." The wolf was growing bold.

"Kara!" Lena gasped, feeling the wolf grab her ass.

"Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop." Kara offered.

"I.." Lena felt fingers fondle her fabulously.

"Four simple words and I'll stop. 'I don't like it'."

"I don't want to lie to you Kara." Lena whimpered.

"Then don't." Kara's sweet voice rained sex down upon Lena almost as heavily as Kara's scent.

"You need to stop being so … damn…" Lena fought.

"So damn what?" Kara cooed into Lena's ear.

Alex coughed pale and drained, watching the lewd scene, trying to catch Kara's attention.

"Kara. Your sister is here." Lena reminded, hoping to escape for a free breath.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes Kara I would love for you to stop. I'd rather not watch the porno staring my baby sister in the middle of this butchery this afternoon!" Alex hissed.

"I'm waiting for your response." Kara's gaze didn't budge from Lena.

" Yes please stop. I don't like it." A terrible look of horrific pain became of Lena's face as the words were forced from her throat.

"Good. Now can you get off of her." Alex's eyebrows hopped impatient as the mark of the Ouroboros with skulls shown on skin.

"I didn't. I swear!" Lena promised Kara.

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you ok."

"Yeah… just hurts a bit." Lena rubbed her throat. "Have a good lunch Kara." Lena kissed Kara on her cheek.

"She won't be doing that to you again." Kara kissed Lena back, exiting from behind the counter.

"You can't be doing that out in the open. People will wonder what the hell is wrong with you two. This is the establishment frequented by the second most supers in the whole city. Lena can't have too many prowling eyes." Alex advised.

"Oh yeah but you can go strangling my girlfriend to force her to speak using death magic!" Kara snapped under her breath.

"What the hell has gotten into you Kara!" Alex fought back.

Kara gave off a deep growl, flashing inhuman teeth without a care for who might see.

"In back now!" Alex ordered.

"I am not your servant! I am an alpha!" Kara barked, loud enough to garner glasses.

"In back now!" Alex demanded.

Kara showed no signs of calming, only growing in her boldness to reveal herself in the busy butchery.

"Kara please." Lena whined, the scent that filled the room bringing out something sensually submissive from within her.

Kara sniffed the air, catching her mate's odor catching her. Almost immediately Kara was at Lena's side, her close, the distressed scent calling to her for support. "Please go in back with Alex for your lunch." Lena requested weak.

"Anything For you my girl." Kara offered, caressing Lena's cheek, brushing hair from her face.

Lena purred weakly into the caress, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up with Kara and have the wolf hold her close, to feel those soft fingers run down her back as she nuzzled Kara, burying her nose against the origin of that heavenly scent emanating from the strong wolf.

"In back now!" Alex yanked on the collar of Kara's shirt, pulling her along to the back downstairs den. Alex's breaths were labored, stressed and drained, but appearing strong to try and garner attention and respect from her rowdy sister.

Kara snarled, wishing to return to holding her omega.

"What the hell has gotten into you! What is going on!?"

"I want to hold my omega! What is wrong with that!" Kara growled.

"To start with she isn't an omega!"

"I …" Kara paused.

" And is that actually something you would want to do to her!? Or have you forgotten the pain Cat goes through every month!?"

"Don't you even speak her name!" Both Kara and her wolf wished to speak the same words, but neither of them were sure why in the slightest.

"Why? Because you want that omega? Or because you hate her?" Alex tested Kara, instantly seeing the conflict in her sister.

"I.. I don't know. "Kara felt a resonance with her wolf unfounded for any time other than during the turn. Neither of them could sort out their emotions or cravings in the slightest.

Alex huffed, softening. "Are you ok? You don't look like you are getting enough sleep. "

"I.. I'm sleeping fine." Kara lied.

"Then what is it." Alex pressed.

"Nothing. Just.. rowdy wolf, ok?"

"No. I've seen your wolf rowdy, that isn't this." Alex disagreed.

"It's fine ok?" Kara urged, not wishing to focus on issues.

"How long have you been this quick to anger? It's only been a week since I last saw you?" Alex rushed to Kara, checking her scent glands and pupils. "You are running hot. And these are swollen almost to the point it's visible."

"It is nothing!" Kara whimpered, hormones going crazy from having her scent glands touched.

"Drop your pants. "

"Dear God no!"

"I can see you pitching a tent." Alex gestured.

"One of the many reasons I'm saying no!" Kara argued wide-eyed.

"Lena know yet? The way you are all over her she will spot it sooner or later."

"I'm pretty sure I poked her with it last week while she was sitting on my lap, but she was a little high on my blood so she didn't notice. Or she doesn't remember. I'm not sure." Kara admitted.

"What you gonna do when she finds out? Mate her?"

"She is already my mate!" Kara barked. "She wears my mark!"

"I can smell it on her that she hasn't mated with you in that way." Alex countered.

"She is still my mate." Kara contested. "And speaking of smells, you smell like spoiled milk."

"I.. that's Sam." Alex stepped away. Hurting that anyone could find it anything but perfect, but knowing that it was the case.

"You want me to what?" Alex giggled under Sam as the woman kissed her.

"I want you to let me scent you." Sam requested.

"You know I'm still human right?"

"Well, we don't know that. I gave you the bite." Sam argued.

"Yes but even a normal human bitten by a wolf isn't truly a wolf till their first turn." Alex reminded.

"Fair. But I still want to do it … with your permission of course." Sam shrugged, kissing at Alex's neck.

"God.. Samantha! If you keep doing that I'll never be able to say no to you."

"I like that idea." Sam hummed pleased, sucking and licking at Alex's neck, quickly seeing Alex melt and moan for her. Sam could smell it, Alex pooling in her panties, soaked so easily for her mate.

"Yes! Please yes! I want to reek of your scent! I want it to be clear I am yours!" Alex burst out, pleading.

"Such a good girl." Sam praised.

"God! Fuck, Sam, it hurts!" Alex pleaded.

"I know baby. Let me help with that." Sam hummed, slipping her hand down Alex's body, tracing the pads of tender fingers down Alex's quivering flesh.

"Please!" Alex screamed revealing her neck completely, needing to feel Sam's fingers on her.

"Yes baby. Whatever you want." Sam purred, slipping a hand down Alex's panties, tracing her middle finger along the outline of Alex's folds, enjoying getting to play with her soaked girlfriend; to watch Alex writhe under her needing so much more. "I am going to rub my neck and wrists against you now, ok?" Sam warned lovingly.

"Yes, yes yes yes! Fuck!" Alex howled, digging her nails into her mate's back.

"Already feeling a bit more …. Primal?" Sam wondered, dragging her free wrist against Alex's side, brushing her neck along Alex's

Alex growled back low. "Yes!" Her nails clung deeper.

"Do you want to cum? Is my scent saturating your system yet? Overwhelming you? Making it so that all you can think of is your mate."

"You… Didn't need to scent me for all that to start happening to me." Alex offered, kissing Sam's cheek, bucking her hips up to meet Sam's fingers.

"So impatient my sweet little girl. "

"It feels so good. But it hurts too." Alex whined.

"I know baby. Just give in, enjoy it as the tension builds within you." Sam shivered, her swollen scent glands rubbing against Alex.

"H.. how long will it stick?" Alex whimpered, feeling Sam slip a finger inside her as a thumb traced the hood that covered her clit.

"Couple days? Two or three showers." Sam continued.

"Ohh! Fuck!" Alex bit her lips so hard she thought it would bleed as Sam's thumb hit her clit directly.

"That's a girl."

"A.. always want to smell like you.. like my mate; my alpha." Alex panted, her breath getting away from her.

"That sounds nice." Sam purred in agreement. "I would love that."

"Right there!" Sam hit just the tight spot, her thumb circling on Alex's clit just right, her fingers slipping in and out with ease.

"Cum for me. I want to hear my baby girl release. " Sam instructed, finishing up the ritual of scenting her mate.

Alex broke flesh, howling as she clawed deep into Sam's back, needing Sam impossibly closer as her orgasm washed over her, drowning her in waves of delicious release. Everything about having her mate atop her, scenting her, and easing her climax perfect.

Alex was still shivering in pleasure as Sam pulled her hand away from Alex's ruined panties, licking up the fluids of her lover.

"God that was fantastic." Alex commended.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. Thank you for letting me scent you baby. I appreciate it. I've never gotten to. Scent someone before. It .. it was …It was really nice. It is really calming, feeling my scent all over you." Sam purred, nuzzling Alex.

"Thank you to baby. I liked it as well. Now.. I'm exhausted, and I have to go see Kara tomorrow before I open up the bar."

"ok then. Rest Alex. You need it." Sam kissed, holding her mate tight, enjoying Alex coated in her scent.

"She scented me last night." Alex explained.

"God it's heinous!" Kara huffed.

"That is my girlfriend! Not to mention she is a close friend of yours !now And you will not say such things about her!" Alex defended.

"She reeks of competition! Course I hate it! It's nothing personal."

"You could still stand to be a little more polite about it." Alex pulled back.

"Sorry." Kara huffed.

"What is wrong with you!" Alex glared.

"Nothing." Kara lied again. Alex didn't let up. "I don't know! Ok! Everything is great with Lena! But.. my wolf… "

"Is craving to mate." Alex finished. "And needs her omega."

"Y..yes." Kara allowed.

"So you do know."

"I just don't like acknowledging it." Kara looked away.

"It's gonna be ok Kara." Alex hugged her sister.

"Dear God I feel like I'm gonna puke." Kara wretched. "Fuck she smells like another alpha!"

"Please. Stop. I really like it." Alex pulled back.

"I.. I'm sorry. My sense of smell has been a bit extra acute as of late."

"Ok." Alex shied away from Kara, not feeling right. "So.. how have things been? I brought you the rest of your clothes."

"Things have been ok. Lena and I have been… a lot more flirty as of late. We..we are actually doing really well. " Kara hummed happily.

"Good. I'm glad. You two deserve to be happy. " Alex nodded back.

"You and Sam… smell happy." Kara offered, tension clearly stifling conversation between the sisters.

"We are. We are. I… had a conversation with Cat the other day."

"Yes?" Kara listened in.

"She is doing well. "

"Good I'm glad." Kara nodded.

"I asked her if she knew anything about why Lena could drink from you without getting sick.".

"Umm. Added point of addendum! She didn't get her usual withdraw hangover that she does with human blood. She got hungry again five days later or so. But... that's it "

"Great. Even more questions. With no answers!" Alex complained.

"You didn't get anything?" Kara checked.

"I have a feeling she is hiding something. But. No. Nothing. So far. At least on that front." Alex sighed frustrated.

"But on another front?" Kara lead.

"The wolves are growing restless. I asked Cat about it, and as it turns out they will only get worse and worse without their alpha."

"I can't Al."

"I know. But does your wolf?"

"No."

"I think you need to talk to her about that then. Because until you do … I have a feeling you will only get more and more easily frustrated and quick to anger. " Alex advised.

"I know. " Kara fought.

"Ok. Well. Here are the rest of your clothes Kara. I love you sis. I'm always here for you. " Alex headed out. Not even trying to hug Kara again.

Kara knew why Alex was acting so cold and distant; not even hugging her before she left. But knowing didn't make it any easier, or hurt any less.

"Is she ok?" Lena rushed to Alex as she left the back room.

"I don't know." Alex brushed off.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lena grabbed Alex's hand, noticing her pale lips and apparition inspired complexion.

"I'm fine." Alex exhaled exasperated.

"Then why are you breathing like you just ran a mile?"

"I'm not!" Now let go!" Alex yanked her arm back.

"Fine Alex. Take care ok?" Lena sighed worried.

"Thank you." Alex nodded, rubbing her wrist, even the light grip leaving a risk of bruising.

Alex returned to the bar an hour later, exhausted, but having barrel started her day. No one was home yet. Ruby was still at school, and Sam didn't get off work for another two hours. The perfect time to refill her best seller. Alex knew she didn't have much of a choice. She had been giving out more extra than she had to Vampires down on their luck, especially the leech Jimmy. She took pity on him to an extent. She had known him since before he had been turned and he worked all day in the sun every day. But Alex didn't have enough spare blood to skim of the top to keep him healthy. Alex pulled up a chair, opening the tank kept under the counter of the bar. She grimaced, not wanting to do this, but knowing her supplies were running lower than they should, and that if she were to run out it would be overly peculiar. Alex winced, cold metal severing her wrist, pouring her blood into the tank as she felt even fainter. "Fuck." Alex whimpered, lowering her head, hoping to offset the lightheadedness accompanying the bleeding.

"Fucking Crist go faster." Alex griped, looking down and seeing that the tank was nowhere near what she would need just to get through the night.

"Alex!" Sam glared from the front door Ruby at her side.

"Ohh hehe somebody said a bad word." Ruby teased.

"S….Sam?" Alex slumped to the side, falling down, blood from her wrist flying up and over the counter.

"Alex!?" Ruby screamed, rushing to behind the counter. The young child would forever be scared by what she saw that day. The nurturing mother figure collapsed on the ground, multiple slits down her arm, blood everywhere. Ruby had seen Gore before. She was a wolf. But seeing a human passed out and bleeding. The terrifying yellow fat visible through Alex's thinning blood. The image would never leave her mind, seared into her eyes forever as the horrified howled broke free from her.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"W... where am I.." Alex whimpered, throat dry and sore as she awoke. She could hear her mate growl, easily able to smell Sam close to her. "God! Ruby! Where is Ruby!"

"She will be staying with a friend for the weekend." Sam grounded her teeth.

"I.. is she ok?" Alex worried.

"No. She isn't." Sam was quick to answer.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex began to cry, lifting her arms to cover her face, only to find they were bound.

"Don't! Your arm isn't healing. They had to give you dozens of stitches." Sam ordered.

"Sam."

"I had to watch as they gave you dozens of stitches!"

Alex's vision was still blurry, but she could hear Samantha's stressed breathing, and smell her fear.

"Why the hell would you do this!"

"I." Alex tried to speed up, but found that Sam wasn't done.

"I know that it isn't what the doctors thought! You know they won't let you leave for another three days right?" Sam was almost panting as she berated Alex.

"I'm sorry. Rub-"

"They almost didn't let me see you!" Alex could feel Sam's warm tears splashing on her shoulder. "The only reason I got to see you is because a wolf works her as a nurse! She could tell I scented you and thought that qualified as me being your mate even though you don't have my mark. " Sam yelled.

"Sam."

"They almost didn't let me see you!" Sam heaved in tears, wrapping her arms around Alex, holding her mate close.

"Sam." Alex patted the wolf on the back as much as she could with her wrists tied down to the bed. "I'm sorry Sam." Alex kissed Sam's cheek, hating that she made her cry.

"Do you know what happens to a wolf who can't see the person they love in situations like this!" Sam cried holding Alex close.

"I love you too."

"Shut up! I'm trying to yell at you!" Sam laughed and cried.

"I've loved you for a really long time." Alex cried too, wishing her arms were free so she could hold Sam.

"Shut up. We both know that! I'm still trying to yell at you! And you being adorable isn't helping!" Sam sniffed.

"Just kiss me Sam. " Alex felt Sam's strong fingers clinging to her as the wolf held her and kissed her. Tears were still splashing on her face and slipping from her own eyes as Alex kissed back.

"Don't you ever do this again." Sam sniffled.

"I."

"Never !" Sam demanded.

"Ok." Alex allowed.

"I love you asshole !"

"I know. I love you too." Alex kissed Sam's cheek.

"Good." Sam huffed.

"Is Ruby going to be ok?"

"Eventually. But she was really worried about you. She still is. And so am I." Sam answered.

"I'm so sorry she saw.."

"Alex. I'm just glad we got there when we did. " Sam caressed Alex's cheek, and wiped tears away with her thumb.

"I wish I could disagree. But... I am glad I am still alive." Alex kissed Sam's hand.

"Well, that is good news Ms... Danvers?" A young doctor spoke up entering the hospital room.

"She wasn't!" Sam protested.

"I am very aware, you were livid in assuring us that this wasn't what it looked like when Ms. Danvers was admitted. " The doctor glared. "And as I remember I turned you away because she was out cold and you are not related other married. "

"I.." Sam recoiled.

"Would you like to leave of your own accord or should I have security escort you out?"

"When my dear Samantha and I met it wasn't Legal for us to get married. " Alex smiled with slanted eyes, taking Sam's hand.

"She still snuck past security, and that is not acceptable." The doctor glared back, angry with being duped.

"Yes, well if you kick her out that I advise got allow me to go with her. " Alex snapped back.

"We can't do that. You have been Baker acted until we can determine whether it. If you are a danger to yourself."

"I am not leaving her side." Sam glared.

"And I want her to stay with me. Not to mention, this was not a suicide attempt. Thank you."

"Fine. I will have the psych in to see you when she is available. But until then you two are on a short leash." The doctor stormed off.

"Think they will let me off on good behavior?" Alex teased.

"I know I wouldn't."

"Aww come on sweetheart." Alex pouted, offering her hand to hold.

"Id honestly prefer they keep you at least for the day. You lost a lot of blood Alex." Sam took the hand, intertwining their fingers.

"It wasn't all mine." Alex rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I mean just with what you left all over the floor wise girl." Sam took Alex's hand in both of hers, running her thumbs worriedly over Alex's cold fingers. "Why Alex?"

"I was giving out too much. The vampires will have my ass if they find out I'm giving any of it out for free."

"Be careful Alex! They think your mental already." Sam cautioned.

"Yeah, but if they ever think I'm crazy you can just wolf out for me and they'll shit themselves and let me go free."

"Yeah… I'm sure that is how that would go." Sam glared unamused.

"I love you." Alex hoped the words would get her out of the dog house.

"I love you too Alex ." Sam kissed Alex's hand still holding it with both of hers.

"You know the vampire can't get you off your dead." Sam wanted.

"No.. but if they find out I'm skimming… they won't just hurt me. They will kill Kara, you, maybe even Ruby." Alex looked away, shameful for not telling Sam the stakes already.

"I know."

"You knew?"

"I'm not blind. I've seen how the council talks to you. I know how prideful you are. You wouldn't let them do that to you if it weren't for them threatening those you love. I've seen how stressed you are after the moon. I figured that was when they had their meetings with you. " Sam explained.

Alex nodded shamefully.

"I stayed away for years because I was worried about that. But I care about you. And I can protect myself. I can protect you too." Sam offered, kissing Alex's cheek.

"I.. thank you. But .. if anything ever happens with … Don't you dare protect me. You protect Ruby. Only Ruby!" Alex's eyes flickered the deep purple of her magic.

"I can protect you both." Sam answered confident.

"No. If they find out. And I'm still alive? They will not stop until everyone I love is dead. Only then will they kill me. So if it comes to protecting someone. Don't you dare protect me." Lines of luminous purple snaked down Alex's arm, connecting to Sam and then snaking up her arm. The lines visibly went all the way up both of their left arms, all the way up and then tracing over each of their hearts.

"Fine." Sam lied.

"No!"

"Whatever Alex."

"No, you fucking promise me right now. You don't dare protect me if anything happens with the vampires. "

'No! Lexi! Don't! Lexi!' only Alex could hear the familial voice crying over her shoulder.

'I did it. You must too.'

'Lexi! No! You know what this took from me! No!' He screamed, Alex's ear pleading with his daughter.

"Promise me." Alex demanded.

"I promise." Sam brushed off.

"Say the words. Now!" Alex yelled.

"I promise I won't protect you if something happens with the vampires." Sam spoke the words Alex wished, huffing angrily.

Alex winced, feeling the pain strike her, her heart constricting. "Good."

"What the hell was that?"

"You'll know if you ever break your promise." Alex answered hoping that Sam would never know. If Sam ever did find out … she would never forgive Alex, never.

"Are you ok?" Sam pulled down Alex's hospital robe to see if anything had happened to her chest.

"Yes I'm fine. Relieved. Glad you made the promise."

"You looked hurt."

"Don't worry ok? I'm fine. Better now even." Alex gave a smile intending to comfort Sam, but only worrying her more.

"You know a wolf can't help but protect her mate. And you are my mate. " Sam reminded.

"I know. That is why I had you promise."

"I will protect you no matter what. And I don't care about any promises." Sam warned.

"I know. And I love you." Alex kissed Sam's cheek again.

"Good." Sam relaxed. "So any plan to get them to not think you are a suicide risk?"

"This… might not be the first time this has happened." Alex winced.

"Alex!" Sam Growled.

"It's ok. The doc is coming. " Alex smiled.

"Alexandria Danvers?" The woman in a long white coat greeted.

"That's me. Good to see ya again doc." Alex waved as best she could while tied down.

"Told you they would keep restraining you." She chuckled.

"Just practicing my religious liberties doc!" Alex shrugged.

"You know there are easier ways to practice bloodletting." She groaned.

"Yeah but leeches are nasty. Now, c'monn wanna get me outta these. I got a beautiful girl on my arm I need to hug." Alex gestured to Sam.

"You know about this? And you let her do it!?" Sam glared.

"I also allow people to deny blood transfusions that would save their lives. Just part of the job. Let me guess, girlfriend?"

"Yes." Sam declared.

"Aww, shucks baby! You never told me we were official, and here I was flirting with the doc right in front of you." Alex teased.

"She always did tend to be a cunt. " The doc made her way to Alex and unlocked her restraints.

"Yeah, 'did'" Sam chuckled.

"Hey! Harsh! I mean not wrong but harsh !"

"You can't be mad at me, I'm uncuffing you." The doc defended.

"Love you baby." Alex lept to hug Sam, clinging to her.

"I love you too." Sam hummed, happy to have Alex in her arms.

"Well, we would prefer you stick around another day just for your vitals to stabilize, but you weren't trying to kill yourself were you?"

"Nope !" Alex answered still hugging Sam.

"Ok then, just like always, you are legally free to go when you wish, but if you go early it will be against medical advice." the woman advised.

"Thanks doc." Alec cheered.

"Thank you. I'm glad she has a friend here." Sam thanked as well.

"Course. I'm glad she found someone. Alex, may I have your attention for a moment." The doctor coughed, watching Alex purr and nuzzle Sam's neck.

"Yes?"

"Please. Be more careful. Your religion is none of my business. But. Really. Now that you have someone waiting for you at home. Please. I think your girl there could echo my sentiments. Take care of yourself. If not for you. Then for her." The doctor gestured to Sam. For the first time, Alex began to feel guilty for pushing Sam to finish the spell.

"I.." Alex didn't have words.

"Thank you." Sam truly appreciated the doctor's words.

"That one was sobbing real hard in the lobby and over you while you were out. Don't put her through that again. Ok?"

"Yeah. I hear you." Alex nodded, looking to Sam. " I love you Samantha Arias."

"I love you too baby ." Sam kissed Alex.

"Well. I wish you two the best. And I hope I never see either of you again." The doctor headed off.

"Sobbing over me?"

"Are you even slightly surprised. You scared the shit out of me."

"I know. I'm really sorry." Alex apologized.

"Good. Now get some rest. We are sticking here at least until she says you are good to go." Sam gestured to the doctor about to turn a corner.

"Ok. But will you cuddle with me?" Alex whimpered. "Maybe even sent me a little?"

"Ok. That sounds nice." Sam nodded. "I can do that."

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What's wrong Kara?" Lena pulled Kara in close.

"I.. I think I need some time. I'm really sorry. Can I take the afternoon off?"

"Course Kara. " Lena ran her hand up and down Kara's back.

"Thank you. I.. I will be back as soon as I can ." Kara kissed Lena's forehead and headed upstairs.

She had never tried this anywhere other than the woods. It was so much easier like that. With nature all around her. The wild earth under her always assisted in bringing forth her wolf. Not only that, it called her wolf. Setting the edgy animal caged in concrete in a comfortable natural surrounding helped immensely with aiding conversation.

Kara did her best however, attempting to ignore her surroundings. Crossing her legs, sitting down upon the bed, attempting to find the perfect Balance of comfort and serenity. Her eyes closed slowly, attempting to find the perfect immaterial Forrest isolated within her mind and soul. Her breaths slowed, attempting to attune with the hum of her heart.

'Kara Kara Kara Kara Kara Kara Kara.' Her voice echoed Into a blinding fog.

An echoing growl replied.

I'm here I'm here I'm here I'm here I'm here.' Kara attempted to focus, to clear the fog of her heart, mind, and instincts at odds.

Three belligerent barks broke back.

' Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?'

'Within you as always.' the wolf's whispered seemed to constantly be coming from directly behind her as she spun around looking for the animal.

'You know that isn't what I meant.' Kara growled back, the fog so thick she couldn't see the nose attached to her face.

'It is never what you mean .'

'What do you want ?' Kara barked out.

'You ask me?' the wolf brushed against the back of Kara's legs. 'do you even know yourself?'

'I'm asking you!' Kara huffed.

'You are scared. Weak?' The wolf taunted.

'I am not weak!' Kara proclaimed.

' But are you strong?'

Kara hesitated, the familiar question a nightmare.

'Are you strong the way you promised you would be?'

'I am strong!' Kara's head spun searching for her wolf, the fog thinning ever so slightly for her declaration of strength.

'But how can you be strong without even understanding a fraction of your heart?' The wolf was playing with her.

'I could ask you the same question.' Kara was uninterested in games, but had no clue how to proceed other than playing along.

'Could you now Kara?'

'Your heart and mine are one in the same after all.'

'I'm more than aware.' Kara answered

'So?'

'What lies within yours?'

'Is that the question? Or is it what lies lay within yours?'

'None!' Kara brushed aside.

'Mark that one up as whatever the true answer might have been plus one.'

Kara growled frustrated.

'Speaking of markings.' a sick giggling howl broke from the wolf out of Kara's sight.

'Lena.' Kara whispered the name.

'Do you love her?'

'No!' Kara was far too fast to respond.

'Lies!'

'It isn't a lie! It hasn't been long enough for me to love her !' Kara defended.

'That isn't why it was a lie'

'Then why?'

'How could someone so divorced from their heart ever know who they do or don't love?' The wolf was not soft on Kara; unrelenting.

' So it was a trick question?' Kara spun around, seeing a shadow from the corner of her eye.

'I don't know. Only you could answer that.' The wolf countered.

'Did you love Cat?'

'I don't know!' Kara screamed.

'Strike three.' Kara felt claws on her back, digging into her back. 'but are you out?'

'I am strong! I will not give in that easily!' Kara protested.

'You didn't love her. You just saw yourself! Ohh? And you were too weak to save yourself weren't you? Trying to atone for the past by failing to save someone else?'

'That isn't true!'

'So you did love her?' The wolf's breath brushed against Kara's shoulder.

'I don't know!' Kara repeated.

'Then how can you ever be considering another mate for us when that omega is only waiting to have us?'

'I won't do it! I told you that already! I won't mate anyone! Not like that!' Kara protested.

'You think you are that strong?' the wolf laughed. 'to suppress all of your instincts? To never give in at all?'

'I won't put anyone through what Cat went through! Never!' Kara fought.

'You would have to be much stronger for that!'

'I am stronger!' Kara screamed, her voice straining. 'I won't! I never will!'

Kara watched the fog cleared directly in front of her, a third person view of her grabbing at Lena's ass taunting the vampire and forcing her to beg to stop.

'Yes, you look so strong there don't you? So strong, about to rip her clothes off and rape her in front of the whole butchery!'

'No! I wasn't! I would never do that!' Kara screamed. The fog closed back up.

' Really? You wouldn't?' the wolf taunted, fog opening once more.

Kara watched on, seeing her naked body atop Cat's, her worst nightmare playing out once more. She watched herself paw at Cat.

"We can't! We can't! Stop Kara! Get off of me! Stop! Get your hands off of me!"

Kara watched the warped mutation of a memory play out in front of her. It wasn't anything like what had really Happened, but Kara believed it as the truth.

'Stop!' Kara cried out. 'get your fucking hands off of her!'

'Weak! You are Weak!'

'I won't! I won't do that to either of them! I will never touch them ever again!'

'You aren't that strong!'

'Then what do you suggest!?' Kara pleaded for an answer.

'Admit the truth.'

'what truth!'

'the truth you hide' the wolf paused, the fog too thick for Kara to see as she felt her heart belly and forehead tapped. 'in your soul, your heart, and your mind.'

'I'm scared!' Kara offered.

'Yes. More.'

'I'm scared! Because I think I do love Lena! And if I do it will only be harder not to mate her, to go too far, to slip and make her what I swore to never make anyone!' Kara admitted.

'More' the wolf cheered fog thinning.

'I know there is something to Her mark, that the world, something, I don't know, anything is trying to tell me something!'

'Yes?' the wolf panted over Kara's shoulder listening eagerly.

'I don't think I love Cat! I always cared for her, and one day I could have loved her with everything I had. But my initial attraction was because I saw myself in her!' Kara admitted.

'one more.'

'I will hate myself if I ever slip up! I will never forgive myself if I make someone like me, if I truly mate someone, make them my omega. I'm afraid YOU will never forgive me!'

'I know.' human hands wrapped around the scared wolf admitting her deepest fear.

The wolf who was blinded by the fog to the point she forgot which of the two she was whimpered into Kara's arms.

'I'm sorry baby girl.' Kara ran her hands through the wolf's fur.

'I don't want you to hate me. Not for what I am. I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!' the wolf pleaded to her other half.

'I know. I don't, And I won't.' Kara did her best to soothe the wolf beaten and battered by her own fears.

'Kara.'

'Kara.' They repeated to each other.

'You are as much a part of me as I am of you.' The humanoid offered.

'Thank you.' The wolf whimpered into Kara.

'What do we need to do to find a balance. Help you not be afraid of our human half?'

'I… we Need to see Cat once more. Sort things out. Need another wolf who understands.'The wolf suggested.

'Ok then. I trust you.' Kara offered the scared pup that was just another half of herself.

'How will we… ?' The wolf worried that their control wouldn't last long.

'I don't know. But we will.' Kara endorsed.

The wolf whined, exhausted, feeling weak from fighting herself, her instincts, and what she thought their human half thought of her.

"Thank you for allowing me this time with my other half." Kara petted the wolf resting in her lap as fog cleared and the wolf evaporated, revealing her alone, sitting in Lena's bed once more. "Goodnight my pup. Rest well." Kara held her upper chest, feeling her wolf allowing herself to slumber.

Kara stood from the bed, feeling alone with her wolf quiet. But knowing what she must do.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lena sniffed at the air, the scent vaguely familiar, but not recalling much for her. " Jess?"

"What's up Lena?" Jess pulled her head up from the carving station.

"You.. smell that?"

"Dog?" Jess brushed aside, carving her customer's crown roast.

Lena's eyes darted up and around searching faces.

"What's wrong?" Jess didn't look up, there was nothing unusual about the butcher having wolf customers. The furrier species always had a tendency to prefer fresher cuts, and it lead to the butchery to be a frequented shop for them.

"I.. know this one.." Lena missed the wolf she was looking for even as she was right in front of her, having not gotten a good look at her that night.

"That shouldn't be a surprise, more than half of them get their meat here. They have a more refined tastes for the freshest meat, and that leads most of them to come here." Jess shrugged, wrapping the meat.

"Yeah." Lena brushed off.

"Well if you find em, try to sell em the crown roast. I already have it out." Jess teased handing off the meat to her customer. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Kara." Lena could hear it now, remembering the voice as it spoke her wolf's name.

"Cat!" Lena spat.

"It's nice to see you without a gun in your hand."

"Yeah well, one isn't too far away. And if you don't get the hell out you'll see it real soon." Lena threatened.

"Lena! She just spent a couple hundred dollars! Be nice." Jess hissed. "Plus she is a good tipper. "

"You don't want to start a war. Now do you?" Cat asked a little too smug.

"For her? Id consider it. Now get the fuck out!" Lena was quiet attempting not to disturb her other customers.

"Come on, I'm a single mother. I'm nothing to fear. "

"Last time I saw you, you were silvering my girlfriend!"

"I…. Didn't know you two were.."

"We aren't quite... I.. nothing official. "Lena retreated within herself. "It's none of your business! Now get out!" Cat spotted it first then, the marking on Lena's neck, proof.

"Look, does it change anything if I tell you that she asked me to come? " Cat asked.

"She asked you to come?" Lena couldn't look more unconvinced if she tried.

"And recommended the crown roast." Cat was quick to add.

"Sure." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Look?" Cat pulled out her phone and showed Lena the message as proof.

"Ok, so you had someone message you that and changed their contact info to say Kara."

"Jesus, it even has her number under it, now can I talk to her?" Cat huffed.

"That could be anyone's number."

"So you claim to be her girlfriend and you don't know her number?" Cat gave Lena a look.

"She lives here, so I don't tend to need her number. No. Now please leave. " Lena waved Cat off.

"Please, I have someone waiting in the car." Cat urged.

"Good. Go back to them and take them with you! Now, goodbye!"

"Fine then. " Cat walked away, only to sit down at a table, her food in hand as she whipped her phone back out, quickly typing away.

"What the fuck is she doing!?" Lena grumbled.

"Oh besides making sure you can pay me this week? Probably getting an Uber. " Jess hypothesized.

"You didn't see what I saw. " Lena glared.

"Really? Or did I just not see it Happening to my girlfriend!" Jess teased.

"Jess she was scared! She was scared and fighting for her life! Just to be left alone! But that bitch silvered her! Tied her down and was going to drag her somewhere to do god knows what!?" Lena was growing worked up thinking of it. Even from across the room, and out of the corner of her eye Cat could still see the marking, almost even better now as it shown on Lena's skin almost with the same depth as both of her own, growing darker and more defined as Lena got more and more worked up or concerned about Kara. Everything she thought was officially confirmed.

"Fine.."

"She had them beat her on the floor! Kara would still have bruises if it weren't for me giving her my blood."

"Calm down!" Jess covered Lena's mouth.

"Fine." Lena growled glaring at Cat.

"Wait, isn't that?"

"Why the hell ?" Lena stared at the front door as the pup entered. "Ruby? What are you doing here? Where is your mom?"

Ruby was shaking, clearly still not ok as she headed to Cat and sat with her.

"That's it!" Lena broke, running to their table. "Ruby are you alright!?"

"I.." Ruby stuttered, looking to Cat and then to Lena.

"She saw something a little rough this afternoon." Cat admitted.

"You mother fucker!" Lena grabbed Cat by the collar of her shirt. "You pull your shit with me but you don't dare touch the kid!"

"She didn't do anything!" Ruby yelled crying.

"Ruby?" Lena turned to the child and knelt down.

"We are here to talk to Kara, ok! I.. we... I need to talk to Kara. And Cat said Kara wanted to see her too anyways ok?" Ruby shook, her breath Shaky as she cried.

"I swear if this is a fuuu… funny truck it something I'm gonna bury you." Lena censored herself this time on Ruby's behalf. "Come on back. I will grab her for you two." Lena instructed, heading back ahead of them, gesturing for them to sit in the downstairs den while she went to go talk to Kara.

"Kara?" Lena knocked on the door to her open floor plan upstairs, hoping not to startle or wake the wolf.

"Yes? Lena? Is everything ok?"

"You.. have visitors? It's Cat and Ruby."

"Ruby?" Kara opened the door for Lena.

"That's the one you're surprised by?" Lena rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, I asked to see Cat." Kara nodded.

"Why? She silvered you! She was hunting you! What is going on!?" Lena pressed impatient and stressed, almost feeling betrayed.

"It's a long story. I.. my wolf needs to see her. To sort some things out ." Kara didn't quite know how to explain to a vampire.

"I.. is everything ok? What happened with Alex?" Lena worried.

"Yes. I.. things were just tense. But it's ok. I'm ok." Kara comforted, seeing the fear in Lena as Lena reached out.

"Baby." Lena's heart fell as Kara evaded her hand aimed to caress Kara's cheek. "Oh… I. I get it.." Lena's hand dropped.

"Lena. I'm sorry. I-"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I thought- " Lena turned away.

"Lena! Please!"

"No. I.. I'll send Cat up for you." Lena ran down the steps, holding her emotions back, feeling a fool as she saw Cat's face. "She is upstairs. " Lena sniffed, rushing away, to the kitchen and collapsing out of sight from anyone else.

"You ok to wait here while I talk to her?" Cat requested.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, curling up on the couch scared, still seeing Alex each time she closed her eyes.

"It's going to be ok. Alex and I don't always see eye to eye, but she is strong."

"I.. I know!" Ruby fought, posturing a false confidence.

"She will be ok." Cat patted Ruby on the shoulder.

"I… I'm sorry I got you in trouble!" Ruby blurted out the only thought she had other than questions about Alex.

"No. You didn't get me in trouble. I did that. And it is all ok now anyway. But please go to your mom if you have those questions from now on."

"I know…. I know that now." Ruby nodded.

"And I mean it. Alex is ok. Your mom shot me a message a couple minutes ago. Alex is stable."

"Thank you Cat." Ruby smiled relieved.

"Here, play a game or something." Cat handed her phone over.

"I have my own!" Ruby giggled.

"Good, play a game or something. Don't dwell on the scary stuff. It doesn't make it easier. " Cat suggested.

"Thanks." Ruby nodded gently, pulling out her own phone to attempt to find some distraction while Cat spoke with Kara.

Cat headed up, unsure what Kara wanted or how their wolves would react to being in the same room. A part of her was terrified, but another part was accepting, ready for whatever might happen.

Kara paced from behind the door, panting anxiously, her and her wolf on the same page; a unified front of worried for Lena and needing to know.

"Kara? I.. it's Cat." She knocked on the door.

"Hey." Kara opened the door for Lena as she passed by it, still pacing.

Cat could immediately smell the pheromones thick in the room, dense and overwhelming, but clearly not for her. "Well hi back." Cat smiled hollow.

"I'm relieved you didn't bring the whole pack. " Kara offered half a joke.

"Well. I didn't feel like starting a war. "

"Why Ruby?"

"Well … she has something to tell you. But I figured I should go first because after what she tells you, you probably won't be able to focus on much else."

"Is everything ok?" Kara's eyes snapped back to Cat.

"J..just a scare. Everyone is ok now."

"Do I need to be worried?"

"Ruby will explain in a minute. But.. uugh you said you needed to talk to me? That you had some questions?"

"Y.. yes?" Kara nodded.

"Well?" Cat urged on patiently.

Kara was silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Kara denied.

" . You are a worse liar than I was when Raymond was alive. "

"Was Raymond always… as terrible as he was when he was an alpha?" Kara blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Cat needed clarification.

"Look! I know he is your dead husband and all but he was a piece of shit! He was terrible. He raped and abused you! He beat the shit out of me! I… I mean I know I was terrible too. And I assaulted you, but…"

"You what now?"

"I.. I'm sorry." Kara crumbled.

"You never assaulted me."

"You… and I .. in the woods … the morning you didn't run with him. The morning you ran away with me."

"Kara you did nothing wrong that night."

"Yes I did!"

"And you certainly don't assault me!"

"You told me that we couldn't. That you wanted to stop." Kara argued.

"And then you got off of me. And-"

"I will never forgive myself for that. I don't blame you for never talking to me again really."

"Kara. I told you to stop to save your life!" Cat snapped.

"What?" Kara shook her head.

"He beat the shit out of you for barely doing anything more than kissing me. What do you think he would have done if we had actually done anything… I stopped you because I wanted to save your life."

"You.. didn't .. you don't hate me. I.. didn't." Kara processed.

"Kara, I liked you, if it wasn't for him. I would have… we would have.. I still like you. " Kara admitted.

"But I thought…"

"I just didn't want you dead." Cat sighed looking away. "I liked you, I do like you. I cared about you. Not like that matters now tho. "

"You liked me?" Kara blushed, the confession kind, however also helping her sort things out.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kara."

"Cat. Thank you." Kara hugged cat tight, appreciative.

"It's ok." Cat patted Kara on the back.

"You... smell... normal?" Kara was shocked by Cat's scent as she approached. "What happened? You… ever since my first rut, you smelled… diferent." Kara didnt want to admit how hevanly the scent of Cat was to her for that short time. "But now, its , normal."

"Yeah. That happens when you already have a mate. "

"I..d..d.. don't." Kara stammered

"Yes, you do." Cat had a soft laugh.

Kara released the hug confused

"Yes. Lena."

"But she and I haven't. I haven't even given her the bite "

"Read it when you have the time." Cat opened her purse and removed a small children's storybook, clearly decades if not centuries old.

"What is it?" Kara wondered, turning it over, finding the title; Fur and Fangs.

"The only time I've seen anything like you and Lena ever happen before. " Cat answered.

"I.. thank you." Kara nodded.

"But.. you might not have time for a hot minute after what Ruby is gonna tell you. I can keep the pack busy for a day or two. So don't worry. They won't go running after you." Cat offered, pain in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I.. Ruby is here to tell you, your sister is in the hospital." Cat admitted.

"Alex!?" Kara screamed throwing the book to the bed before sprinting downstairs to see Ruby curled up on the couch, eyes red, still shaking with fear as she tried to distract herself.

"Ruby what happened? Is Alex ok!?" Kara rushed to the pup's side.

"I! Kara!" Ruby sniffed, the idea of explaining it to Kara weighing on her.

"Are you ok?" Kara checked.

"No! I.. I saw her.. on the floor .. bleeding! Her wrist.. I.. Kara there was so much blood! I was so scared!" Ruby broke out into heavy sobs.

Kara was scared too, but she held herself together, being as tough as she could be for Ruby's sake; More than that, she was being a strong alpha to protect a pack member. "It's ok. I'm here. Alex will be ok. I know it. My sister is tough. I'm sorry you saw her hurt." Kara hugged Ruby and wiped away her tears.

"I.. need to see her.." Ruby sniffed, having a hard time believing that someone so wounded even could still be ok.

"Me too. How about we go see her. I will call an Uber to the hospital. Ok?" Kara suggested, keeping up her strong facade for Ruby.

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kara rushed to Alex's bedside, immediately hugging her sister the moment she turned the corner and saw Alex's room. Ruby however cowered, holding to the door, uncomfortably as she watched her mother still holding Alex's hand leading to her wounded wrist. Red still seeps through layers of gauze. It brought the terror flooding back through the young child, seeing the horrific red once more. It was too much for the youngling as she clutched to the door frame, panting and whimpering fearful at seeing a strong familial role model held up in bed, her arm still wounded.

"You asshole! You do this again and you best stay in the hospital for the ass whooping I'll give you!" Kara threatened her sister holding her tight.

"Yeah yeah, I know sis." Alex patted Kara on the back with her free hand.

"Get in line." Sam added.

"Greaaaat." Alex sighed.

"I mean it! You scared the hell outta me." Kara released Alex, revealing the terrified pup still cowering behind her.

"Rube?" Alex waved with her intact arm.

Ruby hid behind the door.

"Ruby?" Her mother called.

"It's ok Ruby." Kara tried to help.

"It's not!" Ruby grumbled under her breath.

"I.. I'm really sorry you saw that Ruby.." Alex sighed.

Ruby wouldn't budge.

"Ruby. Please." Alex requested.

"Please what?" Ruby huffed.

"Come on I wanna see my favorite kiddo again before I die." Alex used the most teasing humorous tone she could to assure Ruby she was just joking.

"No! No!" Ruby hopped into the doorway, huffing and puffing. "No! Don't! D..d...don't! Don't you dare even joke about that!" Ruby snapped, tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I'm ok. Just a little sore." Alex held up her wrist as a display of still having life to her yet.

"Don't lie to me either!" Ruby yelled.

"Ok. I know you are upset, but please we are inside." Sam reminded.

"I saw you bleeding out! On the floor Alex!" Ruby sniffed.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm ok ." Alex calmed

"You were passed out… I.. I…" Ruby sprinted, almost breaking onto all fours as she did, leaping onto Alex's hospital bed. "I thought you had died!" Ruby brushed her face against Alex, her wolf scared for the familial figure. "I… couldn't even smell you!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle. "That… was my fault."

"Huh?" Ruby turned her head to the side to look at her mother while still brushing her head against Alex.

"Umm.. remember how I told you I would not hide the adult things from you any longer?" Alex and Kara got a turn to chuckle at that.

"Well … sometimes when a wolf really likes someone, and they want everyone else to know they will scent the person they like. They do this by rubbing their neck and wrists against their partner." Sam awkwardly attempted to explain.

"D..does this mean you two are gonna have a baby?" Ruby sat up on the bed.

"No Ruby. I'm not pregnant." Alex snorted before hugging the pup tight with her good arm.

"Ok." Ruby pouted, hugging back.

"But I am ok. I promise." Alex squeezed.

"Good. Cause you scared me." Ruby whimpered.

"I know Ruby, and I'm so so sorry about that hun." Alex brushed hair from Ruby's face and then wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ruby checked, glancing at the blood-stained gauze.

Alex glanced around. "Yeah, wanna see a magic trick?" Alex smiled.

"Sure?" Ruby eyed dubious.

Alex traced a finger down her wrist, a purple emanating from under the wrappings.

"Alex. Don't over do it." Sam warned.

"Be careful." Kara added.

Ruby looked to all three of the adults confused, but her eyes repeatedly snapping back to the mysterious glow.

"Here!" Alex pulled the gauze off revealing her pristine skin, not even a scar.

"Woah! What? How!?" Ruby grabbed the arm inspecting it.

Alex's head fell back to her pillow, the drain hitting her hard.

"Push yourself too hard didn't you?" Sam observed.

"W..worth it to make her feel better." Alex argued weak.

"Yeah, it was." Sam nodded, caressing her mate's cheek.

"It's all healed?" Ruby wondered.

"Relax." Alex ran a calming hand down Ruby's back the way all wolves loved. "You've had a long day Ruby. Relax. " Alex repeated.

Ruby hummed and whimpered, laying down over Alex's belly, resting her head on Alex's arm.

"Good girl." Sam joined in, releasing calming pheromones for her daughter. "It's close to your bedtime. "

"I.. I'm n.. not tired. " Ruby retorted.

"Sure baby." Sam smiled.

"It's ok. Everyone is safe." Alex scratched gently at the back of the wolf pup exhausted from her emotional rollercoaster of a day.

"Why is she so damn cute." Kara complained as she noticed Ruby had finally fell to sleep.

"Because she is mine." Sam hummed, crouching, to see her child's face curled up against her mate.

"Yeah.. you made an adorable one." Alex agreed.

Sam smiled staring at her daughter as she slept. She felt the unique pride reserved for parents exclusively as she scratched behind Ruby's ear. The young wolf purred in her sleep. "My beautiful strong caring little pup." Sam kissed Ruby's forehead happily.

"You seem to be doing better Kar?" Alex turned cheerily to her sister.

"I.. uugh yeah, It's been a day for me too." Kara nodded.

You ok? What was wrong?" Sam wondered, scratching her chest, pulling at the collar of her top, revealing the marking from Alex's spell for only a moment or two.

"Eliza are you completely fucking mad!?" Jeremiah yelled, throwing his glass across the room of the bar, glass and his scotch flying across the room.

"No, I'm protecting our family Our two daughters!" Eliza defended.

"Really?! That is your excuse!?" Jeremiah became even further infuriated.

"Yes."

"Do you not see the damned irony in that !?" His fist slammed down on the bar hard, the young child watching through a cracked door cowering.

"I see it but you are wrong J." Eliza's voice gentle and patient, the woman clearly demonstrating more restraint than most would ever fathom possible.

"That is bullshit Eliza! And you know it!" The man terrified but powerless to change anything.

"Calm down J." She cautioned. "You'll wake Kara or Alex."

"Why not!? Don't think They should know you'd rather die than allow even your husband to help you?" Jeremiah snapped.

"You know that isn't the point for this!"

"Really because that is what it feels like!" Jeremiah forfeited, grabbing another bottle and drinking straight from it.

"J. Stop! Please!"

"And to make it be of my word?"

"J!"

"To make me seal it is nothing short of cruel!" Jeremiah snapped.

"You said you wouldn't protect me! Now honor your promise and let it go!" Eliza snapped growing tired.

"Why it's not like I can do anything to help! If I do you'll die!" He pulled down his shirt revealing the marking over his heart. "Remember?"

"Mommy?" Kara cried hearing that her mother might die.

"I!" Eliza jumped, rushing to the open door. "Jeremiah! How many times have I told you to lock that door when. The kids are here!" Eliza yelled, rushing to her daughter as Kara ran out fearful, needing her mother. "I'm here baby girl." Eliza picked up her young daughter, cradling Kara in her arms and holding her close. "I'm not going anywhere Kara. "

"Someone else should know." Jeremiah huffed.

"No child need know this. " Eliza chanted under her breath, a soft blue lighting just under her skin. Kara's last memory of the suddenly jarring suppressed history was her mother kissing her forehead.

"Alex." Kara's demeanor suddenly strict and harsh.

"Yeah? What's up sis?" Alex looked to Kara.

"We need to talk." Kara demanded deadpan.

"Kara?" Sam worried seeing her face.

"Sam, please pick Ruby up and escort her out of the room for a moment." Kara's eyes left no room for argument, and her strong alpha scent wouldn't have let Sam disobey if she wanted.

"Ok.. be .. be safe. T..take care. "Sam stammered, Feeling her with to fight zapped.

Kara patiently waited for Sam to carry Ruby out, closing the privacy curtains behind them. Once she and Alex were alone Kara allowed her scared furry to break loose. "That marking over Sam's heart! What is it! " Kara was panting, beginning to shift against her will.

"It was my attempt to have her marking show on me. Guess it didn't work."

Kara snorted, shifted completely, launching at Alex, wrapping her claws around her sister's neck. "Truth Nooooow!" Kara's shifted vocal cords strained to form human words.

Alex coughed, unable to breathe, clutching at Kara's wrist. Kara barely loosened her grip. "

"I.. I.. it's a spell! Ok!"

Kara shifted back without releasing Alex's neck. "Why the hell would you cast that spell on her!" Kara's nostrils flared with each breath, growls slipping from her.

"I.. I.. it's a protective spell!" Alex defended.

Kara shifted one hand, launching her claws into the bed, close enough to cut Alex's cheek as her claws ripped through the mattress. "Lies!"

"Really! That is the point!"

"No!" Kara bit back a howl, fighting her furious wolf not to strike at that which had put her family in danger; even if it was a family member.

"I.. it's the spell that killed mom!" Alex admitted what Kara had already processed.

"Why! Why the hell would you use it then!" Kara shook, her whole body wishing it weren't true.

"For the same reason she did Kara! And I would do it again!" Alex pushed her sister off.

"You fucking idiot!" Kara broke, taking Alex and throwing her against a wall, almost sending her all the way through the concrete.

"Say what will! But I have my reasons!" Alex held to broken ribs, out of any energy or magic to heal them.

"No! There is no reason to do this! Never!" Kara flew close behind, pinning Alex to the wall.

"And to a wolf!?" Kara's pupils were beyond blown, any memory of the human in front of her being her sister momentarily gone. "To one of my pack!? You would curse them like that!" Kara gripped Alex's neck as claws cut into her sister's flesh.

"It isn't a curse!"

"There is no more potent a curse for a wolf!" Tears fell down Kara's face processing how horrible it would be for Sam once she learned. "And to have her seal it with her own words!" She broke "Unforgivable!" Kara was but a half a moment away from ripping Alex's head off when the final words came, calling Kara back home.

"I did it for Ruby! If Sam does anything to protect me from the Vampires I will die! And Ruby will be safe!" Alex screamed back, crying as well.

Boots could be heard storming their way, obviously security coming for those causing the ruccass.

"I.." Kara sniffed, conflicted and out of time.

"Mom did it for us."

"She died for nothing!" Kara snapped back, crying harder.

"No. She didn't. She died for you. With the hope you would never have to know."

"You need to go! Now." Alex looked to the privacy curtain, wishing the footsteps were coming slower.

"I.." Kara tried to think of a way to talk herself out of this conundrum.

"Kara! You need to run. You broke multiple ribs and almost threw me through a concert wall. Not to mention, you are officially naked. " Alex reminded.

"How where do I run!?" Kara scanned the room looking for outs.

"I.. don't know. "Alex did her best to do the same.

"W..what do I do?" Kara stammered scared.

"I.. I don't know."

"Well glad to the worst case scenario is I go to jail for nudity and attempted sororicide." Kara huffed.

"Found you!" A familiar face, smiled wicked, yanking the privacy curtain open. His scent filled the room quickly, and both Alex and Kara knew immediately everything had changed.

"Good to see you again Kara Danvers; my alpha."

"Fuck." Kara whimpered. Wishing someone would take her in for sororicide instead.

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Maxwell smiled at the door to the hospital room, waving the guards off and assuring them that he had the situation covered. "Ready to come home?" He growled pleased with himself.

"Kara!" Alex tried to grab her sister's hand, but collapsed to the ground, broken ribs taking her down.

"Don't do this Lord. " Kara growled.

"What? Don't be the hero of the pack?" His eyes light up, eager to be the one who brought their alpha home.

"Lord, I'm stronger than you. Don't!" Kara warned.

"Exactly why you'll wear these out to the car." His gloved hands pulled silver handcuffs from a back pocket.

"Not gonna happen." Alex coughed.

"Yes, it will. Unless you want your sister to go to jail for assaulting you and destruction of property." Maxwell threatened, pointing to the cracked concrete wall.

"I'll kill you before I let you take her." Alex threatened.

"You don't have to do this." Kara growled.

"No. No, of course I don't have to, but I would adore a seat at the table in the pack meetings." He reached down for a walkie-talkie. "Now come along. Or would you rather I call the guards back?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your sister's girlfriend asked me to sneak her in to see Alex. I knew you wouldn't be far behind. "

"Fuck…This is my fault!?" Alex whimpered, gasping as her chest filled with pain.

"You piece of shit." Kara growled.

"Shift and I call the guards back, you wouldn't want to go down for manslaughter too would you?"

"Kara don't. I… I'll figure something out." Alex could no longer breathe.

"She is gonna need medical attention soon." Lord warned.

Kara looked down to her sister, able to tell she didn't have much longer. " Fine." Kara allowed, picking her sister up, watching as Alex tried to protest, her eyelids fluttered, slipping lower.

"D..d…"

"You did good big sis. You protected me just like you always wanted." Kara kissed her sister's forehead, laying her down. "You get her proper medical treatment. Now! I wanna hear you call for help before I go with you!" Kara demanded.

"Of course. I'm not a monster ." Maxwell gave a soft chuckle." but please, at least wrap yourself in a blanket for when we walk out."

"Kar…" Alex slipped away, losing consciousness.

Lena wouldn't speak to Jess the whole rest of the day, choosing instead to work in the back, cooking up orders, and coming up only if needed to carve. When the time came to close up Lena ushered Jess out, assuring her that she would still be paid as if she had closed, but that She needed time alone. Jess was understanding, and appreciative of the offer, heading home in order to give Lena much-needed space.

Lena performed her closing work first, a deeper clean than usual, wishing to keep herself busy before they opened the next day. She fought off her thoughts as best she could but no matter what, they refused to stay away. Her mind wouldn't let her forget how happy she had been sharing the bed with Kara this last week, even when she didn't have to sleep she enjoyed nuzzling Kara and feeling her nuzzle back as they drifted off, feeling the gentle wolf kissing her neck as they cuddled in the morning. Lena wouldn't stop beating herself up over not being able to focus on anything else. Her heart fluttered and then sunk thinking of how she felt in Kara's arms as the strong woman toyed with her in the most delightful of ways. But after a moment those sweet memories turned sour, each moment Kara was gone and had not returned there was more and more proof that she had run with Cat the wolf slut! Lena huffed furious, attempting to hide her pain with anger. Her mind stuck, imagining the two of them pawing at each other, kissing and grabbing. Lena punched the granite countertop infuriated with her imaginations. "That bitch!" She cursed, pursing her eyelids attempting to hold back tears. "I thought she! I thought!" Lena felt tears coming despite her best efforts. She hated herself for breaking down like that, for having been the one who had her heart broken. She was being careful! Fighting her each and every instinct and craving! But it didn't change anything! All the same she fell! She fell hard and lost herself, now left alone, crushed. Lena grew more and more worked up by the moment, after a while realizing just how much having the butchery and living area soaked in Kara's scent continued to keep it impossible not to think of the woman she missed so desperately. With tear-filled eyes Lena began by gathering all of Kara's clothing, throwing it out back, her heart shattering as she thought back to the night that they had met. Her will almost shattered just as quickly thinking of how quickly she had lost herself, ignored any of her better logic, and allowing herself to fall far too fast.

After having successfully discarded all of Kara's clothing Lena turned her eyes to the bed the two had been sharing, tears running faster and faster she balled up all the blankets and sheets, running them down to the laundry machine. Lena tossed it all in, hearing a soft thud at the back of the washing machine. Lena overloaded the washer with soap and fabric softener, hoping desperately that it would help purge the scent of the wolf. Lena did her best to continue annihilating anything from the apartment that might remind her of her weakness, that she had been so naive. But it wasn't enough, nothing she could do was enough!

Lena stomped angrily down the stairs, rushing to her refrigerator, almost ripping the door off of its hinges as she tore it open. Lena surveyed her blood backups, finding that she was still behind after her sizable donation to Jimmy. Lena was hurting and didn't care as she took one of her personal thermoses, chugging it all cold. She wretched quickly after, finding the cold blood almost vile. "Fucking Christ! " She threw the thermos across the room, lodging it in the far wall and coating the walls in small streaks of blood droplets. "Damnit!" She cursed, wishing she still had the human blood that Kara had given her, and then wishing she hadn't thought of Kara. Lena just wanted something, anything to numb the pain, to help her forget that the person she had grown accustomed to holding her at night would no longer be there. That she would once again be alone. She was at her wit's end when she dialed up Jess, feeling more than slightly like an asshole for ignoring her all day only to call her up now that midnight was rolling around.

"Hey? Umm? What's up? You ok Lena?" Jess answered the phone.

"Yeah.. uugh.. hungry actually?" Lena lied.

"If you want you can have my stash for the week? I still have last weeks. I went out with some friends to Alex's last week and I haven't needed all of what you gave me last week. I know you haven't really been drinking since Jimmy so that you can build your reserves back up." Jess offered.

"I… thanks." Lena sighed, animal blood the last thing she actually wanted.

"You ok. What is wrong?"

"I.. well I was wondering if you happened to have any human blood on you?" Lena paused. "I.. I'll pay!"

"No, you wouldn't. You have given me so much free blood over the past year. I wouldn't charge you… if I had it."

"But you don't?" Lena followed.

"Nope. Don't tend to keep it on hand. And from what I hear, Alex's is closed for the day. " Jess winced.

"Fuck!"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm sure she will be open tomorrow." Jess rushed to calm.

"Whatever! I.. I gotta go!" Lena was panting angrily, wishing she could just satiate her pain and emptiness with the delight of fresh blood.

"Ok. Take care Lena." Jess answered into the phone, hearing the beep denoting that Lena had hung up in the middle of her sentence.

Lena turned her phone over in her hands, considering either chucking it towards a wall as well, or dialing the number of the only person in town that she was certain would have blood. She growled angrily, turning the phone back on and dialing his number. Lena tapped her nails impatiently on the counter as she awaited the dial tone.

"Hmph, well hey there?" His deep voice answered on the first ring.

"Hey James." Lena answered softer than she intended.

"I.. I'm sorry about storming in on ya like that the other day." He attempted to seem truly remorseful.

Wanna make it up to me?" Lena hummed.

"Oh really? How exactly would you like me to do that." The time of day did not go unnoticed by the vampire on the other end of the phone, eager and interested.

"You have any blood? Wanna come over? I.. I'm Super hungry, and could really use the distraction."

"Are you now?" James covered the microphone to his phone as he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, it's been a really rough day." Lena admitted.

"Can you wait about twenty minutes for me?" James requested.

"Really? You have some?"

"Course I do for you Lena. How much you want?" James did his best to turn on the 'charm'.

" How much do you want?" James's low seductive voice going completely over the lesbian's head.

"Oh my God! How much do you have?" Lena groaned exasperated, but ever so slightly too close to sounding like a moan to the eager man on the other end of the phone.

"A lot. I'm not sure a lightweight like you could handle it."

"I'll handle it all! I'll be damned if I leave any for you." Lena mumbled the second half of her statement.

"Well, I'll be right over then ."

"You're a lifesaver James. Thank you! I owe you a big one!" Lena cheered excited and relieved.

Lena paced impatient, actually growing hungry at the thought of truly feeding. However with her hunger also came guilt. She hated that she would turn to this so easily. But that didn't change how much she desperately wanted to feel anything else; anything but the longing and yearning for the woman who had left her so easily. Lena battled with herself, certainly not happy with her decision, feeling overly shameful of her weakness, but still allowing herself this one slip up.

She grew impatient after twenty, and then thirty minutes, her hunger gnawing at her. Lena ground her teeth frustrated with the wait, finding her phone once more, more, her anxious thumbs shook as she dialed up Jimmy.

Once more he answered on the first ring, his hushed voice frustrated and impatient. "Lena! I can't talk! Will be there soon!"

"You ok?"

"Yes. Now please don't call me again, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Jimmy snapped quietly.

"Fine, fine. Stay safe." Lena requested.

"I'm trying." Jimmy grunted, hanging up.

"Geez, cold much?" Lena placed her phone back down, wondering what Jimmy was doing that it was such an issue. "Eh whatever if he brings me the blood." Lena reminded herself that he was doing her a favor.

It wasn't long before Jimmy arrived after the phone call. Knocking impatiently on the back door Jimmy called her name. "Yo, Lena I'm in back!"

"Thank God!" Lena rushed to the back, smelling the scent of Kara stronger. All of the wolf's possessions piled up in the back alley. She growled, tense and put at unease by the scent of the woman she missed as she opened the door for James.

"Uugh, you have a wolf piss all over your back alley or something?" Jimmy complained.

"Or something." Lena agreed, opening the door further for Jimmy and welcoming him in.

"You ok?" Jimmy worried.

"Bad break up." Lena answered, hurting and exhausted with thoughts of Kara berating her.

"Well, I think I have the best solution for that." Jimmy gave a cocky smile, pulling his backpack off of his shoulder, revealing over a gallon of human blood.

"Fucking Christ how'd you get so much !? Alex would never sell you all that! Not to mention you'd never be able to afford it all."

"Alex has more than you think. Now, Do you wanna give me shit about breaking the bank or feast ?" Jimmy offered, tossing one of three blood bags to Lena.

"Fuck! It's still warm." Lena moaned, pressing the bag against her lips.

"Enjoy, I owe you." James offered.

"Yes." Lean moaned, her fangs popping out, piercing the bag, blood dripping down her chin as she feasted. Her moans quickly became more and more lewd as she devoured, enjoying the nearly body temperature fluid, delightful on her lips. She felt the high hit her heavily and hastily, almost knocking her on her ass as she felt her emotional frustrations melt away, the rest of the world becoming dead to her as she yielded to her most monstrous of instincts.

"Woah, slow down." Jimmy's intentionally thoroughly convincing words an incredibly thin facade to place his hands on Lena, one on each of her shoulders.

If Lena had not been consumed by the blood at her lips she would have easily noticed the extremely forward move even despite her normal obliviousness to any advances by a man. "Good." Lena praised, emptying the bag, having never had such fresh blood in her life.

"You want another?" His hand slipping lower, but still on her back.

"Yeesss!" Lena moaned again, her core burning, as the blood had its way with her.

Jimmy grabbed her another with one hand, leaving the other on Lena. Bringing it to her lips as she allowed the first to drop to the floor.

"Thank you?" Lena panted, grabbing the bag and yielding to the pinnacle of gluttony.

"That's it, feed." James urged, his hand slipping to somewhere that was much harder to find innocent, cupping Lena's ass.

Lena could tell he was grabbing at her but didn't care enough to reprimand him, she was more focused on finishing off the blood at her lips.

"You like?" James led, his fingers crawling down.

"Ohh yes." Lena agreed, the second seemingly going faster than the first as she lost herself, going numb to everything but the pleasant and arousing hum of being full resonating throughout her body.

"That's a good girl." The words almost completely broke the numbing spell of the blood.

"What?" Lena's head perked up, the second blood bag gone, and the third almost empty in her hands.

"Such a good girl, feasting so eagerly." James repeated, his fingers slipping down under Lena, teasing her sex through her pants.

"What are you doing?" Lena pulled away, despising the dampness in her panties.

"Enjoying myself, just like you were. Now, lift up that neck of yours, share." James demanded, his strong voice triggering terrible memories for Lena almost as easily as his words.

"No!" Lena denied, stepping away from James.

"You just ate all the blood, come on, share." James following quickly behind Lena, his hands already on her again. One of his hands groped at Lena's breast, grabbing at her as his other hand forced Lena's head up, revealing her neck.

"Hell no!" Lena pushed him off sloppily, only to feel his fangs in her neck a moment later.

"Share!" He demanded, licking Lena up.

"Fucker!" Lena threw him across the room this time. "Stay the fuck off of me!"

"Fine then bitch!" James snapped back, landing in a three-point stance, clearly capable and considering attacking once more. "You taste like wolf anyways!" James spat what of Lena's blood he had taken out onto the floor.

"Get out!" Lena ordered angrily.

"Gladly! But I will come to collect on all that blood you just took!" James glared, his fangs out threatening Lena.

"Sure you will. Now! Out!" Lena urged again, locking the door behind him as he left. Lena collapsed against the door, overwhelming with sanguine indulgence. Despite her best efforts, her emotions crept back in, her heart lashing back at her for trying to evade its ache. The scent, of all Kara's belongings less than a meter behind her, sitting just outside in the alleyway, it broke her heart, wishing for Kara to come back as she broke down crying herself to sleep.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"See, your sister is getting proper medical attention." Maxwell offered, urging Kara along.

"If she is hurt." Kara growled.

"Then it will have been your fault. Not mine." Maxwell reminded.

Kara turned away, the truth stinging. "Fine. Do what you will, take me to the pack."

"Well, that is new. I've never seen you give up on something so easily. Not even Cat."

"Don't." Kara snarled at the mentioned of the omega's name.

"You'll have to get accustomed to hearing her name after a while Kara. She is to be your mate after all." Maxwell pushed Kara along, ensuring she wasn't just stopping to buy time.

"Don't push me! All I'm wearing is a blanket!"

"Yeah yeah. I have a spare shirt and pants in the car, you are welcome to them. Not that they'll fit. But it'll be something." Lord offered.

"I'd rather go to jail for public indecency than wear clothes soaked in the scent of a coward. "

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just the damn worst cause I care about the pack, and want the infighting to stop."

"Don't you dare try to feign being Noble!" Kara threw him against a wall, wanting to allow her wolf to rip his head off.

"Do you think for a moment that I am lying?" Maxwell offered.

"I…"

"Because I'm not! The pack needs their alpha. If you cared for any of us you would have done your duty a month and a half ago when you presented!" Maxwell rebuffed, throwing Kara off of himself.

Kara easily became infuriated at the insinuation, throwing him into the wall once more, this time almost breaking through the wall once more. "Don't you fucking dare! I ran because I care about Cat! I don't care about myself! I just couldn't put her through it all again!"

"Pfft! Whatever!" Lord brushed aside.

"Not whatever!" Kara took Maxwell's neck in her hand, threatening to strangle him. "You! You and the rest of the pack watched on as she was abused! Day in and day out! None of you spoke up when she had a new set of bruises each and every night! When she begged for him to get off of her!" Kara felt tears forming and she blinked them away as best she could.

"I.." Maxwell fought the half enclosing around his neck.

"That's what I thought! Now let's get this over with!" Kara released him.

"I.." He still couldn't find the words.

"Just remember. You are the monster who watched and did nothing when she needed someone. Worse! You were part of the group that beat me to a pulp for standing up for her." Kara tightened the blanket around herself.

"W.. whatever! Just get going!" Maxwell grabbed Kara tightly by the arm and pulled her along into the car.

Alex awoke many hours later, early the next morning, sunlight peeking over the trees visible through her new hospital room's window. She could feel the pain of her breathing instantly, her body feeling shattered. As she attempted to speak, only a few weak coughs made their way out.

"Be careful!" Loving hands reached out, taking Alex's hand with one, and the other finding Alex's cheek.

"S...Sam?" Alex's dry and raspy throat eked out.

"Yes, it's me baby. Ruby was here, she stayed by your bed all night , but she is gone now. I had to take her to school." Sam stood up from her chair at Alex's bedside in order to kiss her mate gently.

"F..fuck." Alex coughed in pain.

"What happened? I took Ruby so that Kara and you could talk. And when I came back there were three doctors surrounding you, all fighting to keep you alive." Sam asked dryly, completely out of tears for the time being.

"I.. it's a long story. Kara.. got mad at me for something I did. J… justifiably so. But.. she … she got really mad.. well. Her wolf at least." Alex explained.

"What did you do?" Sam rushed to ask not quite understanding.

"It.." Alex swallowed, her ribs feeling like they jabbed at her internal organs.

"Rest baby. You need it." Sam winced seeing her mate in so much pain.

"S..sorry.." Alex apologized, the pain getting the better of her as she passed out once more.

She awoke again another couple hours later, feeling the splashes of Sam's warm tears on her hand. "S...Sam?"

"H.. here." Sam sniffed, fear having overcome her once more.

"Sam. Baby?" Alex attempted to sit up, quickly finding it impossible.

"Your hurt! Stop pushing yourself!" Sam snapped.

"Ok, ok, ok. It's ok." Alex fought through the pain to finish her simple five words.

"It's not Alex!" Sam almost crushed Alex's hand, clinging to it, needing the connection to her injured mate.

"Yes, it is. I.. I'm healing."

"Sure this time! But what about the next time? What if anything had even slightly been different! Alex! You can barely breathe!" Sam broke.

"S...Sam.."

"No! No! Stop! Stop defending this! How would you feel if twice in the same night you found me on the verge of death with nothing you could do to save me!?" Sam threw Alex's hand down turning her back to her mate.

"S-"

"Stop!" Sam ordered, looking out the window. "You are my mate! Don't you get that!? What that means!?"

"Baby."

"It means I love you! It means you are the one! Wolves mate for life! And losing a mate is…" Sam huffed. "Wolves almost never survive losing their mate!"

"Now that just isn't true." Alex argued.

"Yes it is!"

"Cat Grant. Survived it twice."

"That is because she is an omega! It's different for them!"

"I.." Alex processed that it was true, and just how much of a mistake it had been to use the spell she had on Sam.

"It isn't just about you Alex! If you get hurt it isn't just you! It's Ruby! What the hell do you think would happen to her if she lost you!? She loves you! Fuck I don't know if she will ever be the same again after tonight!" Sam worked herself up more and more.

"Ok." Alex attempted to calm Sam, but got nowhere.

"And what the hell do you think you happen to her if she lost the both of us? Alex! If you want us in your life.. it can't just be you against the world anymore! It can't." Sam paused, wishing she didn't have to say the words that had been running through her mind since Alex had most recently passed out. "I need to know if you can accept that! Because if you can't … it's time Ruby and I go."

"Ok." Alex repeated. "Things will change. I will do everything I can to keep us all safe. Not just you, Ruby and Kara."

"Good! Cause I can't be afraid of losing you any longer!" Sam yelled, rushing back to Alex's bedside.

"I love you." Alex outstretched her hand, requesting Sam's to hold.

"I love you too! Now stop doing this to me asshole! My poor heart can't take you getting hurt this much!" Sam teased, her heart heavy and hurting.

"Now, you mind helping me heal?"

"Yes! Please! How?" Sam was eager to see Alex healed.

"Bite your thumb for me? Just enough to draw a couple drops of blood." Alex requested.

"O… k?" Sam followed the instructions dubious of how it would help. "Here." Sam outstretched her thumb. "What ya gonna do? Drink it?"

"I'm not a vampire." Alex laughed, immediately regretting it as her whole torso light up in pain.

"Whatever your gonna do, do it! You're in pain! Please!" Sam urged.

"Yeah yeah." Alex took Sam's finger, spreading the blood between her own thumb and index finger, using it to draw a rune on her side, beginning with healing her ribs. A simple chant on her lips and the blood absorbed into her with a red and purple glow. "See, all better." Alex gave a deep inhale and exhaled to demonstrate.

"H..how."

"Blood magic. Easy in comparison to necromancy, and much more effective while using wolfblood, thank you very much." Alex smiled.

"Why didn't you do that two hours ago!"

"Because I was passing out from pain!" Alex allowed herself to fully laugh this time, enjoying her own painless joy.

"I'm just glad you are ok." Sam whimpered.

"I am… but Kara isn't. We need to go talk to Lena." Alex sat up in her hospital bed, moving to stand.

"Wait, what happened to Kara?"

"You remember the wolf that helped you come see me when the other doctors turned you away?"

"No." Sam realized her mistake.

"He knew Kara wouldn't be able to stay away once she figured out I was in the hospital."

"No!"

"He took her Sam."

"No!" Sam growled, angry with Maxwell, but furious with herself.

"It isn't your fault."

"How the hell can you say that!? I'm the reason he knew you were here!"

"No. He would have smelled her. And with the state she and I were in… as long as we can get her back before the moon. This can be a blessing in disguise." Alex lied, offering up an idealistic scenario that she wished might be true.

"So.. what do we do?" Sam subdued her fear and guilt, knowing that Alex would need her if they were to have any hope of getting Kara back.

"We talk to Lena! And then! We go home." Alex's tone swinging dramatically from excitement to dullness.

"W..What?" Sam giggled.

"I need time to formulate a plan. And they won't … do anything permanent for another week and a half." Alex explained.

"Ok then. I'm with you. Whatever it means. We will save your sister. " Sam helped Alex to her feet.

"Thank you." Alex nodded, still far from strong as she leaned on Sam for support.

"I won't lie I'm glad you'll be taking it easy for a bit before we get Kara."

Alex smiled, a smidgen of pain clear on her face, her body still weak and straining. "Who said I would be taking it easy?"

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lena awoke the next morning to the noises of Jess cleaning, a large bucket at her side with a brush in her hand. "Hu..huh?" Lena whimpered, still feeling completely inebriated.

"Just because I didn't have blood doesn't mean you couldn't have called me over as your friend." Jess focused on cleaning, without looking to Lena.

"I.."

"We aren't opening today by the way."

"Why not?" Lena groaned.

"Well, first off, the back alleyway was all jammed up by someone's trash. So the truck couldn't make its delivery." Jess's frustration transparent. "Not to mention, it looks like somebody took a crowbar to the back door. Probably some thief seeing everything strune out back thinking the messy butchery would be a quick score."

"Fuck." Lena whimpered.

"Yeah, You haphazardly throw all your ex's shit in the back alley, and it can get in the way! Whose surprised?" Jess chastised.

"I was upset ok?"

"Evidently. And again, instead of calling your friend for support or help you called Jimmy?"

"How'd you know?"

"He stopped at my place after, furious, demanding I pay for the blood you drank. Spouting something bout how he risked his ass to get it and that we'd pay." Jess explained.

"That asshole."

"Yeah, he's a real damn piece of work. But you are the one who called him over after midnight."

"I!" Lena roiled in anger. "It isn't my fault he couldn't take no for an answer. "

"Yeah, people tend to dislike it when you refuse to pay them." Jess was thoroughly impatient and frustrated.

"Jess."

"What!?" The assistant snapped.

"Maybe if you think I owe Jimmy my body just cause he brought blood you should get the hell out of my home and not come back." Lena stumbled to her feet, finding that she had no semblance of an equilibrium. "Especially with what you know of my past."

"L-"

"Just get the fuck out already" Lena snapped, collapsing.

"You idiot! You have no tolerance for blood!" Jess rushed to Lena's side helping her back to her feet.

"Get out!" Lena pushed her friend off.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. He is an asshole. Ok? If you had told me earlier that he… had done that … I'm so sorry Lena."

"J.. just get out." Lena's eyes half-lidded, feeling drowsy, overly out of it from the blood.

"Hey, wake up!" Jess joggled Lena.

Lena only whimpered softly, her heart weighing almost as heavily as the peculiar exhaustion dragging her back to sleep.

"That wasn't just blood was it." Jess hypothesized, fighting to keep Lena upright. "Damnit.." Jess struggled, carrying Lena up the stairs, trying to get her to bed. "There you go!" She plopped Lena down. "Now… To.." Jess was cautious as she pricked Lena's finger, cautious, knowing just how much it might hurt Lena to see another vampire tasting her blood. Jess followed up by taking one drop to her tongue, immediately able to taste what Lena couldn't. "Asshole knew you never drink humans, so he knew you wouldn't be able to tell if he drugged you." Jess observed furious, wrapping Lena's finger back up.

Lena woke with a foreign fluid in her mouth, tasting of foulness. Coughing she spoke. "W- ack! What the-"

"No. No drink." The gentle voice ushered.

"F…" Lena protested, feeling a cup pushed harder against her lips and tilted farther up.

"Drink, I mean it!" Jess pushed.

"Fine!" Lena gulped so large her throat strained painfully.

"Good." Jess huffed, frustrated with the woman fighting her.

"Good? I feel like I got hit by a train after spending two days in a washing machine that was left on constantly.

"Yeah, well, you had to sweat out the toxins."

"T.. toxins?" Lena rubbed her throbbing head.

"What do you remember?"

"I.. called you last night?" Lena probed her foggy mind.

"Yes. You did. And then when I didn't have blood you called Jimmy." Jess explained.

"I.. did?" Lena wondered.

"Yeah, you did."

"I.. did Kara come home?" Lena corrected, a tear slipping out from under her hand rubbing her head and eyes.

"No. No she didn't." Jess realized what Lena had actually meant.

Lena's hands covered her face more as a heavy sob hit.

"Lena."

"I… " Lena sobbed again, her head feeling as if her brain was both on fire and being jackhammered from all sides.

"I'm sorry Lena." Jess ran her hand down Lena's back, doing her best to soothe her friend.

"I.. I.. I thought she liked me... "

"I know."

"I thought she loved me!" Lena sobbed harder.

"I.. I did too." Jess acknowledged her surprise, pulling Lena into her arms.

"I can't believe I!"

"Shhh. It's ok. " Jess did everything she could to be there for Lena.

"But why!? Why would she just leave? Call that bitch here! And run off! Without a word!" Lena screamed.

"Shh."

"No! This isn't ok!"

"I said shush!" Jess's hand rested on the back of Lena's neck, attempting to garner the heartbroken woman's attention.

"Aye!" A thud hit the window facing the back alley.

"What?" Lena could barely hear the yelling from outside over the pounding of her heartbeat in her head.

"Fucker! Wanna explain why my sister's shit is strewn all across the back alley out here!?" Alex complained loud enough to be heard a couple blocks away.

"Take it easy!" Sam reprimanded, catching Alex as she ran out of breath.

"Alex?" Lena questioned through her pounding headache.

"Now open up before I drag your ass downstairs and make you unlock the door for us!" Alex threatened.

"You sure as hell will not be using your magic in this state!" Sam growled.

"Why the hell is she here?" Lena whimpered.

"I don't know, but I'll tell her off, you rest ok ?"

"T.. thanks." Lena slouched back into bed, out of Jess's arms.

"Take care. I'll be right back. "

"Yeah yeah." Lena cuddled to a pillow that still smelled of Kara, feeling it bittersweet, but needing the comfort only Kara's scent could give her.

"I mean it. I'm tired of seeing someone so kind hearted in pain." Jess frowned.

"C'monn! I mean it! Now!"

"No." Sam ordered Alex not to perform any magic, knowing that her mate didn't have the energy.

"I'm coming I'm coming already! Calm your ass down!" Jess grumbled.

"Bout damn time." Alex huffed, the door clicking as it was unlocked.

"What the hell are you doing here! Your sister running off on Lena not enough !?" Jess cracked open the door.

"She didn't run off."

"Bullshit!" Jess shut the door with a slam.

"Bitch." Alex growled, forcing Jess to unlock the door once more and reopen it.

"Let go before I kill you!" Jess spat, finding herself able to twitch, and fight much more than any time Alex had controlled her previously.

Alex coughed, leaning on Sam for support, her grip on Jess evaporating.

"I told you no!" Sam growled, simply picking Alex up, cradling the woman in her arms rather than help prop her up.

"Put me down." Alex protested, fighting Sam's grip.

"Nope, this is your punishment for disobedience."

Alex growled back frustrated.

"Yeah yeah, well you two stooges can keep playing BDSM, I'm gonna go take care of my heart broken friend. "

"Wait, wait. Heartbroken? What do you mean? Is that why Kar's stuff is all piled up out here?" Alex asked, fighting Sam's hold.

"Shh! Be a good girl. No overexerting yourself!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, that is what happens when someone watches their girlfriend walk out on them with some fucking wolf tramp without a damn word! They end up heartbroken. "

"Tramp?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…. Do you mean Cat?" Sam figured it must be her, she was looking after Ruby, but when Kara came to the hospital she had Ruby with her.

"Yes! Now, will you please leave us alone! Lena isn't doing well."

"Course she isn't. She thinks her mate abandoned her." Sam's face fearful of ever having to endure such a thing.

"Wait!" Alex snapped as Jess went to close the door.

"What!" Jess spat back.

"Kara didn't run off with Cat! She was visiting me in the hospital."

"Sure she was! You look real sick." Jess rolled her eyes.

"This help at all?" Alex held up her wrist bearing the hospital bracelet.

"I …" Jess stopped.

"We need Lena."

"Kara… didn't … she still wants Lena? She didn't just leave?" Jess processed.

"That poor wolf is head over all four paws." Sam smiled.

"Whether it was intentional or not she even already marked Lena." Alex added.

"C.. come on in, I… I need to talk to Lena. " Jess left the door open, heading upstairs. "We'll be back down in a bit."

"Ok then." Alex sighed.

"Poor Lena.." Sam was still processing as she headed in and plopped down on Lena's couch.

"Sam, you ok?"

"Yeah… just .. just I can't imagine the pain Lena is in … especially considering that ...That Kara marked her."

"It's just a misunderstanding." Alex shrugged attempting to slip from Sam's embrace.

"No!" Sam held Alex tighter. "Not right now. I need my mate."

"I.. ok." Alex allowed, not able to put it together quite yet.

"I don't want to let you go." Sam sniffed.

"Baby?" Alex looked up to Sam.

"I can't imagine the pain I would feel if one day you just left. Without a word. I…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex hid her conflicted emotions, fearful of what might happen to Sam if she were ever to be killed.

"Good! Because I need my damn mate!" Sam clung to Alex.

"Lena! Lena!" Jess called, hopping up the steps.

Lena groaned, her friends piercing voice drilling into her sensitive ears.

"Lena!"

"Shh! Owww! Fuck … everything hurts…" Lena sniffled into her tearstained pillow.

"Sorry!" Jess whispered. "But I have some news that will help. I promise."

"You have something that can wipe my memory of the past month, and cure this fucked hangover?" Lena whimpered.

"No. Better." Jess plopped down, sitting next to Lena on the bed.

"How? Everything's falling apart and my head makes everything feel like the world is ending." Lena complained, wishing she could just be normal, and soothe her breakup with chocolate, carbs, and ice cream like she yusto. Even the worst of regular hangovers would be better than this.

"Kara was just going to see Alex in the hospital… well.. that certainly makes it sound a lot less great, but still. Kara didn't abandon you."

"What!?" Lena shot up in bed, immediately regretting it as her head launched its counter-attack.

"Alex and Sam are downstairs. They wanted to see you. But I figured the good news would be a mandatory first step to get you to talk to them."

"Yeah well, the second step is something to make my head stop ringing." Lena smiled, her head still screaming.

"Maybe the necromancer will have something for you."

"Yeah. Help me down?" Lena requested.

"Course, come on." Jess pulled Lena's arm over her shoulder and helped her down the stairs.

"There you are! Bout time." Alex welcomed.

"Oof, quiet down."

"Someone is … not feeling great this morning." Jess explained.

"I mean I can understand after your misunderstanding with Kara. But I expected to see you cheery to hear that she didn't just run off for no reason, or to be with someone else."

"I think I drank too much." Lena guessed.

"No. She got drugged."

"I got a what now?" Lena groaned.

"Your right…" Alex could tell just from the aura emanating from the vampire.

"Who drugged me?" Lena winced.

"James! He!" Jess considered telling the whole truth. "He.." she struggled, aware of Lena's history, how she has become a vampire, and what the thought of a vampire attempting to do what James was almost successful in doing would do to her. "He had some bad blood." Jess offered, wishing to protect her friend.

"Uugh, Bad doesn't cover it." Lena complained.

"Umm baby?" Alex looked to Sam.

"Yes?" Sam knew what Alex would ask for.

"Can I get up to help her?"

"How much will it drain you?"

"Not too bad."

"Fine. " Sam released Alex from her arms. "I love you. I.. just please stop pushing so hard. "

"C'mere" Alex gestured to both Lena and Jess.

"Here you go." Jess offered Lena up to Alex.

"Uugh. My.. head."

"Yeah, yeah, if it makes you feel any better I went through the ringer too." Alex empathized.

"No, but knowing Kara didn't just run off does. When is she coming back?" Lena smiled missing her mate.

"I'll tell you in a sec, ok. Now just get ready to hate me, then love me, and then probably hate me all over again " Alex prepped.

"You gonna make my headache go away?"

"Yup." Alex looked at the coffee table next to them, spotting a small plant.

"Then I just might fall in love with a second Danvers." Lena teased.

Sam growled from back on the couch.

"Here you go." Alex made a tight fist with her left hand, white embers wafting off of it.

"What th-!" Lena screamed out as the fist felt like it would break all the way through her abdomen.

"Sorry hun, only way." Alex used what was left of her strength to grab the potted plant, placing it in front of Lena's mouth as she began to vomit up all of the tainted blood.

Lena howled out curses, as she wretched her guts out.

"B.. better?" Alex asked, sitting back down next to Sam as Lena's puking ebbed.

"Soooo much!" Lena's sincerity was undercut by another heavy heave.

"You didn't overdo it?" Sam checked.

"Not too much." Alex shrugged before leaning against her mate, craving the warmth of the wolf's arms around her once more.

"Good girl." Sam praised.

Alex adored the simple words, purring into her mate.

"So… your right, I love you now." Lena sighed, finally feeling herself again.

"Good, I'm glad." Alex cheered.

"Mine." Sam wrapped arms around Alex, pulling her in close.

"So.. what's the second thing that's gonna make me hate you?" Lena picked her head up, finally able to focus again.

"Kara left safety here to come see me in the hospital. Not because she was running off with Cat. If I had to guess, Kara wanted to speak with Cat to ensure that she wasn't what her wolf wanted. That her wolf could love you alone; just as much as she did. And if she had been leaving you, she would have told you. I'm insulted on her behalf that you thought she would ever do that to anyone."

"I… " Lena nodded. "You are right. Kara is a better person than that. "

"Good."

"You think she.."

"I'm not blind."

"Wait why would her wolf not love the same person she does?" Lena paused.

"That… is something it's best she tell you herself." Alex shook her head, not wanting to share secrets that weren't her own.

"So… where's Kara now!" Lena smiled overeager.

"She… was captured. The pack has her now."

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Calm down!" Jess fought to keep Lena pinned against a wall with Sam helping her.

"How could you!" Lena roared, fangs protruding, her face burning red with fury.

"I told you." Alex sighed, light-headed from using her magic to clear Lena's head.

"No, that isn't an excuse! I'll never accept it!" Lena thrashed, fighting the wolf and the vampire gripping to her arms and trying to keep her from attacking.

"It's not an excuse. It is what happened!"

"So!? You just let your sister be taken!?" Lena gnashed.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"That's bullshit you always have a choice!" Lena attempted to claw at Jess and Sam, catching Jess's side.

"Fuck!" Jess lost control of Lena, her arm getting free.

"Hell no !" Sam grabbed Lena throwing her to the floor and pinning her down, protecting her mate no matter what.

"I was passing out! Kara broke my ribs! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't have fought if I wanted to! And to protect me Kara chose to go with him!" Alex expounded.

"I will never forgive you! For just letting Kara be taken! My Kara!" Lena thrashed, finding each movement drive Sam's knees harder into her back.

"Calm down!" Sam drove her forearm into the back of Lena's neck.

"My Kara… My mate! Got stolen by those wolves! Would you calm down!" Lena snarled, knowing putting it in terms Sam would understand might change her position.

Sam softened just as Lena had suspected. However what the vampire hadn't suspected was how wonderful it felt to refer to Kara as her mate.

"Calm down Lena!" Jess spoke up, catching sight of Sam's determination wavering.

"I.. even so! This isn't Alex's fault! And hurting my mate won't get you back yours!" Sam retorted with logic, having to fight her wolf to do so.

Lena growled frustrated into the floor, her face pinned against it painfully.

"Let it go Lena." Sam instructed, holding her side as it began to heal up.

"We came here to make a plan to get her back." Alex went to stand, and immediately decided it was not a good idea.

"How? You yourself told me just a week ago how powerful the wolves are!" Lena looked up at Alex as best she could from the floor.

"I didn't say we'd run in guns a blazing." Alex huffed.

"Then what's your plan." Lena pushed.

"Figured it would be best to talk to you before I go planning anything." Alex offered.

"So you have nothing."

"Zip, zilch, nada."

Lena fought Sam as hard as she could, infuriated that Alex didn't already have a complete concrete plan.

"So far!" Alex proclaimed.

"Calm down or I'll knock you out!" Sam threatened.

"So.. what do we do?" Lena grumbled.

"I'd prefer it if we began with you stopping trying to kill me."

"Fine." Lena huffed.

"Good." Sam stepped off of Lena, returning to her mate on the couch.

"Where are they keeping her?" Lena opened.

"I don't know." Alex admitted shamefully.

"Then what do you know!" Lena snarled, making her way to her knees, her body aching from being held down by the wolf.

"I know that we have time. We have another eleven days before.. anything bad happens to her." Alex answered, finding some solace in it.

Sam could tell just how scared her mate was. The wolf took Alex's hand, holding it with both of hers, showing support.

"Well, that is something." Lena allowed.

"Until the next full moon, that is how long we have." Jess concluded.

"Wait… what does the moon have to do with this!" Lena pondered. "No! I'm tired of being in the dark! What do they want! Why did they take her! And what does Cat have to do with it!?" Lena snapped.

"It isn't my-"

"No! I'm done! Either you tell me or I'll find her myself! And I swear if any of those animals hurt her I will slit their throats and drain them just for fun!" Lena's fangs emerged along with the bloodlust she despised since the very moment she was turned.

Alex swallowed and looked to Sam.

"If it were me... I would want my mate to know." Sam offered.

"Kara is the alpha of her pack. And they want her to bond with Cat, the omega. To force them to be together." Alex told half of the truth.

"Bond?"

"It is like mating. They want to force Cat and Kara to fuck, and do so in a way that will force them to do it, again and again, every full moon until one of them dies." Alex explained, trying to give Lena just enough to satisfy her.

Lena's face twitched in disgust. "And this is the pack that Kara loves so much … that wants to force her to do this?"

"Yes." Sam answered for Alex crestfallen.

Jess didn't speak, simply placing a hand on Lena's shoulder, understanding why she was so tense.

"Fucking monsters." Lena muttered.

Alex growled, defensive of her mate. "Take it back."

"Oh what you think it is just fine? That they would force your sister to do that!?" Jess finally spoke up.

"Of course it isn't !" Sam snapped.

"But it's your pack that is doing it!" Jess fought, able to sense that Lena was too triggered to speak up.

"And I'm here aren't I!?" Sam defended herself.

"I don't see you coming up with any plans! Or speaking up with any insider information!" Jess argued.

"You wanna know what I know?"

"Yes please." Jess agreed.

"We have no hope. The pack has been going rabid, their strength and speed will only grow as we get closer to the moon. And almost all of the pack will be protecting her without any opportunity to take her back."

"Yeah, great plan." Jess criticized.

"That isn't all."

"Oh great, it gets better." Jess complained.

"The only chance we have is Cat." Sam announced, garnering Alex's attention. The necromancer had heard nothing of this plan, and was certainly surprised and intrigued.

"No!" Lena spoke up, knuckles white, gripping to the fabric of her pants. "Not the woman who is the reason Kara left safety!"

"I am the reason she left safety. I fucked up and ended up in the hospital. After that, it was only a matter of time before she ran off to see me. And it's my fault she got so worked up! I.. if I hadn't… " Alex couldn't admit the spell she had cast to Sam still. "Then she would have had at least an opportunity to escape! It's all my fault!" Alex broke.

"Baby…" Sam went to hold her mate but Alex evaded her, standing and leaving out the back door without a word.

Alex shook, exiting the butchery, hating the truth of it, that if she hadn't been so weak and stupid her sister would still be safe! "It's my fault! My fucking fault!" Alex punched the brick wall of the butchery in anger, feeling defeated.

A high whistle caught Alex's attention, a woman in a dark red dress revealed herself.

Alex spun around, seeing the woman, immediately wondering if she had been there the whole time or exited from somewhere Alex couldn't see. "Gayle." Alex backed up into the wall which was now behind her.

"You hurt your hand." Gayle chuckled darkly as she approached.

"What do you want?" Alex glared, fearful, but attempting to look strong.

"You always have worn your heart on your sleeve haven't you?" Gayle thoroughly enjoyed playing with Alex.

"What do you want!" Alex repeated impatient.

"Not me. I'm just the messenger."

"What do they want?" Alex corrected.

"Well. Want isn't quite correct either. It's more of a demand."

"Yeah yeah! I'm busy! Fuck off. And I'll see you …" Alex paused worried about not being able to be there to help get Kara back if they don't find something before the full moon.

"Nope, the wait simply won't do." Gayle approached, paying no mind to personal space.

"Buzz off."

"You were closed last night."

"Your point?" Alex huffed.

"There was a murder. Because you weren't open." Gayle informed.

"What!?"

"You weren't open to sell blood, and a man was murdered last night, completely drained." Gayle explained, taking Alex's trembling hand. "Ahh" She directed her attention to the open wound, blood dripping out slowly.

"I.. was in the hospital!"

"That's no excuse and you know it." Gayle swept up a droplet with her index finger, bringing it up, holding it in front of her own face. "The council simply can't be having that now."

Alex watched the cravings on Gayle's face, an ember of hope within her that the nightwalker might slip up in her evident hunger.

"You would just love that so much wouldn't you?" Gayle broke out in an ecstatic smile.

Alex huffed, completely failing to hide that her hopes had arisen once more.

"You are simply a treat!"

"And if I refused this meeting."

"You won't. Tonight. Eight o'clock." Using only her index finger Gayle pushed Alex's head backward, knocking it painfully against the brick wall behind her.

"What gonna kill me? Don't think that'll do you much good." Alex winced, beyond weak, her head ringing.

"Then the puppy dies!" Gayle threatened. "I was thinking of leaving her corpse strewn over her favorite game. Ms. Pacman right?"

"You-"Alex was stopped by the Vampire's fingernail threatening to be drilled through her skull.

"GoodBye ." Gayle kissed Alex, keeping the necromancer under threat of being murdered with ease. A small custom of the vile vampire, the heinous little taunt of a power play, used simply to taunt Alex and show her how far below the vampires she was. "Sweet as always. See you tonight "

"Thanks asshole!" Sam stood to follow Alex the moment she left the room.

"G.. give her some time." Lena instructed.

"Since when do you care!"

"I may be a monster, but I'm not heartless! Of course I care. And she needs time to cool off. You stop her from processing and she will never stop blaming herself." Lena advised.

"Fine." Sam growled angrily.

"So?" Lena looked away swallowing pride, caring more for her mate than her disdain for the wolf. "How does Cat fit into saving Kara."

"She is the only one free to see Kara who also has good reason to want her free."

"Bullshit, I was there the night she had Kara silvered just to bring her back, and apparently fuck her!" Lena simmered, infuriated that anyone would be forced into that.

"Calm down." Sam warned.

"She was going to rape my mate!" Lena's eyes alight in fury.

"No, she wasn't." Sam corrected.

"She was going to have sex with Kara when Kara didn't want to! That is the definition of rape!"

"Cat doesn't want it either! She sees it as a sacrifice for the pack; one that if she doesn't choose to make … she will be forced to." Sam explained.

"I can't believe-"

"Well! I'm not a fan of it either! But it is how the pack works! Alex and I will contact you if we need your help!" Sam gave up, her anger getting the better of her.

"Whatever!" Lena huffed.

Sam exited the butchery, seeing her mate trembling with blood on her forehead. "Alex?"

"Hey baby." Alex gave a smile, attempting to seem as if nothing has happened.

"Why is their blood on you?" Sam worried, moving closer and wiping the blood off of Alex's forehead.

"Uugh, punched the wall… I got upset." Alex looked down to her hand ashamed, not wanting to let Sam in on the threat.

"On your forehead?"

"Must have wiped it against my forehead." Alex revealed her hand.

"Damnit Alex!" Sam knew there was more, but she didn't want to stress Alex out more.

Alex gave a guiltful giggle, thinking she has gotten away with it.

"Stop getting yourself hurt already!" Sam kissed Alex's knuckles and then wiped the blood off of Alex's forehead.

"I love you." Alex offered.

"I love you too." Sam sighed, kissing Alex's forehead, and then giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Home?" Alex asked, hugging Sam.

"Home." Samantha confirmed for her mate. "We will go home and You are gonna lay down. I will cuddle with you until I have to pick up Ruby."

"Then?" Alex lead, her arms slowly tightening around Sam, needing the wolf.

"Then I will go get her and Chinese food. We can all have a nice dinner. In our PJ's, that bit is mandatory." Sam wrapped her arms around Alex as well, pulling her mate's head in, having Alex rest her face on her shoulder.

Alex whimpered, rubbing her cheek against her wolf. She thought of fighting, of protesting that she should work to help Kara, but she knew that they had time, and that there would be no use in fighting her mate with the state she was in.

"PJ's are mandatory. We can watch something together. Then, when that is over, and Ruby is off doing her homework, I'm going to take you off to our bedroom, tie you down.."

Alex whimpered, the idea getting the better of her, being tied up for her mate, completely at Sam's mercy.

"And then. I'm going to cuddle up to you, and finally feel like my mate is safe and protected." Sam had made her point.

"S...Sam!" Alex whined at the reversal.

"Too bad. I want one night where I'm not worried about you getting yourself hurt." Sam denied resolute.

Alex still clung to Sam as she feared for how she would attend to the meeting while still satisfying her mate's need to have her safe. "Ok baby. I love you." Alex offered.

"Good girl."

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kara awoke in a dank basement, vague memories of what had happened the previous night lingering as her head spun. She could remember entering Maxwell's car, smelling something peculiar within it immediately. His assurances that it was nothing, but the odor lingering under her nose, somehow a facsimile of Lena. During the drive the scent felt as if it were building; not waning. Each moment she felt her skin begin to burn, igniting get cravings for her mate further and further. It was empirically too much, the odor seeming identical to her mate. No matter what she asked of the wolf driving before Maxwell gave her nothing.

Being so distracted with the odor did everything to assist the wolf who had apprehended her. Kara had become so preoccupied, scratching and clawing at her nose that she didn't notice as he began to circle the same building repeatedly.

It didn't take long for Kara to lose control of her wolf, parts of her shifting against her will. Kara couldn't quite remember the exact words he used, but she could remember the pleased look on his face as she lost herself, blacking out, her wolf taking over in the passenger seat.

The first thing Kara remembered coming out of the initial blackout was being pushed from the car. The new fresh air brought her back from her wolf form. It was all a haze, but she remembered feeling their hands on her, forcing her into the building and down the stairs. The rough pushes, apathetic to her well being, furious with her for her disobedience. Kara could still feel the aching from where half a dozen wolves kicked and beat her for fighting. Her whole body was covered in bruises covering the whole spectrum, a dark black to grotesque green and even some beginning to heal a soft discolored yellow. They all hurt, Kara's breathing brought the thudding soreness to the front of her mind. The chains pulled at her wrists and ankles, simultaneously searing her flesh, threatening to burn all the way through her. God did Kara despise silver more than ever; especially when combined with its properties that apparently stopped her from shifting. Kara fought, her wolf furious, her wolf wishing to come out more and more by the moment as the same scent from the car was even thicker in this room. The scent thickening Kara could tell now that it clearly wasn't Lena no matter how much it smelled exactly like her. Her favorite odor of the gentle wild that called to her wolf, but this was artificial somehow. The sheer knowledge that it was artificial almost infuriated Kara as much as the fact that her wolf thought Lena was close but that she couldn't hold her infuriated the animal foaming at the mouth within her. Yanking at her chains so hard she thought her hands might be torn off Kara howled out, calling a challenge to any wolf who would take it; her inner creature wishing to fight.

"Shut up already!" Maxwell lounged across the room from Kara.

Kara snapped back at him in a series of growls and angry barks, in her human form but all beast.

"Shut up!"

Kara yanked harder at her bindings.

"Your mate 'll be here soon enough! She'll help soothe you, kay?" Maxwell groaned, almost regretting capturing her now that he knew it involved losing so much sleep.

The mention of her mate instantly brought Kara's more logical half back to the surface. "L… Lena?" Kara perked up hopefully.

"The fucks Lena?" Maxwell rolled over in the basement's couch drained and frustrated.

"My mate!" Kara snarled.

"Your mate is gonna be Cat, Jesus! How did you end up the fucking alpha? You're so damn dense!" Lord complained.

"No, she isn't!" Kara denied.

"Kara! You are the alpha! Which means the omega is your mate! Cat is your mate!" Maxwell hopped off of the couch impatient and frustrated.

"Not if I already have one!" Kara growled.

"What fucked fantasies do you have in that head of yours!" Lord argued, forcibly lifting Kara's head and checking just to make a show of it. "No bites, no marks. You aren't mated idiot!"

"I! M… maybe not! But I have a mate and her name is Lena! A… And for your information she has bitten me before!" Kara snarled.

"What!? The vampire bite here!?"

"Yes!" Kara snapped.

"Uugh! You really are an idiot! You couldn't even bond with a vampire if you wanted to! She wouldn't have what it takes to satisfy your wolf! No heats!" Maxwell warned overly full of himself.

"Wait!? Really!" Kara was actually relieved, the opposite of what Maxwell had intended. Kara was ecstatic, if she ever got free she could tell Lena, she could share this part of herself without fear of what she might make Lena; without worry of ever putting her in the position Cat was in; of having no choice but to stay with someone she didn't want.

"Of course not! Or did you think you could dig up a corpse and bond with that too? She is dead! You can't bond with the dead!" Maxwell turned his back on Kara waving her off.

"Cat will never be my mate!"

"You are welcome to stay in denial as long as you wish. But we have called for Cat to come care for you till the moon instead of me." Maxwell plopped back down on the couch.

"Pfft! I'd even rather have a fake mate than you!" Kara huffed.

For some reason, that comment pushed Maxwell over the edge. "Don't you dare call her that to her face! That woman has given her life for this pack to continue, and I won't have you making her third mating any harder on her!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, you hypocrite!?" Kara snarled. "You the one who dragged me here and filled your car and this room up with… whatever that smell is to keep me disoriented. All to force the two of us to mate each other!" Kara criticized.

Maxwell growled, disliking that Kara made any sense. "I! This is what the pack needs!" He told himself.

"Yeah right!" Kara growled back frustrated.

"Now shut the hell up already! I'm trying to get the sleep I missed out on watching over your ass!" Maxwell ordered, turning over on the couch.

A couple of hours later Cat arrived at the building. Kara could smell her scent before the wolf even entered.

Maxwell's ears perked, hearing the doorbell. "Finally. I can get out of here!"

"See ya, won't miss ya." Kara huffed.

"Yeah yeah, now you play nice! Or else I'll slip more silver down here!"

"Asshole!" Kara barked angrily.

Maxwell didn't reply, he only laughed to himself as he escalated the stairs to allow Cat in.

Kara could vaguely hear the two of them speaking, but she couldn't make out any of their words well enough then to gather anything more than that Maxwell was frustrated, and Cat had mentioned her kids. Kara shook scared, fearful of what Cat might do. Maybe Cat was still too tired of the fighting and she would side with Maxwell. Maybe she had even been in on sending her to the hospital in the first place. If Cat didn't want Kara to know about Alex being in the hospital Kara would never have known. For all she knew it could have been completed orchestrated by the omega. Fear had taken Kara over, consuming her completely until she shook in her burning chains, her eyes sealed shut, terrible tableaux thundering through her mind.

Cat finally snapped her out of the terrors as she tried to undo the chains that bound her. "Kara! Fuck! That just isn't right!" Cat growled angry with Maxwell for doing this.

"Cat?" Kara picked her head up.

"Damnit I don't have the key!" Cat complained, wincing as her fingertips burned.

"Cat! Stop! You don't have to do that! I'm ok!" Kara rushed to assure, all but a hint of her fears already abated.

"You are bound in silver. That is far from ok." Cat glared, having none of Kara belittling her own pain.

"You just said you don't have the key. So there is nothing you can do about it." Kara countered.

"Fine! But that doesn't mean I have to let you suffer this scent."

"What is it?" Kara asked, her curiosity peaked by something being able to mimic Lena's scent.

"Wolfbane. Max is probably using it to get high while on the job site."

"What?" Kara was completely lost. "I've smelled wolfsbane before. And … it doesn't smell like that, and I don't remember getting high." Kara elaborated, watching as Cat scoured the basement.

"It affects Alphas and omegas differently. And well high probably isn't the right word, but consuming it will certainly give a wolf a pleasant buzz and make the day go by a lot easier." Cat still wasn't sure where the wolfsbane odor was emanating from.

"Jobsite?"

"We are in the basement of Maxwell's wife's construction site. He helps out occasionally to put himself through med school." Cat explained, finding the stash and chucking it out a window a couple feet above her head, and directly at ground level.

"Thank you, that is actually a little better."

"Yes, the room is still pretty saturated with it, but that will help a little." Cat offered.

"Yeah. That stuff is…" Kara trailed off, unsure how to describe it.

"Like artificial sweetener? Certainly seems like something good, but too much of it and it's sickly sweet and clearly fake?" Cat gave her own explanation.

"Yes!" Kara cheered, immediately regretting it as she felt her bindings burn at her more for moving.

"Be careful Kara!" Cat whimpered. "Uugh! I will be right back." Cat rushed back upstairs.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Kara yelled, Cat seemingly ignoring her. Kara deflated, frustrated and worried. What if Cat would actually want to mate with her, or even hate the idea, but choose to do it anyway just to get it over with. What would it mean? If that was what Cat wanted? Dread began to take over Kara, concern that her choices from the beginning had been a horrible mistake. That this whole time maybe she should have just given in, did what the pack and even Cat wanted. What if everything with Lena had just been a terrible mistake? If Kara and Cat were to end up being forced to bond… Kara could never allow herself to go back to Lena, even if she could get over the pain she suspected neglecting her rut would put her through. Kara knew she simply couldn't live with herself in such a situation where she was with Cat for the full moon, but Lena the rest of the month. And… if this all ended up being the case, if she and Cat were to be mated; were these two past weeks with Lena a mistake?

Kara found it infinitely easier to become stuck in her own head with this pseudo saccharine sweet scent sticking under her nose. Once more she was snapped out of it by Cat.

"Geez, maybe you can even get a little buzzed without eating it?" Cat teased, wringing out a washcloth into a bucket.

"Not gonna lie. You might be right." Kara agreed, feeling weak and her mind a touch hazy. "What's that for?"

"You are covered in blood Kara."

"Yeah… well, Maxwell and his buddies had their fun kickin my ass down the stairs." Kara gave a false smile.

"Poor girl." Cat sighed, dabbing away dried blood and dirt from Kara's face.

"I…" Kara sighed looking down.

"Bet you miss her. Especially with the scent of the wolfsbane still hanging around." Cat sighed.

"I!" Kara yelped, the washcloth stinging as it hit an open wound.

"Wolfsbane smells like your mate to an alpha or an omega."

"I… noticed." Kara whimpered.

"Yeah."

"Ummm… w… what does it smell like to you?"

"You mean who?" Cat corrected, some sorrow slipping through her facade.

"Yes. I do." Kara admitted.

"Her."

"That's good." Kara offered.

"I'd rather it smell like him." Cat brushed off.

"Why? You… actually loved her."

"Exactly. Imagine smelling wolfsbane and knowing you can never smell the real thing ever again." Cat explained.

Kara began to cry at that.

"Kara!?" Cat worried. Wiping away the tears as fast as she could.

"I! Will I ever smell my Lena again?" Kara sniffed scared.

Cat smiled back softly, kind and patient. "Yes, you will."

"H… how!" Kara whined out.

"K-"

"I'm stuck here! I'm actually chained! And if I'm not free soon they will force us to!"

"No, they won't." Cat seemed so certain.

"Yes, they will! That is what Maxwell said." Kara protested.

Cat scoffed, shaking her head. "But you bear each other's mark! I.. I don't even understand why they have you here. They should be reveling in the delight of their alpha having mated someone."

"No. We don't." Kara denied.

"What are you talking about. I've seen your mark on her."

"Yes. She wears mine." Kara acknowledged.

"Yeah." Cat nodded confident.

"Check my neck."

"Huh?" Cat perked up, following the Alpha's instructions, her findings shocking her.

"She bit me, but no mark."

"But she had a mark?" Cat reminded herself.

"And I haven't bitten her." Kara added.

"Have you.."

"We've kissed, and I've grabbed her ass and breasts. "

"That isn't…"

"I mean depends on who you ask. But. No, I don't consider it sex either." Kara offered.

"I will admit that is a surprise. But I still suspect you two are the same as the two from the book."

Kara gave a half smile. "If you can get me free I can promise to read that."

Cat nodded, a plan formulating. "I will be back ok?" Cat offered, heading off.

"Wait!" Kara called out.

"You want to go home to her, right?"

"More than anything." Kara agreed.

"Ok then. Trust me." Cat bowed her head to Kara, a soft act of assurance.

"Thank you," Kara whispered back hopeful.

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Trigger warning: BRIEF mention of suicide. Not out of wanting to die. Just a heads up, that is there, however, I wouldn't say it is super triggering, and it certainly isn't in depth or anything. Anywho, just wanted anyone who would be worried about that to know.

"That's better!" Sam smiled, surveying sub-par handy work, however still satisfied.

"You know, I really had hoped if you ever used these on me that I would be wearing less clothes." Alex frowned.

"My omega is not leaving this couch!" Sam cheered, tieing off the ropes to three legs of the couch.

"You know I could get out of these if I needed to? Right?"

"Yes, but getting it all tied back up like this on your own would be a real challenge!" Sam boasted.

"Sure I'll let you believe that." Alex shrugged.

Sam growled back, frustrated. "You are gonna be a good girl… right?"

"I mean…" Alex looked over the ropes sloppily tightened around her body. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"I!" Sam hesitated. "Then I'll untie you!"

"It would be easier… and faster for me to untie myself." Alex whispered.

"What was that!?" The wolf growled back, glaring at Alex.

"Nothing! Nothing." Alex couldn't help but smile.

"I just want my mate safe!" Sam gave a growl that broke down to a whimper far faster than she intended.

"Come on baby. I'm tied down, I can't get up and I need my mate." Alex whimpered back, she made a point of pulling at her ropes playfully.

Sam instantaneously caved for her mate, plopping down above her on the couch, holding her mate tight.

"Hmm, that is a lot better." Alex melted under her mate's arms.

"You still smell like me." Sam's wolf rolled over in delight.

"Your scent is extra strong ever since we…" Alex blushed.

Sam growled a deep purr into Alex's ear.

"It is nice to have your scent with me all the time." The woman's face grew redder as she felt the ropes tighter at her skin, the wolf on top of her, and her temperature rising to meet the situation. "I… it lingers and… makes me think of you, of you on top of me like this… doing what you did to me the night you scented me." Alex couldn't help but fidget, her core dampening against her panties.

"Oh? Really?" Sam almost instantly forgot that she had promised herself she wouldn't do anything that would stress Alex's body. "I think I remember that. You almost completely naked on our bed, panting out my name as I scented you and danced my fingers along your soaked core." Sam mused in memory.

"Sam!" Alex couldn't help but whimper softly, her mate against her, the ropes pulling at heated skin.

"Yes baby?" Sam replied with her delightfully sensual voice.

"Sam." Alex whispered, her fingers finding the wolf's hips.

"I can still smell you just as strong undermine."

"R... really?" Alex checked.

"Yeah." Sam smiled back, her lips so close to her mate's.

"Please."

"No." Sam steeled herself.

"Just a kiss." Alex sailed a sirens call.

"I… don't wanna… stress your body anymore."

"My core tight and aching, body burning for you, that isn't stress on my body?" Alex called.

"You little fucking tease." Sam needed to satiate the burning in her mate's core.

"I'm only a tease if I don't let you. And you are allowed to. In fact, I'm begging you."

"Goddamnit."

"Please." Alex requested once more.

"You better relax after." Sam argued.

"As you wish my alpha." Alex offered, Sam's lips not far behind.

Sam was so delicate, her lips barely giving more than a peck repeatedly as she allowed one hand to tenderly rest upon one of Alex's breasts, cupping her without squeezing whatsoever.

"Sam!" Alex whined.

"Bad girl. Soft, slow, gently and easy or nothing whatsoever." Sam corrected stern.

"Saaam!" Alex complained.

"Bad girl. You need to relax."

"Please... just… I need you down there." Alex pleaded.

"Fine." Sam huffed with another quick kiss, lowering her hand to slip down and inside Alex's panties. "You are already soaked for me." Sam held herself back, but she couldn't have been more delighted to feel her mate's drenched core ripe and ready.

"Fuck baby!" Alec panted, her swollen lips pounding with hungry desperation for her lover's fingers.

"So easy to ruin you in ache."

"I!" Alex wanted to fight the taunt, but it was true. "N...not normally." She looked away embarrassed.

"I like it. I like getting to see my mate; my lover so easily ruined with need for me."

"Fuck." Alex whined.

"That's what I'm doing baby." Sam parted Alex's folds with her index and forefinger as she dragged her middle digit up and down the small pink slit.

"S...so slow it hurts!"

Sam smiled too wide.

"Need you!"

"I know." Sam whispered.

"Please!" Alex cried out as only a single finger slipped inside her down by one knuckle. Alex still wasn't quite accustomed to penetration yet, only the tip of a single finger feeling almost perfect as a taunt inside of her.

"What does my little girl want?"

"Fuck… please! My clit! Please play with my clit!" Alex pleaded.

"I love you." Sam kissed a little deeper, allowing dexterous fingers to taunt along all of Alex at the same time as her thumb teased her mate's throbbing and sensitive clit gently.

"Sam!" Alex screamed out at the first glance along her bundle of nerves, her mind melting out her ears, hands grabbing at Sam's hips desperately for more.

"My baby ok?" Sam checked, now kissing down Alex's neck, sucking and nibbling gently, extremely cautious not to bite too hard; instead only to aid in coaxing out Alex's release.

"Yes! Fuck faster! Please!" Alex couldn't control herself as her mouth laid open, panting, lost on the edge.

"You remember what to do right?"

"A… A… Ask permission!"

"Good girl." Sam praised, her wolf overjoyed as she could smell Alex's precipice approaching.

"Please?" Alex requested eyes rolling back in anticipation.

"No."

Alex choked on air, caught as Sam intentionally speed up.

"Hold it." Sam instructed.

"B… But!" Alex shook, the act of holding back her climax excruciating as Sam refused to relent.

"Keep it right there."

"Need!" Alex screamed, no longer far away lost in delight, but now stuck grounded right there under her mate delivering to her the most excruciating pleasure there ever had been. Her hands began to claw at Sam's hips, her whole body demanding release.

"Just a little more." Sam speed her fingers, watching Alex wriggle and writhe under her, her body and scent begging.

"Hurts." Alex's pussy was drenched, and now beginning to ruin more than just her panties.

"You can cum." Sam whispered low, her fingers keeping the perfect pace, driving Alex over the edge.

Alex broke, shaking as she soaked her pants and dampened the couch, her tongue slipping sloppily out of her mouth as she finally achieved her climax. The waves of her pleasure finally calmed down sometime after, her mate almost done removing the ropes.

"G... God… that was."

"My name is Samantha. But you can call me that if you like." Sam purred.

"Fuuuck." Alex moaned.

"Glad you enjoyed." Sam giggled.

"Enjoyed? I don't think I can move."

"Well, you will have to. You got all dirty, and it will help you relax." Sam pulled the last of the rope free.

"I certainly can't walk." Alex argued.

"Yeah well that is fine, pick up your arms." Sam ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Alex wondered, however obeying. No sooner did she obey than did she realize Sam had picked her up.

Holding her mate close Sam carried Alex towards the bathroom. "You do have a nice tub. I've been thinking about you using it since Ruby and I started staying here."

"Hmmph. I need it with all the shit the Vampires put me through." Alex complained.

"Well, today is your day off. So I mandate that you don't get to worry about the vampires today!" Sam ordered.

"I… umm." Alex winced, hiding in Sam's arms.

"No."

"Sam."

"The answer is no. You are not allowed go to any meetings with them today. Or even think of the dead fuckers!"

"Sam. I don't have that luxury." Alex sighed.

"I said no Al." Sam shook her head sitting her mate down on the bathroom sink's counter, and then turning on the water.

"Samantha, I love you, but I have to. "

"No!" Sam cemented.

"They threatened Ruby." Alex hated to admit.

"And I will protect her."

"Sam!"

"I will protect you too."

"NO! You won't!" Alex yelled.

"Alex." Sam whispered, able to tell that her mate wasn't playing.

"You made a promise!"

Sam scoffed. "One you know I never intended to keep."

"Please… don't break your promise." Alex whispered.

"Bath time!" Sam ignored, stripping.

"Now that just isn't fair."

"What?"

"Getting naked while we are still arguing."

"Too bad." Sam shook her ass as she slipped off her panties.

"Evil…" Alex grumbled. "They want me downstairs at eight. Apparently, someone was drained the night I was in the hospital." Alex explained.

"I…" Sam completely knew how serious a matter this was without having to be told.

"I love you. I will make it quick, ok?" Alex requested, slipping off of the counter, immediately finding her knees still overly weak.

"Damnit you! You need to be healing up! Not wearing yourself down." Sam worried, holding her mate up.

"I love you." Alex thanked.

"I love you too. Now. Time to get all cleaned up." Sam kissed forgivingly at Alex's forehead.

"Thank you." Alex whimpered, guiltful.

"I want to protect you."

"You can't protect me from this. Anything else! Anything else! Please. Just not this." Alex begged.

"I won't today." Sam sighed.

"And Tomorrow?"

"I will make no promises."

"I will take what I can get." Alex shook her head.

"Here. Let me help baby." Sam pulled off Alex's shirt.

"Yup. You are certainly helping for my sake, not to get me naked or anything." Alex teased with a wide smile.

"Totally." Sam unabashedly stared down at Alex's uncovered breasts, delighting in her mate's choice not to wear a bra. "Solely for your sake. Nothing even remotely self-interested." Sam went down to her knees, removing her mate's pants and panties, clearly allowing her eyes to linger on her mate's natural bush, delighting in the scent emanating from her mate's sex. "God, you smell perfect. Did you know that?"

"I.." Alex blushed a perfect crimson.

Sam simply couldn't help her self as the perfect odor filled her lungs. She opened her mouth and took her tongue to Alex's sex, lapping at it, causing Alex to fall back against the wall.

Alex opened her legs obediently, dropping her hips, her sensitive core craving Sam's dextrous tongue.

"Sorry just had to have a taste." Sam stood back up with a wide smile.

"God… I…" Alex melted.

"Name's Samantha." Sam reminded.

"You can't just tease me like that. Especially when I just came and it's so.." Alex looked away embarrassed.

"Good girl. Now bath." Sam pulled Alex towards the now almost filled bathtub.

Alex nodded obediently, following Sam's instruction.

"You first baby. I will hold you from behind in the bath."

"That sounds really nice." Alex cooed, stepping in, adoring the warm water soothing her as she laid down in the tub. She couldn't help but focus on how the water felt against her core, warm and perfect on her sex.

"That Is my girl. Relax. You deserve it." Sam slipped in behind Alex just as she had planned. Her arms wrapped happily around her mate.

"Thank you." Alex laid back, rubbing her cheek against her mate.

"That's a girl."

Sam and Alex stayed there for well over an hour, soaping each other up, gently worshipping each other and their body. It was a heavenly time they shared together, caring for one another, exchanging the most loving of kisses and adoring each moment. Once they were pruned, clean, dirty, and cleaned all over again Sam and Alex slipped from the bath, drying each other off with just as much reverence as they had cleaned. By the time they were done, it was time for Sam to retrieve Ruby from after-school soccer practice, and grab some food for all of them. They gave remorseful goodbyes even knowing that they would only be apart for an hour or two depending on how long it took to grab the food. But that didn't change anything for Sam. She was loathsome of even the idea of parting with her mate once more. The last time she had Alex ended up in the hospital. The sight of Alex bleeding out almost scared Sam just as much it has Ruby. Seeing her mate, weak, bleeding, so close to death. It was the worst thing that Sam had ever endured, shattering her.

Sam told herself over and over again, each and every moment it repeated in her mind. 'Alex will be ok, She is safe, she will be fine.' It didn't stop; her mental chant raged on all the way to Ruby's soccer practice.

"Hey mom!"

"How was staying the night at Cat's? Enjoy having a whole herd to run round with?" Sam looked to Ruby through the rearview, attempting to pretend that she hadn't been on the verge of crying ever since she had left Alex's.

"It was… Different from home for sure "

"By home do you mean ours or Alex's?"

"I! Is Alex ok!"

"Yeah I told you she just had a little trouble and she fell asleep." Sam did her best to keep up the lie she had told to calm Ruby the day prior.

"They don't send you to the ICU because you fall asleep." Ruby frowned, holding her soccer ball tight.

"Do you even know what ICU stands for?"

"Intensive Care Unit. As in Alex isn't ok." Ruby let it show just how fearful and worried for Alex she was.

"She is just fine now. I promise. She and I have been cuddling all day."

"In the hospital?" Ruby doubted.

"No. At her place." Sam answered with a cheery smile to hide the fear she has too.

"Is… is it still just her place? Or ours now?" Ruby wondered playing around with her ball.

"So you do like Alex's better!" Sam teased.

"Course I do."

"Why of course?"

"When has Ms. Pacman." Ruby smiled, the truth much less simple.

"Really? That's all it takes to sway you?"

"Yup." Ruby lied.

"And here I was thinking you actually liked the idea of having a second parental figure or something." Sam looked up through the rearview.

"A second mom."

"Yeah. Exactly. I mean, she has always been pretty motherly and caringly towards you. So I just figured. Especially after you said that thing a couple weeks ago about calling Al mom." Sam shrugged.

"I! I mean. I don't know!" Ruby averted her gaze.

"Hmmph! I don't know either then. Guess I was wrong in suspecting you liked the idea of having Alex as another mom. You know if you don't like it, we can always just go back home." Sam baited her daughter.

"I… didn't say I didn't like it." Ruby pouted.

"Well… do you?"

"Do I what?" Ruby couldn't look at her mom.

"Do you like having Alex there to take care of you too? Do you want to have another mom?" Sam wasn't just trying to test her daughter, she really wanted to know, to see if Ruby was ok with everything that had been going on with the three of them.

"I… I mean… Alex is… she… I feel like she helped raise me." Ruby blurted out.

"She did." Sam admitted. "She had been there for us for a really long time hasn't she."

"And she… She just kinda feels like home. The same way you do." Ruby admitted rolling the ball back and forth in her lap, everything feeling a bit heavy.

"That is really nice to know. I.. you know most kids your age wouldn't be so accepting of their mom having a new relationship." Sam fished for any objections, worried that Ruby may be holding something back.

"I know. I… but this isn't new is it?" Ruby looked up for confirmation.

"No Rube, it isn't." Sam smiled back.

"Only Alex calls me that." Ruby giggled.

"Oh? Is she the only one allowed to call you Rube?"

"I… I don't know." Ruby pondered.

"Well, you get back to me on that then. But in the meantime, we are getting Chinese!" Sam cheered, pulling into the parking lot.

"Chinese!" Ruby echoed excited.

"Yeah. Pajama party. You, me and Alex are all gonna feast and watch a movie!"

"I definitely like Alex's better." Ruby teased.

"Hey! Movie and feast don't mean you don't have to do your homework young lady." Sam tried to stay tough.

"I did it before practice." Ruby countered, hopping from the car.

"Aye! No, leave the ball in the car. Bring your homework. I can look over it while we wait." Sam argued.

"But Alex is always the one who checks my homework!" Ruby complained.

"Dear Lord what would I do without that woman." Sam whispered to herself. "Well she is tired today, so I can do it."

"Uugh fine." Ruby huffed, grabbing her bag and throwing the ball back.

It took more than an hour to put in and receive their order, more than enough time for Sam to figure out what Ruby was studying and check that everything was correct. Once they got their food the two of them headed back to Alex, eager to see her. Once they finally got home Ruby rushed ahead, running upstairs to see Alex napping on the couch.

At first, seeing Alex stationary with her eyes closed scared Ruby. For only a moment she was certain that Alex had died. "Alex!" Ruby screamed jostling her.

"Uugh! Rube! You trying to kill me or something?" Alex awoke, her heart racing from having the child scream in her face.

"I! Thought you were hurt again!" Ruby whimpered, sniffing at Alex, hoping to see if she was ok from her odor.

"I'm fine kiddo. Ok?"Alex sat up.

"The last time I saw you, you were passed out and could barely breathe."

"I am so sorry you saw any of that hun." Alex grabbed Ruby tight in a hug.

"A… Al!" Ruby whimpered Into the squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. You mean so much to me and I failed you by letting you see any of that." Alex cried.

"I! It's ok." Ruby hugged back.

"Are you ok!?"

"I am now that I can see you are back to your normal self." Ruby admitted.

"I got really scared that you would never forgive me Rube." Alex shared.

"I… couldn't ever not forgive you Alex." Ruby whimpered into the strong parental scent.

"Thanks Rube."

"I… mom got Chinese." Ruby mentioned, hoping to cheer Alex.

"Yeah. I can smell it! Smells good huh?"

"Yeah! Hehe, I was almost salivating in the car!"

"Yay! Now your mom told me she wanted it to be a pajama party!"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

"Well! Let's go get out jammies!" Alex urged.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed heading off with Alex.

Sam had completely set up the coffee table in front of Alex's biggest TV with all the food they had by the time that Ruby and Alex came back out. "Well hey there my two favorite cuties! And even all dressed up in your PJ's! Perfect!" Sam cheered.

"Thanks for getting us food baby!" Alex kissed her mate's cheek.

"Course. Thank you for getting Ruby into her PJ's." Sam held Alex tight.

"I love you baby. Go get your pajamas, and we will find something for us to watch." Alex suggested, grabbing Sam's ass as she pushed the wolf towards their room.

Sam yelped and then growled, glaring at Alex lovingly.

"Your ass is perfect." Alex whispered to her wolf before kissing her cheek, sending her on her way.

"So whatcha wanna watch Rube?" Alex plopped down on the couch grabbing the remote.

"I… liked watching Moana with you guys." Ruby sat down next to Alex.

"So, whatcha thinking? Frozen? Tangled? Not gonna lie, I'm still feeling Disney."

"That sounds good." Ruby yawned, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"H! Hey there!" Alex lifted her arms in surprise.

"I'm just really glad you are ok!" Ruby clung to Alex.

"Aww… Rube… I'm really glad you are ok too. Glad you don't hate me." Alex wrapped her arms around Ruby in turn.

Ruby whimpered, releasing Alex only to lay her weary head down in Alex's lap, enjoying the plush fabric of her pajama bottoms against her cheek.

"It's all gonna be ok Rube." Alex ran her hand down Ruby's back, petting her gently.

Ruby purred happily, rubbing her cheek against Alex.

"Everything is going to be ok." Alex promised once more.

Sam re-entered the room, in her most comfortable pajamas paired with fluffy slippers. "What!? My two favorite girls are cuddling on the couch without me!?"

Ruby whimpered, ignoring her mother, just appreciating the comfort and relief having the motherly figure she had been so scared about close to her.

"Ruby was just still a little stressed after seeing me in the hospital." Alex explained away.

"I'm still Jealous." Sam pouted, kneeling down in front of them both and hugging her girls tight.

"Love you… mommies." Ruby whispered, hugging them both.

Sam released her hug, exchanging glancing looks to Alex, attempting to confirm that Alex was ok with what she had heard.

Alex gave a glancing nod confirming that she was comfortable.

"So what we watching?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Frozen or Tangled." Alex offered.

"Hmm! Ruby, what do you think?"

"Either is fine." Ruby answered her mother.

"Well, I'm feeling some Tangled." Sam decided. "But first! Who the hell are you two and what did you do with my girls. My Alex and Ruby would never let food like this sit out undevoured for any length of time like this!?" Sam teased.

The trio shared their meal and enjoyed the movie. Gorging themselves till it hurt once they were done they all collapsed against each other, cuddling and purring delighted in the scent that formed their family. Ruby even fell asleep, her head resting in Alex's lap halfway through the movie. She must have been truly tuckered out from the stress and soccer practice. Sam and Alex enjoyed the small angel purring, happy to have them as her mothers.

Sam glared disapprovingly as the clock struck 8 and Alex began to shift out from under Ruby's cherub head. "Al."

"I like her with her beautiful head still on Sam." Alex shook with fear for what might happen to those she loved if she didn't obey.

"I love you. Be strong." Sam kissed her mate worriedly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I wanna help tuck her in. Ok?" Alex requested.

"Such a wonderful mom." Sam teased, Alex's fear contagious, as she began to worry.

"I… would really love to live up to that title." Alex looked down ashamed that she was about to leave the child.

"You already have." Sam assured, knowing such simple words would never be enough for Alex to truly believe it.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." Alex rushed off feeling undeserving.

Once Alex had arrived at the front door, a small murder of vampires had already formed, and were awaiting her.

"Good girl." Gayle patted Alex's head patronizingly.

Alex couldn't help but growl.

"Did the bitch actually become one?" Leslie stuck her tongue out as if she were to barf.

"No. She just wreaks of wolf. She hasn't become one… yet. This bite or hers might tell a different tale." Eve poked and prodded at Alex's neck and shoulder.

"Get off!" Alex pulled away.

"Bad little bitch!" Leslie smacked Alex then gripped her jaw painfully, forcing her to look up to her. "You will obey like a good dog!"

"No, no I told you she isn't a wolf." Eve reminded.

Alex wanted to fight, but she was fearful for her loved ones only a story above. "Yes… Lesley." The disdain too strong to hide even through gritted teeth.

"Much better, fucking mut." Lesley released her.

Alex rubbed her jaw in hopes to relieve some of the pain, but she could do nothing to soothe her pride.

"Care to explain why you are closed tonight?" Eve questioned impatient.

"I just got out of the hospital." Alex defended.

"That is no excuse!" Leslie backhanded Alex hard enough to knock her down to one knee.

Eve pulled the violent vampire back immediately. "Nothing that would make her bleed!" She hissed.

"Aww, and for a half a second I thought you cared about me." Alex coughed up more blood, the sight clearly scaring the powerful vampires.

"Get up! Now!" Leslie snapped at the necromancer.

"Ya know, you kill me and you won't have anyone to distribute your blood for you." Alex threatened.

"Oh really? Because I didn't think we had anyone distributing it now?" Eve hissed impatient.

"I miss two days." Alex griped.

"You missed two days and a man died!" Gayle traveled three meters in under thirty milliseconds.

Alex couldn't even attempt to process what happened too fast for her to even have seen. Gayle was simply suddenly at her throat, holding the necromancer up in the air. "You… asked… me… to…" Alex's overly raspy voice broke as Gayle threatened to decimate her windpipe.

"Oh excuse me, I'm so excited to hear this." Leslie snickered.

"Put her down. Let her speak." Eve instructed.

"You told me to up the concentration of my blood in the product. So you could control the masses if need be." Alex defended.

"So what?" Gayle criticized.

"I was bleeding myself dry for you? Ended up in the hospital." Alex coughed, the lie fragile, however not lacking any hint of truth.

The three vampires exchanged glances, acknowledging the truth of the matter; that they had been pushing her to bleed so that they could have more control. "Pfft! Bleed out then why don't you, weakling!" Leslie dismissed, only to be struck down.

"Idiot!" Eve hissed, licking Leslie's blood up off of sharpened claws of nails.

"Bitch." Leslie murmured, covering her bleeding face.

"Don't be stupid!" Gayle criticized as well.

Eve stole the scathing vampire up from the floor, throwing her straight out of the bar's front door with enough force to crack the door frame as the weaker vampire blasted past it and tumbled out into the street.

"Confusion in the ranks?" Alex asked pointedly watching Eve sprinting out of the building following Leslie.

"No. Eve just likes to keep her hand close to her chest. Doesn't like you knowing how important you are." Gayle paused. "As if you didn't already know."

"Aww, I'm special." Alex joked, attempting to relieve her own tension.

"No, you aren't! I can have any two-bit sack of shit sell for me!"

"But can they-"

"I can scare any vampire into doing my bidding at any time!"

Alex so desperately wished to prove to Gayle just how wrong she was; how complete her power was and put an end to the heinous monster's taunts and assaults.

"I'm sure you can." Alex allowed Gayle to believe whatever she wished in the hopes that it would allow her to escape any further punishments.

"I will admit your story checks out." Gayle moved on.

"It is the truth."

"Ohhh but it never is." Gayle countered smug.

Alex trembled only for a moment before steadying herself.

"I know you slip some out on the side." Gayle delighted in the knowledge of it; that power the secret gave her.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Alex kept up her facade as best she could.

"Then explain to me how Lena made it all the way to opening her butchery? She had no money with which to start a business, and much less to keep herself fed."

"Hearsay." Alex dismissed.

"Hearsay!? Here I slay you! Slit your fucking throat weakling!" Gayle rushed Alex, bringing her claws to the woman's neck.

"Do it. Eve'll kill you." Alex threatened. "If the higher-ups don't do it first."

Eve growled furious with the threat, enraged with its truth.

"Whether or not you think I matter; they think I do. And for that reason, you can not kill me."

"I can still kill the young bitch asleep upstairs!" Gayle's hands shook in need to strike back; to make Alex pay for her insubordination.

"Do it; and I will kill myself. Then you will still be blamed for the loss of the council's puppet. "

Gayle broke in her anger. "You will pay." She turned to the front, ushering the two who were still audibly fighting back inside.

Leslie had clearly been battered without striking back whatsoever. The look of the wounded vampire's gnarled face struck a momentary terror through Alex.

"What is it!?" Eve wiped her knuckles clean clearly frustrated with Gayle's interference.

"This one has been skimming. I don't know if she has been selling the extra off or simply giving it away. But nonetheless, she has been skimming."

"Have you any proof?" Eve was ready to kill, bloodlust in her eyes.

"I'm sure she is low on blood. Check her supply!" Gayle suggested.

Alex felt the fear run through her, if they checked it would certainly spell disaster. The last time she had checked she was still much below what she should have.

"Anything you have to say?" Eve lowered her gaze awaiting any response from the bar owner.

Alex could feel the sweat dripping down the side of her face, tension keeping her rigid in fear.

"Well?" Leslie hid her face, bloodloss hindering her healing.

"Go ahead, check. Do as you wish." Alex could only hope that the vampires wouldn't check, or that they would make a miscalculation, or something! Anything that could save her!

"Fine then, Leslie. Check for us." Eve ordered.

"You look a little bothered. Stressed Maybe? Fearful?" Gayle prodded.

"What has you so hot under the collar?" Eve tested the water, wondering if her subordinate had actually been on to something.

Leslie stayed silent, her body aching and her face burning from embarrassment, loathing that she had been shown her place. Her head hung low, indulging in her shame as she shuffled towards the counter.

"No. My mate is upstairs, and the scent of her wolf so close keeps me… well, you know." Alex thought up the best and most believable lie she could.

Eve shrugged, aware that a wolf's scent does affect their mate rather heavily whether or not their mate is also a wolf.

"A likely story." Gayle huffed.

"Ok then ye olde timey detective." Alex did her best to pretend to be her normal self, and not terrified.

Gayle growled seeing through the thin facade.

"Umm, how much is she supposed to have bout now?" Leslie checked, looking up from over the blood reserve tank Alex kept under the bar.

"Three-quarters of a tank." Eve answered back after a moment of consideration.

"I will admit it is close. But she looks light. If she was putting in even slightly more blood than normal then she is most certainly light."

Eve stood ominous, however quiet.

"The extra is mine to do with as I please. If I'm off by an ounce or two what does it matter." Alex defended as best she could.

"Sounds like someone was handing out a little too much and tried to cover it up." Gayle proposed.

Leslie snickered.

"The extra is mine!" Alex insisted. "It is my own blood, I'm free to give it out." She fought already feeling under water.

Eve smiled wide, finding something about the scene enjoyable.

Leslie shied away, seeing the bloodlust in her maker's eyes. Feeling the vampire's hopeful delight; her expectation that she would now have carte blanche to kill.

"Gayle. Go upstairs. Grab the pup." Eve spoke with determination hiding unbridled euphoria in expectation alone.

"No! Please!" Alex ran for the door leading upstairs.

"You are gonna regret that!" Gayle sang.

Eve's hand twitched, wanting to show yet another of her associate's their place. "Not yet. We need to vote with the whole council before we punish her in any… irreparable way."

Leslie didn't speak, fearful of once more being reprimanded.

"Leave them alone I will do anything!" Alex pleaded, watching Eve take a step towards her, one step closer to destroying that which Alex valued most.

Eve chuckled.

"I mean it anything!"

"So cute." Eve's strides didn't break.

"Please!" Alex fought to keep her voice down, not wanting Sam or Ruby to know.

"You think you can wheel and deal with me?" Eve closed the last couple feet between Alex and herself. The vampire lowered her lips to Alex's ear, making a display for the others by wrapping her hand around Alex's neck. "Because you just might be able to." She whispered just loud enough for Alex to hear her, but not loud enough to alert the other vampires. "Because you can't!" She announced loudly, a cover to convince her subordinates. As an added measure she thrusted Alex's head back, jarring the woman as her head cracked against the door.

Gayle gave off a heavy breath almost a moan, adoring the violence, almost jealous.

"Don't take her." Alex pleaded.

Eve threw Alex over the bar, the woman's body hitting the floor masking the cracking of a broken door frame.

"Leslie, go upstairs grab the pup. If momma wolf attacks, wound her! Nothing lethal. I want to watch Ms. Beastiality break twice." Eve ordered.

"I don't remember giving you permission to wound or apprehend one of my pack!"

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Trigger warning: a character bites their lip and causes themselves to bleed in order to ground themselves. So? Self-harm trigger. Not a thing that they want to feel pain. But it's there.

Cat had already locked the shambles of a door behind her by the time any of the vampires were even aware of her presence. "I don't remember giving you permission to wound or apprehend one of my pack!" She threateningly cracked the knuckles on her right hand as her left thumb traced over a tarnished gold ring on her left forefinger, her hands at her side.

"Step off wolf! This isn't any of your business!" Leslie learned her words were a mistake in an instant, Eve's cruel hand nearly beheading her progeny, cracking several vertebrae.

Cat would have snorted at the way the woman now more ragdoll than vampire collapsed to the floor if the act hadn't been so violent. Even as someone who considered the vampires an antagonist at best, the morose crack of bones completely severing was painful.

Gayle licked her lips, feeling a fight oncoming; she had always wondered what it would be like to rip out a shifted wolf's heart as it was still beating. Never mind how strong she might be, there are two of us and this wolf may be able to change at will but she certainly is no alpha, She thought misguidedly. Completely unaware of a wolf's shifted power and speed.

"I asked you a question." Cat instinctively knew who the leader was without having met this small murder. "And all but murdering your subordinate? And besides being idiotic and an abhorrently transparent attempt to present a facade that you are stronger than you really are, it is not an answer. It is simply proof that you are a coward." Cat's thumb brushed over the ring more as she felt the threat of a fight becoming more tangible with each moment that the vampires did not step down.

"Why you!" Gayle made a show of licking her lips. "I'm going to enjoy ripping the flesh from your bones!" She was only stopped by the feeling of her leader's nails nearly claws cutting into her jugular.

"Do you enjoy having a head on your shoulder?" Eve threatened.

"Remove your hand, or I will rip it off." Gayle choaked.

"So weak you can't even keep a single troupe in line?" Cat criticized, knowing it would only rile the vampire up, almost wishing for a clash at this point. She knew if worse came to worst she could still defend her position after they had threatened not only two pack members, but also a pack member's mate.

Eve ground her teeth, choosing to break Gayle's windpipe instead of killing her as she wished.

Alex trembled, the violence not entirely new, however still capable of striking her with fear.

"Threats, empty threats, a common bargaining technique." Eve waved the defense as Gayle struggled to breathe, clutching at her throat in pain.

"Sounded like a lot more than simple empty threats." Cat allowed muscles to swell threatening an oncoming turn.

"Well, you have my sincerest apologies for the misconception." Eve felt as if she would have to carve off each and every square inch of her own skin after this in order to exile this wretched stomach wrenching weight of weakness. She despised yielding to this common mut, however, she knew it would be her only choice if she wished to leave with her progeny alive. Eve knew it would be close but that no matter what she would likely be able to escape the elder wolf; even if it meant garnering some more than most wounds. However the same could not be said for her younger progeny. Leslie was still all but a baby in comparison to her maker, and disgustingly overconfident in her abilities as a vampire. It was a truly dangerous thing to think that she was so much stronger than she actually is, and Eve knew it all too well. She silently wished she could say she didn't enjoy something of the gnarly crack of Leslie's spinal cord, but in truth she adored it. The loud noise of Bones and ligaments tearing and cracking did nothing but awaken her craven hunger. This hunger awakening did nothing to assist in keeping her head clear as she attempted to maintain a level head to fight for her squadron's lives. "Now, I would truly appreciate it if you allowed me to escort my associate to a meeting she must make." Eve maintained her politician-esque restraint and impartiality as she gestured to the quivering Alex.

"No." Cat stood firm. "You will walk out now or the three of you will leave in Alex's dust devil."

"Again I am so sorry for the miscommunication." Eve's words were clearly infuriating Gale as she continued to choke on her own collapsed throat. "But we wish no harm, to you. So please allow us to go on our way.*

"I won't let you hurt one of my pack members!"

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Which is why we will take Alex and leave the two upstairs alone." Eve offered.

"You will not touch a member of my pack. Especially Alex." Cat growled, a snout forming.

"W… What?"

"You heard me." Cat could feel fur growing.

"Alex is no wolf, we have every right to do with or to her as we wish without you weighing in on vampire affairs."

"Are you sure? I can see her marking from here." Cat argued, apathetic to the truth she already knew; that Alex was not a wolf and she would not be turning at the next moon. However, Cat gave no care to whether or not Alex was or would be a wolf. She only cared that Alex was special to both Sam and Ruby; that Alex was family to multiple pack members, and therefore she was family to the pack; undeniably a member.

"I'm not an idiot. I can tell that the reek of mut on her isn't her own. I can tell she has been scented by her mate." Eve countered.

"I don't care. She is one of mine. And you can't take her."

"She isn't a wolf, and she has betrayed us. If you impede our business I will have to stop you."

"She is of my pack. Touch her and I will not hesitate to rip off your head and give my wolves all the command to attack vampires on sight." Cat began shifting more and more at a snail's pace. As her hands hit the floor, almost more paw Eve relented.

"Allow us to leave, and don't alert the troops to attack. If you can do that we will yield."

"Good girl." Cat replied smug as she stopped shifting, and shifted back.

"W… will you allow me to retrieve my injured comrade." Eve bit her lip with her fangs in an effort to ground herself and calm before she ran in head first for a fight with the wolf which she wasn't prepared for simply because the bitch made such a snide comment.

"Of course." Cat nodded, standing back up and surveying her clothing; busted at the seems, however still relatively intact.

Eve licked up her own blood, finding some solace in it, allowing it to calm her as she picked Leslie up in her arms, kissing her and allowing her to also drink from her busted lip.

"T...thank you…" Leslie strained to make anything move, her spine having barely even begun healing itself. The broken vampire knew why her maker had done this to her. It wasn't out of anger, punishment or revenge; instead of fear.

"Heal." Eve instructed, rising to her feet and moving to Gayle who was still holding her windpipe together. "Get moving idiot!" Eve accentuated with a kick to the back of Gayle's leg.

"Bitch." The raspy choke was barely audible.

"Move or I'll do what I did to Leslie to you; but this time I won't hold back and I'll enjoy it!" Eve threatened.

Gayle whimpered, immediately regretting doing anything with her throat before it healed, even breathing.

The three vampires didn't take long after that to evacuate. The three of them were all aware of the dangers even if they didn't all know to the same extent.

"That… was her… holding back?" Alex trembled.

"Yes." Even Cat could recognize the act of mercy that was breaking the inexperienced progeny's neck.

"F...Fuck." Alex's breath caught in her throat. She stood there infuriated with herself, her weakness abhorrent. She had never been so vulnerable, so weak, easily manipulatable.

"Its ok Alex they are gone." Cat offered.

Alex heard the words without processing them, still stuck in her own mind. She was desperate to understand. What happened! Since when was she so easily shaken. Pushed to yield with so little force. Meaninglessly pleading and begging with a monster she could murder with the snap of her fingers if only she could land a drop of blood in the leader's mouth.

"It's ok." Cat repeated, overly familiar with the fear Alex wore.

"I!" Alex searched and searching for a meaning, an explanation, a reason!

"It's a lot harder when you have something to lose isn't it?"

"What!?" These words broke through and cut to her heart.

"When you have something to lose. It's a lot harder to stand up, face the danger." Cat answered, finding a stool at the bar, needing to build Alex back up her confidence before she could be of any help to you at saving Kara.

"You?" Alex would never have discovered it on her own, but having the answer delivered to her with such reserve.

"Mamma Danvers, wanna fill her in on the wonderful woman who gave me this?" Cat pointed to the smaller of two biting scars on her neck.

"The woman who was alpha before Raymond?" Alex asked, vignettes streaming in alongside her vision.

"Yeah. She and I grew up together. We were already together when the alpha and omega before us were in a car accident. She was the most beautiful and confident woman I had ever met. And I loved her since I was five. But the moment she had power; when she realized she had a whole pack to protect." Cat shook her head. "She broke. She could barely get out of bed for a month. And not because her omega was laying there with her. Because she was too terrified that she would make a mistake. That one of her beloved pack members would die. Because she knew if it did, it would be her fault."

"I…" Alex began to cry.

"It went away after a while. She began to understand. But it came back when we had our first; Adam. She loved him to no end. And eventually, she died for him. Because she had always been capable of risking or hurting herself. But when it came to someone she loved, the thought of them getting hurt made her crumble." Cat elaborated.

"Yes." Heavy sobs came in irregular heaves.

"Sam and Ruby are safe."

"But! If you hadn't!" Alex stammered.

"I did."

"But if you hadn't!"

"But I did." Cat assured.

"And will you the next time!?" Alex lashed out with an insecure fury.

"No. But I will have my wolves stand on guard for you." Cat offered.

"And if that isn't enough!?"

"Then you will be."

"But I'm not Cat!" Alex lashed out once more, tears streamed down her face.

"Then you aren't alone. You have Sam. She is strong. Nothing against your sister, but I honestly half expected her to be the one who presented as alpha of the pack after Raymond."

"She can't! She can never!" Alex felt guilt strike at her gut.

Cat's jaw dropped. "You… used that spell."

"You… know about it?"

"I'm pretty sure other than you that I'm the only one she has ever told." Cat answered.

"You are." Alex could hear the confirmation in her ear.

"Does Sam know?"

"No." Alex's head hung.

"Do I know what?" Sam slipped in from the back door silently.

"Sam!" Alex wiped her eyes and looked to her mate. The attempt she made to clean herself up was utterly pointless, tears were already welling up once more as she made eye contact with Sam.

"Know that I have a plan!" Cat saved Alex as best she could.

"Plan for what? What had you yelling baby? And … why are you crying." Sam finally noticed the tears, rushing in to wipe them away. "Baby! What is it?" Sam held her mate close, kissing Alex's cheek lovingly.

"The vampires were hassling her, but I came in and scared em out!" Cat boasted with a goofy look to undermine it.

"Did they hurt you?! I will murder them!" Sam growled, holding Alex closed and tighter.

"No no! No need to murder!" Cat gave a light-headed smile, knowing the danger of unleashing Sam on the vampires, and it's likelihood to instantly kill Alex.

"Oh, then my baby. I love you, and I'm here for you." Sam ran her hands through Alex's hair, pulling her mate's head into the crook of her neck.

Alex was still scared and worked up, but the gentle caress and love of her mate helped immensely. "Love you too." Alex moaned out, wrapping her arms around Sam, holding to her as she breathed in her mate's perfect and calming scent.

"That's it baby." Sam comforted.

Cat smiled to herself pleased, feeling confirmation in her assessment; Alex truly was already a pack member.

"Thanks love." Alex nuzzled.

"You said something about a plan?" Sam perked without releasing Alex whatsoever.

"Yes I do." Cat agreed, fearful of how they would take her suggestion. "Promise me I understand more than anyone how hard it is to be bonded with someone who you don't love. So I think this plan is for the best." Sam grimaced.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Alex sat awaiting a call, her stomach turning at Cat's words. "She is going to have to die. It's the only way to save her." It rattled around in her head as Sam held her.

"Alex." Sam whispered, holding her sore left arm at the inside of her elbow.

"No." Alex shook her head, unable to accept the plan she had already consented to.

"Alex!" Sam was more authoritative this time, almost demanding her mate's attention.

"No Sam!" Alex trembled.

"Do you see another way?" Alex brushed her hands along Alex's shoulders and down her arms.

"N… No!" Alex's hands fidgeted, ticking and twitching angrily. "But that doesn't mean I like it!"

"But it is the only way. Don't you remember we had jack squat as far as saving her."

"I don't care!" Alex pushed Sam away as she began to cry.

"Alex!" Sam closed her arms over her chest where Alex pushed her.

"I! I can't! I can't accept this!"

"Alex you already did!" Sam reminded.

"I don't care!" Alex yelled back.

"Alex calm down!"

"How! My baby sister is going to die and it's my fault!"

"You know that this isn't going to be the end." Sam offered as consultation.

"That doesn't make this ok!" Alex's voice rose once more.

"Stop!"

"Stop what!?" Alec snapped.

"Yelling. Ruby is still on the couch upstairs! You will wake her up!"

"Ruby." Alex whispered, her heart aching as she thought of Gayle, and what she threatened to do to the child.

"Al?"

"The… the vampires… they threatened you and Ruby." Alex admitted, knowing she couldn't ever hide it for long.

"Alex."

"When they did… I broke. I couldn't get myself together. I just stood there terrified. I couldn't handle the thought of being the reason you were hurt. Of being the reason Ruby was killed." Alex collapsed in fear.

Sam followed to the floor taking Alex into her arms.

Alex sobbed hard.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm here. You are safe."

"I… couldn't protect you!"

"You don't need to." Sam kissed at Alex's cheek.

"Sam!"

"It's ok. Breathe. Nothing happened to us."

"Sam." Alex repeated.

"No. It is ok. We are all ok. And… I love you." Sam's hair brushed against Alex's face, the soft tickle helped to calm and center Alex.

"Sam." Alex softened, saying everything with her tone alone.

"I love you Alex Danvers. So don't you give up on me just cause some dead scaredy cats threatened something they would never be able to follow through on." Sam finished with a long kiss. Not particularly deep, however not shallow either as she comforted her mate.

"Baby!" Alex whispered breathless, tears dry.

"You are a good kisser too." Sam teased, already knowing what Alex was thinking.

"Yeah… But you aren't just good." Alex still couldn't find her breath.

"How about this… You and I go tuck in our favorite little girl, and then I'll give you all the kisses you want." Sam smiled and gave a quick peck.

"All the kisses I want?"

"Yup!" Sam giggled, her smile widening the only thing Alex could ever care to see for the rest of her life.

"Anywhere?" Alex Asked giddy.

Sam growled. "You will take them where I give them. But… I might be persuaded by suggestions."

"Love you too baby." Alex cooed.

"You are damn lucky you smell so good. And that you're so fucking sexy." Sam glared.

"Let's go tuck in our girl."

"She needs her mommies." Sam agreed.

Alex light up remember the sleepy angel in her lap calling her and Sam her mommies.

"You like that she called you that?" Sam brushed hair out of Alex's face, helping her up to her feet.

"I couldn't be happier… I love that fucking kid." Alex cheered.

"Yeah. She is pretty great huh?" Sam hugged her mate.

"She… the fact that she already sees me as that…"

"I'll be it, the pack helps a lot too. But… you've done more, worked hard enough and cared enough for her to earn it." Sam reasoned.

"Thanks baby. Now let's make sure she gets some sleep."

"Sounds good." Sam escorted Alex up the stairs to the living room where they found the serene face of the cub curled up on the couch, clearly cold as she shivered.

Sam went to pick her Ruby but was stopped by Alex's hand on her shoulder.

"I wanna carry her."

"Al! You have already exhausted yourself way too much." Sam growled gently.

"Please." Alex requested.

"Lucky I love you." Sam relented.

Alex scooped Ruby up into her arms, cradling the pup, kissing her forehead.

"I really like the sight of you holding our girl." Sam kissed Alex's cheek.

"Our girl?"

"Our girl." Sam confirmed, enjoying the delight that became of Alex's face.

Alex hummed happily, walking towards Ruby's bed. Sam pulled down the covers for Alex whose hands were full.

"Thanks baby." Alex nodded, placing Ruby down in the bed and then pulling the covers over her, tucking her in with another kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams, chase all the rabbits little pup." Alex whispered to Ruby.

Sam held Alex from behind. "I can not express how much I adore seeing you tuck her in and recite those words to her."

"Mhmm baby." Alex hummed into her mate's embrace.

"Now. Let's go to bed. And kisses."

"God that sounds heavenly." Alex purred, rushing to her bedroom with Sam.

"Lay down love."

Alex followed her mate's instructions. Removing her shirt and bra, then her

pants and panties.

"God that is so not fair." Sam complained.

"What?" Alex gave a devious grin as she spread her legs, tilting her hips up to reveal her damp core.

"You… you know I don't wanna exhaust you anymore."

"Then don't. Just help me relax." Alex suggested.

"I'm still gonna start with kisses." Sam fortified herself.

"I am yours." Alex offered. "Your omega."

A strong growl broke free from Sam's throat as she leaped onto Alex, attacking her with hungry kisses. Pushing Alex down into the bed Sam nipped at Alex's lower lip, pulling at it as Alex moaned out.

"Sam!" Alex cried out, holding to her mate's hips, craving to feel Sam's flesh against her own.

"Patience." Sam groaned, her body protesting as her core ached wet and demanding she press herself against Alex.

"Damnit, why do you have to be Soo!" Alex was silenced with another kiss. Sam's tongue probed at Alex's mouth. The perfect swift swipes Sam subjected Alex to sent her straight to subspace. A perfect delightful release of her mate on top of her, giving dominant kisses. The wolf's hot breath as she broke away only made Alex need her mate more. "Sam! Please!"

"Please what?"

"I need you. Please stop taunting me! My… my!" Alex looked away in embarrassment. "H… Hurts without my alpha. With your tongue, fingers, or body against it."

"Your what hurts?" Sam rejoiced in Alex's embarrassment, sure it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen that wasn't Ruby.

"Sam!" Alex's eyes pleading almost as much as her growing desperate whines.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Sam lowered her hips down, pressing her thigh again the slick folds of her mate, and laying her core against Alex's warm thigh.

Alex immediately began rocking her hips up and down, grinding her pussy against Sam, crying out as she did, her swollen labia overly sensitive. Her panting hastened, her face contorting in pleasure, breasts aching as she lifted her leg against Sam, already able to read the arousal from her mate. "Sam." Alex moaned out, her deep breaths taking her over as Sam moved along with her.

"Such a good girl for me." Sam's voice trembling, completely unaccustomed to feeling pleasure like this. Her life had become so busy ever since she had Ruby. Between managing her child as a single mother and one or more jobs, not to mention her newfound pack obligations Sam had not had the opportunity to attend to this primal need which was now demanding her attention without relief.

"That's it baby." Alex encouraged, her pulse racing with Samantha speeding up.

"I… haven't… in so… long." Sam panted, lowering her head to kiss at Alex's neck, hastily earning soft screams.

Alex had nothing left to fight with as Sam assaulted her neck, sucking and nibbling on her flesh. She desperately clawed at Sam's back, panting and begging. "God! Sam! More!"

"Yes!" Sam growled out between breathless moans.

They could both already feel each other growing closer, their slick cores making a mess of each other's thighs. They adored feeling the other's arousal against their flesh, the clear evidence of their wanting arousal; the evidence that they needed each other; the proof of their love.

"C...close!" Alex panted, holding Sam's head close to her neck and the wolf's tongue and teeth driving her further and further.

"H… h… hold it!"

"Sam!" Alex complained.

"I… wanna cum with you." Sam admitted, grinding her clit harder against Alex.

"Fuck! Yes please!" The idea was delightful, and only made holding back even harder on her.

"I love you, I love you, I lo-" Sam repeated, her voice giving tell that her climax was finally upon her.

"Cum with me baby. I… Oh god! I love you too." Alex cried out.

"Yes… yes! I'm cumming too!" Sam agreed. Something triggered suddenly, newfound instincts awakening with infinitely more power than her instincts normally had over her, causing her to bite down on Alex out of instinct alone. She didn't even realize she had done it until they had both finished cumming. Not only that but she wasn't quite sure why she had done it. The blood in her mouth felt just right, and even Alex could clearly be heard adoring it, her hands still pulling Samantha's head in harder to her neck.

"Sam! God! Yes!" Alex cheered her mate on, adoring the strong teeth that had broken her flesh.

Whether or not Sam had either knew and didn't want to acknowledge it or simply didn't know, the reason she bit her mate without notice was that she knew their bonding was not fully completed. Alex still was yet to bear her marking and hadn't even bitten her back yet. Sam's wolf raged against this truth as she tasted Alex's blood, wishing it would finalize their bond, and allow her mark to show on her mate's neck.

"S… Sam!" Alex panted, her orgasmic high fading and allowing the pain of her neck shining through now.

Sam released, knowing what Alex wanted. "I… I'm sorry." She offered between cleaning licks at Alex's neck.

"That… was… That was nice." Alex continued to hold Sam's head close, her neck sore, but having Sam lick on it still felt heavenly.

"Are you ok? I… I didn't mean to do that. Especially without permission."

"I know. It is ok. And… god, it was nice." Alex's breath shuttered at Sam soothing the sore bite.

"Good. I'm glad. Now, let's get you all patched up." Sam instructed, helping Alex to her feet.

Alex's legs almost immediately gave out as she stood.

"Damnit. Alex, you are getting weak again!"

"No, I just came again." Alex glared with the hint of a grin.

"I! Oh!" Sam chuckled and blushed.

"Yeah." Alex giggled back.

"Well, I'm not letting you walk like that." Sam grabbed Alex and scooped her up, casually grabbing her mate's ass as she held her.

Alex moaned at the firm hand on her bottom. "Wait! No! Put me down! I can walk!"

"Nope!"

"Sam! Come on!"

"No, I'm going to take care of my beautiful girl." Sam argued.

"I!" Alex wanted to protest more, but it was too perfect and too comfortable to stay there, cuddled up in her woman's arms. Alex sighed, resting her head into the crook of Sam's neck, giving in to the warmth of her mate.

"That's it." Sam struggled to open the bathroom door with the woman in her arms.

"Dear lord, you are so set on doing everything yourself aren't you?" Alex complained opening the door for Sam.

"Al! I… I just don't want you overworking yourself." Sam looked away, placing Alex down on the counter.

"It's ok baby." Alex offered with a kiss.

"Thanks baby." Sam looked down insecure, quickly suppressing her feelings of not being able to care well enough for her mate by searching for the materials she would need to care for Alex's new bite.

"So… Sam? You know… you know you are welcome to ask me to… pleasure you as well." Alex twitled her thumbs in awkwardness.

"What!?" Sam rifled through the cabinet under the bathroom sink, amazing she couldn't remember where she had left the gauze and wound cleaning solution from last time.

"You… well… we… we never focus on you. D… Don't get me wrong! I adore you… You, umm you know. Making me cum all the time. But we never focus on you. I'm pretty sure that was the first time you came since we got together." Alex explained herself.

"I! Well! I!" Sam went to defend.

"S… Sam?" Alex looked at her neck in the mirror, instantaneously forgetting the topic.

"Yeah. Well! I. I'm really not accustomed to… To being the focus, or being given pleasure like that." Sam rambled.

"Sam you are gonna want to see this!"

"Yes love, I'm grabbing the gauze." Sam brushed aside.

"No! Sam!"

"What is it babe?" Sam popped up, the mark catching her eyes, and bringing unfounded joy over her.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapters 38

Moments before Alex and Sam headed off to bed after tucking Ruby into bed, all the way across town Cat returned to the construction site where she could hear Kara's howls from Almost a block away. It didn't take her long to figure out why. The whole street now reeked of wolfsbane. Cat growled and simmered, finally figuring out what the rest of the pack had been using the wolf's bane for. It was nothing so simple as Maxwell just wanting to get high. It was the pack wanting to ensure Kara mated her when the time came. To remove any chance of Kara or her wolf having a choice in the matter. It was revolting to Cat, if not only because she understood the terror of having no choice, but also because it was her pack doing this to Kara against their de facto leader's will. She stomped, storming all the way up to the door of the almost completely finished building, not caring to temper her rage and angry growls.

"Back already?" The young wolf guarding the front door asked greeting Cat who was growling and clinging to her purse.

Cat clutched to her bag, attempting to seem nonchalant, and not raise suspicions. She was certain if anyone found out what she was planning she would assuredly be chained up with Kara, if she was anyone other than the pack's omega, she would almost certainly be killed. As it was, she was confident she might be killed as it is after her mission was over. "Why the hell does the whole block reek of wolfsbane."

"Well! Uugh! Maxwell told us too. Said it would make her more compliant."

"Get it out of here! Do you know what it does to alphas and omegas!?" Cat snarled.

"I! Well, no." He shrugged.

"You haven't only captured and imprisoned your alpha, but you are even torturing her!"

"Ok, ok! I'll clear it out now!"

"No, you will do it after I return. I need some private time with my Alpha." Cat lied, needing to not have any witnesses.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded obediently.

"Good." Cat brushed off.

The man wanted to speak up and ask about the bag that was cradled defensively in the omega's hands. He had been instructed not to let anyone in with anything that might free or harm the alpha, no exceptions. However, he was now too intimidated by Cat's stern and furious face from when she demanded answers about the wolfsbane. "G… good luck with your mate." Was all he could manage as he opened the door for her.

"Yes. Thank you." Cat nodded back, making her way down to the basement, the scent of wolfsbane, and the false rut it seemed to send Kara into.

Kara's howls grew louder and louder, able to sense the true omega not far away, her body craving for the alien between her legs to be soothed and finally go away. "Lena! Lena! Need you!" Kara pleaded to no one, so far gone she couldn't even tell which was the sickly sweet sub-par imitation of her mate, and the scent of a real omega.

"Kara, it isn't Lena." Cat explained gently.

Kara growled, her body so far into a false rut that she simply needed to fuck, bury herself in anything that came near her, and finally soothe the searing pain that was her overly swollen clitoris. "Get over here! It fucking hurts!" Kara snapped.

"Oh… Kara. It's ok. The pain will be over soon." Cat looked down and away, unsure of whether this was truly the right plan.

Kara barked, almost ripping her own hands off she pulled so hard at the silver chains that bound her.

"Need!" Kara demanded, rutting her hips up trying to garner some friction between her cock and her pants.

"Jesus… that is… I don't know if I should pity or congratulate Lena." Cat chuckled to herself unable to not notice the bulge.

Kara growled and nipped at the air near Cat, just out of reach from biting her.

"Hey! Hey Girl! Calm down. It's Cat, not your mate." Cat tried to break through the haze of the wolfsbane which had clearly taken Kara over.

Kara growled, shaking her head violently back and forth, pushing her nose against her own armpit, trying to help her mind clear.

"Damnit. What are they doing to you." Cat felt a new surge of confidence with the only plan she had to release Kara from this hell."

"N...not Lena." Kara checked, barely having any understanding of her surroundings, but at least now she could think, even if it was heavily dampened by the pain of her sex.

"No. It is Cat. I… I'm here to free you. One way or another." The omega sighed, still conflicted, but knowing anything would be better than doing nothing.

"C… Cat?"

"Yes."

"Why do you smell good now?" Kara wondered.

"Because you are in a rut, and although you are mated, you aren't bonded. And I am an omega unbonded and in front of you. I could despise Raymond with all my heart and soul, but the second my heat started… I couldn't help but crave him, need him against me."

Kara could hear the words but the only thing she could process was that Cat would crave someone she bonded, thoughts of a drenched pussy directly in front of her face with its owner whimpering and crying out craving her Alpha's cock. The thought took Kara over as Cat watched the pain on her face.

Unable to bear a gentle soul in so much pain Cat took a step forward against her better judgment and attempted to calm Kara by gently caressing her cheek. "Kar-"

Cat was interrupted by nearly being bitten, her wrist escaping with only a centimeter buffer from Kara's chomping teeth. However, she wasn't so lucky as to escape Kara rutting up against her. Cat could feel the hard cock thrusting up against her body as she recoiled in horror.

"Kara." Cat gasped, the mindless biting wolf having had no care as to how she felt, but completely understanding. Even her own body has begun to ache more than she would have liked, and this was only after staying a minute in this hellish basement. Cat hated admitting it to even herself, but if she had much longer time sequestered alone in this room, she knew she would almost certainly be just as far gone. "Kara!" Cat snapped. "I did not consent to that!"

Cat's hopes paid off almost immediately. But maybe too well. She had hoped it would make Kara's head clear, however, she didn't mean to hurt the younger wolf. Kara howling out in anger and disgust with herself, pulling and yanking at her chains, attempting to claw at her own face.

"Kara!"

"No! I… I would have!" For the first time, she was thankful for her chains, terrified of what she might have done if they were not there.

"It's ok Kara." Cat offered.

"Nothing is ok! Nothing is ok about what I almost did to you! What I would have done if it weren't for these chains!"

"This isn't you!"

"No, but it will be once the moon comes." Kara screamed, lamenting that her once far favorite time of month would now be so hellish.

"No. It won't be. It isn't normally this strong. It is all amplified by the wolfsbane in this room. There is no relief from it."

"Still! I can't do this! I can't be this!" Kara argued full of loathing.

"I.. well." Cat looked down at her bag, taking on a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to suggest. Cat noticed it at first but didn't catch it soon enough. The air so thick with wolf's bane and rutting alpha was a far too strong combination for the omega who had been without a physical mate for months now. Her body flushed hard, the scent stunned in her and locking her into her place. It was far from helpful that she had become trapped in place, her body locking in on the scents which formed something close enough to the true scent she missed above all others. The one she hadn't gotten the chance to smell again since the moment it's owner died.

Kara, her head cleared slightly as she watched on at Cat winding up. Cat's instincts had clearly been awakened by the way she was breathing alone. For any human or vampire, it would have most likely seemed nothing more than crazy. But Kara could clearly see the omega trying to process the scent of the room. Even if Cat's posture and unique breathing method of a needy wolf searching for her mate had not been enough to tip off the alpha as to what was going on, the scent would have.

Cat was lost in her mind, trapped and surrounded by the haunted memories of the one woman who would always be at her side no matter how long it had been since she was breathing. As she was stuck in the hell which rested between her ears taunting her of the woman who she missed the most of all the friends, family, and wolves she had she had lost in her time on this Earth. Cat had begun to fill the room with her own pheromones.

"Cat!" Kara called out, the scent beginning to become overwhelming.

Cat's eyelids reacted, but she did not.

What Kara saw in Cat's eyes turned her stomach with ease. The empty lost need, craving for nothing but an alpha to satiate her body for her.

Those dead eyes were easily one of Kara's greatest fears. She would never forget the day she first saw it in the omega's wolf eyes.

Kara had been begging Cat for the whole month since they had first become officially acquainted. No matter what or how Kara said, begged, pleaded, or urged, Cat yielded nothing. The omega was beyond resolute in her dedication that she has already found the best solution; that there was nothing better than just yielding to the pig. Cat was confident that she was correct, that it would always just be easier to allow Raymond to crawl on top of her and just do as he pleased in order to return to the rest of her life.

As her third moon approached Kara made herself a promise. That if Cat continued to stand by Raymond after that night's turn she would no longer push the omega. Kara had no intention of leaving Cat's side or of no longer supporting her. But Kara wanted to avoid over pressuring the woman clearly enduring a tough time. In truth Kara, herself even knew better than to push so incessantly. But she had been pushing never the less because she saw so much of herself in the older woman, and she wished so deeply that she could save Cat the way she had always wished someone would have saved her.

Kara dreaded the oncoming moon, fully aware that it wouldn't only mean returning home in urine-soaked clothing, but also that it would more than less likely mean the forfeiting of the hope that she could suddenly crack through Cat and convince her that it was best to just leave the abusive alpha. Even as all the wolves gathered for the moon, Kara had no idea what a rollercoaster ride of emotions the next twenty-four hours would entail.

To Kara's dismay, the turn began the same as all the others she had experienced. All the mate's paired off lead in front by Cat and Raymond. Those dreaded howls the two of them shared as they ran and knotted in the dirt must have been the only thing in the world that could actually ruin attuning with the wild for Kara. She despised that she was still doing it, but Kara stook near the pack leaders for the final time. She needed to be there for Cat, at least this final time; she needed to ensure Cat knew that she had at least one person who would support her if she finally chose to run, chose freedom, a life with someone who actually fucking cared about her unlike that bastard Raymond!

Kara seemed as if she had gone rabid to about half the wolves by the time they could all smell sunlight wafting, soon to be peaking over the horizon. And that was when she first saw it. That image which kept both her and her wolf awake at night for fear of seeing the horror even once more. The cold dead, lost empty eyes would never leave that corner of her brain reserved for that which should have been seen in the first place. It was the look of Cat's eyes in the midst of her third or fourth mating of the night. It was ever clear to Kara that Cat felt empty broken, worth nothing more than the sheath for him to slip his disgusting Cock inside. It made Kara's stomach turn, she ran off done, unable to witness even another moment. It wasn't long before Cat was following after Kara, tackling her in the brush, and even sharing that sweet kiss. A memory for one cherished, and a horror story for the other.

"Cat! Wake up! Please your eyes!" Just the sight brought forth tears as Kara screamed snapping back to that evil basement where she had been tied to the wall forced to see that which she feared more than all else once more.

"K… Kara?" Cat blinked returning to her senses.

"T! Thank God!"

"What's wrong Kara?" Cat retained near nothing from her blackout obsessed with the room's thick scent.

"T! That empty look! That … empty look!" Kara sniffled, trying to clean herself up.

The pieces fit together perfectly for Cat with that final tidbit.

"K...Kara… I'm so sorry. I… I will admit I have seen that empty look before too. And it can look a bit…" Cat didn't have the words.

"I? How do you know what I'm talking about?" Kara wasn't sure how cat knew, but she had serious suspicions that Cat did in fact know.

"The one I had… the morning right before we ran off together?"

"I… yes…" Kara nodded.

"I… I remember how much it scared you… and … I remember Raymond bitching about that you wouldn't stop going on about the 'empty look' I had. Back on that night while he was beating you for touching me."

"Oh…" Kara nodded it all making sense.

"But back on the more immediate situation. like I was saying. I… have a solution for all this." Cat refocused on her bag, eyeing the large blade with her heart sinking. She had never hurt a fellow wolf before, much less this.

"What!? You have a way to stop this!? Please! Anything!" Kara begged.

"No. I.. well. No. But I do have a way to stop from becoming what you hate the worst." Cat looked down once more, reaching out and taking the handle of the blade.

"To… stop me from becoming him." Kara nodded. "I'll do anything."

"Yes." Cat pulled the blade from her bag, revealing it to Kara.

"I… oh." It processed for Kara as her heart broke. Not because she didn't want to die. But because she knew it would be the only way.

Lena paced in her home, still not having been informed of the plan. Neither Alex nor Sam thought it would be a good idea to tell Lena. They know how much Lena cares for Kara, and it was clear that Lena would never approve of the outrageous idea. As far as Lena knew, there was no plan, no hope, and no development.

"Lena." Jess sighed.

"No!"

"Lena calm down."

"Your mate isn't the one captured and waiting to be molested!"

"Since when do you call her your mate?" Jess questioned.

"Since that is what she is!" Lena growled back.

"Ok, Wolfie." Jess rolled her eyes inciting another wave of rage from her friend.

"What are you trying to say by that!?"

"I'm saying you are growling, like a wolf." Jess asserted.

"And Is there a problem with that?" Lena tested.

"No. Honestly I thought you would appreciate it. You hate being a vampire. And there is no problem with picking up traits of a wolf." Jess backed down, knowing her friend was going through enough already.

"I… sorry. Just. Really… stressed." Lena sighed.

"I know. I could tell. And… I understand why. Your… mate is in danger. Albeit, I've never really been in a relationship that mattered much."

"I know." Lena cut off.

"But! I can see how much Kara means to you. And I'm really sorry you are going through this." Jess sighed, frustrated with being cut off.

"Thanks." Lena growled frustrated with herself for being so short with her friend.

"Wolf." Jess teased trying to stay lighthearted.

"I wish." Lena sighed plopping down on the couch across from Jess. "At least then I wouldn't be so desperate to gut each and every wolf holding her hostage." Lena ground her teeth, her hands clenching tight as her knuckles went white.

"You sure? Wolves tend to be really territorial, and they will lose themselves over something like that; losing all reason to protect the one they love?" Jess's eyebrows preformed a teasing dance as she noticed the surprise on Lena's face.

"I! I'm! I'm not!" Lena stammered

"Don't lie to yourself." Jess kicked Lena's thigh playfully with the ball of her foot.

"I! Jess!"

"Don't."

"I love her." Lena's head dropped.

"Good." Jess smiled.

"But it isn't the same between wolves killing to protect, and some fucked part of me wanting to do it for pleasure." Lena's self-loathing flared once more as she thought back to the first and only time she ever yielded to those darkest of instincts.

"Yeah and ninety-nine percent of men wanna fuck everything that moves. Doesn't mean they are all bad. Sure, Gayle, monster of a vampire. But you? You barely keep this place afloat just because you give out the blood you could charge hundreds of dollars per pint for free! You take in any fucking stray off the streets just cause they need it. You are nothing like her. You are no monster." Jess offered the kind words.

Lena was clearly uncomfortable being reassured, simply wishing she could just stop being what she was instead of having to deal with it no matter what.

"Cheer up kid, you're looking more wolf every day!" Jess offered as if it would change anything.

"But I'm not Jess. I'm still just a fucking murderous leach!" Lena paused. "And the only good thing I've done since I became this is somehow make someone like Kara love me too."

"Lena. You are so much more than that."

"Not when I'm this!"

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Trigger warning: lying? Idk I could see it being triggering the way it is presented.

"That is the signal!" Sam's eyes widened even more.

"What?" Alex shook her head, suddenly being yanked by Sam off of the bathroom sink counter.

"It's Cat's signal!"

"No! She said she would call." Alex disagreed.

"She said she would contact us, that we would know when she was ready." Sam corrected.

"See, I thought you'd be happy." Alex stomped her heels, no longer yielding to Sam pulling her around.

Sam stopped, eyes full of concern as she looked to Alex. "Baby, I love you, and I can not explain how happy I am about this." Sam kissed the newest bite encompassing the marking which matched her own. "I love you so fucking much. And I can not even come close to even just understanding how happy I am. But, we don't have time. And if… if the worst happens, and it is because I took too long to explain how happy I am that you have my mark. I would never forgive myself." Sam explained, fearful she wouldn't be the only one who could never forgive her.

"Ok." Alex nodded.

"Now, do you have the address she gave you?"

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"Good, let's go!"

"Uugh. But it is in my pants. And ya know, clothes are normally a good idea become you go outside." Alex teased, needing something to stave off the dread of losing her sister. "Also my bag!"

Sam looked down at her nude body, sighing. "Yeah, good point. Clothing."

Alex and Sam rushed back into their room, rushing to dawn their clothes. "Does she even have your number."

"Uugh! No." Alex winced.

"And how did you expect her to call you?" Sam teased Alex as they headed out.

"It is two thousand eighteen. How else do you contact people? This is ancient signaling, like proto smoke signal. And how did she know you would even bite me?" Alex pushed back.

"Uugh. I don't know!?" Sam lied, hopping into the driver's seat, and opening the passenger door for her mate.

Alex was still too preoccupied to see through the falsehood as she threw her ole timey bag into the back seat.

"Oh! And here!" Sam handed off the wounded cleaner and gauze to Alex.

"Thanks baby." Alex purred, rubbing her cheek against Sam's shoulder without taking the first aid supplies from Sam. "God you are so warm and it is perfect."

"Alex." Sam blushed, now understanding the plan, and how Cat knew that they would receive her signal.

"It felt really good having your body against me, making me cum." Alex purred. "Fuck you smell good." She moaned out, sniffing at Sam's neck, unable to stop herself from licking and nipping at Sam's warm flesh.

"I!" Sam lost her breath at Alex beginning to all but crawl atop her. "Bad girl! S… Sit down and take care of my bite! I don't want it healing poorly!" Channeling her wolf leaving her desperate to hop onto Alex, and fuck her brains out, leave her mate panting and ruined in pleasure. Her hand shook, gripping the steering wheel and not to throw her mate down and never stop until Alex was screaming her name.

"Y! Yes, my alpha!" Alex panted, her body needing Sam all the more, but somehow needing to obey more. She took the supplies to care for her marking obediently.

"G… good girl." Sam praised, lowering both windows, needing some fresh air. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath, feeling like her body was on fire.

Sam's attention was finally stolen back by Alex whimpering from the painful sting of cleaning her bite. "Ouch! Ouch!" Alex pulled away a cotton ball soaked in isopropyl alcohol.

Sam bit her lip, heated growls escaping her throat.

"Sam?" Alex was almost whining at the sound.

"Fuck!" Sam snapped under her breath. "I… are you ok?"

"Yeah… but that noise… your growls." Alex couldn't control herself, her mind taken up by the scent and sound of her mate.

"S… sorry. I thought you… I thought you were hurting. That cleaning it was giving you too much trouble." Sam returned to sticking her head out the window.

"No. Just stings a bit " Alex sighed feeling off, thinking to herself, is this what is like to be truly mated?

"I'm sorry baby. I would have done it myself. But, I didn't want us to mess up and be late."

"I know love." Alex smiled, finishing taping down her gauze, and leaning against her mate. Stealing Sam's arm Alex purred and nuzzled her mate's perfect strong arm, adoring the warmth of Sam.

Sam sighed, knowing no relief wasn't coming any time soon with the task they still had to finish. "You are warm too hun." Sam sighed, keeping her eyes on the road as she kissed the top of Alex's head.

"God…" Alex hummed, rubbing her cheek against Sam.

"Baby I love you, but focus. Where do I turn?" Sam ground her teeth, wishing she could be there for Alex.

"I! Yeah! Right!" Alex tried to exile the thoughts of Sam taking her from her mind, but unable to do anything for the thudding heated ache in her belly. "Umm. It looks like you should take a right on to that street." Alex offered, generally aware of the location, but not certain of the exact location.

"Ok." Sam picked up some speed, concerned they would be late.

"She said make sure you park in the back."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yes, she did. And to make sure we park in the back, across the street from her car." Sam added.

"Yeah…" Alex nodded back, fearful for what she might find.

"It is going to be ok." Sam took Alex's hand gently at Alex continued to search for the location on Google maps.

"She is dying." Alex began to cry.

"No, she isn't." Sam argued.

"But she is." Alex held her ground, tears running faster.

"You… you…" Sam wanted to comfort Alex, but was at a loss for what to say.

Alex lifted Sam's hand to her lips giving a gentle kiss. Sam adored the kiss but abhorred the fact that she could feel her mate's tears against the back of her hand. It wasn't that she didn't want her mate to cry, but the part that broke her heart was that she could do nothing to help. "Thank you for trying." Alex offered, truly appreciative of her mate fighting to comfort her and make her happy.

"I only wish I could do better." Sam clutched to Alex's hand harder, trying to show her mate how much she loved her.

"You did perfect." Alex kissed the hand again.

"Thank you."

"Oh! Left over here!" Alex pointed out a street about ten meters away.

Sam swerved clearly going too fast.

Alex sighed in relief, immediately forgetting the dangerous swerve. "Ok, then take a right on to… Loralai. Should be a neighborhood under construction, great place to hide my howling sister." Alex growled to herself, furious that the wolves had done this to Kara, and driven them to this.

"We can fix this. It's going to be ok." Sam tried too calm.

Alex could hear the words, but she couldn't handle thinking about it anymore. In an effort to distract herself Alex unbuckled her seatbelt and began to maneuver herself into the back.

"Alex!? What the hell are you doing!?"

"Cat said to flatten the back seat as best as we can."

"Then do it when we are stopped!" Sam yelled back.

"How do I move these."

"Get in your seat!"

"How!" Alex demanded.

"They go flat with the trunk! And I will be happy to do it myself when I'm parked!" Sam slowed the car.

"No! I need to do it now." Alex argued.

"No you don't Alex! Please sit down!" Sam swerved, trying to evade a squirrel in the road.

"Fuck!" Alex groaned, hitting her head against the window.

"Sit down!" Sam demanded.

"No, I'm almost done! And I can't do anything else to help Kara, so I have to do this!" Alex argued, finding the right lever to pull. "Finally!"

"Good now sit down already!" Sam snapped, scared but understanding.

"Just one more second."

"Hey, faster you sit down, the faster we get there. I'm in the construction area now, no one to hit me, no cop to see me breaking every speed limit there is!" Sam attempted to coax her mate back to safety.

"Done!" Alex sighed, taking every small triumph she could.

"Good! Sit down!"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex brushed off.

"Seatbelt too." Sam glared.

Alex growled under her breath but then softened. "I… I can't handle it if she is…"

"I know love. I'm sorry. But getting hurt all over again just cause of this isn't gonna help anyone." Sam ordered as Alex buckled her seatbelt.

"I… I know." Alex looked out the window, slightly out of shame, but also because she wanted to check the house numbers as they approached.

"How far off am I?"

"Bout a block. Kill the headlights. If they know we are here the whole plan might fall apart." Alex requested.

"On it." Sam flipped them off.

"It should be the big one, takes up both sides of the street, on the end of a block." Alex flipped through images of the home.

"I see it."

"That's Cat's car! Pull up on the other side of it!"

"Yup there are the bags! That's the signal she should be out here soon if all went well." Sam nodded, worried.

"That is a big if."

"It's gonna hurt." Cat warned.

"What stabbing me and killing me? I'm shocked!" Kara couldn't help but be sarcastic in the face of fear.

"Only in the most literal sense." Cat winced giving a contorted smile.

"No, no, no. When you put it that way, I'm almost excited about my heart stopping!" Kara snarked.

"See! That's the attitude!" Cat tried to lighten the mood.

"How long do I have before I hit the point of no return?" Kara turned her head. "How long do you have to convince them I'm dead before I really am?"

"If you were human." Cat's face grew solely serious.

"Yeah?"

"Ten minutes."

"And you think that will be enough? Even with a stab wound in my chest?"

"I! I know how to miss the heart and make it look good."

"That isn't what I asked."

"I think it will take me twenty." Cat admitted.

"So what's that mean?"

"For a human? Brain damage. Bad brain damage." Cat readied the needle of

Adenosine.

"And for a wolf?" Kara lead, trying to steady herself.

"Do me a favor and start hyperventilating?" Cat winced.

The request had suddenly become impossible to deny for Kara as fear won over.

"My bet is that you could last thirty before anything bad happens. And if anything bad does happen… we still heal better than the humans. So, Maybe, just maybe, even if the worse comes to worst… you can even heal some brain damage."

"Yeah, sounds great! Real sure thing." Kara hyperventilated harder.

"Kara if you don't want to."

"Anything is better than what they will make me do!" Kara looked away. "Just give me the shot! And get me out of here before it's too late!"

"Ok." Cat came in close ready.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"What about you?" Kara paused. "How do you get me out? How do they not kill you in retaliation?"

"Well. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill the pack's omega, and leave them with absolutely no leader while everything is going to shit."

"You gotta have more."

"Course. I'm gonna blame you!" Cat smiled.

"Oh? I'm touched."

"Really. They will believe an alpha ordered me to do something and I couldn't refuse. Even this. Plus it helps that you've been so loathsome of the whole process, not to mention when you thought I was just gonna kill you, you seemed to be down with that." Cat shrugged.

"Solid plan." Kara worried for Cat.

"Plus it is wolf culture to return the dead to their next of kin as soon as possible."

"And you think they'll get rid of my 'corpse' that easily."

"I sure hope so."

"Glad to see the plan is solid through and through." Kara complained.

"You got any alternatives?"

"Ok, do it." Kara winced. The next thing Kara knew she had been stuck by the needle, and everything faded fast from that point. The last thing she could feel was the cold blade slipping past her skin and between her ribs.

It had turned out well for Cat all things considered. Kara had no adverse reaction to the drug, her heart stopped only a little bit after the blade had been removed, leaving just enough blood to make the wound even more convincing, however not so much that it would be an added risk factor. "Here we go, here we go, here we go." Cat stressed, praying she could make it look convincing as she removed the large bag of Sam's and her own blood. She had taken as much as she could from the Sam, and then added in her own back at the bar once Sam and Alex agreed. Cat did her best to spray it around evenly and realistically. Her hands were shaking as she finished, certain that of the blood was not convincing it would be a clear tell. The wolf's blood would smell close enough to Kara, however, if anyone who saw it wasn't thoroughly convinced by the blood the subterfuge would not hold up to any elongated scrutiny.

Once Cat was satisfied she threw the blood bags out the small basement window. Then she screamed.

The three guards that were posted outside took next to no time, barging into the basement. Cat recognized two of them as younger twins from an omega before her. The third as a mid-aged wolf who had a tendency to act bigger than he truly was, a man overzealous in his tendencies to think himself overly grandiose.

Cat was holding the blade drenched in blood shaking as she attempted the performance of a lifetime; with her life on the line.

"What the hell did you do!"

"I! I! She ordered me too." Cat managed to cry, the tears certainly made easier to conjure by her fear.

"She what!? bullshit!" Another wolf denied.

"I! She! My alpha ordered me to! I could! I! My hands just wouldn't stop!" Cat collapsed crying putting on the best show she could to save Kara.

"A likely story." The same wolf complained doubtful.

"Hey… I believe her. Look man! She's crying!"A more timid wolf defended.

"And you?!" The first wolf glared frustrated at the third as he ignored the others, walking towards Kara.

"I think you two are talking too much! If you shut the hell up we can try to keep her alive or bring her back!" He snapped back angry with the other two as he began to undo Kara's chains.

The others looked to each other embarrassed before rushing to Kara, holding her up as the third continued to uncuff her.

"I want to know exactly what she ordered you to do and why!" The first demanded of Cat.

"I! She! She told me!" Cat fought to maintain her facade and fight through false sobs. "She told me to go! After my first visit before this! Ordered me to go home, to get a blade, to come back."

"Yeah!? And?" The mid-aged wolf snapped.

"Shut up and help!" One of the twin wolves attempting CPR on Kara growled.

"No! I'm not done! Now, what happened when you got back?!" He didn't take his eyes off of Cat.

"I! Kara asked me to use it! To kill her! So she wouldn't have to do it!" Cat sniffled on her knees attempting to look weak and feeble.

The wolf interrogating her growled displeased.

"A… a… and then I! I said no! That I wouldn't. So she ordered me to do it again, snapped and demanded her omega do as she said." Cat hyperventilated to look more worked up. "And the next thing I knew I had obeyed my alpha… BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE!" Cat screamed.

The wolf hated how truthful Cat seemed. "Fine! Get up."

"Wait! I! Her last request was that she wanted to make sure her body got back to her sister. She wanted me to return her to Alex." Cat was sure to add, knowing the less time they had to wait, the better Kara's chances would be.

"Kara had no pulse."

"Nothing we are doing is working. She's gone." " The two wolves trying to bring Kara back gave up defeated.

"Fuck!" The third screamed, kicking over a box in the corner.

"I… just let me take her home. Let me do what my alpha wished, and I will come back, face whatever you want of me. What the pack wants of me." Cat attempted.

"Course Cat."

"You are welcome to be the one to return her to her family." The two wolves moved from Kara to support their pack's omega.

"No!" The infuriated wolf kicked another box. "Call Maxwell! I want him to see this first! Decide her punishment!"

"What's gonna change!?"

"It is custom to return her as soon as possible." The twins bounced off of each other as they tended to do,

"Then call Maxwell!" The infuriated wolf growled.

"I mean it please, I will come right back. But her orders matter. And I want to honor her." Cat feigned being the doting omega to her would be alpha. In order to help sell it, she moved to Kara's side, laying her head on Kara. "I'm sorry my alpha."

"Damnit!"

"I don't care what you say. We will help her out to her car with Kara." One of the wolves looked to Cat, worried for the omega who had been through so much.

"You will not!"

"Yes we will, the second wolf added empathetic for Cat as well. "I will fight you if you try to stop her!"

"Thank you two." Cat looked between them, weary of the third wolf.

"I said wait for Maxwell!"

"You are welcome to!"

"But we! Are taking Kara home." The duo picked up the Alpha's body, one arm each as they assisted Cat out.

"You will regret this! It is a mistake!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The two assisting Cat brushed off in unison.

With the others' help it didn't take long to get Kara back to her car. She was incredibly thankful and relieved to see that Alex and Sam had gotten her signal and minded not to keep headlights on or anything. The two young wolves made quick work of getting Kara into her car.

"Cat? Are you ok?"

"Really we would understand if you weren't." They offered.

"Yeah. I… do you two mind allowing me to drive her back myself. I want to spend the ride with her scent alone if you don't mind." Cat was trying to be polite enough not to raise suspicions but to maintain speed, knowing each moment might count.

"Course Cat. We are here for you."

"Just like you always have been for us." The two twins never knew their parents, the two having died in a car crash just after they were born. They both cared deeply for Cat because she and her mate raised them, stepping up when their parents were gone.

"We won't let Maxwell or that ass to hurt you."

"Yeah! Kara ordered you to!"

"Thanks, boys." Cat hugged them both. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry bout." The twins answered in unison.

"You two boys get some sleep." Cat kissed their cheeks attempting to usher them along.

"Night!" They waived Cat off to take Kara's body home.

Cat could finally give off a half of a sigh of relief, her job over as she had gotten out. But now it was time for Alex to finish up. Cat rushed over to the bartender's car, knocking on the door.

Both Sam and Alex perked up from fully reclined seats. "Cat!" Alex spoke a little too loud.

"Shh! They just went back! Do you have the supplies!?"

"Yeah! How long she been out?" Alex worried, Sam lowering the window.

"Uugh, bout ten minutes." Cat looked away concerned her plan could still fail, and even lead to the wolf's death.

"Cutting it close." Alex grimaced.

"I'll help Cat pull her into the back, you get everything ready." Sam hopped out the driver's seat, rushing to grab Kara.

Alex's hands shook, fearful of even the slightest mistake as she maneuvered her way into the back of the car once more. She began by grabbing her medical bag. She opened it, pulling out first super glue, then the AED. Alex did her best to clean up the flat space of the back seat and trunk, giving up and simply picking things up and putting them back down in the same place, needing to do anything she could to attempt to make the small space ideal to save her sister.

Alex was awoken from her thoughts by Sam attempting to open the backseat driver's side door and then knocking on the door's window.

"Didn't mean to lock it babe." Alex sighed opening the door for them and helping Kara inside.

Both Sam and Cat's heads popped up from the car, suddenly turning to the home under construction.

"Guys?"

"It's the twins." Cat informed.

"Twins?" Alex pulled Kara to the center of the space she had cleared.

"You keep them busy." Sam instructed. "When we pull out that is our signal, meet at the bar."

"Haha, sorry about how vague the signal was." Cat stepped back turning to see the boys approaching.

"If it works it works. Now keep them busy please." Sam shrugged, stepping into the car with her mate.

Cat ran back to the side of her car. Covered by darkness she went unnoticed by the chattering twins. Cat hid her face over her passenger window as she began to sob against her car. Hoping she could distract them long enough for Sam and Alex to revive Kara.

"What's the plan!?" Sam worried having never seen such a dead lifeless body before, even in all her years as a wolf.

"First glue, then defibrillate." Alex answered, unscrewing the cap and placing the glue tube again Kara's wound.

"Glue?"

"It's no use starting her if she bleeds out moments later."

"Yeah, but glue?" Sam struggled to wrap her head around it all.

"She heals fast enough that removing the glue when she is healthy won't be dangerous." Alex explained as she glued Kara shut.

"Now we wait?"

"Instant drying." Alex waved Sam back. "No, now we make space and shock her till my sister is back with a beating heart."

"Hey boys?" Cat lifted her head from the car window, attempting to hide false tears laced with hints of truth.

"Cat."

"We saw your car hadn't left…"

"And we are really worried about you."

"We figured you were probably crying over her."

"Boys…" Cat sniffled and cleared her face with her sweater's sleeves stained sanguine.

"Cat!" They both hugged her once more."

"Thanks, kiddos." Cat hugged back to them both, careful to angle their eyesight away from the windows of her car or of Alex's.

"How can we help?"

"We are here for you Cat. If you want to talk about it at least."

"It's been too long you two." Cat kissed the first children she ever raised. Although she felt guilty for using them, she was immensely proud of what caring young men they had become.

"Mom!"

"Stop!" They blushed.

"Shut up you two. I wanna hug my kids."

"We… we know it's been hard ma."

"Even though Raymond was a…"

"Well, a Raymond."

"We know it probably hurt."

"Ya know, losing him and all."

"Boys…" Cat sighed.

"But having Kara force you to…"

"Making her the third alpha you've seen die."

"It is ok." Cat offered.

"No, it's not. We miss her too."

"Remember she was our mom as well. We miss her too." The twins tightened their hug.

"I know." Cat held them back.

"I can't imagine."

"Neither of us can imagine going through that another two times."

Cat watched Alex's car pull out a newfound level of relief running through her.

"What do you need ma?"

"Anything. We wanna help!"

"I love you two. But I still just wanna take Kara home. Would you two mind soothing everything over here while I go apologize to her sister?"

"Course ma." The two hugged her again heading off in an effort to calm the others and protect the woman who raised them.

Cat finally got a true sigh of relief, filtering into her car and speeding off in an effort not to fall far behind.

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

TW: violence

Lena awoke the next day, bed sheets and covers she didn't remember pulling around herself now tucked under her neatly. "I? Whose there?" Lena struggled, accidentally falling out of her bed with the tightly wrapped sheets and blankets.

"Oouch!" Jess complained from Lena falling atop her. "Isn't it Kara you are supposed to fall on late at night?"

"Huh?" Lena grabbed at the seemingly familiar mounds her hands landed on. "Jess!" Lena jumped up, her ankles catching on bedding as she tripped backward, her head landing hard on wood flooring.

"Well, at least you gave me a show after waking me up with a morning grope?" Jess teased still snickering.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed seeing your best friend get hurt." Lena went to stand but found her head still spinning.

"I'll get you some of your tea." Jess sat up from her position beside the bed. "It'll help with your head. That fall sounded bad." Jess stood.

"Nah! What are you talking about? I love damn near cracking my skull on my floor in the morning."

"Stop whining."

"The wolves still have my girlfriend! I get to whine." Lena rolled over complaining.

"I know it's gonna be ok." Jess took a seat at Lena's side, hugging her friend. "They will find her. Get her back. And then I won't have to keep cuddling you or tucking you in at night."

"Kara is happy to do all those things." Lena pouted.

"Well, that is clearly cause she is an alpha." Jess brushed aside.

"A wha now?" Lena shook her head immediately regretting it as her brain reminded her of the harsh fall with a dreadful headache turning nightmarish.

"An alpha, from that book you have over there." Jess pointed to the laundry closet.

"What book, and since when is my place clean?" Lena had to hold her head still wanting to shake it, but remember how big a mistake that was.

"The one that was stuffed behind your laundry machine. The kids' book. It's cute. And matches pretty damn well between you two."

"T… what… I don't know this book, and what is an alpha? I…" Lena held her head painfully. "Wait? You cleaned?" Lena looked up in awe.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't gonna leave you alone all night. My friend has been through enough." Jess shrugged off. "And I'm sorry but your place is a damn mess. I don't know how the hell she stayed here for two weeks." The disgust was clear on her face.

"Awesome, so you only clean somewhere when you sleep there huh?"

"Don't make me regret helping? Please?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Only when I'm really tired at closing." Lena offered.

"I'll take it." Jess huffed.

"So, alpha explanation, go!"

"I'm not a damn Pokemon."

"That's why I didn't say 'I chooose you!'"

Jess groaned again, frustrated.

"Really… what is it?"

"It's a wolf thing. Come on downstairs, you need food, and I actually slept after I cleaned so, I need to eat too." Jess helped Lena to her feet. "Grab the book it will probably help."

"This is… NOT! A children's book. I don't care if the art is all cutsie or not!" Lena almost dropped the book at the overly graphic depictions of a canine phallus. "Do wolves' dicks really look like that. Uugh poor straight wolf girls. That has gotta hurt." Lena couldn't remove her eyes from the knot on the base of the shaft nearly, if not double the diameter of the rest of the appendage. Even as empathetic as she felt for any woman who had to take the whole thing; there was an interest about it. Something… that made it truly impossible to think of anything else.

"I think it's a kids book that ages up with the pup or something?" Jess winced, looking over the painfully detailed drawing. "It's bigger than my biggest toy?" Jess looked away and closed the book.

"Soo uugh?"

"Oh yes! So! Not all wolves are like that down there."

"Well, yeah. I figured the rate of wolves who had them was roughly fifty percent." Lena agreed.

"Not quite. One per pack in fact. Annnd it isn't only males." Jess explained.

"Who!? What?!"

"Only alphas have them. "

"You are saying… Kara had a…" Lena paused. "Nope! Not possible, I've seen her down there, little tuft of hair, but no… knotted wolf cock. I think i'd remember that." Lena laughed off.

"Well, the book mentioned that it's always there on the full moon, and whenever the alpha wants it to appear… Or if they are extra horny.'

"I!" Lena caught, so many thoughts attempting to run through her mind all at once as they all clogged up together just before her throat.

"Have fun with Wolfie." Jess teased, dropping the book back open to the depiction of the phallus right in front of Lena.

"Kara… has a…"

"Yeah. And I… I have a good guess as to why she is so… timid about it all, and coming clean to her girlfriend and all." Jess introduced the concept.

"I… What is it? Why didn't she want me to know?" Lena jumped.

"Because if she and you…" Jess imitated swinging a bat and hitting a home run. "Ya know. With her while she has one of those." Jess pointed at the phallus from the book. "And she uses this." Jess traced the knot.

"How would she even."

"By fucking you Lena."

"But it's…"

"The same way wolves do." Jess sighed.

Lena crossed her legs, terrified of such a thing, but also sickly intrigued, fascinated by the idea of her alpha atop her, slipping that thing inside her slowly as they kissed. She imagined how her body might react, how it might feel to have Kara biting down on her.

"Stop whimpering!" Jess snapped fingers in front of Lena attempting to wake her from fantasies.

Lena half whined, engrossed in her erotic thoughts.

"That isn't all." Lena's jaw dropped.

"No, you stopped me halfway through my explanation."

"Oh sorry."

"If you and her do the do with the knot… And if after, she bites you… you will become a wolf."

"Would I still be!?" Lena had already begun crying with hope in her heart."

"If this book is right in the slightest? No. Just a wolf through and through, that would be it."

"No more…" Lena looked down to her tea, crying full of happiness. "But! Then why wait?"

"Well, you do know that wolves fall very quickly."

"Yes." Lena shook her head, certain that wasn't the reason.

"Then honestly I'm not sure." Jess shrugged.

"Hmmm." Lena thought, still unable to find a reason to make it all unravel to something understandable.

"It's gonna be ok Lena." Jess offered grabbing their empty mugs. "We gotta open in twenty minutes, probably a good idea to get all set up."

"Yeah." Lena sighed standing, caught in her mind as to what any of this news might mean.

"Give it a read on your break. Might help." Jess offered.

"I'm pretty sure if I start reading that at work… I will have to hire a whole human resources department whose sole job will be firing me." Lena winced.

"Well, I have seen you overly close to a certain employee. Kissing her on the job… and she did disappear under mysterious circumstances." Jess teased.

"Not funny." Lena looked back deadpan.

"I'm laughing." Jess defended with a giggle.

The morning was smooth after they opened, not many customers, but enough to stave off Lena attempting to figure her hourly deficit spawned simply by keeping the lights on. That said, she wouldn't have needed many customers to keep her mind off of that given how she was flipping through the pages of the book with every spare moment, reading it over and over and over again. The morning continued on longer, each moment without her mate feeling more and more like a torturous limbo for Lena. She knew the other had time. But that did nothing to abate her fears, to make each moment manageable as she feared for Kara.

"Stop." Jess offered organizing tickets for Lena.

"Stop what Jess?"

"Checking your phone."

"I!" Lena inhaled as if she had a right to be insulted by the truth.

"Am I wrong?" Jess's eyes tested Lena.

"No." Her head dropped.

"Exactly!"

"But! If I miss a message!" Lena protested!

"Like that's possible while you're staring at the damn thing."

"But! I need to know when she is safe!" Lena snapped impatient.

"You will know. Just relax! There is time. If you need to switch up front so you have a reason to stop checking it you are welcome to." Jess shrugged

Lena paused thinking of the proposal, initially wishing to completely deny it, needing to be able to keep tabs if anything developed. The severity of her gut reaction convinced Lena she was overly focused on watching for a call or message which may never come. "Fine swap!"

"Prefer the back anyway!" Jess stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Haha. I've noticed." Lena faked a laugh.

"Have fun!" Jess sang.

"Yeah yeah you too." Lena groaned, parking herself behind the register.

Lena continued her day as normal, most of the customers just their usual selves as Lena carved up the orders. However once on every vampire or two while she was filling orders she could swear she saw deep looks of sympathy. The looks although caring, and assuredly innocent, the looks began to grate on her quickly. After her seventh customer came to get their blood for the week and gave Lena the same stare. To make it worse the vampire apologized to Lena. "I'm sorry for your loss Lena."

"You are sorry for my what!?' Lena snapped, anxious fury being unleashed on the innocent vampire.

"I… heard about Kara. The news is tragic."

"What news?" Lena snarled.

"I… well I had heard tale you two were an item. And with all the kissing you two were… I just figured you two were together. "

"We ARE!" Lena corrected.

"Well… I… fuck… I hate being the bearer of bad news like this…"

"What bad news!?" Lena's claws sharpened as she attempted to hold herself back.

"She… she… she was killed last night. Some snafu with the wolves. She was stabbed bled out from what I've heard."

"She was what!? Who did it!" Lena would kill the vampire at the drop of her hat if she lied or hid the truth in the slightest.

"Well… I have heard it was Cat Grant. But I'm honestly not sure." The vampire admitted honestly.

"Go. I will hold down the fort while you are gone." Jess offered through the service window.

"You?"

"I heard." Jess answered. "Now, go!" Jess instructed.

"But-"

"Go!" Jess gave no room for counter arguments.

Lena ran for her car, speeding faster than she ever had towards the bar. If Cat wasn't already there, Lena knew Alex would know where she truly was. Nothing would stand in her way; nothing would stop her from avenging her mate. The whole time she imagined satisfying even the darkest of vampiric urges. Something she had never satisfied since she had been turned. Lena fantasized of tearing Cat's flesh from her bones just for fun, not even for food. She relished the simple idea of making the woman who had hurt her lover cry out in excruciating pain.

"The bitch will burn! She will pay!" Lena's tears slipped down her face as she gripped the steering wheel so hard she threatened to rip it off. 'The Killer deserves to die.' Lena gave herself the excuse, as if it justified anything. The thoughts growing darker within her mind as she pondered what she could do to pay Cat back perfectly to create a forced false justice.

Once Lena arrived at the tavern she parked poorly along the street, where no parking was intended. She ran out of the car, coming close to being clipped by another car passing by. Lena just huffed angrily, flipping the driver a middle finger before she barged into the bar, broken doors flinging back and forth behind her.

"Where is she!" Lena snarled. Her fangs and claws already out as she eyed Alex standing at the bar as Alex cleaned casually.

"She is upstairs. How'd you find out?" Alex only processed that the vampire would want her mate, nothing more.

"Good. She is going to fucking die!" Lena threatened.

"W-"

"It's what she deserves for what she did!"

"Lena?" Alex finally noticed the air of death wafting from the vampire.

Lena had already ascended the stairs before anything had processed for Alex. "Lena!" She screamed attempting to call the woman back, while running after her.

The first face Lena saw after ascending the stairs was just that of the woman she wanted to see, laying down asleep on the couch. It enraged Lena to see the whore who had killed her mate sleeping soundly and securely. Something Kara would never have again. Lena lost all composure, screaming the wolf's name. "Cat Grant!" Lena yelled, grabbing the wolf by her collar and throwing her clear across the room.

Cat was damn right feline, catching herself on all fours, having easily changed while in midair, her clothing falling to the ground in shreds moments after her.

"You bitch!"

Cat wanted to snarl back with her usual retort of yeah? Your point? But she could see the raw danger in Lena's eyes, transparent in revealing the vampire's broken remnants of a soul. Observing the danger Cat stayed shifted, ready to counterattack if anything else were to come.

"You! You killed her!" Lena roared tears overflowing.

Cat gave off something between a whisper and the word why as she lowered her head. Cat was trapped for a moment, caught thinking about how what Lena said was simultaneously true and untrue.

The moment's hesitation was all Lena needed. She lept for Cat's throat. It required all her strength, but Lena was successful in holding back just enough to avoid Killing the wolf, clasping her fingers around Cat's throat instead of delving them deep into her corroded artery. "A swift death would be far too kind!" Lena screamed. She growled delighted as she dug her free hand down Cat's arm, spreading the flesh with ease.

Cat howled back, her arm soaking the floor with blood.

"Bitch you deserve it for killing my mate!" Lena threatened, clawing down the same arm once more, wishing to see the wolf scream.

"Lena!" Alex finally arrived upstairs, forcibly tearing her off of Cat with her magic.

"She killed my Kara!" Lena fought, almost breaking through Alex's magic while she was in this weakened state, still recovering from all else that had happened. "How can you ever forgive her! "

"She! She didn't kill Kara!" Alex snapped back, taking off her belt to form a tourniquet for Cat.

Lena broke once more, her heart shattering, once more processing that her mate was dead, but now she had no one to blame.

"Cat is the one who helped us save her!"

"What?" A glimmer of light shown through bringing Lena back from darkness that was becoming her.

"What the hell are you all screaming about?" Kara walked in rubbing her eyes drowsily.

"Kara!" Lena screamed followed with heavy sobs.

"Baby! When did you get here?' Kara yawned outstretching her arms, heading over to Lena.

"Let me down now!" Lena demanded.

Alex hesitated, but after seeing the vampire's eyes, she knew there was no longer anything to fear.

Once Lena had control once more she sprinted for Kara tackling her to the ground.

"Hey there baby?" Kara giggled now flat on the ground with Lena kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you! I! I was so damn scared!" Lena sobbed into Kara.

"I… Well I was pretty scared too baby. I… I was scared…. Scared I wouldn't get to come back. To… to tell you-"

"I love you." Lena finished for Kara.

"I love you too." Kara broke, crying with her mate as they kissed.

"I love you so much Kara." Lena broke the kiss just to repeat the words.

"God I missed you baby! I missed your smell your touch… that beautiful love of yours, forever better than the sunlight!" Kara rejoiced, relieved to smell the real Lena.

"Missed you too."

"I'm really happy Cat saved me. I thought… I thought I wouldn't ever be able to hold you again!"

"I… what?" Lena went transparent she was so pale.

"Yeah. It was Cat who saved Kara. It was her plan, and without her Kara wouldn't be free." Alex explained.

"I! I! " Lena stammered.

"Anyone got the world's biggest bandage handy?" Cat complained.

"Fuck! Cat! I'm so sorry! I was told you killed her!" Lena popped up off of Kara frazzled.

"Weeeell!" A symphony of begrudgingly high pitched counters broke out.

"Well what?" Lena looked around, biting her wrist and offering it to Cat before she could bleed out.

"She may have… actually killed me a little bit." Kara sat up, scratching the back of her head.

"Uugh you are right there, and certainly not dead." Lena argued, shaking her head as Cat fed.

"Thanks." Cat sighed, appreciative of the healing, even if it was Lena who caused its need.

"Well that was the plan. Cat stopped my heart, then stabbed me, aaand then Alex brought me back." Kara lifted her shirt to reveal her scar filled up with super glue.

"Kara! You are hurt!" Lena rushed back to her mate, gentle fingers inspecting her lover's wound.

"I never finished med school. But I'd like to think I did some in the field handy work. " Alex shrugged.

"I am giving you some blood when we get home so that it heals well." Lena ordered her mate.

"Only if we get to" Kara whispered something into Lena's ear, causing the vampire to turn near purple.

"Y… yes. We can do that!" Lena yelped.

"Well you two seem more than happy." Alex smiled.

"Yeah" Kara nodded happily.

"Yes!" Lena jumped still consumed with the thought of what her endeavors with Kara might entail.

"Good." Alex nodded back. "But. You two lovebirds. Remember all of this work is worth near nothing if the wolves see Kara alive and well. That's why Sam is actively spreading the word that Kara is dead. This way she has at least a little more freedom; no one hunting or watching for her." Alex informed.

"Got it. Still all covert op protect wolfie!" Lena stood, bringing Kara to her feet with her.

"Love you." Kara nuzzled Lena's cheek gently.

"No one is hurting my Kara!" Lena held her mate defensively.

"Good to hear it. Now just keep her secret, at least until Sam and I figure something out." Alex advised.

"Mine. Now let's go home love!" Lena suggested, holding Kara tight.

"Wouldn't like anything better!"

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Tw: semi intentional self-harm. A person is already in the act of doing something and they have a choice of hurting someone else or redirecting and hurting themselves. Idk if that needs a tw or not honestly.

"Are you sure?" Lena confirmed, already upstairs, back in her home with Kara. Her hands timidly clutched to the top button of her blouse. She was ready for her mate Kara… she wanted it… needed it, however, she wasn't sure she wanted their first time to be with Kara under the influence.

"I… I am. Are you? Your trembling." Kara's alpha peeked out, concerned for their mate, seeing the poor girl quivering.

"Well. I… just I haven't done anything like this in a while."

"Feed anyone?"

"No... Kara!" Lena blushed.

"I! Oh!"

"Yeah that one." Lena turned redder.

"Are you ready. I mean we haven't been together-"

"Yes, I am!" Lena interrupted. "I just didn't know if you were sure about our first time being with vamp blood in your system."

"I don't. Certainly not if it is any other vampire. But… if it is you?" Kara paused. "I wouldn't mind it. And … I wouldn't mind watching my girl care for me a little to make sure I heal well."

"Ok." Lena smiled.

"May I?" Kara took Lena's hands in hers, still cupping the vampire's top button.

Lena yelped, her core forming knots as she imagined just that part of Kara.

"Is that a yes?" Kara's voice almost as deep and strong as the growl which followed.

"Kara!" Lena felt her knees grow weak as she leaned into Kara.

"How about I lay you down…" Kara gently placed Lena on the center of the bed, leaving gentle kisses on the vampire's neck.

"Yes?" Lena was completely breathless as Kara's hands traced along her, the hurricane washing over her, each gentle lick of the surf and wind more than strong enough to knock her back farther and farther into the inescapable waters she had been stuck in for weeks. She didn't care that she was drowning, she still adored taking Kara in with every breath; with this woman she needed nothing else.

"And if you would like? I could remove your blouse?" Kara offered, her searing hand tracing over Lena's sensitive skin.

"Kara!" Lena lost it as Kara traced her tongue along the shell of her ear. She couldn't help but spread her legs and press up against Kara's waist, letting loose lurid luscious labored moans as she did.

"Are you ok my sweet?" Kara nibbled gently on her ear, each time bringing out more and more unraveling of her omega.

"Fuck! Kara!" Lena panted out throwing her head back, some part of her needing the bite so much it hurt.

"I want to take off your shirt." Kara requested. "I want to see you with nothing left to separate our bodies. I want to taste you, to find out what makes your body sing."

"Kara." Lena panted. "God! Kara. Please. You… you have my consent. Just, please! Stop teasing me!" Even Lena wasn't convinced by her own pleas.

"I want you to tell me what you like." Kara instructed, beginning her meticulous process of undoing Lena's buttons for her.

"Kara." Lena whimpered, the subtle hints of wolf in both her scent and demeanor did not go unnoticed nor unappreciated by Kara. "I… like everything about this. H… oh god…" Lena had trouble holding on to any semblance of calm, the alpha atop her ruining her body. "God that look in your eyes; like I'm the air you need to breathe!"

"You are, my girl." Kara whispered, undoing the third button.

"T...the way you always make me go slow… how it makes my core twist and turn for you. That… subtle fear my pants will be wet with the evidence of my need for you by the time you are ready to help relieve me. Make that burning ache your scent gives me finally be quenched."

Each word was a new favorite symphony for Kara; nothing could ever be so perfect as the look in Lena's eyes as she looked up with that ravenous Divine need. "I fucking love you." Kara replied.

"I love you too Kara. N… now please! Kiss me. I need it." Lena requested. Parted lips beckoned the alpha closer.

Kara gave in, delving into the kiss. She gave Lena everything she could, dancing their tongues and lips together in a silent rapture. Lena didn't think things could ever be better until Kara's warm hands slipped inside her shirt and under her bra. Blazing hands with more dexterity than Lena could ever have imagined cupped her gently at first.

The warmth on her tender flesh sent spine shattering shivers straight through her. "Kara!" Lena's voice cracked.

"Yes love?"

"Please. Don't go so slow. I… my!" Lena screamed feeling the same warm hand suddenly appear somewhere else.

Kara pressed two fingers gently against the small pool that was Lena's entrance and one to her clit.

"Kara!" Lena's hands snapped up, holding Kara's neck close as she couldn't help but kiss Kara once more, rocking her pussy up to meet the fingers beginning to sensually satiate slick flesh.

"That's a girl." Kara mumbled into kisses, her free hand beginning to undo Lena's pants. "But like I said, I want you bare, nothing between us."

"Please! God that sounds amazing!" Lena rejoiced.

"Then remove your clothes silly." Kara smiled, standing up, as she began stripping herself.

Any ideation of moving to remove her clothes was lost as Lena caught sight of Kara's pristine flesh, and the stunningly perfect little pert breasts that hung from her chest. "God… those." Lena whimpered, spontaneously feeling her own fingers back on her sex, massaging herself how only she knew, her labia and Clit feeling supercharged in sensitivity.

"That isn't stripping Lena!" Kara eyed, giving a showy spin, shaking her hips just like she knew would drop jaws.

"Kara!" Lena moaned, catching just the right spot, hey eyes incapable of prying themselves off the most beautiful peach she has ever seen, even through Kara's pants.

Kara could tell, she watched her partner's eyes, and her intense focus on her backside. Stifling a small prideful laugh, Kara turned back around, giving Lena an even better view as she bent over, pulling her pants down and off of her legs, revealing beautiful semi-transparent blue lace panties hugging to her accentuated curves.

Lena couldn't take it anymore and with that sight, she had no intention to. Her core pounded and ached, her finger a poor but more than sufficient facsimile of the appendage she imagined Kara carrying somewhere between her legs. She fantasized of feeling it between her own, slipping in and out with Kara atop her, whispering those perfect sweet nothings that made her heart melt. Lena was so close when the gift arrived; Kara also couldn't stop herself, seeing the soaked mess prepped and open for her to taste. The heavenly scent of her mate clearly only a moment away from cumming; it was too damn alluring to ignore. Kara lept back onto the bed, intentionally shifting wolf, burying her tongue inside Lena, and lapping all the way up, enjoying devouring Lena as she came her brains out squirming and howling in pleasure, Kara still easing her over the edge with doting careful laps at the orgasming woman's sensitive slit.

"Kara!" Lena panted, her body the most perfect weak and loose in results of the mind-numbing pleasure her girlfriend gifted her with.

"Did my baby enjoy?"

"Yes!" Lena moaned out.

"That's my girl." Kara purred, once more human, however almost entirely canine in behavior as she laid atop her mate in a curled ball.

"Kara!" Lena could barely move against the flood of hormones.

"My wolf likes the taste of your cum." Kara purred overly prideful.

"Yeah, well I like your wolf tasting me as I cum." Lena agreed.

"Imagine if I was actually-"

"Inside me?" Lena lead.

"In who the what now?" Kara could tell something was up.

"Well. I… umm."

"Well you umm what!?" Kara snarled half angry and half scared.

"Well. I found your book. Fur and Fangs?"

"You what!" Kara jumped remembering the book and that she had left it there in Lena's apartment without having gotten the chance to read it herself.

"Yeah. I read it my alpha." Lena teased lightheartedly, attempting to soothe Kara as she moved to Kara's side, sniffing and breathing near the alpha's core. Lena could almost see a bulge.

"I!" Kara yelped.

"You… you know… I wouldn't mind if you

… used this on me… I well I think!" Lena dialed back quickly.

"You! Know about that!?" Kara went rigid as fingers stroked over her swelling clit.

"Does it feel good?"

"V… very." Kara's logic evaporated at the sensation of someone else's hand on her.

"Good baby. You helped me so let me help you."

"Please! I… it hurts!" Kara complained, completely unaccustomed to the pounding pain along her still foreign shaft.

"Course Baby." Lena was cautious removing Kara's panties, not wanting to catch her mate's sensitive flesh.

"Please!" Kara whined impatient.

"It's ok my love." Lena took a gentle hand to caress the now thoroughly swollen length, seemingly even bigger than in the depictions in the book. And for some reason, this didn't even have the knot. Lena had a momentary heart attack at the thought of having the monster anywhere near her core, but settled to take Kara gingerly within her mouth alone for now.

Kara could tell Lena's trepidation even under thick craven ache to feel her mate's flesh finally around her aching cock which had needed the woman from the moment they met. "You… don't have to." Kara offered, the act physically painful when combined with the decimating pain of her arousal all stirred without her mate attending to it.

"I know my love. I want to." Lena placed a hand on Kara's belly, somehow stirring her up even more. Lena followed up with bring her lips to the foreign formed cock, it's head angled to a peak, a strong emboldened near sanguine palet. "God… it's..." Lena didn't know how to phrase her self. The words were stolen as the tip of her tongue graced the small slit at the peak of Kara. The connection caused her to rush with hormones that made her ache, the taste of her lover's precum beading up somehow the most arousing thing she has ever experienced. Lena moaned lurid, helping Kara along by gently stroking the underside of her member.

Kara melted, Lena's mouth even just on her tip was infinitely better than her own calloused hand could ever be, however when combined with Lena's gentle palm and fingers… she had nothing left to fight with. Kara adoringly yielded to Lena's lips beginning to encompass more and more of her head.

Lena earned more and more of those delightfully sonorous notes escaping Kara in broken perfect moans of adoration as she picked up a technique of swirling her tongue along Kara's tip. Nothing had ever sounded better to Lena's ears. Each small stifled moan told the tale of a full novel and Lena enjoyed every word. How they all assured her, confirmed for her that she could make her alpha feel good; make her cry out in pleasure. Lena even adored the more conflicted and hidden notes of pleased need. In fact, they might have even been her favorites. Lena adored the confliction because it held that hint of 'but I need to protect you! I need to take care of you! Not the other way around like this!' Lena loved it not just because it gave off such a hot-blooded and fervent love and need to care for Lena. But also because she could tell she was making Kara feel too much pleasure to not yield for Lena. Lena didn't understand how or why she could understand some simple moans and whimpers so fluently, but she could, and she adored the clear and transparent conversations Kara could hold alone with her.

Lena was hesitant to go any deeper, even the slimmer head of the appendage still more than she had expected, and filling a sizeable portion of her mouth. Despite hesitation, Kara's praising moans persuaded Lena to go slowly deeply, not too much, just until Kara's cock began to bump against the back of her throat.

Kara couldn't help it, her body moved on its own, her hips thrusted hard against Lena's mouth. Nothing had ever been so perfect, the feeling of Lena choking around her; her throat trying to close around her pounding cock for much-needed air. But then. Nothing had ever been so terrible, the feeling of Lena choking around her, her throat trying to close around her pounding cock; the vampire choking around her. It broke Kara's heart even before Lena had recoiled, finding it impossible to find her breath as her bruised throat tried to recover.

"Lena!" Kara cried, her mate on the verge of vomiting she was coughing so hard, her throat in a pain she had never experienced.

"Fu- Ack!" Lena coughed through a curse.

"Lena! I'm! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Kara felt a new level of guilt for what she had done.

"O- Kay!" Lena's coughing had begun to regulate itself and subside.

"O? Ok!?" Kara refused to believe it! She felt horrible! This was all her fault! She hurt the only person she was supposed to protect.

"I'm… ok baby." Lena patted Kara on the shoulder.

"I hurt you."

"You moved your hips and I just wasn't ready." Lena waved off. "Just touch my shoulder next time or something. Ok love?" Lena requested, laying her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I? But I hurt you!" Kara didn't understand in the slightest. For Lena it was no more than a simple mistake. An easy one at that, she was sure suddenly getting used to a new set of genitals was not something easy. And a small missed warning was nothing to Lena. But to Kara… for the misguided and overly cautious scared wolf pup of an alpha… it was every confirmation she had ever feared. For Kara, this was the truth shining through. She really was a monster.

"You made me cough for a second. But I'm not hurt. I'm still breathing Kara." Lena assured.

"Isn't coughing having a hard time breathing?"

"I! Well! Yes! But! Uugh! No, you didn't hurt me!" Lena got flustered. "I liked it ok!" Lena snapped.

"You… what?" Kara couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Well, I didn't like the surprise so much. But we will work on that. Now, are you ready for me going back to-" Lena was curious of.

"No! Never! I hurt you! We are never doing that again!" Kara insisted.

"Kara?"

"The answer is no!" Kara snapped, grabbing her panties. The wolf grabbed them then looked back down to the aberration between her legs. She growled furious, throwing the panties aside, knowing they would be of no use for her body till she got some damn release.

"Kara please don't block me out." Lena huffed, grabbing Kara, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and gently placing her lips against it.

Kara broke out into a furious and painfully aroused growl as Lena hit her scent gland.

"Fuck! Kara…" Lena's senses left her as the scent of her mate filled her lungs. "Please." The word a whine, and music for Kara's ears.

Kara had a hard time suppressing her devious growls, the pressure on her neck; her lover's lips against her scent gland… it all flooded Kara with her darkest alpha thoughts, fantasies of tying Lena up, giving her no choice as she buried her desperate cock inside of Lena. Most of all she wanted to see that beautiful fucking vampire cry out in pleasure! To make the woman cum until she couldn't leave the bed, too swollen carrying pups. Kara reveled in all the idea she misguidedly thought disgusting and vile. Kara wanted nothing more than to pleasure her mate and give her the Divine gift of pups, young and strong.

"P...please Kara… I… I don't know what is wrong with me but I'm… really really horny now…" Lena looked down. "I think you are too." Lena sung happily.

"Lena…" Kara ground her teeth, fearing she wouldn't have the strength to hold back.

"Please. I… it kinda hurts." Lena whimpered, chipping away at Kara's restraining more and more with every word.

"I…" Kara's voice heavily drenched with a dripping need.

"God I just wanna take your cock back into my mouth and make you howl out while I rub my drenched dirty pussy against your leg." Lena panted, kissing at the scent gland that filled her with pleasure.

"Y… y… you'll…" Kara had trouble speaking with her mind so preoccupied buy simply keeping herself restrained. "T… tell me if I go too far?" Kara requested.

"Course baby." Lena assured, giving a smile as she copped a feel of Kara's ass. "God you are so damn beautiful you make me fucking drip." Lena growled unsure if she should be happy or upset at the fact as overly viscous slick dripped almost all the way down to her knees.

Kara broke! As if the scent of her mate's deceptively wolf slick didn't already fill the room enough, Lena had to go remind her of the fucking fact! That the perfect scent was dripping down her legs! Kara howled, overwhelmed as she forced herself to lay down. Kara figured Lena's plan was relatively safe for her beautiful mate. And at this rate Kara feared if she didn't do something about her body feeling as if it was going to enter into another rut she might do something she would regret.

"Thank you." Lena half whimpered, laying her drenched pussy against Kara's leg.

A part of Kara despised how much she desperately wanted to toy with Lena, to taunt her about that 'dirty pussy' of hers. She wanted to make Lena feel dirty and weak in the best way; in that way which can make one crave to be taunted and tortured more as it pushes them closer to the most perfect release. A small nagging portion of Kara craved to give just that to Lena, to satiate something the nagging half was sure Lena craved. But Kara refused, so staying solid she hated herself. She felt like she was using Lena for some thin reason. It didn't matter that Lena had explicitly asked for this, Kara felt as if she were doing something wrong. "Lena are you ok?" Kara worried, the roaring conflict still blaring off between her ears.

Kara's concerned call broke Lena from a heavenly world of her own. For the past half minute or more Lena had been too consumed in riding her drenched core against Kara's warm leg. Nothing had ever felt so good against her, the warmth of her lover; of her mate. "Yeah!" Lena gasped, unable to stop her hips as they continued.

"Are you ok Lena." Kara's sharp slit through Lena's preoccupied mind just before the woman was beaconed home by the warm palm on her cheek.

"Kara?" Lena questioned in that innocent tone, almost lost as her neck moved her head into the open palm of her lover. Her eyes glimmered reflecting that lost and empty look Kara feared so much.

"S… should we stop?" Just building up to ask the question felt like a punch in the gut. But actually asking? Kara could have sworn her heart had been ripped out. She almost felt her wolf physically nash at her, infuriated that she would fight a willing omega mindlessly rubbing herself against them! Their willing omega!

"Do you want us to stop baby?" Lena turned, kissing the palm presented to her.

"W! What?"

"Hun, I've neither said nor done anything that would logically lead you to think I want anything other than you and your body. However, you have consistently doubted that." Lena gently kissed more and more at Kara's hand, now holding it with both of her own. "I love you Kara, and I don't want you doing this if you don't want you doing this." Lena sighed checking that her words were actually what she meant before returning to kissing Kara's wild palm.

Kara hated how much she loved everything, feeling as if it was all just a taunt, something coaxing her further and further past someone she recognized as herself, and closer to Raymond.

"Kara, what is wrong?" Lena echoed her own sentiment.

"J… just don't want to hurt you!" Kara gnashed looking away guilt-ridden.

Lena giggled not understanding the weight with which it all weighed on the alpha. "You aren't hurting me cutie." Lena kissed at Kara's belly, intentionally brushing her cheek against Kara's still painfully stiff cock.

"Fuck!" Kara whined out.

"Relax." Lena rested her hands on Kara's hips.

"Fuck… I… sorry! Still not used to having… that down there." Kara gritted her teeth as Lena's breath brushed by her swollen sex.

"Then stop worrying so much and let me help my alpha out!" Lena pouted.

"Promise you won't let me go too far!" Kara demanded.

Lena huffed. "Yes Kara. I promise. Now please. I want to do this again. It was nice. Ok?" Lena lowered her head kissing the side of Kara's appendage, and then at her pelvis.

"Lena!" Kara breathily complained, her cock straining for Lena's attention.

"Good girl." Lena's head felt weak as she spoke the words, feeling a subconscious need to submit in combination with the dominant words, something within her wishing to show Kara who truly had control.

"Lena." Kara panted, her mate's tongue meeting with her member once more.

Lena nodded back, the head of the cock now back into her mouth. She moaned around it, it's sensual odor, not too strong but more than potent enough to steal the air from her lungs. God her scent was distilled sex and Lena was sure she could never have enough. Every single thing about her mate beckoned her closer, calling to her on levels she didn't understand as some delicious new primal instincts propelled her further down, slowly taking in more and more of her lover.

The vampire's skin heated hastily, feeling to her as if it was searing after what she would have assumed was about a minute but was truthfully closer to five or ten. She fought to bring in air fast enough to keep with the pace she wished to match while fellating her mate. Her desperate attempts only cause her temperature to rise faster; her core temperature beginning to surpass thirty-nine celsius. If she had known it was so high she would have been scared, but she wouldn't have been surprised after a moment of pondering the beautiful burning passing they shared with each other. Kara's moans, whimpers, growls and cries hadn't changed in the slightest, and it only made Lena fall further in love with the mate below her. If that hadn't all been enough to keep the vampire happy beyond reason… she still had Kara's warm thigh which she had wrapped her legs around, rabidly grinding herself against the wolf's smooth flesh. Kara was perfect and Lena would never forget it, how much she adored the warm flesh grinding against her, her wetness coating Kara's leg so thoroughly that she could feel it dripping all the way down and around on the back of her ankles hooked around Kara's leg.

They had formed a unison pace between them, something seemingly biologically driven to keep both of their bodies as close to climax without giving either of them what they needed. No matter how they sped up or slowed down, neither of them could break past that wall; as if something were intentionally stopping them, forcing them to share the time in their weakest state. It grew more and more painful over time, their bodies coiled up and bound with the tension of their whole bodies crying out and needing it. It seated and burned but not entirely in an unpleasant way. Their bodies bore their souls only skin deep as they bared them for each other, sharing all of everything they had with each other.

"Lena!" Kara's voice broke as she shed a needful tear.

"Kara." She lifted her head only for a moment to reply with the same desperate tone.

"I! Need to!"

"Me… to…" Lena panted between desperate dives.

"But I!"

"Can't!" Lena's word half a strained broke sob. Lena looked up to Kara, their bodies needing relief more than ever.

"K… Kiss me." Kara knew why her wolf wanted it. The animal may have adored this all just as much as Kara, but she despised the idea of spilling their seed in the woman's mouth when she could smell her mate's pussy so wet so close.

Lena panted pained as she stumbled crawling up the bed. Her whole body burned in a shocking pleasant way, as all for her were still humming and resonating just for Kara. "Why… can't… we…" Lena whined, soaked and pained in need.

"K… kiss me. I… think it will help." Kara half lied.

"L… love you." Lena whimpered almost collapsing completely as she went in for the kiss.

Kara knew her mate needed release above all else and was most concerned about Lena. Just as their lips met Kara reached a shaking hand to Lena's drenched core, tracing her fingers along Lena's clit hoping desperately her wolf would allow her body to stop emitting the scent which was stopping them both up.

Lena loved it, immediately moving to reciprocate, her hand wrapping up around Kara's cock, stroking it gently as she kissed back more and more.

They panted into each other, Kara's wolf finally relenting and allowing them to release.

"I'm gonna!" Lena pulled Kara close with her free arm, pressing her core down onto Kara's hand and unintentionally pulling Kara's mouth directly up to her neck.

Kara's eyes grew wide, her breath weighing heavier in her chest, her wolf delighting in their mate naturally pulled them close for a true mating bite as Kara came.

"Fuck Kara! I'm !" Lena screamed, her body finally relenting for her. She couldn't help but pull Kara closer, needing her mate close, right there at her neck.

Kara couldn't stifle a deep growl, her body releasing at Lena's perfect death grip around her sensitive cock. It took everything Kara had to remain mindful, to not bite the beauteous neck presented to her.

Lena didn't notice until she had completely finished her climax. She had turned the other way! How could something so horrifying have happened while she was distracted with the pleasure her mate gave her.

"Kara!"

"Immmph firrn" Kara grunted, blood dripping from between her teeth and down her arm.

"Kara you are bleeding!"

"Yuh, yuh." Kara winced, removing her teeth from her left arm. "Yeah yeah."

"Kara!" Lena yelled again overly angry, something deeper inside her furious at Kara for doing that.

"Stop growling, it's fine." Kara snapped, trying to keep her blood from ruining Lena's sheets.

"I! Wasn't growling!" Lena lied.

"Yes, you were. Fuck you still are."

Lena growled deeper.

"I'm fine ok?"

"Why did you bite yourself!" Lena pouted worried.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Kara huffed, angry with herself for lack of self-control.

"I!" Lena deflated, clearly hurting whether or not she realized it herself. "You wouldn't have hurt me." Lena forced herself to get up off the bed.

"Lena!"

"I'm getting you something to clean it with."

"Lena…"

Lena headed on without looking back.

"Please don't leave." Kara requested a small cold filling her alone on the bed, afraid Lena had heard, but didn't care enough to look back. Before her eyes had hit the bed heavy with shame Lena had wrapped her arms back around her. "Lena-"

"I love you. But I won't let you get sick from some dumb infection just cause you thought you were protecting me!" Lena was careful not to touch the open wound as she held Kara tight.

"I thought you were…"

"I'm not. I am just adamant about you taking care of yourself!"

"I love you Lena." Kara brushed her head against Lena.

"I love you too Kara." Lena kissed her mate's cheek.

"Thank you for caring so much about me." Kara purred into the kiss feeling more than a twinge of guilt for not trusting her mate more.

"Course love." Lena pulled at Kara's arm maneuvering her so that she could clean it up. Lena began with disinfectant, touching around the edges not wanting to hurt Kara too much.

Kara hissed, jumping as Lena had to move to the wound.

"Sorry." Lena winced another for her.

"It's ok. M… my fault."

"K… Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Why… why didn't you bite me."

"I! I told you!' Kara jumped to explain.

"I know what mating bites are. And I know that was one … or at least that you wanted it to be one."

"It was. But I didn't… my wolf did."

"I… oh… I'm sorry." Lena returned to finishing the cleaning of the bite

"Lena."

"No. I'm sorry. I… I need to stop assuming things." Lena sighed moving to wrap Kara's arm.

"Lena."

"I'm really sorry Kara." Lena looked to her mate. "I… for some reason I… I thought when we got up here that… that you would want to bond with me. That you would want to make me your omega." Lena explained insecurely.

"I…" Kara's heart sunk for Lena.

"I'm sorry Kara. I will be here for you if or when you want to share that with me. That you were going to make me your omega." Lena kissed trying to smooth things over.

Kara couldn't stop a half snort. "I never want to share that with anyone! You especially the least!"

Kara's confidence shook Lena. From all that she could understand from the book, it seemed like it would be a no-brainer for them to bond, to share that with each other. And… if Lena was truthful, she wanted it badly. Both to be closer to Kara. But also to be the woman she once was, before the heinous cravings she lived with every day, the bloodlust she despised, that which made her feel far from human.

"Don't worry about it ok?" Kara sighed. "It probably isn't even possible. I love you. And I know you hate it, but you are a vampire. And I doubt bonding would even work between us." Kara explained away.

"It would." Lena's head dropped, fearful.

"How do you know?"

"The book. That is what it is all about… fur and fangs…"

"Oh… that makes sense." Kara sighed.

"If we were to… have sex and you were to knot me and then bite me… I would be your omega, even if I weren't already one. I would be yours. With heats only for you, and you would be mine. With ruts only for me. "

"I will admit that is how mating and bonding for an alpha and Omega works. And yes even if I were to do that with someone who isn't an omega it would still work and bond us. I'm sorry. But even if that is true, I'm not sure what lies that book may have told you… but … I wouldn't wish being a matted omega on my worst enemy." Kara lashed.

"You didn't read it. How could you know if it holds lies." Lena defended.

"Was it a happy? Did it have a happy ending!?" Kara yelled.

"Yes! What's wrong with a happy ending?" Lena gnashed.

"What's wrong with it! It doesn't exist! And certainly not for omegas!"

"Well… I want to be yours!" Lena protested.

"Oh? And why is that!?"

"Because that book said it was a way to be closer to the one you love; to your mate; and I want that. Why wouldn't I? Why don't you?" Lena turned the question.

"Because it is nothing like that! You aren't the one who watched my pack's omega suffer! Every fucking day because of what he made her! So no! I will never fully mate you! Nor fully bond! But that is because I love you and care about you and your happiness! I will never put you through what she went through!" Kara shouted, standing and immediately realizing how drained her body was, whether it be from recently dying, being stabbed, the self-inflicted bite, or the elongated mating session Kara was terribly drained. She collapsed down to one knee less than two steps from the bed, the scene between them resembling another rendition of their first morning after they had met.

"Damnit Kara!" Lena sighed, biting her wrist. "Promise me you will take care of yourself! Ok!?"

"I! I'm fine!" Kara lied.

"No, you aren't. Now drink." Lena offered up her wrist.

"I said I'm fine damnit!" Kara snapped.

"No! You aren't!" Lena asserted. "I am fine with your opinions on mating and bonding. That is your choice and I will be here for you with the good and the bad. But lying? hiding? No. I won't have that. Understood?" Lena glared, on her knees with Kara once more presenting her wrist.

"I…"

"It's a sensitive subject. I can see that." Lena offered her wrist for the final time. " But that is no reason to ignore taking care of yourself, or block out your girlfriend just after we were reunited."

Kara took the hand if only to get back to the bed where she could feed easier. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I… it's a long story. And… I can never watch that again. Especially happening to someone I love. It… would kill me if I had to watch you going through the pain she was." Kara whimpered, bringing Lena's wrist to her lips.

"She? The pain?" Lena left the words allowing them to be questions for now unanswered as she gave Kara the opportunity to feed and heal.

Kara took her time drinking slowly from Lena, cautious not to take too much. Lena allowed her whatever she needed, running her hand down Kara's back, wishing more to be there for Kara than she needed to pry any more answers from her.

Kara stopped the moment the rush set in, weary she wouldn't know when to stop if she waited any longer. "D… did I take too much?"

"No. No, you are just fine love." Lena offered, pulling Kara farther back into the bed.

"I'm sorry. I… I yelled at you a lot didn't I?" Kara hid her head against Lena's chest.

"I… it's ok. This… clearly holds a lot of baggage for you." Lena held Kara tight, kissing the top of her head.

"Lena." Kara almost broke into tears, having a hard time comprehending Lena's understanding patience.

"It's ok, my girl." Lena gave a short series of kisses to the top of the stressed Alpha's head. "Is… is there anything I can do to help?"

"I… can you hold me… just cuddle me? Maybe pull the covers over us? I… wolves get a little cold… after they… ya know." Kara glanced to the mess they had both made.

"Oh?" Lena laughed.

"One of the girls from the pack who is an ob-gyn once told me it was to promote contraception. If we feel cold we cuddle and then the omega doesn't have to work as much to keep themselves warm."

"Cuddles it is then." Lena agreed, allowing Kara to move onto her side. Lena then followed behind, pulling Kara up against her and then the covers over both of them, doing her best to warm the wolf shockingly now cold to the touch.

"Thank you." Kara shook, the cold clearly getting to her.

"What else can I do baby?" Lena felt guilty for not having seen how cold Kara was earlier.

"I…" Kara's tone had turned fearful. "What did you mean when you said it hurt? When we were standing and you were holding to me, trying to get me back into bed."

"I… well I meant what I said. I… my body felt really hot like it was burning… and … my… well you remember! Was really wet. Like I needed you against it. I! I'm not even much for penetration… but… I felt kinda empty, and I just couldn't take my eyes off of your… you know!" Lena had a hard time fighting embarrassment even after she had just finished sucking Kara off for more than an hour. "And I don't know… it just started to hurt… like I needed it… against me… inside!" Lena actually moaned thinking about it, her body rubbing against Kara finding more pleasure than she would have expected just from rubbing her mess of a muff against Kara's back. "Fuck… I… sorry… that is new for me." Lena whimpered, coming back to her senses as she felt that Kara had grabbed one of her hands and pulled it up to her lips. Lena wasn't certain but for a moment she thought she heard terrified whimpers.

"Baby?" Lena worried.

"Yeah?" Lena thought she could hear tears from her mate.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just… tired." Kara lied hoping to conceal the truth.

The lie didn't slip past Lena. But she didn't call Kara out for it this time. She knew Kara was already going through too much. "Ok baby. But try to relax."

End of chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kara and Lena had found some form of a new normal over the past week. In so many ways everything was the same. All their actions, their weekly customs, and for the most part even Kara and Lena. Kara took a day on the couch after her wolf had almost won over and bit Lena. However, she learned quickly that neither she nor her wolf could achieve an even semi-decent sleep without Lena.

Lena happily took Kara back into her bed even at three in the morning. At first they found it hard to keep their hands to themselves, even in the wee hours of the night up until Kara layed down the law. Kara had demanded there be no physical contact beyond cuddles. Lena didn't like it in the least, but she cared more about Kara's emotional well being than the fire building each moment between her legs. Lena began taking very long cold showers that night.

Thankfully for Lena, the torrent of near frozen waters didn't need to last long. Kara broke on her own makeshift commandment within two days.

"Lena!" Kara's voice was strained as she tried to hide her affection from poking into Lena's ass as they cuddled.

"Y… you aren't as good at hiding it…" Lena complained feeling the outline of the phallus through her panties and pajama bottoms.

"I! I'm sorry Lena… I… it really hurts I… was trying to keep it down." Kara was trembling, her wolf snapping at her.

"You… were the one that dictated we-"

"It didn't hurt so damn much two days ago." Kara bit her lip, not wanting to go back on her own rule.

"How do you think it feels for me!" Lena hid a small whine as she turned over to face Kara. It wasn't intentional, but Lena ended up with Kara's cock pressing against her sex through their clothes. "Fuck… Kara, you've been pressing it right into my…" Lena blushed as she felt Kara shift, a part of the wolf clearly intrigued. "Kara, I love you. But what are you so worried about?" Lena paused as she watched Kara go to speak but say nothing. "Why are you torturing both of us. F...fuck I can't imagine this feels good for you?" Lena lead, her hand began to trail down Kara's torso, ensuring she was giving Kara time to stop her if she wanted.

"I… it doesn't." Kara agreed.

"Do you want this?" Lena stopped just above the boxers Kara had adapted to in order to stop ruining nice panties.

"You? Fuck I want you. More than anything Lena."

"What would be so wrong if we-" Lena asked it honestly, simply wanting to understand, but still getting cut off.

"Do you remember how you told me a couple of days ago… that it hurt? That you felt empty?"

"I… yeah."

"Becoming my omega… it would involve that… every moon but so much worse. I watched someone I cared about -"

"Cat grant." Lena's disdain for the woman shown through as she cut Kara off.

"I don't like her anymore." Kara sighed.

"No, but you did run away with her, and then the next time I saw you, you had not only been stabbed, but oh yes! You had literally died." Lena's fear and frustration shown clear.

"You didn't see the pain she went through. The monster her alpha was." Kara defended.

"Well, I trust you." Lena argued.

"But I don't trust me. And there is no reversing this." Kara reminded.

"Then trust in my trust of you."

"I'm sorry but no."

"I really wish you would." Lena sighed. "Because I want to be able to share my body with the woman I love." Lena pulled her hips back, resting her head against Kara's chest.

"Y… you know I want that too right?"

"I do love." Lena nodded.

"Good."

"But is there please something we can do? I'm damn near ready to open a public pool I'm so wet." Lena found herself flat on her back before she had even finished, Kara growling atop her angrily. Lena's arms were pinned down, Kara"s hands tight around her wrist.

"You are mine!" Kara growled with distinctly nonhuman eyes. "NO ONE ELSE'S!" Kara was even louder.

"Kara… your wolf?" Lena wasn't sure who had control.

"MINE." Kara's simple words and primal demeanor answered for Lena.

"Hey there." Lena whispered, eyes softening, not showing the fear the wolf would have expected. "Yours." Lena revealed her neck.

Kara's breaths grew heavier, trying to control herself, make good on promises she has made her other half.

"Won't… hurt… you." The wolf offered forming human words clearly a chore.

"I know." Lena looked to the wolf.

"G… good." The wolf whimpered a tear or two welling up.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It's ok." Lena looked to one of her hands to signal for the wolf to let her go.

Kara released, allowing Lena to move one arm.

"I trust you both. Ok?" Lena requested, wiping tears from her wolf's eyes.

Kara nodded back appreciative.

"That thing between your legs." Lena lifted her hips slightly so that the wolf knew exactly what she was talking about. "It is really hurting you two isn't?"

"B… bad." Kara's wolf whined, their cock throbbing in pain, needy.

"I am ready for it when you two are, so, You two do what you think is best. But I'm here in this bed with you no matter what." Lena sat up just enough to kiss Kara.

Kara kissed back with everything she had, her two halves so severely at odds calming down at their mate on their lips. Once the human half had control once more Kara let Lena's second hand free as well. "A… are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You two are the ones in pain." Lena asserted.

Kara sighed, uncomfortable with the truth.

"I love you. It's gonna be ok." Lena offered.

Kara laid her head down onto Lena's chest exhausted, having not gotten enough sleep from the raging hard on keeping her up ever since she and Lena had stopped fooling around.

"Kara you need to do something about that." Lena sighed, wrapping her arms around Kara.

"I try whenever I have time alone in a room!" Kara complained. "It is just too damn hard to figure out what the thing wants!?"

"Well, It didn't take me, a seasoned lesbian long. So I think we can figure something out for you."

"Figure out something for me?" Kara giggled.

"Yes. Now lie down. I know you haven't been sleeping since we stopped." Lena pushed playfully.

"Nothing pelvis to pelvis." Kara demanded, knowing she would lose all control if they went that far.

"Well, I was thinking of just giving you a hand till we found a rhythm you liked." Lena teased.

"I… I think I can handle that"

Lena couldn't help but snicker. "You made a punny."

"Oh god!" Kara's head dropped in shame.

"Sorry. I could help but laugh.

"Yeah yeah." Kara sighed.

"Now." Lena crossed her legs and herself. "Boxers off."

Kara whimpered feeling exposed and weaker than she wished as she pulled them down low enough to release her head from the elastic.

"Do you want to start with my hand or yours?"

"I… yours is a lot better. Mine are a little too calloused for this." Kara shook her head.

"No, they aren't." Lena smiled.

"I think I would know a little better than you… it is my dick after all." Kara huffed. "Never thought i'd say that."

"I've had your fingers on my pussy, and they are just fine."

"I'm telling you they aren't." Kara argued.

Lena growled. "May I?"

"Yes please do. It really hurts."

"Ok here." Lena leaned over, taking her hand to Kara's length pumping slowly. "Now how is that?"

"Much better than me."

"Is it better or worse than the other times I used my hand?"

"Uugh…"

"Be truthful."

"Worse." Kara admitted.

"Yeah, that's cause it is just dry tugging on raw sensitive flesh." Lena smiled, turning around, and grabbing a nice bottle of high-quality lube from her bed stand.

"You… have … in there?"

"I have many things in many places Kara. Now give me your hand."

"Fine but it isn't gonna be any different."

"Did you ever have any issues with your hand before?" Lena spirted some out onto Kara's hand.

"I… well no…" Kara shook her head.

"And have you ever tried to do this with any lube?" Lena took Kara's hand directing her down to the sensitive aching flesh.

Kara moaned softly. "Well, nooo.. oh!"

"Better?" Lena teased smug.

"Fuuuck" Kara threw her head back as she let Lena's hand guide her own up and down.

"That's my girl." Lena praised, pulling Kara's hand up and down faster.

"God… Lena…"

"I think we found a rhythm" Lena released Kara's hand and moved to kiss her mate.

Kara growled deep into the kiss, her alpha knowing she was being tricked, but content enough with the pleasure alone after being so pent up.

Lena was happy that she had helped Kara, but focusing on the Alpha's pleasure so much only heightened her own need. "How would you feel about helping me out now?" Lena requested.

"Hmm?" Kara moaned, consumed in the feeling of her lubed hand on her sex.

"I want to sit on your face." Lena whispered into Kara's ear while slipping out of her now damp pajamas bottoms and soaked panties.

Kara licked her lips, throwing the pillow which had been under her head across the room. "Yes, please." Kara cheered, getting settled.

"Hmm, Lena gave a contented moan, swinging her leg over Kara's head, and slowly lowered her hips.

Kara's head shot up to meet Lena's drenched core.

"Fuck! Baby!" Lena's hands shot down, grabbing a clump of Kara's hair in each. Lena tried to keep herself stabilized as Kara surprised her.

Kara deepened her growls pleased with the pleasure filled cry of her mate. Kara's hand pumped faster and harder at her length, the scent of her mate's dripping sex right in front of her face driving her instincts wild.

"G… god… Kara… s… s… slow down." Lena's breaths were nothing but shakey moans. Kara was going far too fast? If that was even possible. God! Kara's tongue was ravenous and unyielding. The wolf displayed the lung capacity and stamina of a full team of Olympic swimmers as she rotated between Hitachi level lapping and superior suction directly on Lena's clit, which she could have sworn would be the end of her; Lena's body would not be able to hold out long if Kara wouldn't slow down. But then Kara revealed her final trick. Lena jumped half way from the bed when Kara bit her labia gently, not enough that it was truly painful, but more than enough to get Lena to scream and make her pussy lips swell just a little more and feel even more sensitive.

"Bad girl! Stay!" Kara ordered.

"Kara! Fuck t… too much!" Lena pulled harder at Kara's hand fighting to hold on.

"Mhmm, good girl." Kara praised, able to tell Lena was fighting herself to stay in place.

Kara's lack of breath began to catch up to her just as she began to feel her body approaching its limit. It felt infinitely better this way in comparison to with her dry hand, and with the aid of her mate's sex overwhelming her sense of smell Kara couldn't resist. Kara thrust her hips up and her hand down in one swift motion, her hips trembling as long spirt after spirt sprayed over her belly. And even onto Lena's back.

Lena purred, riding Kara's face as she howled into her core. "Fuck! Right there!" Lena was so close herself she didn't care that her slit was slightly sore from how vigorously her lover had attended to her needs.

Lena could feel the evidence of Kara's pleasure on her back. Although she wasn't excited about cleaning it off, she did find some solace in the fact that it meant Kara had finally released. For some reason knowing that made her feel better about letting her own climax flow through her as she continued riding her core along Kara's still dedicated tongue. Even Lena herself felt as if she were somewhat animalistic as she approached her climax, panting and growling in pleasure as she came from her mate's perfect tongue. Her hips bucked desperately, into Kara's mouth, needing her, craving her mate's body to give her pleasure. Lena collapsed off to the right of Kara panting, her body swimming with the post-coital buzz. "Damn… baby… remind me to ask you to let me do that again." Lena kissed Kara's thigh.

Kara growled back pleased. "My wolf still loves tasting you when you cum."

"Mhmm Yeah…" Lena moaned back, her pussy still tingling.

"Shower?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes for my legs to work again." Lena hummed.

"Or I could just carry my girl there." Kara countered, stealing Lena from the bed into her arms.

"I! Or you could just do this." Lena sighed, feeling on some level like she should be angry, but allowing it to be squashed by the immense comfort she was overwhelmed with from being nestled in her mate's arms.

"You ok?" Kara checked, seeing Lena quiet and preoccupied in her arms.

"Yeah…" Lena smiled and nuzzled Kara gently. "Just really happy in your arms."

"Good I'm glad." Kara kissed Lena's forehead. "I… is what we just did ok? Ok with you?"

Lena went to speak, but Kara beat her to words.

"I'm sorry! It… it's my fault, my issues, my body! T... that stops us from actually sharing our bodies with each other. And I'm sorry! I… Just… is this enough for you? I understand if it isn't!" Kara ranted not allowing a moment for Lena to counter.

"Yes, it is. I love you. And it might even have been too much. You go really fast baby." Lena winced, afraid her pussy might have some slight friction burn.

"S... sorry baby… my wolf was… eager."

"Yes. Very eager." Lena chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Kara's head dropped.

"It's all good. Now. Shower then bed, ok?"

"Yeah sounds good."

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After the two figured out some way to deal with their ravenous desires things began to solidify themselves into a pattern of normalcy.

It didn't take long for the monotony to return for the butchery and its inhabitants. On the surface, the only change was that Kara now worked exclusively in the back as to make sure the seemingly dead woman didn't make any unwanted appearances and alert any wolves to the truth. Kara didn't mind kitchen duty much aside from how hungry she got during the lunch rush. Having to sear up so many steaks without getting to eat any was its own special hell. But she figured if that was the worst part, it was a worthwhile trade-off for the pack no longer hunting her.

"Lena?" Kara called out from in back.

"She's grabbing the last order. Lunch rush is done." Jess relayed for Kara relieved.

"Good! Glad things are calming." Kara covered her stomach in an effort to cover its ravenous growls.

"Got the last order!" Lena cheered coming back up to the counter, with a quisative look.

"What's wrong?" Jess wondered.

"Why are you still up here?"

"Uugh because it's what you're paying me for?" Jess eyed.

"Kara?" Lena asked hushed seeing the wolf in back through the service window.

"Yeah, give me the order, I'll finish it up."

"Why the hell aren't you on lunch?"

"Because we are just now finishing the rush?" Kara mimicked Jess's confused look.

"Uugh, Lena you didn't tell her to take lunch." Jess reminded.

"No! No! I could swear I did! I even put it in the back of my notebook?" Lena scrambled removing her list of reminders, spotting '-have Kara take lunch' unchecked. "Fuck! Baby. I'm sorry. Please take your lunch. You to Jess. Sorry, guys my bad."

"All good. Thanks for the break." Jess patted Lena on the shoulder heading into the back den.

"At least let me get you started on the ticket." Kara requested.

"Pfft, no way. You are way past your lunch." Lena argued hopping into the kitchen with Kara.

"I love you. I wanna help." Kara moved in closer to kiss Lena.

"Mhmm, I'm fine love. And I feel bad so I will put something on for you, it'll be ready in a couple minutes." Lena offered kissing back.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it…" Kara gave a deep inhale.

"What is it?"

"The moon is coming soon."

"I know. I figured you would stay in the safe room like last month." Lena shrugged.

"I know… but…" Kara swallowed anxiously.

"You can't. You can't! Under any circumstances let me out or come in."

Lena sighed.

"Lena I mean it!" Kara fortified.

Lena moved in closer, holding Kara's face as she whispered into her ear. "You poor wolf. When will you stop being so dumb and just understand I love you. And everything loving you entails." Lena kissed Kara's cheek, calming the wolf's growls.

"When are you going to learn I do what I do because I love you." Kara replied with the same saturation of concern and adoration.

"I promise." Lena allowed, with every intention to keep to her word.

"Good. Thank you Lena. That means a lot to me." Kara gave one more kiss before heading to the den for her lunch.

Kara yawned, opening the door for herself, her eyes closed, still in need of catching up on sleep. She was sufficiently self-distracted that Jess's attack took her down with ease.

Kara went to scream but Jess covered her mouth with one hand and choked her.

"Lena has been through far too much! So think about her for once in your fucking life, and don't alert her!"

Kara threw her off with ease, growling low and quietly, knowing at least part of what Jess had said was true.

"Good doggy." Jess spat.

"Bitch you are lucky I haven't torn your head off for that fucking move!" Kara barked.

Jess seethed, knowing Kara was stronger than her, and with it being so close to the moon, Jess would never have a chance if any fighting broke out between the two of them.

Kara glared at Jess, then back at the door to the kitchen, imagining Lena fretting over the stove. "Everything I do I do for her."

"No, you don't." Jess rolled her eyes, appalled that Kara could still think that.

"You don't know anything about it! Shut your fucking mouth! It's my relationship with her, not yours!" Kara ground her teeth.

"It is my best friend's emotions you are playing with!"

"P… P… Playing with?" Kara stammered rage building.

"You disappeared on her for days!"

"And I literally died to come back!" Kara yelled.

"Hush!" Jess ordered. "You could have at least spoken to her! You didn't say anything! She thought you left! That you didn't even care enough to say goodbye!" Jess chastised.

"My sister was in the hospital! I thought I would be back in a matter of hours!" Kara defended.

"Oh yeah, well what about leaving that book for her to fucking find? That was fucking cruel!"

"Cruel?" Kara didn't even understand.

The dumbfounded look on Kara's face shattered what restraint Jess retained. The vampire closed the distance between them, breaking the wolf's cheekbone and jaw in one decimating blow.

Kara coughed, her body filling with excruciating pain as she coughed blood. "Bitc-" Kara was stopped by Jess yanking her up by her hair.

"You are almost worse than the scum that turned her!" Jess's nostrils flared as her breaths grew labored, trying to hold back the urge to kill. "If only she saw that and did the same to you!"

Kara cried out in pain.

"Get over yourself!" Jess huffed, dropping Kara to the floor like a ragdoll. "It is close enough to the moon that you'll heal by the time your lunch is over."

"Not when you break bones." Kara's pronunciation suffered, her body straining to keep together.

"Do you not see how much fucking pain she is in asshole!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kara countered with a face full of pain.

Jess ignored the question, heading to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Oh hey! Nice timing, steak is Kara's and there is blood with your name on it in the fridge." Lena handed off a plate with a wide oblivious smile before rushing back to the front.

"Got your food." Jess dropped the plate on a table not far from Kara who was still laying on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Kara insisted, her jaw straining to right itself on her face.

"Told you it'd fix itself." Jess took a dark pleasure in the sight of Kara's mangled face as the wolf stood.

"Tell me before I kill you!" Kara demanded.

"You know, with that eye of yours swollen shut I could probably take you without getting killed." Jess boasted.

"It won't be swollen the same way when I shift and gnaw on your bones all night." Kara threatened, looking furry already.

"Fine." Jess sighed sitting. "I… if it makes it any better I didn't mean to fuck up your face so bad." She offered hesitant.

"It doesn't asshole."

"You really don't fucking understand do you?"

"Understand what!?"

"How much she is hurting." Jess looked back to the doorway the woman they both cared about immensely was working behind. "Do you know how torturous it is for her to be what she is?"

"I know she doesn't like being a vampire."

"The sheer fact that you would phrase it like that proves to me that you don't understand in the slightest!"

"Then help me, don't just break my face!" Kara grunted angrily, making her way into a seat, looking to her meal, wishing she could eat it with ease.

"Here." Jess pricked her finger and offered a drop to Kara.

Kara hesitated.

"If you don't take it Lena will freak out over you being hurt. You wanna stress her out like that?"

"You are an asshole." Kara sighed, taking a single drop, just enough to make things look better.

"I never said I wasn't." Jess scoffed.

"Fair point." Kara shrugged, shifting uncomfortably, feeling like she had done something wrong by drinking from someone other than Lena.

"Well, that's new."

"What?"

"You actually look like you are thinking about her." Jess didn't like hiding how she felt and she had been silently fuming with Kara ever since she had learned that the wolf had a way to cure Lena but never used it.

"Course I am, I love her." Kara rolled her eyes, her jaw cracking back into place and her body heated.

"I would never let the person I love go through what she is and just allow it to go by. And the worst part is you can actually change it!"

"I know that she isn't a fan of being a vampire-"

"No! She hates it! You just don't understand Vampires cause your such a baby little wolf pup!" Jess snarled.

"Then tell me! Don't just keep taking cheap shots like a jealous little leach!" Kara spat out what she had been sitting on for weeks; a spiteful suspicion that Jess had ulterior motives for disliking her.

"Course, I'm not allowed to care for my best friend without being competition to the hot-blooded wolf." Jess rolled her eyes.

Kara growled.

"No! I don't wanna fuck your girl!"

Kara didn't let up.

"Jesus Christ. Calm the fuck down."

"Fine." Kara huffed.

"Good!" The tension refused to thin. Neither of them wishing to back down, but both of them wishing their egos we're smaller in order to allow them to actually form progress and support the woman they cared for better.

Kara broke first, swallowing her pride. "What can I do to be better for her?"

"Cure her." Jess answered cold.

"What do you two not understand! It would be trading one curse for another!" Kara lashed out.

"Kara, she is a gentle loving soul. Would you not agree."

"Course. It's part of what I love about her." Kara nodded.

"That truth about her makes her living as this … a constant fearful nightmare."

"Why? What about that all is such a nightmare for her?"

"Kara you had your secrets. She has hers. And this is honestly one best left buried." Jess sat on sealed lips.

Kara opened her mouth, going to argue, wishing to counter, but knowing Jess was right. "Fine… but… what if being an omega is worse. I… I understand she isn't comfortable with being a vampire. But she is alive, and even happy! I can't live with taking that away from her! Even if it is in an effort to help!"

Jess didn't like the logic that she couldn't argue with very effectively. " Your logic might be right. But you are still wrong. She is hurting more than you know, and you owe it to her to try to understand."

Kara nodded allowing it to process.

"Sorry… I… get protective of friends." Jess offered begrudgingly.

"I'm a wolf. I'm an alpha wolf. I understand." Kara allowed, her face finally healed enough to begin her meal. "But you pull that shit again and I'll kill you.'

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jess brushed off.

"Thank you for keeping an eye out for her tho…" Kara softened. "As much as I don't appreciate being thought of as the one hurting her… I do appreciate there being another set of eyes watching out for her."

Jess glared, a part of her still wishing just to threaten Kara once more in an attempt to sway her to do what she knew Lena needed. "Just… stop dragging your heels and be there for her damnit. I'm tired of seeing her feel like she is dead despite sharing more life than I ever thought possible."

"I will do my best, but I can only help with what she shares with me. She has only mentioned this stuff to me twice. And the worse of the two was when she was drunk on my blood, so I just thought it was classic inebriated hyperbole. I… I didn't really know how bad it was for her. I… still don't." Kara admitted.

"That wasn't hyperbole in the slightest. That was the only time she actually told you the truth; how painful it all is for her." Jess's voice carrying the weight with which she knew Lena carried it all.

"I don't know if you remember, but it was you trying to calm me down that day. Trying to convince me that her not feeding was just normal for her? And that all she needed was you saying harsh things to remind her to stay fed?"

"I…" Jess hadn't thought it possible that she had been part of what had mislead Kara into thinking that Lena's affliction was anything less than imperative. Begrudgingly she admitted fault. "Fine… that was my mistake ok? I… was just trying to get you to calm down and… that was my mistake. Because this truly weighs on her much more than you understand."

Kara couldn't bring herself to thank the woman who had just broken her jaw, but she did give an appreciative nod before returning to work.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Lena shivered, the winter air filling her room even though a slightly cracked window. Her eyes darted up and down between her mate and the bed as she pulled down the covers.

"You ok?" Sometimes for the vampire, it felt like Kara could sense even the slightest shift in Lena's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lena gave a hollow smile, her senses rumbling with a hunger far from subtle.  
Kara growled lowly. It was incredibly clear that she saw through the lie effortlessly.

Lena could feel the growl reverberating all through her body. "H… how are you feeling tonight?" Lena's voice a familiar timid.

"Like you sucked my dick for an hour this morning and I already came three times today." Kara smiled back.

"Good!" Lena's voice broke.

"Did you need?"

"No no, course not." Lena waved her hand.

"Really? Then why can I smell your wet pussy?"

"Because I took a shower?" Lena attempted to hide the slick wetness between her legs as she sat in bed and prepared to lay down and sleep.

"You know I can smell the difference." Kara growled lower.

"I'm perfectly fine Kara. And I'm tired. It's been a busy day. You almost didn't get a lunch, remember?" Lena dismissed, laying down, and pulling covers up as Kara still stood on her side of the bed watching.

"I… are you perfectly fine tho?" Kara didn't wanna push, but she still felt the words of Jess echoing through her mind.

"No Kara, I don't need you to eat me out. But if you wouldn't mind cuddling… preferably without poking me, i'd like that." Lena hummed, shifting on to her side and encouraging Kara to hold her.

"Course. I would like nothing more." Kara was swept up in the idea of holding onto Lena for a moment. "but… that isn't what I meant. Uugh… Are you ok? Like… emotionally, and a… are you feeding right." Kara asked, moving closer in bed, wrapping up her arms around Lena.

"I feed just fine. I don't need to eat nearly as much as other vamps cause I don't go out during the day much, and I sleep. My metabolism is much slower than most other vampires." Lena dismissed.

"And, what about your emotional state?" Kara pushed.

"I… great now that I have you holding me." Kara wished so deeply that she could really believe that lie.

"Good. Good." Kara gave off a pleased purr despite her inner emotions full of doubt.

"Ya know? I really like those noises you make." Lena purred back.

"The ones you make aren't so bad either." Kara teased.

Lena blushed. "Well, thanks."

"Umm? Lena?" Kara lead, attempting to segway into something heavier without raising the vampire's guard.

"Yup baby?"

"Why don't you eat as much as you should?" Kara brushed hair from the back of Lena's neck.

"I've been eating just fine, I just said that."

"You don't always tho." Kara countered.

"Are you telling me that you've never missed a meal?" Lena knew her argument was flimsy.

"It is not the same. And I know you skip a lot more than just one meal at a time."

"So what?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to take up life to do it. So, I only take just enough."

"I don't believe that for a second." Kara held Lena tighter, attempting to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it, ok Kara? There's noth- " Lena stopped herself.

Kara felt her heart sink, her arms feeling meaningless to help Lena, as if she really could do nothing to help Lena whatsoever.

"I… I'm here for you." Kara offered weakly. "A...any…..thing I can do?"

Lena felt a part of her scream and yell, hollering at her to tell Kara the words resonating throughout her mind. 'take me! Bond me! Save me from being this!' Lena held herself solid, fought with everything she had not to pressure Kara, weary of putting Kara in a position where she didn't have a choice not to do something she didn't want to do. "Just hold me." Lena sighed.

"I can certainly do that." Kara agreed, squeezing Lena, her scent thickening, and coating them both as her wolf did her best to protect.

"Thank you." Lena whispered empty, fear and hunger eating at her and wearing away at her restraint, pushing her closer and closer to the thought of pushing Kara to finally cure her.

"It is going to be ok." Kara tried to offer, running her neck gently over Lena's neck and shoulder.

Lena still felt mostly on edge, however something about her mate's thick scent of the calm before a heavy shower swarms in surrounding her helped at least a little.

Lena awoke to the scent at first, a swirling hurricane pouring down on her. She hadn't even opened her eyes before she realized something was off. Lena still hadn't opened her eyes when she noticed the sounds that Kara was making.

Kara was completely laying atop Lena, her breaths were slightly labored as she grunted gently grinding her neck across Lena's head.

"Kara?" Lena asked, somehow certain that Kara wasn't awake even though the woman was grunting on top of her Kara sounded as if she moaned back gently, Lena getting a glimpse of the wolf's closed eyes even through the darkness of the room.

Lena tried to breathe, the atmosphere feeling heavy as the air seemed to stick to her skin. Everything seemed too heavy, no oxygen made its way to Lena's lungs despite the air filling them. All Lena could feel was the heated scent clinging to her throat as it suffocated her and began to sear through her body. Her mate's scenting simultaneously burning her up and pouring back down upon her, the swirling omnipotent tempest that was the wolf atop her. "Kara!" this time the name choked from her clogged throat, lost, confused, and desperate. What the hell is going on? Why would Kara be doing this, and what exactly is she doing it in the first place.

Kara seemed to stop for a moment. Maybe she had heard the worried plea?

Lena's hopes were hastily dashed when she felt Kara's arms moving. The wolf was tracing her wrists along Lena's sides. God her whole body was so warm, and it did nothing to help with Lena's own temperature rising so sharply at nothing but this overwhelming smell seemingly giving her nowhere to go, no escape, not even a small breath of oxygen as the odorus accelerant set her skin ablaze with a preposterous aching needy comfort. Her whole body felt needy and needless at the incomprehensable reaction she was having to the slumbering wolf's actions. Despite the burning seeping directly down to her core Lena fent some shocking serenity spawned by Kara's scent coating her, marking her as solely the property of Kara Danvers. Lena coughed, burning such a bright red from lack of air and ache that she was nearly luminescent.

"Lena!" Kara perked up, immediately awakened by the sound of her mate in distress.

"What?" Lena whimpered unable to make out another word, the room spinning as she sank into the stationary bed.

"Baby?" Kara's hand shot up to caress Lena's cheek, but immediately slipped a little farther so that she was rubbing the inside of her wrist against Lena's cheek, spreading even more of her scent over the vampire. Kara looked down to the woman looking for any trace of a hint to what Lena needed and what was going on; why she had woken up in this peculiar position atop Lena. "What's?" Kara asked the vampire nearly choking on her thick scent of a torrential hurricane washing away what was left of Lena. "What's wrong?" Kara finally picked up the overly suffocating scent of her own odor filling up the room.

"Kara! You… I need you!" Lena whimpered and choked out, feeling her slick drip down her pussy, forming a small puddle under her on the bed. Her hands trembled as she reached out for Kara's sides, trying to pull her closer, but finding herself too weak to pull Kara with any strength.

Kara growled deeply, picking up on the scent of her mate's ache. "Damnit! Lena? Are you?" Kara worried, trying her best to stop her scent from pouring out any more and further aggravating Lena's condition.

"Need!" Lena demanded, eyes pleading, aching pleasure swelling up to pain as her eyes began to water.

"Fuck!" Kara worried, grabbing Lena and carrying her off to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Lena could finally get a real breath of relief, but it was short lived. Kara's scent still clung to her, her skin, and her hair. "K… Kara? What? What happened?" Lena whined. Her core still drenched and needy, one of her hands slipping down, under her panties to begin slowly playing with herself, needing the relief.

"I was scenting you in my sleep baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Are you ok?" Kara growled under her breath, having a hard time staying focused on anything other than the scent of her mate's core… all wet and needy, drenched with need for her mate and only her mate. Kara wanted so deeply to give Lena exactly what her body needed, to fill that soaked little puss to the brim until Lena was screaming and crying she was so filled with Kara's meaty cock spraying long hot heavy ropes of her seed inside the vampire untill she was a wolf, fully ready to breed in her heat. Kara almost barked as she shook her head attempting to exile the lurid vignettes running through her mind and riling up her cock. The next thing that Kara felt was Lena's fingers pulling at the hem of her boxers, then tracing up the side of her tall erection, pounding hard, needing to fill.

Lena moaned, almost drooling as the phallus retained all of her attention undivided.

"No baby! I… Fuck…" Kara moaned, her hips bucking forward automatically, meeting Lena's parted lips, finding heaven only inches away. Panting Kara fought not to take Lena's hair in her fist and force her cock down the vampire's throat as hard as she could. "Stop." Kara's word weak.

"Smells…" Lena moaned onto the appendage, licking up it as she fingered her pussy slowly.

"No. No. Get up, off of your knees baby." Kara forced herself to request.

"B… But… Why?" Lena looked up with pleading eyes needing the cock inside her already.

"Please, I need you to stand up for me, ok?" Kara knew she would break if Lena didn't stand soon.

"But, Why?" Lena rose on shaky knees. "Why am I feeling so… What were you doing? God, why did it feel so good?" Lena moaned, leaning against Kara for stability.

"I… Scented you in our sleep… Its… Its a thing that wolves will do to their mate before a moon, to make sure others know whose the mate belongs to." Kara blushed at the answer, not wanting to admit how much she liked the idea of Lena smelling so much like her, clearly taken.

"O… Oh?" Lena blushed a similar deep red. "I…"

"And given… how our scents make each other react… I'm not extremely surprised it made us… us both so… aroused." Kara elaborated.

"I really like that idea. Of smelling like you. To be covered in your scent and to have everyone know whose I am… Who I belong to?" Lena moaned and began to lick up Kara's neck, knowing the wolf was weak from her wanton scent alone.

"Lena!" Kara cried out, holding Lena with wavering restraint. "Please, Lena, calm down. I can't handle … Not… Knotting you right now."

"You can if you want to. You know I want you too." Lena coaxed.

Kara almost gave in, came so close to yielding, allowing her wolf to have everything she had wanted so desperately ever since she had met this divine woman who felt like the most beautiful prairie, a heavenly patch of grass her wolf could forever call home.

"You don't have to. I understand Kara. You can't be responsible if I hate what I become." Lena offered calming hands over to encompass Kara's. Bringing their hands together Lena kissed Kara's. "I love you. I understand." The words so calming and assuring Kara only became more certain that Lena was just such the perfect prairie, her true home. But with this certainty, Kara also knew that she could not mar that beautiful patch of grass, she could never risk hurting her by giving her a bond and turning her.

"Thank you. I love you too Lena." Kara whispered back, now that she finally had the strength.

"Did you want to go back to bed and finish scenting me? I… I would like that." Lena offered, incapable of hiding all of her disappointment, but coming so close that Kara could barely see the visage of it behind the vampire's eyes.

"Yeah. I would like that too." Kara agreed.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Lena woke first later that morning, her body slightly more accustomed to being encompassed by Kara's scent, but still in a small puddle of her own slick. She woke Kara by gently nuzzling against her mate's neck purring happily at the homey hurricane of a woman.

"L… Lena?" Kara purred for her mate waking her with serene nuzzles.

"Yeah?" Lena hummed back.

"Morning baby." Kara squeezed Lena, happy to have her mate covered in her scent and curled up in her arms.

"We have work soon." Lena griped, clinging closer to the warm wolf.

"Yup." Kara kissed Lena's forehead cheerily.

Lena growled back with a hunger that Kara would have mistaken for that of a wolf if she hadn't known better.

"Huh?" Kara wondered, caught off guard as Lena bit her neck playfully without her fangs out.

"Just wanna bite you." Lena smiled up to Kara with long-forgotten innocence.

"Bite all you like." Kara giggled offering her neck.

"Grr!" Lena gave off a playful almost cartoony growl only to bite Kara again harder with a real growl, combined with pleased purrs.

"What got into my little girl?" Kara laughed at ticklish bites intermingled with moan inducing ones.

"I like smelling like my mate." Lena denoted gleefully.

"Well, I like my mate smelling like me too." Kara chuckled reversing their positions and pushing Lena down into the bed, and biting her, but much harder.

Lena's legs swung open for the wolf instantaneously, her hips rising to meet Kara's in a primal need. The bites were just shy of enough to break the skin, leaving beautiful bruises coating the anemic vampire's throat.

"Needy little bitch aren't you?" Kara reveled pulling back.

"God Baby!" Lena cried out, pulling Kara's head back to her neck for more bites.

"Say it." Kara demanded, a sick grin covering her face.

"I!?" Lena almost choked, lust flooding through her at the simple knowing look of her mate; the look that informed her, you are fucked. Not only that Kara wanted Lena to acknowledge it.

"SAY IT!" Kara's voice quiet but strong enough to shatter Lena's will.

"I'm a needy little bitch!" Lena whimpered out, embarrassed beyond belief, the burning in her cheek making her whole body crave Kara so so so much more.

"Now, say it again. But say that you are mine." Kara instructed cold, her eyes showing just how much the words awoke her beast, calling out the wolf from the woman, and making it salivate over its new treat.

"I'm your needy little bitch!" Lena's strength was entirely gone. Her head fell back limp into her pillow as Kara rolled her hard cock against her soaked pussy through their pajamas. "Yours." Lena echoed the sentiment for her wolf, her whole body delighting in how perfect Kara's member felt against her, even through clothing.

"Such a good needy little bitch for me aren't you!" Kara licked her lips, her wolf growling, so so ready to take, to fill, to own the small vampire under her. To finally ruin her tight little pussy, gaze on as her opaque cum filled her up and even spilled out from beyond her knot, the vampire would be so full.

"God… Yes, I'm yours! Yours!" Lena's impatient hips rose to grind in tune with Kara beyond her command.

"That is such a good girl!" Kara mused as Lena's hips sped up, Lena's face contorting into rapture.

"Kara! Kara! Kara! Fuck I'm gonna!" Lena cried out, hips acting independently as she couldn't hold herself back, feeling the alpha's cock grinding against her too much.

Kara growled deeply, her wolf somewhat satisfied as her human half clawed her way back into control. "Good girl." Kara was still grinding herself against Lena, as her voice wavered, her strength flimsy.

"Kara! Kara! Kara!" Lena screamed her mate's name as she came, her body releasing, and her mind unraveling for the wolf. Lena was sure it was nothing in comparison to actually having Kara inside her, however, for this moment it was far more than enough. She felt perfectly in her place, her home under her mate.

"Right there. Enjoy. I want you to feel good." Kara whispered, feeling Lena struggling as her climax lingered, ravaging her body. "I'm right here. I'm with you." Kara leaned over and kissed Lena deeply, helping her through.

Lena moaned into the kiss, her body finally winding down as she kissed back. "K… Kara." Lena moaned.

"Yes love?"

"God… that was…"

"My good little girl cumming her brains out at just the feeling of my cock even through our clothing?" Kara retained the cockiness only a true dominant could.

"Kara…" Lena bit her lip and looked away embarrassed.

"That is my name, yes." Kara teased.

"You… Oh god." Lena forfeited.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kara adored taunting the little vampire under her.

"Y… Yes. I… Do you make all the little vampires you fuck act like needy little wolves?"

"Nope. Not one of them, not even you. Because, you, weren't acting. And I didn't make you do anything. You did it of your own accord, and you enjoyed it." Kara stood from the bed, her wolf's ego sated beyond belief, but her human half not sitting so well with it all.

"Kara?" Lena's voice needy, calling to the wolf who already felt overly guilty for allowing her wolf to be so pushy and cocky with Lena. "Where are you going?" Lena's voice broke.

"Nowhere." Kara answered, leaping back into bed but now feeling undeserving of a place there.

"Baby?" Lena whimpered confused by the sudden turnaround, her body still stunned and dazed, missing its mate.

"I'm right here baby." Kara scooped Lena into her arms, cradling the vampire close. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm ok. Just a little confused… And, not used to feeling like this. I… Need you." Lena's soft longing pushed Kara to hold her tighter and caress her back gently.

"I… It is going to be ok baby. Being with a wolf can… mess with the other partner a little. Our pheromones can be strong." Kara explained, holding Lena and kissing her neck.

"Mhmm." Lena moaned clinging back to Kara, feeling weak and needy. She had never experienced this before, but she adored the comfort of having Kara's arms wrapped around her. "I… I… I did enjoy tho. It was nice having you… I… Do that to me… even if I've never experienced it before." Lena blushed, pressing her face into Kara's neck, whimpering gently in appreciation.

"I am really glad you enjoyed. But I am sorry that I didn't talk to you about it beforehand, that wasn't right of me. I love you. And I won't put you in a position like that again without talking to you about it first." Kara attempted to re-earn her place in the bed there with Lena, feeling guilty for pushing Lena.

"It is ok. I really enjoyed it. I promise." Lena offered. "I… But what was up with the getting up and leaving? I would prefer you stay in bed with me after the next time you make me cum, and leave me panting your name."

"I promise I will stick with you next time." Kara kissed.

"Ok then. That sounds perfect." Lena nuzzled back happily.

"I'm sorry." Kara whispered softly, doing her best to comfort her mate.

"We have to work soon."

"I don't want to let my o… my girl go." Kara's wolf wished to claim the woman as her own more and more each day.

"Me neither my alpha." Lena knew exactly what Kara's wolf yearned to be called the most.

Kara couldn't help but bite hard on Lena's neck, clawing at the bedsheets forcing herself not to break Lena's skin and only leave a dark hickey already forming.

"B… But oh god Kara, you need to stop before we are… mhmm fuck… Late for… Work." Lena moaned, having a hard time staying focused while Kara was practically gnawing on her.

Kara growled pleased, adoring Lena having a hard time keeping herself from caving into pleasure.

"Baby! Slow down!" Lena panted.

"You don't like my bites?" Kara taunted.

"Kara." Lena's voice stern but weak.

"Fine. Work it is." Kara kissed Lena, getting up from the bed.

"Thank you." Lena sat up, blushing, rubbing her neck and looking over to her nightstand with a sealed envelope on it.

"You ok?" Kara reached out, helping Lena to her feet.

"Yeah. I actually have something for you." Lena grabbed the envelope.

"It isn't a lot. And I'm not sure I got the hours right. But it is what I have, and you certainly earned it."

"No." Kara denied, opening the envelope and seeing the check.

"You earned it. Are the hours right?"

"Yes, but the pay isn't." Kara shook her head attempting to hand it back.

"You work for me, I pay you." Lena asserted.

"You take me into your home just because, when I have nothing to offer, you feed me, and you care for me, I don't take your money." Kara argued.

"Kara I mean it." Lena eyed.

"I'm not taking this. I don't need it. And there isn't even anything I could use it for. I'm dead to the wolves, so I can't even go out to deposit it." Kara complained.

"It won't always be like that." Lena huffed.

" I wouldn't be so sure." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is yours. I can't force you to deposit it. But I love you, and I'm not letting you work for free."

"I'm not. If you subtract room and all the steaks you've given me, I'm pretty sure it would take all this up, and I would still end up owing you." Kara attempted to lightheartedly distract Lena from her dead set goal to pay Kara for her efforts.

"Nope. Jess didn't pay me for the blood she drank while she lived here. The food is free." Lena stuck her tongue out at the wolf.

"Better stop fighting with me or else I will be late, and you'll have to fire me." Kara smiled back,

"Fuck! You are right. I wanted to grab a shower before work." Lena complained checking the clock.

"C'mon well be late!" Kara ushered already at the stairs.

"Coming… You demanding little alpha." Lena shook her head grabbing her clothes and throwing them on hastily.

By the time Lena was all settled, the morning opening tasks had been completed, and customers had begun regularly filtering through her shop Lena realized just how disheveled she looked, her blouse was misbuttoned, her hair thoroughly mussed, mismatched socks, and even mismatched shoes. Good thing she was stuck behind the counter, or else everyone would see just how much a mess her mate had made of her. It actually made Lena chuckle. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to get caught up in such simple pleasures. Morning sex? Delightful morning sex that almost made her late for work! Although it wasn't entirely a new idea to Lena, It sure seemed like it had been a long enough time that it was a whole lifetime ago. Such a sweet smile stuck straight on her face soured quickly. Memories of the last woman who had her smiling like such a dumbass were a newfound pinnacle of bittersweet for Lena.

A sharp whistle broke the tension and horror playing between Lena's ears and behind her eyes. "Aye, sexy lady." Kara called with a soft giggle.

Lena first checked ahead of her, certain the cat call wasn't for her until Kara spoke up once more.

"You have to know I was talking to you." Kara frowned.

"Kara?" Lena whispered, even with the butchery empty.

"Yes, and Lena if you haven't figured it out by now I am talking about you." Kara laughed, only her eyes peeking out from the serving window.

"I!" Lena blushed.

"Things calmed down enough so I grabbed some matching clothes for you. And with Jess coming back from her break in ten I figured you might wanna make a quick change of clothing." Kara suggested.

"Aww. Thanks baby. Yeah, I'll do it as soon as Jess gets back." Lena agreed with a smile, wishing she could kiss Kara through the small window.

"Love you baby, I'm looking out for ya I swear." Kara hummed with her beautiful cheery smile that made Lena swoon.

Lena's attention was stolen back to the front by the sound of a woman faking a cough and then giving off kind laughter, almost as an apology for her impatience.

"Hey." She waved and smiled politely, eyes surveying Lena's disheveled clothing, and picking up the strong scent of wolf she was covered in as the vampire's face grew red; but she wasn't quite sure whether Lena was red with embarrassment or fury.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"C… Cat!" Lena recoiled, surprised by the wolf in her store.

"Hey." Cat repeated, worried of what Lena's reaction might be.

"Thank you." Lena whispered under her breath, not wanting to be loud about it, but finding a true appreciation for the fact that Cat had risked so much to save Kara.

"I… Owed it to her." Cat gave a disheartened smile.

"You saved my…"

"Speaking of which!" Cat spoke over Lena before the vampire could continue. "Congratulations!" Cat ran around the serving counter and hugged Lena. "How do you like it?!" Cat half whispered half cheered.

"I'm back, I got the front Lena. Your goo? Woah what's going on? New girl already?"Jess teased seeing Lena embracing another woman.

"No! No! This is Cat!" Lena backed up, doing her best to display the wolf who had saved Kara for Jess.

Jess surveyed the store quickly confirming that they were all alone. "S… Shouldn't you two be acting like… Ya know sworn enemies or something? Like, ignore the whole vampire wolf divide that you two just brought down faster than Gorbachev when Reagan said take it down. Aren't we supposed to be pretending that you killed Lena's girlfriend? Or did I miss something?" Jess squinted.

"I mean… Yeah?" Lena nodded, embarrassed that she had forgotten in the excitement Cat brought with her.

"Yeah, but! She is a fellow omega! She needed a hug for that!" Cat argued. "Plus the place is empty."

"A fellow what now?" Jess rolled her eyes giving up and heading to the back once again.

"What got into her?" Cat snorted.

"Why do you think I'm an omega?" Lena tilted her head.

"Well… I… You reek of wolf! Kara did turn you right?" Cat wondered.

Lena shook her head.

"What?" Cat stumbled back. "Why the hell not?"

"I… Because of you." Lena answered perplexed. "Or at least that is what I thought."

"Because of me?!" Cat was stunned.

"Yeah." Lena nodded hurting.

"Why in the hell because of me?!"

"Maybe we should talk in back?" Lena suggested seeing the streets outside becoming busier, afraid some wolf onlookers may garner some suspicions.

"Yeah… Good idea." Cat agreed, following behind Lena into the kitchen where she caught a solemn look from Kara, and then into the back den where Jess was lounging.

"You mind taking up the register, things are going to speed up any minute now." Lena requested.

"Anything to avoid this Cat… Dog… Cat? Fight." Jess teased with some level of truth, but mainly just wanting them to both have an opportunity for privacy.

Lena and Cat exchanged judging looks at the appalling joke.

"So… Why the hell hasn't Kara?"

"Because of you. Like I said." Lena hated the fact that it was Cat of all people standing in the way, even if she knew it wasn't entirely true.

"What the hell do I have to do with any of it? Kara doesn't have any feelings for me. I'm certain of it!" Cat defended.

"Maybe not in the way you think… But she has a lot of guilt and fear associated with you… And what you are. And it is getting in the way of her even considering doing anything with me.

"But… She is free. I talked to her… She knows she did nothing…" Cat grumbled under her breath.

"No… she might not be chained up with the wolves… But Kara certainly isn't free." Lena acknowledged the truth she had seen written all over Kara's face each and every time they were intimate.

"I… Didn't she read the book?"

"Kara ended up giving it a skim. Called it a book full of truths to tell one big lie."

"Lie?"

"That an alpha and omega can both be happy together." Lena spoke Kara's words.

"What!" Cat was loud enough that she could be heard from all the way out in the dining tables. "That lost little wolf thinks what!" Cat growled.

"I..." Lena was completely lost as to what to think or say. Every time she or Kara had brought up bonding or making her a wolf; her omega, all Kara ever hat to say were horror stories and nightmares. Lena was at a total loss as to what the other side of the coin might be, and even less so the truth. "But… Most of her fears are rooted in what she has seen you go through… How are you so surprised?"

"Because I've talked to her! I… I thought I had gotten through to her…" Cat sighed disheartened.

"Gotten through to her?" Lena didn't understand.

"I… When the wolves had her… When she was tied up… She and I talked about her, Raymond, Alphas, Omegas… and… I thought I had actually made some headway, I thought that she understood." Cat explained.

"Raymond? Understood? God, I'm only getting more confused." Lena's head hurt.

"Raymond… Was abusive… And he was my last alpha." Cat admitted, maybe for the first time? Maybe that was the first time she ever said it aloud… the verbal acknowledgment of the truth nearly knocking her off of her feet.

"Cat?" Lena noticed the faint look that took over the wolf.

"I… I'm … I'm fine." Cat sighed growing pale.

"Sit down." Lena instructed.

"T… Totally… Fine." Cat lied, her body had begun acting up already, heat rising along with embarrassment, the scent of alpha both covering Lena and Kara getting to her.

"No, you are not. I'm not blind." Lena argued, helping the wolf down to her couch from wobbly knees.

"God… Did Kara scent the whole damn building?" Cat pulled at her collar, her neck burning.

"No… J… Just me." Lena backed up. Should I be worried that the wolves will smell her even from outside the building? Or as customers?" Lena followed up concerned.

"No… Her scent is just much more effective on me because I am an omega… Any regular wolf would be too distracted by the scent of all your fresh meats. So don't worry about that." Cat was almost panting as she finished.

"I… Are you in pain?" Lena had to assume Cat was from how Kara spoke about what being an omega was like.

"Yes… No? Nothing some personal time tonight can't handle." Cat dismissed.

"Are you ok?" Lena worried.

"Y… Yeah… I'm fine." Cat winced as she lied, holding her belly as a burn built.

"I'll just ignore the fact that you clearly aren't then." Lena rolled her eyes, a part of her keeping a keen watch on Cat weary, but overly curious as to what the coming moon might be doing to the omega, a part of her still holding out hope that Kara would change her mind.

"I'd appreciate that." Cat snarked, her face telling a transparent story of her discomfort.

"So… I mean this in the best way, but what did you come here for?" Lena's attention turned to the pile of clothing Kara had left for her on the couch, neatly folded next to Cat on the bed.

"Well… honestly, I was hoping that you and Kara would be mated by now. And when I saw your outfit." Cat giggled softly glancing between Lena and the clothing next to her. "I remember having a lot of those mornings when I first got mated."

"Those mornings?" Lena was almost magenta as she squealed out the question embarrassed, grabbing the clothes.

"The mornings with crazy good sex that leaves your voice a little hoarse." Cat clawed at her belly, her wolf angry with her for bringing up the topic.

"My-III!" Lena's voice cracked. "Voice is not…"

"Yes it is sweetie." Cat corrected with all of her maternal sweetness. "It's ok. Change. I can turn around or something if you are squeamish." Cat offered.

"I… Since when are you so nice?" Lena turned around as she undid her blouse.

"I would like to think I am always this nice." Cat teased.

"This is the third time I have met you. The first time you were silvering Kara to take her back to some dingy room and allow your pack to force her to rape you, and then the second time you earned the passive aggressive participation ribbon at least."

"I… Will admit to that." Cat agreed begrudgingly. "But it isn't like my experience with you has been any more roses than guns."

"Fair."

"Can I turn around now?" Cat requested.

"Uugh… Sure. Now you can." Lena finished putting her shoes on, finally back to her immaculate self.

"Feel better?" Cat could tell just from Lena's outfit that the vampire was a perfectionist, and that looking so disheveled was killing her.

"Yes. Much actually." Lena nodded.

"Good." Cat gave a smile.

"So… Why did you want Kara and I mated?" Lena wanted desperately to be mated, but still was wary of Cat wanting Kara to mate anyone.

"If she mates you, she can come home."

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"She can what?! We… YOU just faked her death!" Lena yelled.

"I did." Cat nodded.

"How the hell could she come home!?" Lena was dumbstruck.

"She would be the mated alpha of the pack with an omega in tow. She would be welcomed back like a Queen. And if not then like the Messiah."

"Well, she did perform a miraculous revival." Lena admitted.

"The pack needs its alpha. And if Kara were to come back before the first moon where they expect a new alpha to be born… She would be welcomed with unfounded reverence." Cat expounded.

"They wouldn't be angry?"

"Many would be infuriated. But as alpha? Kara is strong… and she can silence them with ease. If she wished she could make the whole pack heel with a simple howl. That is something I can not do."

"Ok… Ok…" Lena followed. "But… we aren't mated."

"I know… and the moon is tomorrow." Cat sighed. "Tonight the pack is having a large meeting… We are discussing… well, a lot. But the main thing will be what they will do with the alpha who will awaken tomorrow night."

"You need Kara to mate me to save your skin for when no alpha awakens!" Lena yelled.

"I like being alive. And being able to feed and support my children. You are young, if Kara came home with a younger omega on her arm? I would not be obligated to act as the pack's omega. I would be free in a sense without falling from the good graces of the pack. Aaaaand I figured that if Kara had already mated you, she would want to come home. Therefore a win win. "

"You mother fucking!" Lena was infuriated, assuming the worst.

"If I were trying to push you two to do anything I would be talking to Kara not you!" Cat stood up instantly regretting it, gripping her belly filled with burning coals.

"Fuck! Are you ok!"

"I'm not a fan of being accused of things!" Cat staggered falling to the ground.

"Cat!" Lena rushed to her side.

"No! Stay away. You smell too much like Kara." Cat curled up in a ball.

"I…"

"I didn't just come here to save my skin! Hell, I'm not even sure I'll be the one to get burned for it all!" Cat groaned and coughed in pain, not expecting the whole establishment to reek painfully of unsatiated alpha yearning for a mate.

"Yeah, pfft! Then why did you come!"

"For my pack! For Kara! If she wants a warm welcome… It's best she come now… Things will be different after the moon without her!"

"So its now or never?" Lena asked worried for Kara.

"I don't know!" Cat yelled through her pain, straining to stay solid.

"I… Fine then, thank you, I will relay your message… But I don't want you pushing her!" Lena huffed, unsure if she should be thankful or mad, and simply decided to be both.

"I… I'll go… but I brought a mating gift for you two…" Cat fumbled onto her hands and knees, one hand on a coffee table, as Lena watched on, wanting to help but knowing she couldn't with Kara's scent still coating her. "I know you two haven't yet… But it is supposed to follow the alpha through generations… and always go to their omega. It brought me a lot of joy. I hope it does the same for you one day." Cat sighed standing, leaving a small tarnished gold ring on the coffee table where her hand had been.

"Cat." Lena spotted it easily. "We can't accept that!"

"Yes you can. And I'm not taking it back. It belongs with you two now. Goodbye. I'll see you next time I'm making a pot roast for the kids." Cat stumbled her way to the back door and disappeared before Lena could say anything more. She moved to the coffee table, unable to peel her eyes off of the slightly tarnished golden wedding band. "Why… We aren't even bonded… I don't think we ever will be." Lena felt it hit her hard, hating the weight of her own words to no one. She then picked up the ring, feeling a resonance with it. This was clearly no simple band of gold… it had a peculiar hefty weightlessness… As if at any moment it may melt into her flesh or even float away. After the initial evaluations came gentle memories, placing a similar golden ring on a beautiful dainty hand as she promised to always protect…

Lena began to cry as she balled up her fist and rose it to throw the ring. "I… Promised I would!"

With timing Lena took as a sign that there must be a superior force pushing Kara towards her at the most inopportune time. "Hey baby? You've been back here a long while. You two ok?" Kara poked her head in asking before she noticed Cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Kara? I… Cat just left out the back." Lena sniffled, lowering her fist.

"Baby?" Kara stepped forward, filling with concern.

"Yeah! What's up love?" Lena wiped away her own tears.

"Y… You are crying."

"Cat… uugh! She was just so damn nice! Look at this! She gave it to us!" Lena put on a fake happy face, unveiling the ring.

"Oh my God!" Kara's jaw dropped. "That… That…"

"Well Cat made it sound like it was supposed to be for the alpha… So… Here you go." Lena was eager to get the ring out of her hands.

"I… I'm the last person who should have it… The ring… It's whole intended purpose is to…" Kara was still stunned, not finishing any of her sentences.

"Well, she left it for you." Lena was a little more curt than she intended.

"Are you ok? Jess was worried about you." Kara moved closer.

Lena stepped away. "Yeah… I'm… Hungry. I need to grab something to eat. Give me a bit and I will be back up front. Ok Kara?" Lena lied, unable to so much as look at Kara.

"Sure! I can grab you something from the f-" Kara turned moving to the refrigerator,

"No! I got it. I'm good. You just go back and help out Jess. I'm sure she is pulling her damn hair out alone up there with no help." Lena pushed.

"Yeah." Kara agreed hollow, feeling something off.

"I'll be up as soon as I can." Lena offered, trying to reassure Kara, but only making the wolf worry more.

Kara returned to her work without another word. She was deeply concerned for Lena, but she could tell there was nothing she could do or say to break through to her mate; that Lena needed some time for herself.

Lena returned a half an hour later with bloodshot eyes, and a hollowness about her. Kara attempted to speak out, to say something, and so did Jess at first, but Lena had none of it. At each of their attempts Lena brushed them off and instead just focused on her work. It was only some time after lunch when Jess finally demanded that Lena take another break.

"I don't care!" Jess demanded cold at Lena's protests.

"I just need to focus on my work ok?" Lena requested.

"No!" Jess glared,

"Look, I'm staying up here." Lena huffed.

"Lena. Please." Kara requested softly from behind the serving window.

"Twenty minutes! And then I'm back to work!" Lena negotiated.

"I will take what I can get!" Jess allowed.

Jess and Kara exchanged quick glances. Jess nodded to tell Kara she would cover everything while Kara followed her mate in back for Lena's short lunch.

"Thank you." Kara mouthed, removing her apron and following directly behind Lena.

"What Kara!" Lena snapped at the wolf following her into the den.

"You don't have blood on your breath."

"Your point?!" Lena snapped impatient.

"You said you were hungry earlier… That you would eat." Kara answered.

"Well I brushed my teeth, I don't like it lingering on my breath." Lena lied.

"Your breath doesn't smell of mint either."

"Well, congratulations sherlock fucking holmes!" Lena lashed.

"What the hell is wrong with you today!" Kara snapped, her patience growing short.

"ME! ME? What's wrong with ME? I'm a goddamn blood sucking vampire! Is that not fucking enough!"

"Lena!"

"Ya know what Kara! I'm just not able to deal with this now!"

"Well, I'm not going to give you a choice! Because I care about you, and you are hurting!"

"Well isn't that the revelation of the fucking century Kara! I'm always hurting!"

"Lena stop!"

"Stop what?! Wanting to drain you and any human within miles because I'm starving! Wanting to watch the life drain from the eyes of the woman I love because MHMM GOD it just makes the last drop taste so much better!" Lena's eyes were pitch black with a sanguine lustfull greedy glare.

"Lena Calm down!" Kara spotted the vampire's fangs out and proud.

"Why? What's the problem. You love me, don't you? Or do you only love the civilized facade that hides the monster I am!?"

"You aren't a monster." Kara assured gently.

"What do you not get you stupid fucking mut! It isn't the same as being a simple house pet like you that goes wild for a couple hours each month!"

"Lena! Stop! I won't have you insulting me and my people like that!" Kara stood up for herself.

"They aren't your people Kara! What they want you to do! If you still think they are your people… Then you really are just as much of a common stray as they are!" Lena broke down crying, hating herself for her vile words. As soon as she had finished her words and the self-loathing further amplified she felt the warm arms back around her.

"Bad!" Kara reprimanded gently as she held Lena.

"I!"

"Bad girl!" Kara barked.

"I!"

"No! You are going to let yourself cry, and I'm going to hold you. And tell you it will be ok."

"But!"

"No! Bad girl! It is going to be ok." Kara's stern words dripped with love they were so oversaturated.

"But I'm still!" Lena protested through tears.

"I… I know what I said about bonding… But I will think about it ok?" Kara stroked her arms over Lena kissing the crying woman's forehead.

"Fuck!" Lena realized.

"What's wrong Lena?" Kara could tell it was something new.

"I… I was supposed to tell you something time sensitive from Cat! I… honestly I think the real reason she gave us the ring was because she expected the news to sway you…" Lena pressed her forehead into Kara's shirt damp with her tears.

"Tell me what Lena?" Kara soothed Lena as best she could.

"Cat… She said If you came back mated today… The pack would welcome you with open arms." Lena whispered, not wanting to push Kara.

"The common strays?"

"I… I'm sorry. I!" Lena should have known that would come back at her quickly.

"You didn't mean it. It's ok Lena." Kara kissed.

"Thank you. I am sorry I forgot to tell you earlier."

"It's ok. I already knew. I know my pack well. And when no alpha presents tomorrow night… Things will start to fall apart. And after that, I'm not even sure me coming back will fix them."

"Then… What are you going to do?" Lena looked up, her emotions conflicted, hope and fear sweltering, but being subdued by the loving embrace of her mate.

End of Chapter 47

Author's note: I am estatic to share that this story offically has some beautiful art! It has been done by a reader and fan named Anais. please come check out the art on my tumblr- https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am estatic to share that this story offically has some beautiful art! It has been done by a reader and fan named Anais. please come check out the art on my tumblr- https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com

Chapter 48

"Hey there!" Sam grabbed Alex from behind, pulling her in close for a tight hug. She kissed lovingly at Alex's neck as her wet hair grazed along her mate's skin.

"Hey! Hey! I'm getting set up for the meeting tonight." Alex giggled wiping down the counter.

"What? I can't be happy to hold my mate!?" Sam growled deep, grinding herself against Alex's ass with quite the vigor.

"Fuck… Baby! I'm busy!" Alex laughed off Sam's hornyness. "Ya know normally I leave the shower a lot less horny then I go in."

"Yeah, but you weren't in there with me… Hmm But your pulse setting… Right against my-"

"Woah! Hey there!" Alex halted Sam as the wolf bucked hard into her and grabbed at her sex through her jeans.

"What?" Sam licked up Alex's ear.

"Afraid I will get you all dirty?" Sam didn't stop.

"Fuck…" Alex moaned out with Sam's fingers pressing against her, massaging her more and more through her clothing.

"That's it, I want you moaning loud." Sam rolled her hips with violent thrusts accenting each cycle.

"God! Fuck! Sam!" Alex tried to find the word stop, but suddenly she was pressed over the bar counter and Sam was bucking against her harder.

"Where's your strap? You have a good strap hiding away here somewhere, don't you? " Sam groaned with each thrust.

"Sam! Slow down!" Alex pushed the horny wolf off of her.

"Yes, great idea! Strap first!" Sam hummed.

"First! No strap." Alex growled flustered and frustrated.

"Aww, come on! What good lesbian doesn't have a strap?" Sam complained.

"Sam!" Alex snapped angered at the incorrect and ignorant comment. "Thousands of good lesbians don't. Lesbians who don't like penetration for one, and trans lesbians for another? What the hell got into you!"

"I… Oh... Sorry! It was just a joke!" Sam played off.

"Well, it was ignorant and rude. I'm a plenty good lesbian!" Alex performed a proud pose, lightening the mood.

"Mhmm, you are a drop dead gorgeous lesbian whose clothes I wanna tear off!"

"Bad Wolf!" Alex placed her index finger on Sam's nose.

Sam growled displeased.

"Be a good girl now!"

"I wanna take you on the floor right here! Make you cry as I stuff you full!" Sam nipped at Alex's finger.

"That is not good. Now, don't you have a daughter to be keeping your eyes on?" Alex reminded, knowing she might not be able to say no again if Sam began to smell any better. God her scent was so damn thick, and she just got out of the shower!

" She is doing homework, I asked the school to give her tomorrow and the next day off. Give her some extra time to grow into her turn without pushing little Jennys during lunch." Sam explained.

"Even if our pup is busy with schoolwork doesn't mean we can just go fucking all around the bar! She could come down at any minute." Suddenly Alex was making excuses not just to talk Sam out of it, but also for herself.

"Come'on I can smell the need on you. You reek of it." Sam taunted, hugging Alex.

"I! Do not!" Alex defended reflexively.

Sam sniffed the air, dropping swiftly into a low crouch from which she buried her nose into the tight fabric of Alex's jeans.

"Sam!" Alex screamed, her hands flying down to the back of Sam's head as the wolf pushed her back up against the bar and began to lick at Alex through her jeans.

"Reek!" Sam called back, her voice muffled as she bit the thick fabric.

"Sam! Stop that!"

"What?" Sam pulled her head back.

"Stop trying to! Me in the open! I could have a customer come in!"

Sam growled. "Betcha they would enjoy the show!"

"Oh my god! You little slut calm down! Or go take another shower, and reacquaint yourself with my showerhead."

"Come'on! Your mate needs it!" Sam pleaded, standing back up.

"My mate needs to calm herself down before the big meeting tonight. They are gonna be over the top crazy with their assumptions that a new alpha will awaken tomorrow. I was hoping you would be the one to keep them from ruining the place."

"Ain't nothing keeping them in line tonight!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Which is why I don't want you all caught up in fucking my brains out."

Sam growled at the idea, basking in the thought of Alex mindless wrecked on her bed in the aftermath of countless orgasms.

"You slut! Now help me batten down the hatches before they get here."

"Fine… But…"

"You can do whatever you want to me after." Alex offered.

"Anything?" Sam's eyes light up.

"Anything." Alex offered.

"I… I want you to bite me!" Sam blurted.

Alex coughed out a laugh. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to bite me too! You have my mark now… And my bite… And I have your mark but… No bite." Sam traced the tips of her toes along the floor embarrassed.

"Big ol' alpha wolf grrr wants me to bite her?"

"I'm not really an alpha." Sam sighed.

"Since when do you want this?"

"Since I thought about you and me getting together and exchanging bites…"

Alex gave a pressing glare.

"About three years!" Sam admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex frowned.

"Well, I know not all dominant wolves receive a bite too… and… I was just worried you wouldn't see me as … Well quite as strong anymore." Sam blushed.

"You are the dumbest damn wolf I ever met." Alex wrapped her arms around Sam.

"You are really not making me feel any more confident about this right now." Sam whimpered, lowering her head in shame.

"I've already seen you do the strongest thing a wolf can do for years."

"Huh?"

"Be a mom. Not only that, a breathtakingly good one at that." Alex whispered with a kiss. "There will never be anything you can do to convince me that you are any stronger than you already have."

"I… I love you Alex." Sam kissed back relieved.

"I would love to have my bite on you as well." Alex assured.

"Thank you."

"So? Gonna help me out or no?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Umm uugh! By the way… I … I got you a place at the table tonight if you want it."

"Why?" Alex sneered.

"Because… You are mated to a wolf, and whether or not you turn tomorrow-"

"Sam… I know you are hoping that I will because your mark is there now. But… I don't feel anything, and if I were going to turn tomorrow I would feel something by now." Alex brushed off.

"Well, even if you don't turn. You are mated to a wolf. And that makes you a wolf in the eyes of the pack." Sam offered.

"That is only because when a wolf mates a human, they never fail to end up biting their mate and turning them."

"Yeah! But even if they didn't turn they would still become pack members if they wanted."

"A group that wanted my sister to rape a woman against either of their will? Hmm no, I think I'm good." Alex shook her head.

"Alex!" Sam protested.

"No." Alex walked off.

"They will never change unless someone changes them!" Sam stomped her foot.

"I!"

"It is fucked yes! But it is centuries of tradition! From back when arranged marriage was normal! And no one cared if it meant the survival of our species!"

"Yeah well explain the last hundred years?" Alex huffed.

"You know what they do to someone who fights the system! Wolves are scared of change! It is literally a pack mentality, and… they don't know anything else! Anything better!" Sam argued.

"I!"

"I… Without an alpha the pack will need to find a new way. A better one. But I can't change it all alone." Sam pleaded.

"Where do I sit?" Alex rolled her eyes at how easily she was swayed.

"On the other side of Ruby. She will be surrounded by her mommies" Sam cheered.

"You already thought this all through didn't you?" Alex realized.

"I want this pack to be a better place for my daughter than it was for your sister."

"I-"

"Kara loves being a wolf more than anything in the world, but because of the pack, because of ME! She was run off with torches and pitchforks!"

"Sam..." Alex whispered softly, unsure what to say in the face of Sam admitting the truth of the fact that she was so recently a part of the monstrous machine the pack had become, ignorant and uncaring of what their alpha or omega really wanted, only focused on what they wanted from their alpha and omega.

"Alex it is true… I was just as bad as Maxwell until you helped open my eyes." Sam wallowed.

"No! Maxwell is!" Alex jumped to defend her mate.

"No… I was worse…"

"That isn't true Sam!" Alex snapped.

"Yes, it is… The night she ran to Lena's… A couple wolves ran after her… With silver chains… Maxwell said it was insane, that she would come around, come home, run with us. But me? I went with them. I solved Kara. Watched her burn as we got ready to drag her out to the woods. The only thing that stopped me was Lena with a gun." Sam answered full of self-loathing.

"But Kara would have recognized you! She wouldn't have been civil when I had you over to Lena's to tell her we had gotten together."

"I don't know if she recognized me or not… Maybe she didn't because of the dark and being disoriented from her turn… But… I have a feeling… She did recognize me. She knew. But she saw that you were happy. So she forgave me." Sam explained.

"I! That… sounds a lot like Kara."

"She is the greatest wolf in the whole pack… the one of us that understands it all the most, and we punished her like this? I don't want my pack to be like this when Ruby is of age. I don't want any other wolf to have to go through what your sister is again! And certainly not just because I was too scared to stand up and make a damn change." Sam snapped angry with herself.

"Sam."

"And now I am sure you hate me for telling you the truth!" Sam broke out into tears.

"If my sister could forgive you, I can too." Alex hugged Sam close.

"But I…"

"Let me guess? You did it because you thought it was what was best for Ruby."

"I… I never wanted her to see all this fighting. I… I didn't care who got hurt." Sam admitted.

"That is what being a mother means." Alex wiped away Sam's tears.

"I'm sorry."

"It is ok. Now… Let's get ready. I want my alpha to look strong when she tries to enact change."

"I… Thank you." Sam sighed tears stopping.

"I'm here. And I'm not leaving over any past mistakes. Now, you silver my sister again, and I'll slit your damn throat. But, short of that? We are just fine, Deal?" Alex threatened with a soft smile.

"Deal." Sam smiled back.

"Come'on, let's get your war paint on."

"You just want me all made up for when I fuck your brains out tonight."

"So what if I think the way you do your eyeliner is sexy? There something wrong with that?" Alex kissed up Sam's neck.

Sam growled pleased.

"Now war paint." Alex reminded, pulling Sam back upstairs.

End of Chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"The 'ell's she doing at the table! She ain't no wolf!"

Ruby shifted in her seat, pulling her legs under herself, her hands flat on the table attempting to look tall as she growled as deeply as her eleven-year-old body would allow her.

"Shh!" Alex placed her hand on the top of Ruby's head in an attempt to calm the wolf cub lovingly.

Ruby looked up to Alex still growling.

"She might not be a wolf but she is my mate. Therefore she is a member of the pack. Whether you like it or not!" Sam snarled angrily.

"She's just a fuckin watcher, nothing more."

"Shut your damn mouth about my mate or I'll snap your neck!" Sam barked out uncharacteristically.

"Ohhh! Look who's tough and flexin. Think you'll be the new alpha!?" Another wolf taunted.

Ruby looked up to her mother, surprised by the outburst.

"Please attempt to calm down." Cat announced impatient and clearly in pain. "We haven't had an official confirmed alpha in months. I understand you are all antsy. But that is no good excuse to be lashing out at fellow pack members like this." Cat lectured.

"We'd have an alpha if it weren't for you." Maxwell chastised.

"Why you little!" Carter attempted to leap from his seat, only to be held back by his mother.

"No son." Cat whispered cold, pulling him back to his seat.

"But!" Carter protested.

"No. Shhh." Cat pulled him back her core searing worse than she ever remembered with no rational reason. Even after three months while on the lamb attempting to evade the pack after Raymond's presentation it hadn't been anywhere near this bad. And it has only been two unsaited heats so far, much less than the four she had in between her late wife and Raymond.

"Fine, then I'll be the one to say what everyone is thinking!" Maxwell stood so full of himself he was overflowing. "Everyone should be mandated to run tomorrow night!"

"That is not the custom!" Maxwell's wife yanked him back down into his seat.

"No!" Sam shot out screaming.

"Jesus! You are a wolf for six damn months and you think it's your place to overwrite generations of tradition!" Emma growled at her mate.

"No! That isn't right! We can't!" Sam pushed.

"It is the only way to avoid the new alpha from being able to hide just like Kara!" Maxwell pushed despite his wife's intensifying glare.

"He has a point."

"It would work."

"It'd take a hell of a lot of organizing to round everyone up beforehand to make sure they are all there tho."

Sam fidgeted uncomfortable in her seat, this would not work for her plans. "That Is out of the question! Tradition dictates everyone has their choice to spend their turn as they wish! Especially after the loss of an alpha or omega!"

"She's right."

"What's she got to hide?"

"What's the difference?"

The wolves grew chattier amongst themselves, the tide slowly turning towards the idea of a mandated run not being such a bad thing.

"No!" Cat cried out in pain, glancing gazes at Sam. "We have tradition for a reason! Beyond the fact that I refuse to mandate running with the pack, ever! There is a reason most of us stay home after the loss of an alpha! It isn't simply to mourn, it is so the new alpha may acclimate if need be, without being forced into a bonding so suddenly!" Cat slammed her fist down on the table, attempting to force the attention onto herself.

"Yeah well acclimated might be part of the problem."

"What if the next alpha doesn't wanna follow through on their responsibilities just like Kara?"

"The fuckin coward."

"Speak one more ill word about my late sister and I'll!" Alex almost lept from her seat snarling furious, but holding herself back as she saw the fearful look in Ruby's eyes. This is the same arguing Ruby hated, but now the last role model she had left had fallen to these baser instincts to argue and squabble incessantly, ignoring the youngling.

"That's all she was a god damned COWARD!"

"She took the easy way out!"

"And she didn't even have the balls to do it herself!"

Alex held herself back, growling deeply as she outstretched an open hand for Ruby to hold instead of a fist for the assholes's faces. She did her best to be a better role model, a better supporter of the young pup. Her choice was validated when she felt Ruby's small hand holding her back, squeezing as the pup shook.

"STOP IT!" Cat shouted, curling over in her chair. This time she garnered the attention of each and every single wolf amongst the several tables joined together.

"Mom!" Carter screamed, wrapping his arms around his mother terrified. The whole day it had been evident to Carter that something was wrong with his mother, but that she had been hiding it.

"That's it We are done! Go home! All of you!" Adam announced, moving to his mother's side.

"We are not done!" Maxwell protested. "This meeting is held for a reason."

"Baby, I love you but shut the fuck up." Emma hushed Max with a kiss.

Maxwell grumbled, his wolf quelled by the kiss.

"I am fine!" Cat shut her son down.

"Are you sure?" Sam spoke up worried for the omega.

"Yes! Maxwell is correct. We hold this meeting for a reason. And one of those reasons is to mourn the month's fallen. Not to disgrace and berate their memory." Cat glared at all the wolves who had spoken ill of Kara. "Does anyone have anything nice to say? Or anything they would suggest in her honor?"

"Honor!?"

"Nice my ass!"

"She did hava nice ass."

"Pig"

"Yes! I have something!" Sam stood, silencing the chatter of the other wolves.

"You have what?" Alex wasn't expecting Sam to have anything to honor Kara; especially since Sam was one of the six people who knew Kara was still actually alive.

"This 'll be rich."

"Suuure!"

"Whatever, just forget her!"

"She abandoned us."

"Shut up! All of you! Unless you have something kind to say about her!" Cat ordered, still curled up in pain.

The rest of the wolves obeyed, not wishing to aggravate the pained omega any more.

"As many of you knew, Kara spent some of her last days with a vampire. Lena Luthor." Sam introduced.

"Dead freek."

"She's the reason we don't have an alpha!"

"Bitch held a gun to our head!"

"A hunt!"

"No!" Cat barked loudly at the suggestion.

"A hunt!" The same man repeated.

"No! We are not to start a war! Not over this!" Cat ground her teeth pain searing through her resolve to hold the meeting together. "Sam! You are on thin ice! I will not have you inciting a war!"

"Exactly the opposite! In fact I'm sorry it was interpreted that way." Sam assured. "I suggest we loosen the rules about interacting and business dealings with the vampires." Sam spoke with a determination none of the wolves had ever witness her wear.

"I… I'm not so sure of that, those rules-" Cat was too slow to finish.

"Those rules are there for a reason? Yes? And what is that reason exactly?" Sam tested the de facto leader.

The room's reaction was split. About a third of the the wolves were speechless at the audacity of the wolf suggesting the toppling of archaic tradition, while another third reacted viscerally with infuriated growls. However, the final third reacted either neutral or positive.

"I!" Cat was caught off guard.

"Is it because they are dead? Too self interested and selfish to be dealt with whatsoever? Even though I know more than half of you get all of your meat there despite the fact that we do have spoken rules against it!" Sam intentionally lingered her gaze on the multitude of wolves she knew frequented Lena's.

"She does make good meat."

"Freshest shit in town."

"Tried her stuff last year can't go back."

"Disgusting buying from the dead!"

"How can you eat it through the stench!"

Sam spoke back up before the chatter grew too unruly. "I was there that night she took Kara in! As most of you know I lead the retrieval squad! I silvered her! I also watched as Lena went out of her way to save someone in pain!" Wolves exchanged looks and glares, their opinions growing even more varied. "She is not selfish, not evil, she is a living feeling person, and she couldn't stand to see another in pain, being assaulted. She is better than us." Sam's pain was clear, and made its way to a number of the wolve's hearts.

There were also a number of wolves outraged by the idea. The tone of the room changed to conflicting winds; a storm was brewing. Alex gave Sam a cautious look as she held Ruby's hand. The pup wore a befuddled but scared look as she stared at her mother. Ruby's fear grew as she processed what her mother said, what it meant.

"Watch out." Alex whispered worried, able to feel the anger brewing within several wolves.

"No. Those have nothing to do with why we have those rules. They are archaic. But at one point they had good reason."

"And what would that be!?" Sam snapped with a powerful air about her, still standing amongst the sitting wolves.

"Because, a couple centuries ago vampires poisoned wolves who purchased and fed on their goods in retaliation for wolves encroaching on their lands." Cat answered.

The knowledge of the history swayed the tone of the room to be slightly more against Sam.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Sam." Alex whispered, worried they would turn on her.

"We have official rules against buying goods from vampires because of something that happened hundreds of years ago!?" Sam pointed out the ridiculousness.

"And if war ever breaks out?"

"Then no one is forcing you to buy anything! I am just saying the archaic law we don't even follow should be overturned." Sam rolled her eyes out of the dubious wolf's idiocy.

"The rule isn't there just for buying steaks! It is in order to protect us from being betrayed by the vampires!"

"Really? Betrayed by those who would take in one of ours for no reason other than because she needed it! They are not soulless monsters, and we are better than archaic prejudice and racism."

"I still don't trust them!"

"No!"

"The rules are there for a reason!"

"Yeah!"

"We can never trust the corpses!"

"Then you don't have to!" Alex stood. "You don't have to trust the vampires! Trust me."

"You are a watcher, not supposed to take sides?" Cat tilted her head and looked to Alex in surprise.

"Does it look like I am not taking sides?" Alex countered. "Maybe not all of you love the idea of me joining the pack. But I am a part of it now. I am family now. And with that; you are my family too. I won't let them poison or hurt any of my family members." Alex announced, somewhat relieved but also surprised by the fact that no vampires were in the bar tonight.

The tone shifted suddenly. Every wolf who wanted to criticize knew the value of having Alex on their side. No one could bring themselves to speak out, to say anything contradictory.

"Vote!" Sam demanded with a look to Cat.

"I…" Cat gripped her core and nodded. "As is Sam's right when the pack has no alpha, she has called a vote. Those for the nullification of any rule or law preventing business transactions say I and raise your hand." Cat announced.

More than four fifths of the pack immediately rose their hand in agreement with a resounding. "I"

"The I's have it. Well done Sam." Cat screamed out, pain over taking her. She was holding out to see the new development through, but once it was over she couldn't hold up any facade that she was not in immeasurable excruciating pain.

"This is done!" Adam asserted once more.

"No, it isn't Adam." Cat growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it is mom! We need to get you home! Something is wrong!" Carter pushed his mother.

"I!" Cat's voice trembled, her hand shifting paw as she clawed at the table in front of her. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't ma!" Adam glanced back at the pack all but ready to pick his mother up and carry her back to their car without her permission.

"Everyone has the freedom to shift where they like tomorrow! Home or woods, same place as usual!" Cat demanded of the pack, her eyes entirely animal.

"Fine!"

"Yup!"

"Sure thing!"

"Whatever."

"Sounds good."

"I was gonna run anyway."

"What's it matter?"

The wolves made small confirming chatter amongst themselves.

Alex held to Ruby's hand caringly, seeing the worry on the pup's face, fearful another wolf was in pain.

"What's going on with her?" Ruby whispered to Alex then Sam.

"Uugh…" They both wondered how to answer.

"Is this because we had to lie about?" Ruby knew well enough not to say Kara's name.

"No sweetheart." Sam hugged her innocent child.

"That has nothing to do with this. I don't think?" Alex added joining in the hug.

"Then what's wrong with Cat?" Ruby pursued.

"Umm!"

"Well?"

"Ya know what you told me they said in your health class about that time of the month?" Sam attempted, hating these conversations, but knowing they were necessary.

"This… is a special one only the omegas get. And Cat's is just really bad this month." Alex attempted to finish for Sam.

"Yeah." Sam smiled relieved at the assistance.

"O...k?" Ruby agreed with a severely upset face.

"What's wrong Rube?" Alex followed up.

"Why does it have to hurt her so much?" The pup shook her head displeased.

"Well, I wonder that about once a month myself." Alex rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed. "Well, in this case, it is to push her to find a mate and make a baby."

Ruby squinted, still not accepting it, but now understanding.

"It is gonna be ok Ruby. I promise." Alex kissed the pup's forehead.

Ruby just growled not liking any of this.

"Is there anything else anyone needs!?" Cat almost roared.

"No."

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Get some rest."

"Yeah, she deserves it."

"Take care Cat."

"But what about?" Maxwell opened his mouth only to be nudged firmly by his wife. "Heal up Cat!"

"Better." Emma smiled. "But I'm still not bringing you with to the higher up meetings anymore."

"But!"

"You are new and you have a lot to learn." Emma raised an eyebrow to her mate.

"Fine." Maxwell sighed.

"Good! Then I am taking my mother home! Thank you!" Adam snarled at the pack.

"I… Adam." Cat protested weak as her son picked her up.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Carter whimpered.

"I… I'll be jus-! Cat screamed, her body seemingly encased in pain.

"Mom!" Carter panted in terror.

"Come On let's get her to the car." Adam rushed his mother and little brother out.

"Uugh!" Sam saw opportunity slipping away.

"What is it?" Alex looked to her mate.

"Watch over Ruby! I'll be right back!" Sam's eyes darted between her loved ones and Cat being carried out the door.

"Sure?" Alex agreed confused and wondering what the point was.

"What's wrong mommy?" Ruby wasn't quite as quiet about her questions.

"I'll be right back!" Sam bolted out of the bar, sprinting as she feared she had lost Cat.

"Cat!" Sam called. "Cat!"

"What the fuck do you want!" Adam snapped angry, lashing out from fear for his mother.

"Adam! Thank God! Where's your Mom!" Sam sprinted to Adam at the driver's seat of a minivan with the window down.

"In back. Leave her alone! Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Cat demanded.

"Thank God! Cat!" Sam spotted her through tinted windows now rolling down.

"What is it Sam?"

"I need you to take Ruby tomorrow. Let her run with you in the woods. I… can't be there." Sam requested.

"Why n! Not!" Cat fought through pain to ask. "A! And since when did I become your favorite babysitter? You hate me! Rem! Fuck! Remember!"

Carter turned from the front passenger seat, able to tell things were seriously wrong with his mother by her cursing.

"Look! I might not like you, but Ruby trusts you! That's been proven by this past month for sure. And… I need to do something."

"Don't." Cat could see it on Sam's face, the emboldened need to protect.

"Will you take Ruby with you or not!" Sam snapped.

"Don't do it! It won't work! It will only bring you more pain!" Cat warned just as she had before.

"I won't let them do this to her! And she is a pack member now! So it isn't an act of war to p-"

"Don't!" Cat demanded.

"If you don't help me it will only put Ruby in danger too!" Sam argued.

"You will regret this!" Car warned.

"I don't have a choice. She is my mate."

"Isn't that the truth." Cat sighed. "Bring her round my place at six. I presume you have the rest of your plan all set out?"

"I will protect her!" Sam asserted.

"No! You don't do this for her! Trust me! Don't do this for her! Do it for your family!" Cat mustered all her strength to attempt to force the point across.

"I will protect my family." Sam corrected.

"I hope that works." Cat couldn't bring herself to tell Sam the whole truth of why this was a bad idea, she couldn't break Sam's heart like that. And she knew the truth would make no difference in Sam's plans.

"Thank you for this." Sam nodded appreciative.

"Goodnight." Cat sighed, curling up in pain.

Sam sighed relieved , heading back to the bar as the car took off. Most of the pack was already on their way out as Sam slid past them. More than a couple gave her a bit of a look as they crossed.

"Bitch!" A wolf who clearly was not a part of the vampire fan club threw sam against a wall , only to very quickly find himself on his sorry ass.  
"Ohh and a proud one at that!" Sam taunted, taking his arm and bending it back until he cried out in pain.

"Fucking idiot!"

"Whatd you call me!" Sam growled dominant and angry.

"Vampires will kill us all!"

"No they won't! But bigoted attitudes like that, and the ones that drove away our last alpha might just drive us all extinct!" Sam countered. "Jesus! With how blindly set in our ways we've become; we don't deserve an alpha! Especially one who saw us for what we really are like Kara. I doubt even she could have fixed us." Sam growled releasing the wolf from under her.

The wolf ran off in fear, knowing he was outmatched by Sam and wise enough not to continue fighting. Sam calmed quickly, seeing another wolf run from her in fear like that. She quickly realized that she had gone too far, that anger, fear, and frustration had gotten the best of her along with simply wanting to feel strong: To not just sit and take such asinine insults like that. Sam growled to herself, punishing herself for hurting him in her dominant rage. Sam took a moment to breathe before returning to Alex and Ruby in the bar. Completely unaware of the danger inside as her moment turned to many Sam tried to calm, to recenter her mind racing with how to make the pack better for her daughter. But no matter how how hard she thought, or how hard she tried to stop, she got nowhere, just idly running in mental circles.

Alex grew antsy as the wolves filtered out, and Sam still hadn't returned. The bar was never this empty. Even after a normal pre-moon meeting the bar would usually have a number of vampires and or werewolves lingering for whatever reason. The empty silence left her incredibly uneasy.

"Can I play Ms. Pacman?" Ruby broke the silence.

"Only if you play Galaga with me!" Alex stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Alex!" Ruby complained, knowing Alex always beat her score.

"What? I didn't say you had to win." Alex laughed as if trying to relieve tension, her eyes darting between exits.

"But Alex! You always beat, me!"

"I have been telling you to practice. Not my fault you never play Galaga even when I ask you to when giving you a whole roll of quarters." Alex teased knowingly.

The room fell completely silent for a moment, setting off even more alarms for Alex. "I… you know?" Ruby turned red feeling guilty.

"Who do you think empties the machines?"

"Craaaap!" Ruby sighed.

"Don't worry just teasing." The tension showed in her voice as she patted Ruby on the head, her breathing slowing and slowly becoming silent.

"Where's Mo-"

"Shh!" Alex interrupted.

"Wha-"

"Shhh!" Alex cut off again, standing and directing Ruby behind her, her hand still atop the pup's head.

"Al?" Ruby whispered, the side door clicking as Alex swiftly moved herself between the pup and the door.

Alex silently moved her hand down to cover Ruby's mouth.

The door clicked open as Ruby cowered into Alex.

"Show yourself!" Alex ordered. Crouching in one swift move Alex removed a sizeable knife from her boot, holding it protectively in front of herself.

Gayle stepped forward with a sarcastic slow clap. "You know? You really are impressive Ms. Danvers."

"The meeting is not till tomorrow!"

"Alex!" Ruby grabbed the back of the necromancer's shirt and clung to it with hands balled up into fists.

"Ohhh! And why who is this little cutie!" Gayle licked her lips and lowered her gaze to the trembling wolf.

"You take one step towards her and I'll call the whole pack back in here!" Alex threatened.

"Oh? But good ol' Omega wolf is already gone, and Mommy is busy. Not that she could save you two." Gayle smiled wickedly.

"Ruby stay behind me!" Alex demanded raising her knife."

"Al!" Ruby began to heave and cry.

"If! I wanted you dead." Gayle laughed, overly amused with how the two trembled, so weak, mice for her to play with before dinner officially began.

Alex hated that the vampire's taunts were actually getting to her. She felt weak, helpless as she fought to steady herself. "What do you want!" Alex growled.

"Alex! What's going on!" Ruby pulled more at Alex's shirt.

"Ahhh… She is just sooo sweet isn't she?" Gayle gave a perverse moan of delight.

"Mommy!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"MOMMY!" Gayle rejoiced. "OH! She is priceless!"

"Baby it's gonna be ok! Just stay behind me! Ok, Rube?" Alex covered Ruby's small hands interlocked around her abdomen with her free hand.

"Alex!" Ruby buried her face against Alex's back trembling and sobbing.

Gayle didn't just enjoy the child's fear, didn't just rejoice in it, she all but fed upon it, drinking it in with delight. "Don't you get it? Your gonna die-"

"Leave her out of it!" Alex screamed over Gayle as the demented woman continued unfazed.

"You, and mommy, and other mommy!" Gayle's smile contorted wider as she continued.

"Stop! Now!" Alex snarled, rage mounting as Ruby cowered into her more and more.

"You're, all, gonna, die!"

Alex broke, launching at Gayle, swinging her knife blinded with protective rage.

"Whoops too slow! Ohh! Almost got it! Nice try. Better luck next time!" Gayle finally slipped up as she took a moment to cackle in delight at each missing strike. Even when the vampire slipped up Alex only landed a glancing slice at the vampire, leaving a negligible cut on the vampire's cheek.

Alex grunted, pulling back, attempting to stay out of reach of retaliation.

"Its really cute that you thought you could win that little interaction." Gayle mused.

"Leave Ruby out of this!" Alex demanded with ever diminishing bargaining power.

"Leave us alone!" Ruby demanded, left alone after Alex lept in to strike.

"Ruby! Quiet! I!" Alex snapped, knowing that if Ruby said anything that incited Gayle in the slightest that she would likely be unable to save her.

"Alex!"

"Quiet!" Alex hated using such a stern tone with Ruby, but the pup's life was more important.

"Familial spat?" Gayle enjoyed.

"What do you want! Let her go! Let her go upstairs at least! And I'll do anything!" Alex pleaded.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And we have a winner! That's the answer we were looking for folks!" Gayle clapped and cheered sarcastically.

"What!?" Alex recoiled, moving closer to Ruby.

"I heard the deal you were going to make with Eve. I wanted to take my own crack at it before she got another chance." Gayle explained.

"You will let Ruby go to safety?"

"No! Alex! Whatever it is don't!" Ruby demanded.

"She can go upstairs while we talk, but if she goes off and alerts mommy number one I'll slay them both with joy." Gayle offered.

"Ruby! Upstairs Now!" Alex turned to the pup.

"No!" Ruby stomped.

"This is not a negotiation! To your room! Now!"

"Alex!" Ruby protested, already moving towards the door back upstairs.

"Ruby. I love you. Please. Please, just do what I say." Alex pleaded.

"Promise me you won't get hurt." Ruby requested, her hand already on the door handle.

"Ruby! Not the time!"

"Ohhh As long as my favorite little milf here listens to my instructions I can promise no harm will come to a hair on her pretty little head. Deal?" Gayle offered with a foreign sweetness that certainly couldn't be the same sadistic woman who enjoyed as the child cowered only moments earlier.

"Don't get hurt." Ruby whimpered, opening the door and heading up to her room.

"Happy?" Gayle raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

Alex growled back, unwilling to respond to the taunt

"Be a good girl now, I don't wanna get my hands all stained with the disgusting scent of mut… even if I do wanna watch the life drain from that little pup's eyes"

"What made you like this? So disfigured and disgusting an entity?" Alex spat furious for what Ruby had just endured.

Gayle broke out in a delighted boisterous laugh. "What made me like this?" Her sneer disgusted Alex. "Do you mean what turned me, or what showed me what I was meant to be after?"

"Not all vampires are as wretched as you Gayle. You are a special evil."

"Oh? But I'm not. I just don't fight what I am!"

"Well, why's that." Alex simmered, unable to stay silent.

"Because from the moment I was reborn I knew my greatest pleasure. You see I was a doting little housewife in the fifties, and one day We were on vacation, away from the kids. Ahhh, My husband, He actually let me do something other than cook and clean; you know, I got to be ordered to wear a skimpy bikini and use my body to please him. So, I go out, you know, to get groceries, because even in a different country and on vacation it was still my job to feed him, I get taken, drained, fed, I was turned… I didn't know what had happened! I thought nothing would change. But when I got back to my husband… Mhmm, he just smelled so damn good!"

"So what! Half the vampires I know accidentally killed someone they love." Alex glared. "And it doesn't even sound like you liked him.

"Oh, I didn't just kill him! That wouldn't have been as fun! I learned from the first cut I made on his body… How delightful it was to watch as he filled with shock and pain!" Gayle licked her lips reminiscing. "Oh god! I kept him alive for over a week, slowly torturing and bleeding him! It was perfect! Uugh! And I could never go back! But! He only lived a week; vacation was over, and I was hungry. Then I remembered I had twin snack size meals back at home!" Gayle licked her lips. " By the time I got to feasting on the little ones I was much wiser about keeping them alive. Oh, it is just too perfect to enjoy devouring someone so full of terror like that. It's a shame little Ruby is a wolf, the young ones really do have an… Acquired taste to them."

"You said if I made a deal she would be safe!" Alex snapped angrily.

"Yes, yes. Fiiine!" Gayle gave a belabored sigh. "But, you do have to do something for me!"

"What?"

"I want you to mobilize each and every vampire in this city at my command. I want you to force them to stand, starving in the sun in protest."

"P… Protest?" Alex questioned.

"Yes." Gayle confirmed.

"W… Why?" Alex stammered.

"I'd prefer it if the vampires changed their rules on feeding, they like the idea of it being… Humane" Gayle sighed with disgust. "We are not creatures meant to feed humanely, we are monsters who adore ripping our prey apart. A large-scale suicidal protest would go pretty far for me in negotiations."

"You want me to…"

"To force them all to stay in the sun for days without feeding until either they all die or the council changes their rules? Yes. I do." Gayle confirmed what Alex already understood

"I!"

"And I want you to start with Lena, she and her strays have been quite the humanitarian thorn in my side during negotiations." Gayle tested waters, more than aware of Lena's ties to Alex and her sister.

"I can't, not h-"

"Nah, uhh ahh, before you say no, remember. It's the pup and her mommy or your sister's side piece? We all know wolves think with their cock, your sister will have Cat to come home to."

Alex stood silent, shaking with fear and rage.

"So? What'll it be?"

"I'll do it." Alex answered broken, biting her lip painfully, hating herself, unable to believe she would be willing to sell Lena down the river and risk so many innocent vampire's lives.

"Good girl" Gayle praised tauntingly.

Alex's jaw clamped down on the inside of her lip, holding herself back from striking the vampire and signing Ruby and Sam's death warrant.

Gayle moved in closer as Alex tasted it, the metallic flavor of hope intertwined by the sharp pain of her flesh giving way to her own teeth. Her lip was bleeding! The vile vampire drew closer; god had Alex never been so delighted to be kissed nonconsensually. Gayle stole the necromancer's lips, not realizing her mistake until it was already too late. Gayle moaned into the kiss, captivated by the taste of fresh blood. She couldn't stop herself from sucking on Alex's lip and swallowing.

Gayle immediately realized her mistake, pulling back, but it was already done. "F-" Her body went rigid as Alex's eyed glowed a rich purple as she grew a delighted smile. "Oh god! Life is great sometimes! You know!" Alex rejoiced, amazed the nightmare was over.

"B-" Alex watched as Gayle choked trying to force her body to speak, but it wouldn't obey.

"Its done! You have no power!" Alex actually began to cry with relief. "Oh! Yes! Fuck!" Alex proclaimed in relief. "Thank You!" Alex couldn't believe it. This would change everything. With a powerful vampire like Gayle under her control, she would actually have the power to stand and fight! To finally protect her family.

However, in the middle of her rejoicing, the entirely unexpected happened. Alex's neck burned, and eyes flickered unexpectedly as Gayle successfully moved an arm. It was not far, not much movement, but that didn't mean it wasn't the impossible.

"How?" Alex allowed Gayle her free speech.

"Ha!? Someone's ultimate power over the dead not so ultimate?" Gayle taunted, clueless as to what gave her a modicum of momentary control, but still relieved she had a window.

Alex wanted to interrogate! To delve into what this newfound faltering of her powers must have been, but she was cut off by the front door opening. Alex forced Gayle out the side door before Sam saw and lept to protect her.

"H… Hey what's up baby? What took you so long?" Alex attempted to play it cool for a moment as Sam reentered.

"Change is not easy, nor appreciated. Got held up by some other wolves." Sam sighed, removing her coat. "What has this room smelling so… Tense?" Sam picked up on the thick odor of wolf stress in the room, overly familiar with it by now.

"I… We had a visitor. A vampire… I fixed it, and we are safe!

"Why didn't you call me?! I would have protected you two!" Sam freaked, angry and worried.

"We have never been safer than we are now. But… She really scared Ruby." Alex explained guiltily.

"Is Ruby ok? Who did this! Where is she! I'll fucking kill her!" Sam snapped, her wolf taking almost entire control as she worked herself with thoughts of protecting her family.

"The woman who did it is gone. But… Ruby was really shaken. I would appreciate if you let me talk to her first."

"That poor girl has been through so much lately." Sam stressed, still huffing and puffing.

"I am really sorry. This is my fault." Alex jumped to take blame.

"No, it isn't. I should have been here! I am the wolf! I am the mother! I am the leader of this family! And it is my duty to protect us!" Sam growled.

"I... " Alex didn't know what to say or how to say it, so she stayed silent, and did not disagree with Sam

The two of them adjourned to the upstairs where they found Ruby crying in their bed awaiting the two of them. The cub had retreated to her mother's room because she needed their comfort, and with both of them indisposed their scents were as good a second option as she would get. It took a good hour of cuddling and gentle loving kisses from both Alex and Sam to soothe the youngling, but eventually Ruby had calmed. The two mothers however still allowed the cub to stay in their bed for the night, wanting to ensure Ruby really felt safe once more, even in the dark night only illuminated by a waxing moon.

End of Chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

TW: Graphic violence 

It had been a very long night for Lena. Kara had finally budged at least a little on the idea of finally bonding to her. Lena couldn't believe how easily Kara fell to sleep after that! No matter what Lena did as she laid next to her mate she simply couldn't fall asleep. Her mind sweltered as her overworked brain attempted to think through each and every possibility of what Kara was thinking and what it would mean. It burned her out, but there was no solace from incessant thoughts lashing out at her. Nothing she did could silence the thoughts so loud they were painful as she reached out to her nightstand, removing the ring she kept only to taunt herself. Tossing it around between her fingers, staring into its diamond still shimmering in the moonlight that seeped through an open window, Lena still couldn't distract her mind. She wished there would be even the slightest escape in sleep. However even being starved beyond belief did not allow her to slip away to the short death of sleep. Instead, her mind raged on, focused on Kara, Alphas and omegas and what those words actually meant. The book where she learned nearly everything she knew about them was a very nice fairy tale, a picture book with oddly disturbingly accurate depictions for a children’s book. But it did not yield much as far as answers outside that the alpha and omega would crave each other and be able to procreate. A sweet, but short bedtime story if the phallic depiction was withheld. Aside from the storybook all that Lena knew was Kara’s reactions, her terror, and the pain she watched Cat in the past afternoon. 

Lena had truly taken Kara’s fears to heart, the terror on the alpha’s face every time she brought up the idea of the two finally bonding and getting done with it all. It was a terror Lena had only seen twice before, and one of them had been in a mirror. She had heeded the warnings, but… no warning would ever come near outweighing the pain she endured day in and day out ever since she had been turned. Maybe in a way the part of her swearing up and down each and every time Kara protested against bonding didn't truly respect Kara’s fears? Just thought the wolf was overly scared, maybe even just scarred from a bad experience and overreacting. Lena actually felt a little guilty when those thoughts slipped into her mind. She didn't want to doubt Kara. But that didn't change that at times she did. 

The vampire curled up against her slumbering titan of a wolf. The woman was so warm against her skin, the cute little snores easily one of the most heavenly things Lena ever witnessed, right alongside the occasional yip, growl, and twitch of her hands and feet like she was running on all fours, chasing something. With each twitch Lena couldn't help but turn to look at the serene face of the sleeping wolf she had come to know as her mate. Lena memorized that small smile, wishing she could gaze upon it forever each and every time. Without fail her next thought was a follow-up wish; that she could finally share such slumbering sweetness with her mate each night. It was a wonderful wish, a sweet quiet one; one she had developed from the first night Kara slept next to her. But only recently did the wish become a possibility; a taunting plausibility; one which slowly killed her each moment it did not become reality. Lena kissed gently at Kara’s neck and shoulder, the wolf lying on her stomach as Lena draped her arm over her. The vampire gave the soft signifiers of her caring love to the unconscious wolf more as a way to distract herself than to do anything for the wolf who would never know of the tender loving kisses. Lena craved the slumbering wolf, wanting the wolf to embrace her, and never let go. 

Lena’s mind also lingered on her most recent interaction with Cat. The omega was in so much pain even days before the moon. Lena wasn't sure, but she had to assume it only got worse the closer she was to the full moon. The small amount of time she spent with Cat only completely validated each and every fear she had witnessed on Kara’s face. It worried Lena; to think that even her newfound hope for escape from her two-year undead nightmare was no escape at all; and instead only trading her undead nightmare for a living one. Lena weighed what she would willingly forfeit in exchange for finally being free from this curse she despised so much; what type and extent of pain she would willingly endure if it meant she was herself again, even if it were only for twenty-seven days a month. Each subsequent theoretical scenario she surmised simply so she could test herself she found that she was willing, if not welcome to accept worse and worse pain; anything to finally be free, to be Lena again, not the dead husk she has been for years. 

Lena was broken from her deep thought and inner deliberating by the time Kara's fidgets became louder and seemingly of an entirely different nature. The wolf thrashed at first, almost knocking Lena off of the bed it was so violent. 

“Kara!” Lena whispered, unsure if she should wake the animal slumbering next to her. 

Kara growled back, still deep in sleep, her body shifting back and forth, muscles swelling then atrophying in stunning cycles. It was almost a mesmerizing site, the wolf seemingly uncertain as to what form she wished to take. Lena watched on wary, going to reach out, but something holding her back as Kara’s scent turned. So far through the night, Kara’s scent had been nothing but serene content, the eye of the storm resting above the bed as if only to taunt Lena’s turbulent mind by contrast. Suddenly Kara’s scent was strong, feeling as if the wolf were flexing, attempting to display her ableness; her strength, her virility. The scent hit Lena in the gut, more than overwhelming as it riled her body up. Kara growled again deeper, grabbing a pillow, bringing it to her mouth as she kissed it slowly as the noises she made became more and more wanton. Lena noticed Kara’s hips were moving. She could smell that Kara was hard, god it smelled, and it smelled heavenly. Lena couldn't help but watch as the sleep-fucking wolf bucked her hips harder against the pillow that had been resting between her legs. 

Lena thought to stop Kara, aware of how much guilt the wolf had wrapped up in sex, and how the dream might just be more nightmare than anything else. But the vampire stopped herself from waking her sleeping wolf when she saw the smile on Kara’s face in between languid kisses at the pillow and Kara’s voice breaking the downtempo pace of her moans and growls. “G...Good?” Kara moaned as if she was asking a question, her hips moving at an intentionally slow pace. “Goood.” Kara moaned out approvingly. 

Lena felt a twinge of jealousy, even if it was just for a couple of pillows! Aside from the conflicted feelings, Lena was developing from being jealous of her own pillows, she still wanted Kara to be able to enjoy herself. Lena just watched on allowing herself to grow more and more infuriated with and jealous of the pillows she normally slept on. At the apex of Lena’s jealousy, Kara spoke up once more. 

“God… Lena… You’re perfect”

“Aww, baby!” Lena cooed, jealousy ebbing as she decided she was perfectly fine with Kara fucking away at the pillows as long as she was thinking of her. 

“My good omega.” Kara lingered on the words, timing each with a bucking of her hips, signs of her impending climax drawing near. “Gonna knot my good girl. My Lena. Ahhhhh! Love you!” Kara cried out, bucking her hips again harder as she bit into the pillow the thick smell of her alpha cum filling the room and turning Lena into a puddle. 

Kara could smell her omega mate from miles away, even with the small rabbit between her teeth,, and its blood coating her nose. Oh god, Lena smelt heavenly, the perfect most serene prairie amongst the wood Kara loved so much. Lena was every single blooming flower in the whole forest; the most comforting subtle earthy sweetness Kara wanted to bask in all day long with absolutely no escape nor relief. Kara flipped her meal between her long teeth, eager to present it as a gift for her omega. The alpha growled with all the excitement resonating throughout her body, her four paws suddenly breaking out into a mad sprint. Kara had never found something she loved so much as the grass and dirt wet with dew beneath her paws as she ran through the wild forest until the day she met that wonderful woman who was the night which brought forth the special serene scent of the summer night’s forest. Kara’s legs kicked up small clumps of earth as she picked up more speed with thoughts flowing of her beloved mate. Kara was even beginning to be able to pick up the scent of Lena’s heat coming on fast. God! How is it even possible that she smells better than normal! It was entirely illogical, but neither Kara nor her wolf cared in the slightest; they both just wished to finally be at the omega’s side. Kara’s hind legs burned by the time she could see her omega resting in the grass of a calm opening, a soft whimper on her breath as her heat built. The alpha did her best to look big, threatening, able to provide, strong and capable as Lena looked over to her alpha.

Kara could tell the omega’s cycle made her feel weak, needy, and aching for her. Kara felt a soft twinge of guilt which immediately abated when she saw Lena rise to all fours, lowing her snout submissive as she panted with eagerness. Kara ran the rest of the way, tackling her mate, dropping the rabbit in front of Lena and then licking at her neck. Kara could tell Lena was chuckling even as a wolf as the omega bit off a piece of the rabbit, hungry, but not wanting to upset her weary body. 

Lena then licked back at Kara’s neck appreciative as she whimpered more, reminding the alpha that they both needed to mate. 

Kara allowed herself to shift human, holding wolf Lena close as she shifted as well. “My omega.” Kara whispered, licks turning to passionate kisses.

“Yours.” Lena echoed with a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“It is hurting isn't it?” Kara worried.

“Don't pretend your cock isn't burning just as well.” Lena teased, leaning back, dropping her hips onto Kara’s as she immediately felt the stiff cock against her slick core. Lena purred with delight. “God! You feel amazing.” Shocks of pleasure ran up her spine. 

“I mean it baby.” Kara pressed.

“Yes, it hurts, I need you. Ok? But that doesn't mean I’m not going to enjoy what comes next way more.” Lena rode her slit up and down the underside of Kara’s cock pinned between them. 

“Fuck!” Kara cried out, her body igniting with need.

“Good?”

“Goood.” Kara moaned out.

Lena slipped her hands up Kara’s chest, cupping Kara’s breasts. Lena enjoyed playing gently with Kara, rolling her hips as Kara fought to keep her wits about her. “G… Give in. It's so nice if you would just let yourself! Ohhh!” Lena cried out, her clit catching Kara’s cock in just the perfect way. Fuck it almost ruined her as pleasure ran through Lena, her whole body feeling unsteady as she tried to hold herself together. “E… Enjoy it.” Lena finished breathless.

“It is making you weak.” Kara observed with overwhelming alpha concern.

“If being weak from overwhelming pleasure is the worst thing that happens to me,   
I’m fine with that.” Lena decided, leaning in and kissing up Kara’s chest and to her neck.

Kara couldn't help herself from grabbing greedily at Lena’s ass, squeezing it tight as she enjoyed the firm handful that made her cock pound even harder. “I! You know that isn't what I mean.” Kara argued, her body clearly disagreeing with her attempts to talk.

“Yes. I am weak, yes my body is craving you, and yes. My body does hurt. My pussy aches. It feels so empty, and all of me NEEDS you inside of me. But I love you, and I want you, and I like this. All of it.” Lena offered. “Now please, hold me down, spread my legs, enjoy as I pretend to hate it, and force them open anyways, then? Fuck me like you mean it, show me I am your mate, your omega.” Lena requested as the last slivers of Kara’s resistance melted. “Make me scream your name as I cum, then bite me, MAKE me YOURS!” Lena whispered to Kara.

“God… Lena… You’re perfect” Kara growled out throwing Lena down into the grass and immediately pinning her down. Kara’s alpha had nearly full control as she asked one final question. “If you want me to stop just say a safeword ok? Red?”

Lena nodded approvingly with a soft whimper.

“Good girl.” Kara praised, turning her gaze down to Lena’s thighs clenched together with embarrassment of her nudity in the open wood. Kara reveled in ripping Lena’s thighs open forcefully only to have Lena snap them back together.

“No!” Lena whimpered with a consenting nod.

“Be a good little slut for your alpha.” Kara instructed, her strong demanding voice making Lena gasp in torrential arousal. 

“Kara.” Lena whimpered out weak, the false denial flushing her a deep red with embarrassment.

Kara adored the odor betraying the facade Lena was attempting to hold firm. “Be a good omega and open your legs for me, or I won't stuff you with my cum.” Kara threatened.

“Kara!” Lena panted, each breath bringing a more and more concerned look to her face. She frowned more and more as her omega needed it. 

“Open your legs then.” Kara smirked, watching the omega under her break.

“Kara!” Lena bit down on her lip, her chest heaving with heavy conflicted heaves.

Kara didn't fare well as Lena began to look more upset than aroused. Leaning in to whisper into Lena’s ear, her strong alpha voice gone, and a soft worried voice in its place. “Are you ok?” 

“God I love this don't stop!” Lena pleaded assuringly.

“Good girl. Good omega. Now you know what to do.” Kara pulled back, still gentle in a way, but also back to her strong alpha demeanor.

“Y… Yes my alpha.” Lena panted out, an overwhelming embarrassment washing over her as she finally spread her legs, feeling so vulnerable, spread and open as her alpha gazed down upon her.

“My good omega.” Kara lingered on the words, lowering her hips and lining herself up with Lena’s exposed pink slit. Kara looked up to Lena one final time searching for consent one more time.

“I want you so bad. Please Kara.” Lena requested, raising her hips slightly.   
Kara lowered her head to kiss at Lena’s neck, kissing gently as she slipped herself inside slowly. 

They both cried out in ecstasy, the warmth the two shared putting their burning cycles at ease; their bodies finally having what they needed; their mate. 

“God Kara that's it!” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, pulling her in close.   
Kara tried to force herself to go slow at first, her body craving to bury her whole cock deep inside the omega. But she held herself back, not wanting to push Lena too far. “I love you Lena.” 

“Kara… More! Please, I want more. God, you feel so good.”

“Are you sure?” Kara worried.

“Ram your fucking cock inside me! Please! Fuck! I already feel like I’m so close!” 

“Our bodies have been close for so long, our wolves won't be able to hold out long at all. My cock is already straining.” Kara admitted, grunting as she bucked in.

“YES!” Lena screamed clamping down around the painful stretch her body craved.

“Good?”

“Fuck! Yes! Don't stop I'm gonna!” Lena pleaded.

“Hold out, just a bit longer. I want to cum with you.”

“Y… Yes my alpha… Fuck… It feels too good.” Lena complained, rocking her hips up into Kara as the alpha bucked into her. 

“My good omega.”

“God! Is! Fuck! Is your cock getting bigger!” Lena’s toes curled trying as hard as she could to hold back her orgasm.

“It's my knot. I… I’m gonna!” Kara bucked one more time.

“Yes! Bite me! Knot me please!”

“Gonna knot my good girl. My Lena. Ahhhhh! Love you!”

“Fuck!” Kara moaned into the pillow her teeth were still clenched on, the jolt of her climax awakening her. 

“Kara?” Lena whimpered, the tableau having thoroughly worked her up. 

“Oh? Oh god!” Kara looked down, realizing she had been dreaming; that she was back in a world where Lena was not an omega, nor was she a wolf awaiting her deep in the forest for a session of smutty submission and loving sex.

“You… You were dreaming.” Lena’s face was so perfectly and arousingly similar to how she looked in Kara’s dream while holding her thighs together in embarrassment. That look, something between shame, pain, and excitement stole Kara’s heart away and threatened to break it.

“Are you ok Lena?” Kara worried as she noticed the sticky mess clinging a pillowcase to her belly.

“I… Didn't know if I should wake you or not.” Lena’s face looked like she might break out into tears at any moment.

“Hey, Hey baby, I'm awake now, so don't worry! Ok?” Kara shifted on the bed to be closer to Lena but trying to hide the mess she had made.

“I… Were you having a nightmare?” Lena choked out.

“No. No, I wasn't.” Kara giggled, shaking her head.

“You… Called out my name.” Lena’s face wouldn't change.

“I… Am sure I did.” Kara nodded, approaching the vampire cautiously.

“You called me your omega!” Lena broke down into the tears that had been coming since the moment Kara had fallen asleep without talking to her about mating more.

“Lena!” Kara gave up on caring about hiding the mess as she lept to pull Lena into her arms.

“I! I don't understand!” Lena sobbed, kneeling on the bed, sobbing into her hands as the wolf hugged her scared.

“You don't understand what?”

“Anything Kara! I don't understand what being an omega would really be! I don't understand why you don't see how much not knowing hurts! Why the world would make me this monster… make me… her… of all people! Her! And then give me hope that I can be myself again! And taunt me with it!” Lena sobbed, her words slowly becoming incomprehensible. 

“Ok. I'm sorry. You were right. I have been shutting you out when it came to this.” Kara held tighter to Lena.

“I can't be this anymore Kara!”

“Lena?”

“I can't be this monster anymore!” Lena was empty, the hollow shell of a woman in the wolf’s arms.

“Ok.”  
Lena didn't understand, nor comprehend.

“Ok. You won't stay a vampire.” Kara pulled Lena’s hands away from her face. 

“No! I won't have you doing this just because I broke down crying!” Lena went to push Kara away.

 

“I'm not! And I don't mean at this moment, and maybe not tomorrow night? Tonight? I don't know how late it is.” Kara sighed, trying to calm Lena as best she could.

“Then why!” Lena lashed out, not believing Kara.

“Because of the dream. In my dream, we were mated. You were happy. And you aren't now.”

“Kara.” Lena whispered.

“I want you happy Lena, and I’m sorry that I didn't see that you weren't ok sooner.” Kara held tight to Lena full of guilt.

“You mean it?”

“Yes. But I want us to talk first. I'm sure you have a number of questions for me, and I have some for you.” Kara ran her hands up and down Lena’s back.   
Lena’s tears finally slowed. 

“I love you.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. 

“I love you too Kara.” Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder.   
“That's my good girl. It's ok. Shhh.” Kara kissed at her marking Lena’s flesh. “You are meant to be a wolf.”

“What?” Lena perked.

“You haven't seen it have you?” Kara traced a nail along the depiction of a wolf that rested on Lena’s shoulder near her neck. It used to be so faint, barely the ghost of a mark, but now it was dark, evident on Lena’s skin. 

“I? What is it?” 

“There is a mark here.”

“I knew something stung me!” Lena snapped assuming Kara meant a bee sting or a mosquito bite.

“No, no. Not that type of mark. I… It is a wolf thing. I can't quite explain how it got here. But you have worn it since one of the first times we fooled around. Back when it was just kissing.” Kara explained.

“O… Ok?”

“All wolf mates have them, if we bond It will rest on my skin too.” Kara kissed at the mark, enjoying how it made Lena shiver.

“So… Having it means I was meant to be a wolf?”

“Not quite. The fact that your mark IS a wolf means you were meant to be a wolf. Marks… They are always a symbol of the relationship. For example, Cat met her first mate while camping, they both loved resting together by a dying campfire, their mark was a campfire.”

“Cat… had two mates?” Lena lifted her head in surprise. 

“Like I said, we have a lot to talk about.” Kara continued running her hands up and down Lena’s back as she kissed at the mark; her mark.

“I… I love you.” Lena whimpered, holding to Kara.

“Let's get some sleep for now, questions in the morning. You seem exhausted. And we have time.”

“No! Please. I… If questions and answers are all that is standing between me and becoming myself again…” Lena argued.

“Ok then.” Kara sighed. “Then let's talk.” 

“So… Two mates?” 

“Her first one died. When an alpha or omega dies, a new one from the pack presents. Just like me.”

“And the pack demands the new alpha or omega bond with the existing one regardless of what either want? And if you say no… They hunt you down? Just like they did you.” Lena asked.

“Yes. relentlessly. And if they had kept me, on the night of the full moon they would have locked Cat and I in a cage together. Tied me down, stripped me, forced the whole pack, my friends, and my family to watch, maybe even worse.” Kara grimace, pulling back from the hug, resting across Lena on the bed. 

Lena shook her head more than disgusted.

“That is why I took you're wanting to be turned lightly. I love being a wolf. But my pack… We can be monsters too.”

“N… Not like vampires. Not like me.” Lena was cold in self-loathing. “Not like me.” She looked down, pulling her hands into her lap, looking at the ring; her ring. 

“W… What’s that?” Kara could see the engagement ring even in the dark of the room.

“I…” 

“You don't hate being a vampire just because you have to feed do you.” Kara hesitated to reach out, wanting to hold Lena’s hands in her own, but not wanting to startle Lena while she was clearly so vulnerable.

“Not really.” Lena swallowed down longing as tears fell down to her open hands holding the ring like a lost soul; ever terrified the woman who was already gone could once more slip through her fingers. 

“Lena…” 

“I wasn't alone the night I was taken.” Lena looked up, a soft smile from thinking of the woman she loved souring and rotting on her face. “It is my fault we were out so late. I proposed that night. We were celebrating, had a couple drinks. I just thought he wanted a fucking sandwich!” Lena screamed, tears flowing. 

“Lena that isn't your fault!” 

“No? But it is my fault that I bled her dry the second I turned! I! That I enjoyed it! That when I couldn't suck any more from her lifeless corpse I began to flay her flesh just to truly suck her dry!” Lena was heaving as she yelled, feeling as if she were back in the moment of her greatest failure, watching the lifeless eyes of her dead fiance's body stare somehow with forgiveness at her even as she ripped her arm off just to indulge in the sanguine delight.

“Lena.” Kara yanked her hurting mate into her arms. “That isn't your fault! You couldn't control yourself.” Kara soothed as best she could. 

“I killed her Kara!” Lena heaved and sobbed holding to Kara.

“Lena. No, that wasn't your fault. Lena…” Kara didn't know what to say or how to say, but she did her best as she held tight to her hurting lover.  
Lena sobbed holding to Kara muttering incomprehensible regrets as she buried herself into the safety of her mate.

“No. No. No. No. This isn't your fault.” Kara whispered. “Don't blame yourself.”

“I promised to protect her! That's what I said when I slipped the ring on her finger! But instead I! It was me! I killed her!” 

“Lena. that wasn't you. It isn't. You aren't.” Kara attempted to soothe.

“But Kara… as long as I am… this…” Lena attempted to explain to Kara how she felt about her vampirism. 

“It will be ok. I… you will be you again. I promise. Ok?” Kara held Lena tighter.

“Thank you.” Lena whispered, clinging to Kara tightly. 

“But-” From only that word Lena went completely rigid in fear. “I want you to know what being an omega will be like first… What being my omega will be like.” Kara continued despite feeling Lena tense in her arms.

“O… Ok.” Lena swallowed down fear.

 

“It will be ok.” Kara confirmed with a series of soft kisses at Lena’s neck. “You are my mate. You will be my omega.” Kara could feel Lena relaxing at the kisses, the affection clearly enticing a growing reaction from Lena’s body.

“I believe you.” Lena sighed out her tension, her fear, and her self loathing even if only for a moment.

“Good, that’s my good girl.” Kara praised gently. The words blanketed Lena with ease, soothing her soul as Kara caressed her, running tender hands down the vampire’s back. Lena fell almost limp into her wolf, nuzzling Kara gently. “Aww, my will be wolf like that?” Kara teased with a happy hum.  
Lena whimpered softly. “Yes… I…” Lena whimpered again.  
“It feels nice after having been on such an emotional rollercoaster?” Kara offered the words.

“Yeah.” Lena sighed.

“It will be ok.” Kara moved to find Lena’s lips. Kara kissed gently, her lips pressed against Lena’s giving her mate a profound sense of comfort: feeling cared for beyond belief. 

A few tears followed the kiss for Lena; tears of amazed relief. “Thank you.” Lena whispered, wiping away tears of happiness. 

“I love you.” Kara assured.

“I love you too.” Lena stole Kara’s heart all over again with her breathtaking smile.

Kara couldn’t help but giggle in delight before refocusing on her task. “Before I begin to explain… Did you have any questions?” 

“What happened? What terrified you so much? Made you so dedicated never to bond?” 

“That… Well, that is um a story, yes.” Kara sighed. “So… I was turned by the alpha of the pack… Wolves value their alpha above all else. This is because wolves can only be made in three ways. If a human is bitten by an alpha, If you are born a wolf, or if a wolf bites their mate, it will make their mate a wolf.” Kara introduced.

“Yes.” Lena nodded along.

“This wouldn’t be so significant if it weren’t for the fact that all wolves other than the alpha and omega are sterile. All of the terrible things we do… They come from an attempt to keep our species alive; to prevent us from simply dying out.”

“I… I appreciate the history lesson, but how does this connect to why you are so paranoid about bonding.” Lena pointed playfully.

“I’m getting there. I promise.”

“Ok” Lena hung to the syllable doubtful.

“All of that is why no one even cared when the man who turned me beat his omega. They looked the other way when he raped her in front of them.” Kara’s tone changed completely; a tumultuous combination of fear and fury. “They didn’t CARE!” Kara barked out through gritted teeth.

“Kara?” Lena was taken aback by the look of terror and anger she had only ever seen in the mirror while grappling with her own post turn self-loathing. “W… What happened?” 

“I couldn’t stand watching him do that to Cat! I tried to tell her she didn’t have to stay! That she didn’t have to be with him! I tried! I tried to Help her get out of that abusive relationship!” Kara began shaking and tears formed.

“Kara… I know that is terrible, but she is safe now. Why are you shaking?” Lena knew there was more.

“I.”

“Kara, you are crying.” Lena wiped away tears.

Kara willed her face to turn to anger, the act much easier than she anticipated due to years of pent-up self-loathing. “I understand how hard it can be to be stuck in that situation… Scared, petrified into staying with someone… who….” Kara forced herself to stop lingering on the painful past.

“Kara its ok.” Lena reached out.

“No, it isn't! I was stupid! I was weak! And I spent far too long praying, hoping, and wishing someone else would save me before I saved myself!” Kara punched the bed below her with an infuriated growl.

“No, no, no. Kara. You weren't weak or stupid.” Lena caressed Kara’s cheek gently.

“I… I don't want to talk about this.” Kara looked away.

“I won't force you to talk about it. But it is important to me that you know that is absolutely no more your fault than what I did to my late fiance is mine.” Lena knew the comparison to herself would catch Kara’s attention.

Kara growled, incapable of disagreeing or correcting her already correct mate. “But… Anyway… I, I fell for Cat. I only later realized it was just because I saw myself in her, and I wanted to save her the way I wished someone would save me.” Kara explained.

“Aww, baby.” Lena grabbed Kara and held her.

“I… But… One morning, after a turn Cat ran off with me, I had finally gotten through to her, she tried to escape her alpha. Even without being an alpha I got too taken up in her scent… And I didn't listen when she said no. I will never forgive myself for that, even though I later learned it was just something she was doing to prevent the alpha from killing me for touching his omega.” 

“Aaand you are afraid if you mate an omega you won't be able to control yourself, that you will become like the person who abused you?” Lena nodded slowly, still holding Kara close.

Kara’s silence was its own confirmation.

“You won't be.” Lena lowered her head to kiss at Kara’s neck, reciprocating the gentle reassurances Kara had given her minutes earlier.

“You don't know that. I don't trust myself as it is! Especially not if I am with my bonded omega.” Kara hid her head into Lena.

“I do tho. I know you won't be, I do trust you, no matter what.” Lena continued kissing and caressing Kara. “You are mine, I am yours, and it will be ok.” 

“Lena, it’s not just that. That isn't the only reason I have hesitated. There is also what will become of you after you turn. You won't be a human again you know?”

“I know.” Lena confirmed.

“You… Your skin will feel like it's on fire, like your body is revolting against you as all your ligaments tear and your bones crack, break, and reform. You will feel like there are burning coals in your empty core, and the only thing that will be able to help in the slightest will be my cock and my knot swelling inside you.” Kara warned.

“Are you just trying to make me horny?” Lena licked up Kara’s neck to her ear playfully.

Kara growled deeply. “You little…”

“Then why don't you do something about it?” Lena nibbled on Kara’s earlobe.

“You know I can't truly bond you outside of the night of the full moon right?” 

“I don't care.” Lena moaned softly into Kara’s ear.

“Honestly Lena…” 

“A little too much emotion for..” 

“I would really rather cuddle.” Kara sighed exhausted emotionally and physically.

“Ok baby that’s fine, but you might wanna throw that pillow into the laundry.” Lena giggled.

“You! Knew!” Kara recoiled.

“I know what you sound like when you cum. Plus I could smell it the second it happened.” 

Kara blushed a bright red, wiping what was left of her mess off of her belly with the pillowcase, and then throwing it in the laundry hamper.

“It’s ok, it was really sexy to hear, see, and smell you cum like that. I enjoyed it a lot.” Lena pulled Kara back down onto the bed so they could cuddle.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kara relaxed, moving closer and holding Lena tight.

“Get some sleep you deserve it.”

“You do too. Goodnight.”

End of Chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Author’s note: Hey! Don’t worry, Kara and Lena will still bond. It will happen in chapter 56 I think, maybe 55. And don’t forget to check out the awesome art for this fic on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara , https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/   
I will do my best to start to give out updates or something on there too, especially cause I am currently changing names and setting up to offer this story as an ebook if anyone wants that! 

TW: rape. Not malicious. Just I could totally see something in here being seen as rape. 

It hadn't taken long for Lena to fall asleep, starved, deprived of any nutrients or rest in days if not weeks. It had been long enough she didn't remember well as her eyelids grew heavier. Nothing had ever felt so perfect, in the arms of her strong alpha. Kara's strong and muscular yet still feminine arms wrapped all the way around her, forming the most perfect haven for her; where she not only could forget her problems, fears, what she had become, but where she felt the raging waters of her turbulent existence as this thing she loathed. It was all gone; she was safe. 

Lena awoke a couple hours later, but still hours till sunrise to the thick scent of Kara's rut setting in. The scent was entirely overwhelming to the point Lena thought she might choke on the thick scented air. God, if this is how potent her scent is now what would it be by tonight!? Lena shifted her legs, her panties drenched and clinging to her heated aching flesh. “Kara… God!” Lena’s breaths were short and reflective of how much the scent had affected her even in her sleep. She couldn't help but press her thighs together, laying there on her side with Kara's arms wrapped around her. She bit her lip softly, feeling the thin relief it yielded, only to remind her she needed more. “Fuck.” Her control began to slip as her hand drifted down between her legs. It was a slow tentative tracing tips of her fingers along her thigh at first, but it didn't take long for her fingers to slip up, traveling to the point where she could feel her slick. Lena moaned out, a lewd sign of need with her mate's arms still wrapped around her. She didn't want to wake Kara, but she was certain she had the moment her fingers graced her sex causing her to cry out.

Kara shifted on the bed, tightening her arms around Lena. The wolf growled pleased, lazily rubbing her nose along Lena's neck. 

“Kara.” Lena moaned, her fingers moving a little faster in anticipation of the alpha behind her. “Fuck Kara I'm so horny.” Lena complained, turning her head to see Kara's still sleeping face. 

Kara hummed gently, clearly in a very pleasant dream. 

“Damnit…” Lena complained, not wanting to deprive her mate of any more sleep for the night. 

Regardless as to whether or not Kara was awake, Lena's aching core demanded further attention. Her fingers quickly returned to their task. She bit down on her lip, not wanting to wake Kara as her body craved to moan loudly; to alert the alpha that her omega was ready and aching to be mated. “Kara!” Lena swallowed down the cry all the way down to a semi-silent whimper. Fuck! Why is it so hard to stay quiet! 

She had never had trouble with it before! But now with Kara slumbering only centimeters away? It was fucking impossible. Forget busting her lip, Lena almost bit through her lip as even the softest caresses from the pads of her fingertips against her folds and her clit had her thinking she would break down screaming to be filled with Kara's knot as she lived on the edge of a perfect but devastating orgasm. 

Devastating it was, as Lena shook, using all of her strength to hold steady, the climax ripping through her body. She nearly broke as she gasped for air, a fire still burning in her core, somehow even hotter. 

“Good girl.” Kara growled darkly, but clearly still asleep as she drowsily pulled Lena closer, pressing herself against Lena, her cock standing proud as it felt harder than steel against her mate. 

“Damnit Kara you feel good!” Lena somehow complained at the feeling of Kara's member pressing against her ass. 

Kara moaned lewdly into Lena's neck, her hot breath sending shivers down her spine. “Such a good Omega, waiting for me, all ruined in heat and dripping for me?” 

Kara's hand shot forcefully down under Lena's pajamas. 

“Fuck! Kara! Oh god!” Lena fought the forceful move for at least a moment. But then she felt Kara's hand grabbing at her sex greedily. 

“So fucking drenched for me, you dirty little omega.” Kara growled, bucking her hips hard against Lena. 

“Kara!” Lena yelled, now wanting to wake her mate as her cock rammed almost painfully against her. 

“Your gonna take my knot like a good girl!” Kara growled deeply, huffing with each entitled thrust. 

“Kara!” Lena yelled again as she tried to push Kara’s hand away, but it seemed only to encourage the alpha. 

“My good little girl is gonna moan like such a perfect little whore for me as I fill you with my knot!” Kara snarled, forcing her fingers deeper inside Lena. 

“Fuck Kara wake up!” Lena squirmed, pulling at Kara's hand as hard as she could. Lena's attempts only highlighted how strong and powerful the alpha was as she was completely incapable of making her budge. Although it was scary, and almost terrifying in a way, her Alpha's strength did something for her, stealing her breath away as she realized Kara had been holding herself back each and every time they had been together like this before. The woman had been so soft and gentle until now, but it had quickly become clear that Kara's inner urges and craving were far from gentle or soft. Not to mention it was now clear Kara had more than enough strength to back up her less than gentle urges. The thought simultaneously turned Lena's stomach and her body burned hotter with craving for the alpha whose fingers were now pumping hastily inside her and cock was rutting against her ass. “Fuck, Kara… you…” Lena gritted her teeth.

“My girl is so desperate for my cock isn't she?” Kara's fingers seemed to grow while they thrusted inside Lena. 

“God… baby, no, wake up!” Lena was breathless as her body insisted on allowing the alpha to have her way. She suddenly screamed out as she felt claws scraping at the inside of her sensitive flesh. “Oouch! Kara!” Claws began to cut into her as Kara continued. “Fuck! Kara stop!” Lena cried out as any lingering lust was extinguished by the pain of Kara's claws cutting into her. 

Kara pulled her hand out, tearing her claws down Lena's pajama bottoms, ripping them to shreds. She then grabbed at Lena's hips, claws digging deep into them as she lined herself up with Lena's entrance. “But I'm gonna make my omega feel soooo good.” Kara growled, dragging her lips along Lena's neck. 

“Kara stop!” Lena screamed, praying to end this nightmare. 

The heat burned between her legs, her clitoris swollen beyond plausible belief as she could feel her pulse throbbing painfully through all of her sex. Kara huffed, incapable of bringing enough oxygen into her lungs as the scent of her mate blinded her to anything else. Freshly fallen leaves and twigs crunched under her paws stomped heavily on the forest floor as she searched for her omega. The scent swirled in the forest floor, Kara's nose twitching as she strived to decipher a distinct path towards her mate. Her heart thudded heavier in her cock with each step, the mental image of Lena spread and aching, her pussy dripping with need seared itself deeper into her mind. Small pearlescent drops of her excitement beaded up and dropped onto the early hour's dewy grasses. Kara's mind continued to race as her instincts were at their peak, the full moon high in the sky melding woman and wolf to one. They both not only desired, they needed their omega under them, crying out with the painful needy pleasure only an omega could endure. 

Kara raised her head to the moon, her jaw parting as the call broke loose. Her mating call echoed throughout all of the forest, demanding a reply from her mate wherever she may be. The howl broke through the trees with a nearly concussive force which she knew would alert each and every wolf if not creature in the forest. Leaves shuddered in the wake of the thunderous call as it made its way towards it's intended recipient. She fought to stand, to rise on the weakened hind legs as the call only fanned ferocious flames vying to destroy her. The reply was involuntary, even after she had been fighting to make any noise but a broken whimper for what had seemed like years since her body had snapped and reformed into this beautiful primal state. Her cry although not quite as concussive, held a similar raw force, breaking back through the trees and warning all wolves but one to stay away. Lena wanted her privacy, she wanted her first time in this form to be isolated, away from the others. It wasn't but moments later that she heard her thudding pawsteps hastening rhythmically as the alpha raced towards her. Lena’s breath caught in her throat rich with anticipation, but also a hint of fear. 

“Good girl.” Kara growled darkly, paws finding momentary homes in the soft dirt meters away from Lena. 

Lena whined looking back to her alpha, the swollen phallus stealing more than just her attention and her breath. “Kara.” She whimpered back, no real words exchanged. 

Kara nodded back, enjoying the pained look on Lena's face as she approached with a deliberate languid tempo. 

Lena's eyes begged desperately for relief from the desperate aching pain that was her new form.

Kara came closer, beginning by licking At Lena's neck, showing the wolf soft affections. 

Lena purred back, offering her neck for the bite. 

“No. Not yet.” Kara's growls answered for her. 

“Kara!” Lena's eyes pleaded watering with pain. 

Kara turned her head from her omega, looking down towards her mate's sex. She nudged Lena over to her side before burying her snout against the omega's ready sex. Kara growled deeply before extending her tongue for a few painfully slow abrasive licks, lapping up the fluids ripe with Lena's need. 

“My good little girl is gonna moan like such a perfect little whore for me as I fill you with my knot!” Kara slowly meandered to position herself behind Lena. 

Lena squirmed her body burning painfully. She was able to withstand everything up until this, but now that Kara was directly behind her and still not giving her what she needed; it became unbearable almost immediately. 

“My girl is so desperate for my cock isn't she?” Kara inched closer, licking the remnants of Lena's slick from her nose, adoring the evidence of her desperate mate. 

“Damnit Kara it fucking hurts!” Lena howled out and pawed at the ground angrily.

“But I'm gonna make my omega feel soooo good.” No sooner did the words leave her lips than did the scream wake her. 

“Kara stop!”

“Hmm!? What?” Mhmm Lena. God, you smell good!” Kara growled, her hand drifting back to Lena's core. “Fuck you smell like omega!” Kara's mouth parted softly as her wolf craved to bite. 

“No! I! Get away from me!” Lena cried, escaping from Kara's grasp. 

“Woah? What's wrong?” It was then that Kara could smell the blood. “Oh, you started your period!?” Kara assumed she had found the answer. “No need to be ashamed, just come back to bed baby.” 

“No! You fucking cut me!” Lena held to her core as it healed slowly. 

“Huh?” Kara looked down to her hand stained with blood. “Wha?” 

“Kara in your sleep… you grabbed at me… and…” Lena’s face told it all when combined with the tattered shreds that remained of her pajamas and the blood that stained them. 

“I…” Kara's face turned to self-disgust.

“It's ok. I'm fine. I'm already healing.” Lena assured.

“I… hurt you.” 

“You were asleep Kara! You had no control.” Lena offered, fearful for Kara, and her well being, knowing this was in a large way already Kara's greatest fear. 

“Lena…” 

“You were asleep, you didn't mean to, you had no control.” Lena jumped to give reasons for Kara not to hate herself, fearful Kara would go back on the promise from hours earlier to turn her. 

“That is the problem! I! I hurt you BECAUSE I wasn't in control!” Kara snapped. 

“Kara!” Fear finally shown on her face.

The alpha was still terrified by her own actions, but finally seeing Lena's face as one of fear snapped her back to reality and prevented her from spiraling. “Are you ok? You are bleeding. I… I guess I shifted while I was… and my claws cut into you?” 

“Yeah.” Lena nodded, weakly moving back to the bed. “I'm ok. But let's just say I have a sore snatch.” 

“You are healing ok?” Kara worried. 

“Slow, but the bleeding has stopped.” Lena answered, crawling into bed. 

“And… you… ok? With me… doing that to you?” 

“I'm certainly not a fan.” 

“Lena.” Kara pushed. 

“Yes. I'm ok.” 

“Lena… I… almost. Fuck I did!” 

“You were asleep. You didn't know what you were doing.” Lena offered, cuddling up to Kara without hesitation to show her she had no fear of the alpha. 

“How can you… just… forgive me?” 

“It wasn't done intentionally, and I love you Kara. That's how.” Lena answered.

“I love you too. I'm sorry.” 

“It is ok if you need to wait a month. I… figure this whole thing needs to be done on the night of a full moon?” 

“My knot will only form during a full moon.” Kara acknowledged, listening close.

“I understand if you need time. And I'll admit I'm not all about the idea of something huge inside of me tonight. Still really sore, and I don't see this healing real fast on bovine blood alone.” Lena offered. 

“I, would really appreciate that Lena.” Kara was able to take a sigh of relief as fear built up within her. Time would certainly make this easier. 

“We still have an hour or so before sun up. Let's get some sleep.” Lena sighed, a pit resting in her throat, a hint of regret lingering. She wanted her nightmare over, but she knew she would regret her decisions more if they resulted in Kara living her own.

End of Chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

“But I don't want you to go.” Alex complained, her arms wrapped around Samantha. 

“I told you we have to get ready for tonight. Plus don't you have a meeting with the big scary vampires tonight?” Sam hummed, rocking her hips up into Alex as she hugged her back and moved to kiss and lick at Alex's neck. 

“F… fuck.” Alex moaned, hugging tighter to Sam.

“What's wrong?” Sam pinned her mate against the bar as she rolled her hips eagerly and continued to tease at Alex's neck. 

“Sam!” 

Sam licked up Alex's neck all the way to her ear, biting on her earlobe. “You know it's a damn shame that I have to go, because my senses are so sharp right now, I can smell just how wet you are.” Her tongue danced along Alex's earlobe.

“Fuck Sam.” Alex's hands slipped to the back of Sam's neck and her fingers slipped into her hair, pulling her close. 

“You have no idea how much I just want to throw you down and feast on that drenched little pussy of yours.” Sam growled. 

“Goddamnit.” Alex moaned. “What's the next day Ruby will be in school?” 

“Tuesday.” Sam took a breath in between grabbing at Alex's breasts and leaving small beautiful bruises on Alex's neck. “She is getting Monday off to calm down from the turn.”

“We are dropping her off together and then going downtown and buying a strap right after.” Alex moaned, craving to feel Sam against her, inside her. 

“Fucking hell I like that idea.” Sam bit harder at Alex's flesh, nearly breaking the skin. 

“Why do you have to go so early!” Alex complained, stretching out her neck, offering it to the horny and impatient with her wolf so close to the surface. 

“Don't worry, I'll be home soon. I promise.” Sam pulled away from Alex's neck. 

“Speaking of which, I was wondering if you had a-” 

“Mom! Do you know where my other pair of shoes are?” Ruby interrupted as she sprinted down the stairs towards the two women kissing in the bar. 

”What honey?” Sam released Alex with a sigh. 

“My other pair of shoes! I can't find them! You always say to pack two!” Ruby answered. 

“Did you ever bring a second set here? You still have a lot of clothes back home.” Sam wiped her forehead, feeling her body still all riled up between Alex and tonight's turn. 

“Uugh…” Ruby looked up clearly thinking back. 

“Come on Ruby, we have to go. Just don't worry about it. Is the rest of your stuff packed?” Sam questioned, slightly flustered and having a hard time focusing. 

“Yeah! Just gotta grab my bag!” Ruby nodded before running back up the stairs. 

“Ok! Cat is waiting for us.” Sam reminded the pup already out of earshot, losing wind as she finished. 

“Stressed?” Alex teased. 

“I don't know what is going to happen after tonight Alex. When no alpha presents…” Sam shook her head scared. 

“It will be ok.” Alex assured, taking Sam's face in the palms of her hands. “The pack is stronger than they know. So are you. I saw how you fought for the pack to change that archaic law last night.” Alex kissed her mate. “I believe in you. That even without an alpha you will keep the pack together.” 

“I love you.” Sam blushed, unaccustomed to watching someone speak to her with such reverence. 

“I love you too. And that is why I want you and Ruby to have these.” Alex took Sam's hand with one of her own, fishing two sets of keys with the other, and then placing them in Samantha's hand. 

“Keys?” Sam smiled and laughed. 

“I'd appreciate it if you and Ruby really started thinking of this place as home. I figure you two having keys might make that happen a little faster.” Alex looked up to Sam questioning her laughter with a frustrated look. 

“No. No. Baby, I was laughing because I was just about to ask for keys. For when we get back from the turn.” Sam assured with a gentle caress. 

“Oh?” Alex softened to the touch. 

“Ready mom!” Ruby cheered, hopping down the steps, eager to head to the woods. 

“Well. Looks like we're off.” There was a hint of fear or anxiety in Sam's voice as she let Alex go. 

“See you tomorrow morning?” Ruby looked to Alex. 

“Course Rube. I'll miss you kiddo.” Alex knelt down and hugged Ruby tight. “Have fun, catch a rabbit or two.” 

“On it!” Ruby declared. 

“I'll miss you two. I love you both.” Sam saw some of her own fear reflected in Alex's eyes without the time to address it if she wanted to return in time. 

“See you soon baby.” Sam attempted to comfort with a quick hug. 

“Yeah. See you two soon.” 

It was immeasurably painful for Samantha to peel herself off of Alex, something was clearly wrong with Alex and leaving her like this nearly killed her. She quietly escorted Ruby to the car, and headed off to Cat's. 

“What's going on? What is wrong with you and Alex?” Ruby broke the silence after ten minutes of sitting quietly in the car next to her basically brooding mother. 

“What do you mean sweetie?” Sam's eyes flickered between the road and her daughter. 

“You two are… tense? Scared of something?” Ruby lingered on the final words. 

“You remember how the pack thinks Kara is dead? How she had to lie to be safe, not be forced to be with Cat against either of their will's?” Sam lead.

“Yeah?”

“Well. Because of that, the pack is assuming that there will be a new alpha.” 

“Yeah?” Ruby nodded along.

“Well, now one won't present like they are expecting. Because Kara is actually still alive. It, well it might cause some problems within the pack. But Alex and I will be there, we will help to keep the pack going in the right direction. But that won't be easy, and… yes, we are scared.” Sam did her best to explain to the best of her knowledge, completely unaware of Alex's encounter with Gayle. How viciously the vampire had threatened their family, what it had done to Alex to feel so helpless. Nor the turning of the tables or her suddenly unreliable powers and how much it had shaken the necromancer.

“W… will everyone… will everyone be ok!?” Ruby hesitated before blurting out. 

“Of course, of course baby.” Sam took Ruby's hand and held it reassuringly. “I promise Ruby. We are all going to be ok. The whole pack. You, me, Alex, and even Kara.” 

“Ok then” Ruby steadied herself.

“I… also have one other thing you might not like.”

“What?” Ruby's eyes snapped to her mother, fearful. 

“I can't run with you tonight. Alex is having some issues with a couple vampires, and I am going to go help her out. Cat will watch over you and run with you tonight ok?” 

“What!? If the vampires are being an issue then what the hell did you defend them for last night!!” Ruby snapped.

“Ruby! Language!” Sam corrected. 

“Mom!” 

“Just because one vampire is a problem doesn't mean they all are!” 

“I don't understand why you would defend them if they are such a problem that you can't run with the pack!” Ruby's tone was much harsher than Sam approved of. 

“Because! One is not the whole! And you know that Ruby!” Sam growled frustrated and having a hard time finding the right words to teach her daughter correctly. 

“They smell like death! Maybe we shouldn't be dealing with them!” 

The car halted to an immediate stop, rocking back and forth on the suspension from the sudden stop. “ Ruby Arias!” Sam's voice shrill and furious. “Monday morning I will be taking you directly to Lena, and not only having you tell her what you just said, but apologize for it!”

“I! But Lena is an ok one.” Ruby attempted to argue as if it would save her from the trouble she had stumbled into. 

“Who taught you this xenophobic attitude! Because it surely wasn't me! In fact, I'm incredibly ashamed of you young lady!” Sam's knuckles past pale and neared transparent as her death grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“Xeno what now?” Ruby griped impatient. 

“Xenophobic, it means afraid of others! Intolerant! And I'm incredibly disappointed in you right now.” Sam steamed. 

“Whatever! If they are threatening Alex I don't like them!” Ruby huffed. 

Sam slammed her hands on the steering wheel furious! “Ruby! No! One person doing something is not the whole of their people! And you are not allowed to treat or speak about them as wrong or less than!” Sam lectured her child. 

Ruby's face burned red with embarrassment of being corrected, loathing the lecture. She couldn't bring herself to speak, a part of her already knowing she was wrong. The remainder of the car ride was a new level of painfully tense. They arrived after about eighteen minutes, Ruby shuffled out of the car, somber and growling lowly, her wolf wishing to run off into the woods and hide alone until the shame wore off. Sam was silent as she grabbed Ruby’s bag and carried it to the door, exchanging as few words as possible with Cat as she passed Ruby off, and returned to her car. 

Cat was easily able to spot that something was off simply from how the two had been acting when they arrived, and her hypothesis was only confirmed after Ruby found a corner alone to curl up in isolated. The small child was clearly upset and frustrated, laying on the floor with her bag under her nose, clearly searching for some comfort in familiar scents. 

The elder omega made her way to the sulking youngin. “What's wrong there kiddo?” Cat knelt down at first, but after seeing Ruby's face up close she decided it might be best to go ahead and sit next to the pup. 

“Nothing.” Ruby huffed, burying her nose into her bag, breathing deep and exhaling with soft snarls. 

“Well, that just isn't true.” Cat sighed, moving to pet Ruby softly.   
Ruby purred, hiding her face embarrassed. 

“Shh girl. It's ok. What's wrong.” 

“Nothing.” Ruby whimpered.  
Cat held to her belly, coals of her oncoming heat still burning through her. “No!” Her words broken up by pain as she gritted through it. “Now, I've raised a whole small pack. I know what it looks like when a wolf is upset.” 

“Are you ok?” Ruby deflected. 

“I'm fine. But you aren't.” Cat answered softly, scratching her nails up Ruby's neck. “What's wrong.” 

Ruby growled then whimpered relenting. “I… got in a fight with my mom.” 

“What about?” Cat lead. 

“Fu!” Ruby caught herself before cursing and landing herself in more trouble. 

“Vampires.” 

“What about them?” 

“Mom is defending them!” 

“I… well I wouldn't quite say that, but what makes defending vampires a bad thing?” 

“Because something is up! And I know that the vampires have something to do with why my mom isn't running with us tonight.” Ruby growled, frustrated with only having half the pieces, nowhere enough to formulate the whole story. 

“Awww. Ruby.” Cat sighed. “Yes. There are a couple of vampires giving Alex a hard time. But… they aren't bad.”

“They are dead!” Ruby protested, clinging to her anger. 

“Come now Ruby. You don't really think there is anything wrong with vampires.” Cat could see through the thin visage of anger hiding fear. 

“They are clearly upsetting my moms! Threatening them probably!” Ruby was just a little too observant for her own good. 

“That is the actions of three vampires. Not all of them. You can't be angry with your mom for fighting for them as a whole when only a couple are bad.” Cat did her best to guide the pup as she soothed her. 

“I… know.” Ruby huffed. 

“I know you know. And I think your mom did too, that is why you two fought.” Cat scratched her nails gently along Ruby's head. 

The young pup purred into her bag, relaxing finally. “Fuuudge!” Ruby changed her word choice halfway through. “I'm going to have to apologize to mom aren't I?” 

“Most certainly kiddo.” Cat confirmed. 

Ruby growled displeased. 

“Sorry hun.” 

“It's my fault.” Ruby grumbled. 

“Tell you what. I'll have a talk with her for you and maybe that will help.” Cat offered hopefully. 

“Thank you.” Ruby whimpered. 

“It will be ok kiddo.” Ruby slowly drifted off to sleep in the corner on the floor with her pack's matriarch soothing her gently. She would stay deep in slumber until Cat woke her to unload her from the car into the forest for the turn which would also go smoothly. She would be completely unaware of the terror, the fear, the assaults or the murders which would occur that night back in the city. 

End of Chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

TW: graphic violence

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

 

Alex wasted no time after Sam and Ruby had left. Immediately she slammed her hand down on the bar, Gayle's puppeteered body flying back inside. 

The vampire fought Alex's control, her throat cracking and creaking as she strived to move or even speak. 

“How can you move!” Alex spat furious, watching Gayle's fingers twitch.   
Gayle cracked out another choking noise or two. 

“How! That isn't possible!” Alex raged. 

This time Gayle fully managed a chuckle, despite the pain of fighting clear on her face. 

“Laugh one more fucking time and I'll!” Alex threatened, with a furious growl. 

“You'll what!” Gayle cracked up, Alex's control all but falling apart. 

“I! I'll!” Alex slammed her hand on the bar once more, one of Gayle's fangs ripping through her lip, leaving a nasty hole in the vampire's face. “Fuck!” She screamed almost an infuriated howl.

“What!? Uugh! You took my fang! Is that not enough for you bitch!” 

“I was trying to take them both!” Alex huffed. 

“You are lucky your powers aren't all gone! God, I wanna rip each inch of your skin from your bones right now!” Gayle hissed before Alex's powers forced her back into being rigid and immobile. 

“What the hell is going on!” Alex growled. 

“You know! I'd enjoy this so much more if I didn't have a damn hole in my face.” 

Gayle reveled in the momentary lapse of control. 

“If you don't shut up you will have a second hole right next to it real soon!” Alex gripped to the bar feeling weakened, her magic seemingly straining her more than usual. 

“Whatcha gonna do when the rest of them get here? What if you are all out of juice by the time they come?” Gayle poked and prodded enjoying Alex's weakness. ness.

“I'm not going to be out of juice!” Alex answered through gritted teeth. Pushing herself off of the bar Alex moved to just under the register and removed her silver chains and locks. 

“Now that’s just cruel!” Gayle shook her head.

“Really? You? You think I’m cruel?” Alex glared, waving her hand as Gayle’s body contorted against her commands and lined herself up with a structural column. “You who enjoyed murdering your own children!” Alex grew more worked up with every word, huffing and puffing. “You who threatened my MATE, my CHILD!” Alex roared, punching the cement column so hard that it cracked. 

Gayle, feeling some shard of freedom headbutted the necromancer, knocking her down to the floor. The vampire sprinted away to the best of her ability.

“Bitch!” Was the final word Gayle heard before each of her ribs cracked and shattered, collapsing inward, making mince of her innards, her body falling limp to the floor with a cry created simply from the air being forced from her collapsed and torn lungs. “Fuck!” Alex growled, her head spinning violently.

Gayle failed to form words, hopelessly attempting to fill shredded lungs by forcing air down her throat filling with blood. 

“Still think only the silver would have been cruel!?” Alex huffed, making her way to her hands and knees, seeing blood from her hand and head dripping onto the floor. 

Gayle didn't even attempt to reply, pain overfilling her as her consciousness faded, her body attempting to right itself, but completely incapable of even knowing where to start solving such insurmountable carnage. 

The next few minutes were more of a blur than anything else for Alex. She remembered doing something with the silver, and going to clean herself up, but that was completely it before she woke an hour later in her bed. Unsure what had happened the first thing she realized was that her head and hand had been bandaged. She must have fixed herself up and then decided to take a nap to recuperate? Alex concluded she must have been thoroughly out of it given that she had used bandages to clean herself up instead of simply using her powers, even if they were on the fritz. She sloppily tore off her bandages and healed her head with a simple spell which worked fine. Alex took a deep breath full of relief, laying back into the bed, breathing in Samantha’s scent. There was no fuller comfort, to have the scent of her slumbering mate so close. Even in this short month, Sam’s scent had soaked and saturated the bed, the pillows, and even the newly washed sheets. Alex found herself somehow losing more time just to roll around in the nest that was filled of her mate’s odor. She even growled softly into Sam’s pillow, missing her mate’s warmth, how it was the only compliment to her scent missing. If only Sam’s warm arms had been there too. Alex was reminded of the real world and her obligations by her busted knuckles opening back up, and accidentally getting blood on her sheets. Alex gave off a soft huff, turning her attention to her hand, silently regretting allowing her anger to have the best of her and punch a cement column. She muttered a dark healing spell under her breath only to regret it terribly, the spell backfired, amplifying the damage instead of reversing it. 

“AACK!” Alex cried, holding her now broken hand. “Fuck… I…” Alex grimaced, fighting through the pain. The pain then reminded her of its origin! What happened to the captive vampire downstairs! Alex swiftly shifted split attention, sprinting straight downstairs, searching! She was shockingly relieved when she saw that the rest of the vampires had not arrived yet, and that Gayle was… safely? Tied up with silver, at least as safe as someone could be without a single intact rib. 

“Happy?” Gayle cried in pain, wincing as the silver burned her.

“Certainly happier than I was when you were threatening my child!” Alex instinctually showed her teeth with a low growl.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, precious Ruby this, precious Ruby that.” Gayle rolled her eyes, attempting to block out the pain with sarcasm.

“Yeah, Yeah, now shut up, I need you to look normal when they show up, so stay still while I fix your ribs.” Alex instructed.

Gayle kept herself as still as she could, watching Alex focus as best she could, meticulously taking her time, putting each bone fragment back where it should be in order to fix Gayle and ensure she would still be of use to her when the others arrive. 

Gayle couldn't help but wince and cry as her bones slowly began reforming itself. However, to both of their relief’s Alex’s powers came through this time and didn't backfire on them. “Did you have to go so slow! I'm not quite a fan of being shattered and put back together all from the inside out.”

“Deal with it.” Alex rolled her eyes, entirely uncaring to the heartless vampire’s pain. 

“So? You are just going to use me? Make me kill my family?” Gayle feigned being upset.

“Like you care?” Alex huffed, slowly undoing the silver chains, doing her best to will her magic to work.

“Why I just couldn't stand to see that lil baby vampire Leslie die! And by my hand? Oh! How tragic! I just don't think my poor heart would take it!” 

“Shut up already!” Alex forcibly snapped Gayle’s jaw shut. She then took her time removing the silver chains, and then sending the vampire out to return later and pretend everything was normal, arriving late as always. 

Alex paced antsy, Sam's scent lingering in the air. It was almost enough to soothe Alex, or at least it would have been of it didn't also keep thoughts of Samantha behind her, grabbing at her, caressing her running through her mind. As it turned out, the gossip had been true and wolves truly did become overly horny near a turn, and the two of them had been thoroughly enjoying the moon's effects on Samantha over the past couple days. Alex shook her head, attempting to refocus on her task at hand, silencing the vampires, ensuring they all knew her family was off limits.   
Alex didn't have to wait much longer before the two she had been waiting finally arrived. 

Leslie barged in first with her patented entitlement, acting as if she owned the place. “Where the hell is Gayle!” 

“Calm down!” Eve forcibly pulled her progeny back, tired of her childish acting out. 

“No! I told you! Something is wrong! She didn't show up yesterday.” Leslie lashed out, turning her attention completely to her maker. 

Eve grabbed Leslie by her shoulders, steadying her. “Gayle is late for nearly all of her appointments and misses more than half of them. Now stop worrying! Ok?” Eve softened in a way she rarely allowed to be witnessed by the living, offering a gentle caress of Leslie's cheek. 

“I…” Leslie softened in turn from her over-worried disposition. 

Alex almost actually felt bad, watching the two, seeing something so human in the creatures she often thought of more as cretins. However, she soon remembered that these creatures were the same who had threatened her family, resorted to using her mate as a bargaining chip, if that wasn't enough to justify what she was about to do… then Ruby was. Alex decided in that moment that Ruby was off limits, that their threatened her pup was the justifiable breaking point! That the two in front of her exchanging such human caring comforts still deserved the grizzly end they may meet tonight. 

“Stop worrying. It is fine. She is safe. I'm certain, I promise.” Eve soothed softly. 

Leslie took in a deep breath calming herself as she pushed her cheek gently against her maker's palm, appreciating the physical contact, clearly still distraught and appreciating the comfort. 

“Sorry to break up the pity party, but what fresh hell have you two brought with you this time? None of my family is here for you to use to threaten me. So it must be something new.” 

“Yes!” Leslie turned, puffing out her chest, attempting to look formidable. “You are going to open another bar.” 

“Pfft, like hell I am.” Alex laughed. 

Eve pulled Leslie behind her, taking a more diplomatic approach. “The higher-ups would like to see their reach expand.”

“I'm sure they would.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“And it is no secret your powers are rare.” Eve allowed. 

“Rare? Well isn't that the understatement of the century!” Alex felt a newfound confidence, these two were clueless, had no family to threaten tonight, we're asking for far too much, and all but sitting ducks with Gayle under her control. 

“You'd be surprised, more than many have similar skill sets to you.” Eve corrected cold. 

“You are showing too much of your hand my dear. Only one coven was ever cursed like my ancestors were. By my math, that makes there a maximum of seven on this Earth with my skill set. Assuming none of their bloodlines have died off that is.” Alex purred with delight in even this minute victory. 

Leslie launched herself towards Alex, grabbing her by the throat, threatened to sever her corroded as her sharpened claws of nails pressed into her flesh cutting off her pulse. “You are not so fucking special.” She growled, nearly breaking the skin. 

Alex only chuckled, using her magic to make Gayle barge in through the side entrance. 

“Well, now it's a party!” Gayle gave a pleased growl, while if anyone had paid her enough attention, her eyes told another story. 

“That's enough!” Eve ordered Leslie with eyes that threatened to burn straight   
through her. 

Leslie huffed, pushing Alex away with a swift movement. 

“Aww, but it was just getting kinky.” Gayle strained, fighting Alex's hold. She had just garnered enough control to cry out, attempting to alert her cohorts that something was wrong when a loud bang from the back behind the bar stole their attention instead. 

“The hell was that!” Leslie perked up.

Just as Gayle broke through the wavering control of her captor, there was another louder trifecta of a bang, a crash, and then, a howl. 

“No!” The flash of realization flickered in Alex's eyes alerting Eve that something was wrong. 

The eldest vampire lunged for Alex, taking her by the neck and holding her up in the air, threatening to break her neck with ease. “What is-” 

Eve was interrupted first by the crack of bone and the wet squish of organs being crushed, then by Gayle's sickeningly sweet sing-songy voice. “Nuh-uh ah!” 

“Help!” Leslie cried, feeling Gayle's talons threatening to tear her heart and crush   
it as she held it gently in her hand. 

“Wha-” 

“Put me down or your precious progeny is dust.” Gayle's voice suddenly. cold and harsh.

“Please!” Leslie held back terrified sobs, aware of her mortality for the first time since she was turned. 

Eve was midway to putting Alex down when another howl belted through thudding in their chests like a heavy drum. “Which one is it!” 

Alex fought to look behind herself fearful, knowing the turn would be complete any moment now, and under no circumstances could Sam protect her. 

“Which one!” Eve roared, tightening her grip. 

“Kill me and she dies too!” Gayle screamed for Alex. 

Another guttural roar thudded through the air with intensity that could knock any average person over with ease. 

“Please Eve!” Leslie sniveled, tears flowing down her face.

Eve's face contorted with fury. “Fucking idiot! You had to be careless! Get caught! Become a tool for her!” 

“Eve!” Leslie wailed, feeling Gayle's hand begin to slowly crush her heart. 

A deep snarl eliminated from the back room, and Alex instantly knew what had happened, how she awoke in her bed bandaged, that Sam sheltered herself in the basement for her turn, awaiting a ruckus as a signal to come save her beloved mate.   
She knew she had to end this, and as fast as possible. 

“Put me down or she dies in three!” Gayle announced. 

“Eve! Please!” 

The growl grew louder and closer. 

“Two!” 

“Eve!” Leslie screamed. 

Eve dropped Alex. “Let her go!” 

Alex stumbled backward. 

Sam burst through the door, leaping up onto the bar, her wolf form so large she almost touched the ceiling. 

“Sam!” Alex whimpered, turning to her mate, almost collapsing in the odor of the wolf. She could feel her grip over the vampire waning, her powers feeling flimsy, fading as she heard an almost indecipherable whisper in her ear ‘Môr… O… US’

“One!” Gayle ripped out Leslie's heart with a delighted cackle, reveling in the gore that preceded the body turning to dust. 

“No!” Eve cried, looking back to the nothing that was her spawn, her blood, her child. “You!” She screamed, leaping for Alex. 

Alex saw it coming as if it were frame by frame, Sam lept from the bar at the same time. “No! Sam don't!” 

Sam's strong growl was enough to assure Alex that nothing could stop her, that nothing would ever make her allow any harm to come to her omega. 

“Sam if you protect me! I'll die!” Alex yelled as she attempted to regain control of Gayle to stop her. But it was already too late, Sam's teeth were already buried in Eve's torso and she ripped off the majority of Eve's right side. And it hadn't been for her family. Only for Alex. Her sizeable paws held down the remnants of the vampire as she raged and attempted to claw at the muscular wolf.

Gayle watched on, unaffected by Alex's attempts to control her. The only unharmed vampire watched on, her eyes darting between the carnage that was the remains of her leader and Alex as she collapsed to the ground. Gayle was stunned by the speed and agility of the wolf, having never truly faced one before. 

It was then that Sam turned to her, at least a third of Eve's torso and her whole arm hanging out of her mouth. 

Gayle ran, she sprinted away, beyond terrified. She had seen her death reflected in the wolf's pupils. She didn't care what might happen, that Alex may force her back at any moment, all she knew was that if she stayed still, it would be the death of her. 

Sam's muzzle had almost finished dripping with the blood of her enemy when Alex's words processed. 'I’ll die’ 'Sam if you protect me I'll die’ ‘I’ll die’ the words echoed in her clouded mind. She dropped the arm, turning to Alex, collapsed on the floor, on her knees. Sam shifted human, something she didn't even know she could do, it just happened, she was shifted, and then she had lept towards her mate. Sam pulled Alex's limp body into her arms, tears coming fast and hard. 

“I… didn't die?” Alex broke her dumbfounded silence. 

“Why would you asshole!” Sam sobbed, clinging to Alex on the floor. “That wasn't funny! You scared me!” 

“I… It… wasn't a joke.” Alex stuttered. 

“Still not funny you asshole!” Sam squeezed and shook Alex. 

“Sam… I… something is off. My magic, I think it's gone?”

“I don't care! You are safe! You are alive!” Sam snarled deeply.

“I! Baby… you … you are really warm. Not just wolf warm.” Alex worried. 

“I… yeah... I think something is wrong. Really wrong.”

End of Chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

TW: attempted rape, and violence equally appropriate for its perpetrator. Ok seriously I know I put in a TW almost every chapter, but this chapter is a lot worse about it than normal. This chapter is rather overly graphic.

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

 

Kara panted out deep growls, falling to her hands and knees as she burst into the downstairs den from the kitchen, Lena flowing directly behind. 

“Baby! Are you ok?” Lena followed Kara, kneeling down. 

Kara roared out a growl, her face almost more snout. “Stay back!” 

“No Kara! What's wrong!” 

“YOU!” Kara roared back.

“Kara.” Lena recoiled hurt. 

“N! Not you, your scent! Fuck!” Kara roared out. 

“Oh! Kara it's going to be ok.” Lena moved in closer and patted Kara on the back. 

Kara took in only one deep breath, catching Lena's scent. She couldn't help it, it was instantaneous, she lept, pouncing on Lena. Her growls made Lena’s body shiver, and her core quiver. Each decibel drenched in sex, saturated in sensual craving. Kara NEEDED her mate, and her wolf was ever more impatient. 

“Kara!” Lena gasped, shocked by the alpha suddenly atop her. 

Kara's growl washed over her, stealing her breath away. 

“Baby?” Lena felt a ball form in her throat, begging her to whimper out and give a cry of need for her alpha. 

Kara pressed her nose against Lena's neck, breathing in deep, consuming Lena's scent like the most heavenly odor. “Le...na...” The wolf growled out. 

“Yes Kara.” Lena nodded, cautiously pulling Kara's head back so they could see each other's faces. 

Kara couldn't stop as her growls deepened. 

“It's ok love.” Lena attempted to calm her mate. 

“Huuurrrrts…” Kara lingered, rolling her R into the growl. 

“What hurts?” Lena stroked Kara's face as it slowly shifted further wolf. 

“Neeeed you, cock burrrrrns and aches for you! Neeeed to… mate, bond, KNOT!” Kara snarled and snapped at air. 

“Baby?” Lena ran her fingers through Kara's soft fur, soothing the beast as best she could. 

Kara growled, but it quickly died to whimper, her body burning painfully. 

“If you need to you can…” Lena offered. 

“No!” Kara huffed, fighting her turn. 

“Breathe.” Lena whispered, kissing the side of Kara's face. 

Kara struggled, striving for control over her beast, breathing ragged and strained. 

“Come on, that is it baby. In, out, in, out.” Lena pulled Kara into a gentle hug, stroking her hands down Kara's fur. 

Kara slowly began to win out, regulating her breathing, her skin calming, the searing   
flesh calming down to a soft smoldering. 

“Are you ok?” Lena worried. Kissing at Kara's cheek. 

“It's still hours from sunset.” Kara worried. “But I couldn't control my turn.” 

“Shhh. Relax. It will be ok. Remember to breathe.” Lena kissed Kara's cheek and then rubbed their cheeks together, offering the small affections to calm Kara's wolf. 

“I… I know we don't close for another hour, but I think it's time you lock me up in the safe room.” 

“No, you are fine right now. There is no need for that. Just take a break and you'll   
be fine.” 

“No… Lena it's taking all I have right now not to rip your clothes off and fuck and knot each and every one of your holes until your voice is gone, and you are too sore to move.” Kara growled, slamming her hands on the floor on either side of Lena's face as they suddenly shifted to paws. 

“Ok ok baby. In the safe room. I love you, but I'm still healing down there from last night!” Lena stood quickly, knowing as fun as that sounded, that it wouldn't be fun with how slowly she had been healing. 

“Why aren't you healing!” Kara pinned Lena against a wall. Her wolf infuriated that her mate was harmed. 

“Kara you know why.” Lena sighed, looking away, self-loathing rearing up.

“When was the last time you fed.” Kara growled dominant. 

“A while ago.” Lena shied away. 

“When!” Kara's tone left no room for argument as she sniffed along Lena's neck.   
Lena shivered, Kara's wolf was so strong, so imminent and inevitable, a foregone conclusion that she would submit completely for her without question. “T...too long.” 

Lena whimpered. 

“You know I'll never get to knot you if you get yourself dusted because you go too long without feeding.” Kara growled, now licking up Lena's neck.

“Kara!’ Lena moaned out.

“Now be a good girl. Take what you need.” Kara offered her neck.

“No… Kara. I hate feeding.” Lena whimpered. 

“And I” Kara kissed at Lena's neck gently. “Would never” she pulled Lena close with one arm. “Make you do anything” Kara's hand pulled Lena's head closer to her neck. 

“You don't want to… unless.” Kara placed one more kiss at Lena's neck. “Your health is at risk.”

“Kara.” Lena whispered, her fangs slipping out against her will at the feeling of Kara's pulse only millimeters away. 

“Please. You need it. And… I kinda like it when you bite me. I know it's not a mating bite. But… I still really like it.” Kara could already feel Lena's fangs resting against her neck, threatening to break the seal, but not quite there. 

“Kara… I…” 

“Please. You need this. It is willingly given, no reason to feel guilty.” Kara offered, her fingers soothing the back of Lena's head. 

Lena took one slow breath, in, then out before she let her fangs slowly puncture Kara. 

“That's my girl.” Kara whispered into Lena's ear, her wolf purring with pride that she could provide for her mate. 

Lena moaned into Kara's neck, instantly losing herself as Kara flowed into her mouth, filling her and soothing her hunger like nothing else could. She clung to   
Kara, delighting in the indulgence. 

“There you go. Breathe, my good girl, finally taking care of herself.” Kara purred relieved for Lena, and overly proud. She held Lena close, the scent quickly becoming overwhelming as Lena's arousal built. Kara could simply smell every single drop of Lena's slick building and pooling in those oh so innocent white panties she watched the vampire dawn this morning. It formed the perfect image in Kara's mind as Lena's scent built. Kara imagined Lena, fighting to keep her legs closed from embarrassment as she easily forced them open to a symphony of those beautiful noises Lena made when she was desperately horny. She fantasized in getting to see that beautiful sight of Lena's panties soaked with slick, fully transparent and revealing all of that drenched and aching core. 

“God. Kara. Fuck, you taste so good.” Lena moaned breaking away from her mate's neck. 

“Good girl, now don't you feel better?” Kara caressed Lena's cheek. 

“Mhmm yeah.” Lena hummed swaying on her feet, any semblance of sobriety clearly gone. 

“Good.” Kara smiled, amused with the adorable woman. 

Lena laughed abruptly, then gave a playful growl. “My alpha smells good.” 

“You do too sweetheart, now let's get you up to bed before my wolf gets some less than savory ideas.” 

“Like what?” Lena smiled too wide and licked her lips. “Whatcha wanna dooo to me?” Lena giggled, grabbing Kara by her torn clothing, and pulling her close. 

“Many things love. But for now, I just want to take you to your bed.” Kara giggled back, amused by Lena's happiness. 

“I like that idea, take me to bed and then just fucking ruin me? I think you were the one who said you wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck and knot each and every one of my holes until my voice is gone, and you are too sore to move?” Lena growled pleased with the idea. “So what do you say? Fuck me until I have your cum dripping out of each and every one of my holes? Make me your omega? Always craving you, and only you?” Lena threw her voice, inebriated but still more than able to seduce the wolf. 

Kara bit her lip, dying to do all the things Lena taunted her with, but knowing Lena was in no state to consent. “No baby. You need to rest.” Kara ground her teeth, every muscle in her body twitching, her wolf furious with her for turning down their mate. 

“Come on Kara, I can smell how bad you and your wolf want me.” Lena turned around and pressed her ass against Kara, already able to feel Kara's cock erect and threatening to rip through what was left of Kara's pants. “How bad you two want to be inside me.” Lena gave off her best 'just fucking fill me already’ moan as she rubbed her ass against Kara's cock, feeling Kara incapable of holding back completely as the alpha bucked up against her. “God that's it! Fuck! Kara!” 

Kara slipped, slamming Lena against the wall, grabbing the woman's hips and forcing her back against her cock, bucking against Lena harder. “You are mine!” Kara roared into Lena's ear, her wolf running the show. 

“All yours!” Lena shuddered. 

“Good girl!” The seam of Kara's pants gave way under the strain of her raging erection. Kara panted, consumed with her craving to take what her wolf already saw as hers. 

“Please.” Lena whimpered, pushing back. 

“Such a desperate girl!” Kara reveled, yanking Lena's pants down, immediately sliding her cock in-between Lena's legs, able to feel Lena's slick overflowing, dripping down the inside of her thighs. 

“Fuck I need it!” Lena cried out, snapping Kara back to the surface. 

“Fuck!” Kara growled at herself. “Bed! Now! Bad girl!” Kara panted, finally back in control, fighting to remind her wolf that just because someone is requesting their cock doesn't mean that person is able to consent. 

“Tease!” Lena complained, her body craving it all the more after having felt the heat of Kara's cock so close. 

“Bed!” Kara grabbed the vampire and ran her up the stairs and throwing her into their bed before sprinting back down and into the safe room and locking herself inside before her wolf made her do something she would regret. 

Jess finally achieving a moment of calm from running the front end, she rushed into the back den to see what the tumult had been about. Not that she didn't already have a solid idea. What else would the two lovebirds be up to, alone in back? Jess sighed tired and frustrated when she arrived in back only to have her suspicions confirmed by the saturated stench of sex still filled the whole den to the brim. Jess held her nose and rolled her eyes. “No fine, you two have fun playing bury the wolf dick! I'll just finish with all the customers, oh and I'll close up, and then go home to an empty bed, in an empty home, and drink enough blood to forget all this.” Jess huffed, turning around, officially deciding that this butchery would close at least an hour early tonight. 

Lena woke up some hours later, still delightfully drunk from Kara's perfect wolf blood. She shuffled down the stairs, falling down more than once and only laughing about her own clumsiness each time. “Hehe! Kara tastes so good.” She giggled to herself, collapsing again at the bottom of the stairs, landing just outside the safe room, leaning against the door

A loud howl cried from the safe room, followed by a thud of the shifted Kara slamming herself against the door. 

Lena jumped at the noise. “Kara!” 

Another louder howl broke free with a subsequent cracking of the metal Kara   
rammed herself against the door so hard. 

“Kara! You're going to hurt yourself! Stop!” Lena worried. 

Kara gave a disapproving roar. 

“J… just calm yourself down, don't get hurt. Please.”   
Kara growled back.

“I'll get you a steak.” Lena sang her offer. “Deal?” 

Kara allowed her growls to die into soft approving whines. 

“One bark for a soft sear and two for raw.” Lena offered. 

Kara barked back twice, clearly excited and hungry.

“Ok, I'll be right back Kara.” Lena made her way to her feet, wobbling as she attempted to make her way to the kitchen.   
She had gotten as far as pulling out a sizeable t-bone cut and preparing to carve it when her attention was caught. There was a shadow passing by the doorway. This wouldn't have normally caught Lena’s eye, but the moment she saw it, even out of the corner of her eye she felt a shiver; just an inkling, but a warning none the less. Kara roared, slamming herself against the walls of her makeshift cage. Something was wrong. Lena attempted to assure herself that it was nothing, returning her eyes to the slab of beef she was carving. But then it passed by the front door again, almost as if it were looking for something. “ Who's there!” Lena yelled, Kara growing louder from the back room. Lena could see the entity‘s shadow duck and disappear suddenly, setting off more internal alarms. “Who's there!” Lena repeated, slightly more distraught. The door handle jiggled, the door shaking as if someone were angrily attempting to rip it off the hinges. Lena had a moment of relief remembering that she had intentionally purchased high security and solidly fortified doors for fear of hungry vampires coming after her blood storage. “Tell me who is there! Now!” Lena ordered again, attempting to remind herself her home was more than safe! That no one could break in! Not even a vampire. 

BANG! Something fell and clattered loudly in the back followed by Kara's angry protective growls and roars.

“Kara are you ok?” Lena dropped her slab of meat and carving blade. 

The wolf's roars hastened as she grew clearly more agitated. 

“Kara, did you hurt yourself?” Lena whimpered worried for Kara, the poor wolf clearly frustrated and upset over something. The darkness was even a little too much for Lena's vampire eyes to see clearly as she stumbled back through the kitchen towards the den. 

The next noise was even more of a surprise for Lena, mostly because it clearly didn't come from the safe room. A creaking following by a crack and the shatter of glass alerted Lena that someone or something must be on the restaurant residence who was certainly not invited.

Assuming it must be some dumb kid thinking they could have fun with some lock picks thinking they could score some easy cash from a random store, Lena spoke up once more. “Hey! Show yourself! Whose there!” Lena finally found the door to the den, swinging it open, the room with no windows pitch black darkness, and her eyes unable to adjust fast enough. Before she could manage to make out more than a half a shadow she had been thrown, landing just outside of the safe room. 

“Where is it!” His deep voice roared furious. 

Kara clawed at the door fighting to get out, able to sense her mate in danger. 

“Whe… where is what?” Lena struggled to focus, the pain dulled by the blood still in her system, but still having a hard time concentrating. The room spun even before he kicked her, but as she rolled on to her side, attempting to hold her broken rib in place she lost all ability to tell up from down. 

“Bitch your gonna pay me back for all that blood you drank! One way or another!” 

“J… Jimmy?” Lena still remembered nothing of their previous encounter, what he had done, what he thought he was entitled to and how he had tried to take it. 

“Where is the blood!” Jimmy snarled.

“I… in the fridge.” No sooner did Lena answer than could she make out the fridge. It was overturned, and her fine crystal glass which had rested atop it shattered on the floor. It must have been the loud bang she had heard earlier. 

“I searched the fridge! There are two bags! That's nothing!” Jimmy's eyes practically glowing with bloodlust. “Now where is it!?”

“I… don't have any more!” Lena did her best to answer. 

“Do you know what I had to do to get all that blood you guzzled down!? What risk I took, how much those drugs cost!?” 

“Blood? Drugs?” Lena had a hard time thinking, her mind foggy with pain and the dull hum of having recently fed. Even if her mind had been clear, she had no memories to recall, the drugs he had used worked almost too well, Lena didn't even remember calling him over. 

“You stupid bitch! I will take what I am owed one way or another!” James grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up, pinning her against the wall.” 

Kara banged and clawed at the door, vying to get out, to protect her mate, to kill the intruder. 

“Kara.” Lena whimpered scared, feeling his grip tighten around her neck as he began to grab at her breasts. 

“Asshole.” Lena growled, Kara banging, fighting furious with everything she had able to hear her mate being harmed only a meter away with nothing she could do to save her. Kara nearly dislocated her shoulder, ramming herself against the door of the safe room, slowly going mad from the torture of having to listen to her omega being hurt. Nothing had ever been so terrible, so hellish as she slammed herself desperately against the steel fortress of a doorway.

“Get off of me!?” Lena snarled, his hands grabbing at her flesh as if he owned it.  
The door bent and cracked at the hinges as Kara heard him undoing the zipper to Lena’s pants. The wolf grew desperate, forging force previously impossible as she risked breaking her own neck she collided with the damaged door with so much force.

“What's that?” Jimmy chuckled lowly as Lena pried at his strong fingers attempting to peel them off of her neck as she slowly lost the ability to breathe. 

“Got a pet in there? Maybe I'll have some fun with her after?” Jimmy’s free hand slipping inside Lena’s panties.

“Don't you dare!” Lena mouthed, unable to speak her throat was so crushed.

“Aww You've fed recently haven't you? You are still wet!” Jimmy taunted, his wretched fingers violating Lena's most private of flesh, his vulgar erection pressing up against her as he played with her like an old toy. She wanted to vomit, it was horrifying to feel him touching her like that, this monster just taking what he wanted, her will be damned. 

“Stop! Stop!” Lena began to cry, her throat still so closed off she couldn't speak.   
Even if there was no sound, Kara could hear it, her sail catching more than enough wind to take down the door separating them.

“Hey there pup-” were the only words Jimmy could manage before he was beheaded. Kara's strong jaw crushing through his skull with ease as his body fell limp to the floor and then disintegrated to dust. 

Lena fell to the ground only a moment later. Her hands rose to her bruised throat, attempting to soothe it as simply breathing hurt. 

Kara spat out the blood and dust before turning to Lena and shifting human. “Lena. I… I'm so sorry I couldn't get out sooner! I! Did he hurt you!” Tears could be seen on Kara’s face, She felt terrible, guilty, like she was the one at fault for what had happened to Lena all because she couldn't protect her.

Lena was certain that she was hallucinating, there was no way what she was seeing was even possible. “I… You saved me.” Lena swayed, her consciousness waning.   
Kara shifted effortlessly back to wolf, stepping closer to Lena able to see that her mate would be out cold any moment now. 

“Saved… me…” Lena sighed, her head falling. 

Kara caught Lena before she fell completely prone on the floor, maneuvering the woman onto her back before carrying her upstairs. Even her wolf knew this was no time to bond the woman she loved, that tonight, Lena needed a guardian not a dominant; and for Lena’s sake that is what she would be. Kara hopped up onto Lena’s bed with the vampire still resting over her back. She gently laid Lena down before pulling the sheets over her, doing her best to ensure the woman could feel safe and secure when she woke, even if after tonight that would most likely be impossible. Just before Kara hopped off of the bed with plans to pace back and forth, scenting the room as her territory, hers to protect, Lena reached out, only a sliver of life left to her. 

“S… Stay?” She requested half asleep.

Kara nodded back, Licking Lena’s outstretched hand playfully, assuring the woman she was not going anywhere as she laid down, resting her head over Lena protective. There was no force which could move her, and she would stay there and protect her mate with all the ferocity she had in her existence.

End of Chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

 

“Baby! What's wrong!” Alex struggled to channel any of her magic in a futile attempt to attempt to heal Samantha or even just decipher what was wrong.

Sam was panting, on her hands and knees, she had managed to stagger her way up into the bedroom but the moment she saw the bed she collapsed, her skin burning. 

“I! Don't know!” Sam growled and panted, fighting as she shifted back and forth, wolf, human, wolf, human against her control.

“Sam!” Alex reached out, petting Sam’s back, feeling the wolf’s temperature climb to even further unsafe levels. 

The wolf growled and clawed at the bed, Alex's scent calling to her. 

“Maybe we run you an ice bath? It will help regulate your temperature!” Alex theorized, needing some way to help her pained mate. 

“No!” Sam roared half because she despised the idea of such a cold shock, and half because she knew it wasn't what she really needed. 

“I! I! I!” Alex stammered, her eyes darting all across the room praying to find a solution to help. 

Sam rose her head and howled, letting loose a cry of her pain. 

“I! Should we take you to the hospital?! We should take you to the hospital!” Alex shook, terrified for her hurting wolf. 

Sam roared again, too far gone to make human words, her paws clawing through the bed. 

“T! That's it we are taking you to the pack! Maybe they will know what is wrong and how to help!” Alex moved to get off the bed. 

Before she could even get to her feet Alex had been tackled to the floor. Sam pinned her down, her paws over Alex's hands, refusing to allow her to move. She roared possessively as she shifted back to human, the animal still clear in her eyes.   
“No! You are mine!” 

“S… Sam!?” Alex shuttered, Sam's scent thicker than it had ever been before, drowning her in pheromones. 

“My mate! My omega!” Sam snarled, sniffing along Alex's neck as she intertwined her fingers with Alex, reminding her mate as best as she could that she loved her, not just lusted. 

“Samanth-AAAH!” Alex's breath began a moan, which suddenly turned to a surprised yelp as she felt it press against her through her clothes. 

Sam purred, rolling her hips, finding something new astoundingly arousing. “Such a good girl moaning and crying out for me aren't you?” Sam nipped along Alex's neck, adoring newfound sensations. 

“Sam.” Alex fought the hands holding her down. 

Sam growled deeply, dragging her lips up Alex's neck. “What's wrong?” Sam moaned out, her hips colliding just right with Alex as the fire which had been her body had focused directly on her clit and was quenched only by Alex. “God you feel so good.” 

“I! Baby! You! You're!” Alex stammered. 

“Are you ok?” Sam only stopped for a moment, but all the fire came back, searing her flesh as if her whole body were being branded. 

“You are an alpha!” Alex blurted out, suddenly short of breath, the Alpha's scent forcing her heart to race. 

“I… I'm? What?” Sam had already taken the aching look on her mate's face as consent to return to rocking her hips into Alex. 

“You're an” Alex caught Sam's lips, kissing deeply, craving, needing the wolf atop   
her. 

“Alpha.” Sam broke the kiss breathless. 

“Are you?!” They both asked in unison, with a pause before continuing. “Ok?” 

Sam's dominant eyes demanded Alex answer first. “I'm fine, just worried about you.”

“Good… I… I'm ok. But… fuck it hurts if I stop!” 

Alex slithered her right hand out from under Sam's left, raising it to the wolf's cheek. “Then don't stop.” Alex kissed Sam again. 

“But then you would…” 

“Make me your omega.” Alex cracked a smile. “But let's do this on the bed, I don't expect this to be soft.” She gave a devious smile before being thrown on to the bed. 

“Clothes off! Now!” Sam snarled, standing tall, her cock erect and jaw-droppingly large.

“Mhmm fuck Sam!” Alex whimpered, unable to pry her eyes away, unable to stop thinking about what it might feel like to feel her alpha's cock slipping inside her drenched folds. 

“Now!” The alpha barked.

“Y! Yes my alpha!” Alex gasped, her body burning for Sam, needing her desperately. She made a show out of it, laying on her back, lifting her legs and slowly taking off her pants and then panties, giving Sam quite the sight as she did. 

Sam rolled a deep sensuous growl in her throat, fighting not to pounce Alex before she was ready. 

“I love you Sam. I want to be yours.” Alex whispered all the consent the wolf needed. 

Sam leapt onto the bed, tearing off Alex's shirt and bra in one fell swoop.   
She shivered, the feeling of Sam's claws so expertly grazing against her skin without cutting her. “Sam… Fuck, you!” Alex lost all ability to form words as Sam's head pressed against her soaked entrance. 

“What's wrong? Feeling… exposed?” Sam mused as she positioned herself with extreme restraint not to simply force herself deep inside her mate. 

“Sam! I! What are you waiting for!” Alex blushed and looked away, covering her breasts, feeling just as exposed as Sam teased her about. 

Sam traced her fingers up from the bottom of Alex's abdomen and layed her palm just over her groin. “This won't be easy on you. Your first time taking to the bond might hurt.” She gently massaged Alex's tight core muscles. “I don't want you to hurt.” Her words were simple and shallow, but they only served to show the depth of the ocean of love that hid behind them. 

Alex was caught between whimpers and moans, the taunting of Sam's member at her entrance true torture, but the soft massages of the alpha's warm hand soothing her almost just as much. 

“Relax.” Sam instructed with an angelic voice. 

“Sam!” Alex cried out. 

“Relax!” Sam's voice now forcefull. “Be a good girl or else you won't get my knot.” The simple idea caused Sam's throat to go dry, but having said it, was maddening; she needed to take her mate as soon as possible. 

“D… damnit Sam.” Alex complained, gently raising her hips in an attempt to meet Sam's cock. 

“Breathe out for me.” Sam instructed, watching and waiting for the woman to exhale and then slipping herself in slowly. 

Alex moaned out loudly, arching her back as she felt her lips part for Samantha. 

“That's it, just like that baby girl.” Sam leaned down and layed a soft kiss at Alex's lips. 

“Sam! More! Please!” Alex fought to sloppily kiss back.

Sam growled, her wolf infuriated with the painfully languid pace.   
“More! Please! Fuck you feel so good!” Everything about the alpha filling her felt perfect, the soft stretch felt like it was something she was made to do, so perfect as she held to Sam breathless in pleasure. 

“You feel good too.” Sam ground her teeth, fighting her wolf, trying not to hurt Alex. 

“Sam! Harder! Fuck! It's almost painful not having you…” 

“Poor little omega craving my knot?” Sam purred, almost all the way inside of Alex. 

“Yes! Yes, I am! Fuck! Sam!” Alex clung to Sam and buried her nose into her Alpha's neck, finding immense comfort in the protective strong scent. 

“Bite.” Sam whispered.

“Hmm?” Alex moaned, feeling Sam begin to pull out and slip back in faster than before. 

“I want to feel your bite.” 

“I…” Alex hummed, opening her mouth, lining up her bite. 

“That's a girl.” Sam bucked forward as a reward. 

Alex clamped down reactively, clawing into Sam's back as she lost herself in the shock and pleasant painful initial burn of being suddenly stretched. 

“Good girl.” Sam adored all of Alex's little reactions, how she cried out and clung to her. Sam would wear the scratches and bite with immense pride as long as they stayed on her skin. 

Alex panted and moaned into Sam's flesh, moaning and licking at the bite as everything melted away as Sam rammed her cock deeper inside of her. 

“My omega is so tight for me aren't you? Does it feel good being spread like this for me? Filled?” Sam growled her taunts, licking up Alex's neck and nibbling on her ear.

The sensuous loving offers of affection from the alpha somehow drove Alex's skin to burn, her heat beginning as it was evident something was changing further for her. 

“That's it, you are getting close.” Sam urged speeding up, finding every inch of her wolf reveling in delight that she finally had an opportunity to bond with her omega. 

“Sam! Sam! Sam!” Alex panted, releasing her bite. The room was spinning for her, all she knew was the burn under her skin, how good it felt to have Sam inside her, and the searing need that followed each time Sam pulled out. 

“I told you to breathe.” Sam reminded, able to feel Alex beginning to freak out under her. 

“Fuck what's going on!?” Alex whimpered between cries of pleasure. 

Sam didn't stop or slow down, knowing it was what her mate needed. Instead, she ran a soothing hand through Alex's hair, pulling it out of her face and offering her soft kisses. “Shhh focus. I'm right here. Your alpha is right here focus on me.” 

“Sam?” Alex panted trying to catch her bearings. 

“Yes love. I'm right here.” 

“It's good, it's really good, but I… it hurts too.” Alex whined needily. 

“You are close right?” 

“Painfully so.” Alex nodded, rolling her hips onto Sam with desperation. 

“This is going to hurt at first ok? And then it will feel better.” Sam tested the base of her swelling knot against Alex's entrance, her perfectly warm soaked lips eagerly inviting her in as her core tightened, tipping over the edge. 

“Please! Please! Sam just do it!” Alex begged moving her hips in time with Sam, the sudden stretch of the swelling knot more than she expected, but simultaneously infinitely better. She was finally filled, long hot spurts of cum sealed inside of her by the over swollen knot of an alpha's first rut. Any fires died down, completely quenched as she held to the alpha, everything melting away hormones filling her with relief. 

“Good girl.” Sam purred. 

The words struck Alex deeper than they ever had, purely primal in how she adored the soft praise.

“Such a good girl.” Sam added seeing the smile on Alex's face. 

“Fuck. That… I… that feels so nice.” Alex nuzzled Sam. 

“I know baby girl, I know.” Sam held her tight. 

“God, you feel good.” Alex purred. 

“You feel pretty nice yourself love.” Sam returned. 

“I… feel weird.” Alex whimpered. 

“You will turn soon. Fuck I will too. Just cause I can be human right now doesn't mean my wolf likes it.” 

“You thi-Iii!” Alex screamed suddenly as she tried to pull away and sit up. 

“Oof! Baby don't sit up, just stay still until my knot goes down.” 

Alex whimpered and whined pressing herself back down onto Sam's knot, her body regretting trying to move too soon.

“Shhh baby. It's going to be ok. And I will show you how to turn. You will be safe and happy. And next month? We will run as a family. You, me and Ruby, all together.” Sam pushed herself deeper in attempting to soothe the scared new wolf. 

Alex whimpered hiding into Sam. 

“You are safe. Poor little wolf.” Sam calmed, running her hands down the back of Alex's head.

“I love you.” Alex whimpered softly. 

“I love you too.” 

“Why did it hurt? I… it?” 

“Your wolf is still young and scared, and she needs her alpha. So do you.” 

“Alpha.” Alex whispered like a newborn's first word. 

“Yes. I am your alpha. And you are my good omega.” 

“F… feel … weird?” 

“I know. That is my knot going down, the first one is shortest. The rest won't be so quick.” 

“No… I… my skin… is itchy? T… tight!” Alex's cadence picked up as she grew distressed. “Fuck! What's going on!” 

“Breathe, your turn is coming. It is ok. Natural.” Sam tested her slowly deflating knot to needy whimpers from the omega unready to lose it. 

“Sam!” Alex cried out scared.

“You are mine!” Sam roared. “As long as you are mine, you have nothing to fear.”   
Her tone softened again. 

Alex found true solace in the comforting strong words. She curled up, her body beginning to crack painfully on her, her bones breaking and reassembling as Sam shifted along with her. But, because she had her alpha, the horror show was ok; it was better than ok, it was beautiful and perfect. The two became something entirely different without changing in the slightest. Their wolves made more than a mess of the room, fucking vigorously and racing around, teaching Alex to use her new legs… and paws. 

They awoke some time after sunrise, human once more, cuddling together on a makeshift wolf bed hobbled together from torn and ripped remnants of mattress. Together they purred and nuzzled into each other, adoring the sensation of freedom waking up after a run, even if it was confined in the building of the bar. Sam spoke first, clinging to Alex scared, terrified beyond reason that the new wolf would hate what she had become, and by extent her maker as well. “Are you ok? The first can be…” 

“Yeah. The first was… scary, but… once we shifted. It was…” Alex knew she would never have the right words to describe the blissful experience of attuning with her inner animal, her wolf.

Sam stayed petrified on a precipice of uncertainty, hoping that what Alex meant was that she liked it, but still struck, horrified by just the thought that by turning Alex she may have lost her. 

“Dear lord, it's heavenly, isn't it? Feeling your wolf happy… in your mate's arms?” Alex turned around with the widest smile Sam had ever seen plastered on her face. 

“Yes. Yes it is.” Sam shed a tear of relief, pulling Alex in tighter. 

“Alpha.” Alex purred, kissing and licking at Sam's neck. 

“I think this alpha owes her omega a new bed.” Sam looked around seeing the disgusting mess of the room, not only was damn near every surface covered in bodily fluids she didn't dare contemplate what, but everything that could be had been knocked down and chewed on. “Maaaaybe even a whole new set of home furnishings.” 

“I don't care, as long as I have you.” Alex brushed aside, just adoring being close   
to her alpha. 

“I… ok love.” Sam kissed her mate's forehead. “So… how do you feel about being the pack's omega, not just mine?” 

“I'm already part of the pack-” Alex's head popped up. “Wait! If you are an alpha! Then what happened to Kara!” She scrambled up to her feet, immediately searching for her phone in the wreck of the room. 

“Alex.” Sam stood slowly. 

“Oh my God! What if she is hurt! What if I couldn't be there for her because I was off getting stuffed all night! It's all my fault!” Alex's head spun overwhelmed. 

“Shh.” 

“No! Not shh! Kara could be hurt! I! If you are an alpha! That means she is dead!” 

“No she isn't.” Sam strived to calm her omega. 

“How can you say that! You don't know that!”

“Because, I haven't felt normal for days, this isn't something that suddenly happened last night. We just didn't figure out what it was until it was literally poking you.” Sam chuckled at herself earning a furious look from Alex. “But you already knew all that. It is just that omega wolf in you so overprotective of your family, your pack who is freaking out.” 

“I!” Alex tried to calm herself. 

“You are freaking out, even though you know she is safe aren't you?” 

“Yes.” Alex whimpered. “You've been an alpha since the moment Cat stopped Kara's heart, haven't you?” 

“Yeah, I think so. I think that is why my mark finally showed on you.” Sam agreed.

“It must have something to do with why my powers haven't been working!” 

“All for the better!” Sam snarled. 

“Sam.” Alex whispered. 

“If you were going to use it to make yourself die if I protect you…” Sam was clearly trying to calm her hurt and fury for Alex's sake. “You have no idea how terrified I was, to think it was my fault that you would be hurt!” Sam shook holding back her emotions. 

“Yes. I do understand.” 

“No you don't!” Sam yelled. 

“Yes, I do.” Alex sniffed, wiping away tears. “I'm fucking terrified for Kara!”

“Alex…” Sam sighed moving in closer.

“Sam, what is going on! I know she is ok, but I still can't stop worrying!” 

“It will be ok.” Sam took Alex in a large hug. “Your wolf will be… hard to ignore at first, but you two will understand each other more over time. It gets easier. But for now.” Sam grabbed Alex's phone from discarded pants which had fallen under a nightstand. “Here is your phone, and I think it would be a good idea to go see your sister. Being able to see and hold her will put your wolf at ease.” 

“Ok.” Alex whimpered, needing to see her family. “But I wanna pick up Ruby on the way. I need to see that beautiful little angel too.” 

“Yeah. I miss our little kiddo too.” 

End of Chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

“K… Kara?” Lena whimpered, waking to the noise of angry growls and the bed shifting from under her. 

The wolf growled louder, standing over her mate protectively. 

“What's wrong girl?” Lena sat up, relieved that a couple hours sleep was enough to clear up her head and leave her feeling much less traumatized. “Hey, what is it?” 

Lena stroked Kara's soft pelt gently. 

Kara's growls slowed, her attention slowly turning back to Lena, her angry expression softening as Lena began to scratch behind her ears. 

“Talk to me girl, what's wrong?” Lena began scratching behind both of Kara's ears, earning a soft purr before Kara began to shift human. 

“I thought I told you not to treat me like a puppy!” Kara gave a playful growl, pinning Lena's hands above her. 

“But you are just so damn cute when my scratching behind your ears makes you purr.” Lena smiled a little too wide. 

Kara snarled, her strength an imminent and evident force. “Mine.” 

“Fuck Kara if you are going to do that to me…” 

“I would only ever do that to you if you wanted my love.” Kara took only a moment to enjoy her dominant position of pinning down her mate before letting go. 

“I do want you to. My puppy.” Lena knew exactly what she was doing with the outrageous taunt. 

“You are still under the influence.” Kara growled, wishing to assert her dominance once more, but instead, she stayed the loving caretaker of her mate. 

“Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A!” Lena rattled off easily. 

“I… sober or not how the hell did you do that?” Kara laughed. 

“Do I need to close my eyes and touch my nose now?” Lena gave a playful angry glare. 

“I can think of one thing you could close your eyes and do.” Kara growled. 

“Now what's that?” Lena stole a quick kiss. 

Kara kissed back deeper, her wolf reminding her how desperate she was to bond her mate, to finally soothe the burn her alpha biology raged with. 

Lena moaned back, Kara's scent almost as intoxicating as her blood had been. It was so much more concentrated now that Kara was in her rut, that the moon was full and high. Her strength permeated through Lena's very soul, reminding her that if they were to bond it would mean the wolf would spend every waking moment of her life dedicated to simply protecting her and keeping her happy. Lena held tight to this truth, praying it could be both a cushion and a means to compel herself to ask for what she needed once more. “Kara I love you. You already know I want this more than anything.” 

“I know that you don't just want it. You need it.” Kara paused still scared but finally believing she could be better, be what the woman she loved deserved after years of living as something she hated. 

Lena swallowed, Kara's words weren't just correct, they were what she had so far refused to say, not wanting to pressure Kara. She was stunned to learn just how transparent she had been, but not entirely surprised. 

Kara flourished her left hand in the midst of Lena's processing, the result seeming something so much more similar to a magic trick than the pseudo proposal it was. 

“This is yours.” The words had already left Kara's lips before Lena had even come close to processing what it meant. The tarnish somehow showed only the slightest glimmer in the moonlight while retaining a near-iridescent quality. “It will protect you.” 

“Wa… what is it?” Lena furrowed her brow, still fighting to understand. 

“It's a ring can't you see that?” Kara grinned. 

“Yeah but normal rings don't protect people.” Lena rolled her eyes. 

“This won't protect a human, nor a vampire. Only a wolf.” 

“Normal rings don't protect wolves either.” Lena feigned exasperation with Kara's playful vagueness. 

“I don't remember calling it normal. But I'm surprised you don't recognize it.” 

“It's the one Cat gave you?” 

“She gave it to you.” Kara corrected. 

“Why?” It was clear to Lena that this ring was no simple thing just from the way Kara held it, but it didn't compute. It made no sense that Cat of all people would give this away, and to her of all people. Lena knew Cat wasn't a bad person, but she also knew that Cat liked Kara, and more than she cared to admit. Lena could see the hidden hints of jealousy each time she saw Cat, and the fact that that woman would do something for her made nearly no sense. 

Kara understood, seeing the complex confusion all across Lena's expression. Kara kissed at Lena's neck and began kissing down Lena's body as she spoke “Because you will be the omega. The alpha may be perceived as the leader, but the omega is the life of the pack.” Kara's kisses traveled down between Lena's breasts and stopped over her abdomen. “Without our omega… the pack dies.” 

Lena moaned, the kisses such a soft kindness melting her heart and calling to her core. 

“You know… the Omega is… expected to carry… to carry on our lineage?” Even though Kara continued her loving kisses at Lena's belly, her eyes were pinned on Lena's face watching for her reaction, weary of the woman being afraid or deterred by the thought of children.

“You didn't read the book did you?” Lena giggled, allowing her head to rest against the pillows as she slipped her hands over Kara's head urging her to continue the kisses slowly turning to gentle love bites.

“I skimmed it.” Kara brushed aside, continuing her work of adoration at Lena's core.

“The omega gets pregnant.” 

Kara huffed shrugging off the new knowledge. 

“She was happy.” 

“Just because one omega is happy about being pregnant doesn't mean you will be.” 

Kara growled out of worry. 

Lena massaged her fingertips over Kara's scalp, running her fingers through the Alpha's long silky hair. “I've always wanted to have children of my own.” Lena assured. 

“It isn't just one or two. Fuck, Cat has been popping out one or two a year for the past decade or two.” Kara warned. 

“I want to have your whole damn litter Kara.” 

“Then you won't need these.” Kara looked up smiling as she slipped two fingers into either side of Lena's panties, slowly pulling them down Lena's long legs, purring and growling as she slipped them down. Kara nearly lost herself in the scent of her mate ready for her as she layed a soft kiss just over Lena's clitoris. 

“Kara!” Lena squirmed, the touch far too gentle, but still tremendously tantalizing. 

“You smell so good my love.” Kara lingered, licking up and around Lena's sex, ensuring that the woman was more than ready for what was to come. 

“Kara! Stop teasing!” Lena whined. 

“Ok. Ok.” Kara smiled, climbing back up the bed to be completed on top of Lena again. “But first I want you to put the ring on. It won't do anything to soothe your first heat, but it will soothe your turn. The first one is often rather painful, and I don't want this to be an unpleasant experience for you.” Kara made a show of revealing the ring once again. 

“I never said yes.” Lena teased. 

“You do remember wolves mate for life right?” Kara was displeased. 

“Yes love.” Lena giggled, taking Kara's hand holding the ring with her left. 

“If you aren't comfortable, if you are hurting… if anything! If anything is wrong! You need to tell me. Ok?” She was stern and strict, needing to be confident that Lena would speak her mind if she were anything less than happy. 

“Yes love.” 

Kara softened, lowering her head to kiss Lena's hand directly on her ring finger as she slipped the ring on slowly. “May you always be safe and protected, my love; my omega.” The ring still resonated with Lena as if it had always been intended to be hers; it was finally where it belonged; home. As if she needed any further proof, the second it fell into place the ring seemed to tighten perfectly to her size, clinging to her, refusing to leave it's home. 

Lena pulled her hand in close, bringing it over her heart protective, adoring the security of the promise the ring was. “W...won't it fall off when I turn?” 

“No. Only you can take it off now. I won't lie, I don't understand the charms or magic it holds but I have seen its strength, for that reason I'm glad you will wear it.” Kara answered, kissing the ring as it rested on her mate's hand. 

“You can stop stalling now.” Lena opened her legs, hooking them around Kara and pulling her in closer. 

Kara growled at the dominant move. “You are going to be a good girl and turn over, now.” 

“W… what?” Lena whimpered softly, stunned, but knowing from the Alpha's tone alone that she wanted no argument. 

“Turn over and stick your ass up like a good little girl.”   
Lena's face and ears burned a bright red with embarrassment. 

“Would you not prefer that? Being fucked like a wolf.” 

Lena yelped. 

“I can see how much you want it written all over your face. Now are you going to turn over for me, or am I going to have to turn you over myself?” Kara offered, placing her sturdy hands on Lena's hips. 

Lena's throat was dry and cracked as she tried to reply with a taunt. “Th- the second.” Before she had even finished Kara had flipped her over and pulled her up by the hips, a powerful hand on her shoulders pressing her down into the bed. Lena moaned out, feeling perfectly exposed, the cold air between them brushing over her damp entrance. 

“What's wrong?” Kara growled, dragging her nose up Lena's spine, breathing in the woman with all the love and reverence she had in her heart. 

Lena moaned pleased, pressing herself back and up, feeling the heat of Kara's arousal against her ass. A deep rumble built in her as she slickened further craving   
Kara. As Kara's slim but muscular arms wrapped around her, one around the small of her waist, and one over her chest Lena began to whimper and whine. The rumble quickly turned to an ache then to a growing near excruciating need as she felt Kara's still hardening length against her upper thigh and lower ass. 

“You are dripping.” Kara mused, feeling Lena's wetness roll down her leg and against her cock. 

“I! God! Of course I am! I can feel your… against me! Why are you taking so long!” Lena snapped irritable with ache. 

“Too sheepish to say the word cock?” Kara rolled her hips up, sliding the underside of her sex against Lena's drenched labia. 

“Guugh! Kara!” Lena dug her nails into the bed, needing something to hold onto. 

“That's it.” Kara allowed her alpha to enjoy just a little too much, teasing her lips along Lena's neck. 

“Kara!” Lena yelled. 

“How bad do you want me inside of you?” Kara's low growl only made the pain worse for the soon to be wolf, positioning her tip directly against Lena's entrance without pushing in at all.

“Kara! Please!” 

“Answer my question.” Kara nipped at Lena's earlobe and then she flicked her tongue along it. 

“I need it like I need air!” Lena gasped and panted out. “Please, I feel empty! Ok! I feel empty and it hurts and I need you!!” she yelled exhausted with the torture, just needing Kara already. 

Kara's kisses moved to the back of Lena's neck as one of her hand moved to pull Lena's hair off to one side. “It will be worse than this every time. It will hurt, you will feel weak, there will be nothing you can do to stop it. The only thing that will be able to help you is me. You still want this?” 

Lena turned her head looking back with a soft nod. “More than anything, now please. Make me yours. Make me... me again. Set me free.” 

“Of course my love.” Kara slipped inside of Lena slowly, moaning at the perfect heat of her mate's sex. 

Lena shook and shivered, pressing her head into the mattress and her ass up, meeting Kara's thrust. “God, Kara!” Lena's eyes rolled back, completely overwhelmed as she felt Kara's hot breath in time with a second thrust. 

“Good girl, good girl, that's it. Relax, if you are tense it won't be pleasant.” Kara pulled Lena closer from her waist and stroked her fingers down Lena's spine. 

“Uuugh how could I be tense with you!? Ohhh!” Lena panted, little more than gelatin on the bed as even just Kara's slow thrusts threatened to make her melt and boil away. 

“Good girl.” Kara growled, her wolf already fantasizing of Lena's belly filled with pup's. 

“Please please dear God more!” Lena cried out, grabbing one of Kara's hands and holding to it, needing more contact with the alpha. 

“Dear Lord I do love hearing your voice broken and desperate.” Kara bucked in harder, a delicious tension building within her. 

Lena's breaths hastened, Kara’s length pounding in and out of her, giving her everything she had been craving since the first day she had taken in Kara's tempest of an odor. All of her had needed this from that moment forward whether or not she knew, and now, she finally had it. 

“Are you close?” Kara panted, her thighs quivering as she held her climax. 

“Kara! I! I! I'm! Already!” Lena cried out, thrusting herself backward, her voice giving out a scream that cracked in ecstasy as her climax hit. 

Kara's growls were furious as she continued thrusting into the woman clamping down around her. “I'm going to bite you!” 

“Yes! Please!” Lena's body had already begun to change; as if it hadn't already been slowly doing so for weeks. She needed the bite, craved it like nothing ever before, the flesh of her marking itching and burning up until the moment it was soothed by Kara's teeth breaking her skin, forming the perfect permanent marking, do demonstrate that Lena was hers! Her mate alone! The bite was accompanied with Kara's cock slamming all the way inside of her, her knot swelling and her cum shooting into Lena in thick ropes, filling her completely. “Kara!” Lena screamed, unsure if she would burst from her Alpha's copious seed spilling into her or from the knot filling her entrance like nothing had before. Kara pulled tight at the omega, holding her close as their climaxes ebbed. “Kara.” Lena chuckled breathless, feeling Kara lick and suck at the bite. She was clearly trying to care for and clean the wound, but Lena couldn't help but think she was supposed to be the bloodsucker. 

“What?” Kara giggled back, still licking up the wound, adamant that she would care for it. 

“Nothing. I'm just… happy.” Lena purred. 

“I'm glad.” Kara pressed her knot in slightly deeper, growling furious as she felt some of her own cum slip back out. 

Lena gasped out a moan. “Kara fuck! Too full don't do that!” 

“Don't act like it hurt now. I know that moan of yours, you loved it.” 

“I can love something even if it hurts.” Lena protested while trying to gather her breath. 

“I'm gonna move us on our side ok?” Kara stroked Lena's side. 

“Mhmm, that sounds nice.” Lena whimpered, her body feeling sore and achy.

“It's gonna be ok.” Kara whispered, kissing the mark once more. 

“I… I know.” Lena defended, perplexed that Kara thought she didn't think it would be. 

“You are shaking.” Kara assured. 

“I… am…” Lena realized as Kara pulled a blanket over the two of them. The psychological comfort of the blanket did more to calm Lena than the warmth it provided as she continued shivering. 

“Are you sore? Is anything hurting?” Kara did her best to soothe Lena. 

“Yeah. I… feel like I spent nine hours at the gym yesterday.” Lena attempted to describe how she felt. 

“Ok then, that's the turn, it is coming soon. It won't be too painful because of the ring… Hopefully. But the first is certainly disorienting.” Kara continued with the most gentle loving touches and caresses she could, doing her best to soothe the blooming omega as she grew tense. 

“How long do I have? Until…” 

“There is nothing to be afraid of.” Kara turned Lena's head ensuring that they could see each other's eyes. “Nothing. I will be here with you the whole way. You will wake as the beautiful combination of human and animal you were always meant to be, cuddled up in my arms. Safe, secure, protected, by your alpha.” 

“I-” Lena went to speak, to thank the alpha, to express her love once more, but she was cut off by the Alpha's lips on her own. It was a quick chaste kiss, but it was all Lena needed to know that Kara was right, she would have nothing to be afraid of.

“Our wolves will raid your kitchen.” Kara smiled. 

“God… I… I'm going to be able to taste again.” Lena whimpered longingly. 

“Well your wolf, then you.” Kara smiled back. “But yes. And… I'm very glad you are happy.” 

Lena's eyelids grew heavier, feeling weak, the sound of Kara's and every other heart for miles slowing and softening. She wasn't asleep for long, but it was long enough for her whole world to change. She awoke, Kara's knot smaller and shrinking but still inside her. Her stomach rumbled furious with hunger, a hunger which felt beautiful to her. She no longer craved to bury her fangs! Lena stopped mid-thought attempting to brandish fangs, feeling nothing appear. 

“Mhmm” Kara hummed drowsily. 

“I'm not a vampire anymore!” Lena cheered, accidentally moving too much and causing Kara to slip out of her. “Oooh!” Lena moaned, cum and slick dripping out of her as she felt beyond empty in comparison.   
Kara growled, displeased by the thought of even so much of a drop of her seed   
slipping from Lena's slit. 

The change was almost immediate. Lena moved directly to her hands and knees, her body beginning to contort. “Kara!” She cried out, a snout forming as her senses were overwhelmed by both Kara's scent and the scent of beautifully aging cattle carcasses ready and rare awaiting to be feasted upon downstairs.

Kara experienced with the turn, shifted with ease, licking at Lena's ear, doing her best to distract the omega from anything painful as she shifted. 

“W… what about the ring! It will fall off.” Lena worried, only to see Kara point to the metal seeming to melt to her skin, shifting with her. Lena whimpered confused as her bones cracked, breaking and reforming, the ring surely doing its job as the pain was dulled to nothing more than that of popping a tight joint. She didn't even notice as she fell, rolling off the bed. Her sturdy wolf body took the hit without any pain, but Kara still let down protective after her. 

Lena purred with delight, her wolf awake and free as she felt Kara's nose prodding at her neck. She gave a pleased whine, rolling back onto her feet and nuzzling her alpha. 

Kara nuzzled back, hearing the rumble within the omega's stomach. The alpha directed Lena to follow, pointing her head towards the stairs, directing the clumsy new wolf. 

Lena's steps were uncoordinated and awkward, inefficient and cumbersome. She would make one step, right front, left front, left back and collapse back down onto the ground. Kara got a sweet chuckle each time she saw the omega make a misstep, but she still stayed by Lena's side. Each time the pup fell down her alpha was fast to help her back up, going as far as to offer a lowered head for Lena to rest on for support as they traversed the stairs. 

The night would be a blur for Lena by the time she woke, a beautiful torrent of fucking and feasting, devouring at least a whole cow between them in between vigorous matting and bonding sessions. But the one thing she would never be able to forget was how she felt she could finally breathe now that she no longer needed to feed as she had before. She was finally herself again, even if that meant being a four and a half foot wolf. She could finally breathe. 

End of Chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

 

“Mommies!” Ruby ran from the circle surrounding the campfire the second she could smell her parents heading towards her from upwind. 

“Ruby!” Cat stood, falling back down to the log she had been sitting on. “R… Ruby don't run off!” Car whimpered breathless, yet to catch the scent of the newly bonded pair. 

“Mom!” Adam rushed to Cat's side.

“I… I'm fine.” The exhausted omega brushed aside, catching sight of the pair. 

“Hey there sweetheart!” Sam purred to the sight of her beautiful pup.

“Rube!” Alex cheered, so excited she fell down onto all fours, shifting with ease and knocking the pup over as she tackled her and smothered the child with kisses. 

“A! Alex!?” Ruby laughed and giggled, hugging to the wolf much larger than her. 

“Umm, mom…” Adam warned.

“I can see. Fuck I can smell it now.” Cat groaned. 

“Ohhhh mommy said a bad word.” Another of Cat's younger children spoke up. 

“Adam take them home.” 

“Them?” Adam questioned.

“All the kids. Take them home. Now!” 

“What's wrong?” Adam worried. 

“We lucked out that the rest of the pack is already gone but I can't have the kids breaking the news to the pack.” Cat brushed aside. 

“Wait, mom! How… I mean … Is she an-” 

“Get them out of here now!” Cat demanded cold. 

“Fine. But what about you? How are you gonna get home?” 

“I will find a ride!” Cat snapped angrily. “I'm sorry! Just, please. This is needs to come from them when the pack hears, not from rumors filtered through the eyes of our pack's youngest.” Cat softened, attempting to soothe the effects her stress might have on even her eldest. 

“Ok mom.” Adam sighed, standing and whistling to garner the family's attention. 

“Here.” Cat handed off a credit card. “Tell them that they are going to the movies.” 

“Thanks.” Adam nodded taking the card. 

“Please nothing M rated... And limit it to seven popcorn and drinks?” Cat was clearly worn and exhausted. 

“It's Saturday, there are the freebies downtown, everyone will love it, and they have a kids deal for the snacks.” Adam assured, waving his hand in the air as the youngins circled in around him. 

“Adam. Thank you. Thank you so much for stepping up and… being able to help ever since he…” Cat needed her son to know she appreciated how quickly he had matured in order to help keep the family together. 

“I know Mom, I know.” Adam assured Cat before she could even finish. “Come on now guys! Movie time!” Afma cheered, any hint of downtrodden suddenly gone from his voice as he wore a cheery smile directing the family towards the two oversized minivans, throwing a pair of keys to his eldest sister who had just gotten her license a month earlier after many failed attempts. 

“I thought I wasn't allowed to drive with the kids in the car?” She questioned, immediately rethinking her decision to speak out against her rare chance to drive. 

“Mom needs some time so we are taking everyone to the movies. I think they are playing the original Lilo and stitch downtown at the freebies.” Adam was almost overly pensive with his decision, but there was some clear relief on his face when he found it.

“Awww!” Emelia cheered, excited for the blast from the past. 

“The youngest could use a reminder of what family really is.” He almost felt guilty that most of his brothers and sisters never met his other mother, that all they ever knew as an alpha was Raymond. 

“I like that idea.” Emelia cheered along, grabbing some of her siblings and ushering them towards the car. 

“Alex!” Ruby couldn't stop giggling and the omega assaulted her with wolf kisses. 

“Aye, I wanna hold my kid too!” Sam teased, petting her omega softly.   
Alex whimpered, looking up. 

“What happened!? How did Alex!? The moon is already set!” Ruby was so full of questions. 

“Well! Umm!” Sam stalled. 

“Your mommy is an alpha.” Alex answered, shifting back to human and hugging the alpha all before she realized she was now naked. She ran behind her alpha hiding herself from both Ruby and the now approaching Cat. 

“Now you are a true wolf.” Cat teased.

“Don't worry it happens to all of us.” Ruby shrugged. 

“Love you baby.” Sam reached behind herself and grabbed Alex's ass.   
She yelped aroused, embarrassed and surprised. “Sam!” 

“Hehe.” The alpha cracked quite the smile. 

“Asshole!” Alex hissed silently into Sam's ear. 

“Here, I started packing a second set of clothes after Raymond kept pissing over all Kara's stuff.” Cat threw a pack at Sam, almost falling over as she did. 

“Cat! Are you ok?” Ruby turned around. 

“Yeah. I… I'm fine.” Cat took a knee, trying to allow herself to catch her breath. 

“What happened.” The alpha’s tone cold and demanding. 

“Nothing.” Cat fought to return to her feet. 

“What happened!” Sam's tone left absolutely no room to argue; it was so distinctly   
alpha a shiver ran through both omega's spine, all their instincts awakened by the force of Sam's words.

“Sam.” The name half a plea half a moan from Alex's lips directly into her Alpha's ear. 

“I'm not certain.” Cat's head bowed out of submissive instinct, and reflexive self-preservation.

“I didn't ask if you knew what happened. I asked what happened.” Sam snapped. 

“Some of the male wolves attacked me last night.” Cat answered guiltily, as if she believed it were her fault. 

“Your heat was much worse wasn't it?” Sam was much more understanding. 

“So much.” Cat nodded. “One of the oldest wolves said they've seen it before. If an   
omega lives long enough they go through… well, wolf menopause? And the last heat can be… Hellish.” 

Alex winced with newfound empathy. 

“Yeah! But Cat fought them off with ease! Forget being an alpha I wanna be an omega like her!” Ruby cheered.   
Sam laughed and patted her daughter on the head. 

“Yes, well, it was a rough night for me. But… how was your night?” Cat asked knowingly to the both of the new mates.

“How did you know?” Sam stood tall. 

“How did she know what baby?” Alex grabbed the pack from her Alpha's hand, still overly uncomfortable being naked.

“How'd you know I would be an alpha? Did you know this would happen when you decided to 'kill’ Kara.” Sam provided air quotes. 

“What!?” Alex perked up, no longer solely focused on clothing herself, as her protective momma wolf instincts kicked in. 

“I didn't know. But… I had my suspicions. Which were confirmed when that marking of hers showed clear as day when you picked me and Kara up. When it showed the moon and not a skull.” 

“Wait!? You knew it would affect my powers!” Alex barked out. 

“Not with any certainty!” Cat was quick to assure. “But… yeah, I had my theories.” 

“You better start talking before I-” Sam interrupted a steaming Alex with a hand on her shoulder. 

“I did what the pack needed. What my family needed. They needed an alpha who would lead them to something better. For that reason, I have no regrets.” Cat admitted with a twinge of guilt. 

“You risked my sister's life to-” Alex yelled with murderous intent. 

“To save her life, and improve everyone else's.” Sam answered for Cat. 

“Is everyone going to stop fighting now?” Ruby complained.   
Alex growled furious. 

“Yes. We are done. Because all Cat ever did is protect those she loved… and especially considering no one was actually hurt, I can't fault her for that.” Sam answered for Alex who huffed in frustration as she turned away and began to throw on clothes. 

“Good. Now… could you spare a ride back into town? I'd prefer to call a pack meeting before word gets out of the two of you.” Cat requested. 

“We are headed to Lena's to grab some breakfast and allow Alex to see her sister. You are welcome to tag along.” Sam offered to protesting growls from her omega. 

“Thanks.” Cat hung her head heading towards their car in order to give them some privacy, not a fan of being so thoroughly loathed.

Sam inhaled in preparation for Alex's fury as she turned to see her mate clothing herself. She let loose a small growl, adoring the sight of Alex's breasts only covered with soft bruises of love bites. 

“She could have killed Kara.” Alex growled.

“She did what she knew was best.” Sam corrected, able to understand the older wolf more than she ever could have anticipated. 

“She did it all for herself!” Alex spat! 

“That is where you are wrong. That woman still has to tell everyone she loves that she has been lying to them about killing their alpha for over a week!” 

“Pfft! Why would she even tell them.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Because! They deserve the truth. Kara deserves to come home. To no longer live in fear, couped up in that butchery.” 

“She played with Kara's life all for her own gain!” 

“No!” Sam roared, startling even her own child. “She did it for the pack! For Kara! For me! Hell! Even for you! This was the only way you would be able to see your sister outside that butchery ever again.” Sam was infuriated with her mate still being mad at the woman who had so clearly to her been fighting and sacrificing her everything for them. 

Alex huffed looking away as she righted her clothes. She knew Sam was right, but that didn't mean she liked the chances Cat was taking any more. 

“We would be lucky to end up as wise as her.” Sam sighed taking Alex in a large hug. 

Alex growled back, refusing to admit that she agreed. 

“Good girl.” Sam kissed Alex's forehead. 

“Can we go to Lena's now? I'm hungry!” Ruby griped. 

“But didn't you eat the rabbits!?” Sam teased. 

“I did, but that was last night!” Ruby countered. 

“Fine fine, let's go.” Sam huffed as if it were some monumental task before giving the pup a smile and a reassuring pat on the back. “Now you go catch up to Cat and thank her for taking you out to the forest for the moon.”

“Okay!” Ruby sang, running to catch up with the older wolf. 

“You aren't gonna tell her?” Alex waited until Ruby was out of hearing range. 

“Tell Ruby what?” Sam turned to her mate. 

“Not Ruby, Cat! Aren't you going to tell her about last night? About the fact that we are short one pseudo controlled vampire and one pile of one-armed dust?” Alex raised a worried eyebrow. 

“She deserves ten minutes of peace.” Sam deflected. 

“She is the only one any of the vampires will listen to! She is the only recognized leader of the wolf pack!” Alex argued. 

“She is also an exhausted woman who has been fighting for all of us. We can at least give her a couple of hours of peace.” Sam answered resolute.

“Fine.” Alex rolled her eyes before hugging tight to Sam.

“And I thought you were mad at me.” Sam chuckled. 

“I am. But that doesn't mean I don't need my alpha.” Alex protested with a purr and a nuzzle. 

“Yes, you are clearly furious with me. My good little omega.” Sam hugged Alex, running her hands up and down her back. 

Alex purred deeper, adoring her alpha's touch, needing it. 

“Time to go baby. We will see your sister soon.” 

End of Chapter 57


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Author’s Note: Hey! So, First up, I officially have the whole story completely finished and edited. I will be posting one chapter a day until I hit chapter 59 which is the final chapter. Second, as some readers alredy know, I have been planning to offer this story as an ebook on amazon. Well, It is actually available now. I don’t actually expect anyone to buy it, but I just thought it would be a really cool thing to do. Would love if anyone even just checked out the link. Don't worry, you don't need to buy it to see the end of the story, it will all be posted on A03 and FF by Monday or Tuesday of next week. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I absolutely adore you if you check out the link to the ebook!

https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara

 

Lena woke, her body a beautiful aching soreness which served to remind her how delicious each and every moment with her alpha fucking her senseless had been. It grew even better as she felt the alpha softly kissing at her neck and massaging her sore back. 

“How's my baby.” Kara whispered. 

“Mhmm stretched.” Lena purred. “God! I think I'm still leaking.” 

Kara hummed back, pleased by the idea. 

Before Lena knew what the alpha was doing she felt Kara's hand leave her back. She was overly startled and the couldn't help but moan softly as Kara slipped her fingers inside her still leaking slit. “Kara!” Lena moaned louder at the alpha toying with her entrance. 

Kara pulled her fingers back out, taking her index finger to her own lips, licking it clean before offering her middle finger to the omega. “Yup. Still leaking with my cum.” Kara rejoiced. 

“Ohhh.” Lena whimpered onto the alpha's finger, sucking their intermingled juices. 

“Good girl, suck on it nice and slow.” Kara growled, licking and sucking on Lena's neck. 

Lena moaned loudly, following instructions obediently. 

“Such a good girl.” Kara echoed, rocking herself against the omega, hardening as she did.

“Fuck… Kara.” Lena cried out, rocking her hips back, trying to coax Kara onto penetrating her all over again. 

“Good morning Vietnam- oh god! What the hell happened in here.” Jess staggered backward, immediately covering her eyes. Even the small glimpse was a terrifying mash-up of an extreme bukkake porno set and a horror film for cows. Copious amounts of both bovine ribs and pearlescent semen scattered the floors, walls and for god sakes somehow the ceiling too. 

“Eighties Robin Williams?” Kara squinted looking to the blushing vampire. 

“How do you have so much energy… it's barely daylight.” Lena complained. 

“Robin Williams movie marathon girls night last night, we finished on Jumanji. Who can watch Jumanji and not have energy!?” Jess yelled, still covering her eyes. 

Kara growled, catching sight of one of Jess's eyes wandering from between slightly parted fingers. 

Lena whimpered lowering her head for the dominant alpha. 

“Why don't you give us a bit to clean up… privately!” Kara's overly possessive growls threatened the vampire as she covered Lena's breasts and pussy by grabbing greedily at her. 

“A… alpha.” Lena whimpered.

Jess staggered before processing. “Wait! Wait! Wait! You two! Did you!” She dropped her hands in surprise and relief. 

“Yes! Now get your eyes off my omega!” Kara barked. 

“I'm me again Jess.” Lena smiled. 

“Ok! That's it! You two clean! I'm popping champagne for the wolves and blood for me!” Jess declared, relieved for her friend, swinging around and heading to the front door of the shop to turn the open sign back around. “We are closed today for sanitary reasons and celebration but mostly for celebration- oh... you four?” 

Alex waved a hand greeting the vampire with a smile through the clear glass door. 

“Closed already huh?” Cat raised an eyebrow. 

“What we celebrating?” Sam wrapped her arms around Alex. 

“Party?” Ruby questioned. 

“Y'all are gonna wanna clean up quick, we got guests.” Jess rolled her eyes, welcoming in the whole damn pack. 

“So? This was what you were so scared of me seeing that first morning? Mhmm that delicious cum of yours dripping from the ceiling?” Lena sat up, observing the mess they had made.

“Yeah.” Kara sighed, scratching the back of her back embarrassed. “Sorry. Haha, I'm sure you are glad I destroyed the safe room now that you know what I did in it.” 

“I love the idea of what you did inside that room. I… umm. I don't think I ever told you, but the day I gave you some… personal time to… calm yourself down after drinking my blood? I could hear you, your pained cries of need, your craving to release, but clearly having a hard time.”

“I'm not experienced with this thing!” Kara gestured to her still erect cock pointing right at Lena. 

“I know my love.” Lena kissed Kara, wishing she could sink lower and suck Kara off right there on the floor, but they both apparently had guests from the noises in the dining area. 

“Good girl.” Kara praised, able to smell Lena's thoughts and cravings to do such dirty degrading things. 

Lena's head lowered on its own, submissive and adoring the praise. “Kara…” 

“My good omega.” The word still so new to Lena's ears, but incomprehensibly perfect. 

“Fuck. I! Umm. Clean! We were planning to clean.” Lena reminded. 

“Yes, clean!” Kara agreed hastily confident that if she didn't they would end up spending hours on the floor fucking furiously. 

“Wait, wait, so you two…” Jess took a seat at the table with the two new mates, their child, and an aging omega. 

“Yeah.” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Mommies mated!” Ruby capped off her parents' remarks with much more enthusiasm than was appropriate for an eleven-year-old commenting on her mothers fucking. 

“Dear God. But… I… thought a pack could only have one alpha and one omega.” Jess shook her head still trying to piece that together. 

“It certainly hasn't happened for a long time. Hell, this might be the first instance. But apparently not. That said. I don't know how much of an omega I am anymore.” 

“What happened?” Cat had Jess's interest. 

“Uugh well apparently the last heat is the worst by far. One of the eldest wolves told me it was akin to wolf menopause.” 

“Are you ok? Judging by how scarred Kara is from seeing your heats I can't imagine how much worse the worst one would be.” Jess grimaced.

“It wasn't pleasant, but having the other wolfs jump me to take advantage of it was much worse.” 

“Yeah! But even if she was in pain! She fought them all off! It was amazing!” Ruby cheered.

“Yeah, apparently my scent was calling for any wolf.” 

“So you had a going out of business sale?” Jess hid a proud smile.

“Of a sorts.” Cat allowed with a roll of her eyes. 

“Are you ok?” Alex offered a sympathetic hand, having done more than her fair share of thought on the ride over. 

“It's nothing compared to what they will do to me when I tell them I lied about killing Kara.” Cat sighed. 

“They won't lay a finger on you.” Sam decreed.

“That is a nice thought Sam, but… I deceived them about the death of their alpha, and given that I am an omega they won't see that as anything other than me trying to protect myself. They won't take kindly to that, and I don't think even an alpha can stop them. 

“They WON'T lay a finger on you.” Kara echoed as she emerged from the kitchen   
with Lena at her side. “Because it won't just be one alpha stopping them.”

“That's a nice thought but-” 

“But nothing!” Sam cut off. 

“If they want to hurt you they will be going through us.” Kara supported. 

“And this omega!” Lena added, cuddling up to Kara, even the tarnished gleam of the ring she wore clear as day as she wrapped her arms around Kara. 

“Kara! You!?” Alex lept from her seat shocked and surprised. 

“Yeah… I guess I made an honest wolf of her.” Kara kissed Lena's forehead with pride, the omega cooing into her. 

Alex charged at them almost shifting she was so excited as she tackled them in an excited loving hug. 

“Woah!” Kara giggled, hugging her sister back happily. “I admit I overheard the whole, that Lil Ms. Mommy presented as an alpha last night and that you two did the doo, but seeing you almost shift.” Kara laughed. “That's a trip.” 

“I'm so happy for you two!” Alex cheered, Ruby clapping from her seat. 

“Thanks Alex.” Kara smiled. 

“Where did you get the ring!?” Alex awed as Lena offered her hand for inspection. 

“I thought you were packed up here ever since we faked your death?” 

“Ahhh” Sam realized where she had it before. 

“That was me.” Cat piped up. 

“I'm really sorry. I… I didn't know you would be presenting when I gave it to her.”   
Kara apologized to Sam. 

“It belongs with her, you presented first. And powers or not, Alex has a special position which makes it much riskier for her to be hurt or harmed.” Sam assured. 

“I… she lost her power!? Alex!” Kara worried for her sister. 

Jess gave an audible sigh of relief. 

“I don't know… the closer Sam got to me last night the weaker they were. This has never happened.” Alex shook her head a conflicted mixture of scared of being weak and relieved she would no longer be hearing voices anymore. “It might be gone completely, it might be just on the fritz.” 

“Well as long as you are ok.” Kara hugged her sister again. 

“I have my alpha.” Alex assured, looking back to Sam. “And my kid.” 

“Good.” Kara cheered.  
Lena gave Alex an understanding smile, already thoroughly familiar with the comfort Alex was referring to. There was nothing like the calm that accompanied being in the arms of one's alpha. 

“I… ummm. Jess?” Alex turned wincing, already certain Jess would despise the request. 

“Oh hell the fuck no!” Jess yelled. 

“Seriously!?” Sam glared at Jess while failing to hide a finger pointing at her   
daughter. 

“Hey, it's not like I'm five!” Ruby complained. “I know what the word means.” 

“Whatever she is asking you to do your gonna do it!” Sam ordered. 

“Just for a second!” Alex requested. “It's not like I could test it on Lena anymore!” 

The omega purred audibly, immeasurably relieved to no longer be a vampire.

“No, no, no go ahead, I love having necromancers control my every move!” 

“Really! Thanks!” Alex teased with a little more eagerness than she should have had.”

“No!” 

“Please? Just a second!”

“You cursed in front of my child.” Sam gave a threatening growl. 

“You two are quickly becoming my least favorite wolves!” 

“I promise I will never do it again.” Alex offered. 

“You should have opened with that!” Jess leaped up from her chair, offering herself to be manipulated if it meant it would never happen again. 

“Thank you!” Alex sang, raising her hands doing her best to summon any and all of her powers. 

Jess didn't move at all at Alex's attempts. “That… feels-” She was cut off.

“Like nothing!” Alex visibly deflated, dropping her shoulders and leaning over in frustration, allowing her head to hang in shame. 

“This feels weird! Very very weird! Please let go!” Jess strained.

“W! What!” Alex shot back up shocked and surprised. 

“Aagh god that is F! Fudging weird.” 

“Yeah, that was a great save.” Sam rolled her eyes. 

“Happy! You still have them! Uugh and it is weird and terrible as always.” 

“But… but this time I didn't mean to do that!” Alex had never lost control of her powers like this before, it had always been perfect and precise up until recently. 

“We will figure it out.” Sam moved to Alex, taking her in strong arms. “But let's relax for today.” 

“Yeah.” Alex agreed, moving to Ruby and holding her from behind. “How are you kiddo? Everything ok? You comfortable with everything.” Alex worried for the child she considered her own. 

“Yeah, umm but I do have a question!” Ruby answered. 

“What's up Rube, ask away.” 

“Umm now that you two are mated… am I gonna have a little sister or brother?” Ruby pondered. “I'd be a great big sister! I swear!” She boasted. 

Both of her parents laughed relieved it was nothing more problematic. “Maybe we get a dog first?” Sam joked to a soft whimper of disappointment from her mate whose omega instincts already had her craving to be full with pups. 

“Thought you already had one!” Jess stifled a laugh as Lena swatted her shoulder.   
Ruby growled at the vampire. 

“Sorry, but you are not helping your case.” 

“Bad!” Lena snapped at her friend.

“Sorry. Sorry.” 

“I certainly hope so hun. Now we just gotta talk your mom into knocking me up.” Alex kissed her daughter's cheek. 

“Maybe sooner rather than later.” Sam smiled and hugged her girls. 

“Wait, I have a question too, talking about dogs, wolves, and pups.” Jess introduced, her eyes landing on Cat. “How the hell does a wolf end up named Cat?” 

“Jess! I… I’m not sure why but i feel like that is rude!” Lena reprimanded with a hint of doubt hiding her own curiosity. 

“No! No! It’s not! It’s perfectly fine. It’s a funny story actually!” Cat laughed, now that she had stolen all of each of the five women’s attention. “Not many wolves are as special as me and Ruby over there. She and I were both born as werewolves.”

“Yeah.” Sam followed.

Ruby wore a wide smile, feeling extra special.

“Well when I was born, my parents, both wolves, alpha and omega in fact, thought I acted a lot more like a cat than a wolf pup. They always said that they figured Kitten wouldn't age well, so they went with Cat instead, Cat Grant!” Cat explained with pride.

“Aww!” Kara cooed.

“That is so sweet.” Lena added.

“Well shit, I didn't expect it to be down right adorable or nothin, I was just making a joke.” Jess huffed, earning a laugh from the rest of the women. 

“So umm! Do we have any steaks left?” Kara asked Lena hopefully, moving the topic towards food on behalf of her growling stomach. 

“Do we have any anything left?” Lena chuckled back. 

“Yeah, we should probably lock up the beef next time we turn huh?” 

“Yeah.” Lena agreed. “But I think I can scrounge something up.” 

“Yay breakfast!” Ruby cooed. 

“It will be ready soon kid. Just hold tight.” Lena hummed, giving glancing hopeful eyes to Kara that pleaded for the two of them to make one of their own and soon. 

End of Chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

“How's my good omega.” Kara whispered into Lena's ear after the guests had vacated and the back room had been cleaned and sanitized. 

“Kara.” Lena's voice grew weak for the alpha so easily. Kara's hot breaths drove the new wolf mad as they brushed over the flesh of her neck.

“How wet are you for me? Kara growled pleased with her own boldness. 

“God. Baby.” Lena whimpered, pushing herself against Kara just to get thrown playfully against a wall before Kara pinned her down. 

“I asked you a question “ Kara delighted as she could smell Lena's need rising. 

“Kara!” Lena gasped. “I… if you don't stop I am going to need new pants!” 

“Mhmm, I don't think you are going to be needing pants at all until we leave for the pack meeting.” Kara decided, her hard cock threatening to rip her pants open as she bucked up into Lena's warm ass. 

Lena yelped out, grinding back against Kara. The alpha almost roared into her ear as her hands gripped the omega's hips, directing them perfectly against her cock. 

“I! I! Thought!” Lena gasped out fighting to gather her breath. “I thought it would only hurt on the night of the full moon.” 

Kara immediately softened, the alpha bravado quickly shrugged off in favor of caring for her mate. “Are you ok!?” 

“Yes.” Lena giggled, wantonly pushing her ass back out against Kara. “But get on with it already. I don't know why but I'm still all achy.” Lena found just the right angle, rubbing herself against Kara's member. 

“We didn't get to start out mating till the early morning, your body hasn't had enough. That perfect little pussy of yours is still hungry for me.” Kara reached around, grabbing Lena's sex through her clothes. 

Lena couldn't help but shift slightly, clawing at the wall in front of her as Kara began to massage her gently. 

Kara growled into Lena's ear shifting with her. “That's it, give in, enjoy.” Kara urged, ripping off what was left of Lena's clothing as the two of them found some human animalistic balance. 

“Kara!” Lena howled out.

Kara directed them both down onto the floor, flexing and allowing her clothing to fall off as well. The omega felt her body flood with heat once more, her body dripping with ease, the pads of Kara's fingers toying with the mess that was her desperate entrance. 

“Please, I need it!” Lena's voice strained as her body had already begun to clamp down on the nothing inside of her, needing the alpha to fill her.

Kara answered her omega's plea with a swift thrust, easily burying herself down to the hilt. There was absolutely nothing in the world like feeling herself fully encompassed by her mate, the heated drenched velvet of her mate's pussy clamping and releasing it's grip on her, massaging her member like nothing else ever could. 

Lena howled out once more in craving, Kara's simply stationary sitting inside her nowhere near enough. Kara took to the call for action, rutting her hips up and pulling back just to ram deeper into Lena once more. She held hard to Lena's hips, forcing the wolf on her hands and knees back onto her cock as she thrusted in.   
The omega panted and moaned out, her body being perfectly violated and filled to the brim. Kara's cock seemed as if it had stretched and formed her pussy to the perfect shape and size only for her the previous night, and having her back inside was absolutely nothing but heavenly. Lena could feel each and every drop of Kara's pre-cum leaking out of her and into her sex. It drove her wolf mad, the knowledge that her alpha was enjoying her body, that the wolf was pleasuring her, and only her. Her wolf needed Kara, needed to be stuffed and filled with the alpha and her seed. Everything primal within her knew exactly what the purpose of this pleasure was; this ecstasy was their body's reward for preserving themselves, for furthering their bloodline. They needed to breed. Lena had always wanted children, although for years as a devout lesbian she figured it would be through adoption with her late fiance. But now that she was a wolf, a wolf with the ability to mate and breed like this? She both primary and emotionally craved it, images of Kara spilling her seed inside her again and again until she was growing round with Kara's pups. She lost herself in the fantasy and how it made her drip with an astounding need. 

Kara could feel it, she knew exactly the thoughts that were running through Lena's mind, the fantasies of her belly growing round with their children. She growled into Lena's ear, equally aroused with the delightful dream. Her hips hitched from their furious thrusts as she felt her climax approaching, it threatened to break her and melt her mind in pleasure as she felt her knot begin to swell. 

Lena panted out, clawing into the ground, able to feel her climax coming as well.   
The two let loose their most primal of howls, the two of them locking their bodies together as they came. Kara's knot swelled, the two feeling as if their flesh was being stretched in the most perfect way. 

They shifted back the rest of the way to human collapsing on the ground, deep heavy pants taking up the only sounds in the room as Kara's body continued to spray herself inside of Lena to both of their delight. 

“Such a good girl.” Kara praised. 

“T… thank you.” Lena whimpered out between breaths. 

“Are you ok? Did you enjoy?” 

“God so much.” 

“You sure you want?” Kara whispered, pulling the hair from Lena's face and neck. 

“God I want your children so bad!” Lena cried out. 

Kara growled pleased, nipping gently at Lena's neck. “You are so perfect.”

Lena whined adoring the praise. 

“What about the pack? Are you certain you would like to attend the meeting? To… to take part in the cluster fuck that having two alphas and omegas must be?” 

“It is your family Kara, now more than ever. Lena answered. 

“I know, but that doesn't mean you need to obligate yourself to become the pack's omega.” 

“I want to be.” Lena decided. 

“I…” 

“I want to be a part of your family too. I have only had Jess as family ever since…” 

“I… didn't you have anyone el-?” Kara was cut off. 

“After what I did to my fiance? No. I left town and I moved here. I heard there were a couple of cities with enough vampires to help keep me alive and I chose this one. I never looked back. As far as my family knows I've been dead for years. 

“I… but you could cont-” 

“No. I can't.” Lena disagreed. “But I can become a part of your family. I love you. And I will love them too.” Lena cut off, shrinking insecure into Kara's arms. 

The alpha held her omega tighter, doing her best to soothe her mate until her knot deflated and the two of them needed to leave. 

The self-exiled alpha and her omega snuck into the back of the bar about an hour before any of the other pack members would arrive. Lena brought with her the cleanest scraps she could salvage from the mess she and Kara had left after their turn. It was perfectly good beef that the fitting family of five enjoyed, but after what her wolf had done in that room, Lena couldn't sell it in good conscience anymore. The wolves rejoiced and relaxed as best they could. All of them, even Ruby could tell this meeting would ruffle feathers like none had before. The ideation of two alphas had until the previous night been unthinkable to any of the pack save maybe Cat. 

But they blocked the stress of the meeting out as they shared a warm meal. Both mated pairs held each other close, their instincts still on high after the moon. Ruby stayed close to her mothers, wishing them all the best and as peaceful a pack meeting as possible. 

“Are you sure you two are ready to do this?” Sam checked with Kara and Lena.   
The pair exchanged reaffirming glances before replying in unison with a resounding. 

“Yes.”

“And Jess knows when to show up.” 

“Yup.” Lena confirmed. 

“And she can be peaceful and … Less… Snarky ol’ Jess when the wolves are assholes to her?” 

“You don't expect them to attack her do you?” Lena worried. 

“There will be two alphas and omegas there tonight, if any of the pack members try something they will learn the new nonviolence lesson quickly… Violently!” Sam snarled. 

“Good… because she is an asshole, but she isn't a fighter.” Lena warned, feeling   
Kara's arms snaking around her for support. 

“Well, she certainly is a-” 

“Aye! Watch yourself! She is my friend.” Lena hissed. 

“Yes. Yes. You ready baby?” Sam turned to Alex.

“Yup.” The omega kissed her alpha's cheek.

“Good baby.” Sam kissed back.

“Ok then. You'll probably know your cue from everyone trying to destroy my bar.” Alex huffed. 

The bar was packed beyond any appropriate amount of patronage, nearly every wolf was in attendance, only missing a couple of the eldest wolves who were not feeling well enough to attend. Each and every table was taken up, many pairs of mate's standing in the corner or along the walls. Cat sat with her miniature pack taking up all of the table where the higher-ups would meet in a normal meeting. 

Both Sam and Alex at least subconsciously expected their arrival alone to cause an outrageous commotion. It was only when no one so much as gave them a second look that they realized the only wolf in the room who knew what they now were was Cat, and maybe her children. It was a small breath of relief to realize this, but it also weighed heavier with the burden of how to handle the reveal. 

They didn't have to carry that weight for long as shortly after they entered Cat stood. “Thank you all for gathering. I know how uncommon it is for attendance to be mandatory for a pack meeting.” 

“What's going on!”

“This is bull!” 

“Yeah! We just met two days ago!” 

“We all know why we are here!”

“Who's the new alpha!” 

“Yeah! I don't smell em on you! So who is it!” The pack had never seen such a level of unrest. Many of the wolves grew antsy, growling deep, their postures becoming more offensive by the moment. 

“Silence!” Cat ordered the room. 

“You have both a new alpha and a new omega!” 

“What!” 

“Fuckin coward!” 

“Didn't wanna do your duty that bad huh!” 

“I shoulda fucked you like the needy little bitch in heat to-” A sad sack of wolf met a rude awakening as the new alpha could no longer stand to witness his disgusting ranting. Sam's wolf had his neck in her teeth, threatening to kill him with ease. 

“Sam!” Alex hissed, the wolf shining in her eyes clear for the whole pack to see.   
Much of the pack was caught wide eyed and speechless, both at the boldness of the new alpha and the fact that her mate was a completely new wolf. It was damn near entirely unheard of for a wolf to be turned and present on the same night.   
Sam growled, biting harder on her potential lupine snack, cracking his ribs as she did. 

“Sam don't! He is just an idiot with a big mouth.” Cat requested to a couple gasps and sighs of agreement.

“He is a disgusting pig!” Sam growled, shifting human once more, still threatening his life with her proximity alone. 

“Looking to prove yourself huh!?” He attempted to look tough while all but pissing himself, each and every wolf's eyes glued to him and Sam. The whole pack was desperate to see what would become of this storm.

“No! I'm just tired of your macho ass acting like you would know the first thing about pleasuring an omega!” Sam announced with a chilled calm demeanor, a hush falling over the wolves. 

Alex yelped softly as she noticed dozens and dozens of wolf eyes landing on her. Her face quickly began to burn a. Right red as she realized they were all imagining, picturing, or wondering about what she might have looked like with the alpha pounding inside her and filling her pussy with endless ropes of cum. “I!” She couldn't find any words, but she certainly wished they would all stop watching her with such prying and intrusive eyes. 

“Are you one of the fools who attempted to assault the woman who has single-handedly held this pack together when we didn't have an alpha?” Sam yelled, intentionally drawing the attention back toward herself away from her embarrassed mate. 

He stayed silent, his fearful quivering a clear answer to her question. 

Despite already having her answer Sam spoke up again. “Well was he!? Because he is too much of a coward to answer for himself! Not that I'm surprised by how he talked about our dear Ms. Grant.” The wolves shuttered, in less than a moment Sam could identify almost each of the wolves who had attempted something so heinous against their leader while she was weak. “That isn't an excuse for you not to answer!” Sam grabbed the once brazen wolf now a quivering a mess by his hair, ripping his head backward in an irrefutable show of dominance. 

“Y! Yes! Yes, I was! Ok!” He cried out in fear. 

“Good boy, much better.” Sam released and patronizingly patted him on the head.   
“Now apologize, before I have my daughter tell the whole pack about how the omega whooped your ass while in heat.” 

He growled protesting the order, immediately regretting the decision as Sam was already shifted once more, her teeth pressing against his throat. “Fine fine! I'm sorry! Cat I'm sorry!”

“Good boy!” Sam shifted human again, praising him like a puppy who had just learned not to defecate indoors any longer. 

He quickly scurried away, wishing to hide his shame. 

“Now! Anyone else have anything nasty to say about this woman who has given her everything for us!? Suffered Raymond for almost a dozen years!” 

“Aye! Raymond was a fine alpha!” 

“Surely better than you already!” 

“He was an ass!” 

“Bitch!” 

“He lead and provided for each and every one of us!”

“Yeah, I bet Kara felt real provided for with that black eye he gave her!”

“Shut up!” Sam roared, her alpha silencing the whole bar. “I owed more to Raymond than any of you! He was the reason my daughter never missed a meal nor a bed and a roof over her head!” Sam revealed what was truly her greatest shame. “But that doesn't excuse how he treated her.” She paused, many eyes wide open at the confession, seeing it not as a weakness, but a strength that she could be so strong but still have the capability of allowing herself to reveal such a vulnerability. “If anyone feels that what he did is excusable… you are welcome to leave! This is not a pack for wife beaters, rapists and abusers!” Sam stood panting, hiding her fear as best she could. 

There were some growls, some hums, and haws, and even a couple of odd wolves clapping. Sam inhaled, preparing to double down. “Does anyone have any objections?” 

Although much of the room was clearly with her, agreeing and nodding along, there were a few protesting growls. Despite the clear existence of dissenting opinions, no one spoke up. 

“Good. Now, anyone wishing to hurt one of the pack's omegas, past or present, you will have to deal with me!” Sam stepped away from the wolf who she had been threatening, her naked body turning more heads than just Alex's. None of the wolves saw her the same as they had prior, they witnessed the raw power that was the wolf underneath. 

“Clothes baby!” Alex whispered, blushing as she couldn't pry her eyes off of her mate's pert and beautiful bare breasts for more than a moment at a time. 

“What's wrong love?” Sam smiled wide, pleased with how her chest had stolen the omega's attention. 

“Your… your not wearing anything.” Alex choked out. 

“You are gonna have to get used to that baby.” Sam kissed Alex's cheek. 

The omega whimpered into the gentle kiss.

“Good girl.” Sam hummed. 

Alex failed to make any further words, her cheeks burning bright red, knowing all of the wolves were staring at them. 

“Cat. I believe you had something to say?” Sam passed the torch. 

“Yes.” Cat sighed worriedly. “I uugh… thank you Sam. I certainly appreciate all of that.” Cat paused. “I… I would like to apologize to all of you. I lied to the whole pack recently. I stand by my reasons! What we were doing was wrong! It needed to stop!” Cat asserted. 

“She?” 

“Who?”

“Kara?” 

“The hell?”

“What's going on!” 

“Let her speak!” Sam snapped. 

“I didn't kill Kara Danvers!” 

“What?”

“Wait!” 

“Then who did!” 

“How!”

“What happened!” 

“This bitch lied to us!”

Sam snarled from her place at Alex's side, threatening the crowd, especially the   
one who spoke ill of the omega. 

“I did, however, stop her heart. I did this to trick those who were guarding her.” 

“And you knew!?” The crowd quickly turned its attention to Sam and Alex.

“I thought you were supposed to be the alpha!”

“You hid this from us!”  
“Yeah!” 

“How could you lie to us!” 

“Yeah!” 

“I am your alpha! The Alpha's duty is to lead! To protect my pack! And I did! All of you would have strung Kara up and forced her to do something no one should ever be forced to do! Not only that! But she had a mate already! And none of you would listen!” Sam argued. 

“So your spiel before the moon was just some set of lies you told!?” 

“No, it isn't!” Alex defended. 

“And you!” One of the wolves redirected a faction of the pack's anger to Cat. 

“Did you just do this to get out of your obligations as the omega?” wolves began to throw their chairs and flip tables in anger, feeling as if they had been deceived by the person who had promised to lead them. 

“Coward!” 

“Liar!”

“How could you do this to your pack!”

“SILENCE!” Kara burst from the back room, landing in her wolf form on the bar. The strong alpha wolf let loose a roar which even intimidated the newer alpha and her own sister. The pack collectively trembled, watching as the woman they all thought to be a vampire run in after her. 

“What is she doing here! This is a wolf meeting! No bloodsuckers!” 

“I am a wolf!” Lena rushed to defend, holding a pair of clothes she brought for Sam up to her chest defensively. 

“Fuck that! She is a vampire!”

“I've seen her feed! She is a damn liar!” 

Before another wolf could speak up Kara had sprinted through the crowded bar, grabbing the both of the fools who spoke about her omega and throwing them up against a wall. Kara shifted human as she forced her forearms against the wolves’ throats and choking them slightly. “Say one more word about my omega and you will wish I only exile you from the pack.” 

“Sorry!” 

“Sorry!” 

“I promise you Sam is good cop. You don't want to speak of my Lena ever again.” Kara threatened lowly only for the two to hear. 

“Clothes.” Lena whimpered, handing off the clothes she had brought for Sam. 

“Yes! Cat, Sam, and my sister lied for me! But that was because I already had a mate I needed to come home to!” Kara announced for the pack, slowly wandering back to her mate. “As some of you know Lena Luthor took me when my own pack was beating me to force me to mate! Alex, Sam, Clifford, the three of you silvered me! Maxwell, you forced me to leave my sister while she was in the hospital! All so you could force your alpha and Omega to mate against their will!” Kara looked over guilty and regretful faces. “So yes! Those who cared for me protected me and ensured I could be with my beautiful mate, my omega.” Kara took Lena in her arms, kissing and hugging her. “Does anyone have any issues with that?”

Those wolves who had spoken out against either or both of the alphas were quiet, acknowledging that the alpha was right. 

A timid hand, however, rose to hide the inquisitive face behind it.

“Yes?” Kara followed up politely, any hint of the vicious alpha cornered and ready to protect herself and her kin melted away. 

“Was Lena a vampire? A… and if so how is she a… a wolf now?” 

Lena placed a calming hand on Kara's shoulder. “Apparently, mating with an alpha and being bitten makes you an omega wolf whether or not you are human, wolf, or vampire.”

“Or a witch.” Alex added in with a shrug. 

“So yes. I was a vampire, but I'm not anymore. The only person I bite is this one.”   
Lena nipped at Kara's neck playfully. 

Kara growled at Lena, immediately stealing back her dominance before kissing her mate. “Anyone got a problem with that?” Kara requested again, spotting only one or two faces which outwardly allowed themselves to show any overly clear doubts. 

“Yes, Andrew?” Kara picked one out to form a talking point and introduce the next   
topic. 

“I…”

“Speak your mind.” Kara instructed. 

“I'm not sure how I feel about a vampire being one of our leaders, and… even if she is a wolf, what are we going to do with two alphas and two omegas?” 

“We will be better.” Sam introduced.

“This pack.” Kara added. 

“Our pack.” The two agreed in unison, thoroughly proud of the five minutes rehearsal they gave it over dinner. 

“Has had archaic ways.” Sam reminded.

“But we can change.” Kara's voice proud and hopeful.

“We will lead together.” Sam finished. 

“As for having a vampire lead us? There is no vampire here. Lena is a wolf, an omega at that. However, we do have new business addressing the vampires. Alex?” Kara turned to her sister. 

“Yes. As many of you know, I deal with the higher up vampires. Last night three vampires who did not speak for all of the vampires mind you, attacked me, threaten my family. My alpha, and her daughter Ruby. If it were not for Alex hiding here unbeknownst to me, I would more or less likely be dead.” Alex's words kicked in all of the pack's protective instincts. The wolves growled, their posture growling threatening. “If anyone sees Eve or Gayle. They are the two remaining vampires of the three who attacked me. Do not approach them! Kara, Sam, Lena and I will attempt to speak with those above them, to seak justice from the inside before we act as a pack and start a war. I say this because Eve in specific is dangerous! I do not want to lose any of you, or see you hurt because you tried to avenge me, Sam, or Ruby.” 

As was expected, the wolves continued growling, primally furious at the sole idea that anyone had threatened their omega. 

“I have a close friend and employee of mine who offered to come and give us a refresher on DEFENSE from vampires, not offense, but defense, and specifically of either Eve or Gayle. They are stronger than most wolves when not on the night of the turn, and Eve especially is one of the most powerful vampires in the city, so please be careful.” Lena attempted to introduce before attempting to give Jess her queue. “Jess?” Lena followed up, looking to the side entrance where her friend should have been waiting. “Jess?” Lena repeated worriedly. 

“Umm Lena. You said she would be waiting?” Sam urged, watching the wolves grow impatient. 

“S… she should be just outside?” Jess stressed.

“I'll check.” Kara puffed out her chest, only to be stopped by Lena.

“Clothes love!” Lena exchanged a glancing look with Alex as if to say 'alpha's huh?   
Can't get them to keep their clothes on!’

“I… yeah.” 

“Here I grabbed an extra shirt in case the other one didn't fit Sam.” Lena sighed. 

“Thanks love.” Kara threw on the t-shirt, moving to the side door, peeking her head out and looking both ways before calling out. “Jess? Where the hell'd you go?” Kara pulled the undersized shirt down as far as she could, attempting to cover at least a small portion of her ass as she stepped out into the back alley. The alpha stayed on the balls of her feet, sniffing the air, easily able to tell the vampire had been there recently. The air of the alley still stunk of the sanguine scent accompanied by death. Kara closed her eyes, allowing her nose to guide her. She got to the end of the alley, fighting with the hem of the shirt that wasn't hers embarrassed as she approached the road. She could smell the scent stronger, but… it wasn't just Jess anymore, and what of her there was, it wasn't Jess's normal scent. Kara opened her eyes, now only able to smell Jess's blood. Then she saw it, a bloodstained note with a silver dagger. Already certain of what had happened, the wolf looked both ways to confirm no one was there before ripping off the terrible tight shirt and using it to pick up both items without contaminating the evidence. She sprinted back into the bar. 

Curious faces turned to worry as the wolves watched an alpha barge back in beyond pale and panting like she had only narrowly avoided a monster. 

“Jess had to reschedule!” Kara announced, hiding the shirt behind her. 

“Baby?” Lena mouthed. 

“I… I think we are done for tonight? Yes? Everyone got the point? Two alphas two omegas, and Cat aged out.” Kara rushed. 

“Wh… what's going on?” A wolf spoke out. 

“Nothing. Just a personal matter with a friend.” Kara lied unconvincingly. 

“Kara?” Another wolf spoke out. 

“Please. Allow the new mates some time with their partners.” Cat stood, more than aware how the balancing of honesty and protection of the pack can be an ever precarious endeavor. “I'm certain that when we need know our alphas will inform us what we need.” 

The wolves grumbled, but still obeyed the suggestion of the elder omega, a small sign of respect for the woman who had done so much for them. 

Lena held herself together just long enough for the wolves to clear out, but once they were gone; once there were no judging eyes to witness her weakness she ran to Kara. “What happened! What happened to my friend! Where is Jess!” Lena pleaded for any answers. 

“I… who is Jess's maker?” Kara asked cold. 

“I… I don't know. All I know is she didn't like her, her maker was a little too bloodthirsty.” Lena paused before screaming. “Why!” 

“Kara, what is it?” Alex stood next to the other omega. 

“Please don't tell me.” Sam glared. 

“Our feud with vampires… isn't over by a long shot.” Kara gulped, laying the note stained with Jess's blood out on the table for them all to see. 

Lena collapsed crying into Kara, lost terrified, and feeling at fault. If it hadn't been for her, Jess would still be safe, snarking comfortably at home. But no, Lena had to rope her best friend into this conflict, and allow her to be caught in the crossfire. 

 

You've taken what is mine, now I've taken what was yours. Although you might be surprised to know she was mine all along as well. We will see you soon.  
-Love Eve

End of Book One.

To all those who made it this far: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love each and every one of you for making it this far. I’m sorry I am not a better writer, im sorry this story isn’t better, but thank you all for sticking through it all.   
As you all know, there is a version of this available for sale on amazon. If you bought a copy, thank you so fucking much, it is actually amazing to me that any copies sold at all. So thank you like 10 people so so much. It means alot, I put so much effort and soul into this story, and it is amazing to make a couple bucks off of it. Thanks everyone, this will probably continue within the next month or so as long as I still have a roof over my head. (which sadly isn't much of a guarantee as of late)  
If anyone enjoyed the ending, or wanted to pick up a copy of the book and hasn’t yet, the link will be under this. It helps alot, and thank you again for reading.  
https://www.amazon.com/Fur-Fangs-Junara-Miller-ebook/dp/B07NCPNB83/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1549295003&sr=1-3&keywords=fur+and+fangs&refinements=p_n_feature_twenty-one_browse-bin%3A17861295011

Also link to the book on my tumblr- hopefulbadgerjunara


	60. Chapter 60

Hey! So first! I'm so sorry that this isn’t an epilogue for book one or anything. But I had an interesting thought for anyone super excited to maybe get a sneak peek at the next book! Is anyone else gonna do/interested in nanowrimo? I just signed up and I’m planning to use the time to write the next book for Fur and Fangs! If anyone else wants to do it with me, I wouldn’t mind doing a private cabin with the readers? Just think it might be fun. Check it out, and message me on my tumblr if you wanna join.  
As always my tumblr is: hopefulbadgerjunara or https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	61. Chapter 61

Book two is officially beginning! Part two is called My Feral Lady and is already up on my profile! Chapter one is available today, chapter two tomorrow, and one chapter a week after that! https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759034/chapters/44501056

Please check out my tumblr for more content, info, updates, and more! hopefulbadgerjunara ,

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr!


End file.
